Diamante púrpura
by agu10play
Summary: Hay sentimientos que no pueden guardarse... para siempre. Una promesa incumplida, un corazón roto, y una joya que cambiaría sus destinos. La canción de una unicornio que no se rindió ante nada ni nadie, y se arriesgó a buscar el verdadero amor.
1. El regalo perfecto

_Capítulo 1 – El regalo perfecto_

Un manto de nubes grises se había extendido en un instante sobre aquella hermosa tarde, en que la gran ciudad equestriana de Canterlot rebozaba de vitalidad y movimiento. ¿La razón? Faltaba solo un día para la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, y eran pocos los equinos dispuestos a esperar hasta último momento para hacer las compras referidas a tal festejo.

La alegría de las fiestas podía sentirse en el aire, y el espíritu de aquella noche había llegado al corazón de cada poni en toda Equestria. Aunque claro, esto no solo había sucedido con tales criaturas, y esto podía percibirse a simple vista cuando un joven dragón de escamas purpuras luciendo una gabardina marrón y una bufanda gris, apenas más alto que un semental, caminaba apresuradamente a través de la acera. Cargando una gran cantidad de paquetes en su espalda, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquel se encontraba comprobando una pequeña lista mental de lo que aún le faltaba, ocasionalmente saludando a algún poni que reconocía. Después de todo, habitantes de todo el reino se dirigían al centro para esta ocasión.

_Decoración... ¡Listo! Abrigos... ¡Listo! Cena... ¡Listo! Solo me faltan los presentes... _-Pensaba mientras ingresaba en una antigua biblioteca en la calle principal que el bien conocía, pues durante su infancia en múltiples ocasiones había sido arrastrado allí contra su voluntad.

—¡Spike! Ha pasado mucho tiempo... -Exclamó un viejo poni de melena gris desde el mostrador al verle entrar.

—¡Señor Leaden Dream! -Devolvió, dejando el cargamento a un lado y aproximándose para abrazar fuertemente al anciano.-

—Oh... a mí también me da gusto verte. -Le palmeó la espalda.

—En verdad, no esperaba volver a verlo por aquí. Creí que su sobrina atendía la biblioteca ahora...

—Y esperabas encontrarte con ella, ¿No es así, mozalbete?

—No me refería a eso. Star me dijo que usted ya no trabajaba aquí.

—Uh, ella quería viajar a Ponyville para pasar tiempo con su familia, y como no tenía nadie a quien dejar el negocio, pues...

—Ya veo.

—¡Pero mírate, muchacho! ¡Que estuche! ¡Y pensar que la última vez que te vi ibas en el lomo de Twilight!

—Bueno, gracias. Han pasado muchos años.

—¿Y Twilight? ¿No está contigo?

—Ahora está en el castillo con sus amigas, preparando todo para la ceremonia de mañana en la noche. Aproveché la oportunidad para comprar las cosas que nos faltaban.

—Ya, no digas más. Estás buscando algo para ella, ¿No es así?

—Se podría decir. -Aceptó, sonriente.- La verdad es que hice un encargo para estas fiestas, y esperaba que hubiese llegado.

—Claro, claro, dame un segundo y revisaré en la trastienda, de seguro mi sobrina lo dejó preparado para ti. -Completó con un tono sugerente al final.

—Señor Dream, por favor... -Pidió, ligeramente avergonzado.

—¡Ja! ¡Niños! Solo dame un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

Una vez el bibliotecario se perdió tras las cortinas, el dragón aprovechó para observar la tienda con más detenimiento. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado allí en compañía del anciano, y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Tanto las estanterías como los mostradores habían sido movidos, y también se habían colocado otros nuevos. Las colecciones que de niño él distinguía por la fuente y el color de los lomos habían dejado de existir, y hasta hacia unos cuantos meses aquel era terreno desconocido para él.

—Ugh... ¡Aquí... está! -Exclamó el poni terrestre, regresando de la trastienda con un gigantesco objeto rectangular envuelto en papel de color, que parecía estar a punto de quebrarle la columna en poco tiempo. El dragón se apresuró a auxiliarlo con aquel paquete, procediendo a depositarlo rápidamente en el mostrador.

—Gracias, muchacho. Mi espalda ya no es la de antes. -Continuó, tronando su cuello.- ¿Se puede saber qué es?

—"_Compendio de magia: Volúmenes 37 a 72_". -Reveló con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya, lo recuerdo. Aquí compró los primeros 36 volúmenes, ¿No es así?

—Sí. Se imprimieron unos pocos cientos de ejemplares de este, pero hablé con Star y... me dijo que lo conseguiría fácilmente, que podía estar seguro.

—Ya veo. Es más, esta nota estaba pegada al paquete, pero se cayó cuando lo traía hacia aquí. -Le dijo, tomando y extendiendo un papel de un espacio bajo su melena.

_"Spike: Te dije que lo conseguiría. ¡Me debes una malteada, dragoncito!_

_¡Feliz noche de los Corazones Cálidos!_

_Con cariño, Amethyst Star."_ -Citó exactamente el anciano, levantando una ceja mientras observaba nuevamente al dragón.

—Si no le conociera, señor Dream, diría que ya había visto la nota.

—Si no te conociera, pequeño Spike, diría que te llevas muy bien con mi sobrina.

—Solo somos amigos, si es lo que le preocupa.

—No me preocupa, a mi edad las preocupaciones son otras... -Dijo mientras anotaba una línea en un gran libro de tapa negra, aparentemente de las ventas.

—En fin, 100 bits, ¿Verdad?

—Exactamente. -Asintió, mientras el dragón buscaba las monedas en un saco atado a su cintura bajo su abrigo.- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás en Canterlot?

—Solo hasta después de las fiestas, luego debo volver con Twilight. Dejamos una larga lista de pendientes en casa. -Replicó, dejando las monedas al lado del libro, antes de tomarlo y colocarlo bajo su brazo. Años atrás aquello le habría resultado imposible, pero su actual condición física se lo permitía.

—Ya veo. Spike... fue un gusto volver a verte. -Se despidió, con una sincera sonrisa.

—El gusto es todo mío. -Replicó al aproximarse para abrazarlo una vez más y luego alejarse hacia la puerta, tomando el resto de su carga.- ¡Gracias! ¡Y felices fiestas!

—Igualmente Spike. -Respondió, mientras el dragón atravesaba el portal al sonido de una campanilla, y pronto se perdía entre la multitud.- Igualmente...

* * *

Luego de dejar la biblioteca ya con el regalo de Twilight en sus garras así como el resto de las bolsas, el dragón se dirigió al punto de encuentro que había establecido con su acompañante: La fuente del centro comercial. El pesado libro que ahora cargaba dificultaba ligeramente su caminar, y comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto más debería recorrer de ahora en adelante en compañía del mismo.

Mientras se movía entre aquella multitud, su pensamiento se centró por un momento en la joven bibliotecaria que le había hecho tal favor, y quien en los últimos meses se había vuelto una gran amiga suya, a quien solía visitar cuando debía viajar a Canterlot.

En aquellas ocasiones, podían pasar tardes enteras discutiendo sobre obras poco conocidas e incompletas, saliendo a pasear cada tanto, e incluso almorzando juntos. Tenía una gran confianza con ella, algo que le permitía hablarle de temas que antes solo hubiera tratado con Twilight o Applejack.

Incluso había pensado en invitarla a pasar la celebración de aquel año con él y sus amigas cuando fuera a retirar el regalo de Twilight, pero al parecer esa invitación debería esperar para otra ocasión, pues no había contemplado el hecho de que ella tenía a toda su familia en Ponyville.

—¡Spike! ¡Apresúrate! -Elevó la voz una unicornio blanca de melena azul zafiro con exasperada expresión, junto a otra unicornio de mismo pelaje, de melena purpura y una estatura apenas menor a la de la primera. Ambas lucían vistosos y cálidos abrigos.

—¡Ahí voy! -Dijo alegremente, apresurando el paso.

—¡Rarity, cálmate! Aún tenemos mucho tiempo... -Replicó su hermana menor.

—Sweetie Belle, querida, aún hay mucho de lo que debemos ocuparnos. La celebración será mañana en la noche, y los conjuntos de las chicas aún no están listos.

—¡Pero tienes varios conjuntos listos en el castillo!

—¡Eso no viene al caso! Esta es una ocasión muy especial, ¡No podemos presentarnos con un vestido casual!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Si todos son formales.

—Pues se verán casuales frente a los que voy a preparar para esta celebración. -Retrucó ella.

—Por todos los cielos... ¡Hola Spike! -Saludó la menor, al arribar el dragón finalmente.

—¡Oye, Sweetie! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías practicando con el coro. -Cuestionó, extrañado.

—Nah, lo he pensado y... este año no participaré.

—¿En verdad? ¿Por qué? -Inquirió, extrañado.

—A decir verdad... creo que ya estoy algo grande para todo eso. Además debo cuidar mi voz, el ingreso a la Escuela de Música será en unas semanas y no quiero sobre exigirme. Y pues, no quería estar sola en el castillo, asique vine a acompañarles. -Concluyó felizmente.

—Ya veo... de acuerdo, ¿Nos vamos?

—Espera un momento Spike, aun necesito algunas piezas de tela. ¿Serias tan amable de acompañarme? -Pidió Rarity.

—Será un placer, _milady_. -Asintió caballerosamente, antes de ponerse a su lado.

—Apropósito, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Estaba platicando con un viejo amigo.

—¿En la biblioteca?

—Así es.

—¿Conseguiste el libro?

—Sip.

—Perfecto, entonces ya podemos volcarnos enteramente en esto. -Dijo Rarity, satisfecha.

* * *

Mientras platicaban, subieron al segundo piso en busca de la tienda de telas que la diseñadora había avistado antes, encontrándose con un local apenas más grande que la biblioteca que el dragón había visitado, pero que estaba a rebasar de clientela.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad mientras que Rarity seleccionaba todo el material que más tarde necesitaría, Spike y Sweetie Belle observaban a la modista cual potranca en una tienda de dulces.

—¿Crees que vaya a cambiar algún día? -Preguntó Sweetie, en extremo aburrida.

—Lo dudo. -Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Eso pensé. -Suspiró, derrotada.

—Es una lástima que no vayas a estar en el coro este año. De verdad me hubiera gustado oírte cantar.

—Tranquilo. Si hay algo que no les falta este año, son nuevos talentos. Algunos, bastante prometedores. No te preocupes, no vas a aburrirte.

—Aún así, no será lo mismo. Estoy seguro de que Rarity piensa igual.

—A veces es difícil saber en que está pensando. -Respondió ella, algo distante. A los pocos segundos, el dragón se percató de que la potra se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Oye... Sweetie. ¿Sweetie? Tierra llamando a Sweetie Belle, ¿Puedes oírme?

—¿Qué? Uh, disculpa. Estaba... pensando en algo.

—Me he dado cuenta. -Respondió sin cambiar su expresión. La unicornio le dirigió una mirada risueña antes de hablar.

—Oye Spike, uh... ¿Tienes que hacer algo después de esto? -Inquirió, algo incómoda.

—Mmm... supongo que tengo la tarde libre, ¿Por qué?

—Pues-...

—¡Sweetie, cariño! ¿Puedes darme un casco con esto? -Llamó la modista, desde una de las estanterías.

—¡Ahí voy...! _Luego te digo, ¿Si?_ -Susurró al dragón, quien asintió con una sonrisa mientras la unicornio iba en busca de su hermana, que colocó sobre su espalda un gran retazo de tela intentando aproximar las medidas. Spike le dirigió una sonrisa que ella correspondió con un dejo de exasperación.

Luego de una larga mañana siguiendo a la modista, Spike y Sweetie finalmente cayeron rendidos en los asientos de la última de las veinte tiendas que, según Rarity, tenía todo lo que necesitaban.

Claro que, para este punto, los brazos y espalda del dragón eran finas ramas secas que se romperían a la menor agregación de peso, mientras que la unicornio menor había sido el maniquí andante de su hermana, debiendo permanecer completamente inmóvil cada vez que debía probar como quedaría tal agregado a cada una de sus amigas.

—Ya no siento las piernas. -Se lamentaba la yegua.

—Y que lo digas. ¿Cuánto llevamos haciendo esto?

—Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando entramos a la zapatería.

—De verdad, creí que había sido un viaje de ida unicamente. -Bromeó. Incluso a la unicornio le resultaba difícil reír debido al desgaste físico.

—No sé de dónde saca la energía para esto. En serio, no conozco a nadie que se entusiasme tanto por lo que hace, más que ella.

—Créeme, en ese sentido Twilight puede ser incluso más entusiasta. Hubo varias ocasiones en que, al haberse obsesionado con una novela, pasó días enteros sin dormir.

—¿En verdad?

—De martes a jueves, ni siquiera se detenía mientras almorzábamos.

—Oh...

—Si. La primera vez que intenté separarla de sus libros por causa de ello fue la última. Creí que no viviría para contarlo.

—Supongo que en eso se parecen.

—Oye Sweetie, antes querías decirme algo, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué era? -Preguntó con curiosidad. Aún cuando se trataba de un asunto de extrema importancia, la unicornio se avergonzó de si misma por haberlo olvidado.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Spike. -Le dijo finalmente. El dragón la observó seria y pacientemente, esperando más detalles.- Quiero regalarle a Rarity algo especial este año. Algo... realmente especial.

—Cielos, por un momento pensé que era algo grave. -Rió aquel.- Claro, no hay problema. ¿Y en qué estás pensando?

—¡En nada! ¡Ese es el problema! -Reveló, afligida por causa de ello.- Recorrí cada tienda de Canterlot, de Ponyville, Manehattan y Fillydelphia, y por más que busqué, aun no lo he encontrado.

—Tranquila, hay muchas tiendas por aquí. Solo necesitas buscar con más calma.

—Créeme Spike, llevo semanas buscando, por aquí y por allá, y no he hallado nada lo suficientemente especial.

—Vamos, no necesitas algo en extremo especial, solo un gesto que le demuestre que le importas. Mejor deja eso para cuando Rarity vaya a casarse. -Bromeó una vez más. Sin embargo, a Sweetie Belle no le había hecho una pizca de gracia. Es más, se mostraba nerviosa, y Spike la conocía. Algo no andaba bien.

—¿Estás bien? -Inquirió, logrando únicamente que la poni desviara la mirada hacia su hermana mayor con cierta duda.- Sweetie, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Había algo más que debía decirte también, pero... comencé a postergarlo una y otra vez. No quería que te enteraras por mí, pero la otra opción ahora no suena...

—Sweetie Belle, me estás asustando. -Dijo, afligido por la triste expresión de la unicornio- ¿Qué sucede? -La potra tomó aliento, antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Rarity va a casarse. -Dictaminó finalmente. Acto seguido, hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos. Todo a su alrededor pareció haberse desvanecido de repente, y lo único que el dragón era capaz de sentir era como su sangre se enfriaba más allá de cualquier límite posible.

—¿Qué... acabas de decir?

—Fancy Pants va a pedir su casco en matrimonio mañana en la noche, durante la celebración en el castillo de Canterlot.

Durante unos momentos, Spike no supo que pensar. No sabía si estaba despierto, o solo estaba soñando. El mundo entero se le había venido a los pies cuando oyó aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su amiga.

Si bien era cierto que Rarity llevaba saliendo con Fancy ya algunos meses, había creído que sería algo pasajero. Nunca hubiera imaginado que al cabo de tan poco tiempo siendo pareja, se comprometerían. Aquello había sido como un puñal directo en el corazón del joven dragón.

—Spike... -Le susurró, preocupada, apoyando su casco en el hombro de aquel, quien le devolvió una mirada triste.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—Lo siento, de verdad quería que lo supieras de otra forma, pero... para mañana en la noche ya sería muy tarde.

—Descuida. -Intentó sonreír lo más convincentemente posible, sin éxito.- Es mejor enterarse aquí y ahora que mañana, entre toda la multitud. Pero, ¿Cómo te enteraste tú?

—Fancy me lo dijo. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, asique me preguntó por varios detalles.

—¿Qué clase de detalles? -Cuestionó sin muchos ánimos. Sweetie lo observó preocupada.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—No.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó, mientras que la unicornio le mantenía la mirada.- Mira, no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez, si es lo que estás pensando.

—No es lo que pregunté.

—No tengo intención de interferir, ¿Está bien? Es muy feliz con Fancy, ¿Por qué debería meter mis narices en el asunto?

—Porque tú la amas. -Replicó la yegua, exasperada. El dragón la observó sorprendido unos instantes, antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente.- Spike, sé muy bien lo que sientes por ella, y si no haces algo ahora-...

—¿Con qué objeto? Ella dejó muy en claro que no quería nada conmigo. -Replicó con tristeza, sintiendo su corazón comprimirse al rememorar aquel instante.- Me lo dijo en ese momento, que nunca podría pensar en mi más que como un buen amigo. Ella... es incluso mayor que yo, y no solo somos diferentes en una forma general, somos de especies diferentes también. Cielos. Además, ella no está enamorada de cualquier poni, está enamorada de Fancy Pants, el corcel más codiciado de todo Canterlot. ¿Todavía crees que tengo oportunidad? -Cuestionó finalmente, visiblemente dolido.

—Pero si no haces nada, se comprometerá mañana en la noche. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿De verdad vas a dejar ir así al amor de tu vida?

—Yo... la dejé ir hace mucho tiempo. -Respondió con tristeza. Sweetie estaba a punto de hablarle una vez más cuando una melodiosa voz le interrumpió.

—¡Spike, Sweetie! Todo está listo, ¿Pueden darme un casco con esto? -Pidió la modista desde la entrada de la tienda, con tres grandes sacos a su lado.

—¡Allá vamos! -Respondió Sweetie con una sonrisa fingida, devolviendo su atención al dragón aún sentado en aquel banco, suspirando derrotado, antes de incorporarse con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

—¿Estás bien? -Preguntó. El dragón asintió en respuesta.- ¿Estás seguro? -Cuestionó nuevamente, aún no convencida.

—Ya te lo he dicho. -Respondió, observando melancólicamente a la unicornio que se acercaba al escaparate de la siguiente tienda.- Solo quiero que sea feliz.

Ambos se acercaron a la modista rápidamente, que ya había elevado uno de los sacos con su magia, tomando Spike la siguiente -viéndose esto dificultado por causa del libro que aún llevaba bajo su brazo-, y Sweetie Belle la restante.

—Solo necesitamos llevar todo esto hasta la torre, luego podre comenzar a trabajar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? -Aventuró su hermana.

—Oh no, Sweetie, ustedes ya han hecho más que suficiente al ayudarme con esto. Oigan, ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos en La Herradura Dorada?

—¡Suena bien para mí! ¿Tú qué dices, Spike?

—Me encantaría. Solo pasaré a dejar todo esto en el castillo, luego las alcanzaré allí. -Aceptó, tomando los sacos de ambas en sus garras con cierta dificultad.

—Entonces está decidido. Vamos Sweetie, es difícil conseguir un lugar sin reservación después del mediodía. -Dijo, poniéndose en camino y siendo seguida por su hermana menor.

Mientras las hermanas se alejaban el joven dragón permaneció allí brevemente, contemplando a aquella Diosa, a la dueña de sus suspiros, retirarse por la galería del centro, ahora más lejana que nunca.

* * *

Cargando el peso de aquellos tres sacos de telas, sumado al de las bolsas que ya cargaba y del pesado paquete que había adquirido, el dragón atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación en el castillo de Canterlot, visiblemente cansado.

Comprobó el reloj y encontró que ya ponía las 13:30 hs. Twilight de seguro se encontraba asegurando los preparativos para la celebración, lo cual probablemente le llevaría todo el día.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue dejar todo a un lado a excepción del libro envuelto en papel brillante, levantando una de las tablas en el suelo que el bien conocía, y escondiendo allí el presente, con la esperanza de que su querida amiga no lo hallara hasta entonces.

Pero antes de ser capaz de abandonar la estancia, sintió el dolor de la estocada que antes había recibido, calando desde lo más profundo de su ser. Detuvo su andar poco a poco mientras enfilaba hacia la ventana, para desplomarse en sus bordes poco después.

Le faltaba el aire, el pecho le dolía como si le hubieran propinado un fuerte puñetazo mientras se tomaba del mismo con sus garras, y no podía frenar aquellas lagrimas que nacían de la tristeza de su corazón, lagrimas envenenadas, lagrimas que nunca deberían salir de aquella habitación. En aquel momento, solo deseaba una cosa. Morir.

Morir, y terminar con aquel dolor que ahora lo devoraba vivo. Un dolor tal que nunca hubiera imaginado, podía llegar a sentir por alguien.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ella? ¿Cuántas veces había acariciado la idea de besarla? ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado el tenerla entre sus brazos?

Pero esa puerta se había cerrado para siempre, pues aquel corcel no debía de soñar para estar a su lado, sus labios le pertenecían, y era él quien la acobijaba en sus brazos durante la noche.

Al final él lo sabía, sabía que aquella modista nunca sería suya, pero esa era una verdad tácita, que estaba presente pero a la vez invisible ante sus ojos. Ahora era tan real y tangible como él o cualquiera de sus amigos, y lo había abofeteado con una fuerza brutal.

Cuando su cuerpo y mente se relajaron finalmente, hizo un gran esfuerzo por incorporarse nuevamente. Al retirar los brazos, notó que inconscientemente había hundido las garras en la carne bajo sus escamas, herida que ahora apenas se notaba, y que apenas escocía.

Al poco tiempo de recuperarse -o al menos, de creer haberse recuperado- tomó los encargos de Rarity, disponiéndose a llevarlas hasta la habitación de la modista y su hermana, y de allí a aquel restaurante en donde habían acordado reunirse. Ya casi era hora.

* * *

_¿Dónde está?_ -Se preguntó una preocupada Sweetie Belle, sentada frente a Rarity en una mesa de cuatro, mientras su hermana mayor revisaba el menú.

—...y aún siendo dietético, el heno fresco con cubierta de cereales y jugo de manzana suena bastante tentador, ¿Tú que pedirás, Sweetie? -Preguntó amablemente, sin recibir respuesta.- ¿Sweetie?

—¿Eh? Uh... disculpa, ¿Decías?

—Sweetie Belle, ¿Qué sucede? Has estado algo extraña toda la mañana.

—No pasa nada, solo... extraño un poco a mamá y a papá, después de todo he estado aquí contigo toda la semana. Estaba pensando en ir a visitarlos esta tarde, y volver mañana antes de la ceremonia. ¿Te molestaría?

—Oh Sweetie... -Se enterneció, sentándose a su lado para abrazarla- Claro que no me molesta. -Respondió comprensivamente, cambiando su mirada a una con dejos de recelo.- No si llegas a tiempo a la celebración mañana en la noche. -Aclaró, con un tono entre medio del chascarrillo y la amenaza.

—Te prometí que estaría en primera fila, ¿Acaso no confías en mí? -Preguntó, con aquel mismo tono.

—Pequeña diablilla... -Acarició su melena cariñosamente.- Oye, ¿Y qué me dices de Spike? Parecía algo distraído cuando se fue...

—El me lo contó, que estaba preocupado por Twilight. Se pone algo dramática cuando debe ocuparse de un gran evento como este, y temía que perdiera los estribos mientras él estaba ausente. -Respondió rápidamente, ya habiendo preparado aquella excusa por si acaso.

—Mi Spikey-Wikey es un caballero muy atento. Después de todo incluso se ofreció cortésmente a ayudarme con todo esto. -Continuaba ella, cuando vio al dragón atravesar el umbral de la puerta.- Allí está.

—¡Por aquí, Spike! -Llamó la menor agitando su casco, a lo que el dragón respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sweetie, ¿Qué modales son esos?

—Oye, no pasa nada, nadie nos está prestando atención.

—Pero ese no es el punto... -La reprendía, cuando el dragón se dejo caer en una de las sillas, visiblemente agotado.- Oh Spike, siento haberte mantenido ocupado toda la mañana.

—Tranquila, te dije que tenía el día libre. -Dijo relajadamente al acomodarse.- ¿Ya han pedido?

—Íbamos a hacerlo, pero queríamos esperarte. -Explicó Sweetie.

—Gracias chicas. Oigan, ¿Creen que aquí vendan gemas? -Cuestionó el dragón en tono confidente. Ambas rieron.

—No lo creo, cariño. ¿Por qué no pides algo del menú?

—Uh... otro día, otro plato de heno frito. Al menos es crujiente. -Bromeó, dejando de lado el menú, y regalando una sonrisa a las hermanas.

Luego de ello, el almuerzo siguió su curso normal. Mientras las unicornios platicaban y degustaban un suculento platillo, el dragón ingería el suyo sin mucho entusiasmo. Realmente no tenía deseos de comer o hablar, pero tampoco deseaba preocupar a sus amigas.

En tanto, aquel miraba a su alrededor a las familias de ponis en cada una de las mesas de aquel restaurante, felices y despreocupadas. Y pensó que quizá ya nunca sería así para él.

Pensó también que, aún cuando había un dragón de tamaño considerable en la misma habitación, hubo muy pocas caras sorprendidas, o que lo observaban de reojo al verlo ingresar. Ahora, ya nadie prestaba atención a aquella criatura, ya nadie veía en él peligro alguno. A los ojos de todos aquel, sorprendentemente, era un dragón domesticado.

—Cielos, ¡Miren la hora! Lo siento chicos, pero debo irme. ¡Esos vestidos no van a prepararse solos! -Esclareció, haciendo un gesto para pagar la cuenta.

—Déjalo Rarity, yo pago esta vez. Ve tranquila. -Permitió Spike.

—Gracias Spikey, eres un gran amigo. -Aún cuando se trataba de un agradecimiento, aquellas palabras no hacían más que ahondar la herida en el corazón del dragón.- ¿Tú qué harás, Sweetie?

—Me quedaré un poco más. Estoy super satisfecha. -Fingió ella, pasando un casco por su vientre. La mayor la miró con desaprobación, a lo que ella respondió con una pequeña risa.- Anda, no te preocupes.

—Oh cielos, es cierto. Spike, Sweetie quería regresar a Ponyville esta tarde a visitar a nuestros padres. ¿Crees que podrías acompañarla hasta la estación de trenes?

—Vamos, Rarity, no hace falta-... -Iba a renegar, pero fue interrumpida.

—Claro que sí, no es seguro que una niña ande sola por las calles de la ciudad. Me quedaría más tranquila si fueras con él. -Sweetie decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que la llamara "niña", solo porque ya se había acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo. Y aún cuando hubieran pasado 20 años, Rarity de seguro seguiría refiriéndose de la misma forma a su hermana menor.

—Hermana, él ni siquiera ha aceptado. -Esclareció ella. Rarity se mostró realmente avergonzada, al darse cuenta de que ya había dado por hecho que su amigo aceptaría.

—Oh Spike, lo siento-...

—Tranquila, la llevaré a la estación apenas esté lista.

—Muchas gracias, Spike. De acuerdo, si me necesitan estaré en la torre. -Dejo dicho, abrazando cariñosamente a su hermana, y luego al dragón.

Cuando llevó sus brazos al cuello del dragón, apoyándose en su pecho, por un momento Spike no supo qué hacer. Permaneció petrificado unos instantes que esperaba la unicornio no hubiera notado, antes de llevar sus brazos a las espaldas de la misma.

Aprovechó hasta el último segundo para sentir el perfume de naranjos y la textura del pelaje de la unicornio que él más amaba, antes de permitirle partir. Como si aquella fuera la última vez que la vería en su vida. Al apartarse, fue Rarity quien notó algo extraño en su mirada, y la duda pudo con ella.

—Spike, ¿De verdad estás bien? -Preguntó, realmente preocupada.

Sweetie observaba la escena detenidamente y en silencio, preguntándose si su amigo seguiría a su corazón y haría un último intento antes de que la unicornio partiese, o si ya se había resignado al destino que le deparaba al guardar silencio.

Para el pesar de la menor, aquel no dijo palabra alguna, sino que asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió con la ternura que se le dedica a un niño en sus primeros años.

—Estoy bien. Anda, vete. Yo me ocupo del resto.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo. -Sonrió ella, antes de tomar su abrigo y su cartera, y partir de allí tan rápido como se lo permitían sus cascos y el ambiente.

El dragón permaneció allí, de pie, petrificado mientras la bella modista se escapaba de sus garras nuevamente. Y hubiera permanecido así, de no ser porque su hermana aún estaba presente, expectante de la situación, en primera fila para el espectáculo de su humillación desde su punto de vista.

—Solo diré... que no quiero hablar de esto, ¿Crees que sea posible?

—Claro. -Respondió ella, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Uh... de acuerdo, ¿Cuándo quieres salir?

* * *

Ya comenzaba a nevar cuando el dragón y la unicornio salían del restaurante, ambos adecuadamente abrigados para combatir las temperaturas de aquellos días. Spike creyó que podría escapar al incesante parloteo de la unicornio al menos en aquella ocasión, pero estaba muy equivocado.

—Y… ¿Que harás ahora? –Aventuró ella.

—Sweetie…

—¡N-no, no hablaba de eso! Quiero decir… luego de que me vaya.

—Aun no lo sé. Luego de todo esto, creo que solo quiero llegar a mi habitación y descansar, sabes. Olvidar todo y, de ser posible, retirarme temprano de la ceremonia mañana.

—Entiendo… debe ser muy difícil para ti. -Aceptó ella, pero lo que menos tenía deseos de tratar el dragón era ese tema.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Volveré mañana temprano, a tiempo para prepararme y ayudar a Rarity a ultimar los preparativos. ¿Quieres que pase por tu habitación al llegar?

—No, estaré bien. Descuida.

—No lo creo, pero haré de cuenta que sí.

—¿Y que harás con el regalo?

—No tengo idea. Preguntarte a ti era mi última oportunidad, pero no puedo pedírtelo ahora. Disculpa.

—Ya. No te preocupes por eso.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma le pediré ayuda a mi madre. Quizá no coincida mucho en gustos con Rarity o conmigo, pero siendo esta una ocasión especial, tal vez se le ocurra algo adecuado.

—Un salto de fe. –Bromeo él, aunque a la unicornio no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia.- De verdad… espero que lo consigas.

—Sí, yo también. –Concluyo, con inquietud.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya habían arribado a la estación de Canterlot, en la cual había una gran circulación dada la época de fiestas. Luego de 15 largos minutos, el tren llego al andén dejando tras de sí un halo de vapor que, al disiparse, dejo al descubierto su estructura.

Al grito del asistente de maquinista, que llamaba a los pasajeros al grito de "El tren a Ponyville saldrá ahora, ¡Todos a bordo!", las puertas del ferrocarril se abrieron de par en par desde el primero hasta el último vagón. Solo entonces, la unicornio se paró sobre sus cuartos traseros para abrazar al dragón por el cuello, afecto que el correspondió llevando su garra a la espalda de ella.

—Todo estará bien. -Lo consoló ella. El dragón debió hacer un esfuerzo imposible para no echarse a llorar sobre sus hombros, antes de apartarse con una sonrisa fingida.

—Lo sé. Te veré luego.

—_¡Último aviso! ¡El tren a Ponyville partirá ahora! ¡Todos a bordo! _-Llamó nuevamente.

—Me llaman. -Aclaró ella

—Cuídate, Sweetie. -Alcanzó a decir, antes de que la yegua se voltease para ingresar al tren rápidamente, mientras la observaba partir.

Rápidamente, la unicornio buscó un asiento a dos vagones de distancia de la puerta por la cual había subido, hallando un lugar junto a la ventana. Sin más energías para continuar se dejó caer en el mismo, al poco tiempo apoyando su casco sobre el borde de la ventana, disponiéndose a disfrutar del blanco paisaje del invierno desde el momento en que el tren partiera.

Oyó las puertas cerrándose, y el tren poco a poco iniciar su marcha. Aspiró profundamente, y al exhalar y abrir los ojos se encontró con aquel bello escenario, el cual era su favorito del año. Las copas de los pinos a lo lejos cubiertas de nieve, tanto como la mayor parte de los campos, y los lagos congelados que semejaban a un espejo gigante, que reflejaban la espectacular imagen del cielo.

—Es una bella vista. -Dijo una voz a su lado.

—Si... es perfecta. -Respondió ella, sin caer en la cuenta de la voz que le había hablado. Se volteó sorprendida, encontrándose con el dragón de escamas purpuras, que la observaba divertido.- E-Spike, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—A decir verdad, no tenía deseos de quedarme solo en casa. Y como te he dicho, tengo la tarde libre.

—¿Y qué harás en Ponyville? Tus amigas están en el castillo ahora mismo.

—Claro que no. Tengo a una justo a mi lado.

—Spike... -Respondió ella con ternura.

—Además, aún hay algo que debemos hacer. Primero debemos ir a la biblioteca. Una vez allí, tú decides.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Creo que conozco el regalo perfecto. -Reveló él, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

_Año nuevo. Fanfic nuevo._

_¡Buenas otra vez, mis lectores! Volvemos a salirnos de los raíles de la aventura en Decisiones y nos arriesgamos por una historia que apunta al romance. _

_Lo mismo que la última vez, estoy metiéndome en terreno literario desconocido para mi (nunca escribí nada parecido), pero intentaré crear una obra en la que valga la pena perderse._

_En fin, de ahora en más pienso actualizar más seguido, asique no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que sepan de mi nuevamente._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	2. Aventura bajo la nieve

_Capítulo 2 – Aventura bajo la nieve_

La puerta de la biblioteca Golden Oak se abrió repentinamente, y dos figuras encapuchadas ingresaron forzados por una fuerte ventisca que arreciaba en el exterior. La figura mayor debió apresurarse a cerrar la puerta, antes de que la temperatura de aquel ambiente disminuyese más.

—Finalmente en casa. -Se alegró la figura mayor, que al quitarse la bufanda que le cubría no era nadie más que Spike, el dragón que había sido criado en aquel lugar.

No le tomó mucho esfuerzo moverse ágilmente a través de las columnas de libros acomodadas metódicamente a lo largo de cualquier espacio libre de la sala, mientras iba en busca de algo en particular.

—Quizá sea cosa mía, pero creo que los pegasos se excedieron esta vez... -Dictaminó su acompañante, una unicornio blanca que, solo al despojarse de su capucha, notó el verdadero desastre en que se había convertido la habitación.- Y quizá... esto esté más desordenado de lo que recuerdo.

—El Sr. Waddle se mudó hace un par de semanas, y nos dejó todos los libros que tenía en su casa. -Explicó mientras descendía rápidamente de una de las columnas, para dirigirse a la chimenea y encenderla con una llamarada.- Sip... Twilight también estaba sorprendida, o... más bien, muy emocionada. Hay ejemplares aquí que prácticamente ya no se consiguen en ninguna otra librería. -Concluyó al regresar a la entrada, mientras su amiga seguía perdida en los títulos de la primer columna.- Ten cuidado, no querrás que te caigan encima. -Bromeó, mientras colgaba su gabardina.

—Cómo si fuese tan-... -Replicaba cuando al voltearse, el borde de su abrigo quedó atrapado entre dos de aquellos tomos, lo que derivó en una avalancha de literatura sobre la joven poni. Completamente cubierta, en un solo esfuerzo apenas logró hacer sobresalir la mitad de su cuerpo de aquel sepulcro, mientras el dragón se arrodillaba frente a ella, intentando contener la risa.- Ni una palabra de esto. A nadie.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Tú qué crees? -Le dedicó una mirada gélida como el hielo mismo. Tomándola por los brazos, Spike le ayudó a incorporarse rápidamente.- Llámame loca, pero habría que poner un poco de orden aquí.

—Esto es lo que Twilight llama "orden". Al menos hasta que terminemos de hacer lugar en el sótano. -Explicó, comenzando a reunir los libros uno por uno.

Mientras Sweetie se sacudía de su abrigo el polvo acumulado de años en aquellas obras y lo colocaba en el perchero de la entrada, el dragón alcanzó a avistar la cutie mark de la poni, conformada por un corazón rodeado por un listón purpura, con una corchea del mismo color en el centro. Antes de que hubiera terminado, desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—Bien, lo bueno es que llegamos aquí bastante rápido. Lo malo... es que probablemente el tren no funcione mañana si las vías están congeladas.

—Pensaremos en eso luego. De momento tenemos otros asuntos que atender. -Respondió, mientras terminaba de rearmar aquella columna.

—Disculpa, sé que me dijiste que no querías hablar más del asunto. Pero... hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer? -Cuestionó con curiosidad. Spike se detuvo en seco con el último tomo en su garra izquierda.- Cuando subí al tren parecía que estabas a punto de derrumbarte, pero luego... estabas un poco más alegre, ¿Por qué? -Inquirió nuevamente. El dragón tragó saliva antes de responder.

—No lo estaba. -Al voltearse, Sweetie se sorprendió al notar aquella misma mirada miserable que había encontrado en el centro comercial horas antes.- En la mañana me pediste ayuda para conseguir el regalo perfecto para Rarity. Si bien el... "motivo" no es algo que me alegre, no es razón para no darte una garra, ni tampoco para que estuviese días encerrado en el castillo, sollozando por un amor que sabía imposible hacia tiempo. Decidí que iba a armarme con mi mejor actitud, y te ayudaría con esto. Somos amigos, y... es lo menos que puedo hacer. Por ti y por Rarity. -Concluyó él, melancólico, al tiempo que Sweetie se le acercaba.

—Gracias Spike. -Le dijo con ternura, parándose en sus cuartos traseros para abrazarle por el cuello cariñosamente. Esta vez el dragón correspondió al afecto, rodeándola con ambos brazos.

—Cuando quieras. -Susurró. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos se apartaron, y la unicornio le mantuvo la mirada, con la intriga marcada en el rostro.

—Y bien, entonces... ¿A qué te referías con "el regalo perfecto"? -Preguntó una vez más. Spike blandió su mejor sonrisa enigmática para la ocasión.

—Ven, te lo mostraré. -Le pidió, tomando el candelabro de la mesa del salón y encendiendo las velas con una pequeña llamarada verde.

* * *

Al tenue resplandor de aquella fuente de luz, el dragón y la poni descendieron por las escaleras del sótano. Solo cuando hubieron terminado aquel tramo cruel tanto para pezuñas como garras, depositaron el candelabro en la mesa junto a la escalera, mientras el dragón oprimía el interruptor de la luz.

La misma no develó un mejor escenario al que se encontraba en la sala de la planta baja sino uno que, aparte de estar tapizado con libros en cada rincón, no parecía ser el lugar ideal para alguien alérgico al polvo.

—Salud. -Respondió al estornudo de Sweetie, mientras se dirigía al librero al fondo de la habitación.

Colocándose a un lado del mismo lo empujó con fuerza y paciencia. Una vez que el mueble quedó a dos metros de distancia contra la pared, se develó un pasaje que la yegua no recordaba haber visto en su vida, el cual daba acceso a una pequeña porción de la habitación de no más de dos metros de profundidad, únicamente ocupado por dos grandes estanterías antiguas.

—¿Qué es...?

—Aquí guardamos los ejemplares que consideramos únicos y valiosos. Aunque la gran mayoría ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos.

—Disculpa... Spike. Pero no creo que un libro, por más que sea único, sea lo adecuado para mi hermana. Si, le gustan los romances, o cualquiera que hable sobre la moda a través del tiempo, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente-...

—No era un libro lo que tenía en mente, Sweetie. -Le aclaró, empujando el fondo de uno de los estantes sin dejar de mirarle.

Inmediatamente, el crudo sonido de engranajes oxidados girando se oyó en la habitación, y segundos después el fondo falso se apartó dando acceso a un compartimiento secreto, poblado de papiros antiguos y hojas sueltas. Y por encima de todo, lo que parecía ser un viejo libro de tapa dura sin título en tapa ni lomo resultó ser la elección del dragón.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Lo encontré aquí mismo hace algún tiempo. No es un libro publicado, sino el manuscrito de algún poni... -Explicaba mientras se dirigía a la mesa del candelabro, sobre la cual colocó el libro ya abierto de par en par.- Cuenta la historia de una joya mágica, oculta desde hace cientos de años.

—Tienes mi atención. -Declaró, mientras tomaba asiento sobre un banco hecho de enciclopedias, esperando que fuera él quien le resumiese la historia dado que el manuscrito debía de tener al menos cincuenta hojas.

—Veamos... -Comenzó a hojearlo, intentando rescatar la idea principal del texto que tiempo atrás había leído con entusiasmo.- La historia trata más o menos sobre una princesa y un herrero, que se conocieron cuando la primera viajó junto a su padre y hermana hacia otro reino; parece que fue amor a primera vista. Tiempo después, comenzaron a verse a escondidas fuera de su castillo, siempre luego de la medianoche, bajo el abrigo del cielo nocturno...

—Aw... ¡Que romántico! ¿Y cómo sigue? ¿Cómo sigue?

—Espera... -Pidió, mientras intentaba forzar su, ya de por si, aguda vista.- Cielos, no recordaba esto. Varios fragmentos del texto están ilegibles. Pero... creo que puedo rescatar algo de aquí. Parece que tiempo después, su hermana descubrió aquella relación y advirtió a su padre. El rey, no deseando un eslabón débil en la cadena de su bella familia, prohibió a su hija volver a ver alguna vez a aquel corcel. No hace falta decir que, aunque la seguridad se dobló alrededor de su hija, ella encontró la forma de evadirla y encontrarse con su amado nuevamente. Desesperado por el futuro de su hija y de su familia, el rey tomó medidas aún más drásticas, encarcelando en el calabozo del castillo al herrero, alegando que había intentado atacar a la princesa.

—¿Por qué no pudieron simplemente dejarla ser feliz a su lado? Cielos...

—A veces la gente se niega a aceptar lo que ven sus ojos, Sweetie. Bueno... esto también está algo borroso. Lo siguiente que pone es que la princesa, a través de un buen amigo de su infancia, logró enviar la gema que adornaba su pecho -un raro diamante purpura del tamaño de un casco- a un joyero del reino, quien talló la misma para darle la forma de una rosa, una exactamente igual en color y forma a la que el herrero le había regalado el día que se conocieron. A través de aquel mismo amigo, le hizo llegar la gema al prisionero, haciéndole saber que no lo había olvidado, que aún lo amaba, y que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

—Un amor sincero... -Suspiró ella.- No hay muchos como ese hoy en día.

—¿Ya has estado enamorada?

—Aún no, pero si me enamoro alguna vez, será de alguien que de verdad merezca mi cariño. -Continuó, risueña.

—Nunca se sabe. Una vez que se alguien se ha metido en tu corazón, es difícil sacarlo, por más que en el fondo sepas que no vale la pena. -Sweetie iba a responderle, pero se mordió la lengua ante la posibilidad de que su comentario pudiese herir a su ya triste amigo dragón.- En fin, esto... también está borrado. Rayos, hay una gran parte de la historia que se perdió. De acuerdo, creo que puedo salvar algo más a partir de aquí. Aparentemente la princesa logró ayudarle a escapar poco después, y ambos se dispusieron a huir del reino a un lugar donde a nadie le importara quienes fuesen, donde pudieran vivir su amor en paz. Su padre, desesperado, envió a toda la guardia real a cada zona de la ciudad, con ordenes de rastrear a su hija y de poner fin a la vida de aquel misero herrero, que había puesto en su contra a la joven. Cuando les acorralaron, encontraron que el herrero estaba armado con una filosa espada, y defendió su vida y la de su amada hasta el último momento... -Leía, deteniéndose un largo rato poco después.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntada, con necesidad por conocer el desenlace.

—Sweetie... seguramente querrás aniquilarme, pero... el final está borrado.

—¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó, con enfado y desespero.- ¡Vamos Spike, no puedes hacerme esto!

—Lo siento, la última vez que lo leí parecía estar casi completo.

—¿Y cuándo lo leíste por última vez?

—Hace ocho años. -Habló, con una sonrisa inocente.

—Cielos... ¿Y cuál fue el punto de esto?

—El punto era... que antes de encontrar este manuscrito, había leído algo parecido. Un libro titulado "La leyenda de la Rosa Eterna", por Moonlight Sonata.

—Espera, ¿Hay un libro oficial sobre esto?

—Como dije, lo trataba simplemente como una leyenda, aunque es una bastante conocida. Pero hay muchos detalles distintos: en la misma, quien roba el corazón de la princesa es un ladrón, no un herrero. Y en ningún momento se habla de su hermana.

—¿Entonces es una historia distinta?

—Se parecen demasiado como para considerarlo. El hecho es que, en la novela de Moonlight Sonata, el diamante purpura encierra un misterioso poder: se dice que es capaz de hacer perdurar los sentimientos más puros a través del tiempo. No sé si será verdad, pero también cuenta que muchos han buscado el diamante alrededor del mundo, sin éxito. Según parece, es una de las joyas más codiciadas de toda la historia.

—Parece algo demasiado serio como para ser solo una leyenda. -Respondió, extrañada.

—Exacto, y este manuscrito, aunque difiere en varios detalles, solo le da más validez.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo termina la novela? Anda, dime.

—El ladrón, que aquí es el herrero, es herido de gravedad en el pecho durante el combate, pero ambos logran escapar de la ciudad. Se dice que se escondieron en algún lugar de Equestria, asumieron nuevas identidades, y vivieron el resto de sus vidas en paz. El amor que compartieron se volvió una leyenda.

—El final perfecto. -Convino ella, nuevamente risueña.

—Un poco empalagoso, pero si, es aceptable.

—¿Dónde crees que esté el diamante purpura? ¿Crees que haya sido enterrado con ellos? ¿O se lo heredaron a sus hijos, y ellos a sus nietos?

—Es por eso que estamos aquí. -Reveló, extrayendo desde el interior de la cubierta de la tapa trasera un papel doblado en forma rectangular. Al extenderlo sobre la mesa quedó a la vista un mapa hecho a casco, poniendo en ella varias ubicaciones correspondientes a Equestria, como la ciudad de Canterlot en las montañas, el viejo poblado de Hollow Shades al noroeste. También Cloudsdale, la ciudad en las nubes, y no menos importante, el bosque Everfree, donde su atención se centró completamente pues era hacia donde apuntaba el mapa.- Parece que alguien, fuera de quien fuera este manuscrito, encontró la ubicación de la joya. O quizá... fue quien la escondió aquí.

—En el bosque Everfree... pues claro, nadie se atrevería a explorar ahí.

—Exacto.

—¿Este es el regalo del que hablabas?

—Si lo que se dice sobre este diamante es cierto, entonces... al menos para mi, no podrías encontrar otro regalo mejor para esta ocasión. -Concluyó finalmente.

La potra desvió la mirada de aquel punto en el mapa, únicamente para observar de reojo la expresión del dragón. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo pues en sus ojos aún podía notar aquella tristeza, pero no iba a empujarlo a hablar de ello una vez más.

—Es... simplemente perfecto. Esto es lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo. -Aceptó ella, emocionada.

—Si... pero tenemos un pequeño problema de tiempo. -Declaró el dragón, algo incómodo. La unicornio tardó unos instantes en unir los hilos, y reaccionar de forma realmente dramática.

—¡Cielos, es cierto! ¡La ceremonia es mañana en la noche! ¡No tenemos tiempo de ir a buscarlo! -Se desesperó, golpeando el suelo repetidamente con sus cascos tal cual Twilight solía hacer en sus momentos de crisis.

—En realidad, creo que corremos con el tiempo justo. Si la Rosa Eterna está en el lugar que señala aquí, entonces contaríamos con el tiempo suficiente para ir allí y regresar a Canterlot antes de la ceremonia si vamos ahora mismo. Pero es tu decisión. -Concluyó con seriedad. Sweetie le observó consternada, sin saber que decir.- Estaríamos ocupando las últimas horas que quedan en buscar este diamante, pero nadie nos asegura que todavía siga allí. Y, de no estar, habremos desperdiciado el poco tiempo que nos quedaba para buscar aquel regalo. -Sweetie se encontró frente a un dilema que no esperaba, pues lo que decía el dragón era cierto. Si fallaban, sus cascos estarían vacíos al llegar la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Luego de considerarlo seriamente unos momentos, finalmente le sonrió al dragón con determinación.

—Si este diamante es todo lo que dices que es, entonces vale la pena intentarlo. Muy bien, ¡Hagámoslo! -Exclamó, entusiasta. El dragón asintió, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que el dragón y la unicornio habían llegado a la biblioteca. Cuándo Spike se equipó con su reloj de muñeca, ya ponían las 18:36 hs.

—Abrígate bien, Sweetie. La ventisca afuera ha empeorado, y no me gusta como se ve... -Explicaba, mientras se enfundaba nuevamente su gabardina (esta vez, con una linterna de pecho agregada en uno de sus bolsillos), su bufanda, y tomaba una mochila con algunas provisiones.

—Tranquilo, me has dado incluso las gafas para nieve de Twilight. -Asintió ella al colocarse las mismas, vistiendo también la ropa de invierno de la unicornio lavanda, que a diferencia de su anterior abrigo facilitaba mucho más el movimiento.

—Con eso debería bastar, pero ten cuidado, prácticamente no se ve nada allá fuera. Eso, sumado al hecho de que el bosque está poblado de criaturas peligrosas, por lo que debemos estar listos para correr de ser necesario. Asique, por seguridad, trata de no separarte de mí. De acuerdo, ¿Estás lista?

—¡Si, capitán! -Exclamó con seriedad fingida, haciendo un gesto con su casco.

—No es gracioso. -Negó, abriendo la puerta y sintiendo el beso frío del viento sobre su rostro al salir al exterior.

Ponyville se encontraba irreconocible, pues la nieve lo cubría todo de tal forma que nadie podría haber distinguido siquiera la alcaldía de la pastelería, sumado al hecho de que ya quedaba poca luz del día.

La monumental cantidad de nieve y el fuerte viento que arreciaba limitaban incluso más su visión, a través de la cual lo único que habían sido capaces de divisar en movimiento había sido un poni de traje cargando un maletín, que parecía observarlos desde lejos, ajeno a la tormenta que se montaba a su alrededor antes de voltearse y continuar su camino.

Sin tiempo que perder, ambos se apresuraron a atravesar un recorrido de múltiples obstáculos en diez calles a través del pueblo, antes de arribar al puente que hacía las veces de entrada principal al bosque.

—Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿Verdad? -Levantó la voz para que la unicornio le oyera. La misma asintió con seriedad real, antes de que ambos se pusieran en camino, ingresando con decisión en aquel peligroso bosque.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que se vieran evidentemente rodeados por la maleza del Everfree, aunque la mayor parte de la misma estuviera camuflada por la nieve.

Al principio caminaban por los senderos principales, aquellos de los que apenas debían desviarse para visitar a Zecora. Aunque guiándose por aquel viejo mapa que a duras penas parecía resistir el temporal, iban por un camino distinto, a un lugar que Spike conocía bien: El castillo de las hermanas nobles.

Al llegar al claro que daba al puente de madera, el dragón y la poni vislumbraron la silueta de aquel recuerdo ya olvidado. El lugar a donde Twilight y Rarity habían partido tantos años atrás buscando salvar a Equestria de la noche eterna se levantaba a lo lejos, ajeno al paso del tiempo.

—Pensar que han pasado siete años... -Comentó Sweetie, recordando aquel día.

—Y este lugar aún se siente... tenebroso.

—Vamos, no me digas que te da miedo.

—Es solo un castillo destruido, ¿Por qué habría de darme miedo?

—No lo sé... ¿Quién sabe? Quizá haya alguna criatura maligna viviendo allí. -Bromeó ella.

—Que bueno que no tendremos que averiguarlo. -Suspiró. Sweetie rió ante su resolución.

—Y bien, ¿Hacia dónde?

—Aquí pone que el lugar está al borde, o dentro de un cañón al menos cinco kilómetros más adelante, pero si caminamos en línea recta tendremos una buena caída hasta llegar al otro lado del bosque. Aunque aquí hay una flecha que, al parecer, señala un atajo. Y pasa... pasa... -Comenzó a mirar hacia adelante, buscando el punto que señalaba y encontrando a lo lejos una cueva que parecía atravesar el subsuelo del castillo.- Por allí...

Haciendo uso de la escalera que les conducía a la parte exterior inferior de la estructura, llegaron a la entrada de la caverna. Ambos tragaron saliva al ver cuán grande, profunda y oscura resultaba ser.

—Las damas primero. -Dijo el dragón.

—Uh... no puedo creerlo.

—Era broma. Entramos los dos, al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

—Trato. -Aceptó ella. Spike encendió su linterna y Sweetie Belle iluminó su cuerno, para luego internarse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Allí podía oírse el tintineo de gotas de agua que se precipitaban sobre la roca, algo extraño para una época del año en que las goteras tendían a transformarse en pequeñas columnas de hielo en un ambiente similar. Al avanzar, se sorprendieron al descubrir la razón de esto.

Había un árbol tallado en piedra en el interior de la cueva, el cual estaba cubierto por alguna clase de enredadera espinosa, babeante, que parecía reaccionar ante los sonidos a su alrededor, e impedía definir la forma de aquella escultura a simple vista.

—¿Qué será eso? -Cuestionó en un susurro.

—Algo a lo que no debemos molestar, eso es seguro. Quédate detrás de mí, vamos a ir por los bordes. -Respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

—De acuerdo.

Con sigilo y mucha precaución, habían sido capaces de atravesar aquella peligrosa zona, en la cual probablemente muchas criaturas incautas fueron el alimento de aquella planta.

Medio kilómetro más adelante, una pequeña entrada daba paso al exterior, donde el viento frío comenzaba a calarles los huesos nuevamente, empujando sus instintos a retroceder al centro de la cueva, que permanecía relativamente cálida por causa de la criatura que allí habitaba.

—Cielos, por un momento creí que nos atraparía. -Susurró.

—El Everfree está lleno de peligros. Es una suerte que pudiéramos evitar el único que encontramos hasta ahora.

—Escuché que las mantícoras son el verdadero problema aquí. Pero mientras no nos metamos con ellas, no se meterán con nosotros.

—Rarity te ha hablado una cosa o dos de este lugar, ¿Eh?

—Sí, y también me advirtió muchas veces que jamás entrara aquí si no era acompañada.

—Pues, que bueno que estás conmigo.

—Al menos.

—¿Al menos? -Inquirió, arqueando una ceja. Sweetie rió una vez más.

—Me alegra que me acompañes, Spike. -Corrigió ella, sin dejar de reír.

* * *

Al salir nuevamente al exterior, la ventisca arreciaba con fuerza nuevamente, y apenas eran capaces de ver más allá de unos cuantos metros de distancia. Es por ello que, luego de caminar hacia donde apuntaba el mapa durante algunos minutos, Spike se detuvo abruptamente al oír un crujir en las cercanías.

—Espera. -Detuvo su caminar, intentando descifrar el origen del sonido. No hace falta describir su desagradable sorpresa al notar que aquel sonido provenía directo del suelo bajo sus pies, que no era otra cosa que una fina capa de hielo que los separaba de un lago de agua helada.- No te muevas...

—Oh cielos, oh cielos... ¿Qué-... qué hago?

—Quédate quieta, precisamente donde estás ahora. No hagas movimientos bruscos. Yo... comenzaré a caminar muy lentamente, y quiero que tú me sigas. Pero tenemos que guardar distancia. ¿Entiendes? -Explicó en la forma más calmada posible, mientras que la unicornio temblaba ligeramente, no habiendo esperado un peligro similar.

—Re-regresemos Spike, esto fue... una muy mala idea.

—Estamos a mitad del lago, Sweetie. Volver es tan peligroso como avanzar.

—Pero... tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo, Spike. Por favor...

—No vas a caer, Sweetie. No voy a permitirlo. -Le prometió. Los ánimos de la unicornio parecieron calmarse momentáneamente al oírle, antes de asentir temblorosamente.- Confía en mí.

Ambos continuaron avanzando a través de aquel lago manteniendo una distancia de tres metros entre sí, con el dragón volteando constantemente a comprobar el estado de la unicornio, cuyas pesuñas temblaban a cada paso que daba.

Los segundos pasaban como si fuesen horas, y cada paso que daban definía si conseguirían llegar a su destino, o descansarían como cubos de hielo en las profundidades aquella misma noche. Ambos comenzaban a reconsiderar si valía la pena correr tales riesgos por obtener aquella gema que se creía perdida hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Luego de interminables momentos, el dragón y la unicornio alcanzaron a sentir tierra bajo la nieve, y supieron entonces que se encontraban a salvo. No menos que aliviada, la unicornio se dejó caer de bruces al suelo, abrazándolo como si fuera la última porción de terreno seguro en todo Equestria.

—¡Gracias Celestia! ¡Gracias Luna! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -Continuaba ella, sin salir de aquel estado de desespero.

Mientras tanto, el dragón observaba hacia adelante, encontrando que apenas unos kilómetros de paseo a través del bosque los separaban de su objetivo. Al comprobar su reloj ya ponían las 21:16 hs, y la escasa luz de la linterna apenas alcanzaba para alumbrar el lugar tenuemente.

Ahora comenzaba el verdadero reto, pues se sabía que en el bosque Everfree las bestias salvajes estaban a la orden del día. Y si en algún lugar había posibilidades de encontrarlas, ese era la porción de bosque que tenían delante de ellos.

—Sweetie... -Susurró, inmóvil.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nos están observando. -Explicó el. Al levantar la vista, Sweetie pronto se vio acechada por decenas de ojos amarillos resplandecientes, que aguardaban desde la oscuridad. Timberwolves.

—Oh rayos...

—Cuando te lo diga, sube a mi espalda. Si no me equivoco, estamos a poco tiempo del cañón. ¿De acuerdo?

—No tenemos otra opción. -Asumió, incorporándose lentamente.

—Exacto. -El dragón observó detenidamente a cada figura en las penumbras, evaluando el momento indicado para reaccionar, pero cuando vio a una de ellas abrir sus fauces con deseo, sabía que ya no podía permitirse esperar más.- ¡Ahora!

En un rápido salto, Sweetie Belle saltó a la espalda de Spike y se aferró a él por encima de su mochila, mientras iniciaba la mayor carrera de toda su vida. Las bestias más cercanas al camino no tardaron en precipitarse sobre los compañeros, a quienes el dragón evadió en un rápido movimiento, dejando a estos atrás mientras el resto de la jauría le pisaba los talones.

La actual contextura de sus piernas le permitía correr como nunca antes, y sus sentidos draconianos le facilitaban percibir el peligro, definiendo la distancia que los separaba, y la cantidad de enemigos que le seguían.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, al paso que iban les devorarían antes de llegar a la mitad del camino, aunque obviamente no compartiría este dato con la unicornio. Debía pensar en algo rápidamente.

—¡Spike, mira! -Le alertó. Al mirar más adelante, se abría un abismo de al menos tres metros de ancho. Aún si no estuviera cargando la unicornio, ¿Tendría la habilidad suficiente para sortearlo?

Debió averiguarlo en aquel instante, pues no contaba con otras opciones. Al grito de la potra, saltó como nunca antes había saltado, alcanzando a tomarse de la parte descubierta del borde en el otro extremo con ambos brazos, apenas manteniéndose .

—¡No mires abajo! -Le alertó, intentando mantenerse con todas sus fuerzas.

Contrario a lo que le había pedido el dragón, Sweetie encontró un abismo que no parecía tener fin, y se sumergía en las penumbras a los pocos metros. Con un grito desgarrador en el oído de su compañero, se aferró a su cuello con tantas fuerzas como pudo, provocándole asfixia.

—Sweetie... n-no puedo respirar...

—¡Por favor, no me sueltes! -Suplicó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquella fracción del suelo comenzaba a ceder cuando los timberwolves finalmente se hicieron presentes, observando la situación paciente y detenidamente, encontrando que de saltar con destino hacia sus presas, morirían en el intento.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó comenzar a trepar, pero en el momento en que puso una garra fuera de lugar el suelo cedió finalmente. Apenas fue capaz de tomarse de una raíz dentro del mismo, que descendió un metro y se detuvo bruscamente, lo que hizo que la potra se desprendiera del dragón.

Sweetie Belle vio pasar su vida entera delante de sus ojos cuando sus brazos soltaron al dragón, y sintió su cuerpo en plena caída libre. Su mente quedó en blanco; ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar, ni a reaccionar. Lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue que todo había terminado.

Lo siguiente que sintió, y que no esperaba, fue un dolor intenso en su casco trasero derecho. Al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver al resplandor de su cuerno al dragón que la sostenía de aquel lugar, y la sangre que escapaba de la herida que el mismo le había provocado al oprimirla con su garra.

—¡Te prometí que no te dejaría caer! -Vociferó, antes de hacer uso de sus últimas fuerzas para balancear a la unicornio, y lanzarla a suelo seguro al instante.

No pasó mucho antes de que Sweetie se repusiera del shock que había sufrido y cojeara al encuentro de Spike, quien colgaba de una raíz a pocos segundos de romperse.

—¡Resiste, te sacaré de ahí! -Exclamó ella, iluminando su cuerno para hacer uso de la levitación, alcanzando a cubrir de un resplandor verde claro a duras penas la garra izquierda del dragón, de la cual tiró con todas sus fuerzas mientras el mismo se tomaba de la raíz con la derecha.

En aquel momento, Spike volteó a las criaturas que hasta hacia poco le perseguían y pudo ver que uno de ellos retrocedía poco a poco, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la unicornio, y supo lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado.

—¡Sweetie, apresúrate!

—¡Ya falta poco! ¡Resiste un poco más!

—¡Tira de una vez! ¡Ya no hay tiempo!

—¿De qué estás-...? -Iba a preguntar, cuando reaccionó al rugido en pleno salto del timberwolf hacia ella, cuyas fauces ya estaban abiertas y dispuestas a destazarla.- ¡Spike!

Ya no importó nada más. El dragón se tomó de la roca como le fue posible deshaciendo el aura de la unicornio y trepando con una fuerza bestial que no parecía tener segundos antes. Logró adelantarse, y fue gracias a esto que el lobo capturó su brazo y hombro izquierdos, y no a la joven detrás de él.

Sweetie se encontraba paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar mientras el lobo hundía los colmillos en el cuerpo de su amigo al desgarrar su abrigo, y la sangre comenzaba a surgir de sus heridas. El dragón le daba la espalda, y no era capaz de descifrar porque no reaccionaba, porque no se defendía de aquel ataque cuando la criatura estaba a punto de acabar con su vida o, como mínimo, de arrancarle el brazo, mientras el resto de la manada se preparaba para ir en su búsqueda y, acto seguido, disfrutar del festín.

Y si antes estaba paralizada, su cuerpo se vio petrificado cuando oyó un rugido muy distinto al de los lobos. Uno que aparentaba ser de una bestia más temible, más grande, más voraz de todo el bosque. Le tomó algunos segundos procesar que quien profería aquellos sonidos se encontraba justo frente a ella.

En un instante, el dragón tomó con su garra derecha la cabeza del timberwolf y, sin previo aviso de ninguna acción, la reventó contra su brazo en forma de astillas con un certero y rápido impacto. Y antes de que el resto del cuerpo cayera, lo tomó con ambos brazos y destruyó el leño principal, mientras rugía con fervor.

Al terminar, su respiración era agitada, violenta, frenética. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, sentía que tenía el mundo entero en sus garras. Sonrió eufórico antes de percatarse de que los timberwolves aún permanecían al otro lado del abismo, expectantes.

De pronto, se tendió sobre sus cuatro garras, y rugió como ninguna otra bestia lo había hecho en aquel bosque, nunca. Nunca había sentido nada igual; algo se había encendido en su interior, y ya no parecía haber forma de apagarlo.

Los timberwolves huyeron despavoridos, temerosos de aquel monstruo que había destruido a uno de los suyos sin mucha dificultad. Pero Spike no salía de aquel estado. Destrozar a aquel monstruo con sus propias garras le había dado tanto placer como nada en el mundo había hecho antes. Aún sentía deseos de desgarrar, de destrozar. ¿Pero qué? Si no había nadie más en kilómetros a la redonda más que...

—Spike... -Llamó Sweetie, visiblemente consternada por la escena que acababa de contemplar.

Solo entonces, el dragón se volteó a ver a la unicornio, que permanecía en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse y con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella criatura no se parecía en nada a quien la había sacado de aquel vacío. Su mirada era fría, sin sentimiento alguno, y sus fauces abiertas escurrían cierta cantidad de saliva. Ese no era su amigo, ese no era el dragón que ella tanto quería. Pero no quería creerlo.

—Spike, ¿E-eres tú? -Preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

* * *

_¿Capítulo nuevo? ¿En menos de dos semanas? ¡That's an academy record!_

_Aunque si, admito que es un poco corto, pero quizá de esta forma nos resulte más fácil a todos (muchos criticaron con mi otro fanfic el hecho de que actualizara cada dos meses, haciendo de aproximadamente 40 o 50 páginas cada entrega)._

_¿Ustedes qué prefieren? ¿Capítulos cortos en intervalos de tiempo menores o capítulos largos en intervalos de tiempo mayores?_

_En fin, espero que hasta ahora les guste lo que lean, porque tengo grandes expectativas con esta historia. Ah, y espero sus reviews. _

_Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima. _

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	3. Pétalos de rosa

_Capítulo 3 – Pétalos de rosa_

Oscuridad. La oscuridad lo devoraba todo. Aquel extraño espacio en el que se encontraba parecía infinito, y pequeño a la vez. Se veía atado por cadenas invisibles, sumergido en alguna especie de líquido que dificultaba aún más su movimiento. Pero se sentía bien.

De alguna forma, el dragón de escamas purpuras que allí reposaba sentía que ya no debía preocuparse de nada más. Todo había perdido importancia en su cabeza. Ya no tenía un objetivo, ya no tenía sueños, solo deseos. Deseaba descansar para siempre en aquel lugar olvidado por el resto del mundo.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. La sensación era abrumadora, pues allí no había nada ni nadie, más que él. No había reglas, no había fronteras ni límites. Esa oscuridad era él, y él era esa oscuridad. Ya no había dolor, ni miedo, ni pena en su mente. No necesitaba nada más.

Pero había algo que le molestaba: alguna especie de ruido en las lejanías, que hacía eco en aquel lugar oscuro. Era una voz femenina, de eso estaba seguro, pero...

_¿Quién...? ¿Quién es?_

—_¡Spike!_

_¿Mi nombre? Alguien... alguien me está llamando._

—_Spike, por favor. ¡Reacciona!_

_Reaccionar... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?_

—_¡Sé que puedes oírme! ¡Sé que me reconoces! ¡No soy tu enemiga!_

_¿Quién es? ¿Por qué grita? ¿Por qué me está llamando?_

—_¡Soy Sweetie! Soy Sweetie, Spike, por favor..._ -Decía aquella voz, de alguien que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

_Sweetie, ese nombre... me es familiar. Me recuerda a... campanas. Sweetie... Belle. Sweetie Belle. La recuerdo. Ella es... ella es mi amiga._ -Razonó finalmente. Fue entonces que un halo de luz poco a poco comenzó a disipar la oscuridad de aquel espacio, cegando la vista del dragón.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, un frío cruel recorrió su cuerpo, tan cruel como el dolor en su brazo izquierdo, que parecía haber estado a punto de desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Al aclararse su vista poco a poco, su respiración se volvió agitada. Algo lo había agotado en sobremanera, pero antes de sucumbir a aquel cansancio, alcanzó a ver el rostro de una joven unicornio blanca frente a él, por cuyas mejillas corrían lagrimas de tristeza y desesperación.

Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la unicornio en efecto estaba bajo él, que la mantenía de espaldas al suelo con las garras sobre sus hombros. Se encontraba paralizada por el miedo.

—Por favor, Spike. No lo hagas... no, por favor... -Suplicaba con temor. El dragón expandió sus ojos hasta alcanzar la medida de lo posible al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Swee... tie... -Alcanzó a decir con una voz ronca, ahogada. Fue el turno de la potra para sorprenderse al escucharle decir su nombre después de haberse convertido en aquel salvaje.- No... Sweetie... -Continuó al levantarse, disponiéndose a alejarse de aquel lugar, de aquella poni, de todo.

Sintió su cuerpo debilitarse poco a poco después, incapaz de caminar de otra forma que no fuera un irregular zigzag mientras intentaba huir. Su cabeza no era capaz de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo: los deseos de destruir aún estaban ahí pero ahora también era consciente de ello, consciente de algo que no quería hacer pero que su instinto le dictaba, le obligaba. No alcanzó a caminar mucho más cuando se rindió al coctel de emociones violentas que le abrumaban, cayendo de bruces al suelo poco después, inconsciente.

El silbido de la tormenta de nieve en sus oídos era todo lo que Sweetie podía sentir, más allá del dolor de su casco y la presión sobre sus hombros. El repentino ataque por parte de quien ella creía su amigo la había dejado en estado de shock por breves momentos, antes de incorporarse poco a poco.

Al levantarse, pudo ver a pocos metros al dragón y, al apoderarse de ella aquel temor nuevamente, iluminó su cuerno y comenzó a correr -dificultosamente por causa de la herida en su casco- al borde del abismo que antes habían saltado, buscando algún lugar por el cual cruzarlo fácilmente y regresar a Ponyville. Necesitaba huir. No sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, pero si sabía que debía de alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel dragón si lo que deseaba era vivir.

Recorrió al menos cien metros antes de comenzar a detenerse, con una respiración en extremo agitada. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de cada momento que había vivido recientemente, desde el momento en que se encontraba con Spike en la biblioteca leyendo aquel manuscrito que hablaba sobre la rosa eterna, saltando al momento en que destruyó a aquel timberwolf. El momento en que viajaba en su espalda, pasando al instante en que se abalanzó sobre ella, con claras intenciones de devorarla. Pero ella conocía al dragón, habían compartido gran parte de su infancia, y sabía bien que nunca sería capaz de algo como ello. Pero, sin embargo...

_¡Te prometí que no te dejaría caer!_ -Resonaban en su mente las palabras del dragón, las palabras que gritó cuando le salvó de caer al precipicio. Si, él la había salvado.

Llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que algo malo le había sucedido. Ese no era Spike, y al mismo tiempo, lo era. Pero, ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué la había atacado? Aquellos eran interrogantes que le decían a gritos que debía continuar su camino, pero no era capaz. Se volteó a encontrar la oscuridad del camino entre los árboles y supo que no podría dejar atrás a su amigo, no así.

Al regresar, encontró al dragón durmiente en el mismo lugar que había caído. Se apresuró hacia él y, haciendo un esfuerzo imposible por colocarse bajo su brazo e incorporarse nuevamente, comenzó a caminar lentamente, internándose en el bosque.

* * *

Una sensación cálida recorría las escamas del dragón purpura, quien lentamente abrió sus ojos. Al principio su visión era borrosa, pero pronto alcanzó a divisar una pequeña fogata, y frente a ella, una unicornio blanca de ojos entrecerrados, concentrada en aquel fuego.

Aún podía oír el sonido de la tormenta a lo lejos, como si se encontrase dentro de la biblioteca. Le tomó algunos segundos más el descubrir que se hallaba en el interior de una cueva.

—Sweetie. -Le llamó cansadamente.

La unicornio pareció sobresaltarse al levantar la vista, centrándose enteramente en el dragón. Aquel notó que no le había respondido, sino que le mantenía la mirada fija como si esperase algo de él, pero no era capaz de descifrar que.

—Sweetie, ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó finalmente. Los ojos de la potra parecieron humedecerse al resplandor del fuego mientras se incorporaba, caminaba hacia él y, sin mediar otra palabra, le envolvía en sus brazos, poniendo su cabeza por sobre su hombro.- Sweetie... ¿Por qué lloras? -Inquirió nuevamente. Ella no respondió, solo le abrazó con más fuerza, mientras la tormenta fuera de aquel refugio perdía toda importancia.

Pasaron los minutos, y la unicornio aún no lograba separarse del dragón, siendo incapaz de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, afligida por todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Spike, sin embargo, sentía impotencia por ser incapaz de apoyar a su amiga, pues no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero antes que nada, había una pregunta que debía hacer, pues la duda podía con él.

—¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? -Finalmente, luego de un buen rato, Sweetie se apartó a una corta distancia del rostro de Spike, y se dispuso a explicarle.

—Te-... te traje aquí luego de lo de los timberwolves. -Explicó ella, incómoda. Sin embargo, los ojos de Spike se abrieron mucho más al oírla.

—E-es cierto, los timberwolves...¿Qué sucedió con ellos? -La unicornio le observó confundida.

—¿No... no lo recuerdas?

—No, de hecho... -Comenzó a pensar, descubriendo una desagradable laguna en su memoria.- No puedo recordar nada. Solo sé... que logré sacarte de aquel agujero, pero el resto... -Intentaba recuperar los retazos faltantes, pero le era imposible.- ¿Qué sucedió después?

La potra no esperaba que el dragón hubiese olvidado lo sucedido, y ahora no tenía idea de lo que debía de hacer al respecto. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué había destruido a uno de ellos, y luego la había atacado a ella? Sweetie le conocía bien, y sabía que revelar aquello habría bastado para hacerle colapsar emocionalmente. Por ende, decidió "evitar" ciertos detalles de la historia que anteriormente había acontecido. No podía apartar su mente de la bestia de escamas purpuras que le había atacado, pero el dragón que ahora se encontraba frente a ella era su amigo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Luego de... de que me salvaste, yo... te ayudé a subir también. Algunos de los timberwolves intentaron saltar pero cayeron al vacío. Los demás ni siquiera se molestaron. Pero cuando subiste, perdiste el conocimiento, y te traje aquí para esperar a que te recuperaras. -Concluyó.

Spike aceptó la explicación. pero aún había un detalle suelto: el causante del dolor de su brazo izquierdo. Al apartar la vista de Sweetie, encontró marcas de colmillos sobre sus escamas, que ahondaban en la carne unos pocos milímetros.

—¿Y esto... cómo sucedió?

—C-cuando estaba tratando de sacarte de ahí, uno de los timberwolves que saltó se aferró a tu brazo con sus colmillos para no caer, pero pudiste quitártelo de encima a tiempo.

—Rayos, duele como el infierno.

—¿Quieres que yo...?

—¿Te molestaría? -Preguntó con gracia. Ella le sonrió.

—Claro que no...

—Gracias. Hay algunas vendas en la mochila. -Indicó.

Sweetie se dirigió a la misma rápidamente y, luego de revisarla unos minutos, las encontró. Mientras caminaba de regreso, Spike fue capaz de ver que su pierna cojeaba. Recordó entonces el momento en que la tomó del casco, con una fuerza excesiva, pero necesaria.

—Siento eso. -Se disculpó, cuando la unicornio se arrimó para arrancar la manga del abrigo, que se encontraba prácticamente suelta por el ataque sufrido.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu pierna...

—Oh, eso, no es nada. Apenas duele cuando camino.

—¿Estarás bien? -Preguntó nuevamente, preocupado. La unicornio, que cubría el brazo de Spike con los vendajes, suspiró cansadamente antes de hablarle cálidamente.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, no lo habría conseguido allá atrás. No te disculpes por eso Spike, me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

—Aún así, venir hasta aquí los dos solos fue una completa locura. Casi hago que nos maten, Sweetie. -Explicó con pesar. Se tomó una pausa antes de hablar nuevamente.- Lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí hasta que amanezca, y regresemos a Ponyville en la mañana.

—¡Ni hablar! -Se negó ella al apretar los vendajes inconscientemente. El dragón dejó escapar un quejido por el dolor.- Au, lo siento. De cualquier forma, ¡No podemos rendirnos cuando estamos tan cerca de conseguirlo! Y tampoco lo hemos hecho nada mal hasta ahora. Seguimos de una pieza, después de todo.

—¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

—El suficiente para conseguir lo que vinimos a buscar, y regresar a casa sanos y salvos.

—Me tienes mucha confianza, ¿No crees?

—Debo hacerlo, salvaste mi vida. Dos veces.

—Y tú la mía. Una vez.

—Entonces no estaremos a casco hasta que te salve la vida de nuevo, ¿No es así?

—No planeo darte la oportunidad, Sweetie. Creo que ya fue suficiente emoción para un solo día.

—Pero Spike, ¡Nunca se tienen suficientes emociones! -Exclamó felizmente.

—Sigue pensando así, e irás tú sola a buscar ese diamante. -Dijo con desgano, provocando la risa de la unicornio.

_Si... este es Spike. Estoy segura._ -Pensó ella sonriente, cuando terminaba de colocarle los vendajes.

—Y... listo. ¿Qué te parece? -Preguntó, con ánimos renovados.

—Es perfecto, gracias. ¿Han quedado vendas?

—Algunas. Espero no vayamos a necesitarlas.

—Las necesitamos ahora mismo. -Dijo seriamente, al incorporarse finalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? -Inquirió extrañada. Spike le sonrió.

—Anda, siéntate ahí.

—Uh... Spike, ya te he dicho que no-...

—Siéntate. -Insistió nuevamente, con un toque de severidad. La unicornio bufó, sin otra opción más que hacer caso al dragón.

—Dije que no hace falt- auch. -Reaccionó al dolor que le producía la presión que Spike ejercía en su casco.

—¿Decías?

—Olvídalo. -Se resignó, mientras su compañero tomaba las vendas restantes, y le envolvía cuidadosamente.

—En fin, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Ya son las tres de la mañana.

—Entonces... ¿No podemos esperar hasta el amanecer? -Preguntó ella, con cierta duda.

—Podemos, pero no llegaremos a tiempo a la ceremonia.

—Cielos... ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

—Porque así es la vida, Sweetie. -Replicó al terminar de vendarla.- Listo, con eso debería bastar. ¿Puedes levantarte?

La unicornio se incorporó, y luego de recorrer algunos metros concluyó que el dragón había hecho un trabajo excelente. Su casco ahora apenas molestaba cuando caminaba.

—Gracias Spike. -Dijo cálidamente.

—Oye, para eso están los amigos. -Continuó, mientras tomaba la mochila y la cargaba en su espalda.- Anda, salgamos de aquí y hallemos ese diamante.

—¡Claro que si, compañero! -Exclamó ella, poniéndose a su lado mientras salían al exterior nuevamente, abandonando la calidez de aquel lugar.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, el dragón y la poni se encontraban en camino nuevamente. No les fue difícil encontrar el sendero por el cual viajaban antes y, luego de seguirlo durante casi media hora, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la ubicación que el mapa señalaba cuando se encontraron frente al borde del cañón, que parecía sumergirse desde aquel punto hacia un pozo sin fondo, de kilómetros de extensión. ¿Dónde estaba el diamante? ¿En el fondo del cañón? ¿O acaso...?

—¿Y el mapa? -Cuestionó ella.

El dragón extrajo aquel papel, examinando de arriba a abajo el lugar que señalaba, buscando algún indicio del lugar donde se ubicaba la rosa. En una letra realmente pequeña ponía junto al círculo rojo una flecha negra hacia abajo, con la leyenda...

—_"3__28 cascos. No resbalar"._ -Leyó en voz alta, recibiendo una mirada interrogante por parte de la poni, que pronto cambió a una de sorpresa y desespero.

—Oh no, eso no es cierto.

—Pues parece que sí. -Respondió él, acercándose y evaluando la caída.- Cielos... es bastante profundo. ¿Cómo hicieron para esconderlo allí?

—¿Vamos a bajar?

—Eso parece.

—Pero... ¿Estás seguro de que podrás-...? Bueno, tú sabes.

—¿Sujetarme?

—Eso. -El dragón se agachó, y golpeó la roca del borde desprovista de nieve un par de veces.- Parece bastante sólido. Creo que puedo sostenerme bien.

—¿Crees? -Se preocupó su compañera. El dragón le sonrió con confianza, mientras procedía a dejar la mochila en el suelo para luego quitarse también el abrigo, tomándolo por las mangas.- ¿Qué haces?

—Mi cuerpo puede resistir el frío, tú no resistirás la caída. Además, no tengo deseos de que vuelvas a ahorcarme.

—Lo siento. -Se disculpó con una sonrisa incómoda, mientras el dragón la ayudaba a subir a su espalda nuevamente, atando el abrigo desde su pecho a la cintura de la joven.- ¿Será suficiente?

—Sí, pero por si acaso agárrate bien. ¿De acuerdo? -Le preguntó mientras comprobaba su reloj, en el cual ya ponían las 03:36 hs. Al instante, la poni se aferró fuertemente con sus piernas a la cintura de su compañero, llevando los brazos a su pecho.

—Hecho. -Le guiñó un ojo.

Lo más difícil en ese entonces fueron los primeros pasos, mientras poco a poco comenzaban a descender a través de la ladera, internándose cada vez más en el cañón.

La tormenta de nieve implicaba una mayor dificultad a la hora de descender, pues le era más complicado al dragón encontrar los puntos de apoyo ideales aún con la linterna equipada, intentando no clavar sus garras en la roca demasiadas veces pues temía un posible derrumbe.

Aunque la ligera inclinación de aquella pendiente disminuía las probabilidades de que cayeran por su propio peso, el peligro permanecía presente en otras formas que ellos apenas podían notar.

Una fuerte corriente de viento los desestabilizó y estuvieron a punto de caer, pero el dragón se las ingenió para clavar sus cuatro garras en la pared, aferrándose fuertemente y sin dejar de vigilar a Sweetie Belle.

—Au... la próxima vez que salgamos, asegúrate que sea al cine, o a algún restaurante. Tú sabes, algo más... tranquilo.

—La próxima, tú eliges el destino, ¿Te parece bien?

—Me servirá más adelante. -Convino ella.

Finalmente y sin mayores dificultades a las sufridas en el camino, ambos recorrieron la distancia indicada por el mapa, pero se sorprendieron al notar que aún estaban muy lejos del fondo del cañón.

—Se supone que debía estar aquí. -Se extrañó el dragón.

—Eh... no creo que este lugar tenga fondo alguno. Parece infinito. Cielos...

—No... tiene que haber algo, ¡Debe haber algo! -Se desesperó, incapaz de creer que hubieran llegado hasta allí por nada. Aún así, su compañera se lo había tomado de una forma diferente.

—Spike, está bien. Lo intentamos, pero... seguir bajando no tendría sentido. Además, sería muy arriesgado. -Explicó ella. El dragón suspiró pesadamente, derrotado.

—Lo siento, Sweetie.

—Oye, descuida. Encontraré algo mañana. Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí con bien. ¿De acuerdo? -Explicó con calidez. Luego de unos momentos, el dragón finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo. -Aceptó él, sonriendo con cierta tristeza.- Vamos.

Iba a emprender el camino de regreso cuando la roca bajo sus garras se rompió, y un instante al sobresalto se aferró con sus garras como si le fuera la vida en ello. Antes de detenerse, Sweetie había encontrado la manera de estrujar su, ya de por sí, maltrecho cuerpo.

—Cielos... ahora estamos más lejos aún. -Se exasperó él, al mirar hacia arriba.

—Lo importante es que aún seguimos en la pared, ¿Verdad?

—Pared... -Razonó el dragón, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de que su cuerpo se había detenido abruptamente, como si hubiese topado con algo más rígido que las rocas a su alrededor.

Al observar con más detenimiento haciendo uso de la linterna de su pecho, Spike se encontró con una placa de piedra que difería claramente del resto de aquella ladera. Lo habían encontrado.

—Sweetie, mira. -Le señaló. En el centro de la placa de piedra ponía la inscripción de una rosa sin tallo, apenas visible.

—Cielos, ¡Es aquí! ¿Y... qué hacemos ahora?

—Sujétate bien. -Le ordenó. El dragón se colocó del lado derecho de la placa de piedra grabada, liberando únicamente su garra derecha.- Voy a romperla. ¿Crees que puedas poner un campo de magia sobre nosotros?

—Lo... lo he estado practicando. Pero no estoy segura de-... -Se explicaba, siendo interrumpida.

—Inténtalo. -Le pidió. Sweetie suspiró profundamente, antes de iluminar su cuerno con un resplandor verde claro. Una media esfera de magia se formó sobre ellos mientras que la unicornio mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Apresúrate, no sé por cuánto podré mantenerlo. -Le pidió, empleando su mejor esfuerzo.

Spike no perdió tiempo, y propinó un veloz puñetazo al centro de aquella placa. Apenas se agrietó por causa del impacto, por lo que en un momento comenzó a golpear con mayor fuerza y velocidad, formando aberturas cada vez más grandes.

Los temblores que sufría aquella ladera no tardaron en evidenciarse, pues desde el terreno superior comenzaban a caer rocas de tamaño moderado. Cada golpe, aunque se trataba de impactos relativamente ligeros, era suficiente como para debilitar un poco más el campo de fuerza, que en breve ya no sería capaz de mantenerse.

—¡No voy a resistir mucho más! -Gritó la potra, agobiada por una fuerte jaqueca.

—¡Solo un poco! ¡Ya casi-...! -Vociferó antes de golpear por última vez, destruyendo la placa y abriendo un hueco en la pared que parecía dirigirse a un nivel inferior. Sin perder tiempo, ambos se arrojaron por allí a tiempo para evadir una gran roca que sin dudas habría destruido el campo de fuerza, y arrastrado a los compañeros al fondo del abismo.

* * *

—¿Estamos vivos? -Preguntó la voz de la unicornio, perdida en penumbras y ecos.

—De momento. -Respondió el dragón en la misma forma.

De no haber sido por el campo de fuerza que Sweetie Belle había alcanzado a formar en el último momento, quizá ninguno de los dos habría sobrevivido a la caída en aquella habitación.

Poco tiempo después, Spike comenzó a incorporarse en la oscuridad, intentando definir algo gracias a su aguda vista. Al ser incapaz, encendió su linterna nuevamente, encontrando un espectáculo que le dejó sin habla. Mientras tanto, la unicornio debió emplear un mayor esfuerzo por iluminar su cuerno, dado que había consumido gran parte de su energía mágica para crear el campo de fuerza.

—Oh rayos, el abrigo se rompió. Spike, ¿Tienes idea si se puede-...? -Preguntaba ella sin levantarse, cuando el dragón tomó su hombro, invitándola a ver aquel lugar.- No puede ser...

Frente a ellos se levantaba una habitación rectangular inmensa, cuya gran estructura se mantenía gracias a diez pilares que hacían las veces de pasillo. Tanto las paredes como el suelo se encontraban constituidos por ladrillos de al menos un metro de largo cada uno, dándole a la estancia una apariencia que hubiera hecho sentir pequeño al mayor de los gigantes.

—Esto es...

—Increíble. -Completó su compañero.

Al final de aquel enorme pasillo formado por columnas, subiendo una escalinata se levantaba un gran portal de piedra tallada en cuyo centro se podía divisar el mismo grabado de una rosa que antes había visto en la placa exterior. En tanto, la unicornio encontró entonces que el túnel por el cual habían logrado entrar en aquel templo estaba a una gran distancia, completamente fuera de su alcance.

—Spike, mira. -Le señaló hacia arriba, cuando su cuerno se apagó de repente.- ¿Qué demo-...?

—No te esfuerces Sweetie. Será mejor que dejes descansar a tu cuerno por el momento. -Explicó, apuntando con la linterna hacia el hueco del techo.- Tendremos que buscar otra salida, pero primero comprobemos bien este lugar. -Sugirió el dragón.

Mientras la unicornio se incorporaba dificultosamente, comenzó a caminar a través de aquella extraña habitación mientras Spike trataba de darle algo de luz con su linterna en garra.

Caminó tan solo unos pasos antes de sentir algo más rasposo al tacto que las rocas que conformaban aquel lugar. Bajó la luz al suelo para comprobarlo, y halló una baldosa ligeramente distinta al resto del piso, en donde ponía una hendidura hexagonal, muy parecida a una cerradura. Miró hacia arriba una vez más, y descubrió que se encontraba perfectamente alineada con la entrada.

—¡Spike! -Llamó ella, al quedar totalmente a oscuras.

—Un momento. Creo que encontré una salida, pero... parece que necesita una... especie de llave. -Concluyó.

—¿Y qué clase de salida es esa? -Preguntó al acercarse.

—No lo sé, quizá una escalera o algo así. De otra forma, ¿Por qué habría un agujero como este, precisamente en este lugar?

—Quizá pensaron que quedaba bonito.

—Quizá la llave para esto siga por aquí. Venga, vamos a ver que hay detrás de esa puerta. -Dijo, encaminándose por el pasillo de pilares.

La peste a humedad en el ambiente era opresiva, tanto como la oscuridad, y la unicornio comenzó a considerar el tiempo que tardarían en salir de allí incluso si conseguían el diamante en el momento.

—Spike... tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero... siento que no deberíamos estar aquí. Que alguien no quiere que estemos aquí.

—¿Un fantasma?

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también.

—No- no lo sé. Solo... quiero que salgamos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

—De acuerdo. Pero antes, vamos por nuestro tesoro. -Dijo él, cuando ambos ya se encontraban frente al portal de piedra. De lejos parecía más grande de lo que era en realidad.

—No podré romperlo como la placa de allá afuera, eso es seguro. -Aceptó, intentando empujar las puertas con todas sus fuerzas, en vano.

—¿Quieres que-...?

—Está bien, puedo con esto. -Insistió, realizando el esfuerzo nuevamente. Cada intento infructuoso lo dejaba un poco más débil, hasta que finalmente se rindió.- No puede ser, la maldita puerta está sellada.

—Spike, ¿No crees que-...?

—Debemos encontrar otra manera. -Comenzó a pensar.

—Spike.

—Podríamos volver y conseguir un pico, para...

—¡Spike! -Le llamó la atención de un grito.

—¿Qué sucede? -Le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Ya has probado... no sé, "corriendo" la puerta?

El dragón la observó extrañado, antes de emplear la fuerza de sus brazos no para abrir hacia adelante, sino lateralmente. Su rostro permaneció sin expresión alguna por espacio de un minuto cuando las puertas de piedra se apartaron fácilmente, mientras que Sweetie Belle cruzaba el umbral con porte triunfal.

Al ingresar ambos, se encontraron una sala cilíndrica que se extendía desde aquel punto hacia abajo a través de una escalera de caracol, hallando una oscuridad absoluta. El dragón tomó una pequeña piedra del suelo, y la dejó caer en el centro para medir su profundidad. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la misma le devolvió el sonido, y supieron que deberían descender mucho más para alcanzar su objetivo.

—Yo iré adelante. No sabemos si los escalones resistirán después de tanto tiempo.-Dijo al pisar el primero de ellos.

—De acuerdo. Solo espero que la batería de la linterna dure lo suficiente...

—Twilight la recargó hace no más de dos días. No te preocupes, tenemos varias horas más de luz asegurada.

—Me alegro, no sé cuánto tardará mi cuerno en funcionar bien otra vez. -Replicó ella, permaneciendo pensativa mientras se centraba en las penumbras que poco a poco iban disipando.- Spike... ¿De verdad estás seguro de esto?

—Respecto a...

—Este lugar... me da escalofríos. No sé que es, pero... hay algo aquí que no está bien. -Decía ella, mientras el dragón la miraba por sobre el hombro, interrogante.- Vamos, tu también debes sentirlo. Hay algo mal aquí.

—Lo único malo que hay aquí es la peste. No te preocupes por eso, en un rato estaremos regresando a casa.

—Eso espero... -Susurró.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron al final de la escalera, encontrándose con una puerta de tallados mucho más trabajados que la anterior.

—No vayas a equivocarte de nuevo. -Dijo Sweetie detrás de él, con gesto arrogante. El dragón suspiró con pesadumbre.

—Cierra el pico y ven aquí. -La llamó él. Mientras se acercaba, la puerta se abrió lateralmente, y una cortina de polvo cayó sobre ellos.

—¡Oh... rayos! Lo hiciste apropósito, ¿No es así? -Inquirió, furiosa.

—Cielos, lo siento, no sabía que había tanto polvo aquí. -Dijo inocentemente, riendo por lo bajo mientras se internaba en la sala.

Su compañera le siguió después, cuando alumbró una sala mucho más pequeña que la anterior. A pesar de la oscuridad, aquel pequeño halo blanco era capaz de iluminar enteramente una figura justo frente a ellos. Quedaron boquiabiertos al finalmente encontrarse frente al objeto de su deseo, el tesoro por el cual tantos problemas habían pasado.

A seis metros de distancia un altar se levantaba en el centro de la habitación, en el cual podía verse la figura de una yegua unicornio de melena lacia, esculpida delicadamente en piedra blanca de un metro de altura, elevando sus brazos al cielo.

En el centro de su pecho algo brillaba con intensidad, reflejando la luz. El dragón desvió ligeramente el halo y pudo ver aquel bello purpura. Ese diamante en forma de rosa que aquella potra, olvidada por el resto del mundo, guardaba celosamente.

—Cielos... es... es... -Susurraba Sweetie.

—Es la rosa eterna. -Completó Spike, tan sorprendido como ella.

—Es... preciosa.

—Al final valió la pena llegar hasta aquí, ¿Verdad? -Le sonrió.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! -Gritó emocionada, dispuesta a correr hacia la joya, pero el brazo del dragón se interpuso.- ¡Oye!

—Espera. Piénsalo un momento.

—¿Pensar qué?

—Incluso aunque tuvimos que pasar por muchos problemas para llegar aquí, el diamante está... muy al alcance. Las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como parecen Sweetie. ¿Alguna vez has leído a A.K. Yearling?

—¿Y ese quién es?

—Es la escritora de las novelas de Daring Do. En sus historias, cuando se trata de un tesoro en una tumba antigua, el mismo nunca está tan desprotegido como parece. Siempre hay una trampa oculta.

—Tal y como dijiste, son solo novelas. Anda, tomemos ese diamante y larguémonos de aquí. -Lo apartó, dirigiéndose al altar rápidamente.

—¡Sweetie! ¡Espera! -Alcanzó a levantar la voz, cuando la unicornio ya se encontraba frente al altar. Fue tras ella rápidamente y, para su suerte, aún no había tocado aquella pieza.

—No parece que esté conectada a nada más aquí.

—Nunca se sabe. -Dijo él, aproximándose para comprobar la pieza más de cerca.

El tallado y color de aquella piedra preciosa cautivó desde un primer momento al dragón purpura, quien sin darse cuenta ya se estaba relamiendo.

—¡No te atrevas a comértela, Spike! -Advirtió ella.

—Claro que no, solo... la estaba viendo. -Se excusó él, casi ofendido.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, no parece que sea una trampa, pero aún así-...

—Eso es suficiente para mí. -Declaró ella, haciendo uso de su magia para extraerla. Spike se mordió el labio con los colmillos ante aquel brusco movimiento, y al ver que Sweetie ya tenía la joya en sus cascos.

Miró a su alrededor esperando lo peor, esperando a que las paredes o el techo comenzaran a cerrarse sobre ellos, o que se abrieran huecos en los mismos y de aquellos salieran disparadas flechas venenosas. Pero nada sucedió.

—Creo que estamos bien, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó la yegua, luego de unos momentos eternos.

—Si... eso parece.

—¡Pues entonces vamos! ¡Tenemos que volver a Canterlot lo antes posible! -Exclamó ella con emoción, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta junto a su compañero mientras admiraba la rosa frente a ella mediante su magia. Notó entonces la inscripción en la parte que vendría a ser la base de la joya.- Para siempre... -Leyó en voz alta.

—¿Disculpa?

—"Para siempre", es lo que dice. -Explicó, comenzando a examinar cada detalle de la gema.- Es la joya de la que hablaba la historia, es... el diamante que la princesa mandó a tallar en forma de rosa para su amado. Este es... -Decía, incrédula de la joya que tenía en sus cascos, cuando oyó un sonido extraño fuera de aquella habitación.- ¿Qué fue eso? -Se asustó.

—No lo sé, vino de arriba. -Asumió, animando a la unicornio a retroceder con su brazo derecho extendido, sin quitar los ojos de encima a las penumbras tras el portal que la linterna apenas alcanzaba a disipar. La yegua escondió rápidamente el diamante en el bolsillo superior izquierdo de su abrigo.

—¿Nos habrán seguido?

—No, imposible. -Negó, expectante de la situación. Pasaron unos minutos, pero no se oyó nada más.

—Quizá fuera un murciélago que entró volando, y se fue. Recuerda que estamos en un cañón bastante oscuro y profundo. -Razonó ella. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, el dragón supuso lo mismo.

—Probablemente tengas razón. -Se relajó.- De cualquier forma, para estar seguros, no te alejes de mi. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, de acuerdo. Vamos.

Siguiendo al dragón escaleras arriba e ingresando a la sala de los pilares nuevamente, no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal -más que aquel olor pútrido que calaba por la nariz de la unicornio y le provocaba mareos-, o al menos, nada diferente a cuando habían entrado.

—De acuerdo, allá atrás no había nada. Tenemos que encontrar la llave para salir de este lugar. Busca algo por aquí con forma de hexágono que entre en la hendidura de antes. -Explicó, mientras bajaban la escalinata del portal.

—¡Estoy en ello! -Aceptó, comenzando a buscar en las cercanías iluminadas nuevamente por la luz de su cuerno, cuando un repentino estruendo los sobresaltó a ambos.

Para cuando voltearon, la puerta que daba acceso a la cámara de la rosa se había cerrado, y una hilera de antorchas colocadas a lo largo de los pilares se encendió como por arte de magia, una tras otra, iluminando la habitación completamente.

—¿Q-qué está pasando?

—Lo que me temía. ¡Estate alerta! -La yegua asintió con temor.

Un rugido en el interior de la cámara les indicó que, efectivamente, no estaban solos. Spike intentó rastrearlo a través de sus sentidos, y el nuevo rugido de la criatura que los acechaba, a pesar de los ecos, le proporcionó su ubicación.

Tomó el casco de Sweetie y, a dos segundos exactos de correr y saltar, la criatura cayó sobre el lugar donde antes habían estado, de espaldas. Mientras se incorporaban, alcanzaron a divisar la figura de la bestia que los había atacado; aquel aguijón de escorpión era inconfundible.

Una mantícora encontró sus miradas al voltearse. El cuerpo de león, las alas de murciélago y aquel aguijón mortal daban fe de que se trataba de aquella misma criatura, aunque había algo diferente: Triplicaba el tamaño de cualquier espécimen que hubieran visto en el pasado, y los tonos de su pelaje y alas se limitaban al negro y al gris. Y aún peor, algo colgaba del cuello de la criatura.

—Eh, Spike. ¿Esa... era la llave de la que hablabas? -Cuestionó, al lograr divisar un sello de piedra con terminación en hexágono en su collar.

—Por Celestia, esto debe ser una broma. -Se exasperó, para luego oír a la bestia rugirle directamente. Estaba claro que le había clasificado como su primer presa.- Sweetie, escóndete detrás de los pilares. Cuando veas la oportunidad, atácalo por la espalda con magia. Yo aprovecharé para quitarle el collar. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Ahora escóndete... pero no corras frente a él, o te perseguirá. -Ordenó, mientras ella se movía de la forma más calmada posible a una de las columnas, y la mantícora avanzaba a paso lento hacia Spike, con certeza de su victoria.- ¡Espero que te guste la comida picante! -Declaró cuando la bestia se abalanzó sobre él.

La evadió hacia un lado ágilmente, descargando una potente llamarada cuando estuvo en el suelo. Pudo oír sus lamentos, sintió en el aire el olor a pelaje y piel quemada, pero debió usar rápidamente una de las columnas cercanas para protegerse de la embestida de la furiosa bestia. Las llamas verdes se disiparon en poco tiempo, y comenzó a rastrear al dragón que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, movilizándose para evitar entrar en su campo de visión.

La unicornio apenas asomó por el borde del pilar, alcanzando a divisar a la criatura negra. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la misma le dio la espalda al buscar al dragón, y entonces fue el momento.

—¡Cómete esto! -Le gritó, lanzando un rayo mágico que hizo blanco en la nuca del monstruo. Apenas habiéndose percatado del ataque, se volteó hacia la poni junto al pilar.- Ups...

Rugiendo con fervor, se lanzó contra Sweetie Belle, lo que resultó en una columna a medio destrozar y en la unicornio apenas escapando a sus poderosas garras por los pelos, tropezando poco después dada la debilidad de su casco. Estaba a merced de la bestia, que se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro hacia ella. Se encontraba paralizada por el miedo, no podía huir.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! -Vociferó Spike, saltando a su espalda para aferrarse fuertemente, mientras que buscaba la llave en su collar sin descuidar el aguijón que la bestia empleaba en múltiples intentos de apuñalarlo.

Fueron los diez segundos más largos en la vida del dragón, que le resultaron suficientes para arrancar el sello de piedra de su cuello, justo antes de que la bestia alcanzara su cuerpo con una de sus garras, y lo lanzara contra uno de los pilares. Literalmente, oyó el crujir de sus huesos al impacto, antes de caer al suelo con una repetida tos, respirando con dificultad.

Usando como punto de apoyo aquel pilar, intentó ponerse en pie poco a poco. Pero al levantar la vista, la poderosa garra de la bestia le impactó de lleno en su pecho, lanzándole a tres metros de distancia.

Una honda herida se abría en el pecho del dragón, quien dados su debilidad y aturdimiento apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Antes de que un último zarpazo le arrancara la vida del cuerpo, solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar.

—Sweetie... -Alcanzó a susurrar, incapaz de incorporarse.- Sweetie Belle...

La bestia se aproximaba poco a poco, dispuesta a acabar con los invasores de una vez por todas. Nada lo separaba de su objetivo. Nada... más que la valentía de aquella potra.

—¡Oye! ¡Cerebro de mosquito! -Le insultó ella. La mantícora se volteó en su dirección, pero no llegó a divisarla pues algo se clavó al instante en sus ojos. No eran nada más que fragmentos de piedra que antes se habían desprendido del pilar, pero que lanzados con magia constituían un arma efectiva.

Mientras la cegada mantícora se resentía de aquel dolor, y comenzaba a avanzar por la sala hacia donde había avistado a la unicornio mientras atacaba el aire con sus zarpas, Sweetie ya se encontraba junto al dragón en mala condición.

—¡Spike! Oh no... no... cielos, resiste por favor. -Decía con infinito temor, abrumada por la sangre derramada, y la carne a la vista del pecho del dragón.

—D-dime la verdad, ¿Q-qué tan mal se ve? -Cuestionó, sufriendo un dolor imposible.

—Horrible. -Respondió rápidamente, con un temblor en sus cascos.

—B-bien. Esta es la llave, u-úsala en la hendidura. -Ordenó, poniéndola en sus cascos. Sweetie, a pesar del terror que la agobiaba, no perdió tiempo y rápidamente auxilió al dragón, intentando llevarlo en hombros mientras se dirigía a la placa de piedra que le había señalado antes.

Ayudó a Spike a recostarse a un lado, y sin perder más tiempo colocó el sello. Un sonido se oyó justo bajo ella, cómo si algo hubiera encastrado aparte de la llave misma. Luego comenzó a hacerlo girar de forma desesperada, poniendo sus esperanzas en que aquella era su única escapatoria. La bestia seguía resintiéndose de la herida, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se recuperase.

Al instante, los sonidos de un mecanismo que no parecía haber sido aceitado en milenios se hicieron presentes en la sala, aunque por causa del eco resultaba imposible saber de donde provenían. Una gran cantidad de polvo cayó encima de la potra quien, al poco de cubrirse, miró hacia arriba buscando su origen, encontrando que el túnel en lo alto ya no era curvo, sino vertical. Un viento frió le besó el rostro segundos después, y sintió el aroma del aire fresco. Todo provenía del exterior.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, la placa central se desencajó del suelo en un brusco movimiento, dando lugar a una plataforma que, aunque unos pocos centímetros, comenzaba a elevarse. Al darse cuenta de ello la yegua ayudó a subir a su malherido compañero.

El dragón cayó acostado, débil, mientras su transporte poco a poco tomaba velocidad, y pronto aquella sala y los lamentos de la mantícora negra quedaban atrás. Al alcanzar el techo, la plataforma se encajó en los rieles de las paredes y fue así como continuó su camino. Ahora solo podía oírse el roce de las rocas con el elevador, y el silbido de la tormenta en el exterior que suponía una fría bienvenida a su regreso.

* * *

_¡Special time!_

_Dado que esta ficción tuvo una gran aceptación por parte del público, decidí hacer el capítulo un poco más largo que la última vez. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Al principio pensaba dividir la presente entrega en dos, pero a decir verdad tenía muchas ganas de postearlo de una sola vez. Sip, no quería dejarlos con un final taaaaan cliffhanger como en el anterior._

_En fin, si todo marcha sobre ruedas, probablemente pueda hacer al menos dos capítulos por mes, pero comprendan que también hay otra historia en la que debo concentrarme y que no debo descuidar -sip, hablo de Decisiones, que empecé a escribir hace ya año y medio-._

_En fin, creo que eso sería todo por el momento. Espero estén disfrutando de esta historia, así como también espero que puedan acompañarme hasta el final de este viaje. Oh, y claro, espero con ansias sus reviews._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	4. Al amanecer

_Capítulo 4 – Al amanecer_

Habían pasado diez minutos desde su escape, y la plataforma que cargaba a la potra y al dragón continuaba su ascenso hacia el exterior a través de aquel túnel vertical únicamente iluminado por el cuerno de la primera. Sweetie ya no prestaba atención al polvo que caía en su pelaje por causa de las vibraciones, ni a la temperatura que disminuía conforme avanzaban, pues se encontraba totalmente centrada en el dragón herido a sus cascos.

Le había revisado durante un buen rato, pero a pesar de que su compañero había dejado de sangrar, le era difícil deducir si aquella herida era mortal. Decidió colocar la mitad del abrigo que había logrado salvar en el pecho del dragón y, levantándolo delicadamente, logró pasar las mangas por su espalda, atándolas de la misma forma con una fuerza moderada. Percibió el quejido de Spike por el dolor, y se sintió impotente al saber que no había otra forma en que pudiera ayudarle.

Si Twilight hubiera estado allí, probablemente podría haber hecho uso de un hechizo para sanarle, o incluso Rarity podría haber hecho con su magia un vendaje mucho más efectivo. Al pasar por su mente aquellos pensamientos, se sentía inútil. Su amigo dragón le necesitaba más que nunca, y era incapaz de hacer nada por él.

Su mente se atormentaba con tales ideas cuando se percató de que Spike no estaba inconsciente, y ahora le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un breve momento, antes de que el dragón hablara.

—Lo... hiciste bien allá atrás. -La felicitó su débil compañero.

En silencio, la yegua se sentó frente a él mientras pensaba que decir, pero le era casi imposible expresar sus sentimientos con palabras cuando la posibilidad de romper en llanto se encontraba al alcance de una sílaba. Solo apoyó la cabeza por sobre la bufanda gris en su cuello, abrazándolo con cuidado.

—Oye, tranquila. Todo... está bien. -La confortó cansadamente.

—Creí que te perdería. -Se lamentó, sollozando y derramando lágrimas sobre él.

El dragón sonrió tristemente al notar cuanto había preocupado a su querida amiga, y dejó pasar unos instantes en silencio antes de tomar su casco en garra, cuando ella se apartó a una corta distancia con sonrosadas mejillas, y una mirada interrogante.

—No lo harás. -Le prometió, sin cambiar su expresión.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y, por un momento, no hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Spike le permitió reposar sobre él un poco más, aunque la verdad era que la herida en su pecho escocía en sobremanera, pero nunca se lo diría. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, y una vez que la unicornio se había calmado, con su ayuda el dragón comenzó a incorporarse, intentando mantener el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo.

—Despacio... ¡Cuidado! -Advirtió ella, cuando su cuerpo cedió de repente. La unicornio se apresuró a sostenerle, evitando que cayera nuevamente.- Tómalo con calma, Spike.

—Solo... necesito un momento. Dentro de poco estaré bien.

—Esa herida es muy grave. Si no hacemos algo... -Decía ella, cuando el dragón se apartó a cierta distancia al sostenerse por sí mismo, con una gran dificultad para mantener el equilibrio.

—No te preocupes, tengo... un pequeño as bajo la manga. -Explicó al quitarse la bufanda. Bajó el medio abrigo que cubría la herida, y vertió una gran cantidad de saliva color gris ceniza desde sus mandíbulas directamente sobre la herida. Un vapor pestilente surgió de aquel espacio, mientras la zona de su cuerpo que hasta hace minutos se encontraba al rojo vivo, ahora se oscurecía.

—Au... ¡Qué asco! -Se cubrió el hocico.

—Lo es... pero funciona. -Replicó, exhibiendo la herida que ahora había comenzado a cicatrizar, sorprendiendo a la unicornio.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? -Preguntó, mientras el dragón acomodaba la bufanda nuevamente, pasando a la "venda" después.

—La saliva de los dragones tiene... "algo", no recuerdo qué, que ayuda a cicatrizar heridas como está más rápido. Lo... lo aprendí de uno de los libros que la princesa le dio a Twilight sobre los dragones hace ya tiempo. Y aunque hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, parece que era cierto después de todo. Ya no duele tanto. -Decía, mientras intentaba en vano ajustarse la venda por la espalda.- Cielos...

—Espera, déjame darte un casco con eso. -Ofreció, ajustando las mangas de lo que antes había sido una vistosa gabardina de invierno.

—No sé porque, pero esto me hace sentir ridículo.

—Pero evitará que se infecte la herida. -Corrigió.

—Pues... fue una buena idea. -Dijo al voltearse.- Gracias.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. -Replicó ella, aún preocupada por causa de sus heridas. Algo que no intentó ocultar.- ¿Te recuperarás?

—Creo que necesitaré de un par de semanas, pero si. Estaré bien. Tu tranquila, podré caminar de regreo a Ponyville.

—Es bueno saberlo. -Le sonrió ella, justo antes de estornudar audiblemente.- Cielos, creo que voy a pescar un resfriado...

—Hacía mucho calor allá abajo.

—Sí, y aquí hace mucho frío... -Decía, cuando el dragón se inclinó frente a ella, colocando aquella bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello.- Oh no, no Spike, no puedo-... -Se negó, disponiéndose a quitársela cuando su amigo le detuvo.

—Puedes tenerla, no te preocupes. Es cálida, ¿No? -Preguntó. La unicornio, no menos sorprendida, sonrió ante el gesto al cabo de unos momentos. Tomó entonces la parte que le cubría el hocico con su casco, sintiendo al tacto la suave lana de la misma.

—Bastante. -Reconoció, enternecida.

Instantes después, la plataforma se detuvo finalmente al llegar a su última parada. El dragón y la poni se encontraron nuevamente en el punto de partida, a pocos metros del lugar en el cual habían iniciado su descenso, abrazados por aquella nevada que no se había detenido desde la tarde del día anterior.

La tormenta no había aminorado, ahora incluso era peor. Y la temperatura, menor. Supieron que deberían buscar refugio en aquella fría noche de tormenta lo más pronto posible si lo que deseaban era regresar a casa sanos y salvos.

Una vez bajaron de plataforma, la misma inició su camino de retorno, descendiendo lentamente en la oscuridad hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Acto seguido, las placas de piedra en la entrada se cerraron sobre sí mismas, sellando el acceso a aquel extraño templo. Una vez aquel lugar recuperó la calma nuevamente, el dragón se dirigió a la unicornio con seriedad.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no sabemos si esa cosa será capaz de seguirnos el paso. -Dijo al voltearse, buscando con la mirada el camino de regreso.

—¿Tú crees... crees que-...? -Preguntaba ella, recuperando el temor de nueva cuenta, pues ya se creía a salvo de aquellas garras negras.

—No estoy seguro, pero será mejor no arriesgarnos. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. -Invitó él para luego ponerse en camino, siendo seguido por la potra.

Habían pasado quince minutos de caminata en el medio de aquella tormenta de nieve. Sweetie se había colocado las gafas de Twilight una vez más para entonces, e iluminaba el camino gracias a su magia mientras Spike lo hacía con la linterna en el vendaje de su pecho.

El silencio en aquella galería de pinos con decoración invernal era sepulcral, lo que le daba a tal lugar en medio de la madrugada un aspecto siniestro, pero al saber que los timberwolves que habitaban en las cercanías habían huido, recorrer nuevamente aquel paraje no resultaba una idea tan desagradable. A razón de ello, esperaban que el viaje de regreso a Ponyville fuese un poco más tranquilo, pero como todo en la vida... nunca es así de fácil.

Los compañeros se voltearon repentinamente cuando, a lo lejos, alcanzaron a oír un rugido bestial. Sintieron su sangre helarse cuando comprendieron que venía de la misma dirección en la que se encontraba el templo, y que la predicción del dragón se había vuelto realidad.

—No puede ser... -Alcanzó a susurrar Sweetie.

Spike no dijo palabra alguna, solo volteó hacia adelante al tomarla de su casco una vez más para correr dificultosamente, esperando que la bestia no les alcanzase demasiado pronto.

—¡Cuidado Spike! Aún no estás-...

—¡Sé lo que hago! -Le interrumpió abruptamente. La unicornio quería enfurecerse con él por tratarle así, pero no era capaz, no cuando había percibido en su voz la desesperación que le había traído aquel monstruo.

En breves instantes habían encontrado aquel precipicio, pero ninguno de los dos se arriesgaría a intentar saltarlo una vez más. El dragón se dirigió a uno de los pinos cercanos al mismo, y comenzó a empujarlo con las fuerzas que le restaban por causa de sus heridas.

—Rápido, ayúdame con esto. -Le pidió. Empujando juntos, les tomó al menos veinte segundos convencer a aquel árbol para que cediera, y hacer del mismo un puente que los llevara de forma segura al otro lado.

El temor se infundió nuevamente en la potra cuando puso un casco sobre aquel frágil tronco, cuya escasa y poco confiable rigidez era lo único que les separaba de un abismo de oscuridad absoluto. Habiendo cruzado, el dragón empujó el árbol al vacío esperando que fuera obstáculo suficiente para detener a la bestia. Una vez listo, reinició su carrera junto a la unicornio.

El sudor en la frente de ambos apenas alcanzaba a recorrer unos pocos milímetros en sus rostros antes de verse congelado por causa de las bajas temperaturas. Si la mantícora negra no los aniquilaba, sería aquella cruel tormenta invernal la que lo haría.

—E-espera, el lago. Si lo cruzamos así-...

—Tendremos que rodearlo.

—Pe-pero tardaremos mucho más. -Replicó ella, tiritando.

—Es mejor que arriesgarse a caer allí. -Negó. En ese instante, una idea cruzó por su mente.- ¡Es cierto, podemos usarlo a nuestro favor!

En poco tiempo ya se encontraban frente al lago congelado, del cual apenas si se distinguía alguna diferencia entre la tierra y el mismo dado que el temporal había descargado su furia en ambos espacios por igual. El dragón se detuvo frente al hielo en el instante, y se volteó a la unicornio.

—Has dos montones de nieve con tu magia sobre el lago, alargados, ¡Rápido!

—¿Para q-qué quieres que-...? -Decía, oyendo un rugido ensordecedor en aquel momento. La bestia estaba cerca.

—¡Solo hazlo!

El cuerno de la yegua se iluminó con un resplandor verde claro en aquel momento, y unificó parte de la nieve sobre el hielo en dos montones. Apenas terminó, el dragón dejó la linterna en el suelo de forma que su resplandor apenas alcanzara a iluminar ambos montones, e inició su carrera una vez más pasando ahora por el borde del lago.

—¿Cr-crees que eso vaya a fu-funcionar?

—Por Celestia, espero que sí. Extingue la luz un momento, necesitamos que ese bastardo solo vea la linterna.

Una vez quedaron a oscuras, solo podían confiar en los sentidos del dragón. Debían de rodear el lago rápidamente y buscar refugio en la cueva, pues no cabía duda de que no lograrían regresar a Ponyville aquella noche.

Fue en ese momento que Sweetie sintió sus cascos debilitarse, cediendo poco a poco, hasta que le fue imposible mantenerse en pie. El dragón se volteó al apenas sentir que su compañera no le seguía el paso, y la encontró a pocos metros luchando fervientemente por incorporarse, sin éxito.

No hizo falta decir palabra alguna. Spike rápidamente se inclinó para ayudarle a subir a su espalda, y apenas la unicornio se aferró a su cuello con dificultad, el dragón reinició la carrera por los dos.

Las escamas de aquel funcionaban bien como un aislante contra el frío, pero fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aún cuando la ropa de invierno de Twilight era bastante abrigada, la temperatura actual debía de rondar al menos los veinte grados bajo cero. Su cuerpo podía soportar esas temperaturas, pero sin duda necesitaba encontrar refugio para Sweetie, pues era capaz de percibir que su calor disminuía gradualmente.

—Resiste solo unos minutos más. Estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

—Pr-prometes m-muchas co-cosas, ¿S-sabías?

—Un dragón cumple sus promesas. -Reafirmó.

Oyeron a lo lejos el rugido de la bestia y la ruptura del hielo, y supieron que su plan había funcionado. Lamentos desesperados y el sonido del agua chocando contra el hielo era todo lo que podían oír. Luego, un silencio sepulcral. Al cabo de unos segundos a la carrera, el viento que los rozaba fue el único protagonista.

Antes de lo que hubieran creído, estaban ingresando nuevamente a la cueva que daba acceso al castillo abandonado, y donde habitaba aquel extraño monstruo. Aunque ahora, para su suerte, la temperatura en aquel lugar era más alta que en el exterior.

Delicadamente, ayudó a la unicornio a descender de su espalda para sentarse contra uno de los muros de la cueva, solo para encontrar con temor al rozar sus brazos que su calor había disminuido más de lo que había esperado. Ahora la potra mantenía sus ojos débilmente cerrados, incapaz de moverse.

El dragón no perdió más tiempo y la tomó en brazos, presionándola contra su pecho para sentarse en aquel mismo lugar, asegurándose de que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con el suyo.

—¿Q-qué ha-ces...?

—Tenemos que calentarte, y rápido. Si no cogerás algo grave...

—Spi-ke, lo... lo sien-... -Decía, interrumpida por la tos nuevamente.

—No tienes porque. Estarás bien, te lo prometo. -Dijo por última vez, antes de mirar hacia arriba y generar en sus fauces una débil llama verde.

No planeaba calentar la cueva, eso estaba claro, pero una llama de tal magnitud le permitía mantener una corriente constante calentando su cuerpo y, a la par, el de Sweetie Belle. Le era realmente difícil aspirar aire por la nariz por momentos y expulsar fuego por sus fauces la mayor parte del tiempo, pero debía de lograrlo. No había otra forma. La salud de su compañera dependía de ello.

Se habían cumplido casi quince minutos cuando las capacidades del dragón alcanzaron su límite, momento en que sufrió una repetida tos al tiempo que expulsaba grandes cantidades de hollín a través de sus vías respiratorias. Pero ello no importaba, pues lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de la unicornio.

Al bajar la mirada, se sorprendió al encontrar a su compañera con una expresión de paz en el rostro, con ojos cerrados. Su respiración se había normalizado, y sus mejillas habían recuperado el color. Solo entonces, Spike se tranquilizó. Ahora que su amiga estaba con bien, podía descansar. Y así, tan solo medio minuto después de ello, el dragón había caído profundamente dormido, abrazado a la unicornio de melena rosa y purpura.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado casi dos horas. En el exterior, la tormenta había aminorado en gran medida dejando como resultado una nevada gentil con un viento moderado, aunque la temperatura aún no había aumentado en la misma proporción. La oscuridad de la noche poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse, con aquella luz grisácea que le precede al amanecer.

En tanto, el dragón y la unicornio dormían profundamente en el interior de la cueva, en una posición que cualquier otro poni hubiera considerado "indecorosa", pero no ellos. Ambos habían forjado con el tiempo una relación de amistad tal, que les permitía dormir plácidamente de aquella forma sin pensar que el otro pudiese pretender algo más. Y así hubieran permanecido varias horas más, de no ser por un extraño sonido que provenía del exterior, y hacía estremecer las paredes de aquel refugio.

Al instante de percibirlo, el dragón abrió los ojos de par en par, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente al pasaje que llevaba a la entrada por la cual habían llegado. Al poco tiempo, gracias a su agudo oído, fue capaz de oír pisadas que con el pasar de los segundos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

—Sweetie... Sweetie, ¡Despierta! -La llamaba, tratando de no levantar la voz con objeto de no llamar la atención, mientras intentaba divisar algo en las penumbras.

—No... es muy temprano... -Renegaba entre susurros ahogados contra el pecho del dragón.

—Por todos los cielos Sweetie, des-... -Le decía, cuando un fuerte rugido resonó en la totalidad de la cueva.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? -Se despabiló la unicornio al oírlo, justo a tiempo para ver a lo lejos en la misma dirección que su compañero. En un intento por arrojar luz sobre aquel corredor, la potra encendió el resplandor verde claro de su cuerno, algo que lamentaría al instante. Ahora podían divisar sus ojos, aquellos ojos amarillos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, avanzando hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

—Corre... ¡Corre! -Vociferó con desesperación al incorporarse, ayudando a la unicornio a hacer lo mismo y pronto iniciando su carrera hacia el otro extremo, cuando la bestia negra comenzó a perseguirles nuevamente.

Con la cueva iluminada únicamente por el cuerno de Sweetie, la criatura tenía un blanco fijo. Esta vez no podrían darle esquinazo. Y aún peor, dadas las heridas moderadas de Spike, así como el lastimado casco de la potra, su velocidad y agilidad se veía notablemente afectada, lo cual le daba una enorme ventaja a su implacable perseguidor.

Fue gracias a los afilados reflejos del dragón que, cuando la mantícora ya estaba encima de ellos, alcanzaron a agacharse logrando esquivar por un pelo sus garras negras las cuales destrozaron al contacto una columna de roca sólida en su camino.

Justo después la criatura cargó contra ellos, pero la unicornio empujó al dragón a un lado al instante, por lo que solo alcanzó a embestir una pared fuertemente. Como consecuencia, una gran cantidad de escombros cedió sobre la criatura y en los alrededores deteniéndola momentáneamente, oportunidad que ninguno de los aventureros desaprovechó para escapar de ella. Habían ganado varios metros de ventaja cuando la unicornio habló nuevamente.

—¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! ¡Por favor, dime que tienes un plan! -Suplicó agitadamente en medio de su carrera, pero la expresión en el rostro del dragón no necesitaba de más palabras.

—Escúchame bien, Sweetie. Corre tan rápido como puedas hacia Ponyville, por donde vinimos. Yo lo atraeré hasta el castillo, y lo distraeré para ganarte algo de tiempo. Si alguno de los dos va a conseguirlo-...

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte solo con esa cosa!

—¡Esto no está en discusión!

—¡Claro que lo está! -Renegó, entre la ira y la desesperación.- ¡Te guste o no, no voy a irme sin ti! -Prometió.

El dragón se sentía perdido, no podía dejar que su querida amiga se expusiera nuevamente al peligro que representaba aquel demonio, pero ella tampoco tenía pensado permitírselo, sobre todo cuando pretendía arriesgarse a una misión suicida.

Pero antes de que el dragón pudiese responder, un nuevo y poderoso rugido se oyó a través de la cueva en toda su extensión, y un sonoro siseo que provenía desde algún lugar más adelante en el camino fue la respuesta. Ambos recordaron entonces a la criatura que se encontraba cerca de la entrada principal de la cueva, y sintieron terror una vez más al caer en la cuenta de que ahora no contaban con un peligroso enemigo, sino con dos.

Al arribar a la cámara de la criatura en el árbol, respondiendo a las vibraciones sonoras, la misma envió múltiples extensiones espinosas contra la pareja quien, apenas con tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzaban hacia los lados opuestos del túnel, mientras que la enredadera atrapaba a la mantícora que había estado a punto de entrar.

Aquellas extensiones espinosas, más semejantes a tentáculos que a raíces, atraparon tanto brazos y piernas como el aguijón de la criatura a quien poco a poco atraía hacia el árbol, mientras profería aullidos de auxilio al forcejear en un intento por escapar.

Aunque era difícil saber quien vencería en fuerza e iría en su caza, ninguno de los dos pensaba averiguarlo, pues de inmediato se pusieron en camino nuevamente, buscando la salida de aquel refugio perdido.

Segundos después, ambos consiguieron salir al exterior nuevamente, encontrándose en el área inferior del castillo de las Hermanas Nobles. Con un dificultoso correr a través de la nieve, estaban acercándose a la escalera que llevaba al suelo superior cuando un nuevo grito por parte de su anfitrión en el templo y un siseo que disminuía gradualmente su volumen les hizo saber quien había resultado vencedor en aquel juego de "quien devora a quien". Se apresuraron nuevamente al apenas notarlo, alcanzando el final de la escalera en tiempo record, pero ambos sabían que no lograrían ganar aquella carrera contra la bestia. Sabían lo que debían hacer.

En vez de seguir el camino hacia el pueblo, se desviaron al instante hacia el puente, cruzándolo a la carrera mientras suplicaban a las princesas que el mismo no cediera. En un segundo, aquella inmensa figura oscura surgió de la niebla bajo sus pies y cascos en un fuerte salto con su enorme garra derecha extendida, alcanzando a tomar gran parte de las sogas del puente, tirando de ellas.

El lado del puente opuesto a la entrada del castillo se desprendió fácilmente, mientras que el dragón alcanzaba a tomarse del primer tablón de madera al final del mismo, atrapando con su pie por el abrigo a la unicornio.

Rápidamente, la potra trepó a uno de los tablones, siguiendo al dragón hasta tocar tierra -o nieve- nuevamente. Apenas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento cuando la mantícora negra comenzó a escalar por aquel mismo lugar con desespero. Sus ojos amarillos enloquecidos y la saliva goteando en cantidad desde sus fauces no ayudaban mucho a los nervios de los aventureros, quienes se apresuraron a refugiarse en el castillo abandonado.

Cerraron la puerta tras de si, hallando apenas después una tabla de madera cercana a la entrada lo suficientemente rígida para trabar la puerta, al menos momentáneamente. Al voltearse, lo primero que encontraron fue un corredor derecho levemente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba a través de los agujeros en el techo, el cual terminaba en una escalinata que conducía a los tronos de las hermanas, señalados por un estandarte que colgaba encima de cada uno, identificando el día y la noche. A los lados del corredor, se abrían diferentes portales que conducían a las distintas áreas del antiguo castillo.

Auxiliado por aquel débil resplandor, Spike no debió buscar mucho mientras oía los fuertes golpes de la bestia llamando la puerta, antes de encontrar lo que buscaba: una barra de hierro, la cual tomó con ambas garras sin vacilar un instante.

—Spike, no... -Dijo ella, preocupada.

—Estoy abierto a otras ideas, si es que tienes alguna. -Replicó él, no convencido de su propio plan, antes de devolver la mirada a aquella suerte de arma cuerpo a cuerpo.- Si no podemos dejarla atrás, esto es lo único que nos queda.

—Está bien... dime que debo hacer. -Habló decidida. Spike sonrió ante el ofrecimiento.

—Si te dijera que te escondieras y esperaras a que termine con esto, estoy seguro de que no me escucharías.

—Somos pocos... -Bromeó ella, a pesar de que la muerte misma estaba ahora tocando a la puerta.

—No muchos ponis han pasado por este lugar desde la guerra de la noche eterna, hace más de mil años. En ese entonces, usaban armas bastante más poderosas que esto. Ve a buscar en los pisos superiores. Con suerte, quizá se hayan dejado algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad aquí.

—Lo haré, pero... ¿Estás seguro de que tú solo podrás con esa... cosa?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Te dejo el resto a ti, Sweetie.

—Spike...

—No tengo planeado morir aquí, si es lo que estás pensando. -La confortó, con una confianza en sí mismo que realmente no tenía en aquel momento.

Luego de unos momentos, mientras ambos eran capaces de oír el astillar de la madera de la entrada, la unicornio finalmente asintió para acto seguido correr hacia el dragón, parándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y abrazándole fuertemente durante escasos segundos.

—No quiero perderte... por favor. -Susurró ella al apartarse con la mirada baja, afligida. El dragón levantó su mentón con una garra, invitándole a verle a los ojos, mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

—No lo harás. -Le aseguró.

Permanecieron en silencio durante breves instantes, antes de que un nuevo golpe casi abriera lo poco que restaba de la puerta. El dragón se volteó hacia la misma con aquella barra en garra, sin desviar la mirada de la entrada.

—Apresúrate, y acércate por el corredor del segundo piso apenas encuentres algo. -Le señaló. Sin más que decir la unicornio asintió, partiendo hacia uno de los pasillos laterales cuyas conexiones le eran desconocidas.

_Anda... ven a por mí. Tenemos una cuenta pendiente que saldar._ -Pensaba él, preparándose para lo que vendría, aun cuando en el fondo realmente estaba aterrado hasta los huesos.

La puerta finalmente cedió ante los ataques del exterior estallando en un violento mar de astillas, seguido de la nieve que ingresaba por causa del fuerte viento a través de la entrada abierta, a la sombra de una criatura que esperaba tras el umbral.

La mantícora avanzó lentamente a través del corredor, en su dirección. Spike hizo un esfuerzo imposible por no retroceder un solo paso mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar. El mismo no se hizo esperar mucho más.

A menos de cuatro metros de distancia de su presa, la bestia negra enseñó sus fieros colmillos, listos para triturar a aquel dragón a la menor oportunidad. Pronto, ambos se encontraron caminando hacia un lado formando un circulo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

—¡Prepárate! -Vociferó, girando la barra de hierro en sus garras y golpeando el rostro de la bestia cuando se abalanzaba sobre él. Para su sorpresa, debió esquivarla rápidamente pues aquel golpe en el cual había empleado todas sus fuerzas no la había desviado un solo milímetro.

Al voltearse rápidamente ambos, el dragón hizo uso de su arma para repeler los ágiles zarpazos de su enemigo que le llegaron en forma de una furiosa lluvia. La luz en la habitación a duras penas le era suficiente para divisar cada ataque lanzado, pero no para efectuar un contraataque eficaz. Apenas fue capaz de prever el aguijón que se abría paso a través de su melena, cargando un poderoso veneno que sabía era mortal para casi cualquier especie.

Fue una décima de segundo la que tuvo para lanzar un golpe rápido y certero contra aquel arma natural, repeliendo el ataque, pero recibiendo de lleno un zarpazo en su antebrazo derecho, derribándolo prácticamente sin esfuerzo. Al quedar boca arriba, la bestia se lanzó sobre él con intención de arrancar cada miembro de su cuerpo de la manera más espeluznante posible. Pero el dragón fue lo suficientemente rápido como para reponerse de aquel golpe, sosteniendo su arma con ambas garras y evitando que las fauces de la bestia hicieran contacto con su cuerpo.

—¿A-acaso tienes idea a-... a quién estás... e-enfrentando...? -Preguntó, antes de soltar la barra y rápidamente clavar sus garras en los brazos del monstruo, para luego vaciar un torrente de llamas verdes directamente en el rostro de la criatura quien era incapaz de bloquear el ataque.

El dragón no se detuvo hasta que sintió que la resistencia de sus pulmones finalmente le había abandonado -lo cual sucedió al cabo de un total de treinta segundos- mientras la mantícora forcejeaba por apartarse, lo que le resultaba imposible dado que el dragón se había aferrado al suelo fuertemente con sus pies y arqueaba su espalda para compensar el peso. El plan original era atacar únicamente su cabeza, pero las llamas se extendieron tan rápido que en poco tiempo todo su cuerpo era una bola de fuego.

Finalmente Spike no fue capaz de resistir mucho más aquel forcejeo. Sus garras se desprendieron de la carne de aquella extraña criatura, que huyó del dragón desesperadamente por uno de los corredores; el mismo corredor por el cual había partido Sweetie Belle.

—No... -Susurró, al oír como la puerta del piso superior era destrozada por aquel monstruo.- ¡Sweetie! -Se atemorizó, tomando nuevamente la barra en su garra derecha.

Se precipitó hacia las escaleras de aquel pasaje y descubrió que los restos del portal encendidos por sus llamas. Corrió a través del pasillo que le seguía, con el temor latente de que la bestia pudiera hallar a su compañera antes que él. Aquel espacio parecía infinito y, mientras gritaba su nombre en un intento desesperado por ubicarla, cada vez temía más lo que pudiera pasar en el tiempo que no estuviese a su lado.

Al final del corredor, se encontró en una sala realmente amplia, poblada de columnas de diseño antiguo que antaño habrían servido de soporte para un techo que en la actualidad se había desmoronado, por lo que no era de extrañar que aquel lugar presentara un ambiente similar al del exterior. Aún nevaba, pero ya no había un viento realmente fuerte, sino uno más bien gentil. La niebla había comenzado a disiparse, pero el ambiente aún presentaba aquel triste tono gris a donde apuntara la vista.

—¿Sweetie? ¿Sweetie, estás aquí? -Preguntó, mientras avanzaba a través de aquella gran habitación. Sus llamados eran respondidos únicamente por ecos, a los cuales les seguía un largo y sospechoso silencio. El dragón permanecía en estado de alerta, pues sabía que no estaba solo en ese lugar.

Al doblar en determinada columna, vio al fondo de la sala a aquella temible criatura de espaldas, refregando su rostro sobre la nieve desesperadamente. En ese momento Spike descendió su arma para sostener el extremo con una sola garra, y el sonido del roce hizo que las orejas de la bestia se irguieran. Para cuando el monstruo se volteó, el dragón no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y asqueo, porque lo que frente a él se encontraba era eso mismo: un monstruo.

—Santa Celestia... -Susurró, pues la bestia ya no tenía piel que cubriera su rostro; estaba en carne viva, dejando a la vista todos sus dientes, así como sus ojos sin parpados. Varias áreas de su cuerpo también habían sido quemadas en su totalidad, dejando el músculo al descubierto.- Cielos... si que eres un bastardo horrible. -Dijo con evidente disgusto.

Mientras la mantícora se acercaba al dragón a paso lento pero decidido, el mismo se percató de que había llegado la hora de su último enfrentamiento con aquel némesis que en poco tiempo se había ganado todo su odio. Alguien iba a caer en aquel lugar, y no planeaba ser él.

—¡Terminemos con esto! -Vociferó, lanzándose a dar el primer ataque. Pero la astuta bestia no tenía pensado permitirse caer en los mismos trucos, lo que dejo en claro al detener el golpe de la barra de hierro con sus poderosas mandíbulas.- Oh no...

Un fuerte crujido, y segundo después el dragón quedó sosteniendo la mitad de su arma, de un largo que a duras penas serviría para defenderse. Soltó aquel trozo del arma que antes le había salvado la vida, mientras su enemigo escupía el otro.

—De acuerdo, esto es malo. -Susurró, poniéndose en guardia mientras pensaba cómo superar aquella situación, ahora que carecía un medio para repeler los ataques de la bestia. Mientras la misma avanzaba, el dragón comenzaba a retroceder. No podía lanzarse sin defensa cuando un solo ataque de su enemigo podía significar el fin. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Su respuesta llegó en forma de salvamento cuando una flecha se clavó a centímetros de sus pies, sobresaltándole tanto a la mantícora como a él mismo.

—¿Qué demo-...? -Se preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada al techo adjunto. Encontró con sorpresa a una unicornio blanca vistiendo ropa de invierno y una bufanda gris, sosteniendo un extraño aparato mediante su magia, con dos flechas cargadas en el estuche de su espalda.

—¡Spike, ten cuidado! -Le advirtió.

—¡Hubiera estado bien que me lo dijeras antes! -Le gritó, devolviendo su atención a la mantícora que ahora le daba la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la potra al encontrar en ella un peligro mayor.- ¡Oh no, no lo harás! -Vociferó, al tomarle de su aguijón y tirando fuertemente.

Instintivamente la bestia se volteó para atacarle con sus zarpas, pero Spike la soltó a tiempo para evadirla, lanzándose a un lado para luego incorporarse en el momento que le atacara, y correr a través de aquella habitación siendo perseguido por la misma, doblando ocasionalmente en alguna columna para esquivar sus embestidas. Ahora tenía su atención.

—¡Apunta bien esta vez! -Le gritó.

—¡Eso intento! -Respondió ella, teniendo presente el hecho de que solo le restaban dos tiros más.

Una segunda flecha salió disparada de aquel artilugio, clavándose directamente en el costado derecho de la criatura. Frente al rugido de dolor de su parte al voltearse Spike se volvió rápidamente y, aprovechando su distracción, la embistió con todas sus fuerzas hacia una de las columnas frente a las cuales se encontraba. El peso de la bestia fue su perdición cuando por causa del impacto la estructura de roca cedió sobre él. El dragón apenas alcanzó a escapar de la caída de los escombros, que terminaron por enterrar a su enemigo mortal en escasos segundos.

Instantes después, Spike permanecía en el suelo, sin desviar la mirada del montón de escombros que ahora sepultaban a la criatura. Su respiración era en extremo agitada y, mientras se levantaba lentamente, buscaba a Sweetie en el techo, hallando a una sonriente combatiente en el mismo lugar.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso? -Preguntó con gracia.

—Lo sostenía una de las armaduras en el corredor. ¿No es genial? -Replicó, emocionada.

—Genial sería que tuvieras cuidado. Es una ballesta, y por poco me das a mí.

—¡Deberías felicitarme! ¡Incluso me sobró una flecha! -Se excusó ella, cuando la montaña de escombros comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Un segundo después, con un dolido rugido de por medio, la bestia escapó a su cautiverio de piedra nuevamente.

El dragón se sobresaltó y aterrorizó al descubrir que probablemente no había forma posible de detener a aquel demonio. Estaba claro desde un principio que aquella no era una mantícora normal, pues cualquier otra hacia mucho que hubiera cedido; esa bestia había sido puesta en aquel templo específicamente para evitar que nadie tomara aquel diamante, y si lo hacía, asegurarse de que no consiguiera escapar. Ahora lo sabía.

El demonio de perpetuos ojos amarillos rengueaba hacia su enemigo, dispuesto a llegar hasta el extremo para eliminar al dragón y a la unicornio. Desesperado, Spike inició una nueva descarga de llamas verdes sobre la bestia que, a pesar de sentir lo que restaba de su cuerpo quemarse nuevamente, continuó su camino. Al acabarse su aliento, el dragón continuaba retrocediendo, pronto encontrándose cercado contra la pared de aquella habitación.

El monstruo levantó su zarpa derecha con objeto de aniquilar a su presa, quien tenía el horror marcado en el rostro, en un único y último ataque. Pero cuando estaba a punto de arrebatar su vida, sintió sus sentidos comenzar a desvanecerse. Primero fue su oído, pues ya no era capaz de escuchar el silbido del viento. Luego su vista, que se oscurecía a medida que sus piernas cedían. Y finalmente, su tacto, dado que ya no era capaz de sentir nada más. Finalmente, el cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo, sin nada más que le sostuviera.

La última flecha de Sweetie yacía clavada en su nuca, y el brillo en los demoniacos ojos de aquel monstruo se había apagado para siempre. Detrás de él y frente al dragón, la unicornio mantenía en alto aquella ballesta, temblando, aunque no por causa del frío.

—Yo... yo lo-... lo-... -Decía entrecortadamente, cuando el dragón esquivó a la bestia caída para dirigirse a su compañera rápidamente. La misma dejó caer su arma cuando Spike la tomó en sus brazos, sin ella ofrecer resistencia alguna.- Gracias a Celestia que estás bien. -Susurró ella en su oído, con lágrimas en los ojos y llevando los brazos a su espalda.

—No lo habría logrado sin ti. -Dijo él de la misma forma.

Todo había terminado. Ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarse, exhaustos pues aquel combate les había debilitado enormemente. Ambos dirigieron su mirada al cuerpo de la mantícora al percibir algo extraño, encontrando que el monstruo había comenzado a deshacerse en un torrente de cenizas, que poco a poco se esparcieron por causa de la brisa. Al haberse desvanecido por completo, ninguno de los dos sabía que pensar.

—La mantícora... e-ella se... -Decía la unicornio, no alcanzando a completar la idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Sabía que había algo raro con esa cosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ninguna mantícora es tan grande, fuerte y rápida como lo era este monstruo, Sweetie. Tampoco tienen colores como esos y, sobre todo, no se vuelven cenizas cuando mueren. Solo algo creado mediante magia se desvanecería de esa forma. A simple vista parecía una mantícora, pero... estoy seguro de que no lo era.

—¿Y... qué era entonces?

—No lo sé, pero alguien la creó para proteger... esto. -Dijo al extraer con su garra la rosa de diamante en el bolsillo de la potra, quien la observó intrigada.

—Que un diamante como este nos haya traído tantos problemas...

—Pero valió la pena. -Decía él, sonriente, sin quitar los ojos de la joya. Pasaron apenas unos segundos de trance para el dragón cuando sintió a la unicornio dejarse caer contra él.- Sweetie... ¡Sweetie! -Se preocupó.

—Por todos los cielos Spike, estoy bien. Solo... estoy muy cansada, y la cabeza me da vuelas. Solo necesito un momento, por favor... -Decía ella, con ojos cerrados. Spike suspiró profundamente.

—Tomate tu tiempo. -Respondió comprensivo, antes de guardar aquella rosa en el mismo bolsillo.

Fue entonces que ambos compañeros por primera vez en toda la noche se sintieron seguros, fuera del alcance de cualquier peligro. Al cabo de unos minutos, se percataron de que los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las nubes grises, alcanzando aquel castillo. La noche había terminado.

—Está amaneciendo... -Dijo el dragón, sonriendo melancólicamente al dirigir su mirada al cielo, sin soltar a su querida compañera.

—Lo logramos. -Susurró ella.

—Después de todo lo que pasamos aquí... cielos. No puedo creerlo.

—Creo que Rarity y Twilight tampoco lo creerán. -Dijo ella, no muy convencida. Spike cayó en la cuenta de los posibles desenlaces de su arriesgada aventura, que esperaban a su regreso.

—Cuando sepan todo esto... bueno, creo que nos castigaran por un largo tiempo. -Bromeó.

—¿Por un tiempo? Quizá a ti, mis padres me castigarán de por vida. -Se lamentó con gracia.

—Tendremos muchos problemas al llegar a Canterlot, ¿Verdad? -Dijo él, melancólico. La unicornio acompañó aquella expresión solo por un momento, antes de apartarse ligeramente y sonreírle, arqueando una ceja.- Cielos, ¿Ahora que se te ocurrió? -Preguntó, exasperado. La conocía bien.

—Nada, solo estaba pensando que quizá... tan solo quizá, no deban saber que estuvimos aquí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Lo descubrirán tarde o temprano, y ahí sí que estaremos en problemas.

—¿Pero cómo? Hasta donde mi hermana sabe, vine a visitar a nuestros padres en Ponyville ayer, y volveré hoy en la tarde. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Cielos, lo olvidé por completo. ¡No le avisé a Twilight que saldría! Debe de estar muy preocupada... -Dijo cansadamente.

—¿Pero acaso no tenía ella que ocuparse de los preparativos para la celebración? Sé como es Twilight, y de seguro debe tener toda su atención puesta en el evento. -Razonó la unicornio, tranquilizando al dragón.

—E-es cierto, quizá ni siquiera haya notado que no estaba ahí.

—Eso nos facilita mucho las cosas. -Convino, apartándose del dragón e incorporándose nuevamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida junto a él.

—De acuerdo, no le diremos nada de esto... a nadie. Ni siquiera a Applebloom o a Scootaloo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Vamos, ellas saben guardar secr-

—A nadie. -Le interrumpió.- Si queremos que esto sea un secreto, nadie puede saberlo. ¿Trato? -Refunfuñando ante aquella condición, Sweetie terminó por suspirar profundamente, aceptando al final.

—De acuerdo, esta aventura será _nuestro_ secreto. -Resolvió, deteniéndose y ofreciendo su casco. Spike le sonrió confidente, antes de chocarlo con su puño cerrado.

—_¡Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo!_ -Hicieron su Pinkie-Promesa al unísono, sonriendo amenamente al final, cuando la expresión de Sweetie cambió al instante.

—E-espera, ¿Qué hora es? -Inquirió, preocupada. El dragón revisó su reloj de muñeca al instante.

—Las 7:30, ¿Por qué? -Preguntó, recibiendo una reacción extremadamente dramática en respuesta.

—¡Cielos, debemos apresurarnos! ¡Si el tren no funciona tendremos que buscar un carruaje que nos lleve! ¡Y hoy será muy difícil encontrar a uno que vaya hasta Canterlot! -Se preocupaba ella trotando de un lado a otro, mientras el dragón permanecía en la misma posición con aspecto meditativo.

—Por Celestia, Sweetie, relájate. -La detuvo.- Conozco a alguien que puede llevarnos.

—¿E-estás seguro? Digo, es la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, y no cualquiera está disponible para-...

—Tranquila, es alguien de confianza. Me debe un gran favor hace un buen tiempo, y creo que es hora de cobrárselo. -Le guiñó un ojo, antes de ponerse en camino nuevamente.

—¡Entonces vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! -Se adelantó ella, trotando velozmente.

—Por todos los-..., ¡Sweetie, espera! ¡No me hagas correr!

—¡Si no te apresuras te dejaré atrás! -Replicó con gracia, perdiéndose en el corredor.

—Cielos... no tienes remedio. -Dijo por lo bajo, para luego sonreír e iniciar su carrera nuevamente.- ¡Espérame!

Y así fue como, al amanecer, su aventura había terminado. Los rayos del sol se paseaban a través de las nubes iluminando el antiguo castillo que en el día presentaba un aspecto realmente diferente. Mientras recorrían el corredor principal, en cuyo extremo se exhibían los estandartes del día y de la noche, ambos intentaban rescatar en sus recuerdos cada paso que habían dado desde la tarde anterior, cuando partieron de la biblioteca.

Fue en ese momento que Sweetie rememoró el episodio que Spike había sufrido horas atrás durante el ataque de los timberwolves, pero al admirar el feliz rostro de su compañero, la sombra de duda en su mirada se desvaneció por completo. Aquel era su amigo, el optimista dragón que años atrás había conocido; eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Antes de lo que hubieran imaginado, se encontraron sobre el puente que daba acceso a Ponyville desde el bosque Everfree, admirando el escenario que frente a ellos se extendía; la bella imagen que daba aquel tranquilo paraje tocado por los rayos del amanecer.

Aquella peligrosa búsqueda, en la que habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro con sus vidas quizá hubiera llegado a su fin, pero su historia apenas estaba comenzando. No lo sabían en ese entonces, pero aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la unicornio averiguara lo que realmente le había sucedido a su amigo dragón aquel día, y descubriese la verdad. Y pasaría incluso más tiempo antes de que supieran que la joya purpura que ahora brillaba con intensidad en el bolsillo de la unicornio, no era un simple diamante. Pero ahora, frente a sus ojos un nuevo día había comenzado, y a pesar de ser uno relativamente gris por causa de la estación, el sol lucía más brillante que nunca para ambos.

* * *

_¡Tarde pero seguro!_

_Y así llegamos al final del primer acto, que quizá para algunos se haya tornado algo largo. Lo siento, pero quería cerrar bien esta parte de la historia._

_Faltan pocas horas y la celebración de la noche de los corazones cálidos está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Lograrán nuestros héroes llegar a tiempo? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! Que, con favor de Jebus, postearé dentro de un par de semanas._

_En fin, espero que vengan disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto al escribirla, y nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente cuando esta aventura continúe._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	5. Noche de ensueño - Parte 1

_Capítulo 5 - Noche de ensueño - Primera parte_

La escasa luz del sol poco a poco se batía en retirada en el horizonte cuando las sombras tomaron su lugar en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot, los cuales se veían cubiertos por el manto blanco de una gentil nevada vespertina. Aquella prometía ser una magnífica noche, incluso a pesar de que las nubes negras en el cielo presagiaban que una nueva ventisca se desataría en las próximas horas.

El mismo día, todo aquel que había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a la capital de Equestria se había presentado en el teatro del castillo para ser testigo de una de las más grandes obras llevadas a cabo a lo largo de toda la región. Y no solo eso, sino que luego del espectáculo una gran fiesta se daría en el mismo lugar.

Era bien sabido por cualquier habitante del reino que se preciara de tal que las celebraciones presididas por las princesas siempre eran por todo lo alto, y aquella oportunidad de seguro no sería la excepción, menos aún el número de concurrentes. Y de la misma forma, tampoco lo eran dos particulares amigos que, en el interior de un carruaje marrón algo descuidado y tirado por un semental de manto rojo, melena naranja y ojos verdes, se dirigían hacia aquel mismo destino a una velocidad moderada.

En un determinado momento, el vehículo topó con una roca cubierta por aquel manto blanco e hizo sobresaltar a sus pasajeros, que debieron sujetarse para no ir a parar de bruces al asiento frente a ellos.

El dragón, que en la mañana había arribado a su hogar en extremo desalineado, ahora lucía una vieja cazadora marrón que le cubría el cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, especialmente las vendas blancas que le habían sido colocadas en el pecho por su amiga luego de reemplazar los restos de su antiguo abrigo. Sus púas, al ser relativamente flexibles, no requerían de huecos adicionales para ajustarse a la vestimenta.

Sweetie, en cambio, vestía una chaqueta color crema relativamente nueva -también de Twilight- que Spike se había tomado la libertar de prestarle dadas las bajas temperaturas al momento de su partida. También cargaba con ella una alforja con el diseño de su cutie mark en el costado derecho.

—¿Todo bien ahí fuera, Big Mac? -Preguntó el dragón purpura, algo preocupado.

—¡Eeyup! -Confirmó su comunicativo amigo desde el exterior.

Al oír su respuesta Spike se relajó una vez más, para luego dirigir su mirada al exterior a través de la ventana, donde a lo lejos encontró el bello paisaje de la capital, cuya silueta se veía resaltada por el sol de atardecer.

—No te preocupes, llegaremos en no más de media hora. -Calculó aproximadamente.

—Eso espero. -Dijo la potra al recostarse contra el asiento, disponiéndose a dejar descansar sus ojos una vez más. A los pocos instantes de cerrarlos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y en la oscuridad se formó la imagen de la mantícora carente de piel, rugiendo con fervor. Se sobresaltó en aquel momento, respirando con una leve y breve agitación. Era la segunda vez en el día que tenía aquel amago de pesadilla.

—¿Te... sientes bien? -Se volteó hacia ella.

—¿Eh? Si, solo... solo digamos que no he dormido bien anoche. -Explicó al enjugarse los ojos, con expresión somnolienta.- Y ayudar a Big Mac a reparar el carruaje tampoco fue de gran ayuda.

—Era nuestra única oportunidad, ya que la carreta ha estado descompuesta desde de que Pinkie Pie organizó una excursión con los niños del pueblo a las Winsome Falls. -Continuó, dejando escapar una pequeña risa al final.

—Aún así, me sorprende que tú estés tan despierto.

—Los dragones somos un poco más resistentes que los ponis. -Respondió con orgullo, recibiendo una mirada tanto inquisitiva como cansada por parte de su acompañante.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué Big Mac está tirando del carruaje y no tú?

—Porque casualmente ya estuve cargando el trasero de cierta poni una buena parte de la noche. Asique-... -Suspiró, dejando escapar un quejido después al recibir un potente codazo en las costillas por parte de la unicornio.

—La poni que te ha salvado la vida, querrás decir. -Le corrigió ella, viendo como el dragón se encogía con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Cayó en la preocupación cuando recordó la herida que la bestia negra le había dejado, de la cual aún no se había repuesto completamente.- Oh Spike, lo-... lo siento mucho, ¿E-estás-...? -Decía al aproximarse, cuando su compañero comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

—Estás... -Habló con una voz ronca y amenazante. Sweetie tragó saliva al oírlo mientras comenzaba a apartarse, antes de que el dragón levantara la vista.- ¡...perdida! -Declaró, mientras atacaba con cosquillas los costados de la potra, que ahora se encontraba a su merced.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Spike, basta! ¡No es justo! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Voy a... voy a...! -Alcanzaba a balbucear entre carcajadas y pataletas en medio de aquel asalto. El carruaje se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro mientras un sonriente Big Macintosh negaba con la cabeza antes de apretar el paso, dispuesto a llevarlos a tiempo a destino.

* * *

Entre tanto en la cocina del castillo, una enérgica equina rosada se movía ágil y rápidamente entre los chefs personales de las princesas, vistiendo únicamente un delantal azul de bordes celestes que hacían juego con sus ojos. Allí, trabajaba en conjunto con treinta y seis cocineros con años de experiencia sirviendo a la realeza, con quienes no tenía el menor problema para socializar.

La misma se había mostrado sorprendida al ver cuán bien equipado estaba aquel cuarto, con grandes alacenas pobladas por instrumental de acero inoxidable, tanto como por ingredientes de primera calidad. Pero mucho más se sorprendieron sus compañeros al ver que, aún siendo la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar, la yegua encontraba fácilmente todos los implementos que buscaba.

Ya fuera dando una pequeña probada de una olla por aquí, o revolviendo un gran bol por allá, la alegre poni rosada no se detenía ni por un segundo. Tan absorta estaba en sus labores, que no había notado que algunos de los cocineros la admiraban boquiabiertos, incapaces de creer que pudiera trabajar a semejante velocidad sin perder de vista ningún detalle.

Al principio no estaban de acuerdo con el hecho de que Celestia la hubiera asignado para ayudar en la cocina precisamente aquella noche, pues temían que pudiese cometer algún error que arruinara la velada. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver cuán equivocados estaban.

—¿Cómo crees que lo haga? -Susurró una seria unicornio de manto color crema y melena marrón a su compañero, un pegaso de manto marrón y crin naranja con lentes de carey. Ambos vestían el típico uniforme blanco de chef, con el infaltable _Toque Blanc_.

—No lo sé, pero mientras siga así no tengo quejas. -Respondió despreocupado, considerando la lógica "más trabajo para ella, menos para mí".

—Tan solo mírenla, ha hecho más aquí en una tarde de lo que cualquiera podría hacer en un día entero, y ni siquiera es una chef diplomada. -Continuó un poni terrestre de manto blanco y melena gris al pasar junto a ellos, con admiración.

—Ya veo porque la princesa la envió aquí...

—Oigan, montón de holgazanes. Si no quieren que la nueva los opaque aún más, mejor dejen de murmurar y pónganse a trabajar. -Habló con grave voz un unicornio de gran estatura, manto gris y crin oscura, al pasar frente a ellos mientras removía el contenido de uno de los boles con su magia.

—Tiene razón, no se distraigan. -Aconsejó la yegua, antes de voltearse y regresar a sus labores.

—¿Eh? ¡Mira quién habla! -Le recriminó el pegaso, con gran enojo.

* * *

Ahora, bajo una gentil nevada en los jardines del castillo, una alegre pegaso de manto amarillo y melena rosa que vestía un abrigo color verde manzana, entonaba una bella melodía mientras repartía la cena para los animales tanto grandes como pequeños que habitaban aquel fragmento de paraíso.

El fresco de aquel momento del día no le impedía disfrutar de su labor, mientras se paseaba por aquel bello espacio de punta a punta, alimentando a los conejos, castores, monos y canguros, entre otros. Por suerte, no debía de preocuparse por los osos, mapaches, ardillas o serpientes, pues los mismos hibernaban durante aquella fría estación, mientras que las aves habían emigrado al sur donde las temperaturas eran más elevadas.

La pegaso dedicó un último vistazo al sol antes de que terminara de ocultarse, y sonrió al dirigir la mirada a la torre más alta del castillo donde ambas princesas se ocupaban de sincronizar el movimiento de sus astros mientras la luna llena ascendía en el firmamento, ocultándose parcialmente en las nubes de tormenta.

De repente, un equipo de pegasos con uniforme azul de rayos amarillos bordados y gafas de vuelo surcaron el cielo nocturno, dejando tras de sí una ráfaga de viento huracanado que recorrió los jardines y estuvo a punto de hacer volar a los pequeños animales, que debieron de aferrarse fuertemente a las ramas de los árboles y arbustos para no ser arrastrados por ella. Quienes no habían sido capaces de conseguirlo, fueron atrapados oportunamente en el aire por su amable y tenaz cuidadora.

Y así, cargando a no menos de diez conejos, aquella descendió con un delicado vuelo hasta poner sus cascos en el suelo, liberándolos después cuidadosamente. Los mismos abrazaron sus piernas con agradecimiento, antes de partir en diferentes direcciones rumbo a sus hogares.

Al levantar la vista una vez más, se percató de que uno de los miembros del escuadrón descendía de espaldas frente a ella, a una distancia de escasos metros, donde sus cascos impactaron fuertemente sobre la tierra.

—¡Oh... si! ¡A _eso_ le llamo volar con estilo! ¡Bien hecho, chicos! -Dijo con orgullo una pegaso de crin multicolor y ojos magenta al quitarse las gafas, cuando sus tres compañeros aterrizaron a su lado.

—Cielos Rainbow, esa técnica fue... ¡Increíble! -Felicitó el semental de melena gris rizada.

—¡Habla por ti, Silver! ¡La pirueta que lograste al último momento fue asombrosa! -Le dijo al golpear su hombro amistosamente.

—Supongo... pero no se compara en nada a tu Buccaneer Blaze. -Respondió, algo apenado.

—Um... Rainbow Dash. -Intentaba llamar su atención la pegaso de melena rosa a no más de dos metros de ella, no siendo notada por el equipo.

—Silver, ¿Estás bien? Tienes el rostro algo rojo. -Le resaltó su compañero de crin naranja y amarilla al rodearlo con su brazo, frente a lo cual el semental se apenó mucho más.

—Cierra el pico, Lightning. -Le advirtió con voz baja antes de propinarle un codazo en el costado, el cual no alcanzó para evitar su risa.

—Um... Rainbow Dash. Si pudieras... -Continuaba la tímida poni, ajena a aquella escena.

—Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes. Escuchen, la obra de teatro iniciará en quince minutos, y no quiero llegar tarde por su causa como el año pasado. -Les recriminó la yegua de melena azul y reflejos celestes.

—Tranquila Misty, tenemos tiempo de sobra antes de que tengan todo listo. -Le dijo la poni de crin arcoíris con gran confianza, frente a lo cual su compañera suspiró cansadamente, cuando lo que pareció un fuerte estruendo retumbó en el tímpano de todos los presentes.

—¡Rainbow Dash! -Vociferó la pegaso, perdiendo todo el encanto que antes había mostrado para con los animales.

—¿Eh? Oh, ¿Que hay, Fluttershy? ¿Qué... estás haciendo por aquí? -Se volteó hacia ella mientras llevaba el casco derecho a uno de sus oídos, de los cuales probablemente había quedado sorda. La cuidadora recobró la compostura una vez más, pero aún mostrando un aire sereno y serio.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, las princesas me encargaron el cuidado de los pequeñines que viven en los jardines. Y todo iba bien hasta que _cierta poni_ los asustó. ¡Tan solo míralos! ¡Están horrorizados! -Señalaba a los mismos quienes cenaban pacíficamente, ajenos a la situación que su protectora describía.

—Cielos, yo... eh, lo siento. -Se disculpó, apenada y algo confundida.

—Oye Rainbow, ¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó Lightning, con curiosidad.

—¡Es cierto! Permítanme presentarlos. -Pidió, al incluirla en su círculo.- Chicos, ella es Fluttershy, mi mejor amiga. Fluttershy, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo: Lightning Streak, Silver Lining, y Misty Fly. Participaron conmigo en la "Carrera de las hojas" pasada, en Ponyville. ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh, claro. ¡Mucho gusto! -Saludó alegremente.

—El gusto es todo nuestro. -Habló Misty por sus compañeros.- Oye, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a la obra?

—Cielos, ¡Me encantaría! Pero... todavía tengo que ocuparme de mis amiguitos aquí. Supongo que iré más tarde.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tú qué harás, Rainbow? ¿Vienes, o...? -Preguntaba. La joven Wonderbolt negó con la cabeza.

—Los alcanzaré en un momento. -Respondió. Su compañera asintió antes de voltearse.

—Vale, ya la oyeron. ¡Vámonos chicos!

—¡Oye, no tenemos prisa! -Se quejó Silver al ser empujado por las potentes alas de la pegaso.

—Pero yo sí. Y si no llegamos al teatro antes de que la obra empiece, me aseguraré de que nunca lo olviden. ¿Está claro? -Cortó fríamente. Sus compañeros tragaron saliva al creer tener una idea de lo que la yegua sugería.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos. -Recomendó Lightning.

—Lo mismo digo. -Convino Silver.

—Bien, eso era justo lo que quería oír. ¡En marcha! -Ordenó, y pronto los tres pegasos se alejaron por aire en dirección a la torre este del castillo, dejando a las dos amigas con la única compañía de los animales a su alrededor.

—De acuerdo, um... ¿Te doy un casco con el resto? Es lo menos que puedo hacer. -Se ofreció Rainbow, haciendo que los ojos de Fluttershy se iluminaran al instante, tomándola del casco.

—¡C-claro! Ven, primero debemos encontrar y alimentar a todos los conejitos. Son solo cuarenta y cinco, asique no deberíamos tener muchos problemas. Luego están los canguros, oh, y luego... -Continuaba ella, con la gran alegría que le provocaba el poder compartir aquel momento con su querida amiga.

_¿En qué me he metido?_ -Pensó la pegaso de crin multicolor, comenzando a reconsiderar su oferta. Fue entonces que vio llegar a alguien desde el acceso al siguiente jardín, alguien a quien su amiga no tardó más de un instante en identificar.

—¡Big Mac! -Exclamó, soltando el casco de Rainbow para dirigirse al semental rápidamente, compartiendo un fuerte y cálido abrazo con él. Luego de unos segundos, se apartó a una cierta distancia de su rostro para hablarle.- ¡Creí que no vendrías! ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó, quedando pensativa un momento antes de continuar.- ¿Acaso debiste entregar una orden urgente para el castillo?

—Eeyup. -Asintió al instante.

—Creí que tenían suficientes manzanas... -Razonó una vez más.

—Nop.

—Espera, ¿Entonces... significa que te quedarás para la obra y la fiesta? -Preguntó, con gran ilusión.

—Eeyup. -Aceptó, sonriéndole gentilmente. La joven pegaso ahora estaba tan feliz que no cabía en sí misma, y le resultaba difícil abandonar aquel abrazo. Rainbow Dash, a unos cuantos pasos de la escena, ahogó una pequeña risa antes de ponerse en camino.

—De acuerdo. ¿En donde estaban esos conejitos? -Pensó en voz alta, mientras se alejaba en dirección al siguiente jardín con una sonrisa.

* * *

En tanto, en el teatro de la torre ya había una buena cantidad de ponis por causa de la esperada obra en que se representaría la llegada de los equinos a las tierras que tiempo después nombrarían como "Equestria". La misma gozaría de un nuevo elenco compuesto de seis actrices principiantes aquel año, que ahora se preparaban para su salida en poco menos de una hora, en un camerino apenas a metros del escenario.

También se encontraban allí una unicornio blanca, encargada del vestuario, una alicornio lavanda que se había detenido en el lugar para verificar que los preparativos tanto del escenario como de su elenco estuviesen a punto, y una poni terrestre de manto naranja que se había colado con objeto de apoyar a su hermana menor que, al igual que sus compañeras, se presentaba por primera vez.

Aquella hermana, una poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo claro, una larga melena roja algo descuidada, ojos color naranja y cutie mark de manzana en forma de corazón practicaba sus líneas de diálogo junto a otra potra de manto rosa, ojos azules y crin lavanda y blanca, decorada con un broche en forma de tiara. Esta última permanecía recostada con el codo en la mesa y el casco sosteniendo su cabeza, en una pose que inspiraba el más absoluto aburrimiento.

—¡He decidido que los ponis terrestres iremos por nuestra cuenta! -Exclamó felizmente Apple Bloom, habiendo recordado una línea que minutos antes había olvidado.

—¿Eso significa que las demás tribus no se pusieron de acuerdo? Pensé que podíamos lograrlo si... -Respondió su interlocutora sin mirarla, casi mecánicamente y sin la más mínima expresión facial.

—No te preocupes por ellos. Nosotros tenemos toda la comida, ¿Verdad?

—En realidad, se nos acabó. -Respondió de la misma forma. Viendo su desgano AJ, que se encontraba entre ambas, se dirigió a ella.

—Anda Diamond Tiara, ¿No podrías poner algo más de entusiasmo? -Sugirió amablemente.

Varios años atrás Apple Bloom y Diamond Tiara, al igual que sus respectivas amigas, habían enfrentado una fuerte enemistad, una que había durado la mayor parte de su niñez. Pero los años pasaron, y al terminar la escuela primaria se distanciaron al punto en que apenas se veían al caminar por las calles de Ponyville, aunque sin siquiera saludarse. Tal situación era normal, dado que la granjera no tenía buenos recuerdos de su ex-compañera, pero al pasar el tiempo aquella tensión había desaparecido poco a poco, dando paso a una mera indiferencia.

Pero ahora, las dos habían sido seleccionadas por las princesas para participar en una de las obras más importantes de Canterlot. Fue entonces que decidieron hacer un acuerdo: no pelear ni discutir en lo que duraran los ensayos, ni hasta que la obra hubiese terminado. Pero como era de esperar para la hermana mayor, aquel acuerdo estaba siendo realmente difícil de cumplir.

—Puse mi entusiasmo en los ensayos las primeras quinientas veces. Se hace bastante aburrido si tu compañera no puede recordar ni siquiera sus propias líneas. -Le recriminó, enfureciendo a la poni de melena roja.

—¡Oye! ¡Estoy esforzándome lo más que puedo! -Devolvió, al quedar enfrentada con ella a pocos centímetros.

—Entonces estamos perdidas. -Se resignó.

—¿Estás diciendo que eres mejor que yo? ¿Es eso? -Inquirió, chocando su frente con la de su compañera.

—Creo que es demasiado obvio que una de las dos es mejor actriz que la otra. -Replicó, empujando hacia el lado contrario.

—¡¿Ah sí?! -Al ver que una nueva riña estaba a punto de desatarse, la granjera mayor debió de intervenir, separando a ambas con sus cascos a una distancia considerable.

—¡Chicas! Chicas, paren. Llegaron hasta aquí sin pelear-... bueno, casi sin pelear. ¿Van a hacerlo ahora? ¿Antes de su gran show? -Cuestionó con calidez. Ambas se miraron a los ojos con un enojo ligeramente reducido antes de voltearse, negándose a enfrentarse.- Vamos, intentémoslo de nuevo. -Al cabo de unos momentos, ambas inhalaron y exhalaron profundamente, calmando sus ánimos, antes de verse a la cara nuevamente.

—En realidad, se nos acabó. -Repitió Diamond, asumiendo su papel correctamente esta vez

—Bien, entonces tendremos que... que... -Decía Applebloom, intentando rescatar el fragmento que le faltaba del oscuro pozo de su memoria, que apenas unos minutos atrás recordaba perfectamente. Diamond suspiró cansadamente al tiempo que llevaba el casco derecho a su rostro.

—Piensa, ¿Qué harán ahora que ya no pueden vivir de las tierras que habitan? -Intentó ayudar Applejack.

—Um... ¿Hay opciones? -Preguntó, algo incómoda.

—No puede ser. -Lamentó su compañera, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y recibiendo una mueca de desaprobación por parte de la poni de sombrero.

—Anda, haz un esfuerzo. ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!

—Entonces tendremos que... que...

_Ir a otro lugar donde podamos cultivar._

—¡Ir a otro lugar donde podamos cultivar! -Exclamó repentinamente, orgullosa de sí misma. Aunque no se había percatado del murmullo que había llegado a sus oídos en su ayuda.

—Uh... Dinky Doo, ¿Eres tú? -Habló AJ en dirección a una de las cortinas, de las cuales salió una unicornio morada de baja estatura, melena dorada, ojos color miel y cutie mark en forma de siete estrellas, apenada.

—Lo siento, solo quería ayudar. -Se excusó. La granjera le sonrió cálidamente.

—Lo sé dulzura, lo sé, pero si Apple Bloom no puede hacerlo por su cuenta-...

—Espera... eso podría funcionar. -Interrumpió Diamond.

—¿El qué?

—Seamos realistas Applejack, si AB no pudo recordar todas las líneas que le corresponden en la última semana, no lo hará ahora. -Aquellas palabras ofendieron a su compañera, renovando su enojo. Aún así, la poni continuó.- Pero Dinky tiene una muy buena memoria, y estoy segura de que recuerda a la perfección todos los diálogos de la canciller Putting Head, ¿No es así, Dinky?

—Pues... si. -Respondió la unicornio, con cierta duda.

—¿Acaso quieres reemplazarme? -Inquirió con un enojo mayor, próxima al rostro de su compañera.

—Claro que no, tonta. Considéralo, sus murmullos no podrían ser escuchados por el público, pero si por tu buen oído. De esa forma, podría ayudarte tanto detrás de escena, como cuando ambas estén en el escenario. -Razonó ella.

—Bueno... no lo había pensado de esa forma. -Comentó AJ.- ¿Tú qué dices, AB? -La potra se tomó un momento para reflexionarlo, antes de levantar la vista y responder.

—Creo... que vale la pena intentarlo. -Asintió, con un poco más de confianza.

—Pues bien entonces, me apunto. -Continuó la más pequeña.

—Gracias Dinky.

—Oye, para eso están las amigas.

—Buena idea, Diamond Tiara. -Felicitó AJ.

—Uh, dame un respiro. Solo quiero evitar que me avergüence frente a todo Canterlot. -Balbuceó Diamond, antes de incorporarse e ir en busca de su disfraz. Applejack sonrió al ver que, a pesar de mostrar desinterés por su compañera, muy en el fondo se preocupaba por ella.

—Solo concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer y decir. Después de todo es como Twilight dijo, la princesa les ha dado un gran honor al elegirlas este año. -Le comentó alegremente.

—Desearía que no nos hubieran honrado tanto, no sé... si pueda salir ahí, ¡No con toda esa gente mirándome! -Se atemorizó junto a ellas una temblorosa unicornio de melena celeste y azul, manto lavanda y frenos en sus dientes frente a uno de los espejos del camerino, vistiendo el disfraz de la Princesa Platinum. En ese momento, la unicornio blanca posó un casco en su hombro.

—Querida, no tienes nada que temer. -Dijo Rarity, con tranquilidad.

—¿E-en verdad? -Preguntó, mientras la modista tomaba un cepillo y comenzaba a peinar su melena con delicadeza.

—Claro. En cada pueblo y ciudad de Equestria se lleva a cabo una obra conmemorando la fundación del reino para este día. Es una tradición.

—Significa que todos los ponis estarán regados en cada una de esas obras y no habrá tantos por aquí, ¿Cierto? -Preguntó, ilusionada.

—Pues... no. Habrán muchos ponis, si, pero no dejes que ello te ponga nerviosa. -La confortaba, al tiempo que recordaba haber pasado por una situación exactamente igual a aquella años atrás con una de sus mejores amigas. En ese entonces, había fallado al calmar los nervios de la misma, pero esta vez había llegado a la ocasión con algo más de experiencia.

—Pero qué pasa si... ¿Si se burlan de mis frenos? Me veo ridícula con ellos, lo sé. Pero, si se ríen... no creo que pueda soportarlo. -Se desanimó.

—Pues para mi, te hacen lucir encantadora. -La tomó por sus hombros. Ambas se vieron reflejadas en aquel gran espejo mientras la unicornio mayor hablaba.- Eres como una bella perla, esperando su momento para brillar. Y esta es tu gran noche. -Continuó. Por primera vez en horas, la unicornio lavanda sonrió.- Lo harás bien, te lo garantizo.

—Rarity tiene razón, Pearly. -Se aproximó a ellas la unicornio de melena dorada.- Solo necesitas tener un poco más de confianza en ti misma. Créeme, estarás increíble.

—Gracias Dinky. -Dijo ella con un bajo volumen de voz, sonriente. Antes de voltearse hacia dos pegasos que discutían acaloradamente al otro lado de la habitación, ambas ya vistiendo sus respectivos disfraces. La alicornio encargada de la obra, que habiendo acabado de comprobar los preparativos estaba a punto de retirarse, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellas con gesto cansado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Y ahora qué les sucede a ustedes dos?

—Ugh, Scootaloo dice que hablo demasiado rápido y que los ponis no van a entender nada de lo que estoy diciendo. Ya lo discutimos ayer y anteayer en los ensayos, pero no entiende que no puedo hablar más despacio. Además no es como si la obra se entendiera menos si hablo así, pues todos los que vienen a vernos representar la fundación de Equestria saben de principio de que va todo. Y si mi forma de hablar fuera a estropearlo, entonces ni siquiera me presentaría. Ella lo sabe, pero insiste en discutir el asunto conmigo cada vez que puede, y ya no se que-... -Relataba la pegaso de manto crema y melena marón, ojos verdes, marca en forma de tres huellas caninas, y gafas gruesas de carey, que en pleno vuelo agitaba sus alas rápidamente cual colibrí.

—¡Twilight, haz que se calle! -Suplicó la potra de manto naranja, crin magenta y marca en forma de rueda de scooter en llamas, al arrojarse al suelo, cubriéndose sus oídos de la mejor manera posible. La estudiante de la princesa del sol suspiró derrotada y, aunque Applejack ayudaba a Apple Bloom y a Diamond Tiara a trabajar en su actuación y Rarity, con ayuda de Dinky, intentaban calmar los nervios de Pearly Whites, ambas voltearon hacia ella con una sonrisa que la hechicera acompañó, las tres recordando la discusión que había acontecido en aquel mismo lugar, siete años atrás.

—Para empezar, la obra comenzará en pocos minutos. No deberían estar peleando ahora, deberían estar ayudándose la una a la otra a dar lo mejor de ustedes esta noche. -Intentó hacerles razonar, aunque Scootaloo se volteó evitando el contacto visual, mientras su compañera bajaba la mirada.

—Pero... -Interrumpió la pegaso menor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿En verdad soy tan... molesta? -Le dirigió una triste mirada.

—Oh, Zipporwhill... estoy segura de que Scootaloo no quiso decir eso. -La animaba, cuando la pegaso naranja volteó hacia otro lado, ajena a su explicación.- Probablemente quiso decir que si hablas demasiado rápido, quizá los ponis más alejados del escenario no puedan escucharte con claridad.

—Pero... mi papá dijo que nunca debo intentar fingir ser alguien que no soy. Y él me conoce, sabe que a veces hablo mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y así es como soy. Si me forzara a no hacerlo, entonces no sería-...

—Lo sé, lo sé. -La interrumpió.- Pero ese es el punto de una obra de teatro, fingir ser alguien que no eres, interpretar un personaje, y en ese aspecto has podido representar muy bien el papel de Pansy. Solo debes fingir ser ella por esta noche y, una vez que se cierren las cortinas, podrás volver a ser Zipporwhill otra vez. -Explicó, esperando que ello fuera suficiente para confortarla. La pegaso menor permaneció en silencio un momento, antes de continuar.

—Está bien, trataré de hablar más despacio. Al menos hasta que termine la obra. -Convino, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Pero no es algo por lo que deban estar discutiendo. Si esta noche logran trabajar como un equipo, estoy segura de que estarán increíbles. -Las animó. La pegaso naranja se aproximó a la escena, sin cambiar su actitud para con su compañera.

—¿Tregua? -Preguntó Zipporwhill al extender su brazo, algo apenada. Scootaloo miró inexpresiva el casco de la pegaso menor, antes de levantar la vista, sonriéndole después.

—Tregua. -Aceptó, antes de chocarlo.- Y disculpa lo de antes, creo... que yo también estoy algo nerviosa.

—No te preocupes por eso. -Respondió, comprensiva.

—¡Oigan, chicas...! -Asomó un joven pegaso de manto crema y crin marrón oscuro a través de la cortina de la entrada, hablando con entusiasmo.

—¡...salimos en cinco minutos! -Salió de la misma una unicornio muy parecida a aquel, pero de manto amarillo y melena naranja, adornada por un listón celeste.

—¡Prepárense! -Gritaron enérgicamente al unísono antes de retirarse, sin dar tiempo a las actrices para responder.

—De acuerdo chicas, ya oyeron a los gemelos. ¡Den lo mejor de ustedes! Y recuerden: Esta noche es suya, y solo suya. ¡Disfrútenla! -Las alentó AJ.

—¡Sí! -Gritaron todas enérgicamente, antes de partir apresuradamente con destino al escenario, ya vistiendo sus respectivos disfraces. Mientras todas avanzaban casi a la misma velocidad, Pearly Whites la disminuyó poco a poco hasta que se encontró junto a la unicornio blanca, a quién abrazó cariñosamente. La modista devolvió el afecto casi por inercia, enternecida.

—Gracias señorita Rarity. -Dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

—No tienes porque, mi niña. Anda, tus compañeras te esperan. -La dejo partir.

Una vez la última potra joven se había perdido tras las cortinas, las tres yeguas quedaron solas en la habitación. Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Twilight, la cual sus amigas acompañaron.

—Esas chicas son increíbles. -Comentó la alicornio.

—Así es. -Respondió la modista, ensimismada.

—Vaya vaya, parece que _alguien_ se hizo muy amiga de cierta poni.

—Basta, Applejack. Es solo que... ella me recuerda mucho a Fluttershy, y a mi misma cuando tenía su edad.

—Claro, y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que sea la sobrina de Fancy.

—Por supuesto que no. Si, vine para ayudarle cuando él me lo pidió, pero de venir y haberla visto por mí misma, también lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo.

—Ya lo creo. -Respondió al rodearla con su brazo cariñosamente.

—Oye, ¿Y qué hay de la abuela Smith? ¿Vas a despertarla para ver la obra? -Preguntó Twilight.

—Nah, se quedó despierta hasta tarde tratando de ayudar a Apple Bloom con su libreto. Creo que se merece un buen descanso. -Respondió Applejack, para luego comprobar el reloj de pared.- Cielos, ¡Son las seis en punto! Vamos chicas, ¡Es hora de ver a las niñas en acción! -Exclamó alegremente, tomando de sus cascos a ambas y arrastrándolas fuera del camerino sin siquiera darles tiempo a reaccionar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hall principal del castillo, donde la decoración festiva era protagonista, la actividad aumentaba con el pasar de los minutos. Allí podían encontrarse tanto ponis de Canterlot como de Ponyville, así como de las ciudades Fillydelphia y Manehattan. Claro, había también equinos provenientes de otros pueblos y ciudades de Equestria, pero este grupo no era tan numeroso como el antes mencionado.

Faltaban veinte para las seis cuando, a través de la puerta principal que ahora se encontraba abierta de par en par, el joven dragón purpura y la unicornio blanca ingresaron apresuradamente, con el primero pidiendo disculpas a los ponis que habían molestado, quienes les dirigían miradas llenas de enojo.

Los dos se dirigían rápidamente a la escalinata que llevaba al camino exterior, y de allí a la torre este, con la menor empujando al dragón en un intento por apresurar el paso a costa de la paciencia de los demás concurrentes cuyas miradas comenzaban a incomodar al mayor, pero que la unicornio no alcanzaba a notar dado su desespero. Pero cuando la atención de dos de los guardias se centró en ellos, Spike ya no pudo permitir el comportamiento de Sweetie por más tiempo, por lo que frenó su paso con el brazo.

—Vamos Spike, ¡Apresúrate! O vamos a perdernos el-...

—Lo sé, Sweetie, lo sé. Pero todos estos ponis vienen aquí por la misma razón. No podemos adelantarnos. -Negó el dragón, regresando su vista a los guardias, que ahora estaban atentos a los recién llegados.- No ahora, al menos. Además, no creo que a Rarity le moleste que llegues un poco más tarde. ¿Verdad? -Su compañera bajó la mirada unos instantes, al tiempo que respondía.

—No lo entiendes, Spike. Necesito, al menos esta vez, llegar a tiempo a ver la obra con ella.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? -Preguntó, curioso.- Sweetie, ¿Por qué quieres tanto estar a tiempo para la obra?

—Tres años... -Fue lo único que la potra respondió, con tristeza, antes de mirarle a los ojos mientras caminaban.- Hace tres años que no veo la obra con ella. Desde que entré al coro, siempre he estado ocupada para esta época del año. Rechacé sus invitaciones por causa de ello, diciéndome a mi misma que más adelante habría otra oportunidad, que el año siguiente quizá podríamos ir juntas, pero... pero cuando Fancy me dijo que pediría su casco en matrimonio, pensé... que no siempre tendré esa oportunidad. -Continuaba relatando. Para este momento, ambos habían llegado al camino empedrado del jardín sudoeste, sintiendo entonces la fresca brisa de invierno en sus rostros.- Fue por eso que este año decidí no presentarme con el coro, y le prometí que veríamos la obra juntas. Y es una promesa que no puedo romper, no esta vez.

—Sweetie... -Respondía Spike, considerando las posibles respuestas ante aquella revelación.- Quizá Rarity se case, pero... eso no cambiará su relación. Seguirán siendo tan unidas como siempre, lo sé.

—No es algo que podamos manejar, Spike. Mi madre misma, tiene dos hermanas mayores con quienes se llevaba muy bien de pequeña, a quienes aún aprecia. Y aún así, la última vez que estuvieron las tres juntas fue hace cinco años. -Replicó con gran angustia, pronto reponiéndose.- No quiero que nosotras pasemos por lo mismo, pero... a veces es inevitable. Quizá esta sea la última obra de noche de corazones cálidos que podamos ver juntas. -Siguió, dirigiendo su mirada al largo camino que les deparaba a través de aquellos jardines, y a la gran cantidad de ponis que avanzaban lentamente.- Y a este paso, quizá ni siquiera llegue a encontrarla antes del final de la obra...

Si bien el dragón consideraba que sus temores eran infundados, pues sabía bien cuanto apreciaba Rarity a su hermana menor, también sabía que Sweetie tenía razón en una cosa: que las cosas cambian. Aquella era una idea que había tenido muy presente desde hacía varios años -aunque por diferentes motivos- y era por ello que entendía como se sentía su amiga unicornio. Fue entonces que el dragón tomó una determinación, y rápidamente buscó la forma de superar aquel problema.

A los lados del camino se extendía un fino manto de nieve que cubría la flora de los mismos, donde los animales pequeños observaban con curiosidad a los invitados. Y a una cierta distancia, hacia la derecha, podían verse los altos muros que separaban las secciones del castillo. Spike había pasado una buena parte de su niñez viviendo en aquel lugar, por lo que conocía cada acceso a las diferentes torres como la palma de su garra.

—De hecho... creo que hay una forma. -Reveló el dragón.

—¿En verdad? -Preguntó ella, con gran ilusión. Spike se volteó al notar la mirada curiosa de los dos ponis que iban detrás de ellos, con un espacio de metro y medio que les separaba, y habló con un volumen menor.

—Aún lo recuerdo; tras ese muro hay un camino que rodea la torre este. -Señaló con la mirada el lugar atravesando el espeso jardín.- Desde allí, hay paredes por las que se puede trepar fácilmente hasta las habitaciones de huéspedes. -Comentó. Los ojos de la unicornio se iluminaron al oírle.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? -Estuvo a punto de movilizarse, cuando el dragón la detuvo al tomarle del casco una vez más.- ¡Oye!

—¿Estás loca? Hay guardias a lo largo de todo el camino. No podremos salirnos de él sin que nos noten. Y si lo hacen, estaremos en grandes problemas.

—No lo harán. -Respondió, con gran confianza.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—¿Bromeas? Anoche logramos darle esquinazo a una mantícora gigante, que nos persiguió a lo largo de todo el bosque Everfree. Creo que podemos con esto. -Razonó. El dragón reconsideró las palabras que hasta entonces le había dicho, pues si fallaban probablemente nunca llegarían a la obra, pero de seguir aquel camino, difícilmente darían con Rarity a tiempo. De haber sido por él, Spike nunca se habría arriesgado a tomar una decisión tan alocada como aquella, pero la felicidad de su mejor amiga ahora dependía de él, y no pensaba defraudarla.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto... -Suspiró profundamente.- Muy bien, hagámoslo. Pero necesitaremos distraer a los guardias al menos un instante para lograrlo. ¿Crees que...?

—Déjamelo a mí. -Rápidamente, la unicornio buscó con la mirada algo de lo que pudiera hacer uso para su propósito. Pronto encontró, a no más diez metros de distancia a su izquierda, una gran maceta esculpida en piedra, cercana a uno de los caminos que cortaban el que ahora recorrían.

Cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia entre los guardias ubicados delante y detrás en el sendero, con disimulo empleó su magia y una gran concentración para empujar aquella pieza hacia el empedrado. Cuando la misma cayó, el fuerte sonido sorprendió y llamó la atención tanto de los guardias cómo del resto de los ponis y, sin perder un instante, Spike arrastró a Sweetie hacia aquel fragmento de bosque dentro del castillo, sin ser notados por nadie más que los pequeños animales que rondaban el lugar.

Luego de ser detenidos en reiteradas ocasiones por enredaderas en sus brazos y piernas, o por ramas en sus abrigos, finalmente alcanzaron el muro tras el cual se encontraba el camino a la torre este. Solo un pequeño espacio menor a un metro separaba al mismo de la flora del jardín. Y al elevar la vista, notando cuan alto era el muro en realidad, ambos voltearon poco a poco hacia su compañero, compartiendo una sonrisa confidente. Sabían exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando.

—De acuerdo, tal y como lo hicimos anoche. -Aceptó. Sweetie Belle no lo pensó dos veces antes de trepar a la espalda del dragón, quien la ayudó a acomodarse rápidamente.

—Lista. -Confirmó ella.

—Perfecto, pero agárrate bien. Por más que no haya una caída realmente peligrosa, tu casco aún no se ha recuperado del todo. -Se preocupó. La potra asintió, mientras que su compañero dirigía la mirada al cielo.- Los guardias terrestres del camino de la torre no serán capaces de vernos en este punto hasta llegar a la cima, pero hay guardias pegaso circulando cada tanto sobre el castillo. Debemos estar atentos a ellos también.

—Cielos, parece que estamos en una misión secreta... ¡Genial! -Exclamó. El dragón le chistó en respuesta.

—Si queremos que siga siendo "secreta", será mejor que nos apresuremos y nos movamos en _silencio_ y con _cautela_. -Advirtió, haciendo énfasis en esas dos palabras.

—Bien. -Respondió con desgano.

Sin perder más tiempo, Spike se valió de las aberturas entre los bloques de piedra para trepar, siempre vigilando los cielos, y sin descuidar en donde pisaba al ascender. Fue al alcanzar el borde, cuando vio a un pegaso que vestía la armadura de la guardia real aproximándose, y comprendió realmente el riesgo que ahora estaban tomando.

Impulsándose rápidamente con sus pies y un gran temblor en sus brazos, se escondió junto con su compañera al otro lado de la pared, pronto comenzando a descender con objeto de que sus garras en los bordes no fueran notadas en aquel momento. De la misma forma, la respiración de la unicornio se había acelerado, no por causa de un esfuerzo físico, sino por el estrés que la actual situación presentaba.

Al tocar suelo nuevamente, Sweetie descendió de la espalda de su compañero, y ambos trotaron rápidamente con la primera siguiendo al mayor, dirigiéndose a la torre. En aquel instante, el sonido de tenues pasos llegó a oídos del dragón.

—Cuidado, alguien viene. -Susurró, empujando a su compañera hacia uno de los arbustos a los lados. Desde su interior, ambos vieron como un guardia unicornio de mirada inexpresiva e imperturbable se aproximaba al final y a la derecha de aquel camino, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden en aquella sección, iluminando una gran área con su cuerno.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Preguntó la potra en voz baja y con temor. En respuesta el dragón llevó una garra a su boca, sin chistar, pero dejando en claro su mensaje. Pronto, el unicornio se alejó lentamente y, momentos después, ambos estaban nuevamente en camino.

Con cautela y en silencio, se dirigieron al corredor de la izquierda -contrario al camino que había tomado el guardia-, y recorrieron unos cuantos metros más mientras vigilaban el espacio aéreo, hasta toparse con algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba: una gran verja de metal de seis metros de alto, con una puerta en cuyo centro se ubicaba una llamativa cerradura dorada. La misma bloqueaba el paso a la torre, y las paredes a los lados no presentaban una superficie adecuada para que el dragón pudiese escalar por las mismas.

—¿Qué es... esto? -Se preguntó el dragón en voz alta.

—Parece una puerta... pero puedo equivocarme. -Respondió al llevarse un casco al mentón.

—Muy graciosa. Quiero decir, la última vez que estuve por aquí, las secciones no estaban divididas-... -Se detuvo en seco, quedando pensativo un instante.- Uh, cielos, debieron de hacer esto luego de la invasión de la reina Chrysalis. -Razonó.

—Pero, ¿Qué sentido tendría? Los changelings pueden volar, después de todo. -Se extrañó.

—Exacto, volarían y rápidamente serían detectados por cualquier guardia. En cambio, al movilizarse por tierra -como estamos haciendo nosotros- es mucho más difícil. De cualquier forma, este es el único camino posible hasta la torre este. -Continuaba, cuando Sweetie le sorprendió al empujarle contra la pared adjunta, poniéndose a su lado después. Ambos vieron a dos guardias patrullar el cielo nublado sobre ellos, y supieron que deberían darse prisa. Para entonces, ya había oscurecido del todo, y una pequeña nevisca precipitaba sobre ellos.

—¿Crees que puedas abrir esto? -Preguntó la unicornio, cuando ambos se encontraban frente al portal plateado.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. -Contestó el dragón, tomando la cerradura entre sus garras y descargando una pequeña pero potente llamarada verde con la que esperaba poder derretir el metal, pero los segundos pasaban y la misma permanecía intacta. -Debí imaginarlo, tiene alguna clase de protección mágica. No puedo destruirla.

—De acuerdo, entonces déjame esto a mí. -Dijo la potra al aproximarse, siendo detenida por su compañero.

—No oíste lo que dije, ¿Verdad? Tienen una protección mágica. Si intentas forzarla con magia, de devolverá una fuerte descarga en respuesta. Podría incluso inhabilitar tu cuerno, y aún lo necesitamos...

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Nos sentamos aquí a esperar a que se oxide? -Preguntó, exasperada.

—Por suerte, tengo una mejor idea. -Tomó la cerradura una vez más, e insertó su garra meñique en el ojo.- Creo que puedo forzarla sin activar la descarga, pero necesito unos minutos. Tu vigila que nadie se acerque. -Ordenó, ya ensimismado en su tarea.

_Pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo..._ -Pensó ella, mirando el reloj de pulsera del dragón. Pasaron unos instantes, mientras la impaciente unicornio permanecía alerta a cualquier poni que pudiera aproximarse tanto por cielo como por tierra. Finalmente, decidió aprovechar el momento para despejar una duda que había estado presente en su mente desde la mañana.

—Entonces... ¿Qué favor pudo deberte el buen Mac como para haber dejado el huerto solo, y traernos aquí?

—Sweetie Belle, ahora no. -Negó, cuando el primer chasquido de metal le hizo saber que el trabajo estaba bien encaminado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. -Asintió. No transcurrió más de medio minuto, antes de que la unicornio hablara una vez más.- Aunque es algo extraño que Big Mac lo aceptara sin mucha discusión. Debió ser algo importante si-...

—Sweetie... -Comenzó a decirle al voltearse. Pero al notar la sonrisa arrogante de su amiga, supo que la misma no desistiría hasta que le respondiera.- Fue hace unos años, cuando tuvo su primera cita con Fluttershy. Estaba seguro de que Pinkie Pie no iba a darles respiro alguno en toda la velada si se enteraba, asique me pidió que la mantuviese ocupada en la pastelería durante todo el día. -Relató, volviendo a su trabajo.

—¿Y por qué te lo pidió a ti? -Preguntó, curiosa.

—Uh... porque Twilight y Rarity habían ido de visita al Imperio de Cristal, Rainbow estaba en la academia, y AJ y Apple Bloom estaban ocupadas con la cosecha de manzatruenos. Fue en ese entonces que dijo que me devolvería el favor, sin importar que. -Concluyó, oyendo un fuerte chasquido dentro de la cerradura, para luego retirar su garra.- Perfecto.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Tu dime. -Comentó sonriente al empujar la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.- ¡Venga, vamos!

Luego de cerrar la entrada tras de sí, ambos se pusieron en camino una vez más, pudiendo ver al final del corredor, a doscientos metros de distancia, la majestuosa torre este. Arribaron a la misma rápidamente, solo que con un punto en contra: como Spike ya sabía, no había entradas directas desde aquel camino.

Una vez se había orientado en cuanto a la posición de las habitaciones, invitó a la unicornio a subir a su espalda una última vez, para luego comenzar a escalar tal y como con el muro anterior. Ambos sabían en el fondo que aquel era el tramo más riesgoso del camino, pues eran mucho más propensos a ser avistados desde el cielo, aunque se veían ayudados por el abrigo de la noche. A razón de ello, el dragón debía de apresurar el paso, pero sin descuidar sus movimientos y vigilando tanto cielo como tierra. Pero no había reparado en algo: la posibilidad de que los camerinos junto a los cuales debían pasar aún estuviesen siendo utilizados.

Y así, al llegar al quinto piso, apenas alcanzaron a asomar por su ventana cuando avistaron a Applejack, Twilight y Rarity conversando con las actrices de la obra. Se agacharon al instante y, lentamente, se deslizaron unos cuantos centímetros de forma de poder escalar un piso más sin ser vistos por aquellas.

Al acercarse a una de las ventanas ulteriores, la unicornio hizo uso de su magia para abrir el cierre interior, de forma que nadie más notara su llegada. Dos minutos después y con el corazón en la garganta, ambos pisaron el suelo de madera de un cuarto de huéspedes a oscuras en el sexto piso, respirando con dificultad.

—Eso fue... más estresante de lo que esperaba. -Dijo Sweetie, en exceso agitada.

—Si... cielos, ¡Tenemos que llegar antes que ellas! -Exclamó con preocupación mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oscura habitación seguido por la unicornio, antes de que sus cuerpos se detuvieran en seco cubiertos por un aura mágica, incapaces de movilizar un solo músculo.

—¿Acaso iban a algún lado? -Inquirió alguien desde las penumbras, con severidad. Ambos quedaron sin habla al reconocer aquella femenina y autoritaria voz.

—¿Princesa... Luna? -Preguntó el dragón, incapaz de voltearse. La deidad de la noche, de manto zafiro, ojos turquesa y etérea melena que proyectaba un cielo estrellado, se encontraba sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros frente a una mesa de café, con ojos cerrados y su cuerno iluminado, bebiendo tranquilamente de una taza que sostenía con ambos cascos.

—Los he observado desde que se salieron del camino a esta torre. Imagino que saben que ingresar de esa forma al castillo es ilegal, ¿No es así? -Preguntó serenamente.

—Yo-... eh... -Gesticulaba Spike, incapaz de formular respuesta alguna.

—Lo-lo sentimos mucho, princesa. Pe-pero tenía que encontrarme con mi hermana. Ella... preparó los vestidos de las actrices y-... -Intentaba explicarse, siendo interrumpida.

—Sé muy bien los trabajos que se han tomado tanto la señorita Rarity, como sus amigas. Pero eso no justifica una acción como esta. Han irrumpido en el castillo, evadiendo a los guardias y forzando una de las cerraduras mágicas de mi hermana. Siento decirlo, pero están en grandes problemas. -Concluyó con seriedad al incorporarse, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y caminando para quedar frente a frente con los intrusos.- Temo que, con pesar, deberé de llevarlos al calabozo. Pasarán allí la noche, y mañana terminaremos de resolver este asunto.

—¿C-cómo? -Inquirió el dragón, incrédulo. Su corazón ya no estaba latiendo, sino martillando contra su pecho.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡P-por favor no, princesa! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Debo ver a mi hermana! Mañana iremos sin objeción, pero... -Continuaba, aunque el dragón había dejado de escucharle unos segundos atrás. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras continuaba hablándole a la Diosa de la noche.- Pero por favor, déjeme verla, al menos un minuto. ¡Se lo ruego! Por favor... -Suplicó la potra, con desesperación y lágrimas que estaban a punto de correr por sus mejillas. Pero el semblante serio de la princesa no presentó cambio alguno.

—Lo siento mucho, pero he de cumplir con mis obligaciones reales. -Declaró al posicionarse entre ambos. Tanto el dragón como la potra se lamentaron de haber tomado aquel camino, al creer que así arribarían más rápidamente. Ahora estaban metidos en un problema del cual no podían escapar y, sobre todo, habrían de decepcionar a sus hermanas una vez se enteraran. Todo por lo que habían luchado se había perdido en aquel instante.

De pronto, el cuerno de la princesa de la noche se iluminó en un fuerte resplandor celeste claro, antes de que los tres desaparecieran de la habitación. El majestuoso hechizo de teletransportación de Luna se completó en un lugar que la unicornio desconocía, pero que no creía pudiese ser parte de un calabozo, a menos que el mismo estuviera en medio de una remodelación.

Era una habitación pequeña con varias cajas tapadas con tela blanca, y una puerta de madera de diseño antiguo. Luna se adelantó a ellos, invitándolos a seguirla. El dragón y la unicornio, resignados, obedecieron. Pero cuando la princesa abrió la puerta, fueron capaces de oír lo que parecían ser los murmullos de una multitud, y entonces se percataron de que se encontraban justo en el espacio tras la cortina del escenario.

—¿Esto es... el teatro? -Preguntó Sweetie, atónita, mientras que Spike aún no había procesado el hecho de que la deidad de la noche pensaba meterle en un calabozo unos segundos atrás.- Pero- pero creí que usted-... -Se dirigió a la princesa.

—Sweetie Belle, sabes bien que mi deber es guardar la noche, y es por ello que nada sucede en esta ciudad al ocultarse el sol sin que yo esté al tanto. Se bien que deseabas con todas tus fuerzas estar al lado de tu hermana mayor durante esta celebración, razón por la que ambos llegaron a estos extremos.

—P-pero, si lo sabía, ¿Por qué no nos-...?

—Decidí no intervenir porque, a pesar de que siento una gran empatía por ti y tus amigas, no podía simplemente presentarme y teletransportarlos hasta aquí frente a todos los concurrentes. Eso, y deseaba ver que tan lejos podían llegar para cumplir su objetivo. Pero créeme, si hubieran corrido peligro real en el camino hacia aquí, hubiera ido en su ayuda sin dudarlo. -Continuó, dirigiendo su mirada a la gran cortina que les separaba del resto del público.- Pero dejemos la charla para después, ahora será mejor que se apresuren. La obra comenzará en cinco minutos, y no creo que sus hermanas deban verlos aquí. -Concluyó con calidez para luego voltearse, iluminar su cuerno, y desaparecer en un haz de luz celeste. La potra, aún con los ojos humedecidos, sonrió ante el gesto de la princesa.

—Gracias.- Alcanzó a susurrar, enternecida.- Bueno, ya has oído a-... -Decía al voltearse, parando en seco cuando notó al dragón aún paralizado.- Oh, vamos. No tenemos tiempo para esto. -Le recriminó, tirando del brazo de su compañero con ambos cascos, saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de que Spike se repusiera instantes después, no les tomo más que unos pocos segundos el hacerse un lugar entre el sector izquierdo del publico al salir del escenario. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente al ver que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, pues no solo habían logrado conseguir el diamante que buscaban, sino que también habían llegado a tiempo para la presentación de la obra a la que Sweetie había prometido asistir junto a su hermana mayor, a quien buscaba con la mirada, esperando su salida por el mismo lugar que ella había llegado.

A los pocos instantes, las tres amigas bajaron las escaleras del escenario siendo arrastradas por la alegre granjera, con prisa por encontrar un buen lugar desde el cual disfrutar la actuación. El dragón y la potra agitaron los brazos para llamar su atención, y la poni terrestre se acercó a ellos al instante, acompañada de sus amistades.

—¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están? Hacia un buen tiempo que no les veía. -Saludó amablemente AJ.

—¡Sweetie Belle! -Se alegró la hermana mayor, abrazando a la unicornio con una fuerza excesiva.

—Rarity, por favor, me estás... asfixiando... -Intentaba hablar ella. Al percatarse, la modista se apartó para darle un poco más de espacio.

—Oh cielos, lo siento querida. Es que... creí que no ibas a venir. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Las vías del tren están congeladas, y...

—Big Mac me echó un casco con eso. -Explicó, sonriente.

—¿En verdad?

—Sip, tuve mucha suerte de que debiera entregar un encargo urgente aquí esta noche. -Explicó ella, habiendo preparado su historia con antelación en caso de que su hermana hiciese más preguntas.

—Me alegra que pudieses venir. -Dijo Rarity con calidez al abrazarla nuevamente, esta vez con más delicadeza.

—Oye, te dije que no me lo perdería por nada. -Continuó ella, con una gran felicidad que invadía su corazón. El dragón observaba con ternura tal escena, al tiempo que la alicornio se dirigía a él.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Spike? Cuando pase por nuestra habitación no estabas allí... -Preguntó Twilight, extrañada.

—Meh... solo salí a dar una vuelta. -Explicó, mientras desviaba ligeramente la vista hacia la menor. Ambos compartieron por escasos instantes una mirada confidente y una sonrisa triunfal, que no requería de más palabras.-Necesitaba... un poco de aire fresco.

—Oigan, ya cierren el hocico. Está a punto de empezar. -Advirtió la granjera, con gran emoción.

Aquellos hicieron caso a su educada petición, y dirigieron su atención al escenario donde los reflectores se centraban mientras las luces en el resto de la estancia se atenuaban. Las cortinas se corrieron hacia un lado poco a poco, develando a los gemelos Pound y Pumpkin Cake, vestidos con dos de los disfraces que Rarity había confeccionado, centrados en la chimenea encendida frente a ellos. Al voltearse, ambos comenzaron su narración.

—Erase una vez, antes del pacífico reinado de las princesas... -Inició el hermano.

—...y antes de que los ponis descubrieran la hermosa tierra de Equestria. -Continuó la potrilla.

—Los ponis no conocían la armonía.

—Eran extraños y oscuros tiempos, donde los ponis estaban separados... por el odio. -Continuaba.

—Durante esta horrible época las tres tribus: los pegasos, los unicornios, y los ponis terrestres, no les preocupaban los problemas de los otros, sino el beneficio propio. -Continuaba el potro, mientras los reflectores se enfocaban en tres grupos de ponis, constituidos por las especies nombradas y con claras diferencias tanto en su físico como en sus vestimentas.

—En esos tiempos, al igual que ahora, los pegasos eran los encargados del clima.

—Pero a cambio demandaban comida, que solo podría ser cultivada por los ponis terrestres.

—Los unicornios demandaban lo mismo, en pago por levantar el día y la noche.

—Y así, la desconfianza de los ponis creció...

—...hasta que un fatídico día, llegó a su límite.

—¿Pero qué llevó a los ponis a ese punto?

—Una misteriosa ventisca que se apoderó de la tierra, y destruyó la precaria paz de los ponis. -Continuaron los narradores, mientras los copos de nieve artificiales comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

* * *

Aquella tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando la tormenta que se había desatado en un intervalo de dos horas se redujo a una mera nevisca una vez más. Luego de la obra de teatro, quienes lo desearan regresarían a la torre a las diez en punto para la fiesta de la noche de los corazones cálidos. La misma ahora se desarrollaba tanto en el sexto como en el séptimo piso de la torre este, donde la gran cantidad de ponis presentes había cubierto casi en su totalidad la superficie de las salas centrales de ambos.

Decoración sin precedentes, comida gourmet, una amplia pista de baile, bandas de diversos géneros, y un gran número de asistentes que atendían a los invitados con gran dedicación desde sus respectivos puestos. Claramente, las princesas no reparaban en gastos a la hora de organizar una celebración en el castillo.

Allí, sentado a una de las mesas del salón del piso inferior, Spike esperaba pacientemente en compañía de Big Macintosh, comprobando su reloj cada tanto. Ya ponían las 22:25 cuando bebieron su tercer copa de jugo de manzana, habiendo la fiesta comenzado casi media hora atrás.

Al terminar el acto, Twilight y sus amigas habían partido rumbo a sus habitaciones con objeto de vestirse para tal ocasión, mientras que el dragón tan solo había requerido de una vistosa chaqueta negra que Rarity le había obsequiado meses atrás por su cumpleaños. Ahora él y el semental -que se había despojado de su arnés para lucir una chamarra de un tono rojo más claro que el de su pelaje, abierta en el cuello- debían de aguardar la llegada del resto del grupo, el cual estaba compuesto en su mayoría por yeguas que al parecer no reparaban en el tiempo invertido en su preparación.

Al cabo de unos minutos colocó sus brazos en cruz sobre la mesa y dejó reposar su cabeza en el medio, observando con añoranza el resto del salón en el cual resonaba una alegre canción de la banda que ahora tocaba en el escenario. Esta, por causa de su volumen, afectaba ligeramente los agudos oídos del dragón provocándole una ligera jaqueca, la cual estaba acostumbrado a disimular.

En un momento llegó a considerar que, dada la ocasión, podría al menos intentar mezclarse entre la multitud aunque sus amigas no hubiesen llegado todavía. Pero aquella idea había quedado en el olvido cuando se percató de que un grupo de tres ponis jóvenes, a unos cuantos metros de su mesa, platicaban al tiempo que dos de ellos le miraban con ceño fruncido, al tiempo que el tercero negaba con la cabeza a sus semejantes, aparentemente molesto.

El dragón no se sorprendió. A esta altura de su vida, ya había lidiado con aquella situación demasiadas veces como para contarlas, y como para que le importase siquiera. Cuando no era más que un bebe la situación era completamente diferente, pero ahora los ponis notaban en él un aspecto amenazador. Incluso en Ponyville, quienes habían sido testigos del momento en que había completado su desarrollo físico drástica y rápidamente debido a su avaricia creciente, temían porque en algún momento pudiese suceder algo similar, y que esta vez no pudiera ser detenido a tiempo.

Spike lo recordaba, lo recordaba demasiado bien. Había pasado días considerando el abandonar el pueblo y Equestria por miedo a herir a sus seres queridos, pero Twilight le había prometido que, sin importar que, nunca permitiría que aquel hecho se repitiese, pues siempre estaría a su lado.

Aquella familia, constituida por Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo, que durante tantos años le habían acogido como un igual entre ellos, eran su razón de ser, su razón para continuar y para no rendirse ante aquellos impulsos básicos de cualquier dragón. Incluso ahora, que los signos de su madurez comenzaban a presentarse, ellas nunca cambiaron su forma de ser para con él.

Pero aquel pensamiento le llevaba nuevamente al mismo planteo: ¿Qué sucedería cuando se convirtiera en un dragón adulto?

Con el tiempo, Spike había aprendido a controlar los impulsos de su codicia y la necesidad de recolectar, por lo que un incidente como el ocurrido hacia siete años era por demás improbable. Pero era un hecho que no podía ir contra las agujas del reloj.

Los años pasaban demasiado rápido para él. Su cuerpo continuaba su desarrollo, y en no más de una década probablemente ni siquiera podría caber por la puerta de la biblioteca donde había vivido la mayor parte de su infancia.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquellas eran ideas por demás deprimentes como para sacarlas a flote en una noche de fiesta en la cual, aún sabiendo lo que deparaba al final, debía armarse de su mejor actitud. Tal pensamiento se vio inmediatamente frustrado cuando alguien a su lado le saludó. Al voltearse, se encontró con el último poni que hubiera deseado que le hablara durante aquella velada.

—Buenas noches, Spike. -Le dijo amablemente el unicornio a su lado, vistiendo un elegante traje de etiqueta. Se trataba de un semental alto de manto blanco y melena azul fuerte, presentando un elegante mostacho del mismo color, y un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo. Fue entonces que Spike se percató de que Big Mac le había dejado solo.

* * *

_Been a long time... comrades~_

_No pensaron que había abandonado este proyecto, ¿Verdad? Siento la demora, pero tuve algunos... "inconvenientes" en el último tiempo._

_En primer lugar poco después de subir el capítulo 4 mi computadora colapsó. Si, un día le agarró la locura y... ¡PUM! No prendió más. Encima no pude mandarla a reparación inmediatamente porque al día siguiente tenía planeadas dos semanas de merecidas vacaciones. Y a mi regreso, mi técnico de confianza tenía varias máquinas antes que la mía, por lo que debí de esperar bastante._

_Pero en fin, volviendo al tema que nos compete, ¡He vuelto! ¡Y damos inicio al Acto 2! El cual constará de un total de seis capítulos. Y sí, me di el gusto de hacer el presente un poco más largo como para compensar la tardanza. Realmente espero les haya gustado._

_Y quiero aprovechar para agradecer a los usuarios Volgrand y LloydZelos por despellejar mi fic en "Volgrand: Música y Fandom". Y así también, a todos los que se tomaron un momento para dejar un comentario con su opinión hasta el día de hoy: ¡Gracias!_

_En fin, nos estaremos viendo en poco tiempo esta vez, cuando esta aventura continúe._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	6. Noche de ensueño - Parte 2

_Capítulo 6 - Noche de ensueño - Segunda parte_

—Buenas noches, Spike. -Le dijo amablemente el unicornio a su lado, vistiendo un elegante traje de etiqueta. Se trataba de un semental alto de manto blanco y melena azul fuerte, presentando un elegante mostacho del mismo color, y un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo. Fue entonces que Spike se percató de que Big Mac le había dejado solo.

—Uh, Fancy. ¿Qué hay? -Saludó sin muchos ánimos y sin cambiar de posición, devolviendo su mirada al frente.

—¿Sucede algo malo? -Se extrañó por su actitud.

—No. ¿Por qué debería?

—Bueno, estás en medio de una de las mejores fiestas del año notablemente desanimado, mi estimado. Me da una pequeña pista de que algo no va bien. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí? -Señaló el asiento de junto.

—Adelante. -Invitó, enderezándose y recostándose en el respaldo.

—No te sientes a gusto en eventos como este, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó, comprensivo.

—No es la fiesta en sí, sino el hecho de que casi no conozco a nadie aquí.

—Sabes que puedo presentarte a la gran mayoría de los ponis aquí presentes, si así lo quieres. -Comentó Fancy, sonriente.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta.

—Pues, si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, siéntete libre de pedírmelo. -Continuó, con interés real.

—No es algo en lo que puedas ayudarme. -Respondió, con cierto grado de fastidio que no llegó a manifestarse del todo en su voz, y el cual trató de disminuir con objeto de disimular a medida que bebía una cuarta copa de jugo de manzana, dejándola después sobre la mesa.- Lo siento, pero la verdad es que... no es algo en lo que nadie pueda ayudarme.

—¿Problemas de corazón, acaso? -El dragón sintió un puntazo en el pecho ante la repentina pregunta del semental. El mismo se percató, por la reacción de Spike, que había dado en el clavo.

—Podría decirse. -Respondió, esquivo.

El dragón tenía los ojos perdidos en el público, guardando la esperanza de que alguna de sus amigas se presentase y le sacara de aquella incómoda situación, pues dada su educación le resultaba muy difícil, sino imposible, el simple hecho de abandonar la mesa, o decirle al propio semental que se metiese en sus propios asuntos.

—Vaya, asique se trataba de eso. ¿Y... lo sabe?

—¿El qué?

—Lo que sientes por ella. -Inquirió con delicadeza. Su interlocutor tragó saliva ante la pregunta, mientras que sus nervios iban en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba allí.- Disculpa, sé que... que no hablamos mucho, pero siendo que eres un gran amigo de Rarity, me gustaría que tu y yo algún día pudiésemos compartir una buena amistad también. Y está bien si no quieres hablar de ello conmigo, no te-...

—No, no. Está bien. -Negó el dragón, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por sus palabras después.- Si, ella... sabe cómo me siento. Se lo dije hace algún tiempo.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me dijo que me amaba. -Al repetir aquellas palabras, sintió que un nudo estaba a punto de formarse en su garganta. Se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de recuperar la compostura lo suficiente antes de continuar.- Que me amaba como a un amigo, como a un hermano menor. Que... esperaba que ese tipo de amor también contara.

—Cielos... lo siento.

—Descuida. En el fondo... siempre supe que era imposible. -Decía el dragón. Comenzaba a temer el poder soltar pista en algún momento de la poni sobre la que hablaba, pero para su suerte, alguien fue en su rescate finalmente.

—¡Fancy Pants! ¿Qué hay? -Saludo Twilight alegremente al aproximarse a la mesa circular. La alicornio en efecto lucía un vestido fucsia de falda larga, con bordados del mismo color ligeramente más oscuro. Además de una melena recogida por un broche con motivo de su cutie mark.

—Oh Twilight, querida. ¡Te vez deslumbrante!

—Pues, gracias. Rarity diseñó el vestido, de verdad es muy hermoso.

—En eso concordamos. ¿Sabes dónde está ella ahora?

—En un minuto bajará con las demás. Spike, escuché que la princesa ordenó preparar este año una mesa con piedras preciosas para dragones. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a echarle un vistazo? -Le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

—Uh... seguro. -Aceptó, antes de comenzar a incorporarse.- Disculpa.

—No tienes por qué, Spike. -Asintió el semental.- Pero intenta olvidar esos asuntos por esta noche, y disfruta de la velada. -Aconsejó, comprensivo.

—Claro. Nos vemos después. -Se despidió. Cuando ambos se alejaron, el dragón se dirigió a la alicornio con un susurro.- No hay una mesa de gemas, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. -Respondió, perfectamente consciente de la situación. El dragón dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por causa de ello.

—Gracias. Pero... ¿No crees que es demasiado obvio? Digo, ¿Una mesa con piedras preciosas? -Inquirió, resaltando lo ridículo en la excusa.

—No creo que lo haya notado. De seguro está preocupado por cosas más importantes como para considerarlo. -Comentó, riendo. Un rastro de preocupación apareció en su mirada por un instante, el cual fue notado por su familiar más cercano.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? -Cuestionó con curiosidad.

—¿Eh? Eh... ¡De negocios! Supongo. Recuerda que es un empresario importante. -La repentina respuesta de Twilight la delataba, siendo esta la forma clásica en que respondía cuando intentaba ocultar algo, sin éxito. Efectivamente, de seguro Fancy le había contado sus planes para esta noche, probablemente al pedirle ayuda. Aún así, el dragón dejó pasar esto por alto, pues no había razón para indagar más en el tema cuando ya conocía la respuesta.

—Oye, ¿Y por qué no bajaste con las chicas?

—Necesitaba saber cómo marchaba todo por aquí. Hubiera venido antes, pero Rarity no quería dejarme ir hasta que mi presentación "estuviese a la altura".

—No me extraña.

—Bueno, no importa. Anda, no habrá una mesa de gemas, pero si hay suculentos bocadillos en las mesas de buffet. -Apuntó, pasando a través de la pista de baile.

Se dirigían a las mismas cuando, por las escaleras a escasos metros de ellos, comenzaron a descender las mejores amigas de la alicornio, todas ellas vistiendo los diseños originales de la unicornio de crin azul.

Applejack lucía un vestido en dos tonos de verde diferentes, flecos marrones en la parte inferior, con montura incluida y falda larga -además de su característico sombrero, y un adorno con forma de manzana en su pecho-, a diferencia de Dash que llevaba un vestido de encaje de bordes dorados, con una tela que hacía alusión a los colores del arcoíris.

El de Fluttershy era celeste de bordes de un tono más fuerte, con adornos florales y una gran mariposa en su pecho. Pinkie Pie lucía un vestido amarillo y blanco de falda larga, con varios adornos vistosos e innecesarios añadidos en cintura y cola así como en su melena, con forma de dulces, helados, y globos -y aún así, en verdad se veía bien-. Y por último, la modista lucía un vestido color rosa carmín de cuello rosa claro y pecho abierto, donde lucía un colgante en forma de su cutie mark, similar a sus pendientes.

—Chicas, lucen... impresionantes. -Comentó el dragón, aunque realmente solo estaba fijándose en una de ellas.

—Gracias Spike, eres todo un caballero. -Aceptó Rarity por ella y las demás, mientras que algo parecía estar sucediendo con la poni rosada, cuyo cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba violentamente.- Pinkie Pie, ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la unicornio a su lado, preocupada. La pastelera no hizo más que extender una sonrisa imposible de oreja a oreja frente a todos mientras balbuceaba algo inentendible, que parecía sonar vagamente a "pista, banda, comida", antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas...

—¡Fiesta! -Exclamó con una alegría infinita, antes de zambullirse entre los invitados, saltando entre ellos sin ningún miramiento, y tomando los cascos de una poni al azar para compartir un baile que probablemente la misma no hubiera deseado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Las yeguas y el dragón rieron ante aquella actitud azarosa que tanto caracterizaba a una de sus mejores amigas.

—En fin, ¿Todo en orden por aquí, chicos? -Preguntó AJ.

—¡Todo marcha sobre ruedas! ¡Los invitados se la están pasando de maravilla! -Convino Twilight, a lo que la granjera se aproximó a Spike rápidamente.

—Menos mi cosechador estrella. -Dijo al oprimir las mejillas del dragón con ambos cascos.- ¿Qué sucede, dulzura? ¿Por qué la cara larga? -Preguntó, preocupada. Su amigo apartó los cascos con sus garras para poder emitir al menos un sonido entendible.

—Digamos que no dormí muy bien anoche. Estoy algo cansado...

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Ven, vamos a mover un poco esos pies. ¡Estarás como nuevo en un santiamén! -Exclamó alegremente la granjera, tomándolo de su garra y arrastrándole contra su voluntad a la pista de baile.

—¡Twi, ayuda! -Suplicó, recibiendo una divertida sonrisa por su parte.

—Lo siento. -Respondió ella, ahogando una carcajada. En tanto, Rainbow notó que sus compañeros de equipo le saludaban al otro lado de la pista, por lo que se dirigió a la pegaso de melena rosa.

—Oye, ¿Quieres venir conmigo y con los chicos? Se ve que les caíste muy bien.

—¡Claro! Suena bien. Pero... primero debo ir con Big Mac, le prometí que cenaríamos juntos. -Comentó, pronto cambiando su expresión.- ¿Te-... te molesta?

—Por supuesto que no, tonta. Vamos, de seguro te está esperando. Y... luego iremos con los chicos. -La animó a moverse mientras hacia un gesto con el casco a los pegasos.

—Twilight, ¿Has visto a Fancy? Dijo que vendría a la fiesta luego de atender unos asuntos. -Preguntó la modista.

—No te preocupes, ya llegó. Está esperándote en nuestra mesa.

—Gracias, querida. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—¡Seguro! -Aceptó, poniéndose en camino en su compañía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros del lugar y cruzando a una gran multitud, una poni terrestre de melena roja y una pegaso de manto naranja bailaban alegremente la una con la otra, mientras que su amiga unicornio se encontraba junto a una de las mesas de buffet cercanas sirviéndose un gran vaso de ponche, pues sabía por medio de cierta poni rosada que consumir una buena cantidad de azúcar era justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento para despejar el sueño que le agobiaba.

Apple Bloom lucía en ese entonces un vestido rojo oscuro de falda corta con una carga exagerada de lentejuelas, y en su pecho un colgante con motivo de su cutie mark. Scootaloo, en cambio, había optado por un vestido de encaje color violeta, con bordes negros y un adorno rosa oscuro en forma de estrella tras su oreja derecha. Y finalmente, Sweetie Belle llevaba un vestido dorado de falda corta con bordes color amarillo claro, y su melena recogida con una cinta del mismo tono.

Con el vaso vacío frente a sus ojos, siendo levitado por el aura mágica verde clara que su cuerno emanaba, la potra se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, esperando que la "dosis" ingerida fuera suficiente para sobrellevar la noche. Aunque también sabía que la mayor parte del problema subsanaría cuando pusiera sus piernas en movimiento, pero claro, debía de tener cuidado con su casco trasero, el cual aún no había sanado por completo.

—¿Y a ti qué te sucede? -Inquirió Apple Bloom al aproximarse, preocupada.

—Solo estoy algo cansada. No fue un viaje tranquilo desde Ponyville, sabes... -Respondió al voltearse, habiendo dejado el vaso al borde de la mesa.

—Más tarde tendrás mucho tiempo para dormir. Anda, ¡Vamos a divertirnos! -Le dijo al tomarla del casco, arrastrándola a la pista de baile y sin darle tiempo a responder, elevando el ánimo de la unicornio.

En aquel momento, no muy lejos de las tres amigas, la granjera mayor se encontraba intentando reanimar el espíritu del dragón para aquella ocasión, bailando con él al son de la balada de rock clásico que ahora interpretaba "Winds of Change", la banda sobre el escenario, compuesta por cuatro pegasos cuyas melenas, con flequillos y copetes bien peinados, permitían diferenciarlos fácilmente. No era difícil imaginar que, durante aquella danza de cascos y garras, era la granjera quien tomaba las riendas de la situación, asumiendo un papel dominante en una batalla de pasos que el dragón, no muy experimentado en el asunto, le resultaría imposible ganar.

Al pararse sobre sus cascos traseros -mientras que Spike prácticamente se aferraba a los delanteros para seguirle el ritmo-, y coincidiendo con el final de la canción, la poni concluyó sosteniendo al dragón recostado en su brazo derecho -el cual resistía gracias a las aptitudes físicas de la granjera-, mientras el mismo aún se aferraba con su garra derecha al casco correspondiente de la poni terrestre quien, confianzuda, le sonreía ampliamente. En tanto, el dragón pronto notó que algunos ponis a su alrededor se habían detenido a observar a la particular pareja, alcanzando a oír las risas por lo bajo de al menos tres en las cercanías.

—Applejack, esto es vergonzoso. -Susurró, sonrojado, mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de su compañera.

—¡Vamos, anímate! Estamos entre amigos. -Decía ella, cuando la banda iniciaba la interpretación de una nueva canción. Ambos comenzaron a danzar muy cerca el uno del otro, pero sin tocarse en un principio.

—Nosotros, no los ponis a nuestro alrededor.

—Solo ignóralos. -Respondió ella al pararse sobre sus cascos traseros y apoyando los delanteros contra su pecho, incitándole a mirarla a los ojos.- Anda, somos solo tú y yo esta noche. ¡Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer! -Ordenó. Spike sonrió una vez más.

—De acuerdo, ¡Tú lo pediste! -Replicó al tomarla de sus cascos delanteros.

Y así, cuando la canción había tomado impulso, ambos habían retomado el animado baile, perdiéndose entre la multitud y las luces de variados colores cuyo brillo aumentaba y disminuía al ritmo de la música.

Al dirigir una mirada a sus alrededores, vio al resto de los ponis bailando tal y como él, bañados por los destellos de una bola de espejos, y a la DJ de Ponyville ultimando preparativos en su puesto de trabajo, en compañía de otro unicornio de crin gris oscura y manto azul cielo, con lentes negros.

Vio también a Winds of Change, una de sus bandas favoritas tocando sobre el escenario y, segundos después, a la unicornio de melena rosa y purpura, divirtiéndose tanto como él en compañía de sus amigas a pocos metros de distancia. Supo entonces que aquella noche, culminara de la forma en que lo hiciera, sería una gran noche.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la joven potra cruzó mirada con el dragón por primera vez en la fiesta, deteniéndose un breve instante para sonreír y saludarle, gesto que el mayor correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Oye vaquero, mis ojos están por aquí. -Bromeó Applejack.

—Lo siento. -Respondió apenado, negando con la cabeza.

—Estás un poco distraído esta noche, ¿No crees?

—Claro que no, es solo que no he dormido bien. Ya te lo he dicho. -Se explicó. La granjera entonces apartó sus garras, parándose en cuatro cascos una vez más.

—Ven, vamos a la mesa. La noche aún es joven, y no quiero que te la pierdas por estar cansado.

—Gracias AJ. -Respondió a la yegua que, sin perder tiempo, le guió a través de la muchedumbre. En tanto, a espaldas del dragón alguien le seguía de cerca, esperando pacientemente el momento para atacar. Fue segundos después, cuando vio a su objetivo desprevenido, que se precipitó hacia él rápidamente.

—¡Spike! -Gritó alegremente quien lo tomaba por el cuello, ejerciendo una gran fuerza en la llave. El dragón no necesitó de mucho tiempo para saber de quién se trataba, al igual que la granjera.

—¡¿Star?! Aw... ¡Tu ganas, tu ganas! ¡Tranquila! -Suplicó a la poni. Se trataba de una yegua unicornio, de manto lila, crin morada y ojos purpura, que lucía un adorable vestido de encaje color carmesí con lentejuelas, y montura incluida.

—¡Amethyst Star! ¿Qué haces por aquí? -Preguntó Applejack, sonriente.

—Lo que ustedes. ¡Divirtiéndome! -Replicó efusivamente al aflojar la llave y descender de la espalda del dragón, que se volteó hacia ella.

—Creí que habías viajado a Ponyville para estar con tu familia. -Se extrañó Spike.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Tu tío. Pasé por la biblioteca ayer en la mañana.

—Entonces, ¿Recibiste mi paquete?

—En tiempo y forma.

—Genial, entonces ya sabes lo que me debes. -Le guiñó un ojo.- En fin, debí volver porque a mi hermana se le olvidó mencionarme el minúsculo detalle de que actuaría en la representación de la fundación de Equestria este año. -Les explicó.

—Es cierto, la vimos en la obra. Su actuación de Clover la Lista fue genial. -Comentó AJ.

—Tiene madera de actriz, tengo que decirlo. Espero que haga algo con ese talento. -Bromeó.

—¿Ella también vino contigo? O...

—Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes. Debí de soportarla en mi departamento junto a sus dos amigas mientras se preparaban. Y yo que creí que ya no tendría que cuidar niños.

—Vamos, no seas tan dura con ella. Además ya no es una niña. -Dijo Spike, comprensivo.

—Físicamente. -Retrucó la unicornio, provocando la risa del dragón. AJ, no deseando interferir entre los dos amigos, habló nuevamente.

—Oye Spike, iré a la mesa a saludar a Big Mac. Los veré después, ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, no te preocupes. No tienes que estar cuidándome.

—No lo sé, ustedes los jóvenes tienden a hacer desastres en las fiestas si se les deja solos.

—Quieres decir, ¿Cómo tú y las chicas hace unos años?

—Yo en tu lugar me guardaría esa lengua viperina para alguien que no pueda patearme el trasero, jovencito. -Respondió con ojos entrecerrados, amenazante, antes de recuperar su tono amigable.- Compórtate, ¿Quieres? -Le despidió con una sonrisa, pronto perdiéndose entre la multitud.

—En cualquier caso, me vendría bien despejarme un poco. -Continuó Amethyst al retomar la conversación, sugerente.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? -Preguntó el dragón, siguiéndole la corriente.

—¡Solo sígueme! -Tomó su garra, arrastrándole en dirección contraria. El menor simplemente se dejó guiar por su particular amiga.

No les tomó mucho tiempo el llegar a una pequeña barra establecida en una de las esquinas de la sala, tras la cual podían verse estantes con una gran variedad de botellas de múltiples contenidos y colores, en el medio de los cuales se acomodaba un gran barril que, sabía con seguridad, contenía sidra de la familia Apple.

Tuvieron también la suerte de que, al apenas llegar, dos taburetes habían sido desocupados por una joven pareja, que regresaba nuevamente a la pista de baile.

—¡Oye, Berry Punch! -Saludó la unicornio, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en compañía del dragón.

—¡Spike! ¡Amethyst! ¿Qué hay? -Respondió una poni terrestre de manto lavanda y melena fucsia, con vestido negro de encaje.

—Vaya, ¿Ahora eres barmare? -Preguntó el dragón, sorprendido.

—Hice un curso hace algunos meses aquí cerca. Hoy, tengo turno hasta las dos de la mañana. ¡No hay quejas! Son pocas horas y me pagan una buena cantidad de bits. -Explicó, mientras se inclinaba sobre la barra, pasando una franela en forma circular para limpiar.- Oh, por si acaso, no puedo darle sidra a los niños. Lo siento pequeñín. -Se disculpó con el menor, divertida, provocando la risa de Amethyst y un cansado suspiro por parte de Spike.- En fin, ¿Qué van a beber?

—"Fiesta Frutal", para mí y el "pequeñín".

—Salen dos. -Anunció, tomando rápidamente los implementos necesarios.

—¿"Fiesta Frutal"? -Preguntó Spike, curioso.

—Confía en mí. -Le guió un ojo, mientras frente a ellos la poni terrestre iniciaba su preparación.

Con un descenso rápido y conciso del cuchillo que ahora sostenía con su boca, cortó en pequeños trozos las rodajas de naranja, durazno y manzana que tenía sobre la tabla de picar, colocándolas en la coctelera y vaciando sobre las mismas una pequeña fracción del contenido de una botella roja, una naranja y otra amarilla.

Agregó después cuatro cubos de hielo con una pinza que sostenía en su boca y colocó la tapa del recipiente, el cual agitó con sus cascos a una fuerza y velocidad moderadas. Al abrirlo, ubicó el colador oruga en la boca del recipiente, evitando de esta forma que los trozos de fruta o el hielo pasaran junto con el resto del contenido a los dos vasos long drink. Aquel trago presentaba un color naranja tirando a rojo, y un fuerte olor a fruta. Finalmente, los vasos fueron decorados con un gajo de limón al borde de cada uno.

—Aquí tienen, chicos. ¡Disfruten!

—Gracias Berry. -Dijo Amethyst.

—Ni lo menciones. -Respondió, pronto dirigiéndose a un grupo de tres sementales jóvenes que se habían acercado al final de la barra.- Y ustedes, galanes, ¿Qué van a beber? -Se alejó, reiniciando su labor nuevamente.

—Bueno, lucen geniales. -Comentó Spike, contemplando los tragos.

—También saben geniales. -Le dijo, levitando el suyo hacia su hocico. El dragón dio un pequeño sorbo, saboreándolo detenidamente el preparado, asintiendo en señal de aprobación.

—Exquisito.

—Entonces... ¿Qué te pareció "El origen de la vida"? -Preguntó, ansiosa.

—Aún lo estoy leyendo, pero por lo que vi hasta ahora... bueno, la teoría de ese grifo es muy interesante.

—¿Solo "interesante"?

—Opinaré mejor una vez lo haya terminado.

—Uh, está bien. -Respondió, algo decepcionada.- De cualquier forma, me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco al autor: Darouin Blake. ¡Es un tipo increíble! Él-...

—_Acosadora._ -Habló por lo bajo mientras tosía, para luego llevar el vaso a su boca nuevamente.

—Perdona, ¿Dijiste algo?

—Por supuesto que no, tenía algo en la garganta. Por favor, continúa.

—Bien. Como te decía, investigué un poco sobre él. Parece que viajó con su familia alrededor del mundo durante años, recopilando datos de cada especie conocida y su hábitat, antes de llegar a las conclusiones que presenta en su obra. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡Viajó durante toda su vida para escribir ese libro!

— A eso le llamo dedicación.

—Y aquí va lo mejor: ¡El tipo es el hermano menor de Asrah, el emperador de Griffonia!

—¿En serio? -Preguntó, fingiendo interés. La verdad era que no le interesaba mucho saber sobre los autores de las obras que leía, a diferencia de Amethyst.

—¡Claro! Imagínate, tenía todas las comodidades posibles viviendo en el castillo de Balthosna, la capital del imperio. Pero prefirió viajar por el mundo con su familia para realizar su investigación y, cuando regresó a su hogar, tomó el trabajo de profesor de biología en la universidad más importante del continente, donde antes había sido estudiante.

—Siendo sinceros, viajar por el mundo no es algo muy sacrificado que digamos. El tipo tuvo todas las facilidad-... ¡Aw! -Fue golpeado en su costado, sonriendo al notar la mueca de fastidio de la unicornio.

—¡No me lo arruines! -Reclamó.- En fin, ¿En qué estábamos?

—Estábamos en que aún no has leído "Daring Do y el imperio del diamante lunar".

—Disculpa, es que estuve muy ocupada con-...

—¿El de tu amor platónico? -Bromeó.

—Cierra el pico, Spike.

—Lo siento, pero me lo estás dejando bastante fácil.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y qué me dices del tuyo? -Devolvió ella, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras para él. Aún así, el dragón no reaccionó ante ello, mientras continuaba degustando aquel trago.- Uh... creo que se me fue el casco.

—No, claro que no. -Negó, con el vaso aún en su garra.

—Cielos Spike, lo sie-...

—Ya te lo he dicho, no importa. -La interrumpió. Realmente le molestaba que sus amistades más cercanas le tuvieran pena por causa de aquel tema.- Por otro lado, creo que tenemos algo pendiente. -Sugirió sonriente, intentando dejar atrás aquel incómodo momento.

—¿Estás pensando lo que yo?

—Seguro que sí.

—¡Fondo! -Exclamaron al unísono para luego beber los tragos de una sola vez, golpeando los vasos contra la barra, y exhalando con fuerza después.

—¡Venga, vamos! -Tomó su garra con los cascos, bajándose del taburete y dirigiéndose a la pista una vez más.

* * *

—Oye, ¿Quieres bailar? -Preguntó tímidamente a Scootaloo un joven semental de manto blanco, melena gris claro y ojos celestes que lucía un elegante traje de etiqueta, de camisa blanca y chaqueta negra.

La pegaso, que hasta entonces se había atiborrado de una gran cantidad de canapés en una de las mesas de buffet, se atragantó con ellos, y mientras que sus dos amigas observaban ligeramente avergonzadas desde la esquina de la mesa, ella tragó la comida de una sola vez y aclaró su garganta un poco antes de contestar.

—¿Yo? Uh... -Se percató de que un trozo de manzana decoraba su barbilla, limpiándola al instante.- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? -Fingió elegancia haciendo un ademán delicado con su casco, para luego caminar a su lado en dirección a la pista de baile, guiñándole un ojo a sus amigas a su espalda con gran emoción, quienes le sonrieron ampliamente mientras la despedían.

—¿No crees que es algo mayor para ella? -Preguntó AB, sin dejar de mirar a la potra y sin cambiar su expresión.

—Solo van a bailar, Apple Bloom. Deja de preocuparte tanto. -Respondió Sweetie despreocupada, volviéndose a la mesa junto a la poni terrestre.

—No me preocupo. Es solo que... uh, no importa. -Dijo al tomar un pastelillo de una de las bandejas, ingiriéndolo rápidamente.- Entonces, ¿Te queda energía para una segunda ronda?

—A decir verdad... creo que iré a la mesa con las chicas.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? El que Scootaloo esté... bueno, ocupada, no significa que no podamos-...

—No, no es eso. Es que... mi casco me duele un poco, y me vendría bien sentarme un momento.

—Uh... está bien. -Respondió con desilusión, ya encaminando hacia la mesa.

—¿Un poco de ponche para el camino? -Ofreció cortésmente, antes de que se alejara lo suficiente.

—Me encantaría. -Aceptó, esperándola en el mismo lugar. La unicornio entonces llevó dos de los vasos a su lado y levitó la cuchara para servirlos, sin darse cuenta de que un semental a su lado había estado a punto de tomar esta última.

—Oh, disculpa. -Dijo ella, descendiendo el utensilio al interior de la fuente.

—No tienes porque. Por favor, después de-... -Interrumpió abruptamente el pegaso de manto gris claro, melena gris oscuro y ojos violeta claro, que vestía un elegante traje de etiqueta.- ¿Sweetie?

—Espera, ¿Rumble? -Se sorprendió, cayendo después en la cuenta del potro que frente a ella se encontraba.- Cielos, ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! -Le abrazó con cariño, gesto que fue correspondido por el semental.- ¿En dónde te habías metido? No te he visto en años.

—Vine aquí a vivir con mi hermano cuando se graduó como Wonderbolt. Está por allí, con su novia. -Señaló en la pista de baile al poni de manto gris y crin celeste en punta, danzando con otra pegaso de cuero gris azulado y despeinada melena azul zafiro.- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Nah, solo estoy de visita. Vine aquí con mi hermana, también.

—¿Hablas de Rarity?

—Así es. Es la diseñadora personal de las princesas, e incluso preparó los disfraces de las chicas de la obra y, de hecho, ella me hizo este fabuloso vestido.

—Es precioso, se nota que es muy hábil con la aguja. -Comentó, sonriente.

—Y que lo digas. -Decía ella. AB, que había estado a punto de retirarse en compañía de su amiga, ahora observaba la situación ubicada estratégicamente al otro extremo de la mesa, no habiendo sido notada por el semental que antes había arribado, mientras bebía del vaso de ponche que su amiga había llegado a servir.

—Oye, ¿Te invito un trago? Aquí tienen una barra increíble.

—Seguro. -Se disponía a seguir al semental, deteniéndose al caer en la cuenta de que estaba dejando atrás a su mejor amiga. Se volteó hacia ella, realmente apenada, y durante una corta conversación mediante miradas, caras y gestos que solo ellas podrían llegar a entender, la poni terrestre la incitaba a ir detrás del elegante potro, mientras que la misma no se sentía cómoda al dejarla sola.

—¿Olvidaste algo? -Preguntó el pegaso, extrañado.

—N-no, no es nada. -Se volteó la potra una vez más, acercándose al joven semental.- ¿Vamos? -Preguntó, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Una vez la unicornio se había retirado, Apple Bloom recargó su vaso con ponche una vez más. Pero cuando se disponía a tomar el camino de regreso a la mesa que su familia compartía, alguien a su lado le habló con tono inocente.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? -Al voltearse, la poni terrestre se encontró chocando su nariz con la de una joven pegaso de lentes de carey, y una amplia sonrisa, con un precioso vestido que, adivinaba, venía por casco de la hermana de su amiga.

—¡Zipporwhill! -Exclamó, abrazando a la pegaso con cariño, afecto que fue correspondido.

—Y no vine sola. -Dijo al apartarse, dejando ver detrás de ella a Dinky Doo y a Diamond Tiara, además de Pearly Whites, que sonreía débilmente a espaldas de la unicornio menor, con gran timidez.

—¡Chicas, que alegría verlas! Creí que no vendrían. -Corrió a su encuentro, uniéndose a ellas junto a Zipporwhill.- Especialmente tu, Diamond Tiara. Creí que dijiste que no te gustaban estas fiestas.

—Ni lo menciones. Dinky me insistió para que viniese con ustedes.

—Podrías haber dicho "no". -Replicó con inocencia.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Fue lo único de lo que hablaste en toda la tarde! ¡Y de que "no desistirías hasta que aceptara ir"! -Exclamó, exasperada.

—Está bien, está bien, quizá olvidé ese detalle. -Se disculpó, sonriente.- De cualquier forma, ¡Estamos todas juntas! -Exclamó con alegría.

—Espera, ¿Dónde está Scootaloo? -Preguntó Zipporwhill.

—Oh, solo digamos que está un poco... ocupada. -Respondió, con una sonrisa enigmática. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigas, señaló hacia un lugar en particular.

Posicionándose a su lado para dar con la misma dirección, encontraron a la pegaso bailando alegremente con el semental de manto blanco, sorprendiendo a las potras, dos de las cuales gritaron eufóricamente. A diferencia de Diamond Tiara que, aún boquiabierta, se acercó a la mesa para servirse un largo vaso de ponche, bebiéndolo de una sola vez, incrédula de que la vulgar pegaso consiguiera una cita antes que ella.

—Necesitarás algo más fuerte para bajar eso. -Bromeó la granjera, divertida por su reacción.

—Oigan chicas, ¿Qué dicen si vamos allá a mover esos cascos? -Sugirió Dinky, en extremo enérgica.

—Suena bien. ¿Tú qué dices, Pearly? -Preguntó AB a la unicornio, que hasta entonces había permanecido silenciosa, a espaldas del grupo.

—Um, no-... más bien-... quizás... solo me quede aquí tranquilamente, descansando. Y-... -Comenzó a retroceder hacia la mesa, siendo detenida.

—¡Anda, no seas aguafiestas! -La empujó Zippor con una amplia sonrisa.- Llegamos hasta aquí juntas, y ninguna soldado va a quedarse atrás. ¿De acuerdo? -Prometió, ambas dirigiéndose en compañía de Dinky hacia la pista de baile, con Pearly tartamudeando por causa de sus nervios, mientras que AB y Tiara se habían quedado atrás.- Oigan, ¿Y ustedes no vienen? -Preguntó la pegaso al retroceder en un ágil y rápido vuelo.

—Seguro que sí. Pero no sabría decir si Diamond-... -Replicaba la potra, siendo interrumpida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No voy a ser menos que esa pegaso engreída. -Respondió casi ofendida. Buscó en varias direcciones, y al hallar un objetivo, se acercó rápidamente hacia él con actitud austera.- ¡Oye, tú! ¿Tienes pareja de baile?

—N-no. -Respondió sorprendido el joven semental de traje, de manto blanco y manchas marrones a lo largo del mismo. Aquel apenas superaba a la potra en estatura, pero realmente parecía haberse visto intimidado por la actitud de Tiara.

—¡Ahora la tienes! -Declaró, tomándole del casco y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, arrastrándole a la pista.

—Parece muy animada. -Comentó Zippor, sonriente.

—Y que lo digas. -Respondió AB, luego de lo cual ambas partieron hacia la pista, al encuentro de sus amigas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el pegaso y la unicornio se aproximaban a la barra que atendía una de las viejas conocidas de los jóvenes. Allí, a unos pocos metros, Sweetie alcanzó a ver al dragón sentado en uno de los taburetes, platicando con una unicornio unos años mayor que ella. De un momento a otro, ambos bebieron sus tragos de una sola vez, y se alejaron de la barra con dirección a la pista de baile. La potra de melena rosa y purpura les observó perderse entre la multitud mientras tomaba asiento en compañía de Rumble, en los asientos que segundos antes ellos habían ocupado.

—¡Disculpa! -Llamó el pegaso.

—En un momento los atiendo, chicos. Estoy algo atareada. -Se disculpó la poni. No era exageración, pues estaba ocupado hasta el último centímetro de la barra de aquel bar.

—Entonces, ¿Tienes pensado entrar a la academia Wonderbolt como Thunderlane? -Preguntó Sweetie, intentando romper el hielo.

—Nah, a decir verdad seguí un camino algo diferente al de mi hermano. Mi talento está en la música. -Señaló su cutie mark, definida como una guitarra eléctrica.- De hecho, hace poco mis amigos y yo decidimos formar una banda.

—¿Una banda? ¡Genial! Y, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bueno, aún no tenemos un nombre. De hecho, decidimos dejar eso para el final, cuando el grupo esté completo.

—¿Cuándo esté completo? -Inquirió, curiosa.

—Sí, verás... Shady Daze es el bajista, Chip Mint el baterista y yo, como imaginarás, el guitarrista... y cantante, también. -Explicó, con pocos ánimos en la última parte.- De hecho doy mi mejor esfuerzo, pero francamente el canto no es lo mío. Hemos estado buscando un buen vocalista durante semanas, dejando volantes en cada tienda de Canterlot, haciendo audiciones... pero los pocos que se han presentado... no tienen muy buena voz que digamos. -Le contaba su situación.

Sweetie Belle, no llegando a ser presumida, era consciente de su gran talento Pero no se habría ofrecido para el puesto por el simple hecho de que en breve entraría a la escuela de música, lo cual no le dejaría un margen aceptable de tiempo libre para ocupar en la responsabilidad que conllevaba una banda.

—De acuerdo chicos, ¿Qué les sirvo? -Se aproximó Berry Punch ligeramente agitada, mientras limpiaba uno de los vasos largos delicada y rápidamente con un paño celeste.

—Dos "Alas Esmeralda", por favor.

—Salen dos "Alas Esmeralda". -Anunció la poni, tomando ágilmente dos botellas color verde y naranja, y vertiendo una fracción de su contenido en la coctelera abierta, añadiendo después cuatro cubos de hielo. Una vez cerrado el recipiente, comenzó a agitarlo vigorosamente, vaciando después el preparado de un tono verde claro equitativamente en dos vasos long drink dentro de los cuales dejó caer media nuez, luego colocando con delicadeza dos hojas de menta en cada uno, que semejaban a alas para aquel fruto seco.- ¡Aquí tienen, niños!

—¡Gracias! -Dijeron ambos.

—No hay de qué. Avísenme si necesitan algo más. -Respondió, para luego atender a las dos potras sentadas a su lado.

—Adelante, pruébalo. -Le dijo el pegaso. La unicornio levitó el vaso frente a ella, tomando un pequeño sorbo en un principio, luego relamiéndose los labios para limpiar la espuma verde que había quedado sobre los mismos, riendo inocentemente al notarlo.

—Está delicioso.

—Te lo dije. -Respondió con orgullo, bebiendo del suyo propio.- Apropósito, aún no me has contado nada de ti.

—No hay mucho que contar. Hasta ahora he estado ayudando a mi hermana en la boutique Carrousel, y en unos meses entraré a la escuela de música "Little Nightingale".

—¡Genial! ¿Y qué estudiaras?

—Canto. -Aceptó finalmente, sabiendo con anticipación la propuesta que posiblemente se le haría.

—Espera, ¿Tú cantas? -Cuestionó con sorpresa.

—Fue así como conseguí mi cutie mark. -Levitó parte de su falda, dejando ver aquel corazón rodeado por un listón purpura, con una corchea en el centro. Al apenas caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, soltó la misma rápidamente con gesto apenado, recuperando rápidamente su porte.- Hace unos años la banda de la que mi hermana formaba parte, "The Ponytones", iba a presentarse en una obra de caridad con objeto de recabar fondos para la reparación de la escuela, que había quedado en ruinas luego del gran tornado.

—Cielos, lo recuerdo. La noticia corrió por toda Equestria. Fue una suerte que no hubiese heridos...

—Lo fue. De cualquier forma, el día antes de la presentación mi hermana enfermó... por lo que le sería imposible cantar en la obra de caridad. Fue entonces que me pidió a mí que la reemplazara. -Se detuvo un momento para suspirar al recordarlo. ¿Habría sido la suerte? ¿El destino? ¿Habría tenido otra cutie mark si los eventos no se hubiesen dado de aquella manera? Muy cada tanto aquellas preguntas le surgían cuando admiraba su marca en el espejo, respondiéndose a si misma que "Todos tenemos un destino". Despejando su mente de aquella nostalgia, continuó su relato.- Al principio no quería hacerlo, no soportaba la idea de estar sobre el escenario y que todos los ponis que conocía estuviesen mirándome. Pero finalmente Fluttershy me convenció, y termine por cantar junto con ella, Big Mac, Toe-Tapper y Torch Song no solo para los alumnos de la escuela y sus padres, sino para todo el pueblo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no lo sufría, sino que lo estaba disfrutando. Y entonces, cuando la canción terminó y todo el mundo vitoreó a la banda, me invadió una alegría que nunca antes había sentido. Fue entonces que mi cutie mark apareció. -Concluyó, sonriente.

—Es una linda historia. Claro, salvando la destrucción de la escuela, pero aún así sigue siendo una linda historia.

—¡Oye! -Protestó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Pero... ahora lo recuerdo. ¡Sí! The Ponytones se había presentado en nuestra escuela cuando aún era estudiante, pero un tiempo después no volví a escuchar de ellos. ¿Qué sucedió con la banda?

—Se separaron.

—¿Por... una pelea, o...?

—No, claro que no. Todos eran muy unidos pero, simplemente... ya no podían mantener la banda. Torch Song quedó embarazada, y se mudó a Manehattan con su esposo. Unos meses antes, Toe-Tapper había recibido una oferta de trabajo en Fillydelphia, con mejor paga, y no dudó en aceptarla. Fluttershy, Big Mac y Rarity siguieron cantando juntos por un tiempo, pero... ya no era lo mismo.

—Es una pena...

—Así es la vida. No puedes esperar que las cosas duren para siempre, tarde o temprano... solo terminan.

—Pues no dejaremos que eso nos suceda a nosotros. ¡Seremos eternos! -Prometió impulsivamente, considerando después sus palabras.- Bueno, nuestros esqueletos quizá no puedan seguir tocando. Pero rockearemos incluso cuando debamos presentarnos con bastón. -Declaró con gran confianza.

—Buena suerte con eso. -Rió ella ante el humor del semental.- Por cierto, no me ofrecí cuando contaste lo de la banda porque... bueno, quiero estudiar para mejorar mi voz antes de cantar profesionalmente. -Explicó.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Aunque es una pena, de verdad nos vendría bien alguien con talento, y quien mejor que una poni cuyo talento especial es el canto.

—Gracias.

—De cualquier forma, si cambias de opinión, e-estamos ensayando en el 713 de Cymbal St. todos los martes y sábados en la mañana. Incluso si solo quieres ir a ver los ensayos, eres bienvenida.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. -Concretó. Fue entonces que oyó gritos desaforados que reconocía con facilidad. Al voltearse hacia la pista, alcanzó a ver a Pinkie Pie bailar con Apple Bloom y Diamond Tiara al mismo tiempo, junto al grupo de actrices de la obra que ahora se divertían en compañía de la pastelera. Rumble se percató de ello, y le habló nuevamente.

—Ve con ellas, está bien. Yo también debería hacerlo, iba camino a buscar vasos para Chip y Shady cuando te encontré.

—Somos malos amigos, ¿Verdad?

—De los peores. -Sonrió.- Bueno... si tienes sed luego, ya sabes cuál es el mejor trago que puedes pedir aquí. -Le recordó mientras se frotaba la nuca con su casco sin cambiar aquella optimista actitud, recibiendo una dulce sonrisa por parte de la unicornio.

—Fue lindo verte de nuevo, Rumble. -Dijo con cierta melancolía, plantando un tierno beso en su mejilla, antes de bajarse del taburete.- ¡Suerte con tu banda! -Le despidió, pronto yendo al encuentro de sus amigas. El joven pegaso se quedó ahí, sentado y boquiabierto, mientras llevaba el casco derecho a su mejilla, levantaba la vista nuevamente en busca de la unicornio, y sonreía al encontrarla.

* * *

En tanto, al otro lado de la pista, el dragón y la unicornio lila bailaban con gran emoción el uno con el otro. Lo que antes podría haberse considerado una batalla de pies y cascos con Applejack, se sentía como una perfecta sincronía con aquella potra cinco años mayor que él, quien se había acostumbrado a danzar sobre dos cascos en ciertas ocasiones por causa de su amigo bípedo.

Ella misma lo había habituado a la asistencia de fiestas tales como las que organizaban Vinyl Scratch y Neon Lights -conocidos DJ de Ponyville, presentes en tal ocasión-, teniendo ya una práctica considerable en sus movimientos al ritmo de distintos tipos de música, como el rock clásico que ahora resonaba en los grandes parlantes estratégicamente ubicados en el salón, cuya vibración el menor podía sentir especialmente en sus escamas.

Spike era consciente de que su energía restante era escasa, considerando el hecho de que no había dormido más de dos horas la noche anterior, lo cual sumado a que Amethyst Star se encontraba al máximo de su capacidad, le dificultaba moderadamente el seguir su ritmo. Cuatro canciones habían transcurrido cuando el dragón comenzó a presentar cierta agitación, por lo que la unicornio le miró con gesto arrogante.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeñín? ¿No puedes seguirme el paso?

—Para llegar a eso, deberías hacer algo mejor. -Retrucó él. Sintiéndose desafiada, la unicornio se lanzó en una serie de hábiles movimientos a su alrededor en el transcurso de unos pocos segundos, terminando con ella tomando su garra derecha, elevando su brazo y haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo.

—¿Eso crees? -Preguntó, sin cambiar su expresión. Spike simplemente suspiró, expresando resignación al encontrar que su amiga tenía razón; por lo pronto, ya no era capaz de seguirle el paso.- Creo que yo gano esta ronda. -Declaró triunfal. El dragón arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Estábamos compitiendo?

—Podríamos. De esa forma sería más divertido, ¿No crees?

—De cualquier forma, el solo hecho de que hayas dormido mejor que yo te da una gran ventaja.

—Es cierto, soy toda una tramposa. -Respondió con exageración mientras chocaba su nariz con la de él, sintiéndose victoriosa.- Entonces, ¿Sigue en pie lo del sábado? -Preguntó al apartarse, sin cesar sus movimientos.

—Seguro que sí. Esta vez prometo preparar los nachos.

—Con queso extra, si es posible.

—Hecho. Para entonces de seguro terminaré el libro de Darouin. ¿Crees poder terminar el de Daring Do?

—¿Acaso olvidas con quien estás hablando? -Inquirió, casi ofendida. Spike suspiró.

—Intento hacerlo. -Respondió con resignación.

—Eres un idiota. -Golpeó su pecho, haciendo que su herida escociese un poco, pero no dejó que Amethyst notara esto. De repente, la unicornio dejó entrever un pequeño dejo de preocupación mientras desviaba la mirada hacia varias direcciones.- Oh cielos. Uh, ¿Podrías... esperarme un momento? Le prometí a mamá que vigilaría que Dinky no se metiese en problemas, y... bueno, no la he visto desde que llegué.

—¿Y trabajabas de niñera? -Preguntó, sorprendido.

—Trabajaba. -Le resaltó.- De cualquier forma, ya no es una potranca como para que esté cuidándola todo el tiempo, pero aún así...

—Ve tranquila. -Le sonrió, comprensivo.- Yo estaré en la mesa con las chicas. Tampoco he estado con ellas desde que llegué.

—¿Te veo después?

—Seguro. -Aceptó, chocando su garra con el casco de ella, antes de que la potra se parara sobre sus cascos traseros nuevamente, para abrazarle con cariño.

—Cuídate, pequeñín. -Le despidió cálidamente.

—Tú también, grandulona.

Una vez Amethyst Star se había perdido en medio de la multitud en busca de su hermana pequeña, Spike partió en dirección contraria hacia el destino que antes había mencionado. Poco a poco, intentaba movilizarse a través de aquella gran multitud que constituían los ponis en la pista de baile, algunos de los cuales eran molestados por los movimientos del dragón cuyo tamaño resultaba en un gran fastidio en ocasiones como aquella.

Y eso, sumado a que sus sentidos agudos se veían afectados en cierta medida por las luces estroboscópicas que cobraban protagonismo cada cierto tiempo en la sección que ahora estaba cruzando, y la música a todo volumen, le dificultaban aún más el movilizarse fuera del espacio reducido donde antes había bailado con sus amigas.

Y al hallar finalmente la salida de aquel tumulto, se encontró a si mismo frente a una de las mesas de buffet con bocadillos salados. Aprovechando la ocasión, se tomó la libertad de picar con sus garras cuatro mini-sandwiches, los cuales procedió a devorar uno por uno directamente de cada garra, bajando los mismos con un vaso de ponche cargado hasta el borde. Una vez satisfecho su apetito con tales aperitivos, siguió su camino bordeando la pista.

Fue al llegar a la escalera donde antes había topado con sus amigas cuando alcanzó a ver la mesa de su familia, a no más de veinte metros. Allí encontró que la granjera conversaba alegremente con su hermano mayor y su cuñada, al tiempo que Twilight y Rainbow se disponían a regresar a la pista en compañía de otros ponis que vestían trajes de Wonderbolt, mientras que Rarity y Fancy conversaban amenamente al otro lado de la mesa.

Estuvo a punto de encaminar hacia allí para reunirse con ellos, pero sus planes cambiaron de un momento a otro. En aquel instante, Fancy señaló la mejilla de la unicornio mientras le hacía un comentario, aprovechando la distracción de la misma cuando bajaba la mirada para plantar un tierno beso en sus labios. Aquel afecto no duró más que unos cuantos segundos luego de los cuales, al apartarse, la yegua de melena azul se abrazó al corcel con cariño, dejando reposar la cabeza en su hombro mientras el semental la acobijaba en sus brazos.

Luego de unos momentos, el joven dragón consideró que no podría soportar aquel espectáculo por el resto de la noche. Simplemente, no encajaba en aquel escenario de felicidad y dicha por parte de la feliz pareja. Y así, no deseando que alguna de sus amigas lo viese en aquel estado de tristeza nuevamente, partió escaleras arriba, mientras intentaba dejar atrás aquellas imágenes.

* * *

Abriendo la ventana que daba al balcón, el semental de monóculo le cedió el paso a la unicornio de melena azul, cuyos zapatos pronto hicieron contacto con la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo de baldosas. Cruzó aquel espacio decorado por macetas cargadas de una bella, colorida y variada flora, cuyas ramas y enredaderas se extendían más allá de su limitado espacio, dándole al lugar el aspecto de un pequeño jardín. Al llegar hasta la barandilla, apoyó sus cascos delanteros sobre la misma, dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte blanco, cuya belleza inspiraba un sentimiento de dicha en su corazón. Cerró sus ojos y sintió la fresca brisa que ascendía desde el nivel inferior, antes de inclinar la cabeza, sintiendo los copos de nieve posarse en sus mejillas.

A paso lento, el semental siguió el mismo tramo que su pareja había recorrido para tomar lugar a su lado, haciendo uso de su magia para quitarse la chaqueta negra, y cubrir con ella el lomo de la yegua. Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante con los de la unicornio, cuya mirada melancólica pronto descansó más allá del horizonte nuevamente.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -Preguntó Rarity con curiosidad al cabo de un momento, volteando hacia el semental nuevamente.

—Pasé por aquí hace poco y, bueno... creí que te gustaría.

—En efecto, me gusta. De hecho, es mi lugar favorito del castillo. -El semental podía notar cierta sospecha en su voz.- Pero nunca te lo había dicho.

—Una agradable coincidencia, ¿No te parece? -Comentó, sonriente.

—Claro. -Aceptó sin convencerse, siguiéndole el juego.- La primera vez que vi este lugar fue cuando Twilight le pidió a la princesa que me permitiera hospedarme aquí, en el castillo. En ese entonces, vine aquí con Opal. Pasé horas sentada en esa banca de allí junto a ella, solo mirando al horizonte. -Señaló aquel lugar, el cual no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde entonces.- No sabía porque, si eran las imponentes montañas a lo lejos, la magnífica vista de Ponyville que hay desde aquí, o el divino atardecer... el momento en que el sol se pone, y la luna se levanta en el mismo lugar. Es... mágico. -Continuaba, perdida en sus pensamientos.- Lo siento, me es difícil explicarlo, pero... me inspiró en ese entonces, y sigue inspirándome ahora. Es tan hermoso...

—¿Y si te dijera que puede serlo aún más? -Preguntó el unicornio, sugerente. La yegua lo observó desconcertada unos instantes, antes de preguntar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El semental no había dejado de mirar a su pareja cuando, frente al balcón, un resplandor se elevó con gran velocidad hacia el cielo nocturno, expandiéndose en una explosión de chispas de color rosa, ganándose por completo la atención de la unicornio.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando varios resplandores similares se elevaron desde distintas direcciones alrededor del castillo hacia el mismo lugar, causando estallidos de diferentes tamaños y colores, poblando el cielo hasta entonces gris y nublado, usado como un lienzo en blanco ahora pintado por aquellos destellos cuya luz se reflejaba en los ojos de la modista emocionada.

—Es precioso... -Dijo Rarity con ojos humedecidos, sin dejar de mirar.

—Lo es... -Respondió su pareja, no hablando de los fuegos artificiales precisamente. Al percatarse de la mirada del semental sobre ella, se volteó con una sonrisa pícara.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Es en serio? -Inquirió, arqueando una ceja.- Este lugar, los fuegos artificiales...

—Un regalo de Noche de corazones cálidos, querida. -Explicó, sonriente.- Uno con el que deseaba demostrarte... cuanto te amo en verdad. -Decía, mientras tomaba sus cascos entre los suyos.

—Sabes que no hace falta que hagas algo como esto, pues lo sé con certeza. -Aclaró, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del semental con cariño, luego desviando la mirada hacia el espectáculo nuevamente.- Aún así, no tengo quejas.

Tiempo después, ambos se dispusieron a reposar en la banca de madera, misma en la cual la unicornio había tomado lugar durante su primera visita, compartiendo un cálido abrazo durante aquella noche fría. Aprovechando aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad, descanso de la agitada fiesta que transcurría unos pisos más abajo, la pareja admiraba con cierto anhelo el cielo nocturno, aún iluminado por los fuegos artificiales.

Hasta entonces, Fancy Pants había estado intentando reunir las fuerzas suficientes para decir lo que había estado repitiendo en su mente a lo largo de todo el día, pues la noche anterior le había sido casi imposible el conciliar el sueño por causa de la ansiedad. Rió de sí mismo al notar que, aún siendo un semental curtido por los años, se sentía más como un joven potrillo que intentaba contener los nervios que le causaban el invitar a su compañera de clase al baile de la escuela.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué está sucediendo? -Inquirió la yegua repentinamente, sorprendiendo al semental.

—Ya te he dicho que-... -Fue interrumpido.

—No finjas, has estado demasiado extraño toda la noche. Y ahora, tu casco...

—¿Mi casco? -Se sorprendió. Al bajar la mirada notó que, en efecto, su casco derecho estaba temblando. Rió de sí mismo al ver cuán predecible podía llegar a ser.- Cielos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme? -Continuó, impaciente. Era el momento, ya no podía posponerlo por más tiempo. Fancy tomó aliento por un momento, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias, e intentando neutralizar aquellos nervios que, sabía, le acompañarían durante cada palabra pronunciada.

—Pues... la verdad es que sí, había algo que quería decirte. -Aceptó, luego tomando los cascos de la yegua entre los suyos.- Rarity... mi amada Rarity. No-... no tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me has hecho, desde que nos conocimos. -Le dijo, resaltando esta última parte con una sonrisa.

—¿Aún lo recuerdas? -Decía nostálgica, y algo avergonzada.

—Nunca lo olvidaría. -Respondió con sinceridad.- Y nunca hubiera imaginado que la joven potra que una vez me hizo un sombrero con la bolsa de plumas y adornos que había comprado para su amiga... un día sería mi razón de ser.

—En mi defensa: tenía un tiempo límite muy ajustado para terminar el vestido de Twilight. -Respondió a la defensiva, equivocando el sentido de su expresión al creer que este le estaba reclamando por causa de ello. El semental sonrió una vez más, cautivado por la unicornio.- ¿Qué?

—Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas. -Respondió, haciendo que la misma se sonrojase de repente, mientras desviaba la mirada.- Se que hemos salido juntos solo nueve meses, pero... en verdad, han sido los mejores de mi vida. Cuando estoy junto a ti... siento que no necesito nada más para ser feliz.

—Sabes que me siento igual contigo, no hace falta decirlo. -Respondió ella, con cariño.

—Necesito decirlo, si. Porque lo que ahora quiero preguntarte, Rarity... -Continuó el semental, descendiendo de la banca para luego arrodillarse ante ella, tomando sus cascos de nueva cuenta. El corazón de la modista se detuvo por un instante al cruzar por su mente la idea de lo que posiblemente estaba a punto de suceder, antes de comenzar a golpear contra su pecho con una fuerza que no creía posible.

_Oh cielos... por mis estrellas. ¿Esto... realmente está pasando?_ -Era todo lo que la unicornio podía pensar.

—Rarity. Amor de mi vida, mi sol y mis estrellas. Nada me haría más feliz que acompañarte en tu camino, de darte felicidad, de ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños. Es todo lo que deseo en el mundo. De hoy en adelante, por el resto de nuestras vidas. -Concluyó, tomando con su magia una pequeña caja negra del bolsillo de su camisa, revelando en su interior un anillo de diamantes con la forma de su cutie mark.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -Preguntó finalmente, casi suplicante.

La unicornio, boquiabierta, no era capaz de procesar ni en su mente ni en su corazón lo que ahora estaba sucediendo. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras mil pensamientos a la vez pasaban por su cabeza, encontrándose con un gran cuello de botella en el proceso. Cuando la modista finalmente reaccionó, solo fue capaz de hablar con un nivel de voz mucho menor a un susurro.

—Si... -Respondió, asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de felicidad que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, mientras una temblorosa sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.- Si, si, si, ¡Si, si! ¡Claro que sí! -Terminó por gritar mientras se lanzaba sobre el semental en un fuerte abrazo, que termino con ambos recostados en el suelo cubierto de nieve del balcón.

Rarity se apartó ligeramente para acomodarse el cabello que ahora le cubría el rostro, encontrándose a escasa distancia del rostro del semental que compartía su felicidad, aproximándose de nueva cuenta para plantar un tierno beso en sus labios. Al pasar unos minutos que para ellos se sintieron como un instante, ambos se incorporaron, y el unicornio alcanzó con su magia la pequeña caja negra, que había terminado a unos cuantos metros de ellos por causa del impacto.

—De hoy en adelante... -Decía él al tomar su casco, colocando el anillo en el cuerno de su pareja.

—...por el resto de nuestras vidas. -Completó la unicornio, nuevamente incapaz de contener las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas, sellando la promesa de un amor eterno con un beso apasionado, bajo el continuo resplandor de los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Frente a sus ojos draconianos, un espectáculo de luces tomaba lugar en el nublado cielo nocturno, carente de luna y estrellas. Escasos copos de nieve precipitaban sobre sus escamas purpuras mientras reposaba contra el borde de una fuente congelada, en el centro de aquel paraíso perdido que constituía el jardín al final de las escaleras de la torre, decorado con estatuas de ponis de distinta especie, y árboles y arbustos podados en llamativas formas que combinaban con tales adornos.

Las últimas palabras que alcanzó a escuchar a través de su agudo oído, por parte de quienes también se encontraban en el exterior -aunque tres pisos más abajo-, habían matado a sangre fría hasta la última de sus esperanzas, guardada muy en el fondo de su corazón. Quizá fuese necesario. Quizá, el oír aquellas palabras era exactamente lo que necesitaba, pues en cierta forma ahora era libre, libre del sueño de un amor imposible. Pero aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora el dolor calaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Era todo. La noche había alcanzado la conclusión que el dragón había esperado con gran pena desde el día anterior, pero aquello no había reducido ni por asomo el impacto que había recibido en su ya de por si dolido corazón. Ahora, de seguro Rarity y su pareja habían regresado a su mesa, con la primera enseñando con gran emoción el anillo en su cuerno, mientras Pinkie ya se encontraba planeando la recepción de la boda. No le era difícil imaginar aquel escenario. Twilight probablemente se alegraba por su amiga en sobremanera, pero también se preocupaba por su hermano menor, pues tenía un claro conocimiento de los sentimientos que guardaba por la modista.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El dragón miró sobre su hombro, y encontró con sorpresa a la unicornio blanca de ojos esmeralda, que descendía por la escalinata de la entrada al jardín con un vestido dorado de falda corta y zapatos del mismo color y taco alto.

—Sweetie, ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba preocupada. -Respondió, como si se tratase de algo obvio.- Apple Bloom te vio subir las escaleras, y dijo que parecías estar en otro mundo.

—No estaba demasiado errada. -Continuó al cabo de un momento, devolviendo la mirada horizonte.- No seas tonta y vuelve adentro, o pescarás un resfriado. -Le advirtió. Ante ello, la potra abrió el pequeño bolso bordado que llevaba en su costado, para sacar una bufanda gris con la que rodeó su cuello.- ¿La conservaste? -Preguntó al voltear hacia ella.

—¿Qué no es obvio?

—Aún se notan las manchas de sangre y saliva, Sweetie. Tu hermana llamaría a la policía de la moda si te viera con eso.

—De una forma u otra, sigue siendo bastante cálida. -Respondió, sonriente.- ¿Te importa si me siento?

—Por supuesto que no. -La invitó, haciéndose a un lado. La unicornio tomó lugar allí en silencio, mientras esperaba que fuera el dragón quien siguiera la conversación.- La última vez que estuve aquí tenía ocho años. Por aquel entonces, siempre acompañaba a Twilight al castillo y, mientras que ella disfrutaba de lecciones personales por parte de la princesa, las cuales por cierto duraban horas, yo aprovechaba para explorar las torres. Recuerdo que de niño caí dentro de esta misma fuente, y creí que me ahogaría. -Le contaba, con cierta nostalgia en su voz.- Parece que fue en otra vida.

—El tiempo pasa rápido. Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos... -Se quedó mirándole unos instantes. Al percatarse, el dragón se sintió algo extrañado, pues era incapaz de descifrar lo que venía tras esa atenta mirada y esa frase.

—¿Qué? -Preguntó con gracia.

—¡Eras tan pequeño y adorable! -Respondió con ternura, acariciando su mejilla.

—Basta. -Alejó su casco, fastidiado.- No estoy de humor, Sweetie. -Ante esas palabras, la unicornio tomó una postura completamente diferente.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto? -Preguntó sin rodeos, sabiendo cual era el tema que ocupaba la mente del dragón en aquel momento. Spike sabía que no tenía caso ocultarle lo que había sucedido y, luego del apoyo que había recibido por su parte, sintió que no había razón para hacerlo.

—Ella... dijo que sí. -Reveló. La unicornio se mostró confundida por sus palabras.

—¿Qué-... cómo...?

—Estaban en un balcón, unos pisos más abajo. Y mi oído es más agudo de lo que quisiera. -Respondió con pesar. Sweetie sintió que estaba parada sobre un campo minado de las cientos de preguntas equívocas que podría hacer en aquel momento, con una dificultad inmensa a la hora de encontrar la ruta hacia la correcta.

—Cielos... y, ¿Cómo te sientes?

_¿En serio? "¿Cómo te sientes?" ¿Eso es lo que vas a preguntarle? ¿Cómo crees tú que se siente? Por todos los cielos, hubiera sido mejor si solo te hubieras quedado callada._ -Pensó durante los escasos segundos entre su pregunta, y la respuesta del dragón.

—Francamente, no sé que debería sentir ahora mismo. Solo sé-... -Se detuvo al hablar, haciendo una pausa para luego suspirar profundamente.- ¿Sabes? Al principio creí que sería más fácil, que... que había logrado superarlo hace años y que lo de ayer solo había sido por causa de los recuerdos que eso me trajo. Pero ahora... -Decía Spike, consternado y con voz temblorosa al final. Se detuvo un momento para evitar quebrarse frente a su amiga en aquel mismo instante. Tragó saliva, y luego continuó.- ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué... por qué aún duele? -Preguntó, realmente necesitando una respuesta de ayuda esta vez. Sweetie supo que no podría dársela en un principio, pues el problema que él era incapaz de ver, estaba muy claro para ella.

—Porque la amas. -Respondió sin vacilar.- Porque siempre la has amado, y nunca has dejado de hacerlo. Porque nunca la has dejado ir realmente. -Explicó. Cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, Sweetie estuvo segura de que negaría aquella declaración, pero no se lo permitió pues lo interrumpió al instante.- ¡Pero tienes qué! Spike, esto te está matando, y me está matando a mí el verte sufrir así. -Puso un casco en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. El dragón simplemente no era capaz de despegar los ojos del suelo frente a él.- Quiero ayudarte, de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero no podré si tu no empiezas por dar el primer paso. -Concluyó. Spike era incapaz de responder nada para negarlo, pues había verdad en cada una de sus palabras.

—No hay un primer paso para esto.

—Si, lo hay. -Dijo ella. Spike la observó sorprendido; era la primera vez que la unicornio tomaba una postura como aquella, decidida a abrirle los ojos de una vez por todas.- Debes dejarla ir. Pero debes hacerlo sinceramente.

—Te he dicho que-...

—No, no lo has hecho. -Le cortó, dejándole sin habla nuevamente.- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo la ves? ¿De cómo te comportas cuando ella está cerca? ¡Eso no ha cambiado en nada desde que llegaste a Ponyville! Incluso cuando comenzó a salir con Fancy, aún cuando te dolía, nunca dejaste de entregarte totalmente a ella, tanto como su ayudante, como su amigo, como su confidente. Si no cortas los lazos equívocos que te unen a ella, tus necesidades continuaran alimentando a las suyas hasta que solo quede tu contorno dibujado en el suelo. -Dijo ella, casi quebrando al final. No era difícil darse cuenta de que de verdad se sentía mal por su amigo, con una actitud que lo dejaba entrever con claridad. Spike, rehuyendo a los ojos esmeralda que ahora estaban clavados en él, sonrió tristemente.

—¿Desde cuándo eres una experta en psicología? -Intentó bromear, aún con aquel nudo en plena formación en su garganta.

—Créeme, cuando tienes que dar consejo a tus amigas tan seguido, terminas por volverte una experta en el tema.

—Curioso. Imaginaba que eras tú la que pedía consejos. -Respondió al levantar la vista nuevamente, ganándose un codazo en el brazo, y una sonrisa que ocultaba casi por completo la ofensa fingida.- ¿Estás diciendo... que debo dejar de ser su amigo? -Inquirió, intentando ocultar el temblor en su voz mientras formulaba la pregunta.

—Claro que no. Solo estoy diciendo... que debes dejar de esperar algo que nunca llegará. Algo que sabes que nunca llegará.

—Es fácil decirlo. -Dijo al juntar sus piernas, abrazándolas y descansando su mentón en sus rodillas.- No sé si podré hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes. Sé que puedes. -Lo alentó nuevamente la potra.- Tienes mi apoyo. -Al escuchar aquellas palabras volteó nuevamente a la unicornio, quien le sonreía tristemente mientras frotaba su hombro con el casco.- Para lo que necesites, puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias.

—Ni lo menciones. -Replicó. Ambos se quedaron allí, relajados contra la fuente mientras admiraban las nubes, desde las cuales la nieve aún precipitaba. Al cabo de un rato, los fuegos artificiales habían cesado por completo, y la unicornio volteó hacia él, hablándole con calidez.- ¿Mejor?

—Eso creo. -Respondió, con una triste mirada. Sweetie encontró que el momento era el ideal.

—¿Sabes que podría alegrar esa cara?

—No lo sé. Tu dime. -Le siguió la corriente. La potra se incorporó por un segundo, para luego sentarse frente a él.

—Cierra los ojos. -Dijo inocentemente.

—¿Por qué? -Cuestionó, extrañado.

—Solo hazlo. -Le insistió. Al dragón no le pareció menos extraña aquella petición, pero no tenía razones para negarse a hacer algo tan simple.

—De acuerdo. -Cerró sus ojos, esperando alguna travesura por parte de la potra. Sintió a Sweetie aproximarse, abrir su garra derecha, y colocar algo en la misma.

—Listo. Ahora ábrelos. -Permitió. Al hacerlo, Spike se encontró sosteniendo una pequeña caja envuelta de papel purpura a lunares blancos, decorada con un listón violeta.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tienes que abrirlo para saber. -Devolvió ella, enigmática.

Con delicadeza, Spike procedió a quitar el papel con la punta de sus garras, evitando romperlo. Al abrir el envoltorio por completo, encontró dentro de la caja blanca una gema purpura, de forma vagamente similar a la de un corazón. El dragón había quedado sin habla al contemplar tal joya.- Feliz noche de los corazones cálidos. -Le sonrió ampliamente.

—Sweetie...

—La encontré hace unos meses, cerca de las minas. Sé que mi hechizo para buscar gemas no es tan bueno, pero cumple su cometido. Y... bueno, creí que te gustaría.

—Es... es preciosa. -Comenzó a decir, con ojos humedecidos.

—Por favor, dime que no vas a llorar.

—Eres una tonta. -Replicó al enjugarlos.

—Aprendí del mejor. -Devolvió, sin cambiar su actitud. No mucho después la unicornio se acercó a su amigo nuevamente, esta vez yendo más allá y abrazándole con cariño, reposando el mentón en su hombro. Spike se tensó al sentir el contacto, pero no se negó a aquel afecto, pues en el fondo era exactamente lo que necesitaba.- Todo estará bien, Spike. -Lo consoló.- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que mi madre siempre dice: La noche siempre es más fría antes del amanecer. -Dijo ella al apartarse, tomándole de sus hombros y sonriéndole con una calidez que se filtraba en la totalidad de su ser inevitablemente.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Sweetie. -Dijo el dragón, recuperando su semblante alegre finalmente.

—Y tu el mío. Y de verdad, de verdad que no quiero verte así. ¿Me prometes que no volverás a ponerte así?

—Solo si me prometes estar ahí para evitar que lo haga. -Concluyó. La potra se alegró por sus palabras.

—Es una promesa.

—Una Pinkie-promesa. -Corrigió.

—_Con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo._ -Entonaron ambos por segunda vez en el día, riendo al final.

—Uh, Sweetie. Lo siento, yo... -Se mostró algo incómodo, confundiendo a la unicornio.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No... traje un regalo para ti. -Aceptó, avergonzado.

—¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó, palpando con su casco la bufanda gris que el dragón le había obsequiado con anterioridad. Su amigo sonrió.

—¿Me permites?

—Por supuesto. -Aceptó ella. Spike tomó la prenda una vez más, con delicadeza, antes de proceder a acomodarla en el cuello de Sweetie de la misma forma.- Feliz noche de corazones cálidos, Sweetie Belle.

—Feliz noche de los corazones cálidos, Spike. -Devolvió al abrazarle nuevamente. Ambos permanecieron así durante un tiempo considerable, compartiendo el calor mutuo, mientras que la nevisca gradualmente se convertía en nevada. Al notar esto, supieron que era hora de regresar al confortable calor del interior del castillo.- Bien, creo que nos pusimos demasiado sentimentales para una noche, ¿No crees?

—Totalmente de acuerdo. -Aceptó mientras la potra se apartaba. Al dragón le costaría un poco levantarse, luego de permanecer en aquella posición durante tanto tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices si bajamos allí, y bailamos como si no hubiera un mañana? -Ofreció, con gran optimismo.

—No hemos bailado juntos desde la boda de Cadence, ¿Verdad?

—¡Es hora de cambiar eso! -Le invitó a levantarse, ofreciéndole su casco. Spike no había alcanzado a levantar el brazo cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, y una unicornio de melena azul salió al exterior con gran emoción, tanto en su voz como en su expresión.

—¡Sweetie! -La llamó al verla. La hermana menor se aproximó rápidamente a ella, mientras que el dragón se detuvo al oír la voz de la modista, sin incorporarse. Desde aquella posición, la misma no era capaz de verlo.

—¡Hermana! ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Sweetie, no vas a creerlo! ¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡Fancy y yo vamos a casarnos! -Gritó con gran emoción, tomándola por los hombros.

—Es... ¡Genial! Uh, ¿Qué dices si vamos a hablarlo en el piso de abajo?

—Claro, claro. Es solo que-... estoy tan-... -Iba a continuar, de un momento a otro rodeando con sus brazos a la unicornio menor, oprimiéndola con fuerza.- Sweetie, voy a casarme. ¡Voy a casarme!

—Hermana, ¡Me asfixias!

—Oh cielos, lo siento. No creí que... -Se disculpó al liberarla, solo después notando la figura de una cresta familiar tras la fuente.- ¿E-Spike? -Preguntó, esperando con todas sus fuerzas el haberse equivocado.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlas. -Se disculpó el dragón, mientras se incorporaba. Rarity sintió su corazón comprimirse al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos, y frente a quien lo estaba gritando.- Estaré abajo. Por cierto, felicidades. -Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa forzada al pasar junto a la modista. Había llegado a la mitad del camino hacia la puerta, cuando la unicornio mayor habló.

—Spike, espera. -Le detuvo. Al voltearse, notó que a la modista le resultaba difícil mirarle a los ojos.- No sé en que estaba pensando, yo... lo siento tanto.

—¿Por qué? No tienes porque disculparte. No has hecho nada malo. -Dijo comprensivamente, manteniendo la compostura.

—Sí, lo hice. -Interrumpió, convencida de lo contrario.- Luego de lo que sucedió... ese día, yo-...

—Rarity, en verdad, no tienes porque disculparte. -Continuó al aproximarse, quedando cara a cara con la unicornio.- Las cosas quedaron muy claras entre nosotros. -Concluyó con seriedad. Sweetie Belle, que hasta entonces había estado tras la unicornio mayor, de repente sintió de debía de darles espacio para que conversaran en paz. Después de todo, lo quisiera o no, ella no tenía nada que ver con aquel asunto.

—Creo... que entraré un segundo. Hace algo de frío. -Se excusó, pronto encaminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola tras de ella. Más no bajó por las escaleras pues se quedó allí, con su oreja contra la madera.

—Lo siento... -Intentaba continuar la modista, pero la mayor parte de las palabras no llegaban a pasar de su garganta. Con la mirada baja, apenas se percató cuando el dragón se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus cascos entre sus garras.

—Yo soy quien lo siente, Rarity. -Se disculpó él, tomándola desprevenida. Había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, y el dragón lo sabía. Era ahora o nunca.- Durante mucho tiempo, me negué a aceptar lo que me dijiste aquel día. Era tonto, pero siempre creí que... que lo habías dicho porque prácticamente era un niño, que podrías cambiar de opinión cuando ya no lo fuera. Pero... -Dicho en voz alta, realmente sonaba estúpido. Ella le había dicho que simplemente no podía corresponder su amor, pues no sentía lo mismo por él. Ella nunca le dio alas.- Ahora entiendo... que no puedo seguir esperando algo que nunca llegará. Algo que sabía, nunca llegaría. -Se detuvo un momento a contemplar la dolida mirada de la modista, que le oía en silencio.- Yo fui el terco que se negó a entenderlo en ese momento, tú no tienes la culpa de nada Rarity. Eres mi amiga, y nunca has hecho nada para lastimarme. Quiero que lo tengas en claro, cuando crucemos esa puerta. -Concluyó, habiéndose quitado un gran peso de encima, uno que creyó, lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Más la unicornio no cambió su postura, pues la sombra de culpa en su mirada no había desaparecido.

—No. -Le detuvo, negando con la cabeza.- Yo... supe desde el principio lo que sentías por mí, Spike. Desde que nos conocimos... -El dragón se mostró confundido por esto último, recibiendo una dulce y tímida risa por parte de la modista.- No eras muy bueno disimulando, querido. -Aclaró. El dragón se sintió ligeramente avergonzado mientras bajaba la mirada, pero luego la unicornio continuó.- Y aún así hubo ocasiones en que me aproveché de esos sentimientos para que me ayudases con mi trabajo, con mis quehaceres, o incluso cuando íbamos de viaje. -Recordaba, sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma.- Incluso al día de ayer cuando, aún siendo tu día libre, aceptaste acompañarme de un lado a otro toda la mañana, acarreando mis compras, e incluso el acompañar a Sweetie Belle a la estación. No puedo eximir mi culpa en ello, mi actitud desvergonzada hacia ti durante todo este tiempo, aprovechándome de lo que aún sentías por mí. Solo espero que... algún día, puedas perdonarme.

—No lo haré. -Dijo con seriedad. La unicornio quedó sin habla al oírle, boquiabierta, y así quedó cuando el dragón la rodeó con sus brazos, resultando en un fuerte abrazo cuya naturaleza le era difícil descifrar.- Porque ya te he dicho que no hay nada que perdonar. -Continuó con calidez y comprensión. La modista se dejó llevar por aquel afecto, mientras el dragón hablaba una vez más.- Te quiero, Rarity. Eres mi amiga, eres parte de mi familia, y eso es algo que sin importar lo que suceda, nunca cambiará.

—¿Lo-... lo dices en serio? -Preguntó, con cierta duda. El dragón sonrió por sobre su hombro, antes de responder.

—Con todo el corazón. -Habló sinceramente, mientras la unicornio llevaba sus brazos a la espalda del dragón, abrazándole con fuerza y sentimiento, mientras la nevada a su alrededor comenzaba a arreciar.

Hasta entonces, Sweetie Belle había estado oyendo la conversación de su hermana y de su amigo desde aquel pasillo iluminado por antorchas que conducía a las escaleras, sintiéndose orgullosa del dragón. Pero cuando oyó las pisadas de ambos acercándose a la entrada, rápidamente se apartó, intentando mantener la compostura. Rarity cruzó el umbral seguida por Spike, deteniéndose al notar que la menor seguía allí.

—No creí que se tardarían tanto. -Se excusó, con una risa incómoda.- ¿Todo... está bien? -Preguntó ella, con inocencia. El dragón y la unicornio compartieron una mirada confidente, antes de que el primero respondiera.

—Todo está muy bien, Sweetie. -Respondió, sonriendo melancólico.

—Yo... volveré a la fiesta. Fancy probablemente se esté preguntando en donde me he metido. -Comentó con gracia, antes de encaminar hacia la escalera.

—Espera, Rarity. -Le detuvo el dragón. La unicornio se volteó hacia él, extrañada.- Había... algo que ambos queríamos darte, para... conmemorar esta ocasión. -Dijo él, ahora compartiendo una mirada confidente con Sweetie Belle. La misma abrió nuevamente el pequeño bolso bordado en su costado, y sacó un objeto envuelto en papel azul a lunares blancos, el cual entregó a su hermana mayor, que lo sostuvo frente a ella mediante levitación. Al abrirlo con delicadeza, sus ojos se encontraron con una rosa de diamante de color purpura, del tamaño de un casco. Sin ir más lejos, era incapaz de creer el tesoro que ahora sostenía frente a ella, habiendo quedado sin habla.

—Feliz noche de los corazones cálidos. -Dijeron ellos, sonrientes, mientras que Rarity aún no salía de su asombro. El diamante mismo tenía la perfecta forma de una rosa, sin incrustaciones y con sus facetas cristalinas, casi como si hubiera sido creado en aquella misma forma. Era la joya más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

—Yo... no sé qué decir... -Alcanzó a hablar, aún boquiabierta.

—Es uno de los diamantes más bellos que existen en Equestria. Lo encontramos hace un tiempo, aunque... Spike hizo casi todo el trabajo. -Intentó resaltar el mérito del dragón, provocando la risa de este.

—Tú fuiste quien lo encontró, yo solo ayudé. -Retrucó él.

—No empieces de nuevo. -Ambos rieron, antes de hablarle a la mayor nuevamente.- Algunos ponis dicen que esta gema... es capaz de hacer perdurar los sentimientos más puros a través del tiempo. Es nuestra forma de... desearles lo mejor a lo largo de esta nueva etapa que ahora están comenzando juntos. De hacer perdurar tanto sus sentimientos, como los nuestros hacia ustedes. -Habló Sweetie con calidez.

—Pensamos que te gustaría. -Concluyó Spike, con aquel simple comentario.

De un instante a otro, ambos se vieron tomados por sorpresa, tanto él como su amiga unicornio, bajo el cálido abrazo de la mayor. El dragón sintió su corazón detenerse un instante frente al tacto cálido en el pelaje de la unicornio, y de tibias gotas que impactaban en las escamas de su hombro. Lágrimas de la modista.

—Gracias. Sweetie, Spike... -Habló con voz temblorosa y gran sentimiento, sollozando al abrazarles con más fuerza.- Gracias... -Continuó. Ambos correspondieron a su afecto, compartiendo un abrazo grupal que duró más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiese esperado.

Fue en aquel lugar, bajo el resplandor de la luna que se colaba entre las nubes pasando a través de los ventanales del corredor, en medio de aquel cálido abrazo, cuando Spike y Rarity dejaron todo aquello atrás. Sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado, siempre serían parte de la misma gran familia, una que esperaban nunca se separaría.

No necesitaron de más palabras, pues tanto el dragón como la unicornio mayor sabían con certeza lo que el otro pensaba, teniendo claros finalmente los sentimientos y lazos que les unían. Aquel instante se sentía como el final de algo que había durado demasiado tiempo para ambos y, sin embargo, se sentía también como un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

No mucho tiempo después, lo primero que los tres alcanzaron a ver mientras descendían por las escaleras nuevamente al salón principal fue a la enérgica poni rosada, tomando lugar y protagonismo al frente del escenario con gran emoción, hablando por el micrófono del cual antes había hecho uso el vocalista de "Winds of Change".

—¡Vamos, todo el mundo! ¡La noche aún es joven, y queda mucha fiesta por delante! -Gritó, saltando con entusiasmo.- Ahora, quiero ver a todos mover esos cascos al ritmo de la música de... ¡Vinyl Scratch y Neon Lights! -Señaló a un lado a los dos ponis, los cuales ya estaban en posición en su mesa de mezclas, acompañada de un sistema de sonido con enormes parlantes que aparentaba tener la capacidad de tirar las paredes abajo si era configurado en su máxima potencia.

—¡Oh si! Espero que no estén cansados, porque llegados a este punto, ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! -Exclamó la unicornio blanca de melena azul terminada en puntas, con gafas violetas.

—Más vale que le crean, ¡Porque esta fiesta seguirá hasta el amanecer, sin escalas ni paradas! -Acompañó el unicornio de cuero azul cielo, crin gris oscura en punta, y lentes negros. Ambos recibieron la ovación del público sobre la pista, mientras iniciaban su labor con un ritmo al cual la multitud reinició el baile nuevamente.

—¡Fancy! -Llamó la modista, encontrando al semental a pocos metros de ella. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta él y abrazarle.

—Te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde te habías metido? -Preguntó con curiosidad al apartarse.

—Fui a buscar a Sweetie, quería contarle. -Explicó rápidamente, mientras ella y el dragón se acercaban.

—Felicidades. -Dijeron ambos, sonrientes.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. -Respondió Fancy, con gran educación.

—Oye, Spike. -Llamó su atención la joven alicornio.

—¡Twi! -Se volteó hacia ella, abrazándola sin mucha ceremonia.- Cielos, siento no haber estado contigo en toda la noche.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Claro que no. No está bien. -Dijo AJ detrás de ella con exageración, posicionándose junto al dragón y dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de enojo fingido.- ¿Acaso te parece correcto abandonar a tu hermana mayor así?

—En primer lugar, no estaba abandonada, ustedes la acompañaban. Y en segundo, ella fue quien me abandonó en un principio, ¿No es así? -Preguntó a la yegua de manto lavanda.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando. -Respondió, intentando contener la risa.

—¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó AJ con curiosidad, siendo interrumpida por los saludos de tres ponis que se acercaban.

—¡Hey, Rainbow! -Llamó Silver, en compañía de Lightning y Misty.

—¡Chicos! -Exclamó, reuniéndose con ellos al instante.- ¡Creí que se habían ido!

—Por supuesto que no, es solo que a Lightning se le fue el casco con la sidra, y nos quedamos haciéndole compañía en la puerta del-... -Explicó Misty, fastidiando al semental.

—¡Oye! No era necesario.

—Claro que sí. La capitana tiene el derecho de saber en que estado se encuentran sus compañeros. -Respondió con gracia. Lightning suspiró derrotado.

—De cualquier forma, ¿Ahora estás mejor? -Preguntó Rainbow, comprensiva.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Puedo volar en línea recta y en reversa si lo dudan!

—De preferencia... no lo hagas. -Respondió la pegaso.- Confiaremos en tu palabra. -Lightning le sonrió a Misty, victorioso, mientras la otra giraba sus ojos hacia un lado.

—En fin, ¿Les importa si nos unimos a ustedes? -Preguntó Silver, con cierta timidez.

—¿Estás bromeando? Mientras más, ¡Mejor!

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Dashie! -Saltó sobre ella la poni rosada, reuniendo con sus largos y estirados brazos a todo el grupo, incluyendo a la recién comprometida pareja, a la alicornio, y a la unicornio y dragón menores.

—¡Pinkie Pie, estás... apretando muy fuerte! -Reclamó la pegaso de crin arcoíris, falta de aliento.

—¡Sí! ¡Estamos todos juntos! -Exclamó una vez más, ignorando los quejidos y posibles huesos rotos de los ponis a quienes dedicaba tal afecto, cuando un ritmo familiar alcanzó sus oídos.- Oh cielos... ¡Oh cielos! ¡Esta es _nuestra_ canción! -Vociferó, eufórica.

—¿Lo es? -Preguntaron con gran preocupación los ponis bajo su abrazo al unísono, antes de que la yegua rosada los soltara repentinamente, sosteniendo en su casco derecho únicamente a la alicornio lavanda.

—¡Vamos Twilight! ¡Mostrémosles como se hace! -La arrastró de nueva cuenta a la pista de baile, sin darle tiempo a responder.

—¡E-Spike! ¡Una ayuda por aquí! -Llamó al dragón quien, al incorporarse, no hizo más que sonreír con malicia mientras profería dos palabras en voz baja, dejando que su hermana mayor interpretara el movimiento de sus labios.

—Lo siento... -Dijo él. Al instante, sintió el apretón repentino de un brazo que rodeaba su garra izquierda, y al bajar la mirada se encontró de lleno con la sonrisa confianzuda de la unicornio de melena rosa y purpura.- Esto no acabará bien. -Advirtió, reconociendo sus intenciones.

—Probablemente. ¡Pero no lo pospondremos un minuto más! -Tiró de él.

—Eso temía. -Respondió sonriente, mientras era arrastrado en la misma dirección que Twilight, cuando el ritmo creado por Vinyl y Neon comenzaba a cobrar fuerza. Fue cuando la unicornio quedó frente a frente con el dragón, en el momento en que la canción inició verdaderamente.

_¡Pony Rock! ¡Yeah! ¡Woo! ¡Let's go!_

_Scratch and Neon's in the castle tonight - ¡Oh yeah!  
Oh yeah, we're gonna have a good time - ¡Yeah!  
So grab somepony, don't be shy - ¡Pony Rock!  
It's our job to make you feel alright - ¡Clap your hooves!_

_Let's raise the roof, tonight's the night - ¡Come on everypony!_  
_We're gonna party till the morning light - ¡That's sayin' something!_  
_The house is hot. The beat is tight._  
_We just wanna see ya... **¡Shake it!**  
_

Iluminados por los reflejos de la bola de espejo, con sus corazones agitados por aquel ritmo embriagador que recorría el cuerpo de ambos desde la cola hasta la cresta y cuerno respectivamente, ambos bailaban entre la multitud, de a ratos separados, y de a ratos tomados de los cascos y garras, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

En ningún momento Spike podría haber llegado a considerar que, luego de lo que había sucedido aquella noche, ahora podría desenvolverse de tal forma, sonriendo divertido frente a la potra junto a quien había compartido una gran aventura el día anterior. Pero así era, y su amiga no podría estar más feliz por ello. Pero aún cuando demostraban tal vitalidad el uno al otro, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos veía la hora de reconciliarse con su abandonada almohada, a quien debían algunas horas de sueño.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la unicornio dejó de ser consciente de sus movimientos, dejándose llevar con una soltura tal que sorprendía incluso al dragón, quien sonreía mientras intentaba seguirle el paso. Llegó un momento en que, al estar parada sobre sus dos cascos al bailar, tropezó bruscamente, yendo a parar contra el pecho de su amigo que la capturó en un fuerte abrazo. Al levantar la vista, Sweetie se encontró con la mirada divertida de Spike, antes de que ambos rompieran en risas que apenas alcanzaban a oírse en el transcurso de la canción actual, al ritmo de la cual todos a su alrededor continuaban su danza.

* * *

De aquel momento, las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así como la fiesta. Realmente fue una de las mejores celebraciones que aquella familia hubiera disfrutado nunca, compartiendo un momento grato y único, cuyo recuerdo les acompañaría a través de los años.

Ahora, en la habitación de la princesa de la armonía, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack yacían plácidamente dormidas en la gran cama de dos plazas, con objeto de descansar en lo que restaba de la mañana. Big Mac y Fluttershy dormían abrazados en la cama individual del dragón, mientras que Fancy y Rarity habían encontrado un lugar para descansar en el cómodo sillón junto a la cama grande.

De la misma forma, en la habitación de las hermanas unicornio, los menores habían descubierto particulares formas de partir al mundo de los sueños. Scootaloo y Zipporwhill, por alguna razón, ahora descansaban sobre uno de los armarios, dejando caer sus cascos a los lados. En una de las camas individuales descansaban Apple Bloom y Diamond Tiara, quienes ocasionalmente pateaban contra la otra en medio del sueño, mientras que en la cama restante, Dinky Doo y Pearly Whites dormían plácidamente la una junto a la otra. En cuanto a Spike y a Sweetie Belle, habían movido el sillón grande, colocándolo justo frente al gran ventanal de la habitación, ambos sentados en él bajo el abrigo de un cálido cobertor verde claro. En un determinado momento, el dragón dio un lago bostezo, enjugándose los ojos después.

—Vamos, no te dormirás ahora. ¿O sí?

—En todo caso, recuérdame porque sigo despierto en vez de estar descansando cómodamente en mi habitación.

—En primer lugar, porque estoy casi segura de que allí no debe de caber un solo alfiler más. Y en segundo, porque me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo para ver el amanecer. -Decía la potra somnolienta, dando un largo bostezo.

—Uh... creo que he hecho demasiadas promesas para una sola noche.

—¿Significa que no vas a cumplirla? -Inquirió con una ceja en alto, preparando su casco con objeto de atacar el punto débil temporal del dragón, oculto bajo su chaqueta. Spike se percató de ello, meditando su respuesta cuidadosamente.

—Significa que debo recordar cumplir demasiadas. -Dijo, para luego revisar su reloj.- Es hora... -Comentó, dirigiendo la mirada al horizonte nuevamente.

En aquel momento, la luna poco a poco inició su descenso del cielo nocturno, perdiéndose lentamente en el horizonte a medida que el resplandor del sol de amanecer asomaba en la misma dirección. Sus cálidos rayos poco a poco recaían sobre sus cuerpos, mientras ambos contemplaban aquel bello espectáculo.

Tanto la retirada de la luna, como la salida del sol no duraron más que unos pocos minutos, pero si bien hay quienes dicen que lo bueno dura poco, también es cierto que hay que saber disfrutar de ese precioso tiempo, tal y como aquellos buenos amigos habían hecho aquella mañana de invierno. O, al menos, uno de ellos.

De un momento al otro, Spike sintió recaer sobre su brazo el peso de la joven unicornio, extrañándose ante ello. Al voltear, encontró que la potra yacía profundamente dormida. Suspiró cansadamente y con melancolía ante la tierna imagen que la joven yegua proyectaba, antes de reír para sus adentros. Realmente se debía a ella misma un merecido descanso.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, el dragón bostezó largamente, y se dispuso a incorporarse lentamente para dejarle más espacio, evitando despertarla. No alcanzó a movilizarse unos cuantos milímetros de su lado cuando Sweetie capturó su brazo derecho con el suyo propio. Spike se sobresaltó, creyendo que había fracaso en su intento, pero pronto se percató de que la poni seguía dormida, y comprendió que aquel movimiento había sido una reacción involuntaria por parte de ella, en busca de una fuente de calor ante aquella fría mañana.

El dragón terminó por resignarse, reacomodándose una vez más en aquel sillón en compañía de su amiga, y terminando por apoyar su cabeza en la de ella, cerca de su cuerno. Había comenzado a entrecerrar los ojos, cuando un fuerte sonido le obligó a abrirlos de par en par.

Desvió la mirada ligeramente a la potra, que en medio de aquel sueño había comenzando a roncar sonoramente, no siendo esto notado por el resto de los presentes, más si por el dragón cuyo oído ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su boca. Suspiró profundamente, y rezó a las princesas para que ello no fuera un impedimento para abordar el tren de los sueños. Horas después, lamentaría que las Diosas del día y la noche no respondieran a esa clase de plegarias.

* * *

_LA AVENTURA CONTINÚA_

_Guardando. No extraigas la MEMORY CARD_

_..._

_¡Operación de guardado completa!_

* * *

_Sí, estoy muy grave. De cualquier forma, pasando a la típica nota de autor que dejo al pie de todos los capítulos (y que no va a dejar de aparecer en el futuro), paso a aclarar algo que quizá olvidé mencionar desde el comienzo: Esta historia está ambientada siete años después... desde el momento en que Twilight se convierte en princesa. ¿Por qué? Porque el borrador fue concebido en aquel entonces, y modificarlo para que cuadre con todo lo que sucedió en los capítulos siguientes es básicamente imposible, especialmente porque en la actualidad la biblioteca Golden Oak ya no existe._

_¿La razón del retraso? Un bloqueo que duró unos cuantos días, y el hecho de que descarté una escena pre-fiesta de las cmc que se me estaba yendo a diez páginas. Aún así, este capítulo equivale a tres de los que posteaba en un principio, asique no creo que tengan quejas por ello. _

_Y ya entrando un poco más en materia, aparecen nuevos personajes, y con ello seguramente les hayan surgido ciertas teorías. Quizá sean acertadas, quizá no. ¿Quién sabe? En fin, espero haber tratado correctamente a los mismos y sus correspondientes diálogos, que era un punto que me preocupaba bastante a la hora de publicar la presente entrega._

_También quiero hacer mención especial acá al comentario que me hizo un buen amigo mío por chat hace unos días sobre el libro del cual habla Amethyst:_

"_Y con la publicación de "El origen de la vida", la sociedad ecuestriana le dio la espalda a la verdadera fe celestiana, aquella que habla de cómo Celestia creó el universo hace 6000 años utilizando el poder de su melena mágica y de sus benditos y todopoderosos cascos, para entregarse a la adoración de Discordatanás.__" -argent1n0_

_El mismo es quien en breve me estará ayudando a traducir el fic al ingles para llevarlo a fimfiction, a ver si hay pique por ahí. Si algún lector quiere y tiene ganas de ayudarnos con tal proyecto (porque no somos expertos, a decir verdad), es más que bienvenido y se agradecerá toda contribución a la causa._

_Y para terminar, con respecto a Decisiones... si, lo sé, llevo cuatro meses sin publicar el nuevo capítulo, aún cuando el mismo está listo. ¿La razón? Para empezar, es una obra que constaría de un total de 40 capítulos en un principio, y que me tomaría un mínimo de dos o tres años el completarla. ¿Voy a continuarla? Si. ¿Cuándo? Muy pronto._

_Resumiendo, caí en la cuenta de que aquella historia que surgió de una tormenta de ideas en un chat brony hace dos años, en los primeros capítulos (y más adelante también) tiene muchas cosas que pueden tirar para atrás a un lector exigente a la hora de echarle un vistazo. Por tal motivo, quiero dedicar algo de tiempo a corregir los trece capítulos posteados antes de hacer nada más y, una vez listos, continuar con la historia como corresponde. Les pido sepan disculpar la tardanza._

_B__ueno, creo que eso sería todo (una nota de autor más larga de lo que acostumbro, a decir verdad, pero quería dejar todos estos puntos en claro)._

_En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del presente capítulo, y les haya dejado con ganas de más, ya que a paso lento pero seguro nos acercamos a lo que todo el que ahora está leyendo esta historia espera con ansias._

_También espero sus reviews, comentarios, críticas, y disparos de escopeta al grito de "NO, FUCK SPIKEBELLE, SPARITY FOREVAH!"._

_¡Hasta la vista, beibi! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	7. En blanco y negro

_Capítulo 7 – En blanco y negro_

La aurora había amanecido temprano aquel día. Bajo el cálido resplandor de los rayos solares que asomaban en el horizonte, dos jóvenes potras cargaban sus respectivos y vacíos carros de madera de regreso a Ponyville, mientras el pueblo a sus espaldas se perdía de vista con el pasar de los minutos.

Al dirigir su mirada al cielo, a la poni terrestre de melena roja y sombrero campirano no le resultaba difícil saber a simple vista que aquel sería un buen día, soleado y despejado. El clima cálido y primaveral comenzaba a hacerse notar en cada rincón de Equestria, pues apenas tres semanas atrás el invierno había sido empacado por completo.

¿Pero qué hacían estas dos potras en un lugar tan apartado de su hogar al comenzar el día? La respuesta era simple: La tarde anterior, la granjera había convencido a la estudiante de música para que la acompañase en su incursión a Cajun Swamp, un pequeño asentamiento en las profundidades de un pantano al sureste de Equestria. ¿Su objetivo? Entregar un pedido de pasteles de manzana para la celebración de aniversario del pueblo, recibiendo una fuerte cantidad de bits como pago en el proceso.

El encargo del corriente año era por demás enorme y, siendo que sus hermanos mayores estarían ocupados con la cosecha de manzatruenos, la menor tendría la responsabilidad de completar la transacción. Para ello, había solicitado la ayuda de su amiga unicornio quien, acostumbrada a cargar el voluminoso equipaje de su hermana mayor con frecuencia, no tenía mayores dificultades a la hora de tratar con pesos similares.

Habiendo arribado a últimas horas del día anterior, decidieron quedarse hasta el final de la celebración, hospedándose después en la casa de uno de los pueblerinos, y habiendo resuelto partir al asomo de las primeras luces del alba.

Aún cuando el viaje de ida había resultado realmente tranquilo para ellas, no podían confiarse. Sabían bien que en el pantano podían encontrarse con un sinfín de situaciones peligrosas, sin mencionar a la agresiva quimera que ocasionalmente rondaba por los caminos. No menos preparadas para tales circunstancias, ambas lucían botas a prueba de fuego en sus cuatro piernas para cruzar a través de la zona de géiseres, así como de un extenso arsenal de utensilios y carnadas para enfrentar con valor o evadir con astucia a las criaturas de la zona.

Claro, en ningún momento a lo largo de su travesía dejaron de tener tal pensamiento presente, pero esto no significaba que debían de permanecer con la guardia alta de manera constante. No, ambas recorrían aquel camino de tierra con calma real, tal y como si se tratara de una tranquila caminata por el bosque.

—Entonces yo espío con mi pequeño ojito algo que empieza con "P". -Continuó Sweetie.

—No lo sé, ¿Un pino?

—¡Correcto! -Asintió sonriente.- Te toca.

—Yo espío con mi pequeño ojito algo... que empieza con "C".

—¡Los carros!

—Perfecto.

—Y yo espío con mi pequeño ojito-... -Se vio interrumpida por un largo y cansado suspiro por parte de Apple Bloom.

—¿No podemos jugar a algo más? Van solo diez turnos y ya repetimos la mitad de las cosas. -Comentó con gracia, provocando la risa de su compañera. Luego de ello, esta última permaneció pensativa unos instantes, sonriendo con astucia después.

—Mmm... ¿Alguna vez oíste del "¿Quién come una porción de pastel más rápido?"? -Preguntó, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

—Sweetie Belle, acordamos que a las nueve.

—Aw, lo sé, pero-... -Iba a excusarse cuando su estómago gruñó fuertemente, de forma que incluso Apple Bloom fue capaz de oírlo. No hacía falta de más palabras para la granjera, quien rió audiblemente frente a la apenada unicornio.

—Creo que podemos tomar un par de porciones ahora. -Aceptó sonriente. Correspondiéndole, Sweetie no tuvo duda alguna de que ella también estaba hambrienta.

Se detuvieron en el área relativamente seca bajo uno de los prominentes árboles que ocasionalmente cortaban con el patrón de arbustos y manglares del espeso pantano, dejando a un lado los carros de madera y disponiéndose a compartir el último pastel de manzana, el cual habían reservado para ellas.

Mientras que Sweetie no requirió de mucho tiempo para comenzar a degustar su primera porción, pues era capaz de levitar la misma gracias a su magia, Apple Bloom debió despojarse de las botas de sus cascos delanteros para ser capaz de tomar la comida.

—¡Delicioso! -Exclamó la granjera al dar el primer bocado, orgullosa de su propio trabajo.- ¡Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido! -Comentó, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de la unicornio, riendo poco después.- No hablo de venir a este pantano, sino de salir y hacer un día de campo juntas. -Así también, la granjera esperaba una respuesta afirmativa y llena de optimismo, pero recibiendo en cambio una mirada incómoda cuyo significado le era difícil descifrar.

—No lo sé, Apple Bloom.

—¿Por qué? -Preguntó, extrañada.

—Bueno, pude venir hoy porque no tenía demasiada tarea de la escuela, pero eso rara vez sucede. -Se excusó, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

La Apple más joven del manzano lo comprendía; desde que la unicornio había ingresado en la escuela "Little Nightingale" para talentos musicales, tan solo dos meses atrás, apenas si la había visto unas pocas veces. Claro, dejar de trabajar en la Boutique Carrousel sin duda le había dejado un margen de tiempo considerable, pero este había sido reclamado casi en su totalidad por la mencionada escuela. Aún así, no había desistido de sus clases de magia con Twilight Sparkle los sábados y domingos en la tarde, diciendo que algún día sería una cantante profesional, pero que no por ello dejaría de lado los estudios en compañía de su princesa favorita.

Teletransportación, hechizos cambia-forma, rayos de ataque y campos de fuerza, o incluso viajar en el tiempo. Todo esto, en mayor o menor medida, estaba al alcance de cualquier poni con un cuerno en su cabeza, de la misma forma en que el cielo está al alcance de cualquier poni con un par de alas en su lomo. Y aún así, sabía por medio de Twilight que eran contados los unicornios que alcanzaban a desarrollar su máximo potencial dado que esto requería de un extenuante trabajo duro, el cual no estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo.

Mientras Apple Bloom consideraba estos detalles, orgullosa de que su amiga fuese capaz de organizar su tiempo de tal manera para alcanzar sus metas, respondió a sus disculpas.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. No me sentiría bien sabiendo que retraso a mi mejor amiga en su camino al éxito. -Le guiñó un ojo, comprensiva, aunque esto solo hizo sentir culpable a Sweetie Belle. Ella realmente apreciaba a sus amistades, y no estaba dispuesta a siquiera permitir que estas consideraran la idea de lo contrario.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... -Habló con un tono sugerente.- En menos de un mes serán las vacaciones de primavera. Tendré dos semanas libres. -Continuó, recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de la joven Apple.

—Suena a que ya tenemos planes. -Respondió sonriente, para luego chocar sus cascos. Las dos ponis ahora cargaban con grandes responsabilidades a sus espaldas, las cuales no podían ignorar, pero ninguna de las dos permitiría nunca que esto debilitara su preciada amistad.

Aquel cálido momento compartido se vio interrumpido de manera abrupta cuando Apple Bloom se incorporó rápidamente, luego mirando en varias direcciones con expresión extrañada. Sweetie Belle la observaba con curiosidad, no comprendiendo su comportamiento.

—Apple Bloom, ¿Qué suce-...? -Fue interrumpida a la mitad de la pregunta por un rápido chistido. Aparentemente, un sonido había captado su atención, uno que ella no era capaz de percibir. Sus orejas erguidas se agitaron ligeramente, cual sabueso que había detectado a su presa a un kilómetro de distancia.

Allí estaba otra vez, no podía estar equivocada. Podía escuchar alaridos a la distancia, que fácilmente podrían ser interpretados como lamentos de alguna criatura bajo ataque, y los cuales provenían de algún lugar más adelante. Sus cascos salieron disparados en el camino cuando recordó lo que había en el lugar del cual probablemente los sonidos eran emitidos, movilizándose velozmente hacia la dirección que sus oídos le indicaban, sin perder tiempo.

—¡Apple Bloom! ¿A dónde vas? -Llamó Sweetie a sus espaldas, confundida, mientras se incorporaba e iba tras ella.- ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Espera!

A la unicornio no le tomó poco más de un minuto el ponerse a la par de su compañera, no disponiendo del oxígeno suficiente para preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. La pregunta en si no fue necesaria cuando los alaridos que antes había oído la granjera, estuvieron en el rango auditivo de la estudiante. Su corazón se estremeció ante el sentimiento que presentaban aquellos lamentos; alguien estaba el problemas, y siendo que eran probablemente las únicas presentes en kilómetros a la redonda, sabían que era su deber ayudar.

Ágilmente se abrieron paso por el bosque, cortando camino al cruzar a través de los arbustos y maleza plantados a lo largo de la zona, mientras que ambas se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo: ¿Qué clase de criatura profería tales lamentos? ¿Y cuál era la razón?

Obtuvieron su respuesta cuando llegaron a una sección del pantano que cambiaba gradualmente a cada paso, con una temperatura inusualmente elevada, y donde varios de los árboles se volvían troncos secos y sin vida. El nuevo ambiente, poblado de una especie de densa neblina anaranjada, se volvía más y más opresivo a medida que se avanzaban.

Cuando los cascos de Apple Bloom tocaron el líquido de uno de los charcos en el terreno, supo en donde se encontraba, y se percató del terrible error que había cometido. Casi un instante después, del mismo charco surgió una poderosa llamarada que provocó un gran susto en Sweetie Belle, recordando al instante las explicaciones de su amiga sobre los peligros del pantano.

—¡Apple Bloom! ¿Acaso esto es...? -Preguntaba, falta de aliento.

—Sí, ¡Para eso son las botas! -Gritó, sin detenerse. Sweetie estuvo a punto de remarcar el hecho de que ella no llevaba puestas las delanteras, pero fue interrumpida cuando la yegua habló nuevamente.- ¡Allí!

Al dirigir la mirada al frente, la unicornio descubrió a una pequeña criatura que intentaba escapar de un espacio rodeado de charcos de los cuales surgían poderosas flamas capaces de reducir a cenizas cualquier cosa a su alcance. La niebla le impedía ver claramente algo más allá de su oscura silueta remarcada en contraste con las llamas, pero sus intentos de divisarla sufrieron un fin abrupto cuando, súbitamente, uno de los géiseres estalló en un torrente de flamas bajo el casco izquierdo de la granjera.

La misma alcanzó a lanzarse a un lado a tiempo, evitando oportunamente que el fuego cubriera la mitad de su cuerpo, pero parte de su pierna se había visto afectada en el proceso. No alcanzó a apoyar esta última cuando la misma cedió de repente, ahogada en un ardor que le impedía incorporarse. Piernas, vientre y rostro ahora se veían cubiertos por el pestilente fango del pantano, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Considerando la situación, Apple Bloom pensó que detenerse a descansar en aquel lugar no podía terminar bien, riendo para sus adentros por causa de su propio infortunio, no alcanzando a formular un nuevo pensamiento de pesimismo y resignación antes de que la unicornio la auxiliara, poniendo el brazo izquierdo de la primera sobre sus hombros. La poni terrestre ahogó un quejido por causa de la sensibilidad en el área de piel enrojecida y carente de pelaje en su pierna, ahora invisible por la suciedad, pero debía resistir si lo que pretendía era escapar con bien de aquel lugar.

Al apenas levantar la vista, las dos alcanzaron a ver que la criatura en efecto intentaba lanzarse a su escape, pero las llamas le detuvieron nuevamente y por última vez, al alcanzar su costado izquierdo. Chillando por causa del sufrimiento, se revolcó en el fango en un movimiento desesperado por extinguir las llamas, el cual dio resultado, y luego del cual retrocedió hasta el tronco de un árbol en el centro de la escena. Dolido y suplicante, el pequeño se había resignado a escapar, mientras que las llamas continuaban surgiendo súbitamente de las aberturas a su alrededor. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se viera alcanzado por una de las arremetidas ígneas nueva y, probablemente, por última vez.

Con el corazón gravemente afectado por sus lamentos, e ignorando el desgaste físico de su propio cuerpo, Sweetie reinició la carrera con cierta dificultad mientras llevaba en hombros a Apple Bloom, quien hacia todo lo posible por no convertirse en una carga durante el rescate, intentando seguirle el paso. Recordó por un momento la reunión de los Apple durante la cual había hecho una actividad similar con Babs Seed, aunque con la diferencia de que sus piernas estaban atadas, y no corrían con un peligro potencialmente mortal.

Al ver que las flamas comenzaban a surgir nuevamente en los géiseres cercanos a su objetivo, Sweetie apretó el paso incluso más -si eso era posible-, y al ver que los estallidos de llamas eran secuenciados directamente hacia el tronco del árbol, se valió de la totalidad de su fuerza física para dar un gran salto aún llevando a la granjera, y pronta a caer sobre la criatura.

Lejos de ello, a tan solo centímetros de aplastarla, su cuerno brilló con un resplandor verde claro al tiempo que un campo de fuerza esférico del mismo color era creado, manteniéndola a ella en el centro, a Apple Bloom sobre su espalda, y a su diminuto amigo bajo ella.

—Tranquilo pequeñín, todo va a estar-... -No alcanzó a completar la frase de confort cuando el géiser bajo ellos estalló por causa de la presión acumulada, enviando a los tres seres en su interior con destino al espacio exterior. Afortunadamente, esto no sucedió, dado que el impulso tomado apenas los llevó a una altura de aproximadamente cien metros. Pero a pesar de que temía a las alturas, Sweetie no estaba demasiado preocupada, pues el campo de fuerza podría aminorar la caída hasta el punto en que quienes habitaban su interior apenas notaran el impacto. Este último pensamiento se perdió en el momento en que la burbuja estalló al haber alcanzado la altura máxima.- Oh oh... -Susurró, antes de romper en gritos de terror cuando los tres se encontraron en plena caída libre, a escasos segundos de un no muy suave aterrizaje.

Pero Apple Bloom no había perdido la calma en ningún momento. Luego de tomar a Sweetie con su brazo herido, y de que esta abrazara a la pequeña criatura con gran desesperación, buscó con el casco derecho en la alforja de su costado, hallando su querido lazo. Ató el mismo alrededor de su brazo sano en un rápido movimiento con su boca para luego lanzar el otro extremo hacia la rama extendida de un roble alto, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que esta última fuera capaz de resistir su peso.

El tirón por causa del enganche lastimó su extremidad ligeramente, pero ahora tendían a una altura mucho menor del nivel del suelo, hallándose en un espacio por el cual era posible descender haciendo uso de las ramas como si fueran escalones. Al admirar la distancia que aún las separaba de un área segura, la Apple más joven del manzano suspiró audible y cansadamente, mientras que Sweetie permanecía paralizada por el miedo.

—¿Lo logramos? -Preguntó tímidamente.

—Sí. -Respondió, agitada.- Pero en tu lugar, no abriría los ojos para comprobarlo.

—¿Por qué? -Cuestionó al abrirlos, encontrándose de lleno con una peligrosa caída que podría poner fin a su vida, oprimiendo involuntariamente al pequeño que yacía asustado entre sus brazos, quien liberó un pequeño quejido. Pero lo extraño allí era que no había sido un solo quejido, sino dos, al mismo tiempo.- Aw, lo siento pequeñín. -Se disculpó al observarle detenidamente por primera vez. Parecía imposible, pero dada la situación en la que antes se habían metido y la distancia a la cual se encontraban en un principio, ninguna de las dos se había percatado del diminuto detalle de que el can que ahora llevaban con ellas no tenía una, sino dos cabezas.

Aparte de aquella mínima particularidad, el resto de su cuerpo parecía ser el de un cachorro normal, con un pelaje marrón claro y manchas de un tono más oscuro a lo largo del mismo, orejas grandes y terminadas en punta, dos pares de ojos negros y temerosos, y una larga cola peluda. El mismo no era más grande que Winona, pero sin duda se encontraba bastante desarrollado.

Un ligero pero fácilmente perceptible crujido les indicó que detenerse a admirar al animal en aquel lugar no era la mejor idea que podrían tener. Soltando poco a poco la soga, la granjera comenzó a bajar luego de que la unicornio hubiera apoyado sus cascos en una de las gruesas ramas del roble, descendiendo mientras sostenía delicadamente al cachorro con su brazo izquierdo, y marcando el camino que debían recorrer para llegar a suelo seguro. Con cierta dificultad por causa de la quemadura en su brazo, la granjera intentaba evitar roces innecesarios, de forma de no aumentar la molestia. Sweetie, en cambio, se veía retrasada al intentar sostenerse solo con uno de sus cascos delanteros.

No pasó un instante desde el momento en que la unicornio posó sus cascos sobre la tierra, alejados de la zona de géiseres, cuando el cachorro se retorció en sus brazos, en un intento desesperado por escapar que la joven potra no fue capaz de evitar.

—¡E-espera! -Le llamó, pero el mismo ya había emprendido carrera, alejándose rápidamente por la galería de árboles.- Espera... -Siguió hablando al aire, con tristeza en su voz.

—No te preocupes por él, estará bien. -Intentó calmarla su amiga al concluir su descenso, sonriendo débilmente. Equivocada, ya que a los treinta metros recorridos el cachorro tropezó y cayó, no volviendo a levantarse.- O tal vez no. -Continuó, preocupada.

—Oh no... -Susurró al galopar con preocupación hacia el pequeño. Al tomarlo en sus brazos nuevamente sintió un ligero temblor en su pequeño cuerpo, y haciendo una observación más detenida, halló que la mayor parte de su costado bajo el fango carecía de pelaje, con su piel enrojecida. El cachorro en efecto estaba consciente, pero mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por causa del dolor, y no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para intentar un nuevo escape.- Apple Bloom... -Se dirigió a su amiga, quien se aproximaba lentamente por causa de su propia quemadura, comprendiendo sus sentimientos sin necesidad de más palabras.

—Tenemos que volver a Ponyville. -Convino rápidamente. Dicho esto, ambas se pusieron en camino rumbo al lugar donde habían dejado los carros de madera. Aquel sería un largo viaje.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas, el sol se elevó a una posición desde la cual sus rayos se colaban a través de la ventana iluminando una habitación enormemente ordenada, una donde cada libro, cada adorno, y cada cuadro habían sido colocados con una precisión milimétrica. Tal habitación estaba ubicada en el primer piso de la biblioteca Golden Oak, siendo esta en un principio un viejo depósito que Twilight había desocupado varios años atrás, cuando fue claro que su asistente ya no estaba en edad de dormir junto a ella, y menos aún en una canasta.

Todo allí estaba en perfecto orden, todo... menos la cama de plaza y media en el centro de la habitación. En la mitad izquierda un dragón reposaba boca abajo, roncando audiblemente y dejando caer su brazo derecho hasta tocar el piso, mientras que en la mitad derecha, a sus pies, una unicornio lila estaba recostada boca arriba con su casco derecho sobre su vientre, ambos descansando sobre y entre los restos de comida chatarra que habían consumido la noche anterior. El ocasional arrastre de la púa del tocadiscos al final del último éxito de Wildfire cortaba cada tanto el, de otra forma, silencioso ambiente que reinaba en la estancia.

Tiempo después y con un largo bostezo, el dragón se incorporó con lentitud, rascándose la espalda con los ojos aún cerrados y con cierta molestia por causa del resplandor que había alcanzado su rostro. Estiró los brazos una vez más, con sus huesos tronando en el proceso, y fue entonces que notó a la unicornio lila descansando plácidamente en su compañía. Recordó entonces que la noche anterior habían organizado una suerte de "pijamada", durante la cual habían escuchado todos y cada uno de los discos de su banda favorita en común, repitiendo una vez habían terminado.

Sonrió pícaramente al contemplarla tan tranquila, tan relajada. Se arrimó a ella lentamente de forma de no mover demasiado la cama sobre la cual se ubicaban, con sus garras extendidas con dirección a su vientre. Había llegado el momento de la venganza por causa de lo ocurrido el día anterior, cuando la misma le había obsequiado una lata de maní que en realidad guardaba en su interior serpientes de goma que saltaron directo a su rostro con gran fuerza, casi provocándole un paro cardiaco en el proceso. Llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido cuando, por casualidad, desvió la mirada al cuerno de la potra, encontrando que el mismo desprendía un aura de magia del mismo color que sus ojos.

—Rayos... -Susurró, cayendo en la cuenta de la situación.

Repentinamente, su nuca se vio azotada fuertemente, yendo a parar contra el colchón justo luego de que la unicornio girara sobre sí misma, evitando ser aplastada por él mientras continuaba riendo descontroladamente. No conforme con su réplica, se subió a la espalda del dragón y allí empujó la cabeza del reptil con su propia almohada. Lo único que la unicornio alcanzaba a oír eran las exigencias ahogadas del menor.

—_¡Suéltame!_ -Intentaba gritar, gritos que se veían atenuados tanto por el colchón como por la almohada. La verdad era que Spike podía liberarse de aquella prisión con facilidad en cualquier segundo gracias a su fuerza física, pero pretendía seguirle el juego con objeto de tomar represalias en el momento adecuado.

—Te soltaré... solo si admites que soy mejor que tú. -Respondió con inocencia.

—_Bromeas, ¿Verdad? ¡Ugh!_ -Fue empujado con más fuerza.

—No lo escu-ucho. -Los movimientos del dragón poco a poco se hicieron más esporádicos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. La unicornio sonriente esperaba que el menor, aguantando la respiración, reaccionara repentinamente al cabo de unos momentos para sorprenderla, pero había transcurrido un minuto y medio para entonces.- Hey, Spike... ¿Spike? ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, cuando una casi imperceptible nube de humo comenzaba a salir bajo la almohada. El corazón de la poni se detuvo con temor cuando retiró la misma al grito del nombre del dragón, quien al apenas girarse tomó con la cintura de la yegua con su garra, volteándola para quedar encima de ella. El corazón de Amethyst golpeaba con furia contra su pecho y su cabello podía verse en extremo desalineado, contrastando con su respiración agitada por causa del susto.

—Lo siento, sigo siendo el mejor aquí. -Respondió con malicia al inclinarse, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Instantes después, la expresión de sorpresa de la unicornio pasó a ser una de irritación por causa de haberse permitido caer en la burda treta del dragón, pero ella nunca permitiría que las cosas se quedaran así. Notando sus intenciones cuando su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse, Spike apretó incluso más los brazos de su amiga contra el colchón.- A decir verdad, no te lo recomendaría. -Aconsejó, dejando caer y colgar desde sus fauces un fino hilo viscoso, tendiendo a pocos milímetros de su nariz.

—Eh, eh... de acuerdo, me rindo. ¡Me rindo! -Expuso con temor, intentando alejarse lo más posible del objeto de su asco.

—Eso es lo que quería oír. -Devolvió aquella mucosa al interior de su cuerpo.- Mi honor ha sido vengado... -Concluyó, dándole la espalda mientras sus pies tocaban el piso nuevamente.

—Oh, púdrete Spike. -Devolvió con enojo fingido, riendo después al sentarse. Haciendo uso de sus cascos, se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo mientras su amigo se volteaba hacia ella.

—¿Te quedarás un rato más? Podemos desayunar juntos.

—Seguro. Oye, usaré tu baño. -Anunció, ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Adelante, yo estaré abajo. -Respondió mientras salía de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y entrando en la sala central de la planta baja, donde convergían su cuarto y el de la alicornio. No había una sola alma en las cercanías, ni tampoco podía oír los pasos de la yegua en los pisos superiores.- ¡Twi! ¿Estás aquí? -Preguntó, aún estando prácticamente seguro de la respuesta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un rollo ubicado cuidadosamente sobre la mesa circular en el centro de la estancia llamara su atención. Lo tomó entre sus garras y al abrirlo pudo notar la perfecta caligrafía de la princesa en cada palabra escrita.

"_Querido Spike: Siento haberme ido temprano y sin despedirme -no quería molestarlos-, pero la princesa Cadence ha solicitado mi presencia en el Imperio de Cristal. No te preocupes, regresaré en el último tren de la tarde..."_

Hizo una pausa al detener su lectura para suspirar profundamente. Por lo general, "la princesa Cadence ha solicitado mi presencia" era una forma sutil de decir "Cadence y yo nos reuniremos para almorzar y ponernos al día". Si bien esto no le molestaba, si lo hacía con certeza la parte que sabía, venía luego de ello.

"_...en el último tren de la tarde, a tiempo para atender mis responsabilidades. Por cierto, quizá no lo hayas notado, pero los niños dejaron hecha un desastre la biblioteca ayer, y no tuve mucho tiempo para arreglarla antes de salir esta mañana. Si te quedas en casa hoy, me ayudaría mucho si pudieses poner algo de orden. Sweetie Belle dijo que llegaría al atardecer, asique no tienes porque apresurarte._

_Con cariño, Twilight Sparkle."_

Su bella firma, perfecta desde el primer hasta el último trazo de tinta, ponía punto final a su aviso y petición. El dragón enrolló la carta nuevamente con delicadeza y la dejó en el mismo lugar mientras la unicornio lila bajaba por la escalera a sus espaldas.

—Déjame adivinar... lo hizo otra vez, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó la yegua. El dragón respondió con un lento y simple "ajá".- ¿Qué más da? No es como si hubiera demasiado desorden por aquí, después de todo. -Respondió, optimista.

—Claro que no, porque cuando va con prisa y sabe que tendremos invitados más tarde tiende a dejar los libros en varias pilas dentro del sótano. -Continuó al encaminarse hacia la habitación continua, donde además de la puerta principal se encontraba también el acceso al subsuelo, destino actual del dragón.- Y ahí están. -Concluyó al abrir la entrada, con la unicornio a su lado. Se encontraban a una distancia considerable del piso de la habitación y aún así, gracias a los rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanillas justo bajo el techo, podían notar una gran cantidad de libros distribuidos por todo el lugar.

—Rayos. ¿Cómo pueden leer tanto esos pequeños? -Cuestionó sorprendida.

—No creo que lo hagan. De seguro buscan algún atajo que los lleve a ser capaces de realizar hechizos avanzados con poco esfuerzo. -Contestó mientras cerraba la puerta nuevamente para luego voltearse, regresando a la sala central. Amethyst sonreía ante la idea presentada.

—No les tienes mucha fe, ¿Cierto?

—A decir verdad, no. La mayor parte de los alumnos de Twilight tiende a dejar las clases a las pocas semanas, cuando descubren que convertirse en un gran hechicero requiere de un arduo trabajo duro. La única estudiante que ha progresado realmente y continúa haciéndolo, es Sweetie Belle. Aprendió a utilizar muy bien los campos de fuerza y las transformaciones simples, y ahora está perfeccionándose en hechizos de defensa y ataque básicos. Twilight dice que, si mantiene el ritmo, no tendrá problema en aprender la teletransportación como ella algún día.

—Vaya, ya me preguntaba sobre que leía cuando la veía aquí los fines de semana.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a ella?

—No se dio la ocasión. Si no estaba realmente concentrada en alguna lectura, estaba oyendo atentamente algún monólogo por parte de Twilight que, a decir verdad, no estaba interesada en escuchar, asique nunca me atreví a molestarla. -Explicaba ella, poniendo un punto final al tema dado que su estómago parecía estar dispuesto a alimentarse de sí mismo en cualquier segundo.- En fin, ¿Habías mencionado algo sobre el "desayuno", quizás?

—Quizás...

—¿Hot cakes? -Preguntaron al unísono, riendo después a causa de su sincronización.

—Creo que está decidido. -Convino Amethyst.

Momentos después, ya estaban cruzando el umbral de la modesta cocina de la biblioteca, ubicada en la planta baja. La misma no se encontraba tan acondicionada como podría haberlo estado la de su querida amiga en común, Pinkie Pie, pero el dragón y la alicornio se las habían arreglado para concebir toda clase de platillos en aquel espacio, los dos mejorando enormemente sus habilidades culinarias con el paso de los años.

Harina, huevos, leche, azúcar, mantequilla, extracto de vainilla, sal y polvo para hornear. Para cuando Spike se dio cuenta, su invitada ya había tomado todos los ingredientes necesarios de las alacenas mediante su magia, colocándolos en la mesada de mármol junto al horno de leña. El dragón, en tanto, tomaba los utensilios necesarios de la bajo mesada, sorprendido de que la unicornio recordara tan bien no solo los ingredientes de los hot cakes que aquel solía preparar, sino también el lugar donde los residentes guardaban cada uno.

—Por cierto, ¿No irás a ayudar a la familia Apple con la cosecha de manzatruenos? Tengo entendido que su fruto solo dura un día.

—AJ me dijo que no me molestara. No es como si la hubiera contrariado mucho tampoco, después de todo es domingo y mi día libre según nuestro acuerdo. Pero adelantamos bastantes tareas el día de ayer, asique no es como si contaran con poco tiempo. No creo que ella y Mac tengan problemas para encargarse de la cosecha por sí mismos.

—¿Solo ellos? Entiendo que Granny Smith no esté en condiciones pero, ¿Acaso Apple Bloom no ayuda?

—Usualmente lo hace, pero tenía que ocuparse de llevar un encargo a Cajun Swamp para hoy. Me ofrecí a ayudarla a ella también, pero dijo que Sweetie le daría un casco con ello. -Explicó, mientras tomaba el último de los implementos que requeriría.- De acuerdo, empecemos.

No tardó mucho en incorporarse con tres boles de plástico, un batidor de alambre, una cuchara de madera, un cucharón de hierro y una sartén en sus garras, los cuales dejó sobre la mesada para luego inclinarse y abrir la puerta del horno, lanzando un pequeño torrente de llamas verdes sobre los leños en su interior.

Para entonces, Amethyst ya había tomado ambos boles, mezclando en uno de ellos la harina, la sal y el polvo para hornear, y volcando la clara de los dos huevos a medio abrir en un pequeño bote de plástico, colocando las yemas restantes en el segundo recipiente. Spike no necesitó mediar palabra alguna para tomar el mencionado bol, colocando en el mismo la leche, azúcar y mantequilla, integrando poco a poco la mezcla mediante el rápido movimiento del tenedor en sus garras.

Una vez listo, permitió que la unicornio vertiera el preparado en su recipiente, haciendo uso del batidor de alambre para integrar el total de ingredientes y eliminar cada grumo. Acto seguido, la unicornio volcó el contenido del bote en el tercer y último bol, batiendo la clara de huevo a una gran velocidad gracias a su precisa levitación.

—A punto turrón, ¿Verdad?

—¡Un punto extra para la señorita Star! Debo tener una estrellita dorada por aquí... -Comentó al caminar junto a ella. Fastidiada, la unicornio le golpeó con sus flancos a la altura de su cadera, ante lo cual Spike sonrió divertido.

—Te lo dije, aún estoy practicando.

—¿Has vuelto a indigestar a alguien desde... aquella ocasión?

—No. -Respondió cortante.

—Perfecto, entonces vas por buen camino. -Respondió mientras se colocaba un delantal rosa con un corazón en el centro del pecho, colgado junto a la entrada.- Ten en cuenta esto, estoy compartiendo contigo los secretos de un chef profesional. Deberías de estar agradecida.

—Más bien, los secretos de un dragón afeminado. -Respondió, estallando en risas que había intentado contener en vano durante escasos segundos.- ¡Spike, por Celestia! Creí que habías tirado esa cosa hace tiempo.

—Lo hice, el actual color azul está en la tintorería. Este es el de Twilight.

—Espera, espera, ¿Tenían el mismo diseño de delantal los dos? ¿Había dos delantales iguales?

—Ella nunca tuvo buen gusto para elegirme ropa, ¿Sabes? Tuve suerte de que Rarity se encargara de una buena parte de mi guardarropa al pasar los años. -Explicó, pero la risa de Amethyst apenas si había aminorado en el transcurso de sus palabras.- Oye...

—Lo siento, no puedo acostumbrarme a esa cosa.

—Oh, vamos. Es el único que hay en esta biblioteca. Prefiero que me encuentres ridículo, a manchar mis escamas por no tomar precauciones.

—Ahora mismo no sé que es más ridículo. -Continuó riendo. Spike estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la unicornio se lo impidió momentáneamente al empujar el recipiente sostenido mediante levitación contra su brazo.- De acuerdo, chef profesional. Tu turno.

Sin perder tiempo, el dragón colocó la clara de huevo en el primer bol, batiendo con precisión de adentro hacia afuera con una cuchara de madera. Dejando el recipiente con la mezcla de textura semilíquida a punto en la mesada una vez más, Amethyst tomó la iniciativa.

—Yo los prepararé esta vez.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Acaso tienes miedo? .Preguntó, sonriendo confiada.

—Voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda. -Respondió el dragón con una sonrisa similar mientras se recostaba contra el borde de la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre el corazón bordado de su prenda.

Antes la unicornio había engrasado la sartén con mantequilla, poniéndola sobre el horno a la espera del preparado, del cual extrajo una pequeña porción con el cucharón de hierro, dejándola caer después en el centro de la sartén con Spike supervisando el proceso. Amethyst casi podía sentir la mirada arrogante de aquel dragón de dudoso sentido de la moda sobre sus espaldas, mientras ella intentaba contener la risa al imaginarlo vistiendo delantales incluso más femeninos, si eso era posible.

—Oye, concéntrate en eso. -Habló Spike. La unicornio carraspeó ligeramente antes de responder.

—¿Desde cuándo eres mi jefe? Si se puede saber.

—Tutor, en todo caso. Y en cuanto a la pregunta, desde que intentaste matarme durante el oscuro momento de la historia el cual me gusta llamar... "El incidente del espagueti".

—Nunca me lo perdonarás, ¿Verdad?

—Lo haré, en el momento en que me demuestres que puedes preparar algo comestible.

—Pero si-... -Fue interrumpida.

—Que no sea comida instantánea.

—No es justo. -Habló con tristeza fingida, no esperando realmente que el dragón respondiera ante la misma. Volteó el panqueque cuando comenzaron a formarse burbujas en el mismo, dejando a la vista una cara marrón claro muy diferente a la que acababa de ocultar.

—Por cierto, ¿De dónde viene ese entusiasmo? -Preguntó el menor con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A cocinar, digo. Hasta hace unas semanas, no te interesaba para nada. Es más, si yo no preparara algo en la librería, estoy seguro de que almorzarías comida instantánea y rápida todo el tiempo.

—Mi hermana menor prácticamente cocina para toda la familia. Es frustrante que, siendo casi seis años mayor que ella, no pueda preparar siquiera heno frito. Realmente me resulta difícil, pero poco a poco estoy cogiéndole el ritmo.

—¿Volverás a intentar con el espagueti?

—Así es, y tú serás el primero en probarlo. -Dijo al apuntarle con el cucharón, luego usándolo para tomar nuevas porciones del espeso líquido.

—Lo siento, pero aún me queda algo de cariño por mi vida.

Haciendo entero uso de la habilidad y precisión que su magia permitía, volcó cada una en los espacios vacíos de la sartén una vez había retirado el primer panqueque, complacida por el resultado y dejándolo en un plato que antes el dragón le había facilitado. Durante los segundos siguientes permaneció concentrada, esperando que los nuevos lucieran tan apetitosos como el primero.

—Oye, ¿Quieres ver un truco?

—Eso depende. -Contestó ella. Aún así, la pregunta era retórica pues el dragón se acercó por sus espaldas y tomó el mango con su garra.- Hey, soy yo quien se está ocupando de esto. ¿Recuerdas? -Sin responder a la unicornio, Spike tomó un pequeño impulso y lanzó su contenido al aire. El corazón de Amethyst deteniéndose por un instante frente al temor de que su acción pudiese arruinar el desayuno, y volviendo a latir cuando la sartén los capturó en el aire, los cuatro panqueques volteados a la perfección.- ¿Cómo... cómo hiciste...?

—Años de práctica. -Le dijo al alejarse.- Oye, iré a la tienda por un poco de miel y jalea de fresa. ¿Quieres algo para acompañar a esos chicos malos?

—Está bien, gracias. Spike... -El dragón se volteó, expectante.- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso. -Pidió, aún sorprendida.

—Todo a su tiempo, pequeño saltamontes. Todo a su tiempo. -Respondió con seriedad fingida y ojos cerrados mientras se retiraba de la biblioteca, la puerta principal cerrándose detrás de él.

Amethyst, sola con sus pensamientos y los cuatro panqueques frente a ella a punto y listos para degustar, movió los mismos al plato sobre el cual descansaba el primero, solitario y con su calor perdiéndose con el paso del tiempo.

Fue entonces que, aprovechando la ocasión, sacó la sartén del fuego por un momento, entró en la sala central y subió por las escaleras devuelta a la habitación de Spike, ubicó sus alforjas y tomó de una de ellas un pequeño sobre mediante levitación. Apresuradamente, bajó de nueva cuenta a la planta baja, se dirigió al cuarto de cocina y escondió el sobre obtenido en el interior de una olla en la bajo mesada, pronto retomando su labor culinaria mientras intentaba imaginar la cara de sorpresa del dragón en cuanto vislumbrara su contenido.

* * *

El reloj de pared en la sala de espera ya marcaba las diez en punto cuando Sweetie Belle lo comprobó por enésima vez desde que había llegado al consultorio de la veterinaria, pronto reiniciando su inquieta caminata en círculos alrededor de la estancia, su amiga granjera sentada en una de las bancas con su casco izquierdo vendado hasta el codo. Flexionaba el mismo cada tanto, probando hasta donde podía llegar antes de que su piel escociera, deteniéndose segundos después, y reiniciando el proceso al poco tiempo.

Luego de lo sucedido en los pantanos unas horas antes, la unicornio había cargado al cachorro durante todo el camino de regreso, preocupada por su salud y por el hecho de que, por más que fuera para su bien, lo estaba alejando más y más de su familia, quienes de seguro aún lo estaban buscando. Imaginó a su mamá ortra y a su papá ortro, cuatro ladridos llamando con gran preocupación a sus dos pequeños perdidos. Imaginó su dolor, sus lágrimas, y le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantener la compostura. La veterinaria de verdad se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Esta última, luego de haberle echado el primer vistazo al pequeño cachorro, les dijo sin rodeos que había que actuar rápidamente, pues el daño iba más allá de la epidermis. Antes de entrar en la sala con su nuevo paciente, había examinado también el brazo de Apple Bloom el cual, más allá de un ligero enrojecimiento y molestia, no denotaba ningún problema serio. Luego de que aquella hubiese lavado el área afectada apropiadamente, se había aplicado el ungüento que la doctora le había facilitado, dejando que la unicornio le cubriera con las vendas correspondientes una vez estuviera lista.

Llegó un momento en que las frecuentes pisadas de Sweetie Belle, contrastantes con el repicar de las agujas del reloj, se volvieron lo suficientemente fastidiosas como para que la granjera pudiese seguir soportando a ambas en silencio.

—Cielos, cálmate de una vez. No es como si cambiaras algo al preocuparte así.

—Pero él-... es que... -Intentaba hablar, pero sus nervios se lo impedían. La granjera suspiró cansadamente, entendiendo que quizá había exagerado al levantarle la voz.

—Lo sé Sweetie, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto por ahora. Mira el lado positivo: él está bien, no corre ningún peligro. -Intentó hacerla razonar, sin éxito en un principio pues la unicornio se encontraba con la mirada baja, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Su hubiéramos llegado antes...

—Si hubiéramos llegado antes o después, el quizá no estaría aquí. Por favor, no sigas dándole vueltas al asunto y culpándote por ello. Piensa que ahora mismo lo están curando, y que pronto podrá volver a la vida salvaje. -Respondió optimista, en el momento en que una yegua de manto dorado, ojos marrones y melena azul cielo con mechones grises ingresó en la sala al abrir lentamente la puerta que daba acceso a su consultorio.

A pesar de lo dicho por la mencionada poni con anterioridad, lo primero que Sweetie Belle observó fue su rostro, intentando encontrar alguna pista que le indicara si la intervención había resultado exitosa, y al notar la sonrisa de la doctora, su mente se relajó tanto como era posible.

—¿Y bien? -Preguntó Apple Bloom, impaciente.

—Todo salió muy bien niñas, hicieron bien al traerlo directamente conmigo. -Comentó, levantando una planilla con anotaciones en su casco derecho.- Básicamente, traté el área afectada, pero tuve la necesidad de vendarle lomo y vientre también. Recuerden cambiarle los vendajes mañana en la tarde. En lo posible, que no se golpee ahí mientras se recupera.

—¿Eso es todo? -Cuestionó Sweetie, sorprendida.

—Pues... si. Quizá no lo sepan, pero los ortros son criaturas mágicas, y unas muy particulares. Su cuerpo ya había comenzado a regenerarse en el camino hacia aquí, es por eso que no se quejó mucho cuando tu lo sostuviste. En la noche, ya estará en condiciones de moverse adecuadamente, pero su herida no habrá sanado del todo aún, asique en su lugar le tendría echado el ojo.

—Disculpe, ¿Acaso dijo... mañana? Es decir-... -Preguntaba Apple Bloom, solo habiendo escuchado la parte que denotaba el hecho de que alguna de las dos debería cuidar de la criatura herida.

—No se preocupe, señorita Mane Goodall. Lo cuidaremos bien. -Contestó solemnemente la unicornio blanca.

—Me alegra oír eso. Vengan, estoy segura de que estará feliz de verlas al despertar. -Indicó mientras se volteaba, dejando el paso libre con la puerta abierta.

—Sweetie Belle, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No podemos ocuparnos de un ortro. -Susurró su amiga.

—Tranquila, ya pensaré en algo. Pero no podemos dejarlo solo... -Le respondió. Luego de un momento, la joven Apple aceptó a regañadientes.

Pronto se encontraron en el interior del consultorio, un cuarto de cuatro paredes de madera con estilo rústico, varios carteles y anuncios con respecto al cuidado de los animales domésticos pegados a las mismas, y una "mesa de operaciones" en el centro sobre la cual descansaba el pequeño cachorro de dos cabezas durmiente. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de las dos potras frente a él, quienes admiraban sus rasgos en silencio. A la unicornio le resultaba difícil no sentir ternura a causa de tal imagen, mientras que la poni terrestre meramente sentía preocupación, intentando imaginar el destino de aquel can perdido.

En tanto, la veterinaria revisaba varios papeles en el escritorio de la esquina de la habitación, para luego moverse a una de las mesadas y lavar los utensilios que había ensuciado durante su labor. Volteaba ocasionalmente a ver a las niñas frente a la mesa, cuyas expresiones denotaban que no sabían cómo proceder, y se recordó a si misma cuando, de pequeña, había llevado a su hogar a un cachorro herido, encontrado en un callejón cercano al centro comercial de Manehattan. Sus padres lo llevaron rápidamente con el veterinario y, cuando ella misma se encontró frente a aquel pequeño nuevamente, y este le ladró con alegría, supo que serían amigos inseparables hasta el final.

_Y así fue..._ -Pensó la doctora, melancólica.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño cachorro comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose repentinamente con el blanco cegador proveniente de las lámparas sobre la mesa, aún encendidas y sintiéndose más fuertes por causa de la anestesia. Al ir pasando el efecto, sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la luz gradualmente. Segundos después la imagen que recibían comenzó a aclararse, captando el mundo que lo rodeaba en una escala de grises, carente de cualquier otro color, y hallando frente a él un rostro preocupado, el rostro de una joven de cabello ondulado que comenzaba a presentar un atisbo de sonrisa por causas que desconocía.

La misma potra en un momento levantó uno de sus cascos y lo apoyó sobre su pata delantera. Se tensó al contacto con aquella criatura pero, de alguna forma, sentía que no tenía razón alguna para temerle. Su boca se movió, y produjo sonidos que tampoco llegó a entender, y sin embargo su tono le hacía sentir calma y tranquilidad. Le era imposible sentir miedo por aquella poni de cálida voz.

—Hola pequeñín... -Habló tímidamente la potra de manto blanco.

* * *

De un momento a otro, Amethyst terminó por recostarse en el respaldo de su silla, dejando caer la cabeza detrás de la misma y exhalando con fuerza, en extremo satisfecha. El dragón al otro extremo de la mesa denotaba un calco de la expresión de su amiga, con un estomago hinchado incluso más notable que el suyo, manteniendo las garras sobre su barriga.

—Estaban deliciosos. -Dijo finalmente Spike, intentando levantarse y siendo devuelto a la silla.

—Creo que comí demasiados.

—¿Tú crees?

—Son los pegasos blancos con aureolas, Spike. Están cantando... -Habló con la mirada perdida. El dragón riendo ante sus payasadas.

—Debimos haber calculado mejor la cantidad. Pensé que no serían suficientes.

—Lo único positivo aquí es que tengo un metabolismo que me impide engordar. Es una lástima que no puedas decir lo mismo de ti.

—Discúlpame, pero yo hago ejercicio todos los días en la granja de los Apple. ¿De dónde crees que vienen estos músculos?

—Ah, no lo sé, quizá demasiad-...

—Amethyst. -Cortó secamente. La cínica expresión de la unicornio le indicó que, efectivamente, había estado a punto de hacerle la broma de mal gusto que esperaba.- En cualquier caso, ¿Para qué aprovecharás el resto de tu domingo?

—Le dije a mi tío que almorzaríamos juntos. Es más, podría poner en práctica mis nuevas habilidades, y cocinar algo para él

—¿Puedo recomendar un plato simple como... arroz con queso?

—Estaba pensando en algo más trabajado y con más presentación. Digamos, no sé... ¿Espagueti con salsa, quizás?

—Por Celestia, eres una psicópata. -Amethyst rompió en risas al oírle, intentando contenerse para hablar nuevamente.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Estoy segura de que no tienes muchos deseos de limpiar el desastre de ahí abajo.

—Creo que iré a Sweet Apple Acres por un rato. Si necesitan ayuda, no me molestará golpear un par de manzanos. De paso podré bajar la comida, y hacer algo de tiempo.

—Buena suerte con eso. -Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se incorporó nuevamente.- De acuerdo, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

—¿Te llevas algún libro? -Preguntó el dragón, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Nah, estoy leyendo tres al mismo tiempo en casa. Cuando los termine, de seguro me llevaré alguno.

—Cuando gustes. Luego te devolveré los tuyos.

—Seguro... por cierto, Spike. ¿Harás algo el viernes? -Preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—Bueno, asumiré que _sabes_ que el viernes es mi cumpleaños...

—Vendré a visitarte en el día con Dinky, si. Pero en realidad hablaba de la noche.

—Um... no, aún no tengo planes. ¿Tú sí?

—Tenía una idea... -Iba a hablar, pero se detuvo.- Nah, no creo que te guste.

—Anda, dime.

—Es demasiado tonto. No te interesará. -Negó con el casco, divertida. Spike odiaba cuando su amiga se hacía rogar de aquella forma.

—Pruébame.

—Um... de acuerdo. -Aceptó finalmente, dirigiéndose a la mesada.- Solo pensé que podríamos olvidar un poco los trabajos y las responsabilidades por una noche... -Comentó sugerente, levitando un sobre blanco desde su escondite hacia Spike, que lo abrió al instante.- ¡Enloqueciendo con ca-da-u-no de los grandes éxitos de Wildfire, en la arena de Fillydelphia! -Gritó con gran emoción frente al dragón cuya boca permanecía abierta, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían.- Feliz cumpleaños adelantado. -Concluyó felizmente. Al cabo de unos segundos su amigo finalmente reaccionó, tomando los boletos con ambas garras y falto de palabras.

—No-... no puede ser. -Habló, con la respiración pesada.- ¡Pe-pero estaban agotados! ¿Cómo-...?

—Cuando lo anunciaron, corrí a comprar las entradas. Estaban a punto de agotarse cuando llegó mi turno.

—No me extraña, siendo que es la primera vez que vendrán a Equestria. -Respondió normalmente, pronto cayendo en la cuenta nuevamente de lo que había en sus garras. En toda su vida, solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver a los miembros de la banda en los posters de su habitación, y en las portadas de sus discos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que realmente los vería en persona.- Cielos, no-... no puedo creerlo. ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Veremos a Wildfire en vivo! ¡Veremos a Geronime Deathclaw hacer su espectacular solo en "Rise n' fall of an emperor" usando su pico! ¡A Gina Greyfeather cantar "Shine a light" con su voz angelical! ¡Y a Gideon One-eyed tocar el final de "A good day to live again" con sus palillos en llamas... frente a nosotros! ¡Cielos! -Gritaba eufórico, su cerebro incapaz de procesar los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente a toda velocidad. Notando esto, Amethyst se paró sobre sus cascos traseros, y apoyó los delanteros contra su pecho para sostenerse.

—Oye, oye... tranquilo campeón. Estás emocionado, lo sé. Yo también, y mucho. Pero si continúas hiperventilando, tendré que dar muchas explicaciones a Twilight y probablemente a la Guardia Real antes de que me esposen. -Explicó, aún sonriente por la emoción de su amigo.

—Pero... cielos, es solo-... -Intentó calmarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por normalizar su respiración.- Esto es... lo más genial que alguien haya hecho por mí nunca, Amethyst. -Sin poder evitarlo, la unicornio se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo por parte del dragón, quien descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.- Gracias.

—Oye, no hace falta ponerse sentimentales. Te hace ver más afeminado que ese delantal. -Bromeó, recibiendo una cálida risa por parte de su amigo, seguido de palabras aún más cálidas.

—Te quiero, Star. -Susurró el dragón. Al cabo de unos segundos, aún bajo su abrazo, la unicornio cerró los ojos mientras llevaba sus brazos a la espalda del dragón, abarcando tanto como le era posible.

—Yo también te quiero, Spike. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó, con cierta melancolía en su voz.

—No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti, eso es seguro. -La contrarió. Sobre casi cualquier otro tema ella simplemente le habría discutido, pero el sentir que el dragón la quería más de lo que ella a él era algo más que agradable, algo contra lo cual no se molestaría en objetar.

* * *

En tanto, las dos amigas y su peculiar cachorro se habían dirigido a Sweet Apple Acres. Ahora, en el interior del granero, el trío se encontraba en compañía de la hermana mayor de la joven granjera, y mientras que Apple Bloom explicaba con lujo y detalle todo lo que había sucedido desde la partida de Cajun Swamp en la mañana, Sweetie Belle había acomodado en un rincón tres viejas almohadas de plumas y una gruesa manta sobre las mismas, dando lugar a una pequeña cama provisional para el cachorro de dos cabezas quien la aceptó con gusto, acomodándose poco después y examinando con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba con sus cuatro curiosos ojos.

El granero en si era bastante espacioso, en su mayor parte cargado con herramientas de granja tales como palas, rastrillos, cubos apilados, regaderas, una carretilla, hachas, y un largo etcétera. El piso estaba enteramente cubierto de paja, y las paredes y techo desprendían un fuerte olor a humedad apenas perceptible para las potras, pero que no pasaba desapercibido frente al doble olfato del can.

La potra con el cuerno en su frente tomó asiento cerca de él, mientras que las dos equinas restantes, cuyo parecido era innegable, continuaban comunicándose en un dialecto que la criatura no alcanzaba a comprender. Aturdido por los sonidos ininteligibles que emitían, el perro de dos cabezas dio algunas vueltas sobre la manta hasta recostarse hecho un ovillo, disponiéndose a dormir y teniendo en mente que, mientras la equina de melena ondulada estuviera a su lado, todo estaría bien.

—¿Estás segura? La que te revisó era una veterinaria. ¿Qué saben los veterinarios sobre ponis? Deberías ver a un doctor. ¿Quieres que traiga a uno? Podrías tener heridas internas. Cielos, ¡Podrías incluso perder la pata! Dame un segundo, ahora vuelvo. Tranquilízate Apple Bloom, tu hermana mayor está aquí, y no permitirá que nada malo te-...

—¡Applejack! ¿Escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije? -Inquirió, exasperada.

—Escuché que uno de los géiseres alcanzó tu pata. ¡No se puede ser demasiado precavido!

—¡Estoy bien! No necesito a un doctor, ¡Ya casi no me duele!

—No podemos estar seguros. ¿Qué tal si te comienza a doler mañana? ¡Para cuando vayamos al hospital podría ser demasiado tarde! -Continuó la Apple mayor, imaginando los peores escenarios posibles.

—De acuerdo, ahora estás siendo ridícula. -La empujó en el pecho con su casco sano.- Tranquilízate hermana, solo necesito descansar. Es todo. -Le dijo finalmente, con una confortante sonrisa. Applejack suspiró cansadamente, y aceptó a sabiendas de que no conseguiría nada al seguir insistiendo.

—Sí, claro. Tú descansa, y no te preocupes de nada más. Yo te cubriré esta tarde, ¿Hecho?

—Hecho. Ahora ve, me quedaré un poco más con Sweetie, resolveremos esto, y después entraré en la casa a descansar.

—Entonces, llevarán a ese pequeño con Fluttershy, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, de seguro ella sabrá qué hacer con él.

—De acuerdo. Estaré en el huerto de manzatruenos, avísenme si necesitan algo. -Avisó la poni terrestre, ya encaminándose a la salida.

—Seguro. -Respondió, volteándose hacia la unicornio una vez la puerta del granero había sido cerrada de nueva cuenta.

—Pobrecillo. -Susurró Sweetie, compasiva por el cachorro.- ¿Crees que Winona se lleve bien con-...?

—No, Sweetie. Absolutamente no.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Podría ser un excelente perro guardián!

—¿Acaso no sabes nada sobre los ortros?

—Sé que son adorables. ¡Tan solo míralo! -Señaló al can durmiente. En efecto, era adorable, pero eso no estaba en discusión.

—Lo es ahora, pero en un año habrá crecido bastante. Y créeme, los he visto así. Son muy difíciles de controlar, muy agresivos, y rara vez reciben órdenes de alguien que no sean ellos mismos. -Sabiendo que no le había llegado con esos datos, pues la unicornio permanecía centrada en la criatura, decidió continuar.- Además es un cachorro, su madre debe estar preocupada por él. -Esto último si pareció hacerla reaccionar, pues desprendió sus ojos de él al instante.

—Pero aún está lastimado. Si lo llevamos así...

—Lo sé, Sweetie. Es solo que no veo una mejor solución. -Intentó razonar. Los ojos de Sweetie se iluminaron instantáneamente, y AB entendió su línea de pensamiento.- Absolutamente no.

—¡Aún no he dicho nada!

—No vas a adoptarlo.

—¿Por qué no? Mis padres dijeron que podía tener un cachorro si así lo quería.

—Eso fue hace años.

—No creo que sea problema.

—Pero además, hablaron de un perro, no de un ortro. Y aparte de todo lo que dije antes, tu casa no es un lugar precisamente grande para tener a un animal como este. Incluso estás todo el día fuera, en la escuela de música. No tendrás siquiera tiempo de cuidarlo. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas con Fluttershy? Ella podría cuidarlo hasta que se recupere, y luego decidir qué hacer con él. Y si alguien puede entrenarlo, esa es ella.

—Quizá sea lo mejor... -Susurró ella, respondiendo a las razones presentadas por su amiga. Un segundo después el cachorro abrió los ojos vagamente por causa de la discusión entre las equinas, levantando ligeramente sus cabezas las cuales bostezaron al mismo tiempo, dejando en el aire la fragancia inconfundible del aliento de un perro pequeño.- Awww...

—Detente. -Cortó Apple Bloom, con seriedad.

—Bueno. -Aceptó, sumisa. En ese instante, la puerta del granero se abrió ligeramente, y la guardiana de ojos oscuros de la familia Apple ingresó en la estancia, sus ojos centrándose automáticamente en el extraño junto a las potras.

—Oh, Winona... -Susurró Sweetie. Ambas observaron con detenimiento cada paso de la perra mientras se aproximaba a la cama provisional con la cola alta y recelo en su mirada. Al encontrarse su nariz con las dos correspondientes al cachorro recién levantado, incurrió un olfateo mutuo entre ambos canes, con las dos espectadoras temerosas ante la posible reacción negativa que Winona fácilmente podría haber tenido. Descubrieron que sus temores eran infundados cuando la mayor comenzó a agitar su cola, lamiéndole con un cariño puro, uno como el que solo puede provenir del corazón de un can afectuoso.

Pasaron en el granero solo diez minutos más mientras la joven Apple armaba una pequeña caja de madera, la cual se sostendría en el costado del poni que la llevara tal y como si se tratara de unas simples alforjas, la misma asegurada mediante amarras que impedían que su contenido, en este caso el cachorro, pudiese caer de ella.

Usándola para transportar al pequeño ella misma, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle iniciaron el recorrido a través de las calles de Ponyville, el bello pueblo bajo la cálida luz del sol de primavera. En su camino, las dos potras se encontraron con varios ponis amigos, a quienes saludaron y quienes se mostraron interesados por el contenido de la caja que cargaba la granjera. No hubo un solo poni que no encontrara adorable a la criatura que las acompañaba, hecho que la unicornio blanca no perdió oportunidad en remarcar.

—Lo es ahora, pero en un año solo será una gran bola de pelo babeante. -Respondió, escéptica.

—Oh, solo necesita de mucho cariño y comprensión. Entonces será una bolita de dulzura que no babea. ¿Cierto? -Preguntó al cachorro mientras acariciaba su lomo, gesto que sus dos cabezas aceptaron con gusto.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo crees que sea?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A sus cabezas, digo. ¿Acaso pensarán lo mismo al mismo tiempo? ¿O pensarán distinto? ¿O será que uno maneja la mitad izquierda del cuerpo, y el otro la derecha? Quiero decir, ¿Serán dos perros en un solo cuerpo?

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. -Se detuvo en la idea presentada por su amiga, buscando una respuesta.- ¿Por qué no pruebas a vendar los ojos de una de las cabezas, y lanzas una vara? Si la mitad de sus patas comienza a correr pero la otra no, tendrás tu respuesta. -Sugirió, riendo ante la escena mental ligeramente cruel que esta propuesta le traía.- ¿No lo crees, Sweetie? -Preguntó nuevamente entre risas pausadas, sin obtener respuesta.- ¿Sweetie? -Volteó a ver a sus espaldas, encontrando que la unicornio se había quedado de pie frente a uno de los establecimientos, uno que ella conocía particularmente bien.

Ante a sus ojos esmeralda se levantaba lo que una vez había sido la Boutique Carrousel, ahora una estructura carente de vida alguna. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y, vislumbrando el interior, encontró solo la carcasa vacía del lugar en donde alguna vez habían acontecido tantas aventuras. Allí, una fina capa de polvo apenas perceptible cubría los muebles que la unicornio mayor no se había llevado, así como también los exhibidores. En el exterior, un cartel con la leyenda "En venta" junto a la puerta, con los datos de sus padres para comunicarse, era la única decoración que restaba en el jardín.

La joven potra suspiró con tristeza al contemplar aquella imagen. En el fondo de su corazón, aún no podía aceptar el hecho de que su hermana mayor ya no viviera en el pueblo, menos aún el hecho de que en pocos meses comenzaría su propia familia al lado del semental que amaba. Sin duda se sentía feliz por ella, pero el aceptar que las cosas estuviesen cambiando tan drásticamente y a semejante velocidad era algo que realmente le costaba aceptar.

—Sweetie Belle, ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la granjera con preocupación. La estudiante permaneció en silencio, intentando elegir las palabras correctas para responder.

_Todavía siento que... que voy a acercarme a la ventana, y voy a ver a mi hermana trabajando en un nuevo diseño, con Spike ayudándola y tratando de seguir el ritmo de sus peticiones mientras el rostro de ella se ilumina ante una nueva idea para mejorar todo el atuendo. Todo esto sucedió tan rápido que... creo que no tuve tiempo de despedirme de este lugar._ -Era lo que pensaba mientras posaba uno de sus cascos suavemente en la perilla de la puerta que, sabía, estaba cerrada. No dispuesta a mostrar una mueca de tristeza frente a su mejor amiga, negó con la cabeza aún dándole la espalda, y se volteó exponiendo una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Oye... aún es temprano. ¿Quieres que vayamos a Canterlot a visitarla después? -Preguntó, leyendo sus pensamientos. Sweetie negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—No, está bien. Además, ella y mi cuñado irían a Manehattan hoy. De seguro regresarán tarde a casa. -Respondió la unicornio, ya poniéndose en camino.- Anda, aún tenemos que ocuparnos de-... -Se detuvo al notar un llamativo volante en la pared junto a la puerta de la boutique.- ¿Qué es esto? -Se preguntó al aproximarse, tomando el papel mediante su magia.

_SE BUSCA CANTANTE_

_Buscamos vocalista para ser primera voz en nuestra banda en progreso._  
_Semental o yegua._  
_Responsable con respecto a los horarios de ensayo, y presentaciones._  
_Tocamos hard rock, pero también incursionamos en otros géneros._  
_Interesados presentarse en 713 Cymbal St. - Canterlot_  
_Martes y sábados entre las 10:00 y 15:00 hs._  
_¡Los esperamos! _

—713 Cymbal St. -Pensó Sweetie en voz alta, recordando haber oído aquella dirección en algún lugar, sus ojos iluminándose al recordarlo.- Espera, ¿Acaso no es...?

—¿Qué? -Preguntó AB, curiosa.

—¿Recuerdas a quién me encontré en la pasada celebración de la Noche de Corazones Cálidos?

—¿Al chico que te hacía temblar sobre tus herraduras en la escuela? -Preguntó sin reservas.

—¡Apple Bloom! -Exclamó, regañándola.

—¿Qué? ¿No es verdad? -Inquirió, arqueando una ceja. Sweetie dudó un momento, y suspiró al responder.

—Hay mejores formas de decirlo. -Contestó apenada, Apple Bloom riendo por su causa.- Pero ese no es el caso. Esa noche, me dijo que estaba preparando una banda con sus dos amigos, pero que aún estaban buscando un vocalista.

—¿Y este aviso es de él?

—Tiene que serlo, es la misma dirección en la que me dijo que estarían si quería ir a verlos ensayar.

—Eso significa que se rindieron en Canterlot, y ahora están probando suerte aquí. -Razonó, luego cayendo en la cuenta de lo que su amiga había dicho.- Cielos, ¿Y por qué no fuiste?

—No puedo audicionar Apple Bloom, no tengo tiempo para eso.

—En cualquier caso, solo por curiosidad, podríamos ir a verlos. -Sugirió, Sweetie dudando frente a ella.- Anda, ¿No tienes libres los sábados a la mañana? -Preguntó nuevamente. La unicornio razonó por un momento, y finalmente asintió.

—Supongo que podríamos ir a echar un vistazo.

—Perfecto. Entonces, sábado a la mañana. ¿Hecho?

—Hecho. -Aceptó, pronto las potras reiniciando su marcha en compañía del can que aún no alcanzaba a comprender el sonido proveniente de sus hocicos.

* * *

Ya ponían unos minutos después de las doce en el reloj de Spike cuando el tren arribó a la estación de Ponyville. El sol de primavera ya se encontraba alto en el cielo para entonces y ambos disfrutaban de su cálido resplandor, así como de una fuerte brisa, invitada obligada de aquel veloz viaje que llegaba a su fin.

El dragón también contaba con la suerte de que Amethyst siempre iba ligera de equipaje lo cual, a diferencia de sus amigas, hacia de aquella una excepción agradable en las caminatas hasta la estación.

Al disiparse el usual halo de vapor, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y todos los equinos antes pasajeros partieron camino a completar las responsabilidades que tenían en el pueblo, aunque la gran mayoría, siendo domingo, solo iban allí a pasar el día, a despejarse del ajetreo que constituía la gran ciudad los días de semana.

—Entonces, ¿Vendrás a visitarme el martes? -Preguntó Star, preparándose para abordar.

—Dalo por hecho. -Chocó su garra cerrada con su casco.- ¿Quieres que lleve algo para desayunar?

—Está bien, compraré algo en lo del viejo Night Bright. Últimamente está haciendo unos pastelillos espectaculares.

—Genial, ya quiero probarlos. -Convino. Sin más que decir, y antelando el movimiento del dragón, Amethyst se paró sobre sus dos patas para abrazarle, al tiempo que Spike la recibía con gusto.- Cuídate grandulona.

—No pequeñín, tú cuídate. -Se apartó para colocar un casco en su pecho, remarcando su punto.

—Está bien. Por cierto, quizá tarde un poco en salir el martes. De seguro Twilight querrá todo ordenado para su clase de las diez. -Advirtió el dragón.

—Estaré allí todo el día. -Le dijo al abrazarle de nueva cuenta.- Ahora vete de aquí y deja de perder el tiempo. Tienes trabajo. -Expuso, mientras se apartaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Es curioso que seas tú quien me lo diga. -Señaló con gracia. La unicornio volteó a ver sobre sus hombros y sonrió fuertemente con ojos cerrados, para luego ingresar en el vagón. Un minuto después las puertas se cerraron, y el dragón se despidió de ella al agitar su brazo, con la yegua respondiendo de la misma forma a través del cristal mientras el expreso iniciaba su marcha, aumentando su velocidad con el paso de los segundos, y tiempo después perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Habiendo partido su amiga, Spike inició su tranquila caminata con destino a Sweet Apple Acres. El cantar de los pájaros y el reír de los niños a lo lejos eran como una bella melodía que se dio el gusto de disfrutar a lo largo del recorrido, con los rayos solares calentando tibiamente sus escamas, produciéndole una sensación agradable.

Quince minutos después, ya se encontraba frente a la entrada de la granja. Los campos de manzanos, y los huertos de zanahorias, mazorcas, tomates y mucho más se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista, abarcando también parte de los montes en las cercanías. Ver aquellas rojas manzanas relucientes, brillando bajo la luz del sol, era un espectáculo del cual no se disfrutaba en muchos huertos aparte del de los Apple. Su habilidad para el cultivo era legendaria, reconocida por muchos distribuidores a lo largo de toda Equestria.

Le tomó quince minutos más encontrar a los dos hermanos Apple trabajando cerca el uno del otro en el huerto de manzatruenos. Su fruto, exponente de todos los colores del arcoíris, lucía más apetitoso que cualquier otro que hubiera visto. Al notar su presencia, Applejack se acercó a él rápidamente.

—¡Spike! Te dije que no había problema si no venías. Es tu día libre. -Habló la poni, comprensiva.

—En primer lugar, hola. Y en segundo, estaba algo aburrido en la biblioteca, y decidí venir a ver si necesitaban algo de ayuda.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, dulzura. A decir verdad, nos vendría bien un par de garras extra, ya que Apple Bloom se lastimó esta mañana, y no creo que pueda cosechar con nosotros el resto del día.

—¿Se lastimó? Cielos, y... ¿Está bien?

—Bueno, le quedó una ligera quemadura del paso por el campo de géiseres cerca de Cajun Swamp.

—Rayos, esa zona es de verdad peligrosa.

—Lo sé, y AB también lo sabía. Pero ella y Sweetie se lanzaron por ahí como dos cabezas huecas para salvar a un ortro.

—Un ortro... -Intentó ubicar a la criatura.- ¿Un perro de dos cabezas?

—Exacto. Lo llevaron con la veterinaria, y parece que estará bien. Pero aún no sé qué piensan hacer con él.

—Espero que no vayan a conservarlo. Vi a Rainbow y Fluttershy tratar con uno hace unos años, y te aseguro que solo pueden traer desastres.

—Lo sé, pero ese era un adulto, este es un cachorro. Además, creo que lo dejarán con Fluttershy. Ella sabrá que hacer.

—Supongo. Entonces... ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Si quieres, por el sector oeste. Aún no lo hemos tocado.

—Hecho. Silba si necesitas algo. -Anuncio al voltearse, encaminando hacia el destino indicado.

—Por cierto, ¡Spike! -Llamó su atención. El dragón miró sobre su hombro.- ¡Te pagaré las horas extras! -Advirtió. El dragón le sonrió y retomó el paso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sweetie y Apple Bloom ya habían arribado a la residencia de la amable pegaso amarilla, rodeada por los muchos hogares de criaturas tanto grandes como pequeñas, que celebraban su llegada. No pasó más de un instante entre el momento en que la pegaso les abrió la puerta, y el momento en que tomó al cachorro pequeño sin siquiera pedir permiso. El ortro no se resistió, ni siquiera pareció asustarse. Solo una prueba más del tacto que Fluttershy tenía para con las criaturas del bosque.

Ya en el interior de su morada, el cual no presentaba un cambio excesivo con respecto al exterior dado que allí también tenían su hogar y nido una gran multitud de criaturas más pequeñas, ambas potras se acomodaron en el sillón de dos cuerpos, mientras la mayor tomaba asiento en el de un cuerpo junto a ellas, sin dejar de alabar la belleza del can en sus brazos. Y mientras ella lo acariciaba con cuidado y gentileza, las dos amigas procedieron a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

—¡Que lindura! ¡Es una de las cositas más tiernas y hermosas que he visto! Oh cielos, casi lo olvido. -Lo dejó en el sillón un momento, partiendo a la cocina y regresando segundos después con un plato cargado de alimento balanceado para el mismo, el cual dejo en el suelo junto al sillón.- Aquí tienes amiguito. -El ortro descendió al instante, y sus dos cabezas comenzaron a alimentarse al mismo tiempo del plato ofrecido.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Fluttershy? -Preguntó la granjera, llamando la atención de la pegaso, quien admiraba a la criatura en silencio.

—Está bien, la veterinaria hizo un excelente trabajo con él. En unos cuantos días estará como nuevo.

—¿Días? ¿No querrás decir... "semanas"? -Preguntó Sweetie, esperanzada.

—No, días. Lo sé, son criaturas muy asombrosas. Los ortros en especial son muy fuertes y resistentes, incluso pueden cicatrizar una herida profunda en menos de una semana, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Sabes mucho sobre ellos, ¿Verdad? -Inquirió AB, sabiendo cual era la intención de su amiga.

—Solo algunas cosas. -Replicó, modesta.- Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a uno adulto en el pasado, y su dueña me contó muchas cosas sobre él.

—¿Eso significa que pueden domesticarse? -Preguntó la unicornio, para retrucar contra la granjera.

—B-bueno... si, podrían domesticarse, pero necesitan de mucho amor, cariño y comprensión para llegar a eso. Además de un arduo trabajo duro.

—¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con él, Fluttershy? -Preguntó Apple Bloom finalmente.- ¿Deberíamos buscar a su madre?

—Oh... no lo sé, niñas. Si fuera más pequeño diría que sí, pues necesitaría de ella para sobrevivir. Pero... -Se detuvo nuevamente, ahora dirigiendo la mirada al cachorro a sus cascos quien habiendo terminado de comer subió al sillón con un ágil salto, acomodándose junto a la pegaso, quien le acarició gentilmente.- Pero este pequeño ya es bastante grande, y aunque encontraran a su madre, es probable que no lo reconozca. Cada criatura se comporta diferente con sus crías; los ortros especialmente, suelen ser muy independientes a una muy temprana edad.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que puedas cuidarlo? -Cuestionó nuevamente.

—Cielos, um... lo siento niñas, pero yo... -La realidad era que la pegaso sabía muy bien que el can en cuestión era carnívoro por naturaleza, y tenerlo tan cerca de animales pequeños cuando se trataba de una criatura difícil de controlar bien podría no ser una excelente idea.- Lo siento, pero puede que a la larga este pequeño... no se adapte muy bien aquí. -Intento explicarles, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras no hiriesen a las potras.

—Ya veo... -Aceptó Apple Bloom, cabizbaja.

—¿Crees que yo pueda adoptarlo? -Preguntó Sweetie, sorprendiendo a la pegaso.- No quiero que esté solo... -Se explicó. Fluttershy sonrió ante su actitud generosa.

—Es muy noble de tu parte, Sweetie. Pero incluso para mí los ortros son criaturas muy difíciles de criar, no hablemos de domesticar. Además, tus padres deberían estar de acuerdo.

—No lo estarán. -Respondió por ella la granjera, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de la otra.- No querrán a un perro de media tonelada corriendo por la casa.

—¿Qué tal si encuentro a alguien con un lugar espacioso para tenerlo? -Inquirió la unicornio, con ánimos renovados.

—¿Quién lo querría?

—Mi hermana. -Dijo sin duda alguna en su voz, ganándose las miradas curiosas de las yeguas presentes.- Ahora vive en una gran mansión. ¡Podría cuidar los jardines!

—Pero Rarity no tendrá tiempo de ponerle atención. Terminará siendo simplemente... salvaje. -Explicó Fluttershy.

—De acuerdo. Um... ¿Pinkie Pie? -Preguntó con cierta duda.

—¿Acaso imaginas a Pinkie criando una mascota que no sea un lagarto de movilidad mínima? -Cuestionó AB. Sweetie lo consideró; la idea de Pinkie entrenando a un can como aquel solo traía a su mente ideas de destrucción, casas en ruinas y envueltas en llamas, por alguna razón.

—Entonces... ¿Rainbow Dash?

—Ella vive en las nubes, Sweetie. Además de que ya tiene a Tank.

—Espera, ¡Ya sé quién puede tenerlo! -Sus ojos se iluminaron, su opción en mente obvia para ambas yeguas.

—No les gustará en lo más mínimo, y lo sabes. -La contrarió Apple Bloom.

—Tú déjamelo a mí. -Habló con confianza, pronto incorporándose.- De acuerdo, ¡Hora de irnos! -Habló a las dos cabezas del cachorro, ahora durmientes en el sillón de la pegaso.

—Parece que ellos tienen otros planes. Deben estar exhaustos. -Habló ella, con un volumen de voz menor.

—Oh, es cierto. ¿Sabes si las dos cabezas piensan lo mismo al mismo tiempo? ¿O piensan por separado? -Imitó su tono la unicornio.

—Las dos tienen pensamientos diferentes, pero se coordinan muy bien para moverse. -Explicó Fluttershy, sonriente ante su curiosidad.

—Misterio resuelto. -Agregó la poni terrestre.

—Oigan, ¿Por qué no los dejan tomar una pequeña siesta, mientras nosotras almorzamos?

—Suena bien para mí. AB, ¿Te apuntas? -Preguntó Sweetie.

—Seguro, tengo algo de tiempo libre y el estómago vacío. -Aceptó, encaminándose a la cocina en compañía de la unicornio y la pegaso mayor que antaño había sido la niñera de ambas.

* * *

El sol ya se batía en retirada cuando Spike abrió la puerta de la biblioteca Golden Oak, cuyo interior estaba en penumbras. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspiró con un gran cansancio muscular a sus espaldas, y encendió las luces de la estancia. Sin Twilight en el lugar, la biblioteca se sentía realmente vacía.

Apartando aquel sentimiento de su mente encaminó hacia la sala adjunta, la cual daba acceso a la cocina y a las habitaciones de los pisos superiores, y de la mesa circular en el centro tomó el rollo que antes había leído en compañía de Amethyst, recordando el pedido de la princesa de la armonía. Aún tenía hora y media antes de que el tren de la tarde desde el Imperio de Cristal arribara a Ponyville, tiempo que no desperdiciaría.

Con gran determinación, vistió el delantal rosa de corazón nuevamente, cubrió su cabeza con una gran pañoleta celeste que dobló sus púas, se colocó guantes de látex especiales para sus garras, y se armó con el plumero más caro que podía conseguirse en el pueblo.

—Hagámoslo. -Susurró con ojos entrecerrados.

Primer paso: La cocina. Se dirigió al cuarto rápidamente sin duda en su mirada, y comenzó a enjabonar y lavar cada uno de los platos que se habían acumulado en la mesada desde la noche anterior. Quince minutos después, la vajilla ya estaba escurriéndose en el mismo lugar donde antes se deterioraba por causa de la suciedad.

Segundo paso: Los dormitorios. Luego de haber desempolvado las estanterías, hacer las camas fue pan comido. Al menos la de Twilight, pues en la del dragón se escondían restos de nachos entre las sábanas -cada visita de Amethyst concluía con el mismo escenario-. Aún así, diez minutos después, aquel era problema del Spike del pasado. Nadie había tocado el segundo piso en los últimos dos días, por lo que luego de desempolvar apropiadamente el lugar, restaba una sola gran tarea: El sótano.

Al encender las luces, no se encontró con nada más que el escenario pos apocalíptico que aportaban los libros desparramados por todo el lugar. Al menos su hermana mayor se había tomado la molestia de asegurarse de que todos los libros, tanto de tapa dura como blanda, estuviesen cerrados correctamente, de forma que las hojas no se doblaran. Al apenas bajar por las escaleras, comenzó a desempolvar los estantes del subsuelo metódicamente, para luego iniciar el acomodamiento de cada libro en su lugar correspondiente.

No era sorpresa que toda la colección de los hermanos estuviese perfectamente ordenada de forma alfanumérica, por edición, por tipo de texto, y un largo etcétera en cuanto a clasificaciones. En el sótano, particularmente, se guardaban las novelas de aventura, misterio y romance.

Durante su tiempo libre, a Spike le gustaba especialmente sumergirse en alguna de esas historias para pasar el rato, historias que más tarde compartía con la unicornio lila, aunque esta última prefería las novelas de misterio y terror casi exclusivamente.

Al dragón, hermano menor y asistente número uno de la princesa de la armonía, no le tomó más de media hora poner en orden cada tomo fuera de su lugar en aquella estructura. En verdad le hacía honor a su título, incluso luego de tantos años.

Una vez había culminado con sus labores, sintió que nada sería más gratificante que un largo y rejuvenecedor baño de burbujas. Estuvo a punto de subir, cuando recordó un espacio del hogar el cual no había limpiado adecuadamente. Suspiró cansadamente, se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia la gran estantería que sobresalía de la pared y la empujó hacia la izquierda, poco a poco develando el pasaje a la pequeña sala de dos metros de extensión.

Regresó hacia la mesa circular ubicada junto a la escalera y, luego de encender las velas del candelabro que allí se ubicaba mediante sus llamas verdes, iluminó la habitación recientemente abierta con este, habiendo acercado la mesa también para colocarlo y así abarcando un mayor rango de alcance con su cálida luz.

—De verdad necesitamos una bombilla aquí abajo... -Pensó en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a tomar los antiguos libros del estante con mucha delicadeza.

Con un fino cepillo y un paño suave, se ocupaba de retirar la tierra acumulada en la parte superior de las hojas, tanto como en sus portadas, antes de apartarlos en el área inferior de la mesa que había cargado hasta allí. Una vez había tratado correctamente aquellos antiguos ejemplares, el dragón recordó el espacio tras la estantería izquierda. Si había tanta tierra en ese lugar, no podía imaginar cuanta habría en la "sección oculta ultra secreta", nombrada así por él mismo a la corta edad de diez años. Al recordarlo, dejó escapar una pequeña risa por causa de su inocencia.

Empujó el fondo del tercer estante a la derecha, el cual comenzó a moverse al compás de los engranajes oxidados que hacían funcionar el mecanismo de cierre. Una vez había completado el trayecto, un amplio espacio cargado de viejos libros, rollos aún más antiguos y demás quedaron a su vista. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de limpiar aquel espacio como era debido.

Dado que Twilight no tenía conocimiento de aquel estante oculto, y que ella prácticamente estaba en casa todo el día, apenas si pasaba un trapo superficialmente cuando podía, pues además del libro donde había encontrado la historia de la Rosa Eterna, Spike también guardaba allí el pequeño diario que había usado durante sus dos primeros años de estancia en Golden Oak.

No había mayor razón para mantener en secreto su existencia en la actualidad, pero la verdad era que el dragón se sentía mucho más tranquilo si había un lugar en el cual guardar cosas que pretendía nadie descubriera, como los regalos de cumpleaños de Twilight, los cuales solía almacenar allí, en el espacio sobrante frente a los libros y rollos antiguos.

Veinte minutos después ya estaba retirando la última fila de libros al fondo del estante secreto, apoyándola en vertical sobre el suelo, y tomando el primero de ellos para pasarle un cepillo con gran delicadeza. Su mirada se desvió hacia el estante una fracción de segundo cuando notó que la luz de las velas llegaba hasta una pequeña sección del fondo, y algo llamó su atención. Al observar más detenidamente el espacio nombrado, notó que parecía haber alguna clase de trazo, uno que no llegaba a distinguir con claridad.

Tomó en sus garras el candelabro y lo acercó hasta la abertura de la pared, alcanzando a iluminar un grabado negro y extraño al fondo, cubierto por la tierra y humedad de muchos años. El solo olor de aquel estante le recordaba que aquellos textos bien podrían ser fósiles. Estiró su garra hasta el fondo, e intentó hacer uso de la misma para limpiar la suciedad que cubría la sección. Le tomó unos minutos quitar la mugre acumulada en los bordes cuando descubrió que el grabado en efecto estaba en relieve, y al retirar la garra se encontró con algo que realmente no esperaba ver.

_¿Qué es esto?_ -Se preguntó, vislumbrando el mismo emblema que recordaba haber visto unos meses atrás, durante aquella ocasión en la cual había descendido por el cañón en compañía de Sweetie Belle cuando iban en busca del diamante púrpura: una rosa sin tallo.- _¿Acaso... significa algo?_ -Estiró su brazo para alcanzar aquel símbolo de nueva cuenta. Solo pretendía recorrer con su garra la profundidad de las aberturas, pero la sola presión de sus garras alcanzó para empujar aquel símbolo hasta el fondo.

Resultó ser que no solo se trataba de un grabado, sino también de una especie de interruptor. La pregunta "¿Qué es lo que hace?" no llegó a formarse en la mente del dragón cuando otro grupo de engranajes que nunca en su vida había oído se puso en marcha, con un movimiento más brusco y con denotación de más oxido que el que solía utilizar con frecuencia.

Repentinamente, la estantería a su lado comenzó a descender por un hueco en el suelo bajo la misma. Su movimiento contrastaba con el fuerte sonido metálico producido por el antiguo mecanismo y, finalmente, el mueble terminó por descender al punto en que su estante superior se volvió parte del piso de madera, dejando acceso a un espacio cuya existencia el dragón nunca había concebido.

Tragó saliva con cierto temor, esperando que alguna clase de criatura extraña saliera por el escondite que había revelado, pero nada apareció. Exhaló con alivio mientras retiraba su garra de aquel estante y cautelosamente se aproximó al candelabro, sin desviar la mirada del espacio oscuro abierto en la pared. Dio pequeños pasos para acercarse, y la débil luz de las velas alcanzó a iluminar una sección de aquel cuarto extraño, quemando al contacto las telarañas que allí se extendían.

No parecía haber sido tocado en cientos de años, pero a pesar de que tal lugar estaba tan bien escondido, Spike no veía nada que pudiera llamar la atención más allá de un suelo cubierto por las raíces del propio árbol. Primero consideró que allí debería de haber un peligroso monstruo, luego, un tesoro oculto. Para bien o para mal, ninguna de sus dos teorías se había hecho realidad.

—¿Para qué esconderían un lugar como-...? -Empezó a hablar, deteniéndose en el instante exacto en que sus ojos vislumbraron el resplandor de las velas reflejado en algo metálico y brillante bajo las raíces. Sin dudar, se arrimó y tiró con fuerza de una de las ramificaciones, arrancándola rápidamente. Y así le siguió otra, y otra, y otra más, hasta dejar al descubierto algo que lo desconcertó aún más de lo que ya estaba.- ¿Qué rayos...?

Al apartar los restos de raíces, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que una escotilla de hierro, con una manivela circular en el centro. No menos asombrado, la primer reacción de Spike fue el intentar girar esta última para abrir el acceso, sin éxito. Al cabo de tres intentos infructuosos, dedicó una mirada más detallada a aquella entrada oculta y vislumbró a la luz de las velas una especie triángulo en relieve, cuyas esquinas conformaban un total de tres huecos de cerradura.

—¿Por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias para mantener esto cerrado? ¿Qué... qué es lo que hay aquí abajo? -Continuaba preguntándose. De repente alcanzó a oír que la puerta de la biblioteca era abierta y, acto seguido, una voz familiar habló alegremente.

—¡Twilight! ¡Spike! ¿Hay alguien en casa? -Preguntó Sweetie Belle con gentileza, desde el piso superior.

* * *

_¿Vieron cuando tratan de hacer un capítulo corto, y les sale más largo? Bueno, eso._

_Antes que nada, quiero anunciar que oficialmente voy a comenzar a relanzar los capítulos de Decisiones durante el mes de agosto. Tuve una conversación al respecto con el departamento creativo que, básicamente, son dos amigos míos que hacen sugerencias constantemente con respecto a mis historias._

—_Pero Agus..._

—_No, Martín, Sweetie Belle no va a cantar en una banda de nombre "Faith no Mare". Deja de insistir._

—_Bueeeeno. Pero lo de "Decisiones: Remastered Edition", ¿No te parece...?_

—_¿Muy Capcom? Mmm... probablemente, quizá deba simplemente cambiar el nombre a "Decisiones (RE)", e ir modificando los capítulos y su nombre a medida que los vaya corrigiendo. Si, ese es un buen plan. Bien pensado, poni._

—_En realidad iba a decir que era poco. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a lo grande y le ponemos "Decisiones: Renegade Fire Red Emblem Ultimate Hellstorm Exclusive Deluxe Edition"?_

—_A ver, Martín. ¿Qué dice acá?_

—_Ah, ahí dice "Renega-..."_

—_¿Si? Bueno, me importa un carajo. Estás despedido._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Sí. Limpia tu __escritorio, agarra tus ponis de vinilo y tomate el palo. No te quiero volver a ver acá en la puta vida. ¿Estamos?_

—_Bueeeeeno. ¿Pero puedo hacer un último comentario?_

—_Te escucho._

—_¿No te parece que Blast es medio psicópata?_

_Si, fue lo último que preguntó antes de que le revoleara una engrapadora. Los médicos dicen que va a estar bien, asique no se preocupen por él._

_Ah... fue una tarde encantadora._

_¿Qué? ¿No les gusta como trato a mi personal? Bueno, ¡Les tengo noticias! ¡YO soy el que armó estos fanfics! ¡YO soy el que paga las cuentas! ¡Y lo siento, señores, pero puedo despedir y contratar a quien se me venga en gana! ¡¿Estamos?!_

_En fin, volviendo al tema que nos compete a todos, probablemente confirmé en cierta forma las teorías de algunos con respecto al capítulo anterior. Pero hasta ahí llega la... mmm... *revisa el libreto* ¿Obviedad? ¿Es eso? Si, hasta ahí llega la obviedad en todo este asunto. Va a haber un par de giros bastante locos a lo largo de este segundo acto._

_Y bueno, ¡Eso es todo amigos! Tenía ciertas dudas durante el desarrollo de este capítulo, pero espero que el resultado final haya sido de su agrado. Sin ir más lejos, espero sus reviews, y me despido atentamente._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	8. Al caer la noche

_Capítulo 8 – Al caer la noche_

Los últimos rayos del sol de atardecer se colaban a través de las nubes al final de lo que había sido un día con mucho movimiento para la joven estudiante de música quien, cargando con una caja de madera en su costado -la cual contenía al cachorro de dos cabezas- caminaba sin prisas a través de las calles del pueblo, cuya actividad comenzaba a disminuir gradualmente con el paso del tiempo.

Desde la mañana, había pasado por una situación de peligro mortal con objeto de salvar al pequeño que ahora la acompañaba, habían galopado hacia la veterinaria para tratarle, visitado la casa de una de sus más queridas amigas, almorzado con ella y pasado la tarde ayudándole con el cuidado de sus propios animales.

Luego de unas horas, Apple Bloom decidió que debía descansar bien su casco si lo que quería era reiniciar sus labores normales lo más pronto posible, por lo que luego de almorzar con la unicornio y la pegaso, había partido con destino a Sweet Apple Acres a echarse una buena siesta, dejando la caja que había construido con Sweetie Belle para transportar a su nueva "mascota".

Ahora ella se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca Golden Oak donde había concertado sus clases con la princesa de la armonía y donde, con suerte, encontraría un hogar para su pequeño amigo. El ortro ladró con vehemencia para llamar la atención de Sweetie quien, al voltearse, notó que este intentaba sin éxito escapar de la caja.

—Tranquilo amiguito, te sacaré de ahí apenas lleguemos con Twilight. ¡Te encantará! Ya verás. -Intentó llevar su casco izquierdo sobre su hombro derecho para acariciar sus dos cabezas y así calmarle, algo que le resultó difícil en sobremanera dada la estructura y posición de la caja.

Mientras reiniciaba su paso, una sombra de duda apareció en su rostro cuando consideró si realmente conseguiría lo que se proponía: convencer a sus amigos de adoptar al pequeño. Aquella era, probablemente, su última oportunidad para mantener al cachorro cerca de ella, por lo que pondría todas sus energías en aquel intento.

La princesa y el dragón eran sus únicos amigos con un hogar lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a un animal semejante en cuanto creciera, y siempre había alguien en aquella morada, por lo que el pequeño no estaría solo y abandonado. En lo que pensaba en ello, de un momento a otro se encontró frente a la biblioteca; había llegado la hora de la verdad. Abrió la puerta, e ingresó en el recibimiento con porte alegre.

—¡Twilight! ¡Spike! ¿Hay alguien en casa? -Preguntó con gentileza.

Se extrañó al no encontrar ni al dragón ni a la princesa en las cercanías, pero si las luces encendidas. Consideró que, probablemente, solo habían salido por un momento, por lo que se tomó la libertad de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y de cruzar la estancia, dirigiéndose a la sala continua. No había una sola alma en las cercanías.

El cachorro ladró una vez más para llamarle, y Sweetie comprendió que el mismo ya estaba cansado de quedarse allí mientras ella le llevaba de un lado a otro. Sonriéndole, se dispuso a desajustar las correas, retirando la caja de su costado al colocarla en el suelo, y dejando salir al pequeño.

Sus ojos curiosos recorrieron toda la sala mientras caminaba con cautela sobre el extraño suelo de madera tallada, grabando en su mente la imagen de todo objeto que llamara su atención. Mientras el cachorro hacia esto, Sweetie Belle buscó en las estanterías los libros que había estado estudiando la tarde anterior bajo la tutela de Twilight: _"Levitación, ¡Un poder fuera del límite físico!", "¡Mantenlo dentro! Campos de fuerza avanzados" _y_ "Compendio de magia: Volúmenes 1 a 36"_. Le tomó un poco de trabajo extra retirar este último del estante dado el gran peso que suponía, pero al lograrlo, estuvo a punto de caerle encima.

Antes de que se hubiera movido para evitar el golpe, dos garras purpuras detuvieron el gran tomo en el aire. Sobre ella, el dragón de ojos verdes le dedicaba una mirada divertida.

—Oye, ten cuidado. Podrías haberte hecho daño. -Advirtió, mientras lo llevaba sin mucho esfuerzo hacia la mesa circular del centro.

—Claro que no, lo tenía todo bajo control.

—No desde mi punto de vista.

—Entonces deberías ir con el oculista. -Lanzó ella, a lo que el dragón soltó una pequeña carcajada. Sweetie notó entonces el aspecto de su amigo, quien lucía una pañoleta sobre las púas de su cabeza, y un delantal rosa con un corazón bordado en el centro. Intentó contener su risa mientras este se volteaba.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero Twi aún no ha llegado. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para merendar?

—Estoy bien, gracias. Pero... si me vendría bien sentarme un poco. -Advirtió, tomando asiento frente a la mesa circular.- Estoy algo cansada.

—Oí que en la mañana tuvieron algunos problemas en el camino de regreso. -Comentó el dragón, curioso, apoyándose contra una de las estanterías con brazos cruzados. La unicornio suspiró, sonriente.

—¿La versión corta, o la larga?

—Sorpréndeme. -Respondió de la misma forma, pero antes de que Sweetie comenzara a relatar su historia, Spike notó por el rabillo del ojo una caja de madera que antes no estaba allí.- ¿Eso es tuyo? -La estudiante se percató entonces de que el cachorro no se encontraba en los alrededores.

—Oh cielos, lo olvidé por completo. -Se incorporó, inquieta.- ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Espera, ¿Quiéres decir que-...? ¡Aw! -Exclamó, más por sorpresa que por dolor. Al levantar el brazo derecho, los dientes de un can con el costado vendado permanecían firmemente clavados en la garra del dragón mientras que su otra cabeza le gruñía con desconfianza. El asistente, al levantar su brazo a la altura de los ojos, le dirigió una mirada con cierto enojo.

_De acuerdo, ese no fue el mejor de los comienzos. _-Pensó Sweetie, en extremo nerviosa.

—¿De casualidad buscabas esto? -Preguntó, ahora dirigiéndose a ella. La unicornio intentó lucir lo más natural posible, sin éxito.

—Si... verás, estuve llevándolo conmigo todo el día mientras se recuperaba de una pequeña herida, y como este es un lugar cerrado creí que no habría problema si lo soltaba. Eh... ¿Te molesta? -Preguntó, ahora exponiendo una expresión lastimosa, táctica que Spike había aprendido a reconocer con los años. En ese momento los dientes del ortro resbalaron de sus escamas, dejando tras de sí un rastro de espesa saliva.

—¡Ugh! Sweetie, ¿Puedes mantenerlo afuera? Acabo de limpiar y de seguro babeará en todos lados. -Habló mientras el ortro iba a refugiarse tras los cascos delanteros de la yegua, asomando su rostro con más desconfianza que temor.

—¡Claro que no! Aún no es tan grande como para babear así. -Acarició sus cabezas con cariño.- Además no puedo dejarlo salir. Si sale correrá, y no puede hacerlo porque aún no se ha recuperado. -Se apartó ligeramente, dejando a la vista del dragón al can sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros. A los ojos de la unicornio la criatura exponía una tierna, cautivadora y triste mirada, capaz de incitar a los sentimientos más recónditos en el corazón de cualquier poni. Frente a los ojos del dragón, en cambio, sucedía algo muy diferente.

—¿Acaba de orinarse? -Preguntó. Al bajar la mirada, el cachorro ya se había incorporado, caminando hacia el recibimiento de la biblioteca con intenciones de explorar y dejando tras de sí un rastro de pisadas mojadas, además de un charco que había alcanzado el casco izquierdo de la potra.

—Uh...

—De acuerdo, se acabó. -Sentenció, partiendo rumbo a su dormitorio en el primer piso, con la unicornio caminando tras de él.

—Spike, por favor, tenle algo de paciencia. Es solo un cachorro.

—Lo sé, Sweetie. Pero hoy no tengo un día precisamente para lidiar con cachorros. Acabo de limpiar la casa, y no voy a volver a hacerlo por causa de un perro revoltoso de dos cabezas.

—¡No es revoltoso! -Negó ella, mientras ambos cruzaban la puerta.

—Si no lo fuera, no habría ensuciado el piso de la sala. ¿No crees?

—No fue su culpa, yo lo lleve en esa caja todo el día. Es normal que no pueda aguantarse. -Continuaba explicando, cuando Spike extrajo de uno de sus cajones una correa azul, regresando a las escaleras.- Espera, ¿No vas a...? ¡Spike!

—No te preocupes, lo ataré cerca de la puerta para que no escape y puedas tenerlo vigilado.

—Aún así, podría romper la correa y escapar.

—Claro que no, son muy resistentes. Antes usaba de estas con las mascotas de las chicas, y nunca tuve problemas. -Encontró al cachorro intentando extraer con sus dos juegos de colmillos uno de los libros de un estante inferior en el recibimiento, por lo que pudo atraparlo sin mayores dificultades. Colocó el collar en la cabeza izquierda y, al abrir la puerta ató el otro extremo al pie del letrero de la biblioteca. Habiendo asegurado bien la correa, regresó al interior cerrando la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose con la mirada de la unicornio, una seria mirada en la cual podía notar leves dejos de enojo y tristeza.- ¿Qué? -Preguntó, no recibiendo respuesta.- No, no voy a caer en esos ojos otra vez Sweetie, y no voy a dejar que ese perro ande suelto por aquí. Así como lo has visto hace un momento, bien podría dañar o ensuciar los libros que estén a su alcance. -Explicaba, mientras regresaba del baño de la planta baja con el secador en brazos, limpiando el charco del suelo.

—Podrías entrenarlo. -Sugirió, sin medir sus palabras. El dragón levantó la mirada del piso, interrogante, hasta que al fin descifró las verdaderas intenciones de la potra al llevarlo a aquel lugar.- Oh no, no. No. No, claro que no. -Movió la cabeza con vehemencia.- No va a quedarse aquí. Olvídalo.

La unicornio había sido descubierta. Bien podría haber negado la acusación y continuado con aquella treta intentando llegar a Twilight, pero para su desgracia Spike contaba con la inconveniente habilidad de saber cuando alguien le estaba mintiendo. Ir contra aquel detector de mentiras de hábiles ojos y oídos era un callejón sin salida.

—¿Por qué no? -Preguntó finalmente.

—Para empezar... sabes en donde estamos, ¿Verdad? -Sweetie le mantuvo una mirada interrogante, haciéndole saber que no comprendía su punto. Francamente, Spike no esperaba otra reacción.- Mira a tu alrededor. Esta... es la única biblioteca del pueblo. Aquí es a donde vienen los pequeños cuando necesitan buscar información para sus tareas de escuela, aquí vienen los cocineros y pasteleros a buscar recetas que les sirvan como guía para concebir sus propios platillos, e incluso los artesanos vienen a buscar manuales para llevar a cabo sus proyectos. Este lugar es muy importante en el pueblo. -Nuevamente, la unicornio tenía aquella mirada, que decía no entender cuál era su punto.- Ahora, los ortros son, en esencia, criaturas salvajes. No son como Opal o Winona; no reciben órdenes de nadie, hacen sus propias reglas. ¿Qué lo detendrá de destruir los libros de aquí? ¿De ensuciar en cualquier lugar de la casa sin controlarse siquiera? -Preguntó nuevamente. La unicornio permaneció con la cabeza gacha. Frente a ello, el dragón habló de una forma más pausada y calmada.- Escucha Sweetie, lo siento, pero no creo que ese cachorro tenga lugar aquí.

—Está bien. He escuchado eso mismo varias veces el día de hoy. -Reveló ella.

—¿Qué? -Cuestionó, sin comprender. La unicornio suspiró, y se sentó contra uno de los estantes, recostando la espalda.

—Mis padres no lo aceptarían en nuestra casa, por más que insistiera. Pregunté a Apple Bloom si su familia podía cuidarlo, y luego a Fluttershy. Ninguna de las dos aceptó. Pinkie Pie no le pondría límites, Rainbow no podría llevarlo con ella, y mi hermana siempre está demasiado ocupada y no podría ponerle atención. -Continuó relatando, con cierta tristeza en su voz, pero no llegando a quebrarse.- Siento lo del piso. -Se disculpó. Spike odiaba aquello, el hecho de que la unicornio siempre encontraba la forma de tocar su fibra sensible, algo que le llevó a tomar asiento junto a ella, por un instante manteniendo el silencio.

—¿Estuviste buscando a alguien para cuidarlo toda la tarde? -Preguntó con cierta duda. La unicornio asintió.- ¿Por qué? Ese cachorro no tiene nada que ver contigo. -Se extrañó. Sweetie suspiró una vez más.

—¿Acaso eso importa? Estaba solo, Spike. Solo y... lastimado. Y si lo devolviera al lugar donde lo encontré seguiría solo.

—Muchos animales viven sus vidas solos, sin ponis que los cuiden. Es normal. -Intentó razonar, pero sabía bien que la unicornio nunca respondería ante tales razonamientos, lo sabía incluso antes de que la misma le dirigiera aquella triste mirada, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible de por medio.- ¿Qué?

—Si te lo digo, te reirás de mi.

—¿Me crees capaz? -Preguntó con seriedad. Sweetie permaneció callada un momento, considerando si debía hablar o no. Finalmente se decidió.

—Cuando vi sus ojos por primera vez... sentí que me necesitaba. -Reveló finalmente.- Llámalo como quieras: coincidencia, destino, pero creo que lo encontré porque debía ser así, porque debía cuidar de él. -Concluyó, y la habitación quedó en silencio. En el exterior, la luz se había extinguido casi por completo, dando paso a la pronta oscura noche.- Lo sé, no tengo remedio. ¿Verdad? -Habló con tristeza en su voz.

—De verdad te importa, ¿Eh?

—Solo quiero protegerlo, y estar cerca de él. Siento que... que soy lo único que tiene, y no quiero que esté solo. Lo sé, quizá suene tonto, pero...

—No lo hace. -Cortó él, esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva.- Probablemente sea lo mismo que yo sentí cuando salvé a Peewee de esos bravucones. Quería protegerlo, y estar cerca suyo... pero luego encontramos a su familia, y no hizo falta que me hiciese cargo de él. -La habitación quedó en silencio nuevamente, los dos sin saber cómo continuar. Al cabo de un momento, el dragón se incorporó, disponiéndose a regresar a la sala central.- Déjalo entrar.

—¿En verdad? -Se incorporó Sweetie, con cierta ilusión. El dragón agitó el brazo en señal de aprobación mientras se disponía a limpiar el resto del charco. Mantendría el secador cerca de su garra el resto del día, solo por si acaso.- Gracias Spike.

—Ni lo menciones. -Dijo con cierto desgano. La unicornio se precipitó a la puerta rápidamente, y la abrió repentinamente. Su aliento, perdiéndose un instante, y su prematura felicidad desvaneciéndose. En el suelo yacían los restos de la correa azul, cuyo extremo aún seguía atado al letrero de la biblioteca.

—No... no. -Susurró. Spike se volteó extrañado, y entonces vislumbro delante de Sweetie la escena que ella estaba contemplando.

—Oh, rayos. -Maldijo al regresar a la entrada, desprendiéndose de la pañoleta y el delantal en el camino.

—¡No puede estar suelto, Spike! Si corre hacia el bosque... -Decía ella, con gran temor. Su corazón latía de forma poco usual, dada la desesperación que la invadía.

—No te preocupes, lo encontraremos antes de que todo quede a oscuras. Tu ve hacia la entrada este y de ahí rodea hacia el sur, yo iré hacia la oeste y rodearé hacia el norte. Nos reuniremos aquí en veinte minutos, ¿De acuerdo? -La yegua asintió al instante, y ambos partieron al destino establecido.

El manto de estrellas en el cielo nocturno comenzaba a resaltar más y más con cada minuto que pasaba. Pronto la oscura noche se abriría paso, y entonces difícilmente encontrarían al can antes de que este saliera del pueblo. El mismo les llevaba apenas unos cuantos minutos de ventaja, pero al tratarse de un cachorro herido, probablemente aún tendrían una oportunidad.

Agudizando tanto su vista como su olfato, el dragón examinó detenidamente el área circundante, manteniendo un paso apresurado. La poni, por su parte, usaba su cuerno para iluminar el camino mientras llamaba al can al grito de "¡Ven perrito!". Sus esfuerzos no estaban dando frutos; había llegado al otro extremo del pueblo, y no había un solo rastro del pequeño.

Con el agobiante pensamiento presente de que el mismo había escapado hacia los bosques y ahora estaba a merced de cualquier predador que rondara el área cercana, se apresuró a rodear el pueblo por el otro extremo, ahora galopante. Tenía que tener fe de que el can aún seguía en las cercanías, debía tenerla, pues la otra opción no era confortante.

A Spike no le estaba yendo mucho mejor en su búsqueda, pues era incapaz de hallar el rastro del ortro, así como de percibirlo mediante vista u oído. Cuando llegó al puente que daba acceso a los bosques, investigó concienzudamente si había un rastro de huellas o de olor que pudiera llevarlo a sus galerías, sin éxito.

_Es mi culpa, yo tuve la idea de dejarle afuera._ -Pensaba el dragón.- _Maldición, si no encontramos a ese cachorro... Sweetie nunca me lo perdonará._ -Al instante, partió desde aquel punto hacia el norte del pueblo. No había tiempo que perder.

—Disculpa, ¿Has visto a un cachorro andando por aquí? -Preguntó la unicornio a una pareja que cruzaba la calle.

—No, lo siento. -Respondió la pegaso, con gesto amable.

—Está bien, gracias. -Continuó su camino por el medio de la calle, deteniéndose a llamar nuevamente.- ¡Perrito! ¡Ven perrito! -Sin intenciones de esperar al mismo en aquel lugar por demasiado tiempo, continuó su camino.- Tiene que estar por aquí. -Continuó su búsqueda, con el pulso de su corazón acelerado.

—Es marrón claro, con manchas café. Y tiene dos cabezas. -Lo describía el dragón a un joven semental con frenos y lentes de carey, desconcertado.

—No he vizto nada azí en mi vida. -Contestó con desgano, antes de reiniciar su camino.

—Gracias de todas formas. -Suspiró con cansancio.- Cielos, ¿En dónde te has metido?

Para cuando llegó a la calle frente a la alcaldía, sus piernas ya estaban cansadas. Las repercusiones del desgaste físico que había sufrido a lo largo del día ahora le pasaban factura, encontrando que sus piernas se rehusaban a obedecer la misma orden nuevamente. Necesitaba detenerse un momento.

Dio un paso adelante, y su oído percibió las inconfundibles vibraciones del gruñido de un can, al duplicado.

—Es él. -Se puso en alerta, volteando en todas direcciones.- ¿Dónde está? -Al cabo de unos momentos, sus ojos se centraron en una de las bancas de piedra cercanas al edificio. Bajo ella, dos pares de ojos resplandecientes a la luz de los últimos rayos del atardecer le observaban con recelo.

Spike suspiró aliviado; lo único que debía hacer era llevar al pequeño hasta la biblioteca nuevamente, y todo estaría bien. Se aproximó sin prisas a la banca ignorando los gruñidos del can, y se agachó para extender su garra hacia el pequeño animal.

—Vamos, es hora de-... -Se vio interrumpido cuando una de las cabezas lanzó un mordisco a su garra, luego retirándose rápidamente hacia el fondo. El dragón retiró el brazo, sorprendido, pero incapaz de despegar la vista de los rostros del cachorro.

Allí, fue capaz de distinguir claramente al can. La mirada de sus dos cabezas permanecía clavada sobre él al igual que antes, amenazante. Pero, más allá de la expresión defensiva que este exponía, el dragón vio algo más: miedo. ¿Pero a qué? ¿Le tenía miedo a él? De seguro, en parte. Pero el origen del miedo no era ese.

Recordaba haber notado esa misma mirada muchos años atrás, cuando sus amigas intentaron relacionarse con Peewee. El mismo se había mostrado temeroso de acercarse a alguien más que no fuese el pequeño dragón, por lo que siempre se mantenía cerca de él. El ortro ahora se encontraba en esa misma situación, atemorizado, y alejado de la única potra en quien confiaba.

Y eso sin contar que el pequeño provenía de un lugar muy diferente a aquel, de la vida salvaje. ¿Y de repente una correa? Poniéndose en el lugar del animal, Spike también hubiera querido escapar, regresar a lo que el conocería como su antiguo hogar.

Pero no lo había hecho. Estaba demasiado cerca del bosque, así como de los llanos e infinitos campos que rodeaban el pueblo de Ponyville, pero aún así no había escapado. ¿Por qué? No lo era en un principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos de reflexión la respuesta estuvo tan clara como el agua.

—Quieres estar cerca de ella. -Lo había notado, tan solo unos minutos atrás, cuando luego de morderle por primera vez, el pequeño se retiró a esconderse detrás de Sweetie. No creía posible que el animal se escondiera detrás de alguien en quien no confiara. No solo era cariño lo que los unía, no solo la confianza, o la dependencia. Era un lazo de amistad que, sin darse cuenta, los había unido a ambos.- Siento haberte hecho eso, pequeño. Pero Sweetie no tuvo la culpa de nada, y ahora está galopando por ahí, preocupada por ti, buscándote por todas partes. -Habló en voz baja, luego riendo tristemente.- Sé que no me entiendes, pero... solo espero que te des cuenta de que le importas. De que quiere ser tu amiga, y de que quiere estar junto a ti. -El cachorro continuaba con sus ojos clavados en el dragón, esperando algún ataque por su parte, una arremetida repentina. Se puso en guardia nuevamente cuando le vio moverse.- Te prometo que no volveré a atarte. -Rió al incorporarse. El cachorro había dejado de gruñir unos segundos atrás, ahora asomando la cabeza con cierta duda, intentando no perder de vista al dragón que ahora había comenzado a alejarse de la banca, y quien luego volteó hacia él.- Anda, vamos. La noche suele ser fría en estos días. -Aún tenso, el cachorro salió de su escondite y allí permaneció, sentado frente a la banca, compartiendo una mirada mantenida con el dragón. Las palabras del mismo no eran entendidas por la criatura, pero Spike esperaba que sus sentimientos si lograran llegar a él, y entendiera que podía regresar con la unicornio. No hubo necesidad de ello cuando el can oyó el inconfundible llamado de la poni que había cuidado de él a lo largo de todo el día.

—¡Pequeñín! -Llamó Sweetie a unos pocos metros de distancia, a la izquierda de la fuente. El cachorro ladró por dos en respuesta mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la yegua, quien se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros para recibirle entre sus brazos, y recibiendo el doble de lamidas en forma de un infinito cariño mientras ella reía descontroladamente, desbordante de felicidad.- Me tenías preocupada, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Al acercarse, Spike no podía hacer más que observar la escena con una ternura indescriptible. No hizo falta decir nada más; el vínculo de amistad que el dragón preveía se exponía justo frente a él, casi tangible.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, con Sweetie llevando al ortro en su lomo, la noche ya había caído por completo, y aún así la alicornio lavanda aún no había regresado a casa. Spike consideró que el tren probablemente se había retrasado, lo cual sucedía de vez en cuando.

Ambos ingresaron en la sala central nuevamente, y de ahí a la cocina. El dragón solo necesito revisar la alacena un momento para hallar lo que buscaba: una hogaza de pan. Partiéndola a la mitad, cedió un pedazo a cada cabeza, las cuales aceptaron con gusto el bocadillo. Una vez con los alimentos en sus hocicos, el cachorro se refugió bajo la mesa circular de la sala central para cenar.

—Tienes que admitirlo, es muy tierno. -Comentó ella, mientras ambos le seguían el rastro.

—Creo que cada uno tiene su propio concepto de ternura... -Pensó en voz alta, viendo que una de las cabezas había soltado su porción en el suelo para pelear fervientemente por la mitad restante con la otra cabeza.- ¿No crees que necesita un nombre?

—Así es, pero en realidad debería tener dos nombres. Fluttershy me contó que cada cabeza piensa de forma distinta, por lo que básicamente serían dos perros en uno. Cada uno debería tener un nombre.

—Podrías llamar a los dos con el mismo nombre, ¿Quién se daría cuenta?

—No lo sé, no me parece correcto. -Dudó ella, sonriéndole después con decisión.- Le pondré dos nombres.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo sugerir "Inde" para uno, y "Seable" para el otro?

—No es gracioso. -Le reprendió, devolviendo su atención a ambos. Pensar en un nombre no era fácil, y siendo la presente su primer "mascota", la elección lo era un poco menos. Pero al final se decidió por uno, el nombre del perro protagonista de un cuento para potrillos que había leído muchos años atrás.- Toby me gusta, siempre quise tener un perrito y ponerle Toby. -Reveló ella, sonriente.

—¿Y cuál de los dos será el afortunado?

—Mmm... tú. Tienes más cara de Toby. ¡Eres un buen chico, Toby! -Acarició la cabeza izquierda, cuando ambos habían terminado de cenar.

_¿Está bromeando? Los dos tienen casi la misma cara._ -Pensó, extrañado.

—Spike. -Llamó mientras acariciaba al can. El dragón se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta?- ¿Quieres elegir el nombre del otro? -Preguntó amablemente.

—Soy malo para los nombres, Sweetie. Creo que lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Anda, has un intento. -Pidió ella, casi suplicante. Viendo que el dragón dudaba, puso en marcha su arma secreta.- ¿Por favor? -Pidió nuevamente con una mirada que, probablemente, superaba los límites de ternura permitida. Luego de unos segundos, Spike soltó el primer nombre que le vino a la mente.

—Tod.

—¿Tod? -Preguntó ella, curiosa.

—Tod. Suena bien, ¿No crees? Tod, Toby. Tod y Toby, el dúo imbatible. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encanta. -Respondió sonriente, ahora dirigiéndose a la cabeza derecha.- Entonces, tú serás Tod. Y tú, Toby. ¿Les gusta? - Les preguntó. Spike no sabía si realmente habían entendido de que iba todo ello, o si tan solo fue casualidad, pero ambos ladraron al unísono con alegría.

—Yo creo que sí. -Convino el dragón. De un momento a otro, la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta nuevamente, y la alicornio lavanda ingresó directamente en el cuarto al oír las voces de su alumna y su asistente.

—¡Oigan chicos! Siento el retraso, pero el tren se detuvo por un bloqueo de ovejas en el medio de las vías. ¿Todo bien por aquí? -Preguntó alegremente, cargando con dos pesadas alforjas. Fue entonces que notó al ortro quien, al verla, salió de su escondite y corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

El dragón estuvo a punto de gritar para advertirle, pero entonces fue demasiado tarde. El cachorro saltó contra el pecho de Twilight, que le atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, mientras el pequeño lamía su rostro con un gran cariño y con ambas lenguas. La princesa de la armonía no podía hacer más que reír por causa de ello.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo pequeñín. -Intentaba apartarlo, aún sorprendida. Spike no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pues a él le había mordido y gruñido al apenas conocerlo. ¿Y ahora saltaba a Twilight con alegría, así sin más? _"Tal vez tengan más aprecio por los ponis que por los dragones. O... tal vez contigo debió darse cuenta de inmediato que no lo querías tener cerca, ¿No crees?"_ Habló una voz en su mente, pero Spike la ignoró.- ¿De dónde salió esta lindura?

—Es... una larga historia. -Comentó Sweetie.

Y así, mientras el dragón preparaba té para ambas yeguas la menor, con el cachorro en brazos, le relató a la princesa todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana, mientras que su asistente no necesitaba estar presente en la habitación para oírle con claridad desde la cocina.

—Es muy cariñoso. -Continuó Twilight al contemplarle, mientras volteaba hacia la puerta de la cocina.- Spike, ¿Crees que haya algo que podamos darle de comer?

—Está bien, no hace media hora se comió una hogaza de pan él solo. O ambos, aún no lo tengo claro.

—Es tan lindo. -Se enterneció nuevamente.- ¿Vas a adoptarlo, Sweetie?

—Eso quería, pero mis padres no me lo permitirán. Cuando crecen se vuelven muy grandes, y no tendrá espacio para moverse en mi casa. Les pregunté a Apple Bloom y a Fluttershy, pero ninguna de las dos podía ocuparse de él. -Explicó ella, y la alegría que hasta ese entonces tenía se desvanecía con cada palabra. El ortro notó el cambio de tono en su voz, y miró hacia arriba con curiosidad en busca de su rostro.- No sé qué es lo que haremos pero... no quiero alejarme de él.

—Bueno... esta biblioteca es bastante espaciosa. -Sugirió la alicornio. Sweetie levantó la mirada, sorprendida y algo ilusionada.- La verdad, ha estado bastante silencioso aquí desde... bueno, desde hace un tiempo. Y creo que me vendría bien algo de compañía cuando Spike no anda por aquí. Claro, si estás de acuerdo.

Spike dejó de servir las tazas en la mesada de la cocina al oírle, tragando saliva. Sabía de lo que hablaba. Había pasado ya un año desde la partida de Owlicious, evento que había golpeado fuertemente tanto a la princesa como a su joven asistente. Ambos habían adoptado al ave como parte de su pequeña familia, por lo que su ausencia había dolido en el corazón de ambos.

Claro, el ortro nunca podría ocupar el vacío que el pequeño búho había dejado atrás, pero sin duda ayudaría en sobremanera a la alicornio. Por esa razón, si esta tenía intenciones de adoptar a aquel cachorro, él no se opondría.

—Puedo cuidarlo, y podrás estar aquí con él siempre que lo desees. -Continuó explicando ella, algo emocionada también por la idea.

—¿En verdad? -Preguntó con gran ilusión.

—¡Claro!

—Aw gracias, gracias, ¡Gracias Twilight! -Exclamó ella, abrazando al cachorro con fuerza moderada por el vientre.

—No es nada, en serio. -Respondió, sonriente y con ojos cerrados.

Una vez la alicornio había comunicado esto al dragón oficialmente mientras tomaban el té sentados a la mesa circular, con los tres libros hechos a un lado, ambos iniciaron los planes para el acomodo del pequeño animal en su humilde hogar.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Spike se encargaría de comprar tanto un plato de comida como otro de agua, una cama pequeña, y algunos juguetes para roer. Conociendo la naturaleza de la criatura, era inevitable que el mismo tuviera la necesidad de morder el mobiliario, por lo que esperaban que esto fuera suficiente para reducir aquel impulso al mínimo.

Por lo pronto, eran sus propios platos los que habían dejado en el suelo para alimentarlo, uno de ellos aún cargado hasta el borde con agua. Y para descansar, un viejo y cómodo cojín que una vez había pertenecido a la mismísima Twilight.

Antes de que el dragón se diera cuenta, la alicornio y su estudiante ya habían comenzado a hablar de sus propios asuntos al terminar el té, con el cachorro acurrucado junto a la unicornio. Spike se incorporó para llevar a la mesada de la cocina los platos y tazas que antes habían usado, y mientras se encargaba de lavarlos -no deseando que la vajilla sucia se acumulara esa noche- oía a Sweetie hablar del incidente de la mañana una vez más, y de su frustración al ser incapaz de mantener el campo de energía que tenía como objetivo proteger a su amiga y al cachorro.

—Es normal, aún no has logrado mantener una esfera completa para ti misma por largos periodos de tiempo. Abarcar a un grupo de tres con una esfera completa por más de unos cuantos segundos era prácticamente imposible. -Explicó a su pupila.

—Creí que había llegado lo suficientemente lejos para lograrlo. -Respondió, sintiendo una gran frustración.

—Sweetie... no tienes que pensar en eso. Un unicornio sabio debe ser consciente tanto de sus fortalezas como de sus debilidades. Has avanzado mucho en lo que a hechizos de transformación respecta, pero aún te resulta difícil controlar los campos de fuerza. En ese momento, podrías fácilmente haber manipulado los troncos para crear un puente, pasar por encima de los géiseres y rescatar a este pequeño.

—Ni siquiera lo había pensado... -Intentó rememorar la situación mencionada, el tiempo con el que contaba, y la distancia a la cual se encontraba. En efecto, la solución que su maestra le presentaba hubiera sido mucho más eficaz.- Pensé que solo tendríamos una oportunidad si nos protegía de esa forma, ya que tanto Apple Bloom como Tod y Toby estaban heridos.

—Está bien Sweetie, todo sucedió muy rápido. No tienes que sentirte mal por ello, todo salió bien después de todo. -Twilight se incorporó, dando por terminado el tema y disponiéndose a iniciar la clase oficialmente.- Mi profesora de primer año me dio hace mucho tiempo un excelente consejo, y es uno que por mi parte debería transmitirle a mi joven alumna también: "Cada hechizo en su momento". -Habló casi pausadamente, esperando que la unicornio grabara aquellas palabras en su memoria. Sweetie asintió.- De acuerdo, ¿Quieres que hoy empecemos por los campos de magia para protección y defensa, o expansión y ataque?

—Protección y defensa, por supuesto. -Respondió rápidamente, como si de algo obvio se tratase, mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a Twilight.

Habiendo terminado de lavar los platos, Spike se dispuso a comenzar a preparar la comida, pues ya eran más de las ocho de la noche. Revisó la alacena y no encontró más que enlatados y algunas verduras que habían sobrado de los últimos días.

—Mañana debo hacer las compras. -Susurró, haciendo una pequeña anotación en su libreta mental. Qué vergüenza, visitas en casa y no había algo apetitoso que ofrecer. Aunque...- Um, ¿Tarta de espinacas? Servirá.

Retiró del mueble en efecto dos atados de espinacas, dos cebollas, tres huevos, y un pote de queso para nachos que había quedado de la noche anterior, dejando todos los ingredientes para el relleno sobre el lado derecho de la mesada, pues el izquierdo estaba ocupado por la vajilla limpia. Devuelta a la alacena, tomó en sus garras también un paquete de harina, otro huevo, el pote de mantequilla, y el salero.

—La forma está perfecta, pero estás esforzándote más en ello que en darle resistencia. Si continúas así, el escudo no durará más que unos pocos minutos. -Explicaba Twilight, desde la otra habitación. Sonriente, Spike consideraba que su hermana mayor era una excelente profesora, aunque una muy exigente también.- Perfecto, eso está mucho mejor.

Volviendo a sus asuntos, tomó uno de los boles ya lavados y vertió en él la mitad de la harina, el huevo, una cucharada sopera de mantequilla, una pizca de sal, y un poco de agua del grifo. Dentro del mismo, con sus garras comenzó a integrar los ingredientes, los cuales poco a poco se convirtieron en masa. Una vez listo este paso, debería dejar reposar el preparado en tanto se ocupara del relleno. Fue entonces que, a su lado, algo llamó su atención.

—¿Eh? -Volteó a la izquierda, y miró hacia abajo. Se trataba del cachorro, que le mantenía la mirada como si esperara algo.- No tengo nada para darte ahora mismo. Tendrás que esperar a las sobras, ¿Crees que puedas? -El cachorro inclino ambas cabezas hacia la izquierda, sin cambiar su expresión. Spike nunca lo admitiría, pero aquella imagen si que le proyectaba algo de ternura.- Tomaré eso como un sí. Veamos, ahora necesito...

Dejo al cachorro un momento, mientras se disponía a preparar el relleno de la tarta. Al haber ubicado los ingredientes y el orden en el cual debía de utilizarlos, volteó una vez más a ver al cachorro, no encontrándolo a su lado.

—¿Dónde se ha metido?

Al voltear a su espalda por pura casualidad, alcanzó a ver a Tod y a Toby subidos a la alacena, intentando abrir el frasco de galletas de la cocina con sus fauces, antes de resbalar. Apenas fue capturado por el brazo del dragón antes de tocar el piso.

Spike suspiró cansadamente y observó con resignación el hecho de que, habiéndose tomado del estante de madera para no caer el también, hundió sus garras en el mismo.

—Cielos, Twilight se va a molestar por eso. Uh, supongo que no podré confiarme contigo. -Le habló al sostenerle frente a él. Ambas cabezas lamieron su nariz con cierto cariño, y el dragón cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.- Eso no te servirá conmigo.

En tanto, Sweetie se encontraba en la sala central con la princesa de la armonía frente a ella, ambas mirándose a los ojos con determinación en sus miradas. En la mesa, los libros que la potra antes había alcanzado seguían abiertos de par en par.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ponerlo en práctica? -Preguntó Twilight.

—Sí, estoy segura.

—¡Oigan! No se atrevan a hacer un desastre en la sala. Acabo de limpiar. -Oyeron la cansada voz del dragón desde la cocina.

—¡Entendido! -Respondió Twilight, antes de iluminar su cuerno con una luz violácea, la cual se expandió hasta cubrir toda la sala, cerrando las salidas y protegiendo el mobiliario. De un momento a otro, la estancia resplandecía con aquel color característico de la alicornio.- Un unicornio debe saber valerse de sus conocimientos, saber cómo ponerlos en práctica en la situación adecuada. Mira a tu alrededor: no puedes depender del entorno para enfrentarme, solo cuentas con tu magia, tus hechizos, y tus aptitudes físicas. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. -Respondió, confianzuda.

—Cuando estés lista, Sweetie. -Declaró, expectante.

—¡Nací lista! -Exclamó, dando un salto hacia atrás e iluminando su cuerno con un resplandor verde claro, mismo del cual salió disparado un rayo verde que impactó de lleno con un nuevo escudo violáceo que protegía a la princesa.

_Un campo dentro de un campo._ -Pensó ella.

—Tus ataques aún no tienen la suficiente fuerza. -Desvaneció el escudo a su alrededor con ojos cerrados.- Veamos cómo está tu defensa. -Los abrió nuevamente con una clara mirada competitiva, lanzando un rayo púrpura contra el escudo recién formado de la unicornio. El rayo de magia hundió el campo de magia de Sweetie; fue por poco menos de un segundo, pero ambas fueron capaces de notarlo.- Lo has resistido bien... pero el escudo tampoco tiene la fortaleza suficiente. -Se concentró un momento para desvanecer el escudo que protegía el hogar, dando por terminada aquella sección de la clase.

—¿No vamos a continuar? -Cuestionó Sweetie, extrañada.

—Debes seguir practicando. -Explicó ella, optando por aquella opción por no decir que aún no estaba lista para enfrentarla seriamente. Aún así, Sweetie Belle fue capaz de deducir esto último, mostrándose algo afectada por ello.

—Twilight... ¿De verdad crees que puedo mejorar? -Preguntó con cierta duda. La alicornio sonrió al aproximarse.

—Estoy segura. -Respondió, colocando un casco en su hombro derecho.- Nunca... nunca te des por vencida. ¿De acuerdo? -La unicornio asintió al instante con seriedad.

Ambas ponis continuaron la clase con uno de los clásicos preferidos de Twilight: _"Levitación, ¡Un poder fuera del límite físico!". _En tal texto se explicaban los métodos para entrenar tal técnica de forma que el usuario pudiera ser capaz de levantar varias veces su propio peso.

Tanto maestra como alumna se encontraban conversando sobre él, sacando conclusiones y deduciendo cual era la mejor manera de avanzar desde aquel punto. Una vez el campo de energía que protegía la habitación se había disipado, Tod y Toby habían ido en busca de la potra, al lado de quien se acurrucaron para descansar.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos, horas, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, el reloj marcaba ya las diez de la noche, y el dragón advirtió que la cena pronto estaría lista. Haciendo caso a sus palabras, pronto desocuparon la mesa de la sala central, devolviendo los libros a su estante original y colocando en su lugar los respectivos platos para todos, cubiertos adecuados, vasos, y una jarra con jugo de manzana. Al poco tiempo, el grupo estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa tarta de espinacas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal fue la lección? -Preguntó el dragón, degustando el primer bocado de su porción.

—Ha estado muy bien. Había un detalle con el cual no había contado esta mañana al crear el campo de energía, pero ahora lo tengo claro. -Comentó Sweetie.

—Has mejorado mucho. El sábado próximo veremos un nuevo libro sobre campos de fuerza expansivos. ¿Te parece bien? -Sugirió Twilight, tomando un nuevo bocado.

—¡Genial! -Exclamó ella, sus ánimos calmándose por un segundo.- Pero... uh, olvidé mencionarlo. El sábado quizá llegue un poco más tarde. Iré con Apple Bloom a Canterlot en la mañana, y quizá me tarde un poco.

—¿Vas a audicionar? ¿En verdad? -Preguntó Spike, sorprendido.

—¿C-cómo sabes-... cuándo dije-...? No, en realidad-... -Tropezaba con sus propias palabras, confundida.

—Calma, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa. Vi el anuncio de una banda pegado en la base de la caja en la que trajiste a Tod y a Toby. ¿De verdad vas a audicionar?

—No, no, claro que no. La escuela no me deja tiempo para ocuparme de esas cosas. Y además los fines de semana tengo clases también, solo iremos a ver el ensayo. ¿Recuerdas a Rumble? Nuestro compañero de escuela. Es el guitarrista de la banda, y nos invitó a Apple Bloom y a mí a verle cuando quisiéramos.

—¿_Las_ invitó, o _te_ invitó? -Preguntó de forma sugerente, mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

—Es lo mismo, ¿O no? -Respondió Sweetie, ligeramente ruborizada.

—Nop, no es lo mismo. -Continuó el dragón, al notar el nuevo tono en las mejillas de la unicornio.

—Solo voy a verlo por cortesía, ¿Está bien? -Comenzaba a hastiarse.

—Claro, no estoy asumiendo ninguna otra cosa. ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? -Devolvió él, con un gesto y sonrisa que se antojaban insoportables para la menor.

—Oigan chicos, calma. -Los detuvo Twilight, al notar la tensión creciente.- Entonces, ¿Vendrás más tarde a las clases?

—Estoy segura de que podré estar a las seis, a más tardar.

—Perfecto. ¿Y tú, Spike?

—Quizá regrese para la tarde también, eso si a Amethyst no se le ocurre algún otro lugar a donde ir cuando despertemos.

—¿Amethyst? -Preguntó Sweetie, con curiosidad. Sabía que se trataba de la unicornio que de vez en cuando veía los fines de semana, cuando la misma venía desde Canterlot para visitar a su amigo dragón. Aquel probablemente fuera su punto débil...

—El viernes es mi cumpleaños, y en la noche iremos a Fillydelphia a ver a Wildfire en vivo. Volveremos a Canterlot al amanecer, y de ahí veremos que sucede.

—Suena a que son _muy_ buenos amigos. -Habló la unicornio, con el mismo tono que el dragón había usado. Su estrategia, en extremo obvia para los presentes.

—No te funcionará conmigo, Sweetie. -Advirtió.

—¿Funcionar qué? No he dicho nada. Creo que estás muy a la defensiva, Spike. -El dragón rió al oír sus palabras.

—Por cierto, dale mis saludos a Rumble. No lo he visto en una eternidad. -Comentó Twilight, pues fue cuando recién se había coronado como princesa la última vez que le había visto en el pueblo.

—Sí, me contó que se mudó con su hermano a Canterlot cuando este se convirtió en Wonderbolt. Terminó la escuela, y ahora está en el negocio de la música.

—¿Y cómo le está yendo?

—No lo sé. Supongo que lo averiguaré el sábado.

—¿No le dirán a Scootaloo que las acompañe?

—Scoot ha estado ocupada preparándose para entrar a la Wonderbolts Academy. La verdad, no la hemos visto mucho últimamente.

—Es cierto, Rainbow me contó que haría el examen de ingreso dentro de dos semanas.

—Sí, la vi hace unos días comprando barras y bebidas energéticas en el mercado del pueblo. Se ve que preparó un entrenamiento bastante pesado para estos días. -Comentó Spike.

—Cielos, le dije que no se sobreexigiera. No hace más de medio año se había dislocado el ala derecha, y aún no ha aprendido la lección. -Suspiraba ella, cuando algo rozó su costado. Se trataba del cachorro una vez más.- ¿Qué sucede, chicos? -Preguntó. Sus ojos suplicantes no dejaban duda alguna.- Aw... aquí tienen. -Les cedió parte de la rebanada de tarta, algo que Spike no se tomó a bien.

—No le des de comer en la mesa.

—No seas aburrido. -Reprendió ella, despreocupada.

—Si lo haces, cuando quieras darte cuenta estarán _sobre_ la mesa. -Sweetie suspiró cansadamente.

—De acuerdo. -Asintió, acariciando a ambos.- Les daré de comer después, ¿Si? -Advirtió, y ambos partieron rumbo al cojín nuevamente, donde dieron algunas vueltas hasta encontrar una posición cómoda, y allí se quedaron.

—Hay que cambiarle las vendas mañana, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Twilight.

—Así es. Aunque, si están ocupados, no se preocupen. Yo misma puedo hacerlo al regresar.

—Claro que no, no hay ningún problema.

—Por cierto, Twilight. ¿Está bien si me quedo? Es algo tarde para regresar a mi casa, y no quiero despertar a mis padres.

—Seguro. Tus padres saben que estás aquí, asique no creo que haya problema. -Respondió la alicornio.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama. Tengo una bolsa de dormir para mí. -Continuó el dragón.

—Gracias Spike. Eres muy atento. -Le sonrió ella.

—Ni lo menciones.

La cena siguió su curso normal en ese entonces, con los presentes platicando amenamente, comentando sus planes para el resto de la semana y cada tanto su nueva mascota llamándoles la atención. Finalmente, el cachorro regresó y encontró lugar sobre las piernas de Sweetie, deseando ser parte de aquel circulo.

Para cuando terminaron, vieron que el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las once de la noche, y supieron que ya era hora de dormir. Twilight, por su parte, se despidió apropiadamente de los tres presentes y partió escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación. Siendo que ella debía levantarse a las ocho de la mañana, contaba con varias horas de sueño para reponer sus energías. Mientras tanto, Spike levantaba los platos, siendo después auxiliado por la unicornio, quien era seguida por su fiel can.

—Está bien, puedo con esto. -Advirtió Spike, mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

—Soy una invitada. No me sentiría bien si no ayudara al menos con esto.

—Como quieras. -Aceptó finalmente.- No hay mucho por aquí. Yo iré lavando, y tu puedes ir secando si así lo quieres.

—Por supuesto. -Rápidamente tomó el paño de cocina, lista para el trabajo, y observó por el rabillo del ojo que el cachorro se había retirado nuevamente al cojín de la sala.- Parece que Doble T no tiene intenciones de ayudarnos.

—¿Doble T? -Se extrañó- ¿No habías dicho que no era correcto llamar a ambos de la misma manera?

—Porque sus dos cabezas piensan diferente la una de la otra. Ahora mismo, no parece que estén en desacuerdo. -Razonó ella. Spike aún no alcanzaba a encontrar la lógica de aquel sistema, y lo pasó por alto.

Una vez habían terminado con los quehaceres, Sweetie guió al can al exterior de la biblioteca para hacer sus necesidades, mientras que Spike iba en busca del saco de dormir guardado en el armario, extendiéndolo a los pies de su cama. Siendo que Tod y Toby no contaban con una cama adecuada para la ocasión, el dragón accedió a que el cachorro durmiera esa noche en compañía de la unicornio. Habiéndose deseado las buenas noches, ambos se recostaron disponiéndose a dormir, pues aquel había sido un largo día.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, la unicornio y su peludo nuevo amigo yacían en el mullido lecho del dragón, mientras que el mismo reposaba no dentro, sino sobre la bolsa de dormir que hubiera ubicado a los pies de la cama. Tanto Spike como Tod y Toby habían quedado profundamente dormidos, pero Sweetie era incapaz de conciliar el sueño mientras acariciaba el lomo del cachorro durmiente.

Al cabo de un rato, y aún sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente tendría clases muy temprano, encontró que sería incapaz de dormirse en aquel momento. Se alejó con lentitud y cuidado, intentando no despertar al cachorro, y se arrimó al borde inferior de la cama, reposando su cabeza en la sección de la manta que cubría la estructura de madera. Allí, se detuvo a observar al dragón con detenimiento. Estuvo a punto de hablarle, buscando a un compañero de charla en aquella noche de insomnio, pero al verlo tan tranquilo realmente no se atrevía a perturbar su sueño.

—¿Qué sucede, Sweetie? -Preguntó el dragón, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿No estabas durmiendo?

—Lo intentaba. Tu también deberías, ¿No tienes clase mañana? -Preguntó, abriendo los ojos.

—Sí, pero sigo pensando en todo lo que sucedió. Estoy cansada, pero no puedo dormir.

—Fue un día bastante largo. -Convino Spike.

—¿De verdad no te molesta que Tod y Toby se queden aquí?

—¿Hablas de la cama o de la biblioteca?

—De ambas. -Aclaró la unicornio.

—Claro que no. Solo espero que no vaya a ensuciarla.

—¿Hablas de la cama o de la biblioteca? -Devolvió Sweetie, sonriente.

—De ambas. Principalmente de la cama.

—No lo hará. Además, estoy segura de que despertará mucho después que tú o yo. -Razonó, dirigiéndole la mirada al can durmiente.- Es una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto.

—Por mi parte, no puedo decir lo mismo. -Habló Spike, somnoliento. La unicornio se volteó hacia el nuevamente, extrañada.- Nada, solo estoy pensando en voz alta.

—Oye... no estás coqueteando conmigo, ¿Verdad? -Sonrió ella.

—Por supuesto que no.

—No lo sé. Viéndolo desde afuera estoy recostada en tu cama, frente a ti. Dices algo como eso...

—No estaba pensando en ti, si es lo que te preocupa.

—¿No? -Preguntó, con desilusión fingida.

—No tienes remedio. -Dijo finalmente, con su amiga riendo desde las alturas.- Deberías dormir. A este paso no despertarás a tiempo.

—Tengo que levantarme a las seis para tomar el tren. No te preocupes, incluso llegaré temprano. Aunque me costará estar lejos de mis chicos durante todo el día. -Explicó ella.

"_Mis chicos"_. -Resonó la frase en la mente de Spike, soltando una pequeña risa ante ello.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Preguntó al notarlo.

—No es nada. Vendrás a verlos al regresar, ¿No es así?

—¿Acaso soy tan predecible?

—Creo que ambos somos bastante predecibles. Y es obvio que les has tomado mucho cariño. -Recordó entonces que solo saldría de casa en la tarde, para ir con Applejack. El resto del día lo tendría libre.- Estaré aquí en la mañana, asique los cuidaré mientras Twilight da sus clases matutinas.

—Luego te daré lo de los platos y los juguetes.

—¿De dónde sacarás dinero?

—Tengo una mesada por parte de mis padres.

—Está bien, guárdala. Ahora también son mi responsabilidad, después de todo.

"_Mi responsabilidad"_. -Pensó ahora Sweetie, sonriendo ante ello.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Creo que me perdí entre el momento en que los sacaste afuera, y los tomaste como _tu_ responsabilidad.

—Oh, por favor. -Se volteó algo molesto, y Sweetie rió al ver que había logrado fastidiarlo.- Por cierto, esta tarde... antes de que llegaras, encontré algo interesante en el sótano. Iba a decírtelo, pero luego sucedió lo de Tod y Toby. -Sweetie ya iba a cuestionar al respecto, casi con desespero, pero Spike la detuvo en seco.- Nop. Te lo contaré, pero debes guardar el secreto y jurar que nunca, pero nunca, se lo dirás a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? -Inquirió, curiosa y emocionada.

—Ven, sígueme. -Habló al incorporarse. Cuando Sweetie se levantó, las dos cabezas del cachorro bostezaron largamente, antes de seguirles el paso escaleras abajo.

Un par de puertas y un par de escaleras después, y los tres se encontraron frente al estante que conformaba el pasadizo secreto del subsuelo. Spike lo hizo a un lado sin mucho esfuerzo, develando la misma habitación en penumbras que Sweetie recordaba, solo que esta vez algo había cambiado. A la luz de las velas del candelabro recientemente encendido que Spike había acercado, un nuevo sector de la habitación había sido revelado.

Un pequeño cuarto tras el lugar donde ella recordaba, estaba el estante, ahora se extendía un hueco de aproximadamente un metro de profundidad, en cuyo centro se hallaba alguna especie de escotilla metálica gris con una manivela plateada en la parte superior, y un triángulo dorado grabado alrededor de la misma, con un hueco de cerradura en cada una de las tres esquinas. La unicornio parecía ausente a los ojos del dragón mientras contemplaba tal hallazgo.

—Lo sé, increíble. ¿Cierto? -Animó Spike.

—No lo sé, creo que... me inquieta un poco. ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Está cerrado, y hay tres huecos de cerradura.

—¿No has probado forzándolos?

—Son para llaves pequeñas, tipo candado. No hay forma de que pueda forzar eso con mi garra menique. Y si trato de derretir los mecanismos con mis llamas y fallo, podría quedar cerrado para siempre. No voy a arriesgarme. -Mientras Spike explicaba esto a Sweetie, Tod y Toby se acercaron lentamente al extraño objeto metálico, olisqueándolo con cautela.

—¿Cómo lo hallaste?

—En la parte de atrás del estante donde estaba el libro sobre el diamante púrpura, había un símbolo grabado con el motivo de la Rosa Eterna. Resultó ser que no era un símbolo, sino un interruptor que activaba la estantería tras la cual estaba esto.

—Interesante, suena como a algo sacado de "Daring Do y el Cáliz del Grifo".

—¿Has leído a Daring Do? -Preguntó, sorprendido.

—Luego de nuestra pequeña aventura en el bosque, me entró la curiosidad. Aunque estoy leyendo tan solo el tercer libro desde hace unos días. -Aclaró ella, quedando pensativa unos segundos después.- La Rosa Eterna... hace un tiempo dijiste que era una de las joyas más codiciadas que existían, ¿No es así? -Preguntó. El dragón asintió, no comprendiendo su punto.- Si bien el diamante estaba oculto en el bosque, en un lugar prácticamente inaccesible sin las indicaciones adecuadas, no estaba tan asegurado como esto. -Se acercó a la escotilla que el cachorro olisqueaba, examinándola con detenimiento a la luz de su cuerno.- Y a simple vista se ve que ambos, el diamante y esta escotilla, están relacionados.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Si la Rosa Eterna se guardó en aquel templo, ¿Qué fue lo que guardaron aquí? -Se volteó a preguntar, sonriendo ante el enigma que aquella entrada representaba.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo. ¿Qué dices? -Ofreció su puño cerrado, el cual la unicornio chocó al instante con su casco.

—Estoy adentro. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Espera, ¿Ahora?

—¡Por supuesto! Cuando la aventura llama, debes atender el llamado. -Dijo gallardamente. El dragón se alegró de tener a su compañera nuevamente a su lado para abrir aquella entrada.

—Bien, de acuerdo. -Se aproximó al lugar nuevamente.- Para abrirla necesitamos tres llaves, pero no tenemos idea de donde están. Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es buscar pistas.

—Quizá haya algo sobre esto en el libro de la Rosa Eterna, debemos estar atentos a cualquier indicio, frase u oración en la que se mencione alguna llave. -Explicó mientras tomaba el libro del estante secreto.

—Es probable. En cualquier caso, si no encuentras nada en él, puede que hallemos algo en el resto de libros y rollos de aquí. -Aceptó, ahora buscando entre los mencionados documentos del estante anterior uno por el cual empezar.- No te levantarás en la mañana. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ni siquiera tengo sueño, puede que incluso vaya a la escuela sin dormir. ¡No hay ningún problema!

—Te tomaré la palabra. Bien, empecemos.

Al instante, ambos amigos pusieron cascos y garras a la obra. Aquel misterio, su secreto mutuo, sería algo que ellos resolverían por su cuenta, sin necesidad de intervención por parte de sus hermanas mayores y amigas.

Mientras Sweetie investigaba el libro que hablaba sobre la Rosa a la luz de su cuerno, examinando con detenimiento los espacios borrados por el tiempo en la escritura, Spike inspeccionaba los rollos a la luz de las velas, intentando no pasar ningún detalle por alto.

Cualquier signo fuera de lugar, cualquier analogía, cualquier mensaje críptico. Deberían analizar aquel material de lectura con suma minuciosidad para desentrañar el enigma de aquella puerta.

El tiempo en aquella habitación pasó casi sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron sentados en el suelo, espalda contra espalda mientras el dragón sostenía los viejos rollos en sus garras, y la unicornio levitaba el libro abierto frente a ella, con el cachorro ahora durmiendo sobre sus piernas. En un momento dado, Spike se dio cuenta de que Sweetie estaba cabeceando, ahora con el libro apoyado contra la parte baja de sus piernas. La levitación había perdido fuerza.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Un poco. -Bostezó largamente.- ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la mañana.

—Rayos...

—Te lo advertí.

—No importa, no importa. Con tres horas de sueño será más que suficiente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro. No es como si necesitara ocho horas diarias, como cierto dragón.

—Mi desgaste físico es mucho mayor que el tuyo. -Alegó.

—Pero no creo que sea mayor al psicológico. -Bostezó nuevamente.- Después de todo debo soportar al menos a tres profesores terriblemente exigentes por día.

—Entonces me alegra no haber intentado ser músico.

—¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? -Preguntó divertida, con voz somnolienta.

—Nop. Aunque debería considerarlo algún día, estas garras tendrían cierta utilidad en ese ámbito. ¿No lo crees? -Preguntó alegremente, no recibiendo respuesta.- ¿Sweetie? -Cuestionó una vez más, siendo su llamado respondido por una serie de fuertes ronquidos que, de alguna forma, no alcanzaban a despertar al cachorro tendido sobre sus piernas. Sonriente, Spike finalmente enrolló los escritos; sabía que no podrían avanzar mucho más aquella noche.

Habiendo antelado la situación, había traído consigo dos almohadas y dos mantas. Alcanzando con su brazo la primera, se reemplazó a sí mismo con la almohada con extrema delicadeza, dejando que Sweetie reposara su cabeza en la misma, y sin mover al cachorro que dormía sobre ella. Habiéndose apartado, procedió a guardar su libro nuevamente, y a cubrir a ambos con una manta gruesa, asegurándose de que no pasaran frío en la noche.

Luego, acomodó su almohada contigua a la de la unicornio, recostándose junto a ella con objeto de hacerles compañía en las pocas horas que quedaban hasta el alba, además de asegurarse de que la su amiga despertaría a la hora indicada al colocar la alarma correspondiente en su reloj de muñeca.

Bien podría haber cargado a la unicornio y al ortro hasta su lecho, encontrando un lugar más cómodo para dormir, pero luego de lo que le había costado a su amiga el poder cerrar los ojos por un momento, Spike encontró que no había necesidad de arriesgarse a despertarla por ello. Además de que en la comodidad del lecho y la bolsa de dormir, probablemente ninguno de los dos despertaría a tiempo.

Solo un pequeño vestigio de luz de luna se atrevía a irrumpir en la oscuridad de la habitación secreta, donde tres seres completamente diferentes el uno del otro descansaban aquella madrugada. El dragón permaneció despierto unos pocos minutos, contemplando el bulto que representaba el ortro bajo la sábana de Sweetie, luego pasando al rostro de su amiga, vagamente iluminado por aquella gentil luz.

Intentó divisar las facciones que recordaba en la oscuridad parcial, luego sonriéndole, aún sabiendo que ella no podía verle, antes de partir al mundo de los sueños finalmente. Sin darse cuenta, se había acostumbrado a los ronquidos de la unicornio.

* * *

—_¡¿Pero qué es esto, Agus?! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Y encima es un capítulo corto! ¡¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?!_

—_Nooooooo esperen, esperen un minuto, no todo en mis escritos tiene que ser búsquedas fantásticas, batallas épicas y rescates suicidas. ¿O sí? ¡Démosles un respiro a estos chicos que no paran ni un segundo, por favor! Básicamente, quise aprovechar este capítulo para ahondar en ciertos detalles, y darle un hogar a este pequeño cachorro (cuyos nombres habrán reconocido al instante, lo sé). Y aaaaaaaaaaalgo más, ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que el segundo acto iba a constar de solo seis capítulos? Bueno, olvídense. Va a ser casi el doble de largo, lo suficiente como para contar el desarrollo de esta relación de manera correcta._

—_¿El do-...? ¡¿El doble?! Ah bueno, nos estás tomando el pelo. ¡Encima publicas con suerte un capítulo por mes ahora! ¿Te pensás que nos vamos a quedar si nos seguís descuidando así? ¡Para eso nos vamos a leer "La impredecible magia del amor" que al menos ya está terminado!_

—_Sí, lo sé, les pido mil disculpas por el ritmo de publicación. Es lo que me permiten mi trabajo, mis hobbies y mi familia. Y dado que tengo que ocuparme de dos historias por igual, postear más de un capítulo por mes se vuelve algo muy difícil. Aún así, tengo esa meta para antes de que termine el 2015: completar la publicación del segundo acto de "Diamante púrpura", y reescribir la primera parte de "Decisiones". Les pido me aguanten un poco más, por mi parte voy a hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para dejarles una lectura que puedan disfrutar._

—_Bueno, podemos pensarlo. Pero si publicas más de un capítulo por mes estaría mucho mejor._

—_Lo intentaré. Gracias por la paciencia, chicos. ¡Hasta la vista, y gracias por leer!_


	9. Juega conmigo

_Capítulo 9 – Juega conmigo_

Un extraño sonido molestaba a la somnolienta yegua quien, buscando su origen a tientas con sus cascos en la oscuridad, encontró la manera de detenerlo, e hizo un intento por retomar aquel sueño tan agradable del cual disfrutaba hacia unos pocos segundos. Un brazo la rodeó por la espalda y la acobijó entre sueños, y ella se dejó llevar por aquella nueva comodidad que había hallado.

La unicornio durmiente se movió para evitar la molestia que le causaba el resplandor del sol, que se colaba a través de las ventanillas del sótano alcanzando la habitación secreta. Al hacerlo, rozó su rostro con una superficie extraña. Al abrir uno de sus ojos se encontró con algo color verde pálido, y al mirar hacia arriba vislumbró parte del rostro del dragón tapado por el vientre del cachorro quien, en algún momento de la noche, había descubierto un nuevo lugar donde dormir.

Sonrió ante la escena, divertida, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Spike al despertar y descubrir que alguien había apagado el sol. Luego se percató de que, ubicándose sobre él y reposando la cabeza en su pecho, el dragón la había rodeado por la espalda con el brazo derecho. Si bien cualquiera que los hubiera encontrado en aquella postura hubiera tenido ideas incorrectas al respecto, el único pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Sweetie fue que el pecho de Spike constituía una almohada cómoda, cálida y agradable. Fue entonces que sintió que estaba olvidando algo importante. Sabía que, en medio de su sueño, había trepado por el cuerpo del dragón para alcanzar el punto de origen de un molesto pitido y así darle fin. Ese pitido era...

—Mmm... ¿Eh? —Al percatarse, rápidamente volteó hacía el brazo de su amigo que recaía en su costado derecho y buscó el reloj con la mirada. Eran las seis cuarenta y siete de la mañana—. ¡Rayos! —Gritó exaltada, golpeando involuntariamente el abdomen de Spike con sus cascos al incorporarse rápidamente. El dragón se sentó abrazando su vientre al ser arrancado de su sueño tan abruptamente, y la bola de pelo marrón cayó en su entrepierna añadiendo un extra de dolor a la situación.

—¡Ow! Sweetie, ¿Qué demo-...?

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Se disculpó, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación secreta.

—¿Qué mosca te picó?

—¡Me quedé dormida! Si no estoy en la estación en diez minutos no llegaré a clase. ¡Y hoy tenemos examen de "Elementos de armonía aplicada" a primera hora! —Explicaba con desespero mientras subía las escaleras al trote. Tod y Toby, con su costado vendado, fueron tras ella.

—Espera. ¿Les enseñan a usar los elementos de la armonía en esa escuela? —Pregunto un somnoliento Spike, extrañado.

—¡No es esa clase de armonía, Spike! —Gritó desde lo alto, abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

—Cielos, ¿Qué más da? —Se incorporó con dificultad.

Dirigiéndose hacia el estante secreto y guardando allí los documentos y el libro que antes habían usado, lo cerró al presionar la parte lateral del fondo falso. De la misma forma, pisó con fuerza la parte superior de la estantería adjunta, la cual se elevó ocultando la sección de la habitación donde se encontraba la escotilla. El dragón esperaba que todo aquello continuara siendo un secreto, al menos hasta que hubieran desentrañado el misterio. Fue entonces que subió en busca de su invitada.

Al llegar al recibimiento encontró a Tod y a Toby intentando extraer con fuerza el mismo ejemplar del día anterior, mientras que Sweetie de seguro estaba en el baño de su habitación acicalándose. Luego de colocar bien el libro correctamente una vez más, entró a la sala central con el ortro bajo el brazo. En ese momento, Twilight estaba bajando por la escalera con su melena algo desalineada, dando un pequeño bostezo.

—¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? —Preguntó, aún somnolienta.

—Tal parece que Sweetie debía levantarse hace casi una hora, y va tarde para un examen. —Explicó Spike.

—Cielos, no tenía idea. —Comentaba ella, ligeramente afligida. La potra bajo por las escaleras con gran agitación—. Sweetie, ¿Quieres que-...?

—Lo siento, lo siento, voy con prisa. Gracias, Twilight. Gracias, Spike. —Se paseó frente a ellos rápidamente, abrazando a la alicornio, al dragón, y acariciando con fuerza al cachorro que este cargaba—. Adiós chicos, ¡Los veré esta tarde! —Se despidió al partir, cruzando la puerta con la velocidad de un rayo. Twilight y Spike permanecieron allí parados, somnolientos y sin saber si debían regresar a la cama o iniciar con su día normalmente. Sin necesidad de un extenso intercambio verbal al respecto, ambos optaron por la segunda opción.

—¿Desayunamos? —Preguntó la alicornio.

—Seguro. —Ambos partieron rumbo a la cocina con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, pero el ortro permaneció mirando en dirección a la entrada de la biblioteca, ladrando hasta que esta se perdió de vista.

—Tranquilo, volverá en la tarde. —Lo consoló Spike.

Luego de parar en su hogar durante escasos segundos para recoger sus alforjas y saludar a su madre y padre que en aquel momento desayunaban, Sweetie Belle corrió a toda velocidad por las calles de Ponyville y no tardó mucho en llegar a la estación de trenes con un gran cansancio a sus espaldas. El tren ya estaba en el andén. Arribó al interior de la estación casi arrastrándose hasta la ventanilla, y sosteniéndose del borde con sus cascos. El encargado la observaba inexpresivo, poco sorprendido por la forma en la que se había presentado.

—Un boleto para... Canterlot, por favor. —Habló ella, jadeando en busca de aire.

—Son dos bits. —Sweetie extrajo de sus alforjas el monto solicitado y lo depositó en el mostrador—. Aquí tiene. Que tenga un buen día. —Saludó el poni mayor, pero la yegua lo ignoró.

En cuanto oyó al encargado decir "El tren rumbo a Canterlot saldrá en un momento. ¡Todos a bordo!" la unicornio tomó impulso y galopó a través del andén con desespero. Dado su agotamiento le resultaba casi imposible acortar la distancia entre ella y la puerta del primer vagón, pero la potra no iba simplemente a darse por vencida y desaprobar aquel examen. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, saltó a través de la primera puerta, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

—¡Lo logré! —Exclamó al incorporarse, adolorida, pero la puerta seguía abierta. En efecto, el tren aún no iba a salir. El resto de los pasajeros, en tanto, la observaba con curiosidad y extrañes. La joven yegua quiso por un momento que la tierra la tragase mientras se dirigía a uno de los vagones contiguos, y tomaba asiento frente a un semental mayor, el cual estaba segura, no había sido testigo de su "proeza".

* * *

Spike ya había sacado la tetera del fuego sin apagarlo, pues había hecho uso del mismo para preparar algunas tostadas con el pan que sobraba, en una placa de metal especial para ello. Sirvió el té en las dos tazas puestas en la mesa de la cocina, frente a la cual Twilight permanecía sentada leyendo el periódico matutino. Ninguna de las noticias era especialmente interesante, pero le gustaba estar informada de los pequeños sucesos que incurrían a lo largo de toda Equestria.

Su taza fue llenada casi hasta el borde, y el dragón dejó sobre la mesa el frasco de jalea de fresa que hubiera comprado el día anterior, la mantequilla, y un cuchillo de untar. Habiendo apagado el fuego, sacó las tostadas y las sirvió en un plato hondo que colocó en el centro de la mesa, luego sentándose y untando la primera con mantequilla. Fue entonces que se percató de que el cachorro no había estado a su lado, rogando por una rodaja de pan. Buscó en los alrededores, y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en las cercanías.

—Twi, ¿Has visto al ortro?

—Creí que estaba contigo. —Levantó su vista del periódico.

—Debe estar explorando la sala de nuevo, aún no se ha acostumbrado aquí del todo. —Razonó—. Creo que lo sacaré a pasear en un rato. Sería buena idea que pasáramos algo de tiempo con él. ¿Te apuntas?

—Seguro, tengo algo de tiempo antes de que empiecen las clases. —Aceptó sonriente, regresando a su lectura. Spike engulló su tostada rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala central.

—¿Tod, Toby? —Llamó silbando, pero no hubo respuesta. La sala central estaba en completo silencio—. Tod, Toby, vengan aquí. ¡Tengo algo para ustedes! —Continuó llamando al entrar al recibimiento. Tampoco encontró allí al cachorro, pero si alcanzó a avistar que la ventana lateral izquierda estaba apenas abierta, dejando entrar el fresco aire de la mañana con aroma a césped recién cortado—. Oh no, no otra vez. —Dejó escapar, alertando a Twilight.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó ella al asomar por el marco de la cocina. El dragón se aproximó a la ventana y, olfateando el marco, notó el aroma del cachorro.

—Se escapó. —Twilight se acercó al instante.

—¿Cómo que escapó? ¿A dónde? —Inquirió, preocupada.

—Tengo una idea. ¡Vamos! —Y ambos salieron de la biblioteca rápidamente por la puerta frontal, con la alicornio siguiendo al dragón.

El cachorro, en tanto, corría a través de las calles del pueblo siguiendo el rastro del aroma de su protectora. Debió tomar varios desvíos, doblando en varias esquinas y esquivando a la gran multitud matutina de ponis trabajadores, pronto arribando a la estación de Ponyville. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al andén y, siguiendo su pista, ingresó en el vagón cuando el maquinista no miraba. No muy lejos de allí, la alicornio lavanda seguía al trote al dragón que, cada tanto con la nariz pegada al suelo, rastreaba a su peludo amigo. Aquella pista les llevó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la estación donde alcanzaron a avistar que el cachorro subía al primer vagón.

—¡Ahí está! —Advirtió el dragón, momento en que el tren cerraba sus puertas e iniciaba su lenta pero poderosa marcha—. ¡Santo cielo!

—¡Espera! —Ambos comenzaron su carrera rápidamente a través de las vías del ferrocarril, siendo notados únicamente por el semental que atendía la boletería.

El tren comenzaba a ganar una gran velocidad en poco tiempo, y ambos debieron dirigir una fuerza mayor a sus piernas para intentar igualar al mismo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no lo alcanzaría a casco, Twilight implementó sus alas y tomó vuelo hacia la parte trasera del vagón de carga, aterrizando oportunamente ante la puerta que daba acceso al interior.

—¡Vamos Spike! ¡Tú puedes! —Gritó ella con aflicción fingida, extendiendo su casco dramáticamente por sobre la barandilla.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame! —Le reprochó, falto de aliento y apretando el paso mientras el tren se internaba más y más en los extensos campos más allá del pueblo. Empleó el resto de sus fuerzas en saltar a la barandilla, y cuando estuvo a punto de resbalar fue auxiliado por la alicornio para llegar a suelo seguro—. Uh, hablando de ejercicios matutinos. —Comentó mientras se sentaba contra la pared, agitado.

—No está mal de vez en cuando, Spike. Después de todo, Equestria ha estado en paz durante mucho tiempo... —Respondió mientras admiraba el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Aspiró el fresco aire de la mañana y exhaló con una notable tranquilidad, antes de dirigirse nuevamente al dragón—. Tal vez estamos fuera de forma. —Bromeó.

—Habla por ti, yo paso todas las tardes golpeando manzanos. Ejercicio es algo que realmente no me falta.

—Vamos, entremos y encontremos a esos traviesos. —Decidió al abrir la puerta. Pero al apenas entrar, ambos fueron detenidos por el vigilante.

—Oh no, no lo harán. No voy a tolerar polizontes en el-... ¿Princesa Twilight? —Su expresión cambió al apenas caer en la cuenta de la poni que se encontraba frente a él—. Oh cielos, lo-... lo siento mucho, princesa. No la reconocí. —Se excusó al reverenciarla. Twilight sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a situaciones como aquella.

—Está bien, nosotros lo sentimos. Nuestra mascota escapó y entró en este tren. ¿Cree usted que podamos echar un vistazo? —Preguntó amablemente.

—Por supuesto, su alteza. Por favor, pasen. —Se hizo a un lado, dando acceso al dragón y a la alicornio. Al haber casi llegado al final del vagón, el primero habló por lo bajo.

—Pertenecer a la realeza tiene sus ventajas, ¿Eh?

—Silencio, Spike.

—Por supuesto, mi princesa.

—Basta. —Respondió, divertida.

Una puerta después se encontraron en el primer vagón de pasajeros, lugar en el cual había entrado el cachorro, pero no había ni rastro de aquel allí. Avanzaron al siguiente, pero tampoco estaba. Finalmente, al apenas abrir la puerta del tercer vagón encontraron a su amiga unicornio sentada a la mitad del transporte. La misma levantó la mirada rápidamente del libro en el que estaba perdida, percatándose de la poni y el dragón que habían ingresado en aquel momento.

—¿Twilight? ¿Spike? —Se extrañó. En ello pasó por debajo del dragón un cachorro de dos cabezas a toda prisa, saltando sobre el asiento y apartando el libro para lamer el rostro de su protectora nuevamente. Aquella lo recibió entre sus brazos con felicidad, pero aún confundida—. ¡Chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

En un momento, la princesa y su asistente se sentaron frente a ella y le explicaron lo que había sucedido, mientras que el semental que les acompañaba permanecía completamente ajeno a la conversación, ensimismado en el periódico que leía. El cachorro no parecía tener intenciones de dejarla partir tan fácilmente.

—Parece que deberemos estar más atentos con ustedes. —Dijo Sweetie, mientras les acariciaba.

—A los animales pequeños les resulta difícil estar lejos de sus madres. —Bromeó Twilight, y Sweetie respondió con una pequeña risa—. Pero si es cierto que debe estar también con nosotros. Si Spike no lo hubiera notado a tiempo, podría haberse perdido en el camino.

—No exageres, Twi. Estaba siguiendo su olor, era imposible que se perdiera. Como mucho hubiera hecho que Sweetie se perdiera las clases de hoy... —Razonó, recordando que la yegua en el presente día tenía un examen muy importante—. Aunque eso también hubiera sido malo. Lo siento.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —Preguntó a la princesa, preocupada.

—Podríamos llevarlos a pasear. —Sugirió el dragón, captando su atención—. Hay varios lugares en Canterlot donde las mascotas pueden correr y jugar. Además, como dije antes, sería una buena ocasión para que se acostumbre a nosotros, ¿No lo crees, Twi? —Preguntó a la princesa quien sonrió ante la sugerencia, pero desde el vamos era obvio que no tenía intenciones de aceptar.

—Lo siento, Spike. Me encantaría, en serio, pero los niños llegaran a las nueve en punto y ya no-... —Explicó, luego cayendo en la cuenta—. Espera, ¿Qué hora es?

—Las... siete cuarenta. —Respondió al revisar su reloj.

—¡¿Siete cuarenta?! Cielos, ¡Aún tengo que preparar la clase de hoy! —Exclamó, aterrada—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable? Salí de casa sin reparar en-... cielos, ¡¿Qué clase de maestra se supone que soy?!

—Una demasiado neurótica. —Comentó, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—¡No tengo tiempo para tus sermones, Spike! ¡Esto es serio! —Se incorporó rápidamente, saliendo al pasillo—. Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que irme. ¡Ahora!

—¡Espera, Twi! —La detuvo—. Si la ves, dile a Applejack que hoy me tomaré el día.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Luego hablaré con ella, no te preocupes.

—Entendido. ¡Cuídense! —Respondió al partir con rumbo al vagón de equipaje. Desde allí, emprendería vuelo nuevamente de regreso al pueblo. Spike, Sweetie, y el travieso cachorro quedaron solos una vez más, tal y como la noche anterior.

—No tendrás problemas, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Sweetie, preocupada.

—Claro que no. Ayer era mi día libre, y fui a trabajar de todas formas. No creo que haya problema en cuanto a eso. —Explicó Spike relajadamente, recostándose contra el asiento en la manera más cómoda que encontró, ojos cerrados.

—Gracias, Spike. —Le sonrió. El dragón abrió uno de sus ojos, extrañado.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo de Tod y Toby, por cuidarlos así.

—No deberías darme las gracias, después de todo se me escaparon otra vez. —Respondió apenado—. Pero no te preocupes, no volveré a dejar que suceda. ¿Me han oído? —Cuestionó a las cabezas del cachorro, quienes no parecían entender una sola palabra. Sweetie negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Solo digo que no era tu obligación ocuparte de ellos, y sin embargo estás haciendo todo esto. —Continuaba, mientras el cachorro husmeaba en las alforjas de la estudiante—. Es muy tierno de tu parte.

—No es nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que sucedió. —Repitió. Ambos quedaron en silencio durante breves segundos, hasta que la menor habló.

—Oye, recuerdas cuando bajamos por aquel cañón para-... —Spike la chistó al instante, volteando sus ojos con disimulo al semental mayor que leía el periódico a su lado, ajeno a la conversación.

—Si Sweetie, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Dijiste que la próxima vez que saliéramos, yo elegiría donde ir. ¿Verdad?

—Eso creo. —Respondió con cierta duda.

—Sí, fue lo que dijiste. Y bueno, ya lo decidí.

—¿A dónde?

—Nop, te lo diré después de clase. —Le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa enigmática—. Seguirás aquí para entonces, ¿Cierto?

—¿A qué hora terminan tus clases?

—Mi profesora de canto no viene hoy, asique... si, a las dos de la tarde.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que no traigo dinero. La verdad, no traigo nada de nada. Salí corriendo de casa tras estos pequeños bastardos. —Acarició sus cabezas con fuerza, sus ojos invisibles bajo las garras del dragón y sus lenguas afuera. Claramente estaban disfrutando de aquel afecto.

—No te preocupes, no hace falta. —Aclaró, siguiendo la línea del misterio. Su compañero la observó con cierto recelo.

—¿A dónde piensas llevarme? —Preguntó. La potra recorrió sus labios con su casco simulando un cierre y el dragón suspiró con resignación.

* * *

Una hora y media después, el tren arribó finalmente a la estación de Canterlot con normalidad. Los pasajeros descendieron de los vagones y emprendieron su marcha con rumbo a la ciudad, la gran mayoría iniciando su jornada laboral. Sweetie Belle caminaba con el ortro a su lado, quien igualaba su paso y cada tanto corría a su alrededor. Spike, en tanto, permanecía cerca de aquel circulo formado por el can, observando las miradas curiosas que la gente dirigía al pequeño animal a lo largo del camino. Claro, los canes de dos cabezas no solían formar parte del paisaje urbano, pero el mismo se estaba portando mejor de lo que el dragón hubiera esperado. Estimaba que el infierno se desataría una vez el cachorro se hubiera separado de su cuidadora, para lo cual no faltaba mucho tiempo.

Tres calles en línea recta, dos a la derecha, y dos más a la izquierda después, se encontraron frente a los enormes edificios que constituían la Little Nightingale Academy, para talentos musicales. Los estudiantes se reunían en los jardines a su alrededor y emprendían camino hacia sus respectivas clases, mientras que otros se dirigían hacia la cafetería, no dispuestos a dar inicio a sus cursos con el estómago vacío. El grupo de tres se acercó hasta el marco de hierro finamente decorado que indicaba la entrada a la academia, y Spike se dirigió a Sweetie.

—Bueno, parece que aquí nos separamos.

—Te veré después de clase, ¿Cierto?

—No faltaría por nada en el mundo, y lo sabes. —Respondió mientras que Sweetie desviaba la mirada hacia el cachorro quien, detrás del dragón, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas arrancar una raíz de la tierra.

—¿Crees que podrás manejarlo?

—Haré el esfuerzo. —Suspiró—. Pero a cambio, yo elegiré nuestra próxima salida.

—Oye, eso no es justo. —Dijo con fingida disconformidad.

—¿Y quién dijo que la vida es justa? —Le siguió el juego, y ambos rieron. La potra entonces se paró sobre sus cascos traseros, abrazando al dragón con cariño.

—Cuida a nuestros chicos. —Le dijo al apartarse, divertida, para luego acercarse al cachorro que aún mordisqueaba la raíz, llamando su atención—. Chicos, tengo que irme ahora, pero los veré en unas cuantas horas. Spike va a cuidarlos muy bien, asique sean buenos con él, ¿Quieren? —Pidió amablemente. Las cabezas escucharon atentamente el pedido de la unicornio, pero quedaba en duda si realmente lo habían comprendido o no. Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte la potra les acarició con delicadeza una vez más y partió con destino a la entrada del edificio. Una vez su silueta se había perdido en el interior, Spike se dirigió a los cachorros.

—De acuerdo, ya escucharon a su dueña. Hora de-... —Volteó hacia el ortro, pero el can ya no estaba allí. El dragón creía haber sufrido en aquel instante un principio de paro cardíaco por segunda vez en el día—. ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora a donde-...? —Lo encontró a unos cuantos metros de distancia, restregando su lomo en el césped y disfrutando de la placentera sensación que el roce sobre su pelaje le producía—. Creo que necesitaremos un collar con una pequeña campana al terminar el día. —Se relajó.

Al cruzar la puerta principal, la unicornio contempló el bello escenario que se extendía ante sus ojos, siendo la sala del recibimiento una obra de arte dedicada a las figuras musicales más conocidas en la historia de la academia. Los cuadros de artistas famosos que años atrás habían estudiado en aquellos mismos salones adornaban las paredes tanto del primer piso, como de la planta baja, y cada día que asistía Sweetie fantaseaba con que su rostro un día formaría parte de tal paisaje. Dirigiéndose al primer piso, se encontró con varios ponis conocidos que asistían con ella a varias de sus clases mientras se dirigían a los casilleros. Los mismos quedaban a unos pocos pasillos de su ubicación actual, pero dado que había llegado a tiempo, no tenía intensiones de apresurar el paso.

—¡Sweetie! —Una voz familiar la llamó a sus espaldas, con gran alegría. Al voltearse, se encontró con el feliz rostro de su amiga de ojos azules, pelaje rosa y melena turquesa con aguamarina, quien le abrazó al apenas anunciarse. Exhibía en sus flancos una marca con tres gemas de diferente color.

—¡Aquamarine! —Devolvió el gesto, llevando un solo brazo a su espalda—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo fue todo? —Preguntó con gran emoción, recordando que su amiga pasaría el anterior fin de semana con la familia de su pareja.

—¡Mejor de lo que esperaba! —Exclamó con alegría—. El padre de Strike es un terrón de azúcar, ¡Y su mamá me adora! Almorzamos todos juntos el sábado al mediodía, y al atardecer fuimos todos a la fiesta de uno de sus primos. ¡Fue genial!

—Me alegra que la hayas pasado tan bien. —Le sonrió Sweetie.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hiciste algo interesante?

—Bueno, tuve un domingo algo complicado.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Es una larga historia. —Respondió finalmente—. Verás, el sábado fui con Apple Bloom a Cajun Swamp, un pueblo asentado en un pantano al sureste de Equestria, y ayer en la mañana cuando salimos nos internamos entre los géiseres de fuego para rescatar a un cachorro de ortro. Lo llevamos al veterinario tan rápido como pudimos, pero como mis padres no me permitirían adoptarlo, un amigo lo hizo por mí.

—¿En verdad salvaste a un cachorro de ortro? —Preguntó Aqua, sus ojos iluminándose ante la historia que Sweetie le relataba.

—Pues, si. Es muy adorable.

—¡Tienes que mostrármelo! ¡Por favor!

—El problema es que mi amigo también vive en Ponyville.

—Oh... —Se desilusionó—. Bueno, si algún día decides traerlo a la escuela espero ser la primera a quien se lo enseñes. —Le hizo prometer, guardando la esperanza de conocer a la pequeña criatura.

—Seguro. —Aceptó. No estando segura de si Spike estaría a tiempo en la escuela a la hora de la salida, prefería no darle a su amiga falsas esperanzas—. Por cierto, ¿Pudiste estudiar para el examen? —Le preguntó.

—Algo así... —Reveló con cierta duda—. Solo pude estudiar el viernes en la noche y ayer en la tarde. Pude leer todos los textos, pero aún así no me siento preparada. Cielos, y si no apruebo este examen mis padres no me dejarán ir a la fiesta de Boysenberry el sábado en la noche. —Relataba dramáticamente, con sus ánimos decayendo hasta los suelos pero luego irguiéndose nuevamente, intentando imponer algo de valor en sí misma—. Pero tengo que tener fe en que voy a aprobar. Si comienzo a mentalizarme con lo contrario, ¡Estaré perdida! —Exclamó sonriente mientras ambas enfilaban con destino hacia sus casilleros, ubicados uno al lado del otro—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Espero estar lista. —Contestó, algo insegura.

—Tranquila, lo harás bien. Solo has caso a mi consejo y no te pongas nerviosa. Sé que puede sonar irónico dado que la que siempre se pone nerviosa soy yo, pero tú has caso a lo que digo y no a lo que hago. Creo que así dice el dicho, ¿No? —Rió por causa de sus propios comentarios mientras Sweetie giraba los ojos hacia otro lado, divertida ante la actitud de su amiga.

—Sip, así lo dice. Entonces, ¿Irás a la fiesta con Strike?

—¡Por supuesto! No voy a ningún lado sin él, excepto a la escuela. O a menos que él deba trabajar, pero como nuestros horarios coinciden casi en todo, nunca tenemos problemas para salir. —Respondió sonriente.

Finalmente, las dos potras arribaron a sus respectivos casilleros, abriéndolos casi al mismo tiempo. Allí, Sweetie guardó sus alforjas y se dispuso a retirar los útiles de los cuales haría uso durante las siguientes horas. Mientras que su casillero exponía un orden y limpieza impecables, el contenido del de Aquamarine parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse encima de ella en cualquier momento, pero de alguna manera la pila de objetos que allí guardaba se mantenía estable. Tan solo a simple vista, las dos eran muy diferentes la una de la otra.

Ambas potras se habían conocido unos meses atrás en aquel lugar por pura casualidad, cuando la unicornio de melena rosa y púrpura había defendido a aquella poni, una completa desconocida en aquel momento, del abuso de otra que ella conocía realmente bien, y cuyo casillero se encontraba justo frente a los suyos. Ninguna se sorprendió al momento en que oyeron su arrogante y pomposa voz por primera vez en el día.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es el par de perdedoras. —Habló la equina a sus espaldas. Sweetie suspiró cansadamente antes de voltearse, encontrándose con una poni terrestre de pelaje gris oscuro, melena trenzada de dos tonos de gris más claros y ojos violáceos, luciendo sobre ellos lentes de marco celeste. Su marca era una elegante cuchara de plata.

—¿Silver Spoon? ¿Aún no te han expulsado?

—Ten por seguro que te expulsarán mucho antes que a mí, en el momento en que rompas las ventanas del auditorio con lo que tu llamas "canto". —Respondió, resaltando su asco al final—. Al igual que tu amiguita. En serio, no entiendo cómo pueden permitir a semejantes fracasos el estudiar en una academia de renombre como esta.

—Curioso, yo sigo sin entender cómo pueden aceptar a alguien que no puede ajustar bien las cuerdas de su violín. —Replicó, rememorando el momento en que había pasado cerca del salón de la poni terrestre, alcanzando a divisarla siendo asistida por su profesor para lograr tal acción. Esta situación la había apenado enormemente, y sentía su sangre hervir en el interior al saber que su archienemiga había sido testigo de ello.

—Sigue hablando, consentida de la princesa. Pero al final del quinto año, yo seré la única que salga de aquí con un título verdadero.

—¿Ah sí? Déjame adivinar, ¿"Peor violinista de todos los tiempos"?

—Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa. Yo que tu no dejaría que esa cutie mark se me suba a la cabeza. Después de todo, no te asegura que vayas a triunfar aquí. —Habló mientras tomaba de su casillero una hoja de papel con una gran "A+" escrita en azul—. Estas notas son las que lo aseguran. Y por cierto, de seguro el fin de semana te dedicaste a estudiar todos los sonetos de los capítulos siete a trece del manual Concerto para el examen de mañana, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto. Varias veces, para estar segura. —Exclamó ella. La verdad era que apenas los había ojeado el sábado por la mañana, y luego en la noche, después de la celebración en Cajun Swamp. El domingo fue un día demasiado atareado y había sido incapaz de tocar sus apuntes siquiera. Aquella misma tarde debería prepararse bien si lo que deseaba era aprobar.

—Ya lo veremos. —Habló con confianza, cerrando la pequeña puerta de metal, colocando los libros en su lomo y poniéndose en camino hacia su aula—. Espero que su profesora de canto no haya olvidado traer los tapones de oídos hoy. —Concluyó mientras se retiraba por el pasillo con porte elegante.

—Nunca cambiará. —La unicornio negó con la cabeza.

—Pasa de ella, Sweetie. ¡Eres la poni más lista que conozco! De seguro el examen de mañana no será difícil para ti. ¡Lo mismo que este! —Intentó animarla, pero Sweetie consideraba que en el último tiempo no se estaba esforzando tanto como debería.

De lunes a viernes, hacia un viaje de un total de tres horas en tren para asistir a clases. El resto del día se pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no le dejaba un margen de tiempo útil para otra actividad. ¿Sus fines de semana? Aprovechados para estudiar magia con su princesa favorita, habiéndose dispuesto a alcanzar su máximo potencial mágico. ¿Pero en donde entraban las tareas para el hogar en toda esta ecuación? La misma Sweetie creía que en el último tiempo había corrido con mucha suerte a la hora de dar los exámenes, pero como bien ella bien sabía, la suerte no dura para siempre. Y ahora, al recordar el tema de los sonetos, ella sabía que la suya probablemente estaba pronta a alcanzar un límite.

Cinco minutos después, ambas se encontraban en el salón que en el presente día sería utilizado por la clase de "Elementos de armonía aplicada" la cual, gracias a las princesas, no compartían con su enemiga en común. La misma contaba con treinta pupitres individuales y hoy, siendo día de examen, no era de extrañar que apenas quedaran lugares disponibles. Sweetie Belle tomó asiento en primera fila, mientras que Aquamarine debió sentarse en una de las sillas del fondo. No pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos cuando ingresó en el aula la profesora Fleur de Verre, una yegua de porte elegante con melena de cristal rosa oscuro, manto amarillo claro, ojos fucsia y marca en forma de flor de lis. La misma tomó asiento en su escritorio frente a la clase y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

—Buenos días, alumnos. En un momento mi colega traerá los exámenes. Quiero informarles que el mismo estará dividido en cuatro temas, y que un considerable número de preguntas en cada tema tiene variaciones dentro del mismo, por lo que espero sean lo suficientemente listos como para no intentar copiar a sus compañeros. Cuentan con dos horas desde que reciban su correspondiente hoja para contestar las veinte preguntas, y no está de más decir que cada pregunta bien respondida vale por medio punto. Dicho esto, les deseo suerte a todos. —Concluyó finalmente, cuando en el silencioso pasillo Sweetie alcanzó a oír los pasos del segundo profesor quien se aproximaba lentamente a la puerta. Aquella sería una larga mañana.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía, Spike había caminado con su inusual compañero unas cuantas calles con destino a la librería Knowledge Shelves. Era una suerte que la misma estuviera tan cerca de la Little Nightingale Academy, pues también tenía cerca un pequeño parque al cual podía ir a pasear con Tod y Toby, pero aún era muy temprano para ello. Aún le sorprendía el hecho de que el cachorro no hubiera intentado ir tras su cuidadora apenas hubo entrado en la academia. ¿Acaso habían entendido sus palabras? ¿Qué tan inteligentes eran las cabezas de aquella extraña criatura?

Tanto los libros como la experiencia misma de ver a uno con sus propios ojos le indicaban que los ortros eran peligrosas criaturas salvajes, agresivos y difíciles de controlar, además que no solían obedecer orden alguna por parte de nadie. Pero el cachorro frente a él no cuadraba en lo más mínimo con aquella descripción. ¿Estaba quizá frente a la única excepción de su especie? ¿O su forma de ser cambiaría con el tiempo? Realmente, esperaba que fuese la primera opción.

No les tomó mucho tiempo arribar a la librería, cuyo exterior aparentaba ser el de una tienda de antigüedades dada la exhibición de ciertos tomos en la vidriera, y los diferentes tonos de marrón en los muebles visibles. La campana de la puerta sonó y una Amethyst Star que lucía lentes de grueso marco negro descendió de las escaleras a toda velocidad con gran eficiencia.

—¡Bienvenido a Knowledge Shelves! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Levantó la mirada, sonriendo inevitablemente al encontrar allí a su querido amigo—. ¡Spike! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —Cuestionó al dirigirse hacia él.

—¿Esa es tu forma de atender a los clientes? Santa Celestia. ¡Quiero hablar con el gerente! —Anunció cómicamente, siendo atrapado bajo los brazos de la yegua, quien presionó su cabeza contra su pecho brevemente con un gran cariño, apartándose después al notar algo que empujó su pierna izquierda momentáneamente con fuerza moderada. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con un cachorro de dos cabezas ladrándole, amenazante.

—¡Cielos! ¿De dónde salió esta cosita? —Puso sus cascos sobre la tierra nuevamente, intentando acariciar al cachorro después pero el mismo le rehuyó al instante, corriendo rápidamente a esconderse tras la pierna izquierda de Spike, desde allí vigilando a la yegua desconocida con gran cautela.

—Larga historia resumida: Sweetie Belle lo salvó en un pantano y lo llevó a Ponyville. Como ella no podía conservarlo, Twilight y yo lo adoptamos. —Contó brevemente.

—Es precioso. ¿Tiene nombre? —Preguntó, perdida en los tiernos ojos del can.

—Nombres, en realidad. Tod la cabeza derecha, y Toby la izquierda. —Explicaba al tiempo que un fuerte sonido recorrió la estancia, proveniente del estómago del dragón—. Lo siento. —Se disculpó, rascándose la nuca.

—No tienes por qué. En la mesa de la trastienda hay un plato con bizcochos, si gustas.

—Genial. —Dijo Spike, partiendo al lugar indicado y siendo seguido muy de cerca por el cachorro.

—Tu ven aquí. —Habló a la criatura, levitándola hacia ella y capturándola en sus brazos. La misma gruñía en un principio, pero luego de unos minutos de sesión de caricias con aquella unicornio, se dejó llevar. En tanto, Spike trajo consigo los bocadillos ofrecidos.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? —Preguntó, con la boca llena.

—Tú sabes, no hay mucha actividad hasta las once más o menos. Por cierto, creí que dijiste que vendrías el martes. O sea... mañana. —El dragón tragó antes de hablar.

—Si molesto, no tengo problema en irme.

—Tonto, sabes que no lo decía por eso.

—Quería sacar a pasear a esa bola de pelo, asique voy a llevarlos al parque central.

—¿Y viniste hasta aquí, solo para llevarlos al parque central? Tienes campos extensos e increíbles rodeando Ponyville, cerebrito.

—Sip, pero los planes cambiaron cuando se escaparon de casa, y fueron a buscar a su dueña. Yo los seguí, de camino acompañé a Sweetie Belle hasta la academia, y vine aquí.

—Vaya... se ve que tuviste una mañana muy agitada. —Comentó, mientras soltaba al cachorro en el suelo y retomaba el orden de uno de los estantes inferiores—. ¿Y... cómo está Sweetie? Hace un tiempo que no la veo.

—Creo que bien. Se está esforzando mucho en la academia, y también en las clases que toma con Twilight. Francamente, no sé de dónde saca las energías para estar al día con todo. —Comentó mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de dos cuerpos ubicado junto a la entrada, con Tod y Toby acompañándole segundos después—. Oye, deberíamos salir todos juntos algún día. Estoy seguro de que las dos podrían ser muy buenas amigas si llegaran a conocerse. —Sugirió alegremente.

—Eh... claro, no veo porque no.

—Por cierto, ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda por aquí? —Preguntó, solícito.

—Mmm... ahora que lo mencionas... —Comentó mientras llevaba su casco al mentón, dirigiendo su mirada a los estantes superiores sin ordenar. Y así, Spike pasó varias horas ayudando a organizar la librería, siendo su fuerza y altura bien aprovechadas por la agradecida unicornio.

* * *

Dos horas después, Sweetie Belle salía del aula trece en el segundo piso del edificio principal habiendo completado su examen, y esperando junto a la puerta a que su amiga también lo hiciera. Frente a ella pasaban los rostros derrotados de los ponis combatientes que con valor habían afrontado difíciles preguntas, probablemente incluso más difíciles que las que ella acababa de responder.

A lo lejos, en el edificio anexo que funcionaba como auditorio, podía oír a la presente orquesta de turno tocando una bella y clásica melodía. La misma animaría los vacíos pasillos de la academia por los siguientes veinte minutos, luego de los cuales se cumpliría el tiempo límite para dar los exámenes y los salones procederían a vaciar su contenido en aquellos corredores. Antes de lo que Sweetie hubiera imaginado, la puerta se abrió y Aquamarine salió del aula en extremo nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, preocupada por su expresión.

—Lo estaré si la profesora me aprueba. Cielos, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil. ¡Incluso había puntos sobre temas que no estaban en los manuales! —Exclamó con exaspero.

—Pero había hablado de ellos en clase. —Corrigió mientras ambas se ponían en camino a las escaleras, a la planta baja, y de ahí al patio central.

—¡Pero eso no es justo!

—Está bien, ¿Por qué no mejor olvidamos un poco todo esto, y vamos a comer algo antes de que empiece la clase de Ensamble?

—¡Me leíste la mente! —La rodeó por el cuello con un brazo cariñosamente.

Al salir por la puerta principal, ingresaron al inmenso terreno que constituía el patio de la academia Little Nightingale, donde los alumnos disfrutaban de su breve receso antes de las siguientes clases. Algunos aprovechaban las mesas para comer en compañía de sus pares o parejas incluso. Los había también quienes preferían disfrutar de un pequeño picnic sobre una manta en el césped o, como ellas, quienes hallaban en la cafetería un lugar tranquilo en el cual pasar el tiempo de ocio.

Cinco minutos de fila después, ambas partieron con la unicornio cargando las dos bandejas mediante levitación mientras buscaban una mesa libre dentro de la estancia. En la bandeja de Sweetie había un sándwich de margaritas, un vaso de jugo de manzana y una malteada de fresa, mientras que en la de su amiga había un plato de heno frito, refresco de cola, una gran galleta de chocolate y una malteada de chocolate doble. Ambas se sentaron en una mesa pequeña junto a la ventana, la cual daba una agradable vista de los jardines.

—Oh si, ¡Esto es vida! —Dijo Aquamarine con gran alegría mientras frotaba sus cascos, antes de probar el primer bocado de heno.

—Tu estómago debe estar suplicando ahora mismo. —Comentó Sweetie, con cierta gracia.

—Que suplique cuanto quiera. Nadie que evite almuerzos como este está disfrutando la vida. —Respondió a su compañera, quien le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva—. Y sí, estoy hablando de ti.

—Vamos, me gusta comer sano. De verdad.

—No lo sé, tengo mis dudas. Pero me alegra que me acompañes con la malteada. -Continuó sonriente.

—Cuando quieras. —Le correspondió. Por un momento dedicaron especial atención a su almuerzo, antes que Sweetie rompiera el silencio una vez más—. Entonces, ¿Qué preguntas te dieron problemas? —Aquamarine consideró su respuesta por un momento.

—¿Cuántas preguntas había en el examen? —Un incómodo silencio gobernó la mesa, antes de que ambas rompieran en risas por causa de la poni terrestre.

El almuerzo continuó su rumbo normal, y ambas dieron gracias de no haberse encontrado con su enemiga en común en la cafetería. Al salir encaminaron hacia el edificio principal nuevamente, esta vez debiendo subir al tercer piso en busca del aula cuarenta. Sorpresa y dicha fue la suya cuando, luego de una estresante mañana de examen, se encontraron con un aviso en la puerta de su aula vacía, indicando que su profesor de Ensamble no asistiría a clases por razones personales.

—¡Gracias Celestia! —Dijo su amiga con un tono exageradamente dramático—. ¡Genial!

—¿Qué harás ahora? —Preguntó la unicornio, interesada. Aquamarine se detuvo a pensarlo un momento.

—Strike debe estar ahora en el trabajo. Creo que caeré de sorpresa a visitarlo. —Sonrió—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Sweetie Belle había acordado con su amigo que se encontrarían en la puerta de la escuela a las dos de la tarde, pero aún faltaban dos horas y media para ello. Lo único que sabía era que el dragón probablemente había llevado a pasear al cachorro. ¿A qué lugar podrían haber ido?

—Creo que iré al parque central a dar una vuelta. Hace un lindo día. —Razonó finalmente.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Preguntó, no deseando abandonar a su querida amiga.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Aprovecha y ve a visitar a Strike.

—Pero... ¿Estás segura? —Inquirió con cierta duda. La mirada de Sweetie, sumada a su ceja arqueada, no necesitaba de más palabras para hacerse comprender—. Está bien, está bien. Solo decía.

Ambas salieron a la calle por la puerta principal del establecimiento, atravesando el amplio jardín frontal, partiendo las dos con rumbos diferentes desde el marco de hierro luego de despedirse. El parque central de Canterlot quedaba a pocas calles de la academia, por lo que no requeriría de un taxi para llegar a destino. De cualquier forma, el cálido sol de primavera resultaba agradable durante aquella caminata, en la cual cruzó a dos de sus compañeros de curso que habían terminado el examen antes que ella. Aquellos la invitaron a unírseles para visitar un árcade que solían frecuentar, pero la potra se negó. A decir verdad no le llamaban la atención los videojuegos, y no alcanzaba a comprender que atractivo le encontraban los potros de su edad.

Pero lo que de verdad le agradaba era poder disfrutar de aquel tiempo libre del cual su ocupada vida carecía, dado que eran contadas las veces en que tenía la oportunidad de salirse de los rieles de su estudio, tanto de música como de magia, y disfrutar de un tiempo solo para ella, en el cual no debiera preocuparse por nada más. La falta de aquel profesor a su clase le facilitaba un tiempo que ella podría aprovechar para lo que quisiera, un momento en el cual se sentía realmente libre, y en el cual un mundo de infinitas posibilidades se revelaba para ella.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, alcanzó a avistar una puerta de madera con un diseño bastante particular al otro lado de la calle, algo oculta en medio de dos grandes y llamativas tiendas de ropa. Sobre la misma, un tímido letrero marrón oscuro exponía la leyenda "Canterlot Song" en elegantes letras plateadas, algo que llamó la atención de Sweetie. Siendo que nunca había visitado el parque a través de aquel camino, no era extraño que nunca hubiese topado con aquel lugar, y siendo que contaba con un tiempo considerable antes de encontrarse con Spike, decidió que no perdía nada con echar un vistazo. Cruzando la calle, la leyenda que antes había avistado fue más clara.

_Canterlot Song_

Lun a Vie – 10:00 a 00:00 hs  
Sab – 10:00 a 2:00 hs

—No había más información, ¿Cierto? —Se preguntó en voz alta, antes de dirigir la mirada a una pizarra negra junto a la puerta que antes había pasado por alto.

"_Plato del día: Lasaña de margaritas con jugo de piña..." ¿Un bar?_ —Con curiosidad, la yegua giró la perilla con su magia, abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral.

Al ingresar, un pasillo con paredes de ladrillo se extendía algunos metros frente a ella, descendiendo por una escalera hacia el subsuelo. Al bajar, vislumbro lo que parecía ser un bar común y corriente, bien iluminado y con un escenario con las cortinas cerradas sobre él. A simple vista, podía decir que había al menos treinta mesas bien distribuidas, de las cuales solo seis estaban siendo ocupadas.

Allí había dos camareras atendiendo: una de ellas era una pegaso de manto marrón claro, melena marrón oscuro, ojos azules, y una marca en forma de dos cucharas cruzadas. La otra, una unicornio de manto blanco, melena rojo oscuro, ojos color miel y marca en forma de tres destellos. Ambas vestían una playera negra con la leyenda de "Canterlot Song" en letra cursiva en el pecho. Finalmente, Sweetie decidió tomar asiento en una de las mesas, acomodándose, y la camarera de ojos miel se dirigió a ella al acercarse.

—Bienvenida a Canterlot Song, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—Uh, si... um, ¿Podría pedirle un café cortado, por favor? —Pidió amablemente.

—Desde luego. ¿Algo más? —Preguntó la yegua mayor, anotando la petición en una pequeña libreta con una pluma mediante su magia.

—Así está bien, gracias.

—De acuerdo, estará listo en un momento. —Iba a retirarse pero, dudando un poco antes, volvió a dirigirse a ella—. Disculpa la intromisión pero, ¿De casualidad vienes de Little Nightingale?

—Sí, ¿Cómo supo? —Preguntó, sorprendida.

—La hija de mi amiga va allí también, y lleva uno igual. —Señaló el broche en forma de un ruiseñor plateado en las alforjas que Sweetie había dejado al lado de su asiento. —Avísame si necesitas algo.

—Gracias, señorita. —La despidió. La yegua de manto blanco partió a una mesa al otro lado de la estancia, donde el semental que la llamaba se disponía a pagar la cuenta. Mientras tanto, Sweetie se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada la bella decoración del bar durante breves segundos, antes de que una voz conocida cortara con toda línea de pensamiento.

—Parece que ya has conocido a Scarlet Autumn. —Dijo aquella voz. Al voltearse extrañada, Sweetie se encontró con el pegaso de manto gris claro y desalineada melena gris oscuro a quien se disponía visitar el fin de semana próximo, llevando un morral azul oscuro en su lomo—. Hey Sweetie, ha pasado tiempo.

—¡Rumble! —Saludo alegremente al incorporarse, rodeándole por el cuello con un solo brazo por un breve momento, pero con un gran cariño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es la hora del almuerzo. —Continuó sonriente—. Y este lugar queda bastante cerca de mi trabajo. ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

—Por supuesto que no, anda. —Ambos se sentaron nuevamente a la mesa, enfrentados.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, ¿Ahora estás trabajando?

—¿Tan difícil resulta de creer? —Cuestionó, divertido

—No, no es eso. Es solo que la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que estabas abocado a tu banda. ¿Qué sucedió con eso?

—Continúo abocado, obviamente. Pero no quería que mi hermano siguiera manteniéndome, asique... bueno, se lo pedí y finalmente me consiguió trabajo en la sede en Canterlot de la Wonderbolts Academy. Es un trabajo mayoritariamente administrativo, pero por suerte tengo compañeros que lo hacen más llevadero.

—Vaya, felicitaciones. ¿Y... vienes aquí seguido?

—Todos los días. —Respondió la yegua de manto blanco y melena rojo oscuro al acercarse.

—Siempre es un placer, Scarlet.

—No para mi, tu y los otros dos me dan mucho trabajo. Aquí tienes, linda. —Se dirigió a Sweetie, pasando el café solicitado mediante su magia.

—Vamos, ¿No cuenta el hecho de que te hagamos compañía? —Preguntó Rumble.

—Solo un poco. —Respondió sonriente, y volvió a dirigirse a Sweetie—. Por cierto, Scarlet Autumn. —Extendió su casco, siendo tomado por el de la potra.

—Sweetie Belle, ¡Mucho gusto!

—El gusto es todo mío. —Correspondió, y volvió a dirigirse a Rumble—. Entonces, ¿Qué le sirvo, señor? —Preguntó, exagerando su papel y provocando que Rumble soltara una pequeña carcajada.

—Un sándwich de heno con zanahoria y una soda, por favor.

—Un sándwich... y una soda, listo. —Anotó en su libreta—. Por cierto, ¿Tocarán el sábado en la noche?

—Por supuesto, ¿Te quedarás a vernos?

—Estaré en primera fila, como siempre. —Aceptó, notando entonces que un nuevo cliente ya había tomado asiento—. Ahora vuelvo.

—Tómate tu tiempo. —La despidió, permitiéndole partir y ahora centrándose nuevamente en la potra frente a él—. Nos ha apoyado a mí y a mis amigos prácticamente desde que comenzamos a presentarnos aquí.

—¿Aquí es en donde tocan? —Preguntó ella, curiosa.

—Así es. No es un lugar muy concurrido en la mañana como verás, pero en la noche hay mucha gente que viene aquí a cenar o a pedir un trago. Se podría decir que ya tenemos "nuestro" público. —Se recostó contra el respaldo, orgulloso.

—Genial. Entonces... pudieron conseguir un vocalista, ¿Verdad?

—No, pero aún no hemos tirado la toalla. —Se irguió nuevamente, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa—. El problema es que muy pocos ponis se presentaron a las audiciones hasta ahora, y quienes lo hicieron nunca en sus vidas se habían acercado a un micrófono.

—Oh, cielos. —Respondió ella, sin saber que decir al respecto. Rumble sonrió al recordar lo que habían hablado durante su último encuentro.

—La propuesta que te hice ese día sigue en pie, si estás interesada. —Le dijo. Por un momento Sweetie no supo que responder. Ella sabía que no tenía tiempo para ello, pero entonces... ¿Por qué siquiera lo había considerado?—. Es broma, tranquila. Por cierto, ¿Entraste a la academia?

—Eh... si, es un bonito lugar. Mis profesores de verdad sienten pasión por lo que enseñan, y lo hacen muy bien. El lugar es verdaderamente espacioso, y a veces me paso por el auditorio a oír a los ponis ensayando con toda clase de instrumentos. Había entrado también con intenciones de aprender violín... pero perdí los deseos cuando me enteré de que Silver Spoon estaba haciendo la carrera de violinista.

—¿Silver Spoon? Cielos, eso es mala suerte. Ustedes se llevaban realmente mal en la escuela. —Recordó, lo cual le llevó a otro nombre familiar—. Espera, no me digas que Diamond Tiara también fue allí.

—Para nada, su padre espera que se ocupe del negocio familiar llegado el momento. Y de hecho, desde que actuó con Apple Bloom y las demás chicas en la fiesta de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos ha cambiado mucho.

—¿Diamond Tiara? ¿Cambiada? Lo siento, pero debo verlo para creerlo. —Rió al considerarlo, no siendo capaz de creer que tal poni hubiera cambiado para mejor—. Pero volviendo a ello, aquel debe ser un buen ambiente para estudiar.

—Si... supongo. A decir verdad, cuando me inscribí pensé que allí contaría más la práctica, pero casi todo lo que hacemos es estudiar historia de la música. A veces es algo aburrido pero sabes, no hay rosas sin espinas. —Bromeó ella.

—Sí, se lo que es eso. Cuando iniciamos la banda, creí que nos volveríamos conocidos al poco tiempo. Nunca estuve tan equivocado en toda mi vida. Pero eso no significa que nos rendimos, solo debemos seguir esforzándonos. Si conseguimos lanzar un solo éxito, habremos puesto el casco en el primer escalón de la escalera hacia la fama.

—Llegarán muy lejos, ¡Estoy segura!

—Gracias Sweetie, es muy amable de tu parte.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama esa banda?

—Hearts &amp; Wings. —Reveló con orgullo, claramente satisfecho con el nombre que habían elegido.

—Suena bien. ¿Se te ocurrió a ti?

—A decir verdad... no. —Se rascó la nuca con el casco, recordando la situación durante la cual había surgido—. Fue un día en que decidimos, finalmente, sentarnos a decidir el nombre de la banda de una vez, dado que si continuábamos esperando a que un buen vocalista apareciese para ello, probablemente nunca lo haríamos. Todo empezó bien, estábamos debatiendo como equinos razonables, pero a la media hora el debate se había convertido en una... discusión acalorada. Chip insistía en que la banda se llamara "Hearts" porque "tocábamos con el corazón", pero Daze y yo pensábamos que se oía demasiado femenino. Yo insistía en que nos llamáramos "Wings" dado que los tres éramos pegasos, pero el nombre les sonaba muy común y poco original. Fue idea de Daze el combinar ambos, y así nació "Hearts &amp; Wings". Pero ya es suficiente de nosotros, de seguro te estoy aburriendo.

—Para nada. —Negó con la cabeza, justo cuando Scarlet hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, trayendo consigo el sándwich y la soda encargados por Rumble.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias otra vez. —Dijo el semental mientras que la yegua mayor tomaba de su bandeja un plato extra, dejándolo frente a Sweetie. El mismo contenía tres galletas grandes, con tres caras sonrientes hechas en jalea.

—Los amigos de Rumble también son mis amigos. —Le susurró, guiñándole un ojo y provocando que Sweetie se ruborizara.

—Gracias, señorita.

—Por favor, dime Scarlet.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Scarlet.

—Por nada, Sweetie. —Respondió sonriente, antes de retirarse una vez más.

—Parece bastante agradable. —Comentó la potra, viéndola atender una mesa al otro lado del bar.

—En verdad, ha sido muy buena con nosotros. Incluso fue ella quien nos comentó que podíamos presentarnos aquí la primera vez que vinimos, cuando oyó que teníamos una banda. Por cierto, oye... ¿Ya almorzaste?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí. Hace un rato, en la cafetería de la escuela.

—Es una lástima, la comida de aquí es simplemente deliciosa. —Le comentó. Sweetie tomó una de las galletas con su magia y dio una pequeña mordida, concordando con su acompañante al poco tiempo.

—Lo es. Puede que mañana venga por aquí otra vez, después de clase.

—Bueno, entonces quizá nos encontremos de nuevo. Claro, si no te molesta almorzar con el guitarrista de una banda poco conocida. —Sweetie rió ante sus palabras.

—En absoluto.

Las horas se volvieron segundos para aquellos dos ponis que, sentados a una mesa casi en el centro del bar, platicaban sobre sus vidas, sus aspiraciones, sus amistades, y su familia. Hacía años que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, desde la escuela, y aún así se sentía como si su amistad no hubiera cambiado desde entonces. Finalmente, Sweetie decidió hacerle compañía a Rumble con su sándwich y pidió uno igual. El joven semental no exageraba cuando decía que la comida allí era deliciosa, y el toque cálido que la amable Scarlet otorgaba con su presencia lo hacía aún más agradable. Habiendo pasado tan buen rato, resultaba obvio para la potra el hecho de que volvería allí muy pronto.

Y así, entre anécdotas y risas, ninguno de los dos jóvenes notó cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que Sweetie desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared, notando que faltaban diez minutos para las dos de la tarde, momento en que ella se encontraría con Spike para ir al lugar del cual le había hablado. En poco tiempo y luego de pagar la cuenta y despedirse de su servicial mesera, ambos ya estaban en el exterior disponiéndose a retomar sus actividades.

—Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Sweetie. De verdad, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto. —Dijo el semental al cargarse el morral al lomo nuevamente.

—Lo mismo digo. Quizá nos veamos de nuevo por aquí, este lugar resultó ser muy agradable. Y la comida, muy deliciosa.

—Si... bueno, vengo aquí todos los días, así que es muy probable.

—¿A qué hora vienes?

—Más o menos a estas horas. Tengo turno en el trabajo de 7 a 11 hs, y de 15 a 19 hs. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, hoy mi profesora faltó a clase y por eso pude venir tan temprano. Normalmente luego de la segunda clase, más o menos a las 14 hs, tengo una hora para almorzar.

—Si quieres, puedo esperarte para entonces. —Ofreció.

—No tienes por qué Rumble, está bien. No voy a pedirte que sufras hambre por esperarme. —Bromeó la potra.

—No hay problema, en verdad. —Insistió. La potra lo consideró un momento mientras Rumble se sentía apenado por dentro, sin demostrarlo.

—De acuerdo, entonces... ¿Mañana a las dos?

—Mañana a las dos. —Aceptó, y Sweetie llevó un brazo a su espalda, abrazándole con cariño durante un breve momento.

—Cuídate Rumble. —Le saludó, luego apartándose y disponiéndose a partir.

—T-tú también, Sweetie. ¡Suerte! —Agitó su brazo, pronto volteándose y retomando su camino de regreso al trabajo. Sweetie le observó sonriente hasta que el pegaso giró en la esquina, y siguió su propio camino con destino a la escuela.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la librería Knowledge Shelves, el dragón y la unicornio lila, luego de haber almorzado un plato de heno frito extra-crujiente de la garra del hábil reptil, habían puesto cascos y garras a la obra para organizar las estanterías restantes. Tod y Toby permanecían en el cómodo sillón junto a la entrada, su apetito satisfecho y su sueño pronto a también estarlo.

Ahora, como era usual en el último tiempo, Spike le había permitido a Amethyst subir a sus hombros para organizar los estantes más altos de la biblioteca, dado que la escalera que allí tenían no contaba con la extensión necesaria y acercar los libros mediante levitación para luego colocarlos a tal distancia una vez más, uno por uno, resultaba en una tarea realmente extenuante. Aún así, la actividad que ahora estaban realizando era en verdad peligrosa, dado que la escalera a la cual estaban subidos los dos estaba hecha de una madera bastante antigua, apenas alcanzando a soportar el peso de ambos, pero ni el dragón ni la poni parecían preocupados por esto.

—Perfecto, creo es el último. —Indicó la unicornio al completar la hilera de ejemplares de una enciclopedia. Con mucho cuidado, la yegua descendió por la espalda del dragón y luego por las escaleras—. Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Spike.

—Oye, no fue nada. Pero a decir verdad... a este lugar le vendría bien una escalera más alta. —Comentó mientras descendía.

—Lo sé, se lo he dicho a mi tío pero insiste en no "cambiar la estructura general de la biblioteca". —Habló pausadamente, imitando la voz de Leaden Dream. Spike la observó extrañado por la forma de expresión—. Así lo dice él. Básicamente, quiere mantenerla tal y como estaba cuando su padre se la heredó. Si me lo preguntas, no haría mal agregar unas cuantas cosas más, hacer cambios que hagan más agradable el ambiente, y que inciten a más gente a entrar aquí. Pero ve tu a decírselo.

—Lo sé, el señor Leaden no es muy fácil de convencer que digamos. —Decía él, mirando por el rabillo del ojo con disimulo el reloj de pared y encontrando que no faltaba mucho para las dos de la tarde—. En fin, ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Mmm... nah, creo que estaré bien por ahora. Ya me has ayudado bastante. —Le agradeció, dirigiéndose a la trastienda y siendo seguida por el dragón—. Por cierto, espero no hayas olvidado lo del viernes.

—¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de hacerlo?

—Me gusta estar segura. —Sirvió dos vasos de jugo de manzana del refrigerador, pasándole uno de ellos con su magia—. ¿Y ahora qué harán?

—Ahora mismo, debía encontrarme con Sweetie cuando saliera de la academia. Dijo que quería mostrarme algo, asique ella elegirá a dónde iremos.

—Ustedes dos son muy amigos, ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó burlonamente, aunque en realidad la pregunta tenía otro objetivo. Aún así, el dragón tampoco notó su insinuación.

—La verdad que sí. Nos conocemos prácticamente desde que me mudé a Ponyville, y... bueno, me ayudó mucho cuando estaba enamorado de su hermana mayor.

—No estarás intentando ir por la menor ahora, ¿Cierto? —Intentó nuevamente. Spike se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no concibiendo aquella idea.

—Por supuesto que no. Es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Mejor amiga? La última vez que revisé, yo era tu mejor amiga.

—Puedo tener dos mejores amigas. —Respondió el dragón como si de algo obvio se tratase, pero la unicornio desvió la mirada con desinterés por sus palabras. A Spike le costaba saber si estaba fingiendo, o si realmente estaba ofendida por ello—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. —Respondió cortante.

—Vamos Amethyst, ¿No estarás-...?

—En serio, no es nada.

—Amethyst, por favor.

—¿Qué no tenías que irte?

—No me iré si estás enojada conmigo.

—Pues no lo estoy, ya puedes irte.

—¿Y no vas a saludarme?

—Adiós.

—¿Así va a ser? —Preguntó lastimosamente, sin recibir más respuesta que la unicornio dándole la espalda—. De acuerdo, no volveré a molestarte. —Se retiró lentamente hacia el marco que daba a la librería—. Adiós, Amethyst. —Saludó por última vez, retirándose finalmente. Segundos después, la unicornio oyó sonar la campana de la puerta, y supo que su invitado se había marchado.

—¿Spike? —Llamó, sin recibir respuesta. ¿En verdad se había ido?—. Es un idiota. ¡Oye! —Llamó al cruzar el marco esperando que el mismo la escuchara desde la calle, cayendo demasiado tarde en la cuenta de que el cachorro seguía en el sillón de la librería. Apenas había alcanzado a razonar lo que esto significaba cuando el dragón la capturo por la espalda, levantándola fácilmente.

—¿A quién llamaste idiota? ¿Eh? —Cuestionó alegre, atacando con cierta dificultad los costados de la yegua quien, inmovilizada, era incapaz de defenderse de sus cosquillas.

—¡Spike, no! ¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Suéltame! ¡No, por favor! —Alcanzaba a gritar entre risas descontroladas, moviéndose de un lado a otro en un intento por zafarse. Aquel era el punto débil de la yegua y, por desgracia, Spike tenía conocimiento del mismo.

—Oh no, me vengaré por eso. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para-... —Le decía, interrumpido en el momento en que recibió un fuerte cabezazo en el hocico por parte de la unicornio, liberándola al instante para llevar sus garras a la zona afectada mientras caía sentado al suelo.

—¡Já! Te dije que-... —Paró en seco al notar el gesto del dragón—. Spike, ¿Estás bien?

—Si... sacando el hecho de que casi me rompes la nariz, si. Creo que lo estoy.

—Rayos Spike, sabes que no me gusta que me hagan eso. —Intentó excusarse, mientras apartaba las garras de su amigo para revisarle—. No sé mucho que digamos sobre anatomía draconiana, pero creo que está bien. Es solo el dolor por el golpe. Espera aquí un segundo. —Se apartó, yendo a la cocina en busca de un trapo y colocó en su interior varios cubos de hielo—. Con esto será suficiente. —Rápidamente llevó el mismo al dragón, manteniéndolo sobre su nariz—. Lo siento.

—Descuida, me lo merecía. —Respondió despreocupadamente—. Y no te preocupes, no necesito esto. Soy un dragón, ¿Recuerdas? Sangre fría.

—Lo siento, a veces olvido que soy amiga de una de las criaturas más peligrosas sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero luego te veo usar delantales y vuelvo a olvidarlo. —Bromeó ella. El dragón simplemente arqueó una ceja, y comenzó a incorporarse.

—Está bien, ya debo irme.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Me ofende el hecho de que lo preguntes siquiera. Vamos chicos, es hora de irnos. —El cachorro se incorporó rápidamente, se sacudió un poco y se dirigió hacia el dragón, apoyando sus patas delanteras contra su pierna—. Te veo el viernes temprano, ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es más, llegaré con el primer tren de la mañana para asegurarme de que soy la primera en golpearte. Esta vez por tu cumpleaños. —Le sonrió.

—Siempre tan cálida.

—Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo, entonces... nos vemos el vier-... —Se vio capturado bajo los brazos de la unicornio nuevamente, correspondiendo al abrazo al poco tiempo.

—Cuídate. —Le dijo ella.

—Tú también. —Respondió, apartándose poco después y abriendo la puerta del local para permitirle al cachorro salir al exterior—. Dale mis saludos al señor Leaden cuando le veas. —Le dijo a la yegua, mientras la misma acariciaba al cachorro en señal de despedida, antes de permitirles partir.

—Seguro. Cuídense mucho. —Les vio partir con rumbo a la academia nuevamente. La unicornio permaneció allí, parada frente a la puerta del local mientras veía al dragón perderse calle abajo entre la multitud.

* * *

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Spike y el cachorro iniciaron su caminata, y al levantar la vista el dragón encontró que no había una sola nube en aquel lienzo celeste. El canto de los pájaros tan propio de la estación era mucho menos notable con respecto a Ponyville, pero allí estaba. Y mientras caminaban, el dragón dedicó una mirada curiosa al cachorro que caminaba junto a él. El mismo le devolvió el gesto, curioso, y Spike negó con la cabeza. No podía sacar de su mente el pensamiento de que el mismo can comprendía más cosas de las que aparentaba.

Cuatro calles más tarde, ambos se encontraron parados frente al marco de hierro finamente decorado que daba acceso al patio frontal de la academia, y el dragón aprovechó para sentarse a una de las bancas de piedra mientras el ortro jugaba a revolcarse en el césped a pocos metros de distancia. Spike intentó relajarse, recordando que no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y pensó en lo útil que le resultaría una siesta en aquel mismo instante. En un momento dado, cerró sus ojos por un momento y dejó que los segundos pasaran, hasta que oyó una voz que le arrancó del sueño en el cual había estado a punto de sumergirse.

—¡Este no es lugar para dormir! —Vociferó alguien a una escasa distancia. El dragón se sobresaltó como pocas veces en su vida, tomándose del pecho involuntariamente por causa del susto, y fue pocos segundos después cuando notó el rostro de una divertida pero apenada Sweetie Belle.

—¡¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto?! —Inquirió, aún agitado.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. —Se disculpó. El cachorro subió a la banca y le ladró alegremente apoyándose contra su pecho.

—Y ustedes no hicieron nada para detenerla. Vaya compañeros resultaron ser. —Les reprochó.

—Anda, levántate. Aún tenemos que ir a otro lugar. —Animó ella, dándole un casco y auxiliándolo para incorporarse. El dragón dio un largo bostezo antes de aceptar la ayuda.

—¿Y... a donde vamos?

—Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa. —Recordó ella—. Pero si debes estar seguro de querer seguir adelante.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Spike, confuso.

—El lugar a donde vamos está más allá de los límites de la ley. Pero créeme, valdrá la pena. —Le aseguró al final.

—¿Vamos a robar una joyería? —Fue lo único que la mente del dragón pudo razonar ante tales advertencias.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Negó ella, comenzando a caminar y siendo seguida por el cachorro de dos cabezas. El dragón permaneció allí unos instantes más, rascándose la nuca, antes de seguirla también.

—Si no vamos a robar una joyería, no estoy seguro de que vaya a valer la pena. —Murmuró con cansancio.

* * *

Y así, los tres iniciaron su caminata a lo largo de la ciudad, pasando por las tiendas más conocidas de Canterlot, atravesando las manzanas donde generalmente vivía la gente adinerada, e incluso pasaron frente a la casa donde actualmente residía Rarity en compañía de su amado prometido. Su hogar era básicamente una mansión con todas las comodidades, y un amplio y espacioso jardín frontal. Tras las rejas que delimitaban el terreno había dos ponis unicornios vestidos de traje y con lentes oscuros oficiando como guardias, pues dado que Fancy era un conocido empresario, resultaba más que obvio que debía contar con una seguridad eficaz, al igual que su pareja. Por más que hubieran querido pasar a saludar era seguro que ninguno de los dos estaría dado que el semental trabajaba a esta hora del día, y la yegua de seguro estaba dando los últimos toques y arreglos antes de la inauguración de la Canterlot Boutique al otro lado de la ciudad la semana entrante.

Finalmente, luego de caminar aproximadamente una veintena de calles llegaron a su destino, uno que Spike simplemente no esperaba. En un lugar prácticamente deshabitado, dada la ausencia de ponis circulando en las calles, se encontraban parados frente a una puerta de reja algo oxidada, la cual se ubicaba entre dos edificios más grandes. A un lado de la misma, un viejo cartel con letras borrosas ponía "179 Paradise Av.", aunque para Spike eso no se parecía a ningún paraíso, a decir verdad.

—¿Aquí? —Preguntó, extrañado. La potra simplemente asintió con ojos cerrados, sonriente—. Uh... de acuerdo. Tod, Toby, vamos. Veamos a dónde quiere llegar. —Los llamó a acompañarle y ambos siguieron a la potra quien, abriendo la cerradura con su magia, los invitó a internarse en el interior—. Estás segura de que nadie vive aquí, ¿Verdad? —Inquirió preocupado, pero Sweetie no respondió. Spike suspiró cansadamente.

Frente a ellos se extendía un largo pasillo de paredes agrietadas, cubierto por un techo provisorio de madera vieja. A simple vista, podía decir que aquella estructura había estado descuidada durante años, y seguía sin comprender con que motivo la unicornio le había guiado hasta allí. El corredor contaba con una gran extensión, y doblaba en dos esquinas hasta llegar a una puerta de madera la cual no requirió de magia para abrirse, dado que la unicornio solo necesitó empujarla para revelar el destino final.

Tras aquella entrada se apreciaba un extenso terreno cubierto por la hierba alta, con algunos árboles poblando ciertos puntos del mismo y proporcionando una sombra fresca y agradable. Tras la pequeña barandilla que separaba el terreno del límite de Canterlot, podía apreciarse una esplendida vista completa del reino de Equestria. Tener la oportunidad de contemplar una vista así sin necesitad de ingresar en el castillo era por demás inusual, por lo que Spike no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Se acercó a la barandilla sobre la cual apoyó sus garras, y contempló aquel espectáculo para nada recomendable a ponis con vértigo. Sweetie y su cachorro se acercaron a hacerle compañía en aquel momento.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó Spike.

—Aquí jugábamos con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo cuando veníamos a Canterlot de pequeñas. La vista es genial y el lugar bastante amplio, asique supuse que sería un lugar ideal para que Tod y Toby estiraran las patas, y también, para que tú descansaras. —Reveló ella, sonriente.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero estás segura de que esto no es... ¿Ilegal?

—Este terreno ha estado abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo. Además, como las ventanas de los vecinos no dan aquí directamente, nadie puede saber que estamos aquí. —Explicó despreocupada, pero el dragón no podía ignorar aquella sensación de que el solo estar ahí era incorrecto, algo que fue notado por la unicornio—. ¿Qué sucede, Spike? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —Cuestionó con tono de burla, y el dragón se apresuró a responder.

—¿Miedo? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír.

—¡Entonces relájate! —Sweetie le empujó con su casco y se volteó hacia el cachorro, invitándole a jugar con ella cuando levitó una rama pequeña en las cercanías.

Unos pocos minutos después Spike reposaba contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que poblaban el lugar, resguardándose del fuerte sol de la tarde. Sweetie Belle, en tanto, jugaba a las atrapadas con el cachorro de ortro, cuyo costado parecía estar en un estado optimo para aquel entonces. Esto no habría sido posible si se hubiera tratado de un cachorro normal, pero como Sweetie ya sabía, los ortros contaban con una capacidad regenerativa totalmente fuera de lo ordinario. Ella misma había comprobado la quemadura bajo sus vendas antes de comenzar a jugar, velando por su bienestar por sobre todas las cosas, y de la misma apenas quedaba rastro.

Las risas de la unicornio y los alegres ladridos del ortro a una cierta distancia, resultaban de alguna forma relajantes para el dragón quien, lejos de dormirse, mantenía los ojos cerrados y las garras sobre su pecho, aprovechando la ocasión para relajarse y olvidar sus responsabilidades por un rato. En un momento dado abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver a sus amigos muy cerca de la barandilla, y les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado. Pensando en sí mismo como un padre cuidando a sus hijos, Spike soltó una pequeña risa antes de incorporarse y acercarse a ellos.

—¿Vas a unírtenos? —Preguntó Sweetie, el sudor ya presente en su frente.

—Claro, no es como si fuera a dejarles toda la diversión a ustedes. Además, me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio en cuatro garras. —Explicó mientras estiraba sus brazos y arqueaba la espalda, haciendo sonar varios de sus huesos.

—¿En cuatro garras? —Inquirió, extrañada.

—El hecho de que pueda, no significa que deba ser bípedo todo el tiempo. —Reveló al dejarse caer hacia adelante, sosteniendo su cuerpo mediante sus piernas y brazos de la misma forma que un poni, sonriendo a la yegua con malicia.

—Oh no. —Previó sus intenciones, volteándose rápidamente—. ¡Corran! —Ordenó al cachorro que, en extremo excitado, no requirió de mucho esfuerzo para iniciar una rápida carrera, adelantándose a la potra con facilidad—. ¡Chicos, no me abandonen! —Suplicó teatralmente

—¡Pueden correr, pero no pueden esconderse! —Rió malvadamente, poniendo a la potra como su primera presa y comenzando a perseguirla al instante. No le tomó más de unos cuantos segundos acortar distancias con ella, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se lanzó en su caza— ¡Te tengo! —Dijo con sus garras extendidas hacia ella, pero sus garras y rostro se encontraron impactadas de lleno en un campo de magia color verde claro—. Oye, eso es trampa. —Dijo al despegarse.

—Yo creo que estamos parejos. Tu puedes correr a una gran velocidad, y yo... —Aumentó la intensidad del aura mágica que cubría su cuerno, y el campo estalló apartando el dragón a una distancia de tres metros, cayendo con su espalda doblada, pecho a tierra y piernas y cola sobre su cabeza, con una mirada que expresaba la desaprobación por sus acciones—. Y yo puedo crear campos defensivos y expansivos. Creo que estamos parejos, ¿No lo creen, chicos? —Preguntó al ortro que, con un exceso de energía, dio la vuelta al dragón a una gran velocidad de carrera, rápidamente regresando al lado de la potra, donde esperaba a que el reptil se recuperara.

—Esta vez no te lo dejaré tan fácil. —Advirtió mientas se incorporaba.

—No podría esperar otra cosa. —Correspondió Sweetie, con una mirada de confianza. Los segundos pasaron mientras los tres amigos presentes se mantenían inmóviles en sus posiciones, esperando que el otro diese el primer paso. Spike se valía de sus sentidos y cualidades físicas, Sweetie de su magia y de su astucia, y Tod y Toby de su tamaño y velocidad.

—Preparados. —Empezó el dragón.

—Listos. —Siguió la unicornio.

—¡Woof! —Inició el ortro.

Sin intención de darles tiempo a reaccionar, Spike tomó carrera contra su amiga y su mascota, quienes corrieron a una buena velocidad hacia el lado contrario del terreno, con dirección al árbol donde Spike intentaba tomar una siesta segundos atrás. Claro, el cachorro lograba correr mucho más rápido que la potra, lo que colocaba a esta última como el primer blanco del dragón. Según sabía, Sweetie podía formar un campo de fuerza bastante eficaz para protegerse, pero tenía la desventaja de que no podía mantenerlo para siempre, ni tampoco podía crear uno inmediatamente cuando el primero se desvanecía. Aquella sería su oportunidad.

Con el dragón prácticamente pisándole los cascos traseros, Sweetie iluminó su cuerno no para crear un campo, sino un lazo de magia. Cuando llegó al árbol, abriéndose paso entre la hierba alta del terreno, sabía que el dragón saltaría hacia ella sin dudarlo, encontrando que contaba con la oportunidad perfecta. Esto claro, no era así, ya que lejos de permitirle capturarla con tal facilidad, la unicornio lanzó el rígido lazo creado hacia una de las ramas altas del árbol, dio un gran salto, e hizo un giro en u el cual habría resultado imposible si solo se hubiera valido de sus cascos.

La potra sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo dado que tenía a un ferviente cazador tras ella, no pudiendo permitirse caer en sus garras. Tod y Toby iban justo delante de ella, y cuando la unicornio los alcanzó ambos se vieron perseguidos por la bestia de escamas púrpura. Viendo que el cachorro ya no corría a la velocidad de antes, supo que el mismo había agotado la mayor parte de sus energías. Pero Sweetie no quería permitir que el dragón le diera caza, y cuando vio que las fuerzas del mismo comenzaban a menguar y que Spike se acercaba, se arrimó mucho más a él para crear un campo de energía verde. El dragón se detuvo abruptamente frente a ellos, sus garras dejando marca en el suelo.

—Vaya vaya, parece que la presa ha superado al cazador. -Se burló Sweetie.

—¿Eso crees? —Inquirió con una ceja en alto, sentándose en el suelo—. Tal y como lo veo, ustedes dos están atrapados. Podrías usar un campo expansivo para tener una oportunidad, pero estoy a la distancia justa para que la explosión no toque una sola de mis escamas. Y por último, no podrás mantener ese campo durante mucho tiempo. Solo debo esperar. —Sonrió confianzudo, pero la expresión de Sweetie no se había visto afectada.

—¿Eso crees? —Inquirió ella, imitándole. De un momento al otro y contra el pronóstico del dragón, la burbuja estalló con gran fuerza, derribándole con facilidad—. ¡El que no lo hiciera, no significa que no pudiera hacer un estallido más grande! —Gritó alegremente, mientras ella y el ortro corrían en la dirección contraria, nuevamente hacia el árbol más alto. Spike se incorporó sin mucha dificultad y, poniéndose en cuatro garras, reinició la carrera.

—¡Esta vez los atraparé! —Empleó una mayor fuerza en sus extremidades, aumentando su velocidad rápidamente. Atenta a ello, Sweetie iluminó su cuerno y elevó tras ella un muro de tierra sobre el cual el dragón impactó, reduciendo su velocidad y manchando con tierra los espacios entre sus escamas, realmente difíciles de limpiar—. Oh no, ¡Ahora si estás en problemas! —Le advirtió.

—¡Lo dudo! ¡He visto caracoles más rápidos que tú! —Se burló ella, lo cual no hizo más que encender mucho más el espíritu competitivo del dragón.

—¡Tú te lo buscaste! —Gritó, dirigiendo el total de sus fuerzas a sus piernas para dar un gran salto hacia adelante. Valiéndose de su agilidad Sweetie se agachó y esquivó hacia la izquierda las garras de su contrincante, mientras el can le esquivaba hacia la derecha. Spike no dudó ni por un segundo el ir tras la unicornio, lanzando su cola contra ella con intenciones de atraparla. Viendo sus intenciones, la potra iluminó su cuerno y cabeceó su extremidad, rebotando el ataque con gran efectividad.

—¡Demasiado lento! —Le dijo sonriente, usando su magia para darle vida a las hierbas bajo el dragón, las cuales rodearon sus miembros a modo de enredadera, pero el mismo no corrió con muchas dificultades a la hora de arrancarlas de raíz mientras la yegua pasaba galopando a su lado, no habiendo contado con ello. Cuando Spike volteó a su derecha, justo detrás de Sweetie, Tod y Toby pasaron a la carrera, y el dragón no perdió la oportunidad. Sin dudarlo un instante, se abalanzó sobre Sweetie capturándola con ambos brazos, y cuando ambos estuvieron en el aire, dándole la espalda al suelo, el dragón empleó su cola para capturar al cachorro desprevenido, el cual no esperaba tal arremetida.

—¡Los atrapé! —Exclamó lleno de júbilo al girarse, los tres cayendo sobre la tierra del muro que la unicornio había levantado. Ahora, Spike permanecía con la espalda contra el suelo, Sweetie con la cabeza contra su pecho, y Tod y Toby a su lado, ambos mordiendo la cola de Spike con objeto de liberarse. El trío entero estaba ahora en extremo extenuado por la actividad, habiendo consumido la mayor parte de sus energías. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el dragón y la poni rompieran en risas por causa de ello, no esperando que el juego diera tal giro. Ninguno lo dijo en aquel entonces, pero los dos consideraban que hacía mucho tiempo no se divertían de aquella manera—. Te dije que lo conseguiría. —Comentó Spike, agitado. Dada su posición, sobre la parte superior de su abdomen podía sentir los latidos furiosos del corazón de su compañera, quien aún jadeaba en busca del necesitado aire.

—No lo dudé en ningún momento. —Respondió aún riendo, mientras se levantaba un poco al apoyar sus cascos sobre el pecho del dragón, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para sacar los mechones de pelo de su campo visual—. ¿No crees que es genial tener a una amiga que te ayuda a mantenerte en forma?

—Estás bromeando, ¿Cierto? Hago ejercicio todos los días.

—Con los brazos. —Le corrigió.

—Es lo mismo, ¿No? —Preguntó Spike, quien no se había percatado de que unos segundos atrás el ortro se había liberado de su cautiverio. El mismo ahora trepaba su cabeza ayudándose con sus púas, y Sweetie sonrió al notarlo.

—Ellos también quieren algo de cariño, ¿Sabes? —Le dijo con una mirada y tono sugerentes, luego disfrutando del divertido espectáculo que constituían las mejillas rojas de Spike al caer en la cuenta de la postura en la cual se encontraban, con el dragón aún tomando a la yegua por la cintura con sus garras. Sin mucho disimulo, Spike se apartó con sobresalto, el cachorro aún sobre su cabeza.

—Cielos, no quería-... solo estaba-... tú sabes que-... uh. —Intentaba explicarse, en extremo apenado. Sweetie no pudo evitar reír fuertemente ante la escena—. ¡Oye!

—Lo siento, pero te ves muy tierno cuando te sonrojas. —Se enterneció, provocando que el dragón se apenara aún más por causa de la situación.

—Cre-creo que i-... me recostaré un poco más. —Advirtió mientras bajaba al cachorro de su cabeza—. Avísenme si necesitan algo. —Se volteó y partió con dirección al árbol más alto sin esperar respuesta, mientras que Sweetie simplemente era incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Para cuando se sentó contra el tronco del árbol, disfrutando de la fresca sombra, el ortro ya estaba junto a él, apoyando sus patas delanteras contra su pierna mientras ladraba alegremente.

—Aw... aún quieren jugar contigo. —Dijo Sweetie al aproximarse, sentándose del mismo lado que el ortro—. Te lo dije, les caíste bien.

—O solo están esperando el momento adecuado para atacarme.

—No estamos hablando de Opal. —Bromeó Sweetie, ambos riendo por causa de su comentario un breve momento—. Ya, en serio. Es una suerte que se haya acostumbrado a nosotros tan rápido. Recuerdo que cuando Opal era pequeña, tardó semanas en aceptar que Rarity estuviera cerca suyo, o la acariciara siquiera.

—Para ser una gata de callejón, era algo exigente. ¿No crees?

—Es posible. Pero es una buena mascota.

—Nadie puso en duda eso. —Dijo Spike, para luego dar un largo y cansado bostezo mientras llevaba sus garras a la nuca, tomando una posición más cómoda. El ortro notó esto, y se acurrucó a su lado con intenciones de acompañarle en su siesta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sweetie siguiera su ejemplo y dejara caer su cabeza en el pecho del dragón, hallando una posición más cómoda para conciliar el sueño.

Platicaron solo unos cuantos minutos más, con el cachorro reposando en el espacio entre ellos, hasta que finalmente cayeron dormidos. Siendo que el día anterior habían pasado por tantas emociones, y el hecho de que se habían quedado despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche intentando resolver el enigma de la escotilla, uno en el cual ninguno de los dos había dejado de pensar hasta entonces, no era de extrañar que les resultara tan fácil dormir en un lugar como aquel. Una suave brisa de la primavera recorría aquel espacio de sombra bajo el árbol, trayendo consigo el aroma de las hierbas y flores de la estación. En el terreno habitaba un calor agradable, pero no excesivo, que permitía una relajación que difícilmente conseguirían en un caluroso día de verano, un fresco día de otoño, o un helado día de invierno. Era una de las razones por las cuales la primavera era la estación favorita de ambos, aunque ninguno de los amigos conocía este dato del otro.

Las horas pasaron a un ritmo lento pero seguro, y para cuando ambos abrieron los ojos el sol ya había descendido a una altura considerable en el horizonte. El cálido resplandor del sol de atardecer tocaba aquel espacio escondido en un rincón perdido de la gran ciudad de Canterlot en el cual, finalmente, ambos habían podido encontrar un momento de paz, alejados de todos los problemas que les aquejaban (especialmente a la menor), y sonreír a un sol de atardecer que indicaba el final del día, pero que preveía una hermosa noche por llegar. Sin importar las adversidades que debieran enfrentar más adelante, años después, ambos regresarían a aquel lugar, y recordarían con cariño el que habría sido uno de los días más felices de sus vidas.

* * *

Desde aquel particular inicio de semana, el resto de los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de una forma ligeramente peculiar para ambos. En el caso de Sweetie, ella se encontraba con Rumble en el Canterlot Song para almorzar y platicar. Hablaban más que nada sobre la música -el gusto por el cual sentían una gran pasión-, de los planes que ambos tenían a futuro, o incluso de recuerdos de cuando eran compañeros de clase. Quizá hubieran estado mucho tiempo separados, pero la potra sentía que aún había buenas vibras entre ellos, pero en ningún momento comentó el hecho de que el sábado próximo iría a ver el ensayo de su banda en compañía de Apple Bloom, pues deseaba que fuera una sorpresa.

En el caso de Spike, el mismo comenzó a indagar más en el caso de la Rosa Eterna. Sabía que había algo más detrás de la historia del diamante, y el enigma que constituía el espacio tras la escotilla no hacía más que robarle el sueño. Durante la mañana, asistía a la princesa de la armonía en sus trabajos personales y en el dictado de sus clases, sin descuidar al pequeño cachorro de ortro que correteaba por todo el lugar y cuyos nervios explotaban cuando había demasiada gente en la sala central. Luego de almorzar se dirigía a Sweet Apple Acres donde, en compañía de los tres hermanos Apple, cosechaban cuantas manzanas podían, y al atardecer los cuatro se sentaban a una de las mesas de jardín platicando y riendo mientras bebían jugo de manzana fresco, acompañados por una Granny Smith que dormía en su cómoda mecedora la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al regresar a la biblioteca, Spike encontraba que Sweetie ya estaba allí, habiendo salido de su hogar al poco tiempo de regresar de Canterlot, deseosa por pasar tiempo de calidad con su profesora favorita y su cachorro favorito, sin mencionar a su dragón favorito. Cuando ella y el ortro jugaban, incluso, Twilight y Spike solían unirse a ellos con la primera creando un pequeño campo de energía de larga duración que servía como una pelota para su mascota, y con el dragón jugando a "busca y atrapa" movilizándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Llegada la hora de la cena, Sweetie partía a su hogar para pasar tiempo con su familia, luego encerrándose en su cuarto con motivo de estudiar. No podía descuidar su carrera; debería trabajar duro si lo que deseaba era ganarse el título de cantante profesional.

Y mientras ella estudiaba y Twilight dormía, Spike bajaba a la habitación secreta del sótano en medio de la noche y, en compañía de Tod y Toby, retomaba su investigación hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Leyendo en paralelo un libro sobre criptografía, creía ser capaz de descifrar cualquier código que se escondiera en el libro del diamante púrpura, si es que lo había. Así, los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya era viernes, el cumpleaños de Spike, y el día que este y Amethyst partirían rumbo a Fillydelphia a presenciar el concierto de Wildfire. Pero antes, sus amistades le organizarían una fiesta dada la ocasión, pero mucho antes, apenas una hora después del amanecer, una alegre unicornio blanca de melena rosa y púrpura tocaría a la puerta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Saludó Sweetie Belle al abrazarle en la entrada de la biblioteca. El dragón bostezó largamente mientras le correspondía.

—Sweetie, que gusto verte. Pero... ¿No es algo temprano? —Preguntó, notando que el sol apenas si se estaba elevando en el cielo.

—Oh... lo es, ¿Verdad? —Pensó al apartarse—. Lo siento, ya me había levantado para ir a la academia, pero considerando que hoy tendría pocas horas, decidí saltarme el día para venir a ver a mi dragón favorito. —Explicó sonriente, sonrisa que Spike correspondió.

—Anda, entra. —La invitó. Al apenas pasar, Sweetie le hizo entrega del paquete que llevaba en su lomo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Llegará el día en que abras mis regalos antes de preguntarme? —Cuestionó con gracia. Negando con la cabeza, Spike procedió a quitar el envoltorio con cuidado, encontrando bajo el mismo una caja de madera oscura tallada a casco. Al abrirla, un pequeño disco dorado en el interior comenzó a girar, reproduciendo una bella melodía con tintes melancólicos. El dragón permaneció allí, contemplando el girar del disco mientras apreciaba la preciosa música que producía. Cuando la misma comenzó a repetirse por cuarta vez, el dragón la cerró finalmente y dirigió su atención a la unicornio expectante a su lado—. Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció?

—Es preciosa. Muchas gracias, Sweetie. —Se aproximó a abrazarle, la potra parándose sobre sus cascos traseros para lograr tal acción.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. La hice yo misma. —Reveló finalmente.

—¿En verdad?

—Empecé a prepararla a principios de año, luego de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

—Sabes que no hacía falta. Me encanta, de verdad, pero no tenías que esforzarte tanto.

—Lo hice porque así lo deseaba. Quería agradecerte de alguna forma todo lo que habías hecho por mí.

—Si vamos al caso, tú hiciste mucho más por mí en aquel entonces. Me estás poniendo en falta. —Fingió vergüenza, provocando la risa en su compañera—. Disculpa, ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Oh no, no vas a prepararme el desayuno. Yo debería ser quien lo sugiriera.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! Lo que significa que yo te prepararé el desayuno esta vez.

—Vamos, eso es una tonte-... -Fue interrumpido cuando la potra levantó el casco con gran seriedad.

—No para mí. Insisto.

—De acuerdo... si tanto lo deseas, todo tuyo. —Le dio permiso.

Sin perder tiempo, Sweetie se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con su labor, mientras que Spike subía a su cuarto para dejar la caja de música en un lugar adecuado, oyendo al pasar la pausada respiración de una durmiente Twilight, así como del durmiente cachorro que la acompañaba en su cama.

Dado que la mencionada caja tenía un gran espacio en el lado izquierdo junto al disco dorado perforado, aprovechó el mismo para colocar la gema en forma de corazón que le había sido regalada por aquella potra cuatro meses atrás. Sonrió al contemplar la imagen que aquellos dos regalos proyectaban, y pensó que para el cumpleaños de Sweetie, para el cual no faltaban más de dos meses, también debería preparar algo especial. Habiendo dejado su cuarto completamente en orden, procedió a regresar a la cocina, encontrándose con una potra pensativa frente a un bol de cerámica cuyo interior ardía en llamas.

—Sweetie Belle, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo siento.

—Cielos, ¿Qué había ahí dentro? ¿Combustible?

—Cereales y leche.

—Te das cuenta de que eso no tiene sentido, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, aún sin encontrar lógica alguna a la situación. Sweetie permanecía con la cabeza gacha, decepcionada de sí misma—. Anda, no te pongas así. Siéntate, prepararé unas tostadas para los dos, ¿Está bien? —La potra levantó la vista entonces, con un asomo de sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Le dijo, mientras el dragón soplaba el bol para apagar el fuego.

—Twilight de seguro dormirá hasta tarde, ya que canceló las clases de hoy por mi cumpleaños, asique tenemos bastante tiempo para desayunar. Sweetie se sentó a la mesa, y vio al dragón trabajar desde ahí.

—Spike, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Seguro, ¿Qué es?

—¿Estás durmiendo bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé, te veo algo... cansado. Y no creo que sea solo porque es algo temprano.

—He estado bajando al sótano cuando Twilight se va a dormir para investigar los documentos del estante secreto. Es por eso que he estado descansando muy pocas horas.

—Entonces, ¿Hubo algún avance con la investigación?

—Uh... ¿Por qué no desayunamos antes? Te lo contaré todo allá abajo. —Pidió.

El dragón preparó cuatro tostadas en una placa metálica luego de hervir el agua de la tetera. Sirvió café para los dos, esperando que ello le ayudara a despabilarse, y dejó sobre la mesa dos frascos de jalea y un pote de mantequilla para acompañar. Se tomaron no más de media hora para disfrutar de aquel desayuno mientras hablaban de trivialidades, la unicornio bromeando sobre para qué cosas aprovecharía el haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Finalmente, luego de disfrutar de su tranquilo desayuno y luego de comprobar que la princesa de la armonía aún durmiese profundamente, ambos descendieron por las escaleras del sótano.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste? —Preguntó Sweetie, una vez se encontraron en el interior del cuarto secreto. Spike retiró el libro y los documentos del estante y los colocó sobre la mesa del candelabro ubicada en el centro del sótano.

—Es un callejón sin salida. —Reveló abrumado, mientras sostenía el libro y lo ojeaba frente a Sweetie—. Ni el libro ni los escritos mencionan nada respecto a las tres llaves, y no parece haber un código oculto que conduzca hacia ellas. El mapa no tiene más indicaciones que las que llevan al templo donde estaba guardada la Rosa Eterna, y... —Mientras hablaba, el alto peso y baja resistencia del antiguo libro jugaron en su contra finalmente, y Spike quedó sosteniendo una parte de la tapa en cada garra mientras un revoltijo de hojas caía a sus pies. Exasperado, dejó caer las dos mitades de la tapa—. Rayos, nada está saliendo bien. —Dejó escapar al apoyarse en la mesa del candelabro. Sweetie se preocupó por él al notar que realmente aquel misterio le estaba consumiendo, y pronto comenzó a juntar las hojas desparramadas mediante su magia.

—Tranquilo Spike, solo tenemos que seguir investigando. No hay enigma que no tenga-... —Se detuvo luego de haber juntado las hojas, cuando al levantar una de las tapas el mapa cayó a sus cascos, la tela bajo la cual se guardaba, desgarrada. Por un momento creyó que lo había imaginado, pero realmente había visto algo en el momento en que la levitó. Y así, al acercarla a ella, arrancó con cuidado la tela de la tapa, revelando una leyenda escrita con una fina caligrafía—. ¿Spike? Tal vez quieras ver esto. —Le llamó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucé-...? Preguntó al voltearse, alcanzando a vislumbrar la escritura en la tapa abierta—. Me estás tomando el pelo. —Susurró al acercarse.

—"La luz indicada nos guía en la oscuridad, pero demasiada luz nos enceguece. A.". —Leyó en voz alta Sweetie. Spike frunció el seño, extrañado.

—¿Un acertijo?

—Es posible.

—¿Pero qué significa eso?

—Significa que... ¿No debes quedarte mirando al sol por mucho tiempo? —Bromeó Sweetie, no encontrando otra posible respuesta.

—La luz indicada nos guía en la oscuridad, pero demasiada luz nos enceguece... ¿De qué clase de luz habla? —Intentó razonar, mientras que Sweetie tomaba la tapa y la observaba a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventanilla, esperando encontrar algo—. Estoy seguro de que no es esa clase de luz, Sweetie.

—¿Y cuál es tu idea?

—La luz indicada... sabemos que no puede ser la del sol, sería demasiado fácil. Tampoco es la luz eléctrica, o la luz del fuego, ya que habríamos visto algo en el libro o en el mapa hace mucho tiempo. —Continuó pensativo, pronto una posibilidad presentándose ante él—. ¿Qué tal si habla de la luz ultravioleta?

—¿Luz ultravioleta?

—Es un tipo de radiación con una longitud de onda diferente a la luz visible. —Explicó él, pero Sweetie sintió que le habían hablado en un idioma completamente distinto al suyo, algo que Spike notó con facilidad a través de su expresión—. Es una luz negra que permite ver cosas que no verías a la luz normal, y se ha usado mucho en los últimos años. Quizá en aquel entonces su uso no era tan conocido como ahora.

—Valdría la pena intentarlo. Pero... ¿Cómo conseguimos luz ultravioleta?

—Creo que hay una tienda en Canterlot que vende lámparas que la producen. Podríamos averiguar allí. —Decía Spike, cuando lo recordó—. Espera un minuto... —Subió rápidamente a la planta baja y buscó entre los estantes de la sala central, hallando un libro rápidamente y extendiéndolo a Sweetie al apenas bajar.

—"Hágalo usted mismo. Hechizos que te sacarán de más de un apuro" —Leyó en voz alta, sorprendiéndose por la conveniencia—. ¿En verdad?

—Así es. Está por... aquí. Dice que mediante el hechizo adecuado puedes emitir este tipo de luz mediante tu propio cuerno. ¡Genial! —Se alegró, pero poco después su expresión denotó cierta duda.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tiene una advertencia: "El presente hechizo es de nivel avanzado. Se recomienda precaución ante su uso." —Reveló—. Puede que necesitemos de la ayuda de Twilight esta vez.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso no sabes frente a quien estás parado? —Preguntó Sweetie, pero la expresión de Spike no cambió—. Vamos, ¡Soy la pupila de la genial Twilight Sparkle! Creo que puedo manejar esto.

—¿Segura de que quieres intentarlo?

—He llegado demasiado lejos en mis estudios de la magia. No creo que emitir una luz diferente sea tan complicado. —Intentó mostrar una gran confianza, aunque nunca en su vida había intentado llevar a cabo un hechizo de nivel avanzado. Pero aquel solo implicaba emitir una luz, y estaba segura de que no podía ser tan difícil—. Anda, no te preocupes. Veamos... —Levitó el libro hacia ella, leyendo la sección indicada rápidamente—. Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo.

La potra cerró sus ojos delicadamente y relajó su cuerpo. Su cuerno comenzó a emitir el típico resplandor verde que hacía acto de presencia cuando pretendía utilizar la levitación o cualquier otro hechizo, pero el mismo no tardó en comenzar a oscurecerse lentamente, cambiando su tonalidad verde clara a una gris verdosa. Spike comenzó a preocuparse cuando notó en la mueca de Sweetie que la misma se estaba esforzando en sobremanera para lograr su cometido, alcanzando a vislumbrar unas pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose en su frente, pero guardo silencio para evitar romper su concentración.

—Spike, ten listo el libro. Estoy a punto de lograrlo. —Ordenó ella. Spike tomó las hojas reunidas del libro y las puso frente a ella, no dispuestos a perder su oportunidad si la yegua no podía mantener el hechizo por un tiempo prolongado.

—Aquí está, cuando tu digas.

El resplandor en el cuerno de Sweetie se había vuelto completamente oscuro, pero aún no emitía luz alguna. La unicornio estaba empleando todas sus energías en alcanzar el punto que el libro señalaba para emitir aquella radiación tan especial, no debiendo rebasar el límite establecido dado que ello podría dar lugar a "complicaciones" en el proceso. Pero ella había logrado completar con éxito hechizos similares. El que fuera uno "avanzado" no cambiaba las cosas en lo más mínimo. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía, ya que de un momento a otro, la estabilidad que había mantenido hasta entonces en la magia de su cuerno se perdió, así como cualquier control que mantuviera sobre la misma, y aquel destello mágico se convirtió en un impacto de fuego negro que dio de lleno sobre el libro, incinerando en poco tiempo cada una de sus páginas.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Rayos, no! —Intentó apagar las llamas con sus garras tan rápido como pudo, pero no fue capaz de extinguir a tiempo aquel extraño fuego generado. Antes de lo que hubiera creído, las cenizas del libro yacían frente a él sobre un ennegrecido suelo de madera, apenas restando trozos de la tapa terminados en negro. De aquella versión de la leyenda, ahora no quedaban más que recuerdos—. No... —Susurró Spike por última vez, arrodillado frente a los restos de aquella leyenda. A una escasa distancia del dragón, una unicornio con el rostro y sus cabellos manchados de hollín permanecía petrificada, incrédula del terrible error que acababa de cometer.

—No puede ser... Spike, lo-... lo siento. Lo siento mucho. —Se lamentó, su voz quebrándose al poco tiempo—. Por favor, perdóname. —Solo entonces, el dragón volteó con expresión incrédula a ver a su compañera y amiga quien mantenía la mirada baja. Su cuerpo estaba manchado por el hollín proveniente del libro y del hechizo, y las lágrimas resaltaban en sus mejillas sucias. Aunque no hubiera estado en aquel estado, el dragón nunca hubiera podido enojarse con la unicornio. Simplemente no era capaz.

—Sweetie... e-está bien, no tienes por qué ponerte así.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó, sobresaltando al dragón—. Quemé el libro. Era la única pista que teníamos para descifrar el misterio... y yo la destruí. —Continuaba lamentándose.

—No lo hiciste con intención.

—Ese es el punto. Se suponía que esto debía ser fácil para mi... pero aún no puedo manejar mis poderes. Ni siquiera pude crear un campo lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Apple Bloom, a Tod, a Toby. —Recordó su falta anterior, cometida unos días atrás.

—Esas cosas llevan tiempo, pero lo lograrás. Solo tienes que-...

—No es así. —Negó ella, sollozante—. Twilight no va a decírmelo, pero esos campos son de un nivel intermedio y ya no debería tener problemas con ellos, pero aún no soy capaz de crear uno decente ni siquiera para mí. No soy más que una fracasada, pretendiendo ser algo que no soy. —Continuaba lamentándose, su corazón realmente afectado al creer ser incapaz de estar a la altura de la unicornio que, ella creía, debía ser. Sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada más, Spike la tomó por los hombros, captando su atención.

—¡Oye! Espabila de una vez. No voy a dejar que te sigas menospreciando así. —Le dijo finalmente. Las lágrimas de la potra aún presentes en sus mejillas—. En primer lugar, apenas llevas casi un año entrenando tu magia, no puedes esperar a tener un dominio como el de Twilight en tan poco tiempo. Ella entrenó toda su vida para llegar a ser la unicornio que es hoy, y no tengo duda de que algún día tu también alcanzarás ese nivel, incluso uno mayor. —Intentó animarla. Sweetie sonrió tristemente, enjugándose las lágrimas y provocando una mancha incluso más notoria.

—Solo lo estás diciendo para que deje de llorar como una potrilla. —Rió tristemente, contemplando su casco manchado.

—Claro que no... aunque la verdad desearía que no lo hicieras. —Se aproximó incluso más a ella, abrazándole con cariño, esperando que ello fuera suficiente para tranquilizarla—. Me duele oírte llorar, Sweetie. —Le dijo. La potra permaneció petrificada durante breves instantes, antes de decidir corresponder al abrazo, dejando que el cariño y comprensión de su compañero se llevaran consigo la tristeza en su corazón. Permanecieron así durante un largo rato, solo apartándose cuando el nudo en la garganta de la potra había desaparecido casi por completo.

—Gra-... —Intentó hablar, tragando saliva—. Gracias, Spike.

—Hey, no es nada. Sabes que mi hombro siempre está disponible, por si lo necesitas. —Respondió con gracia, y la unicornio le sonrió.

—Eres un gran amigo.

—¿Solo un gran amigo? Creo que a estas alturas soy más que eso. —Corrigió él, haciéndola reír—. Solo... prométeme que no volverás a ponerte así. ¿De acuerdo?

—Creo que te hice prometer lo mismo en la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, ¿No es así? —Recordó ella.

—Entonces será mejor que cuidemos más el uno del otro, de ahora en adelante. —Razonó él, mientras la potra desviaba la mirada hacia el montón de cenizas.

—Siento lo del libro.

—Descuida, estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo sin necesidad de ello. —Notó la hoja doblada que aún restaba en la mesa del candelabro—. De hecho, aún nos queda el mapa.

—Será mejor que me aleje de él entonces, no queremos quemar lo poco que queda.

—No seas tonta. —Le respondió, notando entonces que su cuerno había comenzado a brillar con aquella aura negra nuevamente, oyendo los quejidos de la unicornio que le soltaba—. ¿Sweetie?

—Spike, ¡Apártate de mi! ¡Es un remanente! —Exclamó ella, empujándole. El dragón apenas se apartó a un metro, no comprendiendo lo que le sucedía a Sweetie— ¡Cúbrete! —Advirtió por última vez, y el dragón se dejó caer cuerpo a tierra, la mesa del candelabro cayendo a su lado. El aura negra finalmente estalló una vez más, pero esta vez las llamas provenientes de la misma no alcanzaron un nuevo objetivo. Spike se incorporó rápidamente, y vio a la potra de manto blanco manchado jadeando exhausta, aún sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros.

—Sweetie, ¿Estás bien? —Se aproximó a ella, preocupado.

—Eso creo...

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—Fue un remanente del hechizo... supongo que no había liberado toda la magia acumulada en esas llamas—. Rió de manera tragicómica, mientras Spike volteaba a sus espaldas con cierta duda—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que vi algo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—En el mapa. —Señaló el papel en el suelo, junto a la mesa—. No estoy seguro, pero cuando el remanente de tu cuerno se manifestó, vi algo extraño en el mapa. —Continuó, considerando lo que ello significaba. ¿Qué tal si la pista que la tapa indicaba se encontraba en el mapa?—. Oye... ¿Crees que puedas hacer el hechizo de nuevo?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No estoy loca! Incendié el libro hace un momento, ¿Qué tal si esta vez incendio la biblioteca? Twilight nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Tranquila, me aseguraré de que eso no suceda. —Intentó tranquilizarla, pero Sweetie no estaba segura de ello. Bien podrían haber solicitado la ayuda de la princesa de la armonía, pero Spike consideraba que Sweetie, con la práctica que había ganado antes, esta vez podría realizar el hechizo correctamente, y de aquella manera recuperar su autoconfianza perdida en el asunto—. Anda, te prometo que no sucederá nada esta vez, tomaremos todas las precauciones. ¿De acuerdo? —Preguntó nuevamente. La unicornio dudó por un momento, pero finalmente terminó por acceder. Ambos asumieron sus posiciones nuevamente, Spike manteniendo el mapa y cualquier otro objeto que pudiera arder en llamas a una distancia considerable de la ubicación de Sweetie, mientras que ella se preparaba mentalmente para intentar el hechizo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó por última vez, con cierta duda.

—Estaremos preparados esta vez. —Le aseguró nuevamente.

—De acuerdo. —Aspiró y exhaló profundamente—. Si algo llega a suceder... será tu culpa. —Advirtió. Spike sonrió y asintió.

Recordando las indicaciones del libro que Spike le había mostrado, Sweetie hizo un nuevo intento por cambiar la naturaleza en la luz de su cuerno, esta vez sin incinerar nada en las cercanías como daño colateral. El aura verde claro fue cambiando su tonalidad gradualmente a un negro completo esta vez, dado que ahora sabía cómo llegar de una forma más directa al punto indicado, en el que el tipo de radiación emitida cambiaba a la necesaria. No dispuesta a meter el casco nuevamente, empleó su mejor esfuerzo en mantener el control del aura oscura, la cual aparentaba ser en extremo inestable. Spike suponía que un hechizo de tal naturaleza debería ser uno de los más simples del libro, pero requería de un alto control de la magia para lograr el resultado deseado. Finalmente, el aura negra fue absorbida enteramente por el cuerno, y en la línea espiral que el mismo exponía fue resaltando una extraña luz violácea, la cual alcanzó con sus rayos la totalidad de la estancia. Al ver que nada a su alrededor estaba ardiendo en llamas, Spike supo que el hechizo había tenido éxito.

—¿Lo-... lo logré? —Preguntó con timidez, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

—Vaya que sí. —Le dijo sonriente. La potra abrió ambos ojos y miró hacia arriba, sonriendo ante su éxito—. Te dije que podías hacerlo. —Comentó mientras extendía el mapa sobre la mesa, y Sweetie se acercó para iluminar el mismo con la nueva luz de su cuerno.

—¡Mira, es un circulo! —Señaló el trazo brillante a causa de la luz, notando que el mismo se ubicaba en un punto en el bosque al suroeste de Canterlot—. ¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez más emocionante! ¿Qué crees que hay allí? —Preguntó al desactivar el hechizo, mientras Spike remarcaba el lugar indicado con un lápiz roto que tenía a la mano.

—Espero que no una mantícora gigante. —Suspiró el dragón, y la potra rió al creer que era una broma, pero el mismo no la acompañó.

—¿Qué sucede, Spike? Vamos, ahora tenemos una nueva pista. Deberías estar feliz. —Intentó animarle

—Lo sé, pero... cuando fuimos en busca de la Rosa Eterna, estuviste en peligro en muchas ocasiones por mi culpa. —Dijo, rememorando los sucesos que acompañaron aquella noche—. No quiero que eso se repita.

—Que no se te olvide que yo fui contigo por cuenta propia. Y que _los dos_ estuvimos arriesgando nuestras vidas, no solo yo. —Le recordó mientras tomaba la franela naranja que Spike usaba en los libros para limpiar su pelaje, su melena y su rostro—. Si crees que voy a permitir que te lleves toda la diversión para ti, estás equivocado. —Comentó al terminar, dejando el trapo sobre la mesa y aproximándose a él nuevamente, extendiendo su casco—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Equipo? —Preguntó sonriente. Spike no tardó mucho en corresponderle, chocando su garra.

—Hasta el final. —Acordaron con una gran confianza el uno en el otro—. Bueno, dudo que tengamos oportunidad de ir hoy. Y tu mañana irás a ver a Rumble. ¿Estás libre el domingo?

—¿Estás invitándome a salir? —Preguntó, con la misma mirada que el dragón recordaba unos días atrás.

—Para ya con eso. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

—Que será mejor que lleves algo para comer. —Le sonrió—. Le diré a mis padres que iré de día de campo contigo y con Tod y Toby, así no sospecharán.

—Es una buena idea. —Concordó, cuando ambos oyeron la voz de la alicornio lavanda escaleras arriba.

—¡Spike, Sweetie! ¡Necesito que me den un casco con algo! ¿Pueden subir un segundo? —Llamó la princesa desde la planta baja.

—¡Yo solo tengo garras! —Respondió con gracia—. De acuerdo, ayúdame a limpiar esto. —Le pidió, y la unicornio levitó con su magia los restos del hechizo anterior, llevándolos al cuarto secreto para que luego Spike empujara el mueble, cerrando la entrada y escondiendo las evidencias a simple vista. Pusieron también la mesa del candelabro sobre el área ennegrecida del suelo, esperando que Twilight no tuviera necesidad de moverla de aquella posición.

—De acuerdo, ¡Está todo listo! —Exclamó la potra.

—No todo... —Respondió el dragón, señalando su mejilla izquierda aún sucia.

—Oh, cierto.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto. —Tomó de la mesa la franela que la unicornio había usado antes, pasando su lengua viperina en una de las puntas, y limpiando aquella mancha del rostro de Sweetie mientras la misma arqueaba una ceja, cuestionando tan solo con la mirada si aquello era en serio—. Perfecto. ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué harías sin mi? —Comentó mientras ambos subían las escaleras, con la unicornio negando con la cabeza tras de él.

Y así, al abrir la puerta, Spike se sorprendió al tener la visión repentina de una inusual combinación de colores decorando la biblioteca, globos, gorritos de fiesta, dos grandes mesas de bocadillos y, no menos importante, a una gran multitud de ponis frente a él. Entre los mismos podía distinguir a las portadoras de los elementos y las parejas de dos de ellas, además de su hermano y su cuñada, entre otros. Todos con los gorros de fiesta que Pinkie solía hacer con sus propios cascos.

—¡Sorpresa! —Gritaron los presentes al unísono.

* * *

_Achievement unlocked  
10G - On the run_

_Achievement unlocked  
10G - Welcome to Canterlot Song_

_Achievement unlocked  
10G - We need a higher ladder_

_Achievement unlocked  
10G - Pinned ya!_

_Achievement unlocked  
15G - Ashes to ashes... oh, wait!_

* * *

_Ya sé, no me lo recuerden. Tengo problemas._

_¡Y acá estamos! ¡Capítulo 9! ¡Con un total de casi 19.000 palabras! Y lo peor es que no es ni de cerca la entrega más larga que he escrito alguna vez. Espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo, tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo (y que, por sobre todas las cosas, que la lectura no se les haya hecho tediosa)._

_Ya sé, quieren romance. ¡Ya se! ¡Yo también! Pero tenemos que hacer una última parada antes de llegar a eso (me siento como Ted mientras le contaba a los hijos como había conocido a la madre, Dios). Y... si, el capítulo siguiente va a constar de dos partes al igual que "Noche de ensueño", porque va a haber muchas cosas que contar. Sentimientos encontrados, revelaciones, exploración, y toda la cosa golda que muchos quieren ver en esta historia._

_Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, reviews, predicciones, perdigones de escopeta, cartas bomba y demás yerbas que quieran enviarme. ¡Siempre son bien recibidas! _

_En fin, punto y aparte, espero que les esté gustando el resultado de este humilde proyecto y sin más que decir me despido atentamente, no sin antes agradecer como es debido a mi estimado amigo argent1n0, quien me dio una mano con un par de puntos bastante importantes en la presente entrega._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	10. Como el diamante - Parte 1

_Capítulo 10 – Como el diamante - Primera parte_

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, y sus rayos se colaban por el espacio en la ventana que las cortinas no alcanzaban a cubrir en la habitación de Twilight. Aún somnolienta, se giró para evitar aquella luz, y abriendo uno de sus ojos con cierta dificultad para divisar la posición exacta de las manecillas del reloj de pared, notó que prácticamente se había perdido toda la mañana.

—¿Las... once y diez? —Se sorprendió al haberse quedado dormida durante tanto tiempo. Claro, era domingo, pero aún así la princesa tenía varios compromisos que atender.

Spike y Sweetie habían salido hacia no más de dos horas acompañados por su pequeña mascota, y a causa de ello la biblioteca se sentía demasiado tranquila. Finalmente, la princesa decidió que debía comenzar con su día, y al levantarse de la cama se aproximó al espejo del tocador de su habitación para peinar su larga melena. Una vez apartados los mechones de sus ojos, se detuvo a observar con una sonrisa el nuevo retrato que ahora adornaba aquel mueble, con tan solo dos días de antigüedad.

En el centro, un Spike con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos era abrazado por ella de un lado, y por una Amethyst con una amplia sonrisa al otro lado. A su alrededor también estaban Sweetie Belle, Shining Armor y Cadence, sin mencionar al resto de las portadoras de la armonía, y sus respectivas familias. Rememoró así aquel día, en el que casi pierde los estribos al ser aquella la primer fiesta sorpresa que organizaba en años.

* * *

Era un viernes por la mañana, y al apenas levantarse a la hora indicada y con mucha cautela, la alicornio lavanda se dirigió a la habitación del dragón seguida por el cachorro de dos cabezas. Al comprobar que el mismo ya se había levantado, descendió a la planta baja rápidamente y le buscó allí, no encontrándolo ni en la cocina, ni en el baño. Pero al acercarse a la puerta del sótano pudo oír murmullos que venían del subsuelo, casi inentendibles.

—_Creo que (...)._

—_¿Segura (...)?_

—_He llegado (...). No creo (...)._

Twilight se enfureció consigo misma al encontrar un segundo evento que no había previsto. No solo el hecho de que Spike se había levantado mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba, sino también que Sweetie había llegado más temprano.

_"¡Pero ella recibió la invitación por parte de Pinkie! ¡Estoy segura! ¿Por qué vino antes?"_ —Intentaba encontrar la respuesta, luego razonando que quizás la potra hubiera tenido un tema importante que conversar con su asistente, dada la hora a la cual había llegado.

—De acuerdo, aún podemos arreglarlo. Solo debo asegurarme de que no vayan a salir si nos oyen. —Consideró ella, pronto iluminando su cuerno y cubriendo la puerta con un resplandor lavanda, el cual se desvaneció poco después. El can la observó con curiosidad desde el principio hasta el final del hechizo—. Aislamiento de sonido. Ningún ruido que se haga aquí pasará a esa habitación. —Explicó sonriente, cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta con gran entusiasmo, sobresaltándola—. Y justo a tiempo. —Dijo. Al abrirla, no se sorprendió al encontrar frente a ella a Pinkie Pie.

—¡Twilight! ¡Tengo algo mucho, muy, pero muy importante que preguntarte! —Reveló, en extremo agitada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Los invitados no pudieron venir? ¿Nos faltó comprar algo? ¿Sucedió algo con la decoración? —Inquirió preocupada al chocar su nariz con la de su sorprendida amiga, no concibiendo la idea de que su plan fallara antes de siquiera ponerlo en práctica. Pinkie comenzó a reír por causa de su expresión.

—No seas tontita, Twilight. Todos están esperando ahora en Sugarcube Corner a excepción de Rarity y Fancy, ellos llegarán en el primer tren dentro de diecinueve segundos. Los bocadillos ya están listos, solo debemos traer las mesas. Y los cañones ya están cargados con la decoración. —Respondió alegremente.

—¡¿Entonces qué tenías que preguntarme?!

—Oh, solo quería saber si a Spike aún le gustan los sombreros de fiesta celeste claro a rayas azules. Olvidé preguntártelo ayer, ¡Y no hay nada peor que tener gorros que no te gustan en tu fiesta de cumpleaños! ¿Te imaginas? Sería como... —Twilight sintió deseos de golpear su frente contra el marco de la puerta por el susto que Pinkie le había causado.

—Sí, aún le gustan. ¿Falta algo más?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó alegremente, ingresando velozmente los cuatro coloridos cañones que había dejado fuera, y colocándolos en una posición estratégica—. ¡Que empiece la fiesta! —Dio un grito lleno de energía y felicidad, tirando de las cuatro cuerdas de los cañones y decorando el recibimiento y la sala central de un solo disparo.

Tod y Toby corrieron con temor a refugiarse tras las patas de Twilight a causa de los estruendos, no dándole oportunidad a la misma de reprochar nada ya que para cuando levantó la vista, la sala estaba adecuadamente arreglada para la ocasión. Y no mucho tiempo después, por la puerta abierta cruzaron Fancy Pants y Big Macintosh cargando con una de las mesas de bocadillos. El primero, vestido de traje y con su característico monóculo, elevaba un extremo de la mesa mediante su magia mientras guiaba al segundo que, solo llevando consigo su arnés, elevaba el otro extremo con su cabeza.

—Buenos días, Twilight. Espero no seamos inoportunos. —Saludó cordialmente el semental de melena azul.

—Para nada, me alegra ver que pudieron llegar antes. —Le sonrió.

—¡Oh, querida! —Rarity entró tras los sementales, abrazando a la princesa sin mucha ceremonia—. No nos lo hubiéramos perdido por nada. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué no organizaste la fiesta un poco más tarde. No es que me moleste, claro, pero aún así me resulta extraño.

—¿Que no te lo dije? Twilight quería celebrarlo un poco más temprano porque Spike y Amethyst irían a un concierto más tarde, o algo así. —Explicó Applejack al cruzar el umbral en compañía de Fluttershy, seguidas de Amethyst y Dinky.

—Así es. Saldremos un poco antes para hacer la fila en el estadio. No vamos a estar allí fuera esperando cuando Wildfire empiece a tocar. —Aseguró, siendo su diálogo cortado por la alegre exclamación de su hermana menor.

—¡Un perrito! —Al verse en la mira de la joven potra, Tod y Toby no tuvieron más opción que prescindir del ala de Twilight para saltar rápidamente a una de las mesas auxiliares, y de ahí al estante más próximo, retrocediendo tanto como pudieron para luego ladrar a los visitantes. La menor quedó ligeramente decepcionada.

—Parece que no tiene muchos deseos de jugar ahora mismo. —Explicó la princesa, cuando vio a su hermano y a su cuñada entrar por la puerta, dirigiéndose a ellos rápidamente al grito de sus nombres.

—¡Pero yo sí! —Exclamó Pinkie, mientras oía de fondo el saludo especial entre Twilight y Cadence, una alicornio de manto violeta, melena tricolor y ojos púrpura, con marca en forma de un corazón de cristal—. ¡Vamos, ayúdame a preparar todo tan rápido como podamos, y así tendremos más tiempo para divertirnos!

—¡Suena bien para mí! —Aceptó Dinky, acompañando a la poni.

—Por cierto Twi, ¿Spike sigue durmiendo? —Preguntó la hermana mayor al acercarse a una alicornio lavanda ligeramente apenada.

—Con todo este alboroto, de seguro ya está levantándose. —Comentó Cadence.

—Es cierto, ¿No se suponía que fuera una fiesta sorpresa? —Preguntó con cierta duda Shining Armor, un unicornio de manto blanco, melena azul, ojos celestes y marca en forma de escudo.

—Todo está bajo control. Él ya está levantado, pero bajó al sótano con Sweetie Belle. Creo que estaba hablando algo importante con ella. Pero no se preocupen, el hechizo que puse nos avisará si están a menos de diez metros de la puerta. Así podremos prepararnos para recibirlos lo suficientemente rápido si es que...

Twilight continuó explicando su reciente plan ante cualquier imprevisto extra que pudiera suceder, pero Amethyst ya no la escuchaba pues permanecía mirando en dirección hacia la puerta del sótano. ¿Que Spike estaba con Sweetie allí abajo? ¿De qué debían hablar? ¿Era necesario que lo hicieran en ese lugar, lejos de todos? La unicornio pronto negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, intentando quitarse aquellas preguntas de la cabeza. Si había algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitirse sentir eran los celos por un amigo, aún si ese amigo era Spike.

—...ya lo sé, fue una tontería. ¿No lo creen? —Preguntó Twilight, divertida. Amethyst rió un poco siguiendo el ejemplo de Shining y Cadence, pero la verdad era que no había oído ni media palabra de su pequeño discurso.

Todos los invitados ya se encontraban en el recibimiento y la sala central, ultimando los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa que en poco tiempo tendría lugar. Y así, una vez estuvo todo listo, Twilight dio indicaciones a todos, desvaneció el hechizo de la puerta, y procedió a poner su plan en marcha.

—¡Spike, Sweetie! ¡Necesito que me den un casco con algo! ¿Pueden subir un segundo? —Llamó a la puerta, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de los menores. No mucho después alcanzaron a oír sus pasos, y al abrir la puerta el dragón fue recibido por el alegre grito al unísono por parte de su querida familia.

—¡Sorpresa! —Exclamaron todos los presentes—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¿U-ustedes? Oh cielos. No... no sé qué decir. —Dejó escapar el dragón.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, cumpleañero! —Pinkie se apresuró a pasar detrás de él, colocándole uno de los gorros para luego regresar a su anterior posición, con todos acercándose para felicitarle personalmente. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, la primera fue Amethyst, quien se dirigió a Sweetie antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

—No lo has golpeado, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, sonriente.

—Uh... no. ¿Por qué lo-...?

—¡Perfecto! —La interrumpió, atacando el costado del dragón con gran fuerza.

—¡Aw! ¡Oye!

—Te dije que sería la primera. —Le recordó, antes de abrazarle con un gran cariño—. Feliz cumpleaños, pequeñín. Anda, ¡Ven!

Tomando al dragón por su garra, la potra lo llevó a reunirse con el resto de los ponis. Desde aquel punto, todo fue risas y diversión. Spike pensaba que había sido muy considerado de parte de todos el haber asistido a una fiesta tan temprano por la mañana, pero sobretodo por Twilight, quien la había organizado. Incluso llegó a perder la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la había abrazado aquella mañana.

Mientras que Dinky aún intentaba atrapar al cachorro con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie, Spike platicaba con Amethyst, Twilight, Cadence, Fancy y Rarity mientras degustaban los bocadillos preparados por los hábiles cascos de la pastelera. Shining, Big Mac, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie y Scoot bailaban animadamente al ritmo de la balada de rock que sonaba en el viejo fonógrafo de la biblioteca, mientras que Applejack y Rainbow comentaban sobre algo al otro lado de la mesa de los bocadillos, luego uniéndose al baile.

No mucho después, el dragón se dispuso a abrir los regalos que los invitados habían dejado en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta principal, no menos avergonzado por ser el centro de atención nuevamente. Aún sin etiqueta alguna no era muy difícil saber de quien venía cada obsequio. Un gran juego de pesas y mancuernas por parte de Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo, un smoking a medida por parte de Fancy Pants y Rarity, una pequeña colección de números especiales de sus comics favoritos por parte de Shining Armor y Cadence, un cañón de fiesta extra por parte de Pinkie, y una cálida manta verde claro hecha a casco por Fluttershy. Un collar con una esmeralda en forma de manzana, un sombrero vaquero y un arnés por parte de la familia Apple, y todo eso sin mencionar una caja cargada de "chascos" por parte de Dinky, los cuales le dijo guardara para la ocasión apropiada. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Twilight le regaló algo que significaba mucho para ella.

Y así, Spike aparecía en la fotografía tomada poco después sonriendo ante la cámara con el sombrero, el arnés y el collar puestos, ligeramente apenado mientras abrazaba contra su pecho al peluche llamado Smarty Pants. Twilight abrazó aquel recuerdo enmarcado con un gran cariño y felicidad, recordando la amplia sonrisa de su asistente y hermano menor, antes de devolver el cuadro a su lugar para luego suspirar con anhelo. Era hora de empezar con su día.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una unicornio morada de baja estatura, melena dorada, ojos color miel y marca en forma de siete estrellas, circulaba las calles rebosantes de actividad en la magnífica ciudad de Canterlot bajo el resplandor de un bello día soleado. Aquel domingo no faltaban equinos en cada negocio frente al cual pasaba la joven Dinky Doo, incluyendo la tienda frente a la cual se detuvo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos tomando los ingredientes que necesitaría más tarde, y unos cuantos más haciendo la fila para pagarlos, la unicornio se dirigió alegremente con destino a Knowledge Shelves, la librería de su tío, actualmente atendida por su hermana mayor. Había acordado con ella que aquel día almorzarían juntas, y que le prepararía las pizzas que tiempo atrás le había prometido.

—¡Amethyst, ya llegué! —Llamó al ingresar a la librería, no encontrando a su hermana en las cercanías—. ¡Amethyst! ¿Estás aquí?

—Estoy en el baño, dame un segundo. —Oyó su voz aminorada por los muros.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó, paseándose por la biblioteca durante un breve momento luego de dejar las bolsas de los víveres junto al sillón. Sobre el mostrador reposaba un único libro en el cual ponía "El origen de la vida, por Darouin Blake". Dinky se había hartado de oír aquel nombre en los últimos meses, dado que su hermana parecía haber ganado cierto fanatismo por su trabajo. Apenas había comenzado a ojearlo cuando la unicornio mayor salió de la trastienda.— ¡Hermana! —Corrió a su encuentro, abrazándola con gran cariño.

—Hola hermanita.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Has visto a nuestro tío?

—Todo bien por aquí. Y el tío Leaden de seguro vendrá más tarde.

—¡Perfecto! Mamá envió estos muffins para él. —Le entregó una caja rectangular con tapa transparente.

—Delicioso. —Comentó al tomarlos mediante su magia.

—¡Y! Dijo que no probaras ninguno hasta que él los abriera. —Advirtió sonriente.

—Me lo suponía. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida mientras dejaba la caja, pero hubo algo en su expresión que llamó la atención de Dinky, sin mencionar que estaba más callada de lo normal.

—Amethyst, ¿Estás bien?

—En mi mejor momento, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Continuó con el mismo tono, tomando el libro del mostrador para guardarlo. Había algo extraño allí, y Amethyst nunca se lo diría por las buenas. Pero Dinky tenía un método que no fallaría a la hora de despejar las dudas.

—Por nada. —Le restó importancia al asunto, mientras se dirigía hacia ella—. Oye, ese es el libro del cual me hablaste. ¿Verdad?

—Así es. Es el último trabajo de Darouin Blake, un profesor de biología de la ciudad de-...

—Parece un afeminado. —Dijo Dinky.

—¿Afeminado? —Se sorprendió Amethyst.

—Pues claro. ¡Tan solo mira ese bigote! —Señaló Dinky, dejando ver la solapa—. No puedo creer que admires a un tipo como ese. —Dijo ella, pero Amethyst solo negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, es una pena que no puedas verlo tal y como yo lo hago. Después de todo es un investigador reconocido, y además-...

—De acuerdo, eso es todo. ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estoy difamando a Darouin Blake, Amethyst. A Darouin Blake. Y no me has perseguido, ni torturado, ni ahogado con una almohada. Ni siquiera un coscorrón. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Tal vez estoy madurando. —Respondió con un asomo de sonrisa.

—La princesa Celestia vendrá a esta librería, se parará en ese mostrador y bailará tap antes de que madures. ¿Vas a decirme que te sucede? —Inquirió, exasperada, pero la única respuesta que tuvo por parte de la unicornio lila fue una mirada baja—. Hermana... —Dijo con preocupación. Dinky no tenía recuerdo de haber visto a su ser querido en tal estado en toda su vida, pero ella no podía engañarla. Algo había sucedido—. ¿Qué pasó? —Amethyst suspiró al apoyarse contra el mostrador.

—No es nada grave, no te preocupes. Es solo... un pequeño problema con el que debo lidiar. —Dijo, mientras la unicornio menor pasaba al otro lado del mostrador, tomando la misma postura.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Preguntó. La unicornio mayor estuvo a punto de soltar prenda, pero se arrepintió a último momento y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo entiendas.

—Por favor, dime. —Insistió—. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, quiero hacerlo. En verdad. —Tomó sus cascos entre los suyos, haciéndole saber que podía contar con ella. A la unicornio no le tomó mucho tiempo ceder ante su hermana, probablemente porque se trataba de la única poni a quien podía confiarle algo así.

—Está bien. —Aceptó, pero cuando la menor estuvo a punto de hablar, Amethyst la detuvo nuevamente—. Pero con una condición: lo que te diré no puede salir de esta habitación. No puedes decírselo ni siquiera a mamá o a papá. ¿Entiendes? —Advirtió. Dinky asintió con seguridad—. Bien... recuerdas el viernes pasado, cuando Spike y yo nos fuimos de la fiesta a Fillydelphia. ¿Verdad?

—¿Es sobre Spike? —Preguntó, extrañada.

—Déjame terminar. —Cortó, disponiéndose a relatar la historia.

* * *

Cuando salimos de su casa tomamos el tren a Canterlot y allí esperamos el que nos llevaría a Fillydelphia. Viajamos durante casi cuatro horas antes de llegar a la estación, y de allí tuvimos unas cuantas calles más hasta la arena. Te digo Dinky, el lugar era inmenso, y así de inmensa era la fila en la que esperamos con decenas de ponis delante de nosotros. Pero fue una suerte que llegáramos temprano, ya que a los pocos minutos la fila se triplicó.

No fue hasta las siete de la tarde cuando por fin pudimos entrar en el lugar, apretados entre una gran multitud tan excitada como nosotros. Tardamos quizá dos horas más en llegar a nuestros lugares. ¡Imagina la cantidad de ponis y grifos! En eso, una potra amable que conocimos allí se ofreció a pintarnos el rostro tal y como a los miembros de la banda. Yo tenía la estrella alrededor del ojo izquierdo tal y como Gina, y Spike tenía la luna creciente en el derecho como Geronime. Estuvimos platicando con aquella poni y su pareja durante un buen rato, y de repente todo se oscureció. Las luces se apagaron súbitamente sin previo aviso, y solo podíamos oír los murmullos de la multitud. Hasta que una preciosa voz, una que nosotros conocíamos bien, arrojó luz sobre aquella penumbra.

_Do you remember standing on a broken field?  
White crippled wings beating the sky.  
The harbingers of war with their nature revealed,  
And our chances flowing by..._

_If I can let the memory heal,  
I will remember you with me on that field._

Estaba sucediendo. La hermosa voz de Gina Greyfeather resonó en todo el estadio, causando que la multitud enardecida golpeara el suelo con sus cascos con gran emoción, aclamándola con fervor. Un reflector iluminó a la grifo con el micrófono en sus garras grises. Su plumaje blanco reflejando la luz, y sus profundos ojos azules completamente visibles desde el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos.

Fue cuando el resto de los reflectores iluminaron a Geronime Deathclaw en la guitarra eléctrica, a Gideon One-eyed en la batería, a Gabrielle Dagger en el bajo, y a Genevieve Darkforest en la segunda guitarra. Y entonces, aquel estribillo que erizaba nuestros cabellos, plumas y escamas, aquel ritmo vibrante que resonaba en los cimientos del estadio y que nunca olvidaré mientras viva, mientras el escenario entero se iluminaba de repente, y miles de espectadores rompían en gritos de júbilo.

_When I thought that I fought this war alone,  
You were there by my side on the frontline.  
And we fought to believe the impossible..._

_When I thought that I fought this war alone,  
We were one with our destinies entwined.  
When I thought that I fought without a cause,  
You gave me the reason why._

—¡Gina, eres lo máximo! —Intentó gritar Spike con su poderosa voz draconiana.

Era difícil imaginar que alguien permaneciera sentado en su asiento, ya que hasta donde se podía ver todos estaban parados, chocando sus cascos contra el suelo con aquella misma emoción, o incluso abrazándose por causa de la felicidad. Ninguno de los presentes hubiera pensado nunca que alguna vez verían a aquella banda en vivo y en directo, y no solo escuchar, sino vivir sus canciones.

Y no creas que por la forma en que te lo cuento yo estaba calmada. Para nada, yo especialmente estaba enloquecida, tan desbordante de felicidad que no cabía en mi misma. Spike me abrazó y comenzamos a saltar de la alegría. Bueno, más bien, él saltaba, yo apenas alcanzaba a tocar el suelo con la punta de mis cascos. Y así pasaron casi tres horas de recital. Una canción genial tras otra, una canción gloriosa tras otra. A decir verdad, no tengo palabras para describir como fue todo. Pero... creo que solo estoy dándole vueltas al asunto. Lo que en verdad quería contarte, sucedió luego del concierto.

Salimos a las doce y media de la noche entre toda la multitud, con nuestro pelaje y escamas aún vibrando por causa de la mejor banda del mundo entero. De verdad, ninguno de los dos podía creer que hubiésemos estado ahí. A tan solo metros de aquellos grifos, a solo metros de Gina, de Geronime y Gideon. No había sido tan bueno como lo imaginamos, había sido cientos de veces mejor.

Era tarde, pero aún teníamos energía de sobra, así que invité a Spike a un bar cercano a la estación de trenes para que bebiera su primera sidra, como todo un dragón mayor. Por supuesto, yo lo acompañé. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y llegó un momento en que la competencia de tragos se salió de control. Si, no debí haber jugado a algo así con alguien que apenas acababa de beber por primera vez, pero no lo pensé en ese momento ya que para entonces ambos estábamos algo pasados. Bueno, cuando salimos al menos yo estaba bastante consciente, a diferencia de Spike...

—¡Deberíamos ir a otro! ¡Uno que tenga sidra más añejada, y de otra marca! ¡Siento que he bebido sidra hecha con mis propias garras toda mi vida! —Gritó al salir a la calle, rompiendo en risas después mientras Amethyst intentaba llamar su atención.

—Spike, estás borracho. Y no hay otro bar abierto por aquí, así que vamos. —Le tomó por su garra, invitándole a seguirla—. Ya te has divertido bastante.

—¡Pero aún quiero divertirme!

—Te divertirás mañana, pequeñín. Ahora debemos volver a casa y dormir. Fueron muchas emociones para un solo día y-... —Decía, cuando el dragón tropezó y cayó de frente, gimiendo con dolor por causa de ello—. ¡Spike! —Lo ayudó a incorporarse con cierta dificultad—. Ugh, no voy a arrastrarte hasta la estación. ¿Puedes moverte?

—Aún puedo... ¡Bailar! —Se tambaleó nuevamente, para terminar tomándose del lomo de Amethyst nuevamente, arrodillado.

—No fue lo que pregunté.

—¿Iremos a Ponyville?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Si Twilight te viera así, me mataría. Iremos a mi departamento, te bañarás y dormirás hasta mañana. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Claro... ¡Que sí! —Intentó levantarse de golpe, incapaz de mantenerse erguido. La unicornio se apresuró a sostenerle, pero el dragón cayó sentado nuevamente.

—Vamos Spike, todavía quedan cinco calles y no voy a caminarlas así. —Dijo Amethyst, provocando que el dragón cambiara su actitud drásticamente.

—Lo-lo siento mucho, Amethyst. —Se entristeció—. Por favor, perdóname.

—Oye... ¡Oye! No estoy enojada, ¿Entiendes? Solo digo que tenemos que ir hasta la estación. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —Lo invitó a verle a los ojos, intentando rescatar lo poco que restaba de consciencia en aquella criatura.

—¡Seguro! —Dijo felizmente, comenzando a levantarse—. ¡Con los ojos cerrados!

—¡Oh no, con los ojos cerrados no! —Intentó detenerlo nuevamente, pero el dragón cayó arrodillado—. Esto va a tomarme toda la vida.

—Perdón. —Se disculpó nuevamente, avergonzado y sin control alguno de sus acciones.

—Ya, te he dicho que no estoy enojada. —Dijo al pararse frente a él, tomándolo por los hombros—. Además, no voy a dejarte en este estado a la mitad de la calle. —Le sonrió, comprensiva.

—Gracias, Amethyst.

—No es nada.

—No, en serio... gracias.

—Pues, para qué están los amigos. ¿No?

—Eres mucho más que una amiga, Amethyst. Eres... —Permaneció mirándola un largo rato, algo que incomodó ligeramente a la unicornio.

—¿Spike? —Intentó llamar su atención nuevamente.

—Te quiero, Amethyst. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho... —Repetía una y otra vez, y la unicornio debió poner un casco en su boca para detenerle.

—Tranquilo, ya sé que me quieres. Tendrías que ser un tonto para no hacerlo. —Dijo con gran confianza, pero instantes después notó que el dragón se había acercado aún más a ella, casi como si quisiera decirle un secreto y no encontrase las palabras para ello—. ¿Spike?

—Te quiero. —Dijo finalmente, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante poco a poco. Amethyst se paralizó al ver que el dragón acortaba poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. No debió pensar mucho más cuando la cabeza del dragón siguió de largo y recayó en su hombro izquierdo—. Te quiero, muuuuuucho. —Dijo una vez más, para luego caer profundamente dormido. Amethyst se quedó allí, petrificada y sin saber que decir o pensar al respecto.

* * *

—Eso... debió haber sido incómodo. —Dijo Dinky.

—Lo fue, mucho. Pero... —Se detuvo, aún dudando con respecto a sus ideas—. En todo caso, creo... que yo también quería hacerlo. —Rió al mencionarlo—. Lo sé, ¡Es ridículo! ¿Por qué iba a querer...?

—Porque tienes sentimientos por Spike. —Respondió, y la unicornio mayor quedó sin habla por un momento, antes de reír nerviosamente.

—Dinky, ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Es... una locura, como poco.

—¿De verdad lo es? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí. Spike es mi mejor amigo, nunca pensaría en él como-...

—Hermana, estamos solas. Si crees que no me había dado cuenta... —Comenzó a decir. La unicornio lila supo que no tendría caso ocultarle ningún detalle a la menor, sobretodo porque la misma podía saber fácilmente cuando ella le estaba mintiendo. Aún así, su propia cabeza seguía resistiéndose a la idea.

—No sé... si siento algo por él, pero-...

—¡Claro que lo sabes! Quieres estar a su lado, sonríes todo el tiempo cuando estás con él, y gastarías todos tus ahorros en dos entradas para ver a su banda favorita si con eso consiguieras hacerlo feliz. ¿Te digo algo? Eso es exactamente lo que sientes. —Soltó la pequeña unicornio, exasperada. Amethyst suspiró.

—Hay... más de esa historia.

—Cielos, ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes para regresar a Canterlot, nos dijeron que las vías estaban en mantenimiento de noche durante esta semana, por lo que el tren no volvería a funcionar hasta las seis de la mañana. Sin dinero para un hotel, decidimos ir al parque que quedaba a dos calles de allí y encontrar un lugar donde dormir hasta que el sol saliera, y el tren funcionara nuevamente.

* * *

Para cuando el sol comenzó a salir, Spike y yo estábamos recostados contra el tronco de un árbol cerca del estanque del parque. Siendo que aquel era un día relativamente fresco, me extrañó el hecho de no tener frío en absoluto al despertar. Luego me di cuenta de que era porque había dormido abrazada a Spike, y su abrazo me había mantenido caliente hasta entonces.

Fue cuando noté que la estrella negra que tenía dibujada alrededor del ojo había quedado marcada en su pecho. Miré hacia arriba en busca del rostro de Spike que, aún estando dormido, mantenía su cabeza derecha contra el tronco, algo que me resultó bastante inusual. Aunque claro, no era como si él fuese lo más usual que hubiera conocido.

—¿Spike? ¿Estás despierto? —Preguntó, sin recibir respuesta. No había duda, el dragón dormía profundamente y difícilmente algo le despertaría en aquel momento. Le sonrió nuevamente, y aprovechó la ocasión para acurrucarse a su lado, reposando la cabeza en su pecho, esta vez de forma voluntaria, y disfrutando de la calidez de aquella criatura.

—No somos amigos normales, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó en un susurro, sin esperar una respuesta verdaderamente—. Y pensar que te conozco hace meses... —Permaneció admirando el rostro del dragón, sonriéndole—. ...y aún así, siento que te he conocido desde hace mucho más tiempo.

La unicornio sentía la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas en aquel momento, por lo que debió desviar la mirada aún cuando el dragón no la escuchaba ni la veía. Se sentía en extremo apenada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así estando en compañía de aquel dragón? En el fondo, ella sabía la respuesta. Pero, ¿Por qué negarlo entonces? ¿Por qué esconderse tras su sonrisa confianzuda en aquel momento frente a alguien que no la vería? No tenía caso alguno.

—Tengo miedo, Spike. —Susurró—. Miedo... de que no sientas por mí, lo que yo siento por ti.

En el fondo deseaba que le escuchara, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Spike estuviera despierto pues sabía que probablemente, de estar parada frente a él, sería incapaz de decir aquellas mismas palabras. Era su oportunidad para desahogarse, para decir todo lo que no se había atrevido a mencionar durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Cuándo fue que comencé a sentir esto? —Se preguntó—. ¿Fue cuando entraste por la puerta de la librería por primera vez? ¿Fue cuando te quedaste tardes enteras a hacerme compañía, para enseñarme todo lo que necesitaba saber? ¿O fue cuando te convertiste en el mejor amigo que haya podido desear? Alguien con quien comparto mis secretos, mis esperanzas, mis sueños. Alguien en quien puedo confiar. Alguien en quien puedo apoyarme cuando siento que voy a caer. Alguien que se, siempre estará a mi lado. —Llevó su casco al pecho del dragón, sintiendo con facilidad el latido de su corazón, y sonrió—. Te amo, Spike. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo entero, y... nada me haría más feliz, que correspondieras a ese amor. Después de todo... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Amethyst sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla y la enjugó rápidamente. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? La unicornio no recordaba haber llorado en toda su vida, y allí estaba, ensuciando sus cascos con la horrible mezcla que constituían la pintura facial negra con sus lágrimas.

—¿Lo ves? —Preguntó al dragón durmiente—. Eres el único que podría lograr algo como esto. —Sonrió tristemente, sin dejar de mirarle.

Estaba furiosa, furiosa consigo misma al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de expresar estas mismas palabras ante el ser que más amaba. ¿Podría vivir sin hacerle saber esto? ¿Podría abrazarle siempre que se vieran sin que ello implicara algo más? ¿Podría negar sus propios sentimientos, solo para asegurar su amistad? ¿Y qué tal si la rechazara? No podría soportarlo. No podía soportar la idea de que el dragón se alejara de ella. Lo amaba demasiado como para siquiera imaginarlo.

—Quisiera que nos quedáramos así para siempre. Solo tú y yo, nosotros y nadie más. —Continuaba hablándole, aún cuando sabía que el dragón no la escucharía, la vería, o la sentiría.

Empujó el suelo con sus cascos para retroceder, volteando hacia él con cierta duda. Tragó saliva, y movió la cabeza del dragón ligeramente con su casco para que el mismo quedase viendo en su dirección, sus ojos aún cerrados. Acercó su rostro al suyo, insegura de la acción que ahora estaba tomando, sus labios temblando a medida que se le acercaba. Llegó hasta el punto en que podía sentir el cálido aliento del dragón sobre el pelaje de su hocico, y allí se detuvo, incapaz de seguir adelante. Se prometió a sí misma en ese entonces que si alguna vez le besaba, él no estaría durmiendo. No expresar sus sentimientos constituía ya una gran cobardía, una que nunca llevaría a tal extremo. Y así, cuando el silbido de la locomotora llegó a sus oídos al cabo de unos minutos, Amethyst fingió estar dormida mientras el dragón bostezaba largamente, y encontraba a la unicornio aún abrazada a él. Spike sonrió ante la imagen que esta proyectaba.

—Oye, Amethyst. ¿Estás despierta? —Le preguntó, pero su amiga parecía dormir profundamente. Viendo su reloj, el dragón dedujo que aún faltaba al menos media hora para que el siguiente tren saliera, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra para descansar un poco más. Y así, Spike se permitió permanecer en aquella posición durante los siguientes minutos mientras contemplaba el bello amanecer en aquel parque, abrazado a su querida amiga, con los primeros rayos del sol reflejándose en las aguas del estanque frente a ellos.

* * *

—No sé qué hacer, Dinky. No he dormido bien desde ayer, mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas a lo que sucedió, y a lo que estuvo a punto de suceder esa mañana. —Reveló, exasperada. Dinky pensó que su hermana había estado guardándose aquello durante más tiempo del que parecía.

—Bueno, de seguro el hecho de que él sea un dragón y tú una poni no es mucho problema, después de todo él estaba enamorado de Rarity hace unos años. ¿Cierto? —Intentó animarla.

—No es solo eso. Es el hecho de que ni siquiera sé si él se siente de la misma forma conmigo. —Decía tristemente, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de su exasperada hermana, quien no podía ver a la confianzuda poni que ella conocía bien en un estado semejante—. ¡Aw!

—Cielos Amethyst, ¡Tú no eres así! La Amethyst que yo conozco patearía la puerta de esa biblioteca y reclamaría a ese dragón, sin importar nada más. No estaría aquí, dudando si sus sentimientos son correspondidos. —Le gritó con gran enojo. Si alguien podía despertar a la verdadera Amethyst de su letargo, esa era Dinky.

—A veces creo que me conoces mejor que yo misma. —Le sonrió—. Aún así no es tan sencillo, Dinky. Si voy a hacerlo, debo elegir bien el momento y la forma en que se lo diré. No puedo solo llegar y soltar algo como eso. —Razonó.

—Está bien, entonces pensaremos una buena estrategia para que puedas enfrentarlo y confesarte. —Decía, mientras caminaba frente a ella con semblante pensativo.

—No lo sé, Dinky. Yo... nunca me he sentido así por nadie. En realidad, nunca había sentido algo como esto. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer.

—No te preocupes. Esa es la ventaja de tener dos amigas mayores que te hablan de sus relaciones. ¡Aprendes bastante! —Exclamó alegremente—. Será un trabajo duro, pero creo que podremos lograr que tú y Spike sean felices por siempre.

—Eso es algo infantil, ¿No crees? —Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡No me importa! —Exclamó con alegría nuevamente—. ¡Y no temas hermana pues yo, Dinkianna Hooves Doodle, te ayudaré a conquistar al dragón de tus sueños! Con la única condición de que seré la madrina el día de la boda. —Le guiño un ojo, sonriente.

—¿Por qué siento que acabo de hacer un pacto con un pequeño diablillo?

—Porque es algo más o menos parecido. —Rió ella, antes de ir en busca de las bolsas de víveres con su magia para luego regresar y tomar el casco de su hermana, guiándola a la trastienda—. Ahora vamos, tienes que ayudarme a preparar las pizzas. —Dijo Dinky, y Amethyst sonrió con verdadera felicidad por primera vez en el día, al saber que contaría con la ayuda de su querida hermana menor para resolver aquel dilema.

* * *

Para el mediodía de aquel domingo, un cálido sol primaveral iluminaba hasta el último rincón del bello reino de Equestria. Aparentemente no habría lluvias sino hasta dentro de dos semanas, por lo que aquellos sin duda serían días para salir a pasear en familia. Algo parecido era lo que hacían un dragón y una poni a bordo del tren de Ponyville con destino a Canterlot, el cual había partido media hora atrás.

La unicornio blanca de melena rizada había dejado las alforjas debajo del asiento para recostarse contra el brazo de su compañero, aprovechando el tiempo de viaje restante para descansar. En tanto, el dragón permanecía abrazado a una mochila cuyo tamaño había aumentado considerablemente con respecto a su última "excursión", mientras admiraba el paisaje con semblante pensativo.

Aún no alcanzaba a creer que hubiera visto a su banda favorita en vivo y en directo, a tan solo metros de su asiento. Las ovaciones del público, la emoción, la hermosa voz de Gina aún vibrando en sus escamas. Era algo maravilloso, un momento que intentaba mantener vívido en su memoria el mayor tiempo posible.

Recordó también la mañana del día prometido, cuando su familia y amigos le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa de la cual no tenía sospecha alguna, y sonrió nuevamente. Aquel había sido un gran día.

No mucho tiempo después, el tren se detuvo a mitad de un campo en el medio de la nada. Las puertas de los vagones se abrieron y los únicos que descendieron en el antiguo y abandonado anden fueron nuestros héroes, ambos cargando una mochila en espalda y alforjas en costados, respectivamente. Apenas hubieron bajado, el tren retomó su marcha con destino a Canterlot, y ellos permanecieron allí un poco más.

El andén en efecto estaba completamente hecho en madera, algo desgastada por el tiempo y la exposición a la lluvia y al sol. Desde aquel lugar, podían contemplar los amplios campos de Equestria en todo su esplendor, y a unos pocos kilómetros podía verse el comienzo del bosque al cual debían dirigirse. Antes de que siquiera pudieran poner un pie o casco en la escalera para bajar de la plataforma, la mochila del dragón comenzó a agitarse. La tapa superior salió disparada hacia arriba y el cachorro de ortro saltó de su escondite, cansado del encierro al cual se había visto sometido para ser transportado.

—¡Oye, espera! —Sweetie se lanzó en su búsqueda tras el ortro que ahora corría a través de aquellos prados a una gran velocidad, maravillado por el amplio espacio verde del cual ahora disponía—. Cielos, es demasiado rápido.

—Tranquila Sweetie. No va a perderse aquí. —Dijo el dragón al acercarse a ella, mientras tomaba el mapa del bolsillo delantero de la mochila—. Mmm... el circulo señala un punto entre los montes, más allá del bosque. Parece que tendremos que dar un largo paseo.

—Me tranquiliza el hecho de que al menos no se trata del bosque Everfree. No deberíamos correr con mayores complicaciones al cruzarlo. ¿Verdad?

—Yo no estaría tan seguro...

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues porque se trata de un lugar que ha estado escondido durante más de un milenio, Sweetie. De seguro tendrá trampas o alguna forma de proteger la entrada para evitar que nada ni nadie llegue a ese lugar.

—¿Trampas? —Preguntó la poni, tragando saliva—. Ya no me siento tan segura. De hecho, tal vez ni siquiera deberíamos haber traído a Tod y Toby.

—Vamos, no son animales domésticos, saben cuidarse solos. Y de cualquier forma, nosotros estaremos a su lado todo el tiempo. —La confortó, guardando el mapa nuevamente—. De acuerdo, ¿Vamos? —Preguntó. Viendo que se disponían a partir, el cachorro corrió hacia la potra y saltó sobre su lomo para apoyar las patas delanteras en su cabeza, asomando por sobre su melena con ambas lenguas afuera.

—Parece que estamos listos. —Respondió sonriente.

En poco tiempo, el equipo ya estaba encaminado con destino a los bosques próximos, habiendo contado con la gran suerte de que aquel era un día nublado y el calor excesivo no resultaba un problema. Media hora después los tres se habían internado en la arboleda, disfrutando de la fresca sombra que daban las ramas de los árboles y del bello canto de las aves tan propio de la primavera, avanzando sin prisas hacia el lugar indicado. Si el mapa seguía teniendo validez, unos kilómetros más adelante encontrarían un gran valle, y un puente que lo cruzaba de lado a lado.

Tal y como debieron esperar luego de más de un milenio, el puente no daba mucha confianza a simple vista. Tanto las sogas como la madera que lo constituían se veían increíblemente degradadas, al punto en que uno llegaba a preguntarse cómo era que el mismo aún se mantenía sostenido en el aire. Si hubiera sido una distancia menor a cruzar quizá la situación hubiese sido distinta, pero se trataba de un puente de casi medio kilómetro de extensión.

—Espera, ¿Por ahí? —Preguntó Sweetie.

—Eso dice el mapa.

—Uh... debe ser una broma. Ese puente podría caerse en cualquier momento. —Advirtió.

—Supongo que intentaré cruzarlo primero. Si soporta mi peso, de seguro soportará el tuyo con facilidad. —Razonó.

—Pero... ¿Y qué tal si se rompe y caes? —Preguntó, preocupada.

—Hay un río corriendo ahí abajo. Además, recuerda que soy un dragón. Una caída así no me haría mucho daño. —Intentó tranquilizarla.

—Aún así, sigue siendo bastante peligroso. —Dijo ella, luego recordando—. Espera, ¡Creo que tengo un hechizo que puede sernos útil aquí! —Exclamó alegremente, posicionándose frente al puente.

—¿Y qué hechizo piensas usar aquí que nos salve de esta encrucijada, oh poderosa hechicera?

—Haré de cuenta que no oí eso. Y respondiendo a lo otro, se trata de un hechizo de inmovilización, y sirve para "mantener las cosas en su sitio". Aunque... —Permaneció pensativa, admirando la extensión de su objetivo.

—Es un puente muy grande. —Convino al adivinar sus pensamientos—. ¿Segura que podrás hacerlo?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. —Tomó al cachorro de su cabeza y lo dejo en brazos de Spike—. Sostenlo por favor. Voy a intentarlo.

—Espera. —La detuvo—. Cruzaremos todos juntos, ¿Verdad?

—Spike, yo... no sé si pueda mantenerlo para los dos. —Dijo con cierta duda.

—¿Y podrás ejecutarlo dos veces? —Replicó. Era cierto, el hechizo de por si consumía demasiada energía. Ejecutarlo dos veces seguidas con éxito podría conllevar una dificultad muy grande para una estudiante de magia con su nivel.

—Tienes razón. —Aceptó finalmente. El dragón, en tanto, se había inclinado para facilitarle el subir a su espalda, manteniendo abrazado contra su pecho al cachorro.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? —Preguntó la unicornio, sonriente.

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin esperar una invitación formal, Sweetie trepó a la espalda de Spike y se aferró fuertemente a él. Una vez estuvieron listos, puso en práctica el mencionado hechizo, y de su cuerno emergió un resplandor verde claro que cubrió el puente de madera desde un extremo hasta el otro. Aquel puente no se movería un solo milímetro mientras Sweetie mantuviera el hechizo.

—¿Lo tienes? —Preguntó Spìke.

—Así es. Pero sólo por si acaso, cruza caminando. No estoy segura de poder mantenerlo si el puente se mueve demasiado. —Comentó.

—De acuerdo. De cualquier forma, sujétate fuerte. —Dijo, para luego dirigirse al can—. Y eso va para ustedes también.

Spike puso el primer pie con precaución sobre la superficie de madera reforzada con magia, verificando su rigidez. Comprobando al instante que la misma parecía segura, se paró con ambos pies, y acto seguido inició el recorrido a través de aquel camino. En su espalda, Sweetie le agarraba por el costado para evitar dañar el contenido de su mochila, tal y como hubieran hecho durante su excursión al bosque Everfree el día antes de la última celebración de Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

El dragón agradecía que no tuvieran que internarse en aquel bosque nuevamente, pues no tenía buenos recuerdos de su última visita. De hecho, sentía que le faltaban recuerdos del mismo, dado que era incapaz de rememorar lo que había sucedido entre el momento en que había rescatado a Sweetie Belle de caer al abismo cuando eran perseguidos por timberwolves, y su despertar en la cueva con el brazo vendado. Si su conocimiento proveniente de libros médicos con respecto a situaciones similares no le fallaba, era muy probable que el shock por el ataque le hubiese afectado hasta el punto de perder aquellos recuerdos. O quizás...

Una idea se había presentado en la mente de Spike, una que no había alcanzado a figurarse aquella noche. ¿Qué tal si el "suceso" del cual la princesa del sol le había hablado ocurrió en aquel momento? ¿Qué tal si...? No, era imposible. De ser así, Sweetie Belle sin dudas lo habría notado y hubiera dicho algo al respecto. No, de seguro había sido el shock por el ataque recibido en su hombro. Sí, eso debía ser.

—¿Spike? —Llamó su atención la unicornio, y el dragón se volteó ligeramente hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Parecías perdido. ¿Está todo bien?

—Claro. Bueno, al menos lo estará mientras este puente mágico no ceda.

—Tranquilo, puedo con esto. Es más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—Has mejorado mucho, Sweetie. Pero es en ocasiones como estas cuando me gustaría tener un buen par de alas en mi espalda. Podríamos haber llegado al otro lado sin ninguna dificultad. —Comentó.

—Es cierto, nunca te lo he preguntado. ¿Por qué tú no tienes alas? Rarity me contó que los dragones bravucones que los habían perseguido cuando salvaste a Peewee las tenían. —Preguntó, extrañada. Aquella pregunta había incomodado completamente al joven Spike dado que, gracias a los libros que había conseguido por casco de la princesa, había aprendido que las alas de un dragón comienzan a crecer cuando el mismo tiene... "intimidad" por primera vez con una dragona. Y Spike era demasiado pudoroso como para tratar un tema así con ella tan sueltamente.

—Eh... de hecho, no lo sé. Quizá sea uno de los pocos dragones sin alas que existen. —Respondió, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Y eso no te molesta?

—Para nada. No son tan necesarias. —Dijo, mirando hacia abajo y tragando saliva—. Claro, excepto en situaciones como estas.

—Tranquilo, me aseguraré de que no corramos con la suerte de la última vez.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Le sonrió a la potra, quien le correspondió.

Spike se alegraba en sobremanera de haber evadido con éxito el hablar de la razón de su ausencia de alas. Si bien el tema era algo que llegado a tal edad realmente llamaba su atención, era muy probable que no corriera con suerte hasta los ciento once años cuando la migración de dragones tuviera lugar nuevamente. Y eso sin contar que, por lo que sabía, los machos debían incluso pelear por las hembras en muchas ocasiones. Pero eso no le preocupaba, pues tenía más de noventa años para prepararse antes de que la ocasión se diera. Aunque también, claro, esperaba ser lo suficientemente paciente hasta que el momento llegase.

Antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta, ambos habían logrado cruzar con éxito el puente. La unicornio desvaneció el resplandor de su cuerno y el mismo volvió a su estado original, siendo mecido por las suaves ráfagas de viento que provenían del valle inferior.

—¡Te dije que podía hacerlo! —Dijo al descender de un salto mientras Spike soltaba al cachorro, quien fue a reunirse con su ama después.

—No lo dudé ni por un segundo. ¿Vamos?

—¡Por supuesto, compañero! —Exclamó alegremente, ambos retomando su camino.

—Por cierto, nunca te pregunté cómo fueron las cosas ayer. ¿Apple Bloom y tú se divirtieron? —Cuestionó de forma sugerente, pero la unicornio ignoró aquel tono.

—Bastante. —Respondió cortante, esperando que el dragón preguntara.

—¿Y... quieres contarme? —Dijo Spike, a lo que Sweetie sonrió.

—Todo comenzó ayer al mediodía...

* * *

Apple Bloom y yo llegamos en el tren desde Ponyville y fuimos directamente a la dirección que indicaba el volante. El casco de Apple Bloom ya se había recuperado para entonces, asique no tuvimos problemas para caminar hasta allí. Pero cuando llegamos, el lugar realmente no era nada parecido a lo que esperábamos: por fuera parecía un restaurante abandonado, con su letrero dañado y desgastado por el tiempo al punto en que su nombre original resultaba ilegible. Las ventanas estaban tapeadas por dentro, y las paredes estaban sucias y cubiertas de volantes. Por un momento creímos que nos habíamos equivocado de lugar, pero en la pared ponía la dirección indicada. Nos extrañó, claro, pero decidimos entrar y averiguar si realmente se trataba de aquel lugar.

—¿Hola? —Llamó Sweetie al asomar en el interior, la granjera abriendo la puerta completamente después—. ¿Hay alguien? —Preguntó. Podía oír un sonido extraño a lo lejos, proveniente del interior, pero fuera de ello el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado.

—¿Segura que es aquí? —Preguntó Apple Bloom, examinando el escenario que se les presentaba con una notable ausencia de luz.

El lugar era realmente extenso, dividido por varias paredes. Las mesas y sillas permanecían cubiertas de polvo, y la barra no estaba en mejores condiciones. Varias botellas adornaban la estantería tras la misma, la mayor parte con etiquetas ahora ilegibles, y algunas con menos de la mitad de su contenido original. Todo esto sin mencionar que el suelo estaba cubierto de basura.

—¿De verdad es aquí? —Preguntó AB.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Ven. —La invitó a seguirla. A medida que se internaban en el interior, un sonido se hizo cada vez más claro. Y lo que antes parecían murmullos y ruido, fue tomando forma de música. Venía del primer piso.

—_...__when the winds of the north bring the dark and the cold, I'll flap my wings and go behind my dreams. End the screams and the pain, let's ignite a new flame! __The kind of fire that leads you home. __A strong bond, it will not fall__..._—Alguien cantaba en el piso de arriba, y Sweetie no tuvo ningún problema para reconocer la voz del semental que buscaba.

—Por aquí. —Subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta que daba al interior.

Allí, sobre un escenario que parecía estar a punto de venirse abajo en cualquier momento dada su estructura visiblemente frágil, tres pegasos iluminados por potentes reflectores tocaban una canción que la unicornio recordaba haber oído en algún otro lugar. Rumble estaba parado sobre sus cascos traseros, tocando la guitarra eléctrica y cantando al mismo tiempo. A su izquierda un pegaso celeste de agitada melena azul con cutie mark en forma de bajo tocaba tal instrumento en la misma posición con sus ojos cerrados. Parecía estar realmente concentrado. Y a la derecha de ambos, un pegaso de manto verde claro y melena marrón oscura que cubría por completo sus ojos tocaba la batería. Las jóvenes yeguas se quedaron en el lateral del improvisado escenario con distintos tipos de madera, no siendo notadas por el grupo en efecto.

—_...__it's the edge of the sword what makes us go on, and lose ourselves in the sea of dispair! Let the moon shine at night, and the sun turn off its light. __My soul will clear the sky__!_—La canción finalizó con aquellas últimas palabras luego de las cuales no esperaban respuesta alguna por parte de su "público", unas cuantas mesas rotas y repuestos de la caja de fusibles. Más si recibieron la ovación de dos jóvenes que habían alcanzado a oír la mitad de su interpretación, sorprendidas ante su talento. Y aún así, los más sorprendidos resultaron ser los sementales, quienes no esperaban tal audiencia.

—¡Sweetie! —Rumble bajó del escenario luego de dejar su guitarra junto al micrófono—. ¡Apple Bloom! Hace tiempo que no te veía.

—Lo mismo digo. Te ves bien, Rumble. —Comentó ella.

—Gracias, tu también. Cielos, esto es... bueno, no esperaba verlas por aquí. Siento el desorden, hemos estado algo ocupados últimamente.

—Hey Rumble, ¿No vas a presentarnos a las señoritas? —Dijo el bajista al descender, seguido por el baterista de larga melena.

—Es cierto. Chicos, les presento a Sweetie Belle, y Apple Bloom. Eran mis compañeras en la escuela. Chicas, ellos son Shady Daze, y Chip Mint.

—Mucho gusto. —Saludaron ambas.

—El gusto es todo nuestro, chicas. —Dijo Shady.

—Es un placer conocerlas. —Siguió Chip.

Una vez fuimos presentados todos bajamos al bar de la planta baja y, luego de sacudir el polvo de los taburetes, nos sentamos a beber un jugo de manzana con tres años de "añejamiento". Shady Daze nos contó que su padre era un tipo adinerado, y había comprado aquel lugar luego de que sus dueños anteriores se trasladaran a un local más "humilde", hacia ya bastante tiempo.

Shady se lo pidió y, luego de unas cientos de respuestas negativas, su padre accedió a dejarles el restaurante a él y a sus dos amigos para ensayar. Claro, se los dejó tal y como estaba, y como podría esperarse de la mayoría de los sementales, ni siquiera se molestaron en limpiar. Solo hicieron la basura a un lado y siguieron añadiendo más a la pila. Claramente, allí hacía falta una presencia femenina.

* * *

—No hace falta una presencia femenina. Lo que hace falta es que alguno de ellos madure, y decida limpiar ese lugar como corresponde. Tan solo mírame a mí. —Dijo el dragón.

—Lo siento Spike, pero tú no eres precisamente el ejemplo perfecto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues porque fuiste criado por Twilight, quien es probablemente la poni más pulcra en toda Equestria. Además de que eres su asistente, dudo que siquiera tengas la opción de ser desordenado mientras vivas con ella aunque quisieras.

—Touché. —Respondió, cuando un extraño sonido alcanzó sus oídos— Espera, ¿Oyes eso?

—¿Oír qué? —Preguntó ella, no oyendo nada más que el canto de los pájaros en las copas de los árboles circundantes.

—El agua... —Respondió, desviándose del camino de la galería con destino al origen de aquel sonido, seguido por sus dos compañeros. No tardaron mucho tiempo en descubrir un claro en aquel bosque, alrededor de un estanque en donde desembocaba una gran cascada con una ascendencia de al menos cincuenta metros.

—Cielos, mira esto. —Comentó Sweetie, acercándose al estanque mientras Spike sacaba el mapa de su mochila para examinarlo—. Este lugar es genial.

—Espera, el mapa muestra un punto parecido a este. —Dijo el dragón. Al aproximarse, la potra examinó el espacio indicado.

—Sip, es esta misma. El circulo rodea algún lugar río arriba.

—Parece que tendremos que seguir subiendo...

—¿Subimos a tu espalda de nuevo? —Preguntó ella. El dragón se acercó al muro y lo tanteó con sus garras.

—No estoy seguro, esta superficie parece mucho más frágil que las otras que hemos escalado juntos. Quizá deba echar un vistazo yo primero. —Dejó su mochila junto a uno de los árboles, mismo lugar en donde Sweetie dejó sus alforjas, y se llevó consigo una larga soga—. Subiré, y te lanzaré esto para subirlos a ustedes y al equipaje.

—De acuerdo, te esperaremos aquí. Tan solo... ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes. Si no llevo nada conmigo, difícilmente vaya a caer.

Spike no tuvo mucha dificultad para hundir sus garras en la piedra lateral a la cascada, escalando con mucho cuidado y tanteando con sus extremidades cada zona de la cual se tomaba y en la cual pisaba, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeros. Cuando su pie resbaló y la roca de la cual se sostenía su garra izquierda cedió, el dragón quedó colgando de una pequeña roca que apenas sobresalía mientras Sweetie soltaba un pequeño grito por el susto.

—¡Spike! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! ¡Tranquila, todo está bien! —Intentó calmarla. Ya llevaba unos treinta metros escalados para entonces, y no estaba dispuesto a volver atrás—. Si, aún puedo lograrlo. Solo necesito apoyarme aquí. Luego aquí, y-... —Sus garras resbalaron y el dragón cayó inexorablemente. Sweetie apenas alcanzó a gritar y correr hacia él cuando el cuerpo de su amigo se sumergió en el gran estanque, salpicando a sus compañeros con una monumental cantidad de agua.

—Oh cielos, ¿Spike? ¡Spike! —Se acercó al lago, completamente empapada, buscando con la mirada al dragón. El agua era cristalina, pero el movimiento de la misma le impedía divisar nada en ella—. ¡Spike! ¿Puedes oírme?

Y sin darle tiempo a siquiera reaccionar, el dragón emergió de las profundidades frente a ella, capturándola entre sus brazos y llevándosela consigo, sumergiéndola de una sola vez. En tanto el cachorro, apenas al haberse sacudido el agua de su pelaje, corrió hacia el lago y se detuvo frente a él en el instante exacto en que en que la yegua emergía para dar una gran bocanada, tosiendo el agua que había tragado involuntariamente. Frente a ella, Spike asomaba solo la mitad de su cabeza a la superficie, dejando ver una divertida sonrisa a su compañera quien no sabía si enfurecerse, o seguirle el juego.

—Spike... —Le sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Si? —Preguntó con inocencia.

—Vas... ¡a pagármelas! —Se arrojó sobre él, momento en que Spike volvió a sumergirse, y Sweetie fue tras él bajo el agua.

Los hechizos de la unicornio contra su presa no tardaron en crear una agitación furiosa de las aguas, la cual salpicó fuera del estanque una gran parte de su contenido, mojando al can nuevamente. Y así, no mucho tiempo después, el ganador fue decidido.

El dragón fue el primero en salir del agua, más no con un porte elegante propio de un triunfador, sino que salió disparado hacia arriba al recibir el impacto de uno de los hechizos, cayendo con gran fuerza sobre la tierra, mientras el cachorro corría a lamer su rostro.

La potra, por otro lado, salió del agua caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido, pasando junto al dragón susurrando "te vencí" mientras se dirigía a sus alforjas en busca de una toalla para secarse, seguida por su peludo y fiel compañero. El mismo no tardó en sacudir el exceso de líquido de su pelaje, causando que la potra riera y se cubriera al mismo tiempo.

—Eso... fue nuevo. ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste? —Preguntó el dragón al sentarse en el césped, rascándose la nuca.

—Ayer en la tarde, mientras tu leías en tu habitación. —Dijo con gracia—. Son hechizos de repulsión, de nivel intermedio. Básicamente tienen el mismo efecto que el campo expansivo, pero tardan mucho menos en recargarse, son más precisos, y sirven principalmente para repeler criaturas salvajes.

—¿Me estás llamando "criatura salvaje"? —Preguntó, frunciendo el seño.

—Funcionó, ¿o no? —Preguntó, lanzándole una toalla que el dragón atrapó en el aire.

La caída en el estanque había limpiado la mayor parte de la tierra de sus garras y pies, pero aún quedaba un poco entre los espacios de sus escamas, cantidad que se redujo con la toalla y que, con suerte, Sweetie Belle no notaría hasta que regresara a su hogar. Ahora, mientras se secaba las púas de su cabeza y espalda volteó a la potra quien, aún frotando la toalla contra su melena húmeda, mediante su magia secaba con otra más pequeña al cachorro, quien poco después volvió a sacudirse junto a ella.

La imagen de aquella potra y su mascota le robaba una sonrisa al joven dragón, quien no creía haber conocido a otras criaturas que proyectaran tal cariño y ternura. No pasó mucho antes de que la unicornio sintiera los ojos de su compañero sobre ella, cruzando miradas con él y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa también, antes de continuar con su aseo.

No mucho tiempo después el dragón trepó con la soga nuevamente, esta vez un poco más alejado de la cascada, alcanzando la cima sin problemas. Luego de haber llegado a tal punto, subió con cuidado y delicadeza a la potra quien permaneció abrazada al ortro en todo momento. Estuvieron caminando río arriba durante casi media hora sin descanso, mientras platicaban, y en un momento Sweetie Belle avistó un bello lugar bajo un nogal en donde podían almorzar. Se detuvieron, dejaron su equipaje y Spike tomó del suyo un paquete envuelto en un mantel. En su interior se hallaban seis porciones de tarta de verduras, habiendo preparado una extra la noche anterior cuando cenó con Twilight.

—Delicioso. —Aprobó la potra al dar el primer bocado.

—Me alegra que te guste. —Dijo el dragón, solo entonces notando la mirada suplicante del can junto a él—. Ustedes ya tienen su comida. —Señaló el plato con alimento balanceado no muy lejos de allí, pero el can no cambió su mirada. Sweetie observaba la escena en silencio—. No, no van a convencerme. Punto. Vayan a comer. —Intentó regresar a su porción, siendo incapaz de morderla al oír un lamento casi imperceptible por parte del can. Sus ojos proyectando una mirada triste y suplicante que provocaban en el dragón una culpa sin explicación. Incapaz de probar bocado sin sentir su corazón comprimirse, finalmente se rindió—. De acuerdo, pueden quedársela. —Les cedió su parte. Las dos cabezas aceptaron el alimento felizmente, comenzando a disputarse la porción al poco tiempo entre gruñidos y mordidas, y la potra sonrió para sus adentros—. Sigo sin entender con qué motivo hacen eso. No es como si tuvieran dos estómagos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Al menos es lo que dicen los libros. No creo que este sea una excepción a la regla.

—No lo sé... no se parece en nada a lo que Apple Bloom me describió en un principio. —Dijo con cierta duda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir, según ella, desde un principio los ortros suelen ser criaturas difíciles de controlar y muy agresivas, pero Tod y Toby no se parecen en nada a eso. —Decía ella mientras Spike volteaba al cachorro, con sus dos cabezas peleando entre ellas por el último trozo de tarta.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó, escéptico.

—Mi punto es que no es muy diferente a otros cachorros. Quizá no todos los ortros sean así.

—Quien sabe... —Respondió, permaneciendo pensativo por un breve momento con respecto a ello—. Por cierto, nunca terminaste de contarme la historia. ¿Qué sucedió luego de que se encontraron con Rumble y los demás?

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, volviendo a eso, estuvimos platicando allí un buen rato, y luego nos dieron una pequeña presentación privada mientras esperábamos la comida. Cuando llegó, todos nos sentamos a una de las mesas de la planta baja para almorzar una deliciosa pizza de zanahorias.

* * *

—Y entonces me paré frente a él, dejé la pila de expedientes sobre su escritorio y le dije: ¿Es esto lo que quería, señor Fenington? —Actuó Rumble con seria mirada frente a los presentes.

—Vamos chico, no lo hiciste. —Negó Shady.

—Sí, si lo hice.

—No, no pudo hacerlo. Es su jefe, nadie enfrenta a su jefe así. —Negó Apple Bloom.

—Lo hace si el tipo es un imbécil.

—¿Y arriesgar tu trabajo? No lo sé, no suena muy sensato. —Comentó Sweetie, con cierta duda.

—¿Chip? —Llamó el semental, buscando apoyo del único presente que no había hablado. El pegaso debió ordenar sus ideas antes de responder.

—Me inclino a pensar que tus palabras tuvieron una repercusión psicológica notoria que tu superior expuso en tu presencia luego de ello. Me gustaría saber cual fue. —Dijo él, y Shady lo tradujo luego de suspirar.

—¿Cómo lo tomó el viejo?

—Me obligó a hacer horas extras toda la semana. —Reveló Rumble.

—Cielos, Rumble. —Dejó escapar Apple Bloom.

—¡No seas tonto, chico! —Exclamó Shady.

—Chicos, el tipo es un imbécil. Alguien debía decirle algo. Además, siempre puedo pedir el pase a otra sección si las cosas no funcionan. razonó.

—Pero tiene contactos en gran parte de la academia mediante los cuales puede afectarte indirectamente. Puede dificultar el normal desempeño de tus responsabilidades si así lo desea, o incluso conducir a tu despido si te vuelves alguien no grato para él. —Continuó Chip.

—Bueno, ya basta de ese tema. ¡Es fin de semana! Me preocuparé por eso el lunes. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, chicas? ¿Algo interesante en sus vidas? —Se dirigió a las dos yeguas. Ambas compartieron una mirada por un momento, y fue Apple Bloom quien habló primero.

—Bueno, yo soy cosechadora en Sweet Apple Acres. No hay mucho más que decir de eso. Tengo mucho trabajo duro, pero a veces puedo tomarme un momento para descansar y divertirme con mis hermanos y mi abuela. No necesito mucho más que eso. —Relataba ella, con un aire nostálgico. Y cuando todos creyeron que la granjera había terminado...—. Aunque claro, siempre debemos estar atentos. Desde que tengo memoria hemos tenido que defendernos de los ataques de timberwolves, parasprites, trinormitas, murciélagos, vampiros y un sinfín de peligros más que atentan contra la granja, así que siempre estamos preparados para enfrentar lo que venga. —Concluyó tranquilamente. Los sementales presentes boquiabiertos, y Sweetie Belle divertida por su reacción.

—Eso es... —Iba a hablar Chip, pero fue interrumpido por Shady.

—¡Asombroso! ¿Tu familia de verdad tiene que enfrentar todos esos peligros solo para cosechar manzanas? ¡Eso es genial, chica!

—No suena a una vida tranquila en lo más mínimo. —Se sorprendió Rumble.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. Pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a tratar con esos problemas. Ahora son meros gajes del oficio. —Intentó restarle importancia al tema, al darse cuenta de que se había ganado la atención de todos los presentes—. Pe-pero Sweetie debe tener historias más interesantes que las mías. Después de todo, es la pupila de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Es cierto? —Preguntaron Chip y Shady, asombrados.

—Bueno... si. —Contestó, algo nerviosa—. Estoy aprendiendo magia con ella, y también estoy estudiando música en la Little Nightingale Academy.

—¿Y qué estudias? —Preguntó Shady.

—Canto. —Reveló, ganándose la atención de los dos sementales que acababa de conocer. Antes de que alguno de los dos abriera la boca, Rumble se les adelantó.

—No se molesten. Intenté reclutarla en un principio, pero como ya han oído tiene mucho de lo que ocuparse.

—Cielos chica, es una pena.

—Seguramente ya tienes conocimiento de nuestra actual situación, pero estamos en la búsqueda de un vocalista desde hace un tiempo considerable. Rumble posee buenas cualidades para desempeñar tal rol, pero insiste en que necesitamos a alguien cuyo talento sea el mencionado precisamente, y no la guitarra como es en su caso, si lo que pretendemos es "llegar a la cima". —Dijo Chip.

—Uno no está atado a su marca, pero nos da una pauta de que es lo que hacemos mejor. Y claramente, el canto no es mi mejor talento.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te oímos hace un rato. Tu interpretación estuvo genial. —Alentó Apple Bloom.

—Muchas gracias Apple Bloom, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que necesitamos a un verdadero cantante con nosotros. Es por eso que seguimos repartiendo volantes desde Dodge Junction hasta Fillydelphia. Tengo fe en que la voz que llevará esta banda al estrellato entrara por esa puerta algún día. —Apuntó, momento en que la puerta principal cedió de repente, provocando un fuerte retumbe en la estancia casi vacía que sobresaltó a los presentes. El lugar quedó en silencio por un breve momento, siendo este roto por la tímida risa de Apple Bloom.

—Eso si este lugar sigue en pie para entonces. —Señaló la granjera, dirigiéndose a la puerta y levantándola sin mucho esfuerzo, luego colocándola contra la pared—. Sip, aquí está el problema. Las bisagras estaban completamente oxidadas. Necesitarán unas nuevas.

—Lo apuntaré a la lista de reparaciones que debemos hacer par que este lugar sea complemente habitable de nuevo. —Comentó Chip.

—Tranquilo chico, eso no es problema. Un poco de goma de mascar debería hacer el trabajo. —Sugirió Shady.

—No se preocupen, conozco una ferretería aquí cerca. ¡Ahora vuelvo! —Dijo la granjera, saliendo del local rápidamente. Chip y Shady no tardaron mucho en reaccionar, dejando sus taburetes y corriendo a la entrada, atascándose en la puerta.

—Espera, ¡Voy contigo! —Exclamó Shady, intentando avanzar.

—¡También deseo ayudar! —Dijo Chip con el mismo volumen de voz, y ambos salieron del restaurante a la carrera. Sweetie Belle y Rumble permanecieron allí, sorprendidos por la reacción de ambos sementales, y para cuando ambos voltearon al otro no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Parece que mis amigos... —Comenzó a decir Rumble.

—Están bastante interesados en mi amiga. —Completo Sweetie, ambos riendo luego de ello.

—Hasta que los chicos regresen, ¿Qué te parece una visita guiada?

—Claro. Siempre y cuando no me caiga encima ningún otro trozo de este lugar... —Dijo sarcásticamente.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

El restaurante tenía dos pisos, y como ya he dicho el primero lo habían usado para armar un pequeño escenario con la madera de mesas y sillas rotas, según él. La barra en la planta baja daba la impresión de estar en extremo degradada, y de la cocina no quedaba más que un lavavajillas descompuesto, las alacenas, y sus cuatro paredes manchadas.

Aún así, sin importar el estado de aquel local, Rumble estaba feliz ya que contaba con un lugar en donde él y sus amigos hacían sus propias reglas, y donde podían ensayar sin molestar ni ser molestados. Todo esto sin contar la terraza del local, la última parada de la "visita guiada".

Siendo que el restaurante no estaba cerca de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, el mismo permitía una buena vista del reino. Allí también había tres reposeras y varias botellas de jugo de manzana Apple junto a ellas. Más allá del desorden, aquel resultaba un lugar en verdad tranquilo.

—Aquí subimos a relajarnos los fines de semana, luego de los ensayos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Wow... esto es genial. —Dijo, para luego recostarse en una de las reposeras—. Oh si, esto es vida.

—Sip, sinceramente no creo que haya algo mejor que esto. —Dijo al acompañarla, recostándose en la reposera adjunta—. Por cierto, Sweetie...

—¿Si?

—Esta noche tocaremos en el Canterlot Song, con los chicos. Y me preguntaba, si Apple Bloom y tú no tienen otra cosa que hacer...

—No sé si Apple Bloom, pero yo, eh... tengo planes para mañana temprano. —Dijo, algo incómoda.

—Está bien. Será en otra ocasión, entonces.

—Quizás. Aunque... tengo libre el próximo sábado. —Comentó ella.

—No tocaremos ese día. Aunque bien podríamos salir a pasear a otro lugar, si tu quieres. —Invitó él.

—¿Solo nosotros?

—¿Te interesa? —Preguntó, sonriente. Aquella sonrisa fue correspondida por la potra al poco tiempo.

—Es posible. ¿A dónde iríamos?

—Hace unas semanas abrieron una nueva discoteca cerca del castillo: "Electric Unicorn". Según Shady, es la mejor de toda Equestria.

—¿Es una cita? —Preguntó, sonriente.

—Solo si tu quieres que lo sea. —Respondió de la misma forma. La unicornio lo consideró un momento, y finalmente aceptó.

—El sábado próximo, entonces.

—¿Quieres que pase a buscarte a tu casa?

—Vivo en Ponyville, Rumble. —Dijo ella—. Aunque, si quieres, puedes pasar a buscarme a la estación.

—Me gusta esa idea. —Aceptó el pegaso, momento en que la puerta de la terraza se abrió.

—¡Eh, chicos! Creímos que habían salido. —Dijo Apple Bloom, seguida por los dos pegasos que prácticamente chocaban el uno con el otro para no quedarse atrás.

—Solo estábamos asoleándonos. —Dijo Sweetie al incorporarse y dirigirse a ella, seguida por Rumble—. ¿Conseguiste las bisagras?

—¡En la bolsa! —Señaló la misma, con los materiales en su interior—. Pero no me vendría mal la ayuda de una hábil unicornio, dado que olvidé comprar el destornillador. —Reveló, algo avergonzada.

—Estoy en camino. ¿Vamos? —Preguntó a Rumble.

—Seguro. —Siguió a la potra rumbo al interior del edificio nuevamente.

El resto de la tarde pasamos el rato con los chicos y vimos el resto de los ensayos. Conocía varias de las canciones que interpretaban, pero había otras que no. Me apenaba preguntar ya que no sabía si eran sus canciones originales, o era que simplemente yo no las conocía.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, el sol ya había comenzado a ponerse, y Apple Bloom y yo regresamos a Ponyville, pero antes acordamos con los chicos que nos reuníamos para salir todos juntos en las semanas siguientes. Apple Bloom regresó a la granja y yo fui directamente a la biblioteca para mis clases del sábado. Y... fin.

* * *

—¿Saldrás con Rumble? —Preguntó Spike, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no? Es un potro genial, amable, y...

—Y solo lo has visto unas pocas veces desde la escuela.

—No necesito conocerlo para salir, salgo con él para conocerlo. —Razonó Sweetie, sonriente. El dragón soltó un suspiro, antes de comenzar a guardar los restos del almuerzo en su mochila nuevamente.

—De acuerdo, si tu lo dices...

—Vamos, no me digas que estás celoso. —Dijo ella, divertida. Spike no pareció molestarse por causa de ello.

—No tengo motivos para estarlo.

—Claro que sí, soy tu mejor amiga. Yo también podría estar celosa si salieras con alguien. —Razonó nuevamente.

—Entonces dudo que estés celosa por un largo tiempo. —Dijo con la mirada baja, cargando la mochila a su espalda y retomando el camino sin esperar a que la unicornio estuviera lista. Sweetie se extrañó por su actitud, por lo que no perdió tiempo en tomar sus alforjas e ir tras él, seguida por Tod y Toby.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De nada, Sweetie.

—Spike. —Llamó ella nuevamente. El dragón se detuvo en el medio del camino, y tardó algunos segundos en voltearse hacia ella—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Solo... estaba pensando. Y creo que debo esperar a conocer no a una poni, si no a una... dragona. —Reveló finalmente. Sweetie se extrañó por causa de este razonamiento, ya que estaba segura de que si algún día encontraba a alguien a quien amar, esa sería una poni—. Creo... que debo encontrar a alguien de mi propia especie. Alguien que me quiera tal como soy, y alguien con quien pueda pasar el resto de mi vida. No creo que una relación diferente sea posible para mí.

—Spike, eso es ridículo. —Negó ella—. Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Entonces qué pasa con Braeburn, el primo de Applejack? Él se enamoró de una búfalo, se casaron, y han vivido muy felices desde entonces.

—Creo que Braeburn y Little Strongheart corrieron con mucha suerte. Su amor era correspondido, después de todo. —Dijo sin reparar en sus palabras, ganándose una mirada preocupada por parte de su amiga.— Olvídalo. —Dijo, para voltearse y retomar su camino nuevamente.

—Spike, tu...

—Creo que deberíamos movernos. —Cortó él. Sweetie Belle sabía que a Spike le resultaba muy difícil tocar aquel tema, pero debía preguntarle. Debía saberlo.

—¿Aún piensas en ello? —Dijo la unicornio. Spike consideró por un momento ignorar la pregunta y seguir adelante, pero luego recordó que Sweetie fue, probablemente, la poni que más le había ayudado en aquel entonces. Si había alguien con quien podía hablar de ello, esa era ella.

—Creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que deje de hacerlo.

—Pero tu dijiste que-...

—Sé lo que dije, Sweetie. Pero eso no cambia todo lo que pasó en los últimos años. Después de todo, uno no puede simplemente "apagar" sus sentimientos. No funciona así. No hay un botón para eso. —Dijo Spike, con cierta tristeza.

Sweetie Belle de verdad creía que lo había olvidado por completo, y se sintió verdaderamente mal al darse cuenta de que aquello llevaría más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Pero, siendo su mejor amiga, le ayudaría a superarlo. Nunca le dejaría solo.

—¿No es este? —Preguntó al pararse sobre sus cascos traseros, presionando la escama de su nuca.

—¿Qué haces? —Se extrañó el dragón, al voltearse.

—Busco el botón. —Se paró frente a él, y tocó su nariz—. ¿Este?

—Vamos, para ya. —Dijo, algo divertido por los intentos de la potra para animarle.

—No puedes ocultarlo. Lo encontraré de una forma u otra. —Dijo riendo. Entendiendo que ambos estaban jugando, Tod y Toby fueron a trepar la cola de Spike, ayudándose mediante las púas en la misma—. ¡Tienen razón, chicos! ¡Tal vez sea una palanca! —Se paró a sus espaldas, levantando y dejando caer su cola mediante su magia.

—No la ayuden. —Les dijo sonriendo, aunque algo fastidiado.

—Es cierto, lo más seguro es que sea un botón. Quizá esté por aquí. —Presionó su pecho.

—Basta, Sweetie.

—¿O por aquí? ¿O por aquí? ¿O quizás... aquí? —Presionó en su costado, percibiendo un espasmo proveniente del dragón, quien se alejó al instante.

—No, ¡ahí no! —Exclamó sobresaltado, luego cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando la unicornio le sonrió con malicia—. Oh no...

—¿Tienes cosquillas? —Preguntó con gracia—. Spike, el dragón. ¿Tiene cosquillas?

—Cielos, ya déjate de tonterías. Anda, tenemos que movernos. —Se dispuso a seguir su camino esperando que la unicornio dejara aquel detalle de lado, pero Sweetie Belle no se lo permitiría. La misma inmovilizó sus brazos con magia para luego saltar a su espalda—. ¡No, suéltame! ¡Bájate!

—¡Seguro que no! —Dijo ella, aprovechando para atacar aquel punto débil, tomando venganza por lo ocurrido en la noche de los corazones cálidos, hacia ya tanto tiempo. Las carcajadas descontroladas del dragón no se hicieron esperar.

—Sweetie, lo digo en serio. No-... —Intentaba defenderse, cuando el cachorro comenzó a cruzarse en su camino, ladrándole y golpeando sus piernas—. ¡Ustedes también! ¡Basta! ¡Es en serio!

—¡Mis secuaces no tendrán piedad contigo, malvado dragón!

—¡Son tres contra uno, eso no es justo! —Dijo, para entonces tropezar con el ortro entre sus piernas y caer de frente sobre el césped, con sus dos compañeros incesantes en su ataque—. ¡Deténganse!

—¡Oblíga-...!

No le permitió terminar la frase al tener la oportunidad de un contraataque, girando sobre sí mismo, desvaneciendo el aura de magia con su fuerza y tomando a la yegua por la espalda para voltearla y quedar encima de ella, intentando dar fin a su ataque. Pero viendo sus intenciones, Sweetie se ayudó al empujarse con sus patas para hacer un último medio giro para quedar ella encima de él nuevamente.

Lo que en verdad no había planeado era caer al conseguirlo, su vientre chocando contra el pecho de Spike y su nariz pegada a la del dragón al punto en que ambos podían sentir sobre sus labios la respiración del otro. Y mientras que el cachorro aún seguía intentando roer con sus dos juegos de colmillos la cola de Spike, el dragón y la poni permanecían petrificados en aquella posición, dada la proximidad entre ellos.

"_Espera, ¿Habrá pensado ella...? Oh, por mis escamas. ¿Y ahora qué hago?_" —Pensó el dragón.

"_¿No creerá que yo quería...? Rayos._" —Pensó la unicornio.

"_No creo que sea más incómodo si intento levantarme, ¿O sí? ¿Pero, qué tal si me muevo y la...?_"

"_No, no creo que lo malinterprete. Somos mejores amigos, esto no debería ser incómodo. ¿Pero, por qué siento que lo es?_"

"_Si al menos quito mi garra de su lomo... ¿Pero qué pensará si lo hago?_"

"_Cielos, aún me está abrazando. ¿Acaso...?_"

"_¿Y si piensa que intento...? No, no lo creo. Pero si yo lo estoy pensando, entonces..._"

"_No seas tonta, Sweetie Belle. Es Spike, es el mismo dragón de siempre. Él nunca intentaría un avance así de esta forma, mucho menos conmigo._"

"_Somos amigos. Somos mejores amigos. No hay nada más allá de eso, y los dos los sabemos. ¡Sí! ¿De qué me estoy preocupando? Todo es tal y como siempre. Nada ha cambiado._"

"_Lo único que sucederá ahora es que nos separaremos, bromearemos al respecto y seguiremos buscando el lugar que señala el mapa. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que haremos._"

—Eh... —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, riendo nerviosamente después.

—¿Sabes? Creo que te concedo la victoria esta vez. —Dijo Spike.

—¿Me la concedes? Te vencí, es un hecho. —Empujó la nariz del dragón con la suya propia, con una sonrisa y mirada competitivas.

—Con ayuda de tus fieles y viles esbirros. De otra forma no habrías tenido oportunidad.

—Cállate y-... —Fue interrumpida mientras intentaba levantarse, cuando el cachorro subió por su espalda y dio un salto hacia su cabeza, empujándola hacia adelante con un claro y obvio resultado. Y si antes no sabía cómo reaccionar, menos lo supo en el momento en que literalmente sus labios chocaron contra los del dragón, fundiéndose en el beso más incómodo que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado jamás.

* * *

_*Suena el teléfono*_

—_¿Hola?_

—_Sé lo que hiciste en el último capítulo._

—_¿Macri? Mirá que me tenés re podrido con la propaganda política._

—_No soy Macri. Soy alguien a quien no le gusta lo que estás haciendo en esa ficción._

—_¿Batman?_

—_No._

—_¿Querés saber cuál es mi película de terror favorita?_

—_No._

—_Bueno te cuento. Mi película de terror favorita-..._

—_¡Calláte! ¡Te llamo por el fic de Diamante Púrpura!_

—_Ah sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso?_

—_Quiero que dejes de escribirlo._

—_Acabo de escribir el capítulo 11._

—_¡¿Qué?! No, pará-..._

—_Ya publiqué el 12._

—_¿Cómo podes publicar el siguiente si-...?_

—_El 13 ya está listo._

—_¡Basta! ¡Calláte de una vez! ¡Dejá de escribir y punto!_

—_Te equivocáste de número._

—_Si parás de escribir esto ahora, no voy a buscarte. Pero si lo seguís, voy a buscarte, voy a encontrarte, y voy a matarte._

—_¿Querés un autógrafo?_

_*Cuelga*_

_Que gente maleducada. En mis tiempos no les cortábamos así a nuestros mayores, pero en fin. ¿Lo esperaban? ¿Lo estaban esperando? ¿No? Bueno, lo siento por ustedes porque eso es lo que acaba de pasar. Si, pasó. Punto._

_Si, ya sé, creen que saben a dónde va todo esto, que pueden verlo a tres pueblos de distancia. Solo les voy a decir esto: se equivocan. No me pasé toda una tarde colocado de maría armando la trama para que ustedes la vean venir de lejos, claro que no._

_Y por último, vamos a dividir este LARGO acto en dos partes, y vamos a cerrar el segundo acto de esta historia con el fantástico capítulo 12. ¿Qué tiene de fantástico? No sé, pero queda más lindo decirlo así._

—_Pero Agus, dijiste que el acto dos terminaba en el capítulo 15 y que-..._

_Nop, te equivocaste de fanfic, nunca dije nada parecido._

_*Le muestran las notas*_

_Mmm... sí, estoy bastante seguro de que eso lo escribió alguien más._

_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Insultos? La casilla de comentarios/reviews está abierta al público, como siempre._

_¡Hasta la vista, beibi! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	11. Como el diamante - Parte 2

_Capítulo 11 – Como el diamante – Segunda parte_

Nada. El pensamiento de ambos se había reducido a la nada en el momento en que sus labios se unieron en aquel beso. Estaban paralizados, apenas si habían respirado por la nariz, y ninguno de los dos pestañeó en ningún instante. El cachorro, en tanto, observaba la escena con curiosidad al apoyarse en la cabeza de Sweetie, notando que ninguno de sus amos se movía un solo milímetro. ¿Qué les había sucedido?

Finalmente, Sweetie Belle recuperó la compostura suficiente para retroceder, rompiendo aquel beso mientras contemplaba la boca aún abierta del dragón, con sus colmillos fácilmente visibles. Se encontraba completamente sonrojado, y su mirada permanecía aún clavada en ella. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Aunque claro, Sweetie era incapaz de bromear al respecto, porque ella estaba en la misma situación.

Permanecieron así, a una distancia segura del rostro del otro durante más tiempo del que hubieran imaginado, hasta que la unicornio desvió la mirada y comenzó a apartarse. Spike no sabía que pensar.

—Sweetie. —Dijo al sentarse—. Yo-... yo... —Intentaba hablar, pero la unicornio le estaba dando la espalda, pensativa, y a Spike le resultaba muy difícil saber en que estaba pensando exactamente, y ahora no sabía que clase de respuesta esperar. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Le gritaría? ¿Terminaría su amistad? Aquellas preguntas destrozaban al dragón en el interior, sobretodo porque lo sucedido ni siquiera había sido su intención, ni la de ella. Pero antes de poder prever cualquier otra reacción, oyó la última que hubiera podido imaginar: Sweetie Belle rió. Dio una pequeña carcajada mientras llevaba su casco al hocico al voltearse, sonriendo, y la confusión del dragón se tornó mayor.

—Cielos, eso... fue raro. —Dijo ella.

Puede que fuera porque el beso había afectado todos los sentidos del dragón, pero le resultaba difícil saber si la risa de la unicornio era sincera, o simplemente estaba intentando sobrellevar aquella situación de la mejor forma posible. Siendo así, a Spike no le molestaba seguirle el juego, no cuando había considerado las alternativas.

—Si. —Dijo al acompañar su risa de la forma más convincente posible—. Fue muy raro. —Miró hacia arriba y habló al can de dos cabezas aún apoyado en la cabeza de Sweetie—. Y-y ustedes no pueden ir por ahí haciendo algo como eso. ¿Qué va a pensar su ama?

¿Lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Estaba consiguiendo que la situación fuera menos incómoda, o todo lo contrario? De ser la segunda opción, la unicornio no lo estaba demostrando.

—Voy a perdonárselos por esta vez, pero solo por tratarse de Spike.

Dijo al cachorro para luego mirar al dragón, sonriendo gentilmente. Por primera vez en aquellos minutos que le habían parecido una eternidad, Spike finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo. Todo estaba bien, o al menos eso parecía.

—De acuerdo, será mejor que nos movamos. Todavía tenemos un largo camino por delante. —Dijo la potra al tomar la delantera mientras el dragón permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar, sin saber que decir. Sweetie lo estaba tomando incluso mejor que él, y no podía evitar pensar que la unicornio que ahora se alejaba por la galería de árboles era incluso más madura que él. No pasó mucho antes de que la misma se volteara, expectante.

—¿Entonces vienes, o...?

—Eh... claro, seguro. —Respondió, siguiendo el camino marcado por su compañera.

* * *

Caminaron a través de la galería de árboles, a través de los cuales se colaban los rayos del sol de la tarde. Alrededor de media hora después llegaron al punto que indicaba el mapa que habían sacado del manuscrito: la unión entre dos montes. Habría alrededor de un kilómetro entre ambas elevaciones, y ese terreno estaba tomado por el bosque.

Spike apenas se enteró de que se encontraban en el lugar indicado cuando trepó a uno de los viejos y altos robles ayudándose con sus poderosas garras. El lugar parecía inmenso y tomaría tiempo explorarlo en su totalidad, pero debían apresurarse a encontrarlo, pues de otra forma sus seres queridos probablemente comenzarían a sospechar.

—Tendremos que separarnos, así cubriremos un terreno mayor en menos tiempo. El mapa indica que, sea cual sea el lugar al que nos dirigimos, la entrada está en algún lugar de este bosque. ¿Alguna duda? —Preguntó Spike con tono autoritario.

—¡No, señor! —Dijo Sweetie con un alto volumen de voz, mientras que el cachorro a su lado daba dos fuertes y decididos ladridos. El dragón rió.

—De acuerdo, yo voy a explorar por el lado de ese monte y ustedes por el otro. Grita si encuentras el lugar o si algo sucede, yo haré lo mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. —Aceptó sonriente, ofreciendo su casco—. Somos un equipo, después de todo.

—El mejor equipo. —Coincidió, chocando su garra con ella—. Pase lo que pase, nos encontraremos aquí en una hora. —Estableció, para luego partir en la dirección indicada, mientras Sweetie y el cachorro hacían lo mismo por su lado.

* * *

Spike disfrutaba del cantar de las aves a su alrededor, el repiquetear de un pájaro carpintero en las lejanías, y las ocasionales corrientes de viento que recorrían las galerías con frecuencia. Los cálidos rayos de sol calentaban sus escamas mientras recorría con la vista cada lugar a su alcance, buscando un indicio, una señal, algo que le llevara al lugar indicado. Y mientras hacía esto, inevitablemente su mente volvía a la situación que había ocurrido hacía no más de dos horas.

Podía ver a Sweetie frente a él, con una expresión tan confusa como probablemente lo fue la suya. Podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos nuevamente. Podía percibir su calidez, su textura, su sabor. Aquella probablemente era la sensación más increíble que había experimentado en mucho tiempo, pero comenzó a negar fuertemente con vehemencia, intentando sacar aquellas ideas de su cabeza.

"_No, no Spike. ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? Se trata de Sweetie Belle, por todos los cielos. No... no puedes pensar en ella de esa forma. Es tu mejor amiga. ¿Por qué estás pensando en-...?" _—Pensaba Spike

De repente, le era imposible no volver sobre su relación con Sweetie una y otra vez. Los momentos que habían compartido juntos desde pequeños: sus juegos, sus andanzas, sus paseos, sus charlas, los momentos en los que habían estado allí el uno para el otro. Recordaba la sonrisa de Sweetie, probablemente la sonrisa más sincera que hubiera visto jamás, una sonrisa que traía luz a su día sin importar que tan oscuro fuese.

"_Ella es tu mejor amiga, y siempre ha estado ahí para ti. No puedes..."_

Y entonces le era inevitable volver también sobre situaciones como la ocurrida cuatro meses atrás, cuando permaneció abrazado a ella durante un largo rato mientras intentaba calentarla nuevamente durante la tormenta, durmiendo con ella en la misma posición después. Recordó también cuando Sweetie le había regalado la gema en forma de corazón, la cual atesoraba con un gran cariño, y recordó también su baile con ella durante la Noche de Corazones Cálidos.

"_No puedes..."_

Volvió también sobre el momento ocurrido unos pocos días atrás, cuando en medio de su competencia quedaron abrazados con sus rostros a una corta distancia el uno del otro, y volvió de nuevo y varias veces sobre el beso accidental que ambos habían compartido apenas dos horas atrás. Una y otra vez.

—Rayos... te maldigo, cerebro. —Soltó en voz alta, para luego continuar su camino. Aún le quedaba un amplio terreno que cubrir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a Sweetie Belle y a su peludo amigo no les estaba yendo mejor. El lugar no parecía tener rastro alguno de una entrada o algo parecido. Esto tenía sentido, dado que aquel mapa tenía más de un milenio de edad, por lo que cualquier pista que llevara al punto que el mapa indicaba probablemente estaba cubierta por la maleza o la propia tierra. ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que estaban buscando? ¿Un templo escondido como el anterior? ¿Una cueva que guardara un importante tesoro en su interior? ¿Una tumba escondida? La yegua ya no sabía que esperar de aquel mapa, pero la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que ella o el dragón.

—Spike... —Susurró al recordar lo acontecido minutos atrás, y rió por lo bajo nuevamente.

Esperaba haber logrado engañarlo, esperaba haber sido capaz de ocultar el manojo de nervios que era en aquel instante, y regresó su vista al cachorro de dos cabezas quien, ensimismado, observaba con gran atención a un pájaro carpintero que ahora trabajaba el tronco alto de uno de los árboles con gran entusiasmo.

—Ustedes se pasaron de la raya allá atrás. Lo saben, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, y el cachorro se volteó hacia ella, ladrando alegremente—. Vamos, andando. —Los invitó a seguirla.

Mientras continuaba explorando, su mente volvía sobre aquel momento una y otra vez, y se veía obligada a descifrar las emociones que aquella situación había generado en ella. Obviamente, pasar tanto tiempo con Twilight la había vuelto más estructurada y metódica con los años.

Por un lado, podía apartar la sensación extraña que el contacto con el dragón le había provocado. Extraña, diferente, pero agradable. Por el otro podía apartar los nervios cuando era incapaz de apartar la mirada del dragón. Y finalmente, una sensación extraña, rara, muy parecida a... ¿La culpa?

Era ridículo. ¿Por qué iba a sentir culpa? Era claro que ninguno de los dos había consensuado aquel beso, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutó, de la misma forma en que seguramente Spike lo había hecho. Claro, no era normal que dos amigos, o incluso dos mejores amigos, compartieran acción boca a boca a menos que se tratase de una situación de vida o muerte, pero el beso mismo había sido accidental, por lo cual esto no cambiaba en lo más mínimo su relación.

"_Eso es lo que tu crees. ¿Pero qué hay de Spike? ¿Qué crees que piense él?"_ —Devolvió su mente, no dispuesta a darle un respiro.

Era cierto, que ella lo percibiera así no implicaba que Spike pensara igual. Incluso era posible que todo hubiese cambiado para él. ¿Qué tal si nunca volvían a verse igual? ¿Qué tal si él no volvía a confiar en ella de la misma manera que hasta entonces había hecho? Sweetie no podía soportarlo. La idea de que un estúpido beso pudiera separarlos a ambos se le antojaba ridícula, pero por alguna razón, no imposible. Ahora sentía la urgencia de aclarar las cosas, de hablar con Spike y decirle que ese beso no había significado nada, que estaba en el pasado, y que todo podía ser como siempre.

"_Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás segura de que deberías proceder así? ¿Qué tal si solo empeoras la situación? Lo mejor será dejar que las cosas se calmen por un tiempo, ver como sigue todo, y luego lo hablaremos como dos ponis civi-... como una poni y un dragón civilizados, y entonces aclararemos las cosas. Eso es lo que-..."_

—Oye, Sweetie. —Llamó el dragón a sus espaldas.

—¡Spike, lo siento! —Soltó involuntariamente al voltearse, mientras que en su mente su yo interno se golpeaba el rostro con gran fuerza contra un muro—. Digo, yo... quiero decir, siento no haber encontrado nada hasta ahora. —Rió ella, intentando salvar la situación—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, pasó más de una hora y no te vi en el punto de reunión. Creí que quizá habrías tenido problemas, asique vine a buscarte. —Reveló, algo apenado.

—Lo siento. Creo... que perdí la noción del tiempo.

—No hay problema. ¿Y... dónde están los chicos? —Preguntó extrañado. La yegua volteó en todas direcciones buscando al cachorro, sin hallarlo.

—Oh cielos, ¡estaban aquí hace un segundo! —Exclamó ella, preocupada—. ¡Tod! ¡Toby! ¿Dónde están? —Gritó ella para llamarles, pero el cachorro no apareció.

—Descuida, los encontraremos. —Aseguró el dragón sin perder la calma, poniéndose en cuatro garras y casi pegando el rostro al suelo, mientras aspiraba por la nariz con gran fuerza. Unos minutos después, levantó la cabeza—. Tengo su rastro. ¡Por aquí! —Comenzó a deslizarse por el terreno sin dejar de olfatear el suelo, tal y como hubiera hecho un perro de cacería.

La yegua siguió a su compañero prácticamente a través de medio bosque, a veces rondando un árbol varias veces, pasando por un tronco hueco, o incluso emergiendo de la maleza con algunos insectos sobre sus escamas. Claro, Sweetie no se sentía con la necesidad de pasar exactamente por el mismo camino que Spike recorría, por lo que la mayoría de las veces solo se dedico a seguirle de cerca. Pero la unicornio confiaba ciegamente en el olfato del dragón, pues en varias ocasiones el mismo había probado ser muy poderoso y capaz de encontrar rastros que incluso podrían pasar desapercibidos para sabuesos experimentados.

Y así, no mucho tiempo después, regresaron al monte que Spike había estado explorando no mucho tiempo atrás, pero el dragón no se percató de ello. Estaba demasiado concentrado en seguir el rastro como para notarlo.

Sin despegar su nariz del suelo, el rastro del ortro le llevó directamente hasta uno de los muros del monte, atravesando una gran multitud de arbustos y maleza. Allí, Spike se incorporó, y Sweetie se colocó detrás de él. El rastro terminaba en un muro cubierto por lianas y enredaderas, con una pequeña abertura al pie del mismo en la que el dragón no había reparado antes, lo suficientemente grande como para que el cachorro pudiese pasar.

—¿Crees que...? —Preguntó Sweetie.

—Si, debe haber entrado por ahí. —Coincidió Spike.

Siguiendo la abertura en la parte baja de la pared, comenzó a distinguir una línea que se elevaba en vertical y luego doblaba formando un ángulo de noventa grados. No perdió tiempo para buscar con el filo de sus garras el punto en donde la diferencia de relieve se hacía más notoria, para luego aprovechar aquella elevación y tirar desde allí con fuerza y hacia fuera.

—Esta puerta no es de las que se corren, ¿eh? —Le dijo a Sweetie, quien soltó una pequeña risa a pesar de que realmente estaba muy nerviosa, pues no sabía que encontraría al final del camino.

Y así, el dragón tiró de la pared que sobresalía con todas sus fuerzas, siendo luego ayudado por el aura verde claro de la unicornio que cubría los extremos de la entrada. Estuvieron forcejeando al menos dos minutos hasta que la pared se desprendió del otro extremo, pronta a caer sobre ellos, y Spike tiró del casco de Sweetie en el momento justo, evitando ser aplastados por aquella pesada estructura.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Comentó Spike, y Sweetie se incorporó para acercarse a la entrada, tras la cual se extendía una oscuridad total.

—¡Tod, Toby! ¿Pueden oírme? —Llamó la potra al interior, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Sabía que necesitaríamos de estas. —Dijo su compañero al acercarse, colocando su mochila en el suelo y sacando dos linternas de bolsillo. Colocó el enganche de la primera en el tirante derecho de su mochila, y la segunda en la alforja izquierda de Sweetie Belle.

—¿Por qué me la das a mi? Sabes que puedo iluminar el camino con mi cuerno. —Le remarcó.

—Es solo para estar seguros. Puede que no la necesites, pero también puede que si. Es mejor estar preparados para todo, y además... —Observó el espacio que se extendía frente a ellos, un camino hacia lo desconocido—. No sabemos que puede haber aquí adentro.

—Está bien... adelante. —Dijo ella, atravesando el umbral mientras iluminaba el área circundante mediante la luz de su cuerno, y ambos se internaron en la oscuridad.

* * *

Lo primero que notaron al apenas entrar fue que aquel corredor no era ni de cerca una cueva natural, las esquinas perfectas en la misma daban fe de ello. En las paredes aparecían antorchas cada cierta distancia, pero ponerse a encenderlas habría sido una total pérdida de tiempo cuando contaban con dos linternas y un potente cuerno a su favor.

La oscuridad era total pues la luz del sol no pasaba de los pocos metros de la entrada, pero dado que iban bien equipados para la situación esto no resultaba en un problema. Aún así, la calma dentro de aquel lugar aumentaba sus nervios a medida que avanzaban, pero era necesario que llegaran hasta el final.

El cachorro se encontraba allí dentro, en algún lugar, y había una gran posibilidad también de que el túnel en donde ahora se encontraran fuera el que el mapa del libro advertía. No tardaron más de cinco minutos a pie en llegar al final del camino, encontrando un enorme portal de piedra y al cachorro de dos cabezas al pie del mismo, arañándolo.

—¡Chicos! —Llamó Sweetie, yendo a su encuentro. El can no tardó en voltearse y correr hacia ella, siendo capturado en sus brazos—. Cielos, me tenían muy preocupada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? —Les preguntaba, mientras Spike recorría el muro con la linterna.

—Eh... Sweetie, creo que deberías ver esto. —Llamó su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —Levantó la vista, solo entonces visualizando correctamente el portal de piedra.

Varias runas lo cubrían formando una especie de circulo, en cuyo centro se encontraba tallada la figura de la Rosa Eterna, la misma que se encontraba en la placa del cañón que daba acceso al templo en donde se hallaba el diamante originalmente. Sweetie se incorporó lentamente, reuniéndose con Spike en poco tiempo, seguida por el cachorro. Luego de contemplarlo en silencio durante escasos segundos, fue Spike quien habló.

—Anda, intentemos abrirlo.

—¡Spike, no! —Le detuvo. El dragón se volteó, extrañado—. No... no creo que debamos abrir esa puerta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—La última vez que abrimos algo con ese símbolo... las cosas no fueron bien. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Vamos, sea lo que sea lo que vayamos a encontrar ahí no podría ser tan malo como aquella ocasión.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque dudo que vayamos a encontrar dos de esas mantícoras negras ahí dentro. —Retrucó Spike, provocando la risa de la unicornio—. Además, ya no estamos tan indefensos como la última vez. El trabajo en la granja me ha hecho más fuerte, y tu has ampliado tu gama de hechizos de ataque y defensa. Es más, creo que si volviéramos a encontrarnos con la mantícora negra, podríamos derrotarla de un solo golpe. —Declaró con gran confianza, pero Sweetie Belle no parecía convencida.

—Se que intentas tranquilizarme, Spike. Pero ninguno de los dos sabe lo que puede haber más adelante. Quizá, si entramos allí, tal vez ya no podamos volver a salir. ¿No has pensado en eso? —Su compañero se rascó la nuca, considerando sus palabras.

—La verdad... no sé que clase de peligros nos esperen más adelante, pero estoy seguro de que podremos superarlos si los afrontamos juntos. ¿No lo crees? —Le dijo, sonriente. Notó por un momento que Sweetie quiso corresponderle, pero la duda y los recuerdos de aquel templo la detenían. Spike lo sabía, pero realmente creía que el y su amiga eran imparables cuando trabajaban juntos, y estaba seguro de que ella también lo sabía—. Somos el equipo perfecto, y lo sabes.

—Si... claro que lo sé. —Le sonrió finalmente, y el dragón notó la chispa de determinación en la mirada de la potra— De acuerdo, entremos allí y terminemos con esto.

—¡Así se habla! —Chocaron casco y garra—. Entonces... ¿Por donde empezamos? —Preguntó Spike algo incómodo, siendo incapaz de reconocer las inscripciones sobre la puerta. Sweetie adoptó un semblante pensativo mientras las examinaba detenidamente.

—Para empezar, las inscripciones alrededor del tallado de la rosa son runas de un hechizo de bloqueo antiguo. Twilight me habló sobre ellos el año pasado: hace más de mil años, estos se utilizaban en la ciudad de Canterlot antes de las cerraduras mágicas. Eran efectivos por un lado, ya que se debía implementar energía mágica desde los puntos exteriores, bordeando las runas detectoras hasta llegar al centro para abrir su cierre. —Explicó ella.

—Uh... ¿Cómo? —Preguntó el dragón, confundido. Sweetie sonrió.

—Aquí, debes completar dieciséis laberintos al mismo tiempo con tu magia para abrir la puerta, pasando por los puntos correctos en cada uno. Si fallas tres veces, la puerta se bloquea, y el unicornio que haya creado el conjuro se vuelve el único capaz de volver a abrirlo.

—Osea... que si fallamos tres veces, quedará cerrada para siempre.

—Básicamente.

—Ajá. —Completó, con cierta duda.

—Oye, tranquilo. ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? —Preguntó sonriente.

—¿Crees que podrás abrir esa cosa?

—Estas puertas parecen infalibles, y lo fueron durante la guerra con los grifos cuando se infiltraron en Canterlot, pero hay una razón por la que estas puertas fueron reemplazadas por las cerraduras mágicas. Para empezar, eran infalibles para mantener alejados a enemigos de otras especies dado que los unicornios son los únicos capaces de usar magia, pero no funcionarían con tanta efectividad contra alguien de nuestra propia especie. En su momento, no era extraño ver a los enemigos atacar la ciudad cargando también con unicornios hechiceros que habían secuestrado de aldeas alejadas, amenazando sus vidas y la de sus familias con tal de que les ayudaran a romper la seguridad.

—Pero si cualquier unicornio puede romper la seguridad, ¿qué caso tiene?

—El problema es que no cualquiera puede hacerlo, por eso capturaban a los que parecían tener más destreza en sus ataques mágicos. Para empezar, desprender un rayo de magia desde más de dos puntos distintos es algo muy difícil de hacer para un unicornio que no se haya entrenado en las artes arcanas. Pero alguien que si lo ha hecho, puede lograr desprender un rayo en cuatro, ocho, dieciséis o treinta y dos puntos. Mientras más puntos, mayor era la seguridad. Se que parece difícil en un principio, pero las runas de seguridad siempre tienen la misma forma: la de las letras "L", "V", y "C". —Señaló las mismas al dragón. En efecto, había dieciséis hileras verticales que incluían las letras mencionadas entre el gran laberinto de runas que no parecía tener una fácil solución.

—Y... ¿estás segura de que puedes hacer todo eso?

—Como estudiante de magia, estoy cien por ciento segura.

—De acuerdo... todo tuyo, entonces —Aceptó su compañero, apartándose.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, el equipo de tres permanecía sentado frente a un portal cuyos relieves expedían un intenso resplandor rojo. El rostro de Spike no mostraba emoción alguna, mientras que Sweetie maldecía la hora en que se le había ocurrido intentar romper aquella protección. En tanto, Tod y Toby se rascaban por causa de las pulgas.

—Eso... no salió como esperaba. —Dijo Sweetie, finalmente—. Cuando se explica en los libros, parece más sencillo. También pensé que podía proyectar los dieciséis rayos juntos, pero solo logré hacer cuatro. No sabía que requería tanta práctica. —Comentó a su compañero, resignada—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Bueno... creo que todavía tenemos un as bajo la manga, aunque ahora mismo ninguno de los dos tenga mangas. —Dijo Spike, intentando hacerla sonreír.

—¡Es cierto! Si regresamos, podemos preguntárselo a Twilight. —Dijo ella con gran alegría, mientras el dragón se incorporaba, y dejaba la mochila a su lado—. Ella podría averiguar alguna forma de romper el bloqueo de la puerta e incluso podría proyectar los dieciséis rayos...

—Será mejor que te cubras...

—Si, claro. —Aceptó sin oírle mientras sacaba pluma y papel de sus alforjas—. Podría hacer un pequeño dibujo de estas runas para facilitar el trabajo, y el próximo fin de semana podríamos volver aquí e in-... espera, ¿que haga qué?

De un momento a otro, lo que hasta entonces había sido el portal de piedra estalló en pedazos, cubriendo el túnel con un gran manto de polvo. Sweetie y su cachorro tosieron inevitablemente, mientras la primera llamaba a su compañero. Las runas en los fragmentos de piedra que brillaban con un rojo intenso poco a poco se apagaron.

—¡Spike! Spike, ¿qué has...?

—De seguro estas puertas podían detener a los grifos, pero está claro que no podrían haber detenido a un dragón. —Se incorporó su compañero de entre los restos al otro lado del portal, tronando su cuello.

—Eso no hacía falta. —Le reprochó.

—Lo siento, tal vez se me fue la garra. —Dijo, algo divertido—. De cualquier forma, ¿entramos? —Les invitó. El cachorro no perdió un solo instante, y corrió al interior a toda velocidad, sin esperar a sus amos.

—¡Chicos, esperen! —Llamó Sweetie, y comenzó a correr a través del túnel inclinado que se abría frente a ellos, seguida por Spike. No les tomó más de un minuto a la carrera el llegar al final del camino, y un brillante resplandor les tomó por asalto. Tod y Toby estaban sentados allí, expectantes, mientras Spike y Sweetie se acercaban a sus espaldas—. Chicos, tienen que dejar de correr así. ¿Acaso les gusta preocuparme?

—Eh... Sweetie.

—Espera un momento. Se que son pequeños, y les gusta adelantarse, pero puede ser peligroso si-...

—Sweetie.

—¿Qué sucede, Spike? —Levantó la vista, y no creyó la imagen que sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban.

Frente al equipo de tres se extendía un escenario imposible, imposible en todos los sentidos. No había forma de que lo que estuvieran presenciando fuese real, no tenía lógica, pero allí estaba. Frente a sus ojos se extendía una inmensa cúpula subterránea, iluminada por los rayos del sol y poblada por una flora variada. El verde césped parecía indicar que estaban en el exterior, pero ellos lo sabían: realmente estaban a una gran distancia bajo tierra.

A lo lejos, lo primero que podía apreciarse era una casa, una especie de palacete, y un lago sobre el cual desembocaba una poderosa cascada. La corriente de aquel lago llevaba directo a una reja metálica en una de las paredes de la cúpula, junto a la cual había un letrero que indicaba peligro. Sweetie logró distinguir varias ruedas de madera girando al otro lado con la corriente del agua, y tras la puerta, varias máquinas de gran tamaño. Dedujo rápidamente que todo aquello formaba parte de un generador.

La unicornio, por su lado, estaba maravillada. La gran multitud de árboles, arbustos, plantas con flor y más deleitaban sus ojos. Una mariposa multicolor cruzo volando frente a sus ojos, y Sweetie debió enjugarse los ojos para saber que no estaba soñando. Se trataba de un paraíso, un pequeño paraíso escondido bajo una montaña, en medio de un bosque, a pocas horas de viaje de su pueblo.

—¿Es esto real? —Preguntó ella, finalmente.

—Si estamos soñando, es un sueño bastante vívido. —Comentó Spike, incrédulo—. Cielos, todo esto... es sorprendente.

—¡Ven, vamos! ¡Tengo que ver esa casa de cerca!

—¡Oye, Sweetie! —Intentó detenerla, pero debió correr tras ella. Ninguno de los dos dejó de admirar el paisaje mientras estaban a la carrera, sorprendiéndose y maravillándose con cada detalle a medida que avanzaban.

—¿Cómo es que llegan los rayos del sol hasta aquí? —Preguntó Sweetie, admirando los puntos brillantes en las paredes de la cúpula.

—Mira con detenimiento los agujeros en las paredes. Es muy posible que hayan hecho túneles mediante los cuales pasa la luz solar, reflejándose mediante cristales desde el exterior hasta llegar aquí. Es una buena idea. —Concluyó. Se sorprendió a si mismo al haber hecho una deducción semejante con solo observar aquellos puntos, pero al volver sobre ello, resolvió que su explicación tenía sentido.

—Cielos, todo... todo esto es tan hermoso. —Dijo mientras reducía la velocidad, trotando alegremente mientras continuaba examinando aquel paraíso con detenimiento.

—Pensar que este lugar ha estado oculto por más de mil años. El hecho de que nadie lo ha tocado desde entonces...

—¿Te das cuenta de que somos los primeros en pisar este lugar en más de un milenio?

—También fuimos los primeros en aquel templo hace cuatro meses, ¿qué no te habías dado cuenta? —Preguntó Spike.

—Vamos, ese lugar estaba hecho polvo. Esto es hermoso.

—Si, tienes razón.

Sus pasos finalmente les llevaron al lugar al que Sweetie pretendía acercarse desde el principio. Y así, frente a ellos se extendía nada más y nada menos que un gigantesco palacete cuya construcción dejaba ver que, en efecto, se trataba de un estilo de arquitectura con más de mil años de antigüedad. Las paredes hechas con bloques de piedra y techo de tejas, todo estaba cubierto por la maleza y las enredaderas, pero aún así había logrado conservarse casi en su totalidad luego de tanto tiempo.

Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue el hecho de que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por placas metálicas, atornilladas perfectamente a las paredes. La puerta principal, de la misma forma, estaba completamente cubierta por las mismas placas. Aquella, más que una vivienda, parecía una especie de refugio.

—Creo que alguien no quería que entráramos aquí. —Comentó Spike, sorprendido por la protección. Intentó retirar las placas de las puertas y de un par de ventanas, pero simplemente no tenía caso. Si no había magia de por medio en esa protección, era seguro que los pernos mediante las placas habían sido atornilladas midieran al menos treinta centímetros.

—¿No podrías... ya sabes, abrirlo como la puerta anterior? —Preguntó Sweetie.

—No en este lugar. —Dijo al acercarse, palpando la pared de piedra—. La estructura es mucho más fuerte en comparación. Me tomaría unas cuantas embestidas el atravesar esto, y probablemente termine por tirar abajo este lugar con los impactos antes de lograr hacer una entrada. —Se acercó a la puerta, comprobando la protección—. Las placas en puerta y ventanas son de hierro reforzado... dificilmente mis flamas puedan hacer algo contra esto. Deberemos buscar otra forma de entrar. —Quedó pensativo un segundo, y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Sweetie se había dirigido a la pared, tirando de las enredaderas con sus cascos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Creo que puedo llegar hasta el techo trepando por estas lianas. ¡Quizá podamos entrar desde arriba!

—Creo que sería mejor si permaneciésemos juntos.

—Tranquilo, este lugar está completamente abandonado. Solo iré a echar un vistazo, y si puedo entrar, también podré encontrar la forma de abrir la puerta principal para que ustedes puedan pasar. —Y así, comenzó su ascenso con destino al techo del palacete, empleando todas sus fuerzas en sus cascos—. Cuida a Tod y Toby hasta que regrese, por favor.

—Ten cuidado.

—¡"Cuidado" es mi segundo nombre! —Exclamó alegremente, mientras continuaba escalando.

—No, no lo es. —Susurró, preocupado.

Al apenas alcanzar el techo, examinó con detenimiento el área. Las ventanas allí también estaban completamente protegidas por el mismo material que anteriormente Spike había descripto, pero no parecían presentar ninguna debilidad o desgaste. Fue entonces que vio una cúpula de cristal a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Parecía fácil de atravesar, pero dada la protección que presentaban tanto la entrada frontal como el resto de las ventanas, veía muy probable el hecho de que aquel cristal estuviera reforzado de alguna manera. Aún así, por más que no pudiera entrar por la cúpula, avistar el interior de la mansión podría darle una pista de como entrar.

No había alcanzado a recorrer la mitad del camino cuando las tejas bajo sus cascos crujieron ligeramente, y antes de que hubiera podido reaccionar al sonido, el tejado se hundió bajo sus cascos, y la unicornio cayó en el interior dando un fuerte grito de terror, y oyendo el llamado de Spike a lo lejos. Tocar el suelo nuevamente no le tomó más de un segundo, golpeándose su flanco fuertemente, y lastimando su pierna izquierda con un fragmento afilado de una de las tejas.

—Oh, rayos... —Dijo mientras se sentaba, examinando la herida. No parecía profunda, pero si dolía mucho.

—¡Sweetie! Sweetie, ¿qué sucedió? —Llamó un preocupado Spike desde el patio frontal.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo... me caí! Dame un segundo... —Pidió mientras buscaba su botiquín en la alforja derecha, a la luz del sol que se colaba a través del agujero en el techo.

—¡Espera ahí! ¡Voy a buscarte! —Gritó Spike, mientras Sweetie Belle trataba su herida.

Luego del ardor infernal que el alcohol le había provocado, colocar las vendas fue pan comido. Solo entonces, Sweetie levantó la vista para investigar el lugar donde había caído. Se encontraba en el corredor del primer piso, sobre los restos de lo que hasta segundos atrás había sido el tejado, y con la estancia casi a oscuras. Iluminó el lugar con su cuerno mientras se incorporaba, y tomó nuevamente sus alforjas.

—¡No te preocupes, solo iré a echar un vistazo! —Respondió, internándose en la oscuridad.

—¡Sweetie, espera! —Llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez su compañera no respondió—. Tenemos que ir a por ella. Me preocupa que esté allí dentro sola. —Habló a los cachorros, mientras examinaba sus opciones.

No podía golpear la pared hasta formar una entrada, ni tampoco destruir las placas de hierro que protegían puerta y ventanas. Tampoco podía trepar por los bloques de piedra hasta el techo, dada la falta de huecos entre bloques, ni tampoco trepar por las enredaderas tal y como había hecho Sweetie, dado que las mismas no resistirían su peso. Y así, mientras el dragón intentaba encontrar la forma de llegar al interior sin poner en peligro la estructura, el cachorro se volteó olisqueando el aire, ladró dos veces, y salió a la carrera.

—Cielos, ¡no ustedes también! ¡No corran!

El dragón persiguió al can de dos cabezas que ahora se alejaba del palacete, descendiendo del pequeño monte sobre el cual estaba situado al seguir un camino hecho de piedra que lo rodeaba, bordeando el lago sobre el cual brillaban las flores de las plantas acuáticas. El can se detuvo a olfatear nuevamente y ladró frente a lo que Spike definió, mediante la altura a la cual se encontraba ahora la edificación sobre ellos, el subsuelo del palacete, lo cual podía deducir fácilmente dado que en la parte inferior de aquella precisa pared había una larga abertura horizontal enrejada. El camino de piedra pasaba a ser un pequeño puente bajo el cual corría el agua del lago en aquel punto, y el dragón dedujo que aquella abertura en la pared era el desagüe.

—Un desagüe bastante improvisado, si me permites decirlo. —Le habló al can, no esperando una respuesta, mientras se aproximaba a la pared y la golpeaba ligeramente con sus nudillos.

El sonido devuelto a sus oídos le dejó saber que aquella pared no tenía la misma construcción que las superiores: era delgada, y tras la misma había un espacio bastante amplio. Aparentemente se trataba de una construcción provisoria para cerrar aquel lugar, una construcción provisoria con más de mil años de antigüedad.

—Se ve que no alcanzaron a terminar esto. Una pena, pero una suerte para nosotros.

Sin perder más tiempo, el dragón propinó un certero y rápido puñetazo a la estructura que cayó en pedazos de arriba a abajo, los cuales quedaron entre el puente sin barandilla y una extraña habitación a oscuras. El dragón la iluminó con la linterna de su mochila alcanzando a visualizar una habitación rectangular con una escalera lateral, y una rejilla mucho más grande al final.

Pero el dragón no se percató de esto hasta mucho después, ya que su atención se centró completamente en las mesas a los lados del canal seco del desagüe, cubierto por una reja metálica. En casa una de las mesas estaban dispuestos distintos tipos de armas: cuchillos de tamaño variado, dos espadas, una ballesta, un rifle mágico, y varios artilugios de guerra que no sabía reconocer, pero que estaba seguro, servían para infligir daño. Spike permaneció boquiabierto por un momento, sobretodo porque la única vez que había visto un arsenal semejante había sido en los libros de historia, donde se detallaban las armas de guerra más comunes. ¿Pero esto?

Tragó saliva al ver la ballesta y recordar aquella noche de tormenta, en que una flecha disparada por Sweetie le había salvado la vida. Sus músculos se tensaron antes de ponerse en movimiento nuevamente, y recordó las palabras de la unicornio antes de que hubieran entrado en aquella cúpula.

"_...pero ninguno de los dos sabe lo que puede haber más adelante. Quizá, si entramos allí, tal vez ya no podamos volver a salir..."_

Los escombros habían formado un camino entre el puente mismo y el desagüe seco, por lo que ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas en cruzar al interior. Pero en ese momento, Spike avistó por el rabillo del ojo algo que resaltaba de entre los restos: un marco grueso que de seguro habría estado colgado al otro lado de la pared recién derribada. Lo retiró con delicadeza y lo contempló brevemente.

En la imagen pintada al óleo podía verse a un grupo de ponis con armadura de combate, portando espadas en sus hocicos mientras otros llevaban ballestas en sus cascos, enfrentándose a un grupo de grifos quienes disparaban con rifles de fuego. Basándose en el estilo de la misma, Spike podía deducir fácilmente que aquella pintura databa más o menos de la época en donde las nobles hermanas habían iniciado su reinado. Luego, se dedicó a comprobar lo que había llamado su atención antes de tomar aquel cuadro, algo que no cuadraba en el mismo: el sol.

No estaba pintado, reflejaba los destellos de su linterna, y al pasar sus garras sobre el mismo, pudo sentir que sobresalía de la pintura. Con extremo cuidado para no dañar aún más aquella obra de arte, Spike retiró el sol, el cual resultó ser una joya amarilla. Y al contemplarla con más detenimiento, notó grabada sobre la misma el símbolo de la Rosa Eterna. Aquella rosa parecía estar presente en cada lugar que pisaba. ¿Qué significaba exactamente?

Ahora mismo, eso era lo menos importante. Tenía que encontrar a Sweetie, y la escalera lateral que parecía llevar a la planta baja en el interior del palacete parecía un buen lugar por el cual empezar. Guardó la gema en el bolsillo de la mochila, pensando en dejarla para la cena, y reinició su camino.

Tod y Toby seguían sus pasos, y al pasar por una de las mesas el dragón tomó entre sus garras la gran ballesta, pero el mecanismo estaba completamente cubierto por el oxido de cientos de años y no parecía que pudiese volver a funcionar. La misma situación se presentaba con el resto de los artilugios allí presentes. Quizá en su momento significaron una importante ventaja en una batalla, pero ahora no eran más que reliquias. Dejando la ballesta nuevamente sobre la mesa, el dragón y su mascota se aventuraron escaleras arriba.

* * *

—Rayos… —Dejó escapar Sweetie, al encontrar que la doble puerta en el centro del pasillo que llevaba al recibimiento del palacete estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

La misma era de hierro y no tenía un ojo de cerradura visible, por lo que infirió que debía de estar cerrada desde el otro lado, pero no podía perder el tiempo allí. Si no podía abrir esa puerta, debería encontrar alguna otra forma de llegar a la planta baja.

Decidió explorar el pasillo con detenimiento a la luz de su cuerno, y comenzó a divisar varias puertas, una de las cuales se encontraba justo frente a la anterior. También era doble, y también estaba cerrada, pero esta tenía una peculiaridad: un cuatro pintado al óleo del gran reino de Equestria en la parte superior sobre las perillas, donde podía divisarse la ciudad de Canterlot en las montañas. Pero el cuadro estaba dividido: de un lado podía notarse un cielo celeste despejado, y en el otro un cielo azul oscuro y estrellado. Además de que en los lugares donde deberían figurar los astros respectivos de cada mitad no había más que un círculo gris en relieve. Bajo la pintura ponía una leyenda:

"_Cuando el sol y la luna compartan el mismo cielo, la puerta de la sabiduría se abrirá."_

Suspirando cansadamente, decidió investigar el resto del pasillo. A la luz de su cuerno se movió entre las penumbras hasta el extremo oeste, girando en la esquina, y abrió la última puerta. La unicornio asomó a través del espacio abierto, y alcanzó a ver lo que parecía ser un almacén, donde podía percibir un fuerte aroma a humedad.

Allí podían verse varias alacenas con puertas de vidrio que, aún con la monumental cantidad de polvo sobre ellas, permitían divisar la vajilla que guardaban en su interior. En el piso había varios sacos apilados contra la pared, y varias bandejas para hornear juntas en una de las esquinas, ambos cubiertos por la misma gruesa capa de polvo. La única ventana permanecía cerrada con una de las placas de hierro, tal y como esperaba.

De pronto, el sonido de un golpe y un derrumbe la sobresaltó y permaneció quieta por un segundo, intentando oír algo más, pero no hubo un nuevo sonido. Se relajó al considerar que aquel alboroto había sido producto de su poco delicado compañero dragón quien de seguro había encontrado la forma de entrar, por lo que exhaló relajadamente, y continuó con su investigación.

Comprobando el lugar con detenimiento, no encontró a la vista nada que pudiese resultar útil, sobretodo porque los alimentos empaquetados eran prácticamente fósiles y probablemente no aptos para el consumo. Cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a la siguiente.

La habitación de junto parecía un dormitorio común y corriente: una cama de dos plazas en el centro, un escritorio al lado, y algunas estanterías cargadas con una escasa cantidad de libros cuyos títulos la unicornio no alcanzaba a reconocer. Por curiosidad ojeó uno al azar, y encontró información para realizar distintos tipos de cultivos, incluyendo los requisitos de terreno, agua y luz necesarios para cada plantación. Ojeó otro, y descubrió una suerte de manual de carpintería. Otro más, y halló una especie de inventario de plantas medicinales, donde no alcanzaba a reconocer la mayor parte de las especies mencionadas. Decidió tomar este último dado que le resultaba un tema de interés, y probablemente también lo sería para su mentora y la curandera del bosque. Una vez vio que no encontraría nada más de utilidad allí salió, cruzó el pasillo hasta el otro extremo dando vuelta a la derecha, y abrió la primer puerta a su alcance.

El nombre de Twilight Sparkle fue lo primero que vino a su mente al contemplar el nuevo panorama: varias estanterías provisorias cargadas con toneladas de literatura milenaria. El lugar estaba poblado de libros por doquier, de tal forma que incluso llegaban a cubrir parte la placa de hierro que bloqueaba la ventana. Una vez más Sweetie se dispuso a tomar uno de los ejemplares por curiosidad.

En el lomo de libro elegido en esta ocasión ponía "Más allá de Equestria, por Nightingale Dreamer". Luego de ojearlo por un momento, saltando de párrafo en párrafo, encontró allí una interesante novela que narraba las aventuras de un unicornio que partía hacia nuevas tierras, entablando amistades con cebras, haciendo tratos con los grifos, e incluso luchando en compañía de un burro contra dos minotauros. Todo esto ocurría solo en los dos primeros capítulos, por lo que decidió guardar el ejemplar en sus alforjas. Más tarde tendría una interesante historia a la cual dedicarle tiempo, luego de terminar con "Daring Do y el Cáliz del Grifo".

Siguió comprobando los títulos en los lomos a medida que recorría las estanterías con la mirada. Siendo que no contaba con el suficiente espacio en sus alforjas para llevarse todo el contenido de la habitación, debería contentarse con dos o tres novelas de tamaño mediano que no dificultaran en extremo su movimiento.

Unos minutos después, halló un nuevo título que llamó su atención en una de las estanterías más altas de la habitación: "El lado oscuro de la luna, por Night Hunter". El solo nombre la hacía temblar al recordar la noche en que la yegua de la oscuridad había escapado de su encierro, y decidió echar un vistazo. Sin embargo, al abrirlo por la mitad no se encontró con lo que esperaba fuera una novela de terror o algo similar, sino que en su interior había un hueco rectangular perfectamente recordado donde se ubicaba una especie de medallón con una luna en fase de cuarto creciente, el cual la joven yegua observó con detenimiento. Curiosamente, la pieza metálica tenía el mismo tamaño que el hueco en la pintura de la puerta doble del pasillo.

Regresó a aquel punto rápidamente y colocó la pieza en la hendidura indicada. El mismo encajó a la perfección y acto seguido oyó un chasquido, como si algo se hubiese destrabado en el interior, pero la puerta aún no se habría. Era obvio que necesitaría también de un medallón con forma de sol si lo que deseaba era averiguar que había allí dentro, y era posible que el mismo se ocultara tras alguna de las otras puertas que aún restaban por explorar. Sin embargo, la potra regresó brevemente a la pequeña biblioteca en busca de algún otro libro en que se mencionara o se hiciera apología al astro del día, pero no había nada parecido allí, por lo que decidió investigar las puertas restantes.

Caminó al otro extremo del pasillo y entró por la primer puerta de aquel lado. A la luz de su cuerno, pudo notar allí el cuarto de una potrilla o yegua joven, dado que las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con algunos corazones dibujados en ellas. Podía notar en los estantes de pared también una gran cantidad de libros al igual que en la estantería junto a su cama, mientras que en su escritorio no restaba nada más que una caja de madera tallada de color marrón oscuro, cerrada.

Al examinarla, encontró que el mecanismo era el de una cerradura simple, por lo que no corrió con demasiados problemas para abrir la tapa con su magia, y levitarla con delicadeza. Una melodía comenzó a sonar al activarse el mecanismo, una melodía tranquila, cálida y triste que llegaba a su corazón. Se sintió extrañada y agradablemente sorprendida cuando encontró en aquella melodía una cierta similitud con la de la caja de música que había armado a principios de año, y luego regalado a su amigo dragón. Luego, reparó en el contenido de su interior, el cual le generó cierta curiosidad: un gran libro con tapa de cuero, y una especie de octaedro hecho de alguna clase de metal oscuro junto al mismo.

Tomó y recorrió el objeto de metal con sus cascos, investigándolo, y finalmente decidió guardarlo para comprobarlo más tarde. Luego tomó el libro que quedaba en el interior para luego cerrar la tapa y finalmente detener la melodía, y al soplar el polvo que cubría el tomo divisó un nombre en la esquina inferior derecha de la tapa, grabado sobre el cuero: Nina. Al apenas abrirlo, fue obvio para ella que se trataba de un diario, sobretodo cuando leyó el primer pasaje.

"_18/1/43_

_Querido diario:_

_ ¡Aún no puedo creer que tenga mi propio diario! Acabo de cumplir seis años, y tu fuiste mi regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Tengo la mejor mamá del mundo!"_

Inevitablemente, Sweetie recordó la época en que tuvo su propio diario. Escribir simplemente le resultaba imposible, por lo que el mismo tuvo tan solo unas pocas entradas antes de terminar abruptamente a la edad de diez años, cuando había hecho una entrada sobre su visita a las Windsome Falls. Pero esta potra, fuese quien fuese, parecía escribir muy seguido en aquel libro. No había intervalos mayores a tres días en medio de entrada y entrada, por lo que Sweetie saltó rápidamente unas cuantas páginas más adelante. Más tarde tendría tiempo para leerlo con detenimiento.

"_2/5/43_

_Querido diario:_

_ ¡Hoy ha sido un día de lo más increíble! Mientras mamá estaba trabajando en su estudio, Jim y yo hemos encontrado un nido de arañas estrella cerca del lago. ¡Ha sido genial! Solo había podido leer de ellas en los libros de mamá, ya que son criaturas del mundo de arriba._

_ A veces me pregunto cómo será afuera. Mamá dice que no podemos pasar de la puerta de piedra porque es demasiado peligroso, y ella solo lo hace si de verdad es necesario. Pero cuando le preguntó por qué es peligroso, ella me dice que no debo preocuparme por eso. ¿Qué habrá del otro lado?"_

"_3/5/43_

_Querido diario:_

_ Me apena decirlo, pero ayer asusté mucho a mi mamá. Traje conmigo a una de las arañas que encontré, pero cuando la solté me picó y comencé a sentirme enferma. Primero empecé a sentir frío, y luego mucho sueño. Creo que me dormí en el suelo. Ella me curó haciendo un té con las flores negras que crecen cerca del lago. ¡Mi mami es muy inteligente!_

_ Pero cuando desperté esta mañana, mi mami dijo que esas arañas eran muy peligrosas, y que fue muy irresponsable de mi parte traerla aquí. Entonces empezó a llorar, no sé por qué. Mi mami está muy triste, y no puedo hacerla sonreír. Ha estado todo el día fuera, cuidando las plantas y aún no me hablado. No sé qué hacer..."_

"_8/11/44_

_Querido diario:_

_ Hoy ha sido un día muuuuuuy aburrido. Mamá volvió esta mañana cargando con varios libros nuevos y ha estado todo el día trabajando en su estudio. Al atardecer salió para comer conmigo y Jim, pero luego se encerró en la habitación al norte de la planta baja, y no la he visto desde entonces._

_ Me gustaría saber que tanto hace ahí dentro, pero siempre cierra la puerta y no tengo idea de como abrirla. Estoy casi segura de que la estatua de Jim justo enfrente debe tener algo que ver pero el problema es que, si la abro, mamá probablemente se enoje mucho conmigo. Mmm... tal vez será mejor que lo deje estar de momento."_

"_5/2/45_

_Querido diario:_

_ ¡Aún no dejo de sorprenderme de las cosas que encuentro en esta casa! Hoy he dado con los planos de los canales de luz en la biblioteca. Según he visto, hay túneles que llegan a lugares ocultos a la vista en el exterior, y desde ahí dirigen a luz del sol a través de una serie de espejos hasta esta cúpula. Quien quiera que los haya hecho, debió haber sido muy listo."_

"_28/4/49_

_Querido diario:_

_ Aún no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, ni qué fue lo que le sucedió a mamá. Todo empezó ayer en la tarde, cuando Jim y yo quisimos acercarnos a la puerta de piedra, al final del corredor. Tiene varias inscripciones bastante extrañas, y parece que se necesita magia para abrirla. Le pedí a Jim que intentara abrirla con sus garras, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo mamá apareció de repente, enfurecida. ¡Parecía una poni completamente diferente!_

_ Desde entonces me ha encerrado en mi cuarto, y ahora estoy castigada por dos semanas. ¿Por qué ella si puede salir al exterior y yo no?"_

¿Garras? La yegua volvió a releer aquel punto precisamente. No, no había dicho cascos, dijo garras. ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo? ¿Quién más vivía allí?

* * *

Sin necesidad de un gran esfuerzo, Spike arrancó la placa de madera que bloqueaba la salida al final de la escalera, y al dejarla contra la pared notó que del otro lado de la placa había un espejo. Dedicando un vistazo más atento al lugar, notó que se encontraba en una especie de estudio, y dedujo que la placa retirada constituía una especie de pasaje secreto. Tenía sentido, uno no dejaría a la vista un arsenal como el que había avistado con anterioridad.

A su lado había un escritorio y enfrente varias estanterías, algunas de las cuales contenían libros antiguos, otras, muñecos hechos con pasta, cartón y otros materiales. Spike sonrió al notar en aquellas obras el inconfundible trabajo del casco de un pequeño, y solo después reparó en el cuadro del estante alto sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó con sus garras, y lo observó con ternura. Algunas secciones estaban decoloradas y no podía verse la totalidad de la foto, pero el centro era perfectamente visible: allí aparecían una yegua unicornio de edad adulta con una larga melena suelta, y marca en forma de tres destellos, con una sonrisa en los labios. La misma estaba siendo abrazada por una potrilla unicornio con melena trenzada y marca en forma de hoja y pluma, sonriendo ampliamente ante la cámara. Ambas se encontraban frente a aquella casa, la cual no parecía presentar ninguna diferencia de la actual aparte de las placas metálicas en puertas y ventanas que ahora evitaban el paso al interior.

Un sonido llamó su atención, y al levantar la vista vio a Tod y a Toby rasgando la puerta de la habitación. Spike dejó el cuadro en su lugar y se dispuso a continuar. Al salir, un oscuro, amplio y largo pasillo cubierto por telarañas fue iluminado por su linterna. El dragón sabía que no había nadie allí, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la atmósfera en ese lugar resultara asfixiante. La puerta por la que había salido estaba en el extremo oeste, y desde allí podía ver otra puerta del lado contrario a unos cuantos metros.

Se encaminaron con objeto de investigar el lugar pero a los pocos metros, por alguna razón, el can se mostraba inquieto, y seguía a Spike casi pegado a él. ¿Acaso algo no iba bien?

—¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Fuego? ¿Terremoto? ¿Parasprites? —Rió él—. Tranquilos, en este lugar no hay nad-... —Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando notó que la puerta al final del pasillo no estaba cerrada, y alguien parecía escrutarle desde la oscuridad.

"_Es imposible, este lugar ha estado sellado por más de mil años. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que...?"_

Su mente se encontró de repente regresando sobre el templo en donde había hallado la Rosa Eterna, en las palabras de Sweetie, y se lamentó de no haber tomado la espada oxidada del sótano a través del cual había entrado. No podía ser, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

—Es solo mi imaginación, no hay nada más adelante. Solo... estoy viendo cosas porque... es imposible que nos adentremos en dos lugares, sellados durante más de un milenio, y en ambos nos encontremos con una criatura peligrosamente mortífera. —Intentaba convencerse, cuando sintió algo apoyarse sobre su hombro.

Apenas alcanzó a avistar por el rabillo del ojo a una pequeña araña estrella de color azul antes de aplastarla con su garra izquierda instintivamente, y solo entonces noto varias iguales a lo largo del pasillo, recorriendo el techo, las paredes y el suelo. Tod y Toby gruñeron amenazadoramente cuando varias de ellas comenzaban a cercarle, y Spike se apresuró a quitarse la mochila y meter allí al cachorro, antes de cargarla nuevamente.

—Será mejor que se queden ahí dentro por ahora. —Les dijo, pisando a las arañas que intentaban acercarse. Una alcanzó a trepar su pierna e intentó picarle, pero sus pequeños colmillos no eran rival para la armadura draconiana, y Spike la aplastó con facilidad.

El dragón podía prever lo que se acercaba, podía imaginarlo, pero la indecisión rondaba en su cabeza, entre regresar por donde había venido e intentar hacer uso de las espadas que antes había visto a pesar de que tenía un camino largo hasta llegar al sótano, o avanzar por la puerta a su derecha, a tan solo dos metros de distancia, e intentar dar esquinazo a aquella presencia aterradora al adentrarse en la mansión.

No contó con más tiempo para pensar cuando, a la luz de la linterna, cuatro patas asomaron a los lados de la última puerta. Un terrorífico siseo gobernó sobre la estancia, y el corazón de Spike comenzó a latir con fuerza, el miedo llenando su mente, la adrenalina en sus venas. Recordaba esa sensación, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había experimentado.

Aquella criatura de gran tamaño no tardó en revelarse. Su cabeza oscura quedó expuesta a la luz al poco tiempo, sus tres pares de ojos rojos reflejando el destello de la linterna. Luego, su voluminoso cuerpo con una estrella roja en el abdomen, el cual apenas pasaba por aquella entrada, y finalmente sus ocho patas, con terminaciones filosas y amenazadoras.

Spike había leído algunos artículos sobre las arañas estrella, y sabía que las de estrella roja eran potencialmente venenosas, pero nunca había visto nada como eso. Aquella criatura de pesadilla ahora asomaba por la entrada de la habitación que había tomado como nido, exponiendo sus colmillos goteantes de veneno amenazadoramente. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que iría a por el dragón y su peculiar compañero. Spike contuvo la respiración un momento, intentando mantener la calma para decidir su próximo movimiento, algo que le resultó imposible cuando la criatura tomó impulso y salió de su escondite, dirigiéndose hacia él a toda velocidad.

—¡Rayos! —Dijo al abrir la puerta a su lado, cerrándola tras de si y encontrándose con el salón comedor.

Apenas reparó en la chimenea, en la larga mesa y el reloj de péndulo detenido mientras corría a toda velocidad al otro extremo de la habitación. Si hubiera intentado regresar al sótano, probablemente no habría alcanzado a tocar la perilla de la puerta del estudio antes de que la criatura cerrase sus colmillos sobre él, y si la resistencia de sus escamas no hubiera estado a la altura de esos colmillos, habría sido su fin.

Antes de alcanzar la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación continua, la araña destruyó la entrada anterior con una embestida, y trepó a la larga mesa para continuar la persecución. Spike cerró la puerta nuevamente y se encontró en el recibimiento de la mansión. Las escaleras centrales llevaban al primer piso, cuya puerta podía deducir cerrada dada la cerradura mágica sobre la misma. Miró a los lados mientras subía las escaleras y tomó uno de los candelabros de pie al final de las barandillas, para luego bordear por la izquierda hasta quedar justo sobre la puerta del comedor. La misma estalló en pedazos con la fuerza de la embestida enemiga, y al apenas entrar la araña madre en su campo de visión, Spike se dejó caer con el candelabro en ambas garras con lo que se podría clasificar como un "grito guerrero", propinando un ataque al supuesto punto débil de la araña con todo el peso de su cuerpo, saltando después para evitar un contraataque. Estuvo a punto de girar para aminorar la caída cuando recordó que el cachorro aún seguía en la mochila de su espalda, y el cambio de movimientos para proteger el paquete resultó en una dolorosa caída, y una torcedura de tobillo. Pero para su suerte, la araña había recibido de lleno el ataque, justo en la unión de la cabeza con el resto del cuerpo.

Luego, un sonido metálico de arrastre. Spike se volteó rápidamente a la criatura, y vio a la misma emplear sus patas delanteras para retirar el objeto de su cuerpo. Su exoesqueleto poseía una resistencia similar a la del metal del cual estaba hecho el candelabro, lo cual no hizo más que incrementar el temor del dragón. Se encontraba frente a un enemigo peligroso, quizá tanto como lo había sido la mantícora en su momento, y ahora no contaba con el apoyo de Sweetie Belle.

Una sustancia viscosa de color verde oscuro emergía de la herida de la criatura, pero la misma se mantenía erguida frente a su adversario, mientras arañas más pequeñas comenzaban a salir por la entrada destruida del comedor. A Spike se le acababan las opciones. La construcción interior estaba casi enteramente lograda en madera, madera de cientos de años, por lo cual hacer uso de su lanzallamas contra la misma solo lograría ocasionar un incendio, y la destrucción de la mansión.

No había otra manera, la única forma de contraatacar a aquel insecto era mediante combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya había comprobado que su velocidad, tal y como lo había sospechado, era muchísimo superior a la suya, por lo que debería planear cuidadosamente sus movimientos y esquivar oportunamente todos y cada uno de sus ataques, pues no le cabía duda que los colmillos y patas de este oponente eran capaces de atravesar sus escamas, y si la araña conseguía cerrarle el camino, las cosas no marcharían bien.

Apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando algo cayó del primer piso directamente sobre la araña, y tardó unos instantes en reconocer al cachorro de dos cabezas atacando la herida abierta de su enemigo, escarbando en sus entrañas. Spike tanteó instintivamente la mochila al gritar sus nombres, sintiéndola vacía. ¿En qué momento habían escapado? No importaba. La araña intentaba llegar hasta el cachorro con sus largas patas, y no fue capaz de quitárselo de encima hasta que el daño fue lo suficientemente grave.

La criatura alcanzó a golpear al can en uno de sus intentos por defenderse, lanzándole contra una pared con gran fuerza, y Spike aprovechó el momento, aquel descuido, y el hecho de que su mascota estaba fuera del camino para cargar contra la criatura. La derribó con una embestida en la cual iban todas sus fuerzas, y la araña cayó boca arriba. Subió sobre ella, y comenzó a golpear la unión afectada con todas sus fuerzas con sus puños. El material del exoesqueleto, de gran resistencia, comenzó a resquebrajarse con cada impacto mientras la misma seguía forcejeando, intentando lastimar el cuerpo de su atacante con sus patas. Sin embargo, dada la actual falta de fuerzas en el enemigo, esto no ocurrió.

Unos momentos después, el cuerpo de la araña yacía inerte en el suelo del comedor, con sus patas contraídas sobre su abdomen y sobre el dragón, quien ahora respiraba agitadamente mientras contemplaba a las arañas estrella más pequeñas rodeando el lugar, así como también la sala del recibimiento.

Apartando las patas e incorporándose rápidamente, Spike fue en busca de su compañero sin perder tiempo. Encontró al mismo rengueando hacia un lugar apartado, a punto de ser cercado por las arañas estrella nuevamente. Lo cargó y subió rápidamente al primer piso a través de las escaleras centrales, alejándose de aquellos aracnidos.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Habló, para luego revisar al cachorro de dos cabezas. Su pata estaba lastimada por el golpe, pero el hueso parecía estar bien—. Chicos... me salvaron la vida. —Dejó escapar. Era cierto, de no haber sido por aquella distracción, la araña se hubiera arrojado sobre él rápidamente, y quizá no estaría allí en aquel momento—. Gracias... —Le acarició con cariño, sonriendo gentilmente—. Aún así, siento... que hayan tenido que hacerlo.

—¿Spike? ¿Spike, eres tú? —Llamó una voz proveniente de la puerta a su lado.

—¡Sweetie! —Se acercó a la puerta, seguido por el cachorro con cierta dificultad—. Sweetie, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Creí escuchar un grito. —Decía la unicornio, pero cuando el dragón estuvo a punto de responder, vio a la multitud de arañas subiendo por las escaleras, algunas de ellas más grandes que las otras, y su número aumentando con el paso de los segundos. El dragón guardó al cachorro nuevamente en su mochila con cuidado a causa de su pata y le pidió que, sin importar lo que sucediera, no saliera.

—¡Sweetie, este lugar está lleno de arañas estrella! ¡Aléjate de la puerta, y si ves a alguna negra de estrella roja, no dudes en aplastarla!

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No entiendo nada!

—¡Solo has caso a lo que te digo, y aléjate de la puerta! —Gritó Spike.

El dragón tomó el candelabro restante que quedaba en aquel piso junto a la barandilla derecha, empuñándolo justo a tiempo para batear a una de las arañas más grandes que habían saltado en su búsqueda y propinarle un certero golpe final para luego arremeter contra las más pequeñas que seguían dirigiéndose hacia ellos. En ese momento el dragón se percató de que, de no cortarles el paso, las criaturas continuarían llegando.

Con este pensamiento en mente Spike bajó las escaleras, entró al comedor y se dirigió rápidamente al pasillo, corriendo hasta el fondo mientras pisaba una fracción de las arañas que circulaban en aquel lugar. No creía que hubiera allí otra araña del tamaño de la madre que fuese a atacarle, por lo que se acercó al nido y con todas sus fuerzas despegó las puertas pegadas a la pared por las telarañas, cerrando el acceso de una vez por todas.

Aún así, no había terminado. Se sacudió rápidamente las arañas que habían descendido sobre sus hombros y cabeza durante aquel corto tiempo, y se preparó para aplastar tantas como le fuese posible. Las picaduras de las arañas no darían problema alguno a un dragón, pero a un poni...

* * *

Sweetie se apartó de la puerta doble con cierto temor. Algo había sucedido al otro lado, y Spike no le había dado todos los detalles. Fue entonces que vio entrar por debajo de la puerta a tres arañas estrella, las cuales enfilaron hacia la poni rápidamente. Nunca había visto que las arañas de aquella especie se comportaran así, y en un arranque de temor y desconocimiento, alimentado por la entrada en el diario de Nina sobre tales criaturas, Sweetie tomó rápidamente uno de los libros que había guardado en sus alforjas y lo dejó caer sobre los arácnidos. Sin perder tiempo, regresó a la despensa al final del pasillo, tomó dos de los sacos que parecían cuyo contenido desconocía, y los dejó caer frente a la puerta para evitar el paso de las arañas.

Al otro lado de la puerta, podía oír algo metálico golpeando contra la madera, contra las paredes, y en todas partes. Cada tanto se oía más lejos, y cada tanto más cerca. Llegó a golpear incluso contra la propia puerta, y Sweetie se sobresaltó, pero se relajó al momento cuando oyó la voz de Spike nuevamente.

—Sweetie, ¿estás bien?

—Si... si, lo estoy. ¿Pero qué fue todo eso?

—Bueno, los chicos y yo encontramos... un nido de arañas. Digamos, un gran nido. Su madre era un poco más grande que ellos y quiso convertirnos en su cena, pero pudimos evitarlo. No te preocupes por Tod y Toby, ellos están bien.

—Cielos. Spike, no vuelvas a asustarme así. ¿Quieres?

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Oye, ¿crees que puedas abrir la puerta desde allí? —Preguntó. Oyó el forcejeo del dragón durante un breve momento, pero el mismo cesó poco después.

—Rayos, está bloqueada con una cerradura mágica.

—¿No puedes forzarla con tus garras?

—Si el hueco de cerradura no fuera tan pequeño, podría hacerlo.

Y mientras Spike explicaba esto, Sweetie lo razonó. Era un hecho simple, demasiado simple, y aún así no había reparado en él hasta ese entonces.

—E-espera, ¿una cerradura mágica? Pero... eso es imposible, las cerraduras mágicas no existieron hasta hace ochocientos años. Si esta cúpula ha estado sellada desde hace más de mil años, eso significa...

—Significa que no somos los primeros en pasar por aquí en el último tiempo. —Completó su compañero, sorprendido.

—¿Crees que... que haya alguien viviendo aquí ahora? —Preguntó Sweetie, con cierta duda. El dragón recorrió el recibimiento con la mirada, y luego respondió.

—Considerando el estado de este lugar y la cálida bienvenida que recibimos, yo diría que nadie ha pasado por aquí en un largo tiempo, pero sin duda no somos los primeros en entrar desde que sus dueños originales dejaron este lugar. —Comentó, luego pensando detenidamente cuál debería ser su siguiente movimiento, luego concluyendo que aquello era algo que ambos deberían decidir juntos—. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora, Sweetie?

—Bueno... si lograste ocuparte de esas arañas, entonces no creo que tengamos problemas para seguir revisando la mansión. ¿Verdad? Aún no sabemos qué es lo que hay tras la escotilla, ni por qué el mapa nos guió hasta aquí.

—Tienes razón. —Aceptó el dragón. Era cierto, habían llegado hasta allí buscando la verdad, no podían volver a casa con las manos vacías—. Por cierto, ¿encontraste algo allí dentro?

—Bueno... en una de las habitaciones encontré el diario de una tal Nina, una potrilla que vivía en este lugar con su madre. Apenas alcancé a leer algunas entradas antes de venir aquí, pero no hay ninguna en la que se mencione-... —Se detuvo en seco, solo entonces notando otro hecho tan simple y a la vista, que no había reparado en él—. ¿No crees que esa potrilla...?

—Si, yo estaba pensando en exactamente lo mismo. —Sonrió Spike al otro lado—. Es muy probable que sea la hija de la princesa, la primer dueña de la Rosa Eterna...

—Y esta... esta es su casa. —Completó la potra, observando a su alrededor.

—Tengo que resaltar que es algo grande para que solo vivan dos ponis en ella.

—No... —Cortó Sweetie—. Alguien más vivía aquí con ellas. En el diario se menciona también a alguien llamado Jim, el cual poseía garras.

—¿Garras? —Preguntó, sorprendido—. ¿De qué clase de criatura hablaba?

—No lo dice, pero se lo menciona varias veces a lo largo del diario. Tendré que revisarlo con más calma al regresar. Son muchas entradas, y podría estar aquí leyéndolas todo el día.

—Creo que ahora tenemos más preguntas de las que teníamos en un principio, antes de venir aquí. —Dijo el dragón, intrigado.

—Estoy segura de que alguna entrada del diario arrojará una pista sobre la clase de criatura que era el tal Jim, pero lo revisaré en casa con más calma. —Comenzó a incorporarse, dispuesta a continuar. Pero cuando estaba por despedirse, recordó otro detalle importante, y llamó la atención de su compañero—. Por cierto, Spike... si ves un medallón con forma de sol en la planta baja, házmelo saber. ¿Quieres?

—Seguro, ¿pero para qué?

—Solo hazlo. Lo necesito. —Insistió ella, sonriente.

—De acuerdo. Si veo algo parecido, tocaré a la puerta.

—Gracias, Spike. —Dijo ella, disponiéndose a partir. Spike dudó un momento antes de llamarla nuevamente.

—Sweetie... —La detuvo.

—Si, ¿qué sucede? —Respondió ella, expectante. El dragón tragó saliva, no estando seguro de las palabras a emplear para expresarse. El recuerdo seguía fresco en su mente, al igual que sus inquietudes. Podía fingir que todo estaba bien, o... podía encarar la situación.

—Sweetie, yo... lo siento. —Dejó escapar con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, confundida.

—Por... lo que sucedió en el bosque. No fue mi intención, y creo-… —Sweetie le interrumpió, divertida.

—Spike, tranquilo. No… no pasa nada, sabes que nunca me enojaría por ello, ni pensaría mal de ti. Fue un accidente, no tienes por qué angustiarte. —Dijo ella, comprensivamente. A Spike le resultó difícil no sonreír al escucharla.

—Cielos, disculpa. Temía que… solo estuvieras fingiendo no estar molesta. Temía que eso pudiera… afectar nuestra amistad. —La voz de Spike tomó un tono más serio, especialmente después—. Temía perder nuestra amistad, Sweetie. —Dijo, con cierta tristeza. Por un momento no se oyó nada más al otro lado de la puerta, pero al cabo de unos segundos, la poni habló nuevamente con un tono que tomó al dragón desprevenido.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó con gracia. La verdad era un alivio, saber que ella no era la única de los dos que había estado dando vueltas a aquella situación y llegado a una conclusión similar e igualmente ridícula, aunque solo la consideró de esta manera cuando las palabras no vinieron de su mente, sino de la boca de su compañero—. Spike, ¿creíste que dejaríamos de ser amigos por… eso?

—Ahora que lo dices... —Rió él.

—Spike, eso es ridículo. Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, cuando rompiste la bola de nieve de Manehattan que me regaló Rarity. ¿Recuerdas?

—F-fue un accidente. —Se disculpó al recordarlo. Sweetie rió por su reacción.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en ese entonces? —Preguntó con calidez, al apoyar su casco en la puerta. Spike debió hacer memoria, buscando el fragmento que le seguía a aquel recuerdo. Entonces lo encontró.

—Dijiste... que todo estaba bien. Que no estabas molesta, y que nuestra amistad no terminaría por causa de ello. —Rememoró el dragón al apoyar su garra contra la puerta.

—Y ciertamente, lo que sucedió en el bosque no será la excepción a la regla. —Le aseguró, y el dragón sonrió.

Spike había esperado toda clase de reacciones por parte de Sweetie Belle luego de lo ocurrido, y estuvo errado en todas y cada una de ellas. Esa equina era la viva representación de la amabilidad, la comprensión, y el cariño. El dragón se sintió como un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que la unicornio nunca se alejaría de su lado por algo semejante.

—Sweetie... ya te lo he dicho antes, pero eres la mejor amiga que un poni o un dragón podría tener.

—Lo mismo digo, Spike. —Respondió ella, sonriente—. Y lo seguiremos siendo, sin importar qué. Siempre estaremos allí el uno para el otro.

—Me gustaría que así fuera. —Dijo Spike, melancólico—. Me gustaría que así fuera... —Repitió, con cierta tristeza.

De verdad lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que las cosas cambiaban con el tiempo. Llegado el momento, él y Sweetie inevitablemente tomarían caminos separados. Eventualmente, la unicornio daría el salto a la fama, se volvería una cantante reconocida, y su profesión la llevaría a lo largo de toda Equestria, e incluso más allá. Mientras que, por su lado, Spike se quedaría allí para proteger a Equestria durante los años venideros, y de seguro hallaría un nuevo hogar en las Montañas Humeantes una vez que su cuerpo ya no cupiera en la biblioteca. No culparía a la potra si la misma no tuviera tiempo de visitarle llegado tal momento pues sabía que nada duraba para siempre, ni siquiera una amistad tan fuerte como la suya. Pero la unicornio tenía una opinión completamente diferente al respecto.

—Y así será. —Le aseguró—. Sé que sin importar lo que suceda más adelante, sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro, se que siempre seremos amigos. Los mejores amigos, y estaremos allí el uno para el otro en cada momento importante. Sé que estarás presente cuando cante sobre un escenario frente a todo Canterlot, y tú sabes que estaré presente cuando te conviertas en un chef reconocido.

—Vamos, no creo que llegue tan lejos. —Dijo el dragón, algo avergonzado. Nunca había pensado en tomar una profesión culinaria, no creía que sus platillos fueran tan buenos, por más que la potra insistiera que así era.

—Modestia aparte, Spike. Eres un gran cocinero.

—Gracias, Sweetie. —La unicornio dejó pasar un momento, y entonces respondió.

—Este es el momento en que dices "y tú una gran cantante".

—Disculpa, no se me da muy bien mentir.

—Vas a lamentar eso cuando logre abrir esta puerta. —Contestó sin cambiar su tranquilo tono de voz.

—Buena suerte. —Dijo él, riendo—. Ahora en serio, puedes estar segura de que el día en que te conviertas en una gran estrella, yo estaré entre el público, ovacionándote. —Aseguró él.

Sweetie se enterneció al pensarlo, y luego la idea siguió engendrando otros momentos importantes posibles, entre los cuales encontraba uno especialmente importante a su parecer.

—O incluso en nuestras bodas... —Siguió ella, y Spike no supo que responder mientras recordaba lo que habían hablado con anterioridad al incidente del bosque—. Por cierto, seré la madrina de la tuya. ¿Verdad?

—Sweetie...

—¿Verdad? —Insistió ella. Spike suspiró.

—Si llego a casarme algún día, te prometo que lo serás. —Le aseguró—. Y yo seré el padrino de la tuya, ¿cierto?

—Aún no lo he decidido. —Dijo ella, divertida—. Incluso cuando seamos padres...

—Sweetie, ya... —El dragón comenzaba a apenarse frente a aquellas ideas.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres tener hijos algún día? —Preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

—S-si, claro que si. Pero... no pienso mucho en ello ahora mismo. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de sentar cabeza, y tomar la responsabilidad de tener una familia. —Sus pensamientos al respecto eran diferentes, pero no tenía deseos de contrariar a su mejor amiga.

—Creo que serías un gran padre, Spike.

—Y tu una gran madre, también.

—No digas tonterías. Ni siquiera sé cocinar. —Dijo ella, divertida—. Espero que mi futuro esposo si sepa hacerlo, de otra forma nuestros hijos comerán espagueti duro en la cena.

—Vamos, eso no tiene importancia. No creo que ser madre implique que debas cocinar bien. Lo importante es que ames a tus hijos, que los cuides y los guíes para dar sus primeros pasos, para que puedan valerse por si mismos cuando sean mayores. —Razonó él. Se sorprendió a si mismo hablando como si fuera alguien con experiencia, aún cuando estaba a unos cuantos años de siquiera experimentarlo. Oyó a Sweetie Belle reír, divertida por su explicación.

—Spike...

—¿Si?

—Hablas como todo un padre.

—No es cierto. —Negó. La potra no pudo contener su melodiosa risa, y al cabo de un rato, habló con un tono melancólico.

—¿Puedes imaginarlo?

—¿El qué?

—A nuestros hijos, jugando entre ellos. —Dijo la potra. El dragón formó la imagen en su mente, sonriendo tal y como ella—. Dragones y ponis, conviviendo juntos en armonía. Jugando, siendo amigos, siempre apoyándose el uno al otro, tal y como nosotros. Porque eso es nuestra amistad, Spike. Un lazo que nada ni nadie podría romper, un lazo que mantendremos hasta que seamos ancianos, y estemos viendo el atardecer el uno junto al otro.

—Un lazo tan fuerte como el diamante. —Convino él.

—O incluso más. —Añadió ella.

—Sweetie…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que iré a buscar la manera de sacarte de ahí. Tanto tiempo encerrada te ha puesto en plan existencialista. —Dijo el dragón, divertido.

—Si, tienes ra-…

Se interrumpió a si misma al sentir algo clavarse en su cuello con gran fuerza, y la desesperación la invadió en un instante. Intentó quitarse con ambos cascos aquel objeto, y requirió también del poder de su magia para extraerlo. Terminó por quitarse de encima una extraña araña de estrella roja, un poco más grande que las azules, y la arrojó lejos con asco.

Apenas la criatura se dio vuelta, enfiló hacia ella nuevamente con gran velocidad, y en medio de su desesperación Sweetie tomó el libro de Nightingale Dreamer de sus alforjas y lo usó para aplastar a la criatura con la mayor fuerza que su levitación permitió, en el momento exacto en que la misma saltaba en su búsqueda nuevamente. Sweetie se recostó contra la puerta con una respiración agitada, y recorrió su cuello. Una mezcla de su sangre y una especie de líquido azul apareció en su casco, mientras su visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa.

—¿Sweetie? ¿Estás bien? —Oía la voz de Spike llena de ansiedad y preocupación al otro lado, pero le faltaban energías para responder—. ¿Sweetie? Sweetie, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Mi cuello. Me picó... una araña. —Alcanzó a decir.

—¿Una... araña? —Preguntó Spike, mientras su sangre se helaba de golpe—. Sweetie Belle, ¿cómo era esa araña? ¿La aplastaste?

—Tenía una… estrella roja. Yo la… aplasté. —Dijo ella, falta de fuerzas.

Estrella roja. No, no podía ser. No podía tener esa maldita mala suerte. Había recorrido hasta el último rincón de la casa para acabar con todas y cada una de las arañas y así evitar que las mismas lastimaran al cachorro o a Sweetie, y la más peligrosa de todas ellas se había escapado de sus garras.

Spike conocía bien los efectos de aquel veneno, y por esa razón sabía que debían regresar, tenía que sacar a Sweetie de aquel lugar inmediatamente y llevarla con Zecora tan rápido como fuese posible. Pero Sweetie estaba encerrada al otro lado y la lógica le indicaba que, aún si no fuera así, nunca lograría llegar al bosque Everfree a pie, no antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. El dragón apretó sus colmillos mientras intentaba encontrar una solución. Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

— Spike, no... no me siento bien. —Oyó la voz de Sweetie Belle al otro lado, e intentó despejar su mente de todos los temores que no hacían más que traerle imágenes terribles. No podía permitir que esos temores le hicieran perder la compostura, ni tampoco permitir que se volviesen realidad.

—Tranquila Sweetie, no pasa nada. Yo... pensaré en algo, solo necesito un momento. —Dijo él, con su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad, buscando la forma de abrir esa puerta, cuando la voz de Sweetie le sacó de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

—Un antídoto. —Habló con voz débil—. Una infusión... se prepara con una planta... en esta cueva. Flor negra. No sé...

Intentó continuar, pero su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil. Sus párpados pesaban, y le era imposible pronunciar otra palabra.

Las esperanzas de Spike regresaron. Si lo que decía no era un mero delirio, aquella era la única oportunidad que tendría para salvar la vida de Sweetie Belle. No podía perder un segundo más.

—Calma Sweetie, no te preocupes. La buscaré enseguida. Tú solo... espérame, ¿de acuerdo? —Preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta—. ¿Sweetie Belle? —La llamó nuevamente, pero ella no respondió—. No puede ser…

Con la mochila cargada a su espalda, y las dos cabezas del ortro sobresaliendo de la misma, Spike bajó rápidamente las escaleras, cruzó el comedor, el pasillo y el estudio, bajó por la escalera del pasadizo, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba fuera del palacete, sobre el puente que habían formado los escombros de la pared derribada. Desde aquel punto, enfiló por el camino a través del cual había llegado; debía de encontrar las flores que Sweetie Belle le había indicado tan rápido como fuese posible. Rebuscó en su memoria, entre la flora que había visto al entrar, intentando hallar más rápidamente aquella planta, pero en su camino no había nada parecido.

Se salió del sendero y fue camino al lago, buscando en sus bordes algún rastro de la planta y allí, cerca de la cascada, la encontró. Arrancó el grupo de flores a la vista de una sola vez con sus garras, las guardó en el bolsillo de la mochila y regreso a la mansión a la carrera entrando por el subsuelo, pero aún tenía un problema que resolver: la puerta del primer piso estaba cerrada, y mientras lo estuviera, no podría administrar el antídoto a su compañera. Debía apresurarse pues mientras más tiempo pasara, las oportunidades de la potra disminuirían.

Spike rebuscó en su mente lo poco que sabía sobre cerraduras mágicas, e intentó encontrar una solución. Sabía que no podía forzar esta, y sabía que el mecanismo era prácticamente indestructible. Pero, ¿qué lo hacía indestructible? Esta clase de cerraduras siempre estaban vinculadas a una batería mágica, la cual alimentaba el hechizo de bloqueo de forma que este no pudiera ser roto directamente, y estas baterías mágicas siempre estaban bien resguardadas o escondidas.

Recordó el sistema de Canterlot que Twilight le había explicado un tiempo atrás, luego de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. En el castillo había al menos tres baterías mágicas gigantes que mantenían las cerraduras de toda la estructura, y cada una estaba protegida por un grupo de al menos doce guardias, quienes debían de mantener una distancia prudencial de las mismas dado que estas irradiaban magia constantemente, pudiendo afectar a su entorno. El dragón consideró todos estos datos, y encontrando que solo había una cerradura mágica en aquella mansión, dedujo que debía tratarse de una batería pequeña. Y considerando los lugares de la mansión en los cuales la misma podría esconderse, dado que estas baterías tendían a afectar el entorno en sus proximidades, solo uno vino a su mente. Un lugar al que realmente no quería entrar.

Luego de tomar la espada oxidada de una de las mesas en el subsuelo subió a la planta baja, cruzó por el estudio y regresó al pasillo, corrió hasta la puerta del fondo y aspiró profundamente antes de abrirla, pasar, y cerrar tras de si. Nunca en su vida había pensado que se metería a un lugar como aquel voluntariamente.

Lo que antaño parecía haber sido una biblioteca, ahora estaba enteramente cubierto de telarañas por doquier. Tanto las estanterías, las paredes, el techo y el piso. De hecho, a Spike se le dificultaba ligeramente el paso dada la adhesión excesiva que presentaba el camino. Las arañas que habían quedado atrapadas allí ahora cubrían prácticamente toda la estancia, al punto en que era difícil distinguir en donde se encontraba, pero debía darse prisa.

Buscó a la luz de la linterna rápidamente algo, y no tardó en encontrar el nido principal, el agujero formado entre dos estanterías derribadas donde la bestia que antes había derrotado había engendrado a aquella cantidad inimaginable de criaturas, varias de las cuales no perdieron oportunidad en trepar por sus piernas y descender sobre sus hombros, pero Spike las apartó rápidamente.

Criaturas tan pequeñas no podrían hacerle daño, pero el ortro en sus espaldas aún corría peligro. Había pensado en dejarlo dentro de la mochila en el estudio para que le esperara, pero la idea de que el cachorro estuviera allí solo, en la oscuridad, completamente indefenso por su actual debilidad, no le resultaba atractiva.

Al apenas sacarse a sus atacantes de encima, el dragón avanzó a paso lento por la estancia, con dirección al nido. Era imposible que una araña estrella hembra alcanzara un tamaño como el que había visto naturalmente, a menos que contara con una influencia externa. Y esa influencia, estaba seguro, era la fuente de magia que buscaba. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su destino, seis arañas se presentaron sobre los estantes derribados. Las mismas superaban el tamaño del cachorro de ortro que llevaba con él, y ahora habían fijado al dragón como su objetivo.

—Perfecto, esto era justo lo que me faltaba. —Se lamentó al ponerse en guardia, empuñando la espada oxidada. Realmente se alegraba de haberla traído consigo esta vez.

Siseando amenazadoramente, la primer y más cercana araña saltó directo hacia él y Spike la recibió con un tajo directo a la cabeza. La criatura cayó, y el dragón esperó el inminente ataque de las otras, pero tan concentrado estaba en los enemigos frente a él que no reparó en la araña que descendía sobre la estantería lateral. La misma le atacó por el costado, derribándole, y al caer Spike oyó el lamento del can por causa del golpe.

La espada cayó mientras el dragón intentaba apartar a su atacante con sus garras al tiempo que las arañas más pequeñas trepaban a su cuerpo, cubriendo también la mochila. No, debía levantarse de inmediato, si las arañas pequeñas encontraban la forma de llegar hasta Tod y Toby, no sabía si podría salvarlos. La desesperación y el miedo nuevamente jugaron un papel fundamental en la situación, y Spike no lo pensó dos veces antes de cerrar su garra sobre la unión de la cabeza de la araña al resto de su cuerpo, y estrujarla con una fuerza sin igual. Aún muerta, su cuerpo seguía moviéndose y el dragón sintió deseos de vomitar el almuerzo ante aquella imagen, pero resistió.

Alcanzó la espada nuevamente y atacó sin dudar a las criaturas de mayor tamaño que se acercaban por tierra, desprevenidas, creyendo que su presa ya no podía defenderse. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, y varios cortes en vertical después, y las arañas gigantes yacían en el suelo junto a sus hermanas menores, completamente fuera de combate.

Rápidamente sacudió la mochila, sacando a las arañas que habían intentado adentrarse en su interior, y corrió tan rápido como el entorno se lo permitió al centro del nido, en cuyo interior podía ver con claridad una inmensa cantidad de huevos de araña, algunos de ellos a punto de eclosionar. Tal y como lo imaginó, la batería mágica estaba allí, en el hueco abierto dentro de una columna que, antaño, de seguro estaría mejor cubierta.

Sin perder un solo segundo, se apresuró a extraerla y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero antes de dar un paso más reparó en un libro abierto en el piso entre muchos otros, bajo las telas de araña. El interior del mismo estaba recortado en un rectángulo perfecto, y en su centro un objeto metálico reflejó el destello de su linterna: un medallón con relieve de sol. Recordó la petición de Sweetie y, sabiendo que no volvería a entrar en aquel lugar, se apresuró a tomarlo, arrancándolo de las telarañas que lo mantenían adherido al libro.

Salió a la carrera y cerró la salida tras de si, solo entonces notando que había otra puerta cerrada junto a la que daba acceso a aquella biblioteca, a su izquierda, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para explorar pues había algo muy importante que debía hacer. Y así, Spike tomó la cilindro de cristal con extremos dorados, lo dejó en el suelo, y lo aplastó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Aquella extraña sensación comenzó a desaparecer en algún momento, pero la yegua no sabía decir cuando había sido. Aquella sensación de frío, un frío paralizante, un frío mucho mayor al que había sentido durante aquella noche de tormenta, ahora se había desvanecido. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, y se encontró con la oscuridad parcial de una habitación que en un principio no reconoció.

Aquél cobertor cubierto de polvo, las estanterías cargadas de libros, el escritorio donde antes había estado el diario. Si, aquel era el cuarto de Nina, y ahora se encontraba recostada en la que antaño había sido la cama de la pequeña. Frente a ella se encontraba el cachorro de dos cabezas durmiente, acurrucado contra su pecho, esperando su regreso. Y a un lado de la cama, el dragón de escamas púrpuras esperaba sentado pacientemente, velando por su sueño. La linterna en el tirante de su mochila iluminaba ligeramente la habitación.

—Spike... —Habló con cierto cansancio. El dragón se volteó hacia ella rápidamente, aliviado.

—Sweetie... ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. Bien, no... no me duele nada. —Le sonrió, e intentó levantarse. Una sensación de malestar la invadió, y su equilibrio se vio afectado a tal punto que debió dejarse caer en la cama nuevamente.

—¡Oye, tranquila! Tranquila, aún no te has repuesto del todo. Aunque, considerando que solo han pasado dos horas de tu siesta, esa flor si que debe ser potente. Guardé algunas para cuando regresemos, quizá le sirvan de algo a Zecora.

—Tienes razón. —Convino ella, mientras recorría su cuello con el casco. Aún podía sentir el lugar exacto en donde la araña había clavado sus colmillos—. Cielos, esto va a dejar marca. ¿Verdad?

—Puede que si. —El dragón permaneció mirándola durante un breve instante, y Sweetie se extraño a causa de ello hasta que su compañero habló nuevamente—. Me diste un buen susto.

—No es agradable, ¿cierto? Normalmente eres tú el que me los da a mi. —Dijo ella, riendo.

—Supongo que me lo merecía. —Se rascó la nuca, acompañando su risa—. Me alegra que estés bien, Sweetie. Yo... no sé que haría sin ti.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Respondió ella, sin duda. Mantuvieron la mirada el uno en el otro durante escasos segundos, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación telepática, como si supieran precisamente en qué estaba pensando el otro. Y finalmente, la unicornio habló—. De seguro aún quedan algunas habitaciones por las que no hemos pasado. Si quieres ir a explorar, anda. Yo iré en un momento.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó, no teniendo deseos de dejarla sola en aquel momento, pero la potra le dedicó una seria mirada en respuesta que él conocía bien—. De acuerdo, terminaré de explorar la planta baja y luego nos encontraremos en el recibimiento. Ah, y por cierto, encontré esto en una de las habitaciones. Era lo que necesitabas, ¿cierto? —Preguntó al tomar del bolsillo de su mochila el medallón dorado, con motivo de un sol.

—Si, es ese mismo. —Lo identificó rápidamente.

—Perfecto. —Lo colocó en la mesa de luz junto al lecho—. Estaré abajo. Si necesitas algo, solo grita. —Le dijo, mientras la mirada de la unicornio se centraba brevemente en el cachorro durmiente a su lado—. Me ayudaron a luchar contra las arañas. De no haber sido por ellos, probablemente no lo habría conseguido allá atrás.

—Son unos chicos muy valientes, ¿verdad? —Dijo, sonriente.

—Más de lo que te imaginas. —Convino—. E-en fin, volveré en un momento. —Se volteó, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

—Spike. —Le detuvo—. Gracias. —Dijo con sinceridad. El dragón le sonrió, y salió de la habitación que ahora solo era iluminada por la linterna de Sweetie sobre el escritorio.

El dragón había ubicado las puertas que aún no había comprobado. Asumió que la unicornio había investigado el primer piso exhaustivamente en el tiempo que había estado allí dentro, por lo que bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta doble a su izquierda. Allí ubicó a la luz de la linterna varios implementos de carpintería. Había también varias sillas, mesas, escritorios y estanterías sin terminar, además de una gran cantidad de madera para trabajar. Identificó el lugar como una suerte de "sala de trabajo", y siendo que no había mucho más allí, decidió dirigirse al último cuarto que restaba sin explorar en aquella mansión.

Cruzó el recibimiento, el comedor y entró al pasillo nuevamente, dirigiéndose al fondo. La puerta de la biblioteca ahora estaba bloqueada por una espada oxidada y doblada, por lo que las criaturas que aún quedaban en su interior no tendrían oportunidad alguna de escapar. Y entonces se dirigió a la puerta a su izquierda, abriéndola con cautela.

Frente a el se extendía un corredor oscuro, y de pronto tuvo una sensación extraña, una sensación que le indicaba que no debía entrar allí. ¿Era el instinto? ¿Era el miedo? No lo sabía, pero había algo que le indicaba que, fuera como fuera, no debía entrar allí. Pero su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que aquellas sensaciones.

* * *

Sweetie se giró varias veces en aquel lecho cuando el ortro despertó unos pocos minutos luego de que Spike hubiera dejado la habitación. Cuando vio que podía incorporarse sin ser devuelta a la cama por causa de las nauseas, se bajó de allí seguida por su fiel compañero de dos cabezas, el cual también había recuperado su forma. Después de todo, los ortros cuentan con una habilidad de regeneración y una resistencia mucho mayor que la de los ponis u otros animales.

La unicornio se cargó las alforjas en sus costados una vez más, acomodó en una de ellas la linterna aún encendida, y tomó de la mesa de luz el medallón de sol. Aún quedaba algo por hacer.

Salió a aquel pasillo nuevamente y con decisión, seguida por Tod y Toby, y todos se dirigieron a la doble puerta del sol y la noche. La potra colocó el medallón en el hueco vacío, y abrió la puerta.

No podía creerlo; se había sorprendido cuando vio la habitación junto al cuarto de Nina, cargada de ejemplares antiguos, pero esto no se comparaba en lo más mínimo. Una gran bóveda de conocimiento se abría ante ella, estanterías gigantes con un contenido casi infinito de libros raros e inconseguibles, iluminadas por los rayos del sol de atardecer que llegaban allí a través de los túneles de luz, y se colaban en la habitación a través de una cúpula de cristal en el techo. Si su maestra hubiera estado allí probablemente habría perdido la cabeza por completo, y probablemente habría tomado a aquel como el mejor día de su vida. No sabía como se contendría al regresar para no comentarle tal hallazgo.

Pero aquel brillo de asombro desapareció para dar paso a uno de terror cuando divisó un cuadro al fondo de la biblioteca, un cuadro de gran tamaño en donde podía ver a la potrilla que habría sido Nina y a su madre, ambas sonriendo frente a la casa y, detrás de ellas, una mantícora negra de ojos amarillos, sus orbes brillantes clavadas en la lente de la cámara durante el instante en que la foto había sido tomada. Era extraño, aquella criatura retratada en un cuadro de más de mil años sin duda era de un tamaño ligeramente menor que la que habían encontrado cuatro meses atrás, pero no había duda alguna, pues la cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho que se extendía hasta su hocico lo delataba: no era igual, aquella era exactamente la misma criatura con la que se habían encontrado en aquel templo, la misma criatura cuya vida la potra había dado fin, con sus propios cascos.

* * *

A medida que se adentraba en aquel corredor, por un instante Spike tuvo la sensación de que de un momento a otro las paredes y el techo se cerrarían sobre él. ¿Qué diferenciaba a ese lugar del resto de la mansión? ¿Por qué lo percibía así? Incluso la oscuridad en aquel lugar se le antojaba diferente, sofocante. Algo andaba mal.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente llegó al otro extremo, encontrando allí una puerta a su izquierda y una escultura adherida a la pared a su derecha. Las sensaciones que antes había experimentado se multiplicaron cuando notó que la estatua, de un material parecido al mármol, tenía la forma perfecta de una mantícora. Su ojo derecho amarillo, reluciente como una gema, le traía malos recuerdos de aquella noche de tormenta.

Habiéndose repuesto de aquellos recuerdos y recuperado la compostura, Spike examinó detenidamente la estatua, y descubrió en la base de la misma una leyenda:

"_Aquel que no tiene valor suficiente para ser observado desde el otro lado del abismo no tiene valor suficiente para mirarlo él mismo. La verdad solo puede aprenderse avanzando hacia adelante."_

Spike tragó saliva y se incorporó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia aquella puerta cerrada, carente de ojo de cerradura o tirador. Se volvió hacia la estatua, y entonces lo recordó. Rebuscó en su mochila rápidamente y allí estaba: la gema amarilla que había encontrado entre los escombros de la pared del subsuelo, con el símbolo de la Rosa Eterna grabado en su base. Insertó la misma en la cavidad ocular vacía de la estatua y, tal y como lo había imaginado, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. El dragón escrutó la oscuridad que se alzaba tras el umbral, apenas desvanecida por el haz de luz de su linterna dada la falta de carga, y decidió adentrarse en la habitación.

Caminó algunos pasos, intentando divisar algo más allá de la pared de oscuridad que se alzaba ante sus ojos, pero era incapaz. A una corta distancia de su posición alcanzó a ver un candelabro con velas que, luego de tantos años, aún seguían allí, esperando iluminar el camino de alguien más a través del tiempo. Spike no dudó un instante en lanzar una pequeña llamarada sobre las mismas, las cuales despejaron ligeramente aquella negrura, pero aquello no era suficiente. A pocos metros pudo ver un nuevo candelabro de pie, y uno más fue revelado cuando encendió el anterior. Cuando el cuarto fue encendido, unido a los demás alcanzaron a iluminar una buena parte de la habitación, y los ojos del dragón se centraron completamente en los libros abiertos que inundaban el suelo de aquel cuarto.

Se inclinó para visualizar su contenido, y allí alcanzó a ver runas arcanas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Los textos que si alcanzaba a comprender hablaban del alma, describiéndola como una entidad inmaterial encarcelada en el cuerpo de un poni, la única entidad capaz de cruzar sin restricciones a otro plano una vez que su prisión desaparece, mientras que otros hablaban de la misma como parte de una corriente de energía que fluía con el entorno en armonía.

Desde aquel punto, el resto de los libros ahondaban en el lugar donde habitaba el alma, la forma que esta tomaba al cruzar al otro plano, e incluso se mencionaba que no era imposible recrear su vínculo con este mundo cuando el mismo se había roto. Spike conocía libros así, tenía ejemplares con información parecida en la biblioteca, pero todo era teórico.

No existía poni en el mundo que hubiese logrado verificar científicamente algo como lo que se describía en aquellos libros, cuyos textos no tenían validez alguna en el mundo de la ciencia actual. Aún así, considerando la cantidad de texto referido al tema que había en el lugar, Spike consideró la idea de que la princesa que allí vivía creía ciegamente en esos libros. Pero... ¿por qué?

La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó a sus ojos cuando se incorporó, alcanzando a divisar por primera vez las paredes de aquella habitación cubiertas de símbolos extraños, runas que no alcanzaba a reconocer y cuyo patrón se repetía una y otra, y otra vez. Entre aquellas inscripciones, el dragón alcanzó a distinguir palabras parcialmente legibles, que no hicieron más que aumentar su inquietud.

_"Juntos por siempre", "Cambiaré el destino", "La clave de la vida"_

"_El vínculo entre almas es eterno", "No te dejaré ir", "Es una promesa"_

Aquellas palabras, talladas con algo filoso al igual que las runas eran solo una fracción de todo el escrito que llenaba aquellos muros. En algún momento, las letras comenzaron a deformarse, al punto en que era imposible reconocer cualquier palabra entre aquellos extraños símbolos.

Spike sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y tuvo la necesidad de abandonar aquel cuarto inmediatamente, no podía seguir en aquel lugar más tiempo. Estaba a menos de un metro de la puerta cuando la misma se cerró frente a él de un golpe.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —Intentó abrir la puerta, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas. No hubo caso.

Y entonces las velas se apagaron por una extraña corriente de aire, y al dragón le invadió la sensación de ser observado; había alguien allí. Spike retrocedió en la oscuridad, intentando escrutar a la presencia que allí se hallaba mediante la escasa luz de la linterna. Intentó agudizar sus sentidos para hallarle, pero le era imposible detectar su movimiento.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —Dijo, poniéndose en guardia. Fuera quien fuera, nadie llegaba de una forma semejante con buenas intenciones.

Y así, de un momento a otro algo descendió de golpe frente a Spike, y el dragón apenas alcanzó a ver una figura encapuchada, cubierta enteramente por una capa, y con el rostro protegido por una máscara a través de la cual lo único que alcanzo a divisar fue el destello de unos profundos ojos azules, mientras el cuerno de aquel poni desprendía un brillo azul cegador.

—¿Qu-...?

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en un intento de apartarse, antes de que un rayo de magia pura impactara en su abdomen a quemarropa, atravesándole de lado a lado. Spike apenas alcanzó a articular cualquier pensamiento cuando el dolor le invadió de lleno al impactar su espalda contra el muro de la habitación, para luego caer sentado. Su visión era borrosa, pero alcanzaba a divisar frente a él al poni que le había atacado. Su máscara tenía una terminación en punta en la parte del hocico simulando el pico de un ave, y ahora el poni que la portaba se acercaba a él con su cuerno iluminado con un aura azul del mismo color que sus ojos. Spike llevó su garra a la herida, la cual ahora dolía como el infierno, y de la cual manaba una gran cantidad de sangre. Su sangre.

Rió con cierta dificultad. Era un dragón, una de las bestias más temibles y poderosas que existían, y aún así era la segunda vez que lo herían de tal gravedad. Pero esta vez no era como la anterior.

No necesitaba saber demasiado sobre anatomía draconiana para darse cuenta de que el golpe asestado había provocado un daño masivo en los órganos, resultando en una herida mortal. Ni siquiera su saliva especial podría sanar una herida como esa en el corto plazo, y una perdida de sangre como aquella tampoco era una buena señal. Estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia cuando el poni caminó hacia él con objeto de terminar el trabajo. Estaba solo, y a su merced.

* * *

Sweetie se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de la biblioteca bajo el cuadro de la mantícora mientras releía el diario de Nina, saltando de una entrada a otra a toda velocidad. No podía ser, debía de haber un error. Ese no podía ser...

"_Jim me acompañó todo el día mientras mamá estaba fuera, e incluso logré que jugara conmigo en el lago. ¡Por fin superó su miedo!"_

_No podía ser..._

"_Los generadores dejaron de funcionar anoche mientras mamá no estaba, pero por suerte Jim estaba aquí para acompañarme. Incluso entró a mi habitación para hacerme compañía. Espero que mamá no se enoje, la puerta quedó algo mal después de eso."_

_Por favor, no..._

"_Jim me lastimó por accidente cuando le pedí ayuda para bajar de la casa por la ventana. Se sintió muy mal, y estuvo acariciando mi casco con su ala todo el día. Me dio un poco de pena."_

_No..._

"_Mamá dice que existen criaturas diferentes a cualquier otra, criaturas que pueden entender las cosas mejor que ninguna o incluso comprender el lenguaje de los ponis. Estoy segura de que Jim es uno de ellos, y mi mayor deseo es algún día poder entender lo que él dice. Sé que debe tener muchas historias para contar, después de todo él cuidó a mamá desde que era pequeña..."_

Sweetie debió detenerse abruptamente. Su estómago dio un vuelco, y comenzó a sentirse enferma. Intentó no levantar la vista nuevamente, solo para no encontrarse con aquel cuadro. Aquella mantícora era la protectora de esa familia, la compañera de la princesa, la mejor amiga de la potrilla... y ella había puesto fin a su vida.

Y lo peor de todo era que sus acciones ahora tenían sentido. No estaba atacándoles por nada, no los persiguió incansablemente a través del bosque Everfree para cazarles y devorarles. Frente a sus ojos, Spike y ella eran meros ladrones, ladrones de lo único que le restaba de su familia.

Volvió al instante en que la criatura había salido de los escombros de aquella columna luego de que Spike la embistiera, y se recordó a si misma sosteniendo la ballesta mediante su magia, atacando a Jim por la espalda.

"_Jim..."_

Ese era su nombre. Era el nombre de la vida a la que había dado fin.

Sweetie tragó saliva una vez más, y estuvo a punto de romper en llanto. No podía superarlo, no podía soportar que sus acciones hubieran llevado a eso. Y no ayudaba el pensar que si nunca hubiera llegado a esa mansión, nunca habría sabido la verdad. Habría caminado sobre la tierra el resto de su vida sin saber el daño que había causado, aún si hubiera sido para salvar a su mejor amigo. Pero eso no cambiaba los hechos; si ellos nunca hubieran puesto un casco o pie en aquel templo, Jim no habría perdido la vida.

Se enjugó las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos e intentó sacar aquellas ideas de su cabeza. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y de nada servía lamentarse. Intentó asimilar aquella idea con todas sus fuerzas, pues de otra forma el dolor seguiría lastimando su, ya de por si, afligido corazón. No podía revivir a la mantícora, pero al menos podía salvar en su memoria todo lo que Jim había significado para su mejor amiga; era lo menos que podía hacer. Y así, abriendo el diario nuevamente, retomó su lectura en una de las entradas mientras el cachorro se acurrucaba al lado de la silla polvorienta.

"_18/1/50_

_Querido diario:_

_ ¡Hoy fue mi cumpleaños número trece! Mamá me preparó un gran pastel de zanahorias y decoró la casa con todos los adornos que armamos en la mañana. Intenté enseñarle a Jim como hacer una estrella con papel, pero terminó jugando con los sobrantes de las otras estrellas y llenó todo el cuarto de papel. Fue muy divertido, pero a mamá no le gustó mucho._

_ En la noche, mamá me dejó elegir otro cuento de la biblioteca del día y la noche, ¡y esta vez no debí buscar los medallones! Es divertido, si, pero a veces mamá y Jim los esconden demasiado bien, y paso días sin encontrarlos. Mamá no estará al amanecer, dice que tiene que irse muy temprano, pero al menos podré compensar a Jim por la fiesta de hoy, y le prepararé su ensalada de naranjas favorita. ¡Yum!"_

"_4/9/51_

_Querido diario:_

_ Han pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que vi a mamá. Dijo que saldría de viaje por unos cuantos días, pero no imaginé que fueran a ser tantos. Incluso Jim comienza a extrañarla, ¡y es un tipo duro!_

_ Ayer quería distraerlo un poco, asique lo llevé al lago para nadar pero no parecía tener ánimos. Solo se metió conmigo cuando comencé a salpicarlo, y jugamos a las atrapadas toda la tarde. En la noche lo traje a mi habitación para leerle una de mis historias favoritas, ¡y se durmió! Cuando me recosté sobre él, me abrigó con una de sus alas para que no tuviera frío, y no nos levantamos hasta pasado el mediodía._

_ Si, me retrasé un poco con mis estudios, pero valió la pena."_

Tantos recuerdos, tantas historias. Aquel diario prácticamente documentaba el día a día de una potrilla que creció dentro de una burbuja, con la única compañía de su madre y de su mejor amigo. Pero aquella sensación de calidez que proyectaban las entradas se desvaneció gradualmente cuando saltó varias páginas más adelante, más de un año después.

"_27/12/52_

_ Algo extraño está sucediendo. Mamá ha regresado muy tarde otra vez, trajo varios paquetes extraños con ella y se ha encerrado en la habitación del ala norte en la planta baja de nuevo. Cuando le pregunto que hace allí, simplemente cambia el tema y me pregunta como estoy llevando mis estudios. Pero eso no es lo peor. Esta tarde, cuando estaba jugando con Jim en el patio, la escuché gritar, y los gritos provenían de esa habitación. Le dije a Jim que me siguiera, pero él no se movió un solo milímetro, aún cuando escuchaba perfectamente los gritos de mamá._

_ Golpeé la puerta, la llamé, le supliqué que saliera, pero cuando dejó de gritar, solo dijo que regresara a mi habitación y no saliera. Cuando me llamó para la cena, no parecía ella. Su melena estaba despeinada, tenía grandes ojeras, y caminaba como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse. Le pregunté, pero esta vez ni siquiera intentó desviar la conversación, sino que me gritó, y me dijo que me metiese en mis propios asuntos. Aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué diantres le sucede a mamá? ¿Por qué Jim no quiso ayudarla? No puedo entenderlo. Siento que no conozco a mi propia madre."_

Aquella entrada no hizo más que extrañar a Sweetie. Por lo que había llegado a ver a través de las entradas de aquel diario, la princesa no era una madre ejemplar, pero no parecía el tipo de madre que le gritaría a su hija sin ninguna razón. Era brutalmente obvio que allí estaba sucediendo algo más. Sweetie pasó la página para saber como había seguido aquella situación, y se encontró con la última entrada del diario, a la cual le seguían varias páginas en blanco. No perdió tiempo en retomar su lectura, pues necesitaba saber que había sucedido.

"_3/3/53_

_ Si no lo hubiera visto, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Encontré la esmeralda tallada en el sótano del estudio de mi madre y he logrado entrar en la sala norte de la planta baja. Las notas de mi madre no mienten: tiene pensado revivir a mi padre. Sigo repitiéndomelo, pero simplemente no puedo creerlo. Ha estado investigando distintos tipos de magia, incluida la magia negra, para lograr un hechizo que traspase las barreras de la vida misma. No sé que hacer._

_ Si, nada que me gustaría más que conocer a mi padre, no voy a negarlo, pero he visto el borrador del hechizo que mi madre busca lograr, y el mismo podría deteriorar su propia alma al abrir la puerta que allí se menciona. Aún peor, si el hechizo se saliera de control las consecuencias serían catastróficas. No voy a permitir que lo haga. Por suerte tengo el apoyo de Jim, y si todo lo demás falla, él me ayudará a detenerla. Mi madre está cada día peor, y no tengo dudas de que es por causa de esto. Aún no entiendo que papel juega la Rosa Eterna en todo esto, pero pronto lo averiguaré."_

Sweetie Belle releyó varias veces aquella entrada, cerciorándose de que estaba interpretándolo correctamente. ¿Un hechizo que traspasara las barreras de la vida misma? Inevitablemente, Sweetie recordó las enseñanzas de su mentora.

Los hechizos que influían directa o indirectamente en el mundo inmortal eran tabú, estaban vedados de la magia que los ponis tenían permitido realizar. Pero se sabía de conocidos unicornios que habían incurrido en aquella área, incluido el colega de Starswirl el Barbudo, el conocido mago Meadowbrook, quien había elaborado ocho reliquias con poderes incalculables y con las cuales, se creía, era posible romper las barreras entre planos si se las utilizaba en conjunto.

Claro, dado que las reliquias nunca se encontraron, esto nunca pudo ser probado. Pero el hecho de que alguien más pudiera haber incurrido en un área semejante le provocaba escalofríos a la unicornio, escalofríos que se intensificaron cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Al voltearse casi al mismo tiempo que el ortro, lo único que llegó a ver fue la puerta de la biblioteca cerrándose de golpe.

—¡Oye! —Guardó el diario en sus alforjas y corrió a la salida rápidamente, siguiendo a Tod y a Toby. La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y no había forma de moverla. ¿Acaso alguien había retirado los medallones?—. ¡Spike, esto no es gracioso! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! ¿Spike? —Llamó, sin obtener respuesta.

No, Spike nunca la hubiera encerrado así, pero la alternativa le causaba un profundo temor, pues la otra opción era que hubiese alguien más dentro de aquella casa. Fue entonces que, instantes después, oyó el inconfundible sonido que produce un rayo mágico al ser lanzado, justo en el piso de abajo, y un temblor sacudió los cimientos.

La sangre de Sweetie se heló en menos de un segundo mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad; Spike había ido a explorar la planta baja, y era prácticamente seguro que el mismo poni que la había encerrado a ella le hubiera atacado. Eso, sumado al hecho de que no alcanzó a oír ningún ruido que le permitiera deducir un contraataque por parte de su compañero dragón, le dejaba el peor de los panoramas posibles. Esto ya no era la búsqueda de un tesoro, ni la búsqueda de la verdad. Debía salvar a su compañero.

Subiendo al ortro a su lomo, Sweetie se preparó para su siguiente movimiento, haciendo a un lado todo lo que Spike le había advertido, pues sabía que cada segundo contaba. Preparando el mayor poder de impacto que pudo, dirigió su cuerno cargado con un brillante resplandor verde claro al piso, y voló en pedazos el suelo bajo sus cascos. Esperaba que esto no afectara al resto de la estructura de forma que la misma se derrumbara sobre ella y sus amigos, pero como su hermana siempre decía: "tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas".

Cuando el suelo cedió, Sweetie protegió sus cuatro cascos con el hechizo de caída libre, el cual le permitió aterrizar seis metros más abajo sin resultar herida. Había ingresado en el centro de la habitación de los cuatro candelabros, ahora iluminada por los rayos del sol de atardecer que se colaban por la cúpula de cristal de la biblioteca, y alcanzó a ver a un equino que subía a una de las vigas de suspensión superiores con un extraño dispositivo lanzagarfios en su casco derecho para escapar de la caída de escombros, y mientras Sweetie reconocía en aquella figura enmascarada al poni que la había encerrado, el cachorro bajó de su lomo y corrió al otro extremo de la habitación rápidamente. Inevitablemente, Sweetie le siguió con la mirada por un instante.

Spike estaba allí, tendido contra la pared con sus ojos cerrados, y su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, con un hilo rojo escapando de sus fauces. En el lado derecho de su abdomen se abría una amplia herida de la cual, sin duda, había manado el charco de sangre a su alrededor. El cachorro se paró frente a él y le mantuvo la mirada por un instante, para luego dejarse caer a sus pies con un lamento lleno de tristeza.

No podía ser. Era imposible. Lo que sus ojos veían no era real, no había forma de que aquello estuviera sucediendo realmente. Estaba soñando, de seguro estaba soñando, y en cualquier momento la pesadilla acabaría.

Sweetie abrió su boca, temblando, intentando exclamar con todas sus fuerzas "¡Mamá, despiértame!", pero nada alcanzó a salir de allí, pues en ese momento sintió a aquel equino, a la criatura despiadada que había atacado a Spike, ahora saltando sobre ella, su cuerno brillando con un resplandor azul fuerte.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Spike era el dragón más bondadoso que había caminado sobre las tierras de Equestria. Él siempre se esforzaba por hacer felices a todos, aún si era a costa de su propia felicidad, y siempre había estado allí para cuidar de sus amigos. Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de monstruo despiadado podría atreverse a lastimar a alguien como él?

La unicornio no era capaz de encontrar lógica en los eventos sucedidos, no encontraba lógica en el ataque que el poni estaba a punto de llevar a cabo sobre ella y, por sobre todas las cosas, no encontraba la más mínima lógica al crimen que esa criatura despreciable había llevado a cabo. Su mente era un mar en medio de una noche de tormenta, agitado y caótico, gobernado por las emociones de la más profunda tristeza, y la más ardiente ira. Y así, siendo incapaz de contener aquellas emociones, dejó que las mismas gobernaran sus actos, sus ataques, y su venganza. Aquella criatura no saldría indemne de esto.

Dejó escapar un grito embebido con el más profundo dolor al tiempo que sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y un campo expansivo de color verde claro emergía de su cuerno, golpeando contra las paredes del hogar con una fuerza imposible y lanzando contra una de ellas al unicornio, cuyo ataque desviado causó un agujero gigantesco en el techo de la mansión. Sweetie no desperdició la oportunidad y lanzó el rayo mágico más potente que fue capaz de realizar, el cual solo formó un enorme hueco en la pared cuando el enemigo se teletransportó a otra de las vigas.

—¡No escaparás!

Exclamó Sweetie Belle con determinación, levitando los trozos de concreto a sus cascos para lanzarlos contra su enemigo, quien evadió todos y cada uno de los ataques oportunamente mientras se balanceaba en las vigas con el dispositivo lanzagarfios de su casco derecho, luego deteniéndose en una de ellas y devolviendo todos los escombros en un ataque combinado contra la potra, quien formó un escudo verde claro al instante. Pero el mismo apenas resistió todos sus ataques antes de desvanecerse, momento en que su adversario aterrizó a sus espaldas con un potente rayo azul cargado en su cuerno. Sweetie se volteó rápidamente, y a instantes de ser impactada por el poder total de su enemigo, alcanzó a avistar sus ojos azules. Los conocía, sin duda los había visto antes.

En medio de un resplandor el cuerpo de Sweetie Belle desapareció por completo, y el rayo mágico atravesó todas las paredes de la mansión para impactarse de lleno en los límites de la cúpula, y la unicornio reapareció al otro lado de la habitación. Lo había conseguido; por primera vez en su vida había sido capaz de realizar la teletransportación, tal y como su querida mentora, pero lo que debería haber sido un momento feliz tenía pocas posibilidades de serlo ahora.

—¡¿Quién rayos eres?! —Preguntó la unicornio con el mayor volumen de su voz al recuperar el equilibrio, luego del hechizo realizado.

El equino entonces comenzó a voltearse lentamente, y Sweetie escrutó sus cascos blancos, y sus ojos azules a través de aquella máscara. Había algo en aquel equino, algo en su forma de moverse, en su mirada, algo que no sabía explicar. Estaba segura de haberle visto antes.

—¿Quién... eres? ¿Y por qué estás haciendo esto? —Preguntó nuevamente, intentando contener la ira que crecía en su corazón con el paso de los segundos.

Pero el poni no respondió. Su enemigo solo cargó el resplandor en su cuerno nuevamente, preparándose para repetir su potente ataque, y Sweetie Belle supo que no podría razonar con él.

Nunca había batallado realmente antes, ni siquiera en una práctica decente, y ahora se estaba enfrentando a alguien que deseaba acabar con ella a toda costa, empleando todos los conocimientos que había tomado de la princesa Twilight Sparkle en el último tiempo. Y así, todas esas lecciones, todos los conjuros aprendidos, todas las estrategias de batalla cuerno a cuerno, todo... todo se reducía a este momento.

—Vas a lamentar esto. —Declaró ella.

El poni tampoco respondió. Gobernado por un ansia asesina, el mismo se lanzó contra la unicornio sin importar las consecuencias, y ella le recibió en guardia, chocando su cuerno con el suyo y rechazando el ataque directo.

Sweetie descubrió que sus destrezas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran similares entre si mientras los choques de cuernos resultaban en chispazos de energía combinada que iluminaban incluso más la destruida habitación, manteniendo el último choque durante escasos segundos mientras quedaban viéndose a los ojos mutuamente, y de nuevo Sweetie intentó descifrar la identidad que se ocultaba tras aquella máscara.

El poni fue quien rechazó el ataque al final, dejando desprotegida a la unicornio por un instante, y preparando nuevamente su rayo para atacar. Sweetie Belle apenas fue capaz de crear un escudo de diez centímetros de diámetro que la protegió del impacto directo, pero la fuerza del disparo la llevó a chocar contra la puerta cerrada, momento en que tuvo al unicornio nuevamente frente a ella, su cuerno cargado y listo para lanzar, y momento también en que Sweetie se desvaneció, reapareciendo a sus espaldas en el centro del cuarto y armando con el concreto derribado una pared. El unicornio atacó esa pared, no encontrando a su oponente, y apenas se percató de ella cuando la tuvo a su costado, gritando con gran sentimiento mientras lanzaba un potente golpe con su cuerno iluminado, directo al rostro de su enemigo.

Por desgracia, aquel equino alcanzó a apartarse lo suficiente para que el ataque no le destruyera de una sola vez, pero su máscara salió despedida en el aire cayendo a dos metros de distancia, y el unicornio se se apresuró a recuperarla de un salto. Pero en aquel momento, durante aquel instante en que se había visto despojado de su protección, Sweetie alcanzó a ver la forma del hocico de su atacante. No había duda, se trataba de una yegua, una yegua unicornio. La misma se colocó la máscara nuevamente, y vio en el estado de su objetivo que la potra de ojos verdes estaba al límite.

Ciertamente, Sweetie nunca había llevado una batalla real contra nadie, y apenas luego de haber aprendido a realizar la teletransportación, la había usado varias veces seguidas. Su respiración era agitada, pesada, y sentía el cansancio pesar sobre cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, mientras que la yegua enemiga no parecía haberse agotado en lo más mínimo, luego de haber realizado varios ataques mortales con una potencia devastadora.

Sweetie Belle sonrió, tragicómica. Había llevado su cuerpo a los límites, y aún así no era capaz de competir contra la poni que había atacado a su mejor amigo. Les había fallado. A Spike, a Twilight, a doble T. Les había fallado a todos.

"_Perdónenme..."_

Y de pronto, una tos seca rompió con la concentración de las combatientes, y ambas se voltearon al tiempo que el cachorro levantaba sus cuatro pares de orejas con ilusión. El dragón había tosido y, aunque muy pausadamente, aún respiraba. Su llama aún no se había extinguido del todo, pero la unicornio enemiga no permitiría que así fuera, y no perdió oportunidad para dirigirse rápidamente al reptil. No podía permitir que el mismo se recuperara y se volviera un problema para ella, por lo que debía acabar con él mientras aún estaba indefenso. Sweetie conocía sus intenciones, y ella nunca lo permitiría.

Había empezado a galopar cuando vio el cuerno de la unicornio enemiga brillar con mayor intensidad que las veces anteriores, y supo que no tenía pensado esperar hasta acercarse a él para asegurar su impacto. Ya había dado esa pelea por ganada.

Y así la potra, arriesgándolo todo para proteger a su ser querido, realizó un esfuerzo imposible para llevar a cabo el hechizo que ahora requería, y su cuerpo desapareció en un resplandor, reapareciendo con la misma luz justo frente a la unicornio enemiga mientras formaba un campo de fuerza con objeto de frenar el ataque lanzado, pero su campo de fuerza no resistió esta vez.

Había logrado absorber la mayor parte del impacto, pero antes de completar su movimiento, el campo se destruyó, y la joven unicornio recibió el resto del ataque en su costado inevitablemente, atravesando su alforja derecha. Sweetie rodó en el suelo por causa del lanzamiento, incapaz de continuar. Tosió durante escasos segundos a causa del dolor punzante en su costado, antes de ser capaz de articular otra palabra.

—No voy a dejar... que los lastimes. —Dijo dolidamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras intentaba reír de ella, de su enemiga. Su determinación era algo fuera de este mundo—. No voy a dejar que lastimes... a mis amigos. —Continuó con un tono apenas perceptible, intentando arrastrarse hacia el dragón y el cachorro acurrucado frente a él. Nunca les dejaría solos—. Spike...

* * *

La oscuridad lo envolvía todo, pero no era la oscuridad que recordaba. Las cuerdas que le mantenían unido a aquel ser se encontraban sueltas, y era incapaz de manejarlas apropiadamente. Observó sus garras púrpuras, de alguna forma claramente visibles en aquella oscuridad absoluta, y tuvo conocimiento de quien era.

Era Spike, el asistente número uno de la princesa de la armonía, cosechador de Sweet Apple Acres, asistente de modista, y aspirante a chef profesional. Era todo lo que él era, lo recordaba. También recordaba sus lazos, los lazos que se desprendían de su corazón a cada poni que amaba. Allí podía ver a su familia, a sus amigas, a sus compañeros, aquellos ponis que le daban el aliento necesario para salir adelante.

No podía fallarles.

Recordaba lo sucedido segundos atrás, cuando se permitió distraerse y recibir de lleno un ataque mortal. Sintió su sangre correr sobre sus garras, y sintió el fuerte dolor que la herida le producía. Oyó el lamento del ortro frente a él, y las palabras de Sweetie, que prometían nunca rendirse.

Él no podía ser menos, no. Su mejor amiga estaba dando lo mejor de si para luchar contra aquel enemigo. No podía permitirse dormir esta vez, no cuando la unicornio le necesitaba, no cuando su ser más querido se estaba esforzando tanto allá afuera.

Y entonces lo percibió: muy, muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su ser, un sentimiento ardía con intensidad, un sentimiento ardiente que no le dejaría morir. Volvió a sentir sus brazos nuevamente, sus piernas, su estómago, su pecho, su cabeza. El dolor no era problema, era la prueba irrefutable de que él seguía vivo, la prueba de que seguía respirando, la prueba de que su corazón seguía latiendo y que no se detendría el día de hoy. La prueba... de que ningún poni llegaría de la nada para lastimar a sus amigos.

Sintió su sangre hervir con aquel sentimiento, sintió cada miembro de su cuerpo palpitar con fuerza al ritmo de su renovado corazón, y sintió el dolor de su herida más que nunca a medida que un vapor pestilente emergía de la misma, y un dragón completamente diferente abría sus ojos al mundo una vez más con una mirada hambrienta, y pupilas rasgadas. La bestia interna, nuevamente había sido liberada.

* * *

_*emerge de la tierra con una sonrisa enferma*_

**IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED**

…

…

_¿Ah no? Bueh..._

_Al que haya detectado todas y cada una de las referencias repartidas a lo largo del capítulo le corresponde una estrellita dorada. Las estrellitas doradas no tienen valor alguno ni pueden cambiarse por nada, pero son bonitas._

_Pasando a lo que es el capítulo en sí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero creo que logré todo lo que quería conseguir. Y ahora solo queda el capítulo doce, que cierra el segundo acto._

_¿La buena noticia? Se va a actualizar dentro del mes de enero._

_¿La mala noticia? El tercer acto quizá (quizá) tarde un poco más, dado que quiero ponerme al día también con Decisiones y La Aventura Interdimensional que están allá, entre los astros de nuestras princesas, como una suerte de barriletes cósmicos, a la espera de ser retomados._

_Y claro, como siempre espero sus comentarios, reviews, insultos, amenazas, acusaciones de plagio, demandas por acoso virtual agravado y demás yerbas. Todas logran sacarme una sonrisa, siempre._

_Un saludo, y nos vemos la próxima. ¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	12. El secreto de la rosa

_Capítulo 12 – El secreto de la rosa_

La equina encapuchada había cargado un nuevo rayo azul en su cuerno mientras se aproximaba al equipo vencido, segura de su victoria, segura de que sus enemigos ya no tenían salvación de su ataque inminente. Tod y Toby aún estaban en condiciones de moverse sin mayores dificultades, pero resultaba obvio frente a su instinto de supervivencia el hecho de que enfrentar solos a tal criatura terminaría en su muerte, razón por la cual estaban acurrucados junto a Spike. Sweetie seguía consciente, pero la herida abierta en su costado le impedía tomar cualquier acción defensiva.

La unicornio de melena rizada se arrastró en el suelo de piedra dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre proveniente de su costado, no dispuesta a abandonar a sus amigos. Se había prometido a si misma que nunca los dejaría solos, que estaría junto a ellos hasta su último aliento. Aquel sentimiento ardiente fue el disparador que el dragón necesitó para reaccionar, para salir de aquel letargo en que el ataque del enemigo le había sumergido.

La unicornio encapuchada se encontraba a tres metros de Spike y a uno de Sweetie, manteniendo una distancia prudencial de sus adversarios mientras apuntaba al pecho del reptil, pues estaba segura de que un ataque a máxima potencia en aquel punto sería suficiente para librarse de aquella criatura de una vez por todas. No se dio cuenta de su error hasta que estuvo a un instante de lanzar su ataque, instante en que su enemigo abrió los ojos de golpe y se lanzó en su caza, tomándola del cuello y haciendo que el rayo saliera disparado hacia arriba, atravesando el cristal del techo de la biblioteca e impactando en el límite superior de la cúpula, provocando un derrumbe que sacudió las aguas del lago artificial. La unicornio apenas tuvo tiempo y concentración suficientes para teletransportarse al otro lado de la habitación antes de que el enemigo impactara su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Para cuando se repuso vio al dragón sobre la unicornio, arrancando sus alforjas de un tirón y abriendo sus fauces para derramar saliva color gris sobre su costado herido, donde comenzó a emanar un extraño vapor mientras la potra hacía una mueca de dolor. Acto seguido, el dragón levantó la vista, centrándose completamente en la equina enemiga aún conmocionada por el agarre. Ella podía verlo, podía percibir el ansia de sangre en aquellos ojos esmeralda de pupilas rasgadas. El ansia de _su_ sangre.

La unicornio retrocedió considerando sus opciones mientras el cachorro, con un valor renovado, avanzaba con su pelaje erizado, gruñendole tal y como el dragón de rígidas y filosas púas verdes lo hacía ahora.

Fue entonces que Sweetie abrió los ojos al haberse disipado casi por completo el dolor de su costado. Levantó la vista, y lo primero que se encontró fue el rostro de otro dragón parado sobre ella, el rostro del dragón que la había atacado durante aquella noche de tormenta. Lo recordaba, nunca olvidaría aquella expresión, la expresión propia de una bestia salvaje carente de todo pensamiento. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero aquella voz se quedó en su garganta cuando vio a la criatura gesticular algo, como si estuviera empleando todas sus fuerzas en movilizar sus músculos faciales.

—Ssss... —Intentó pronunciar, con una dificultad imposible. Podía recordarlo todo, podía recordar su infancia junto a Twilight, su amor por Rarity, su amistad con...—. Ssssswee... tieeeee.

Todo estaba allí, pero todas esas memorias y su pensamiento lógico chocaban con los impulsos que le dictaban su propia naturaleza. Su mente ardía con la corriente de emociones violentas que el enemigo había hecho surgir en él, generándole la necesidad de destazar a la equina encapuchada.

Sweetie le mantuvo la mirada por breves segundos, consternada, y en el fondo de sus ojos esmeralda, en algún lugar en lo más profundo de aquel ser, encontró a Spike, a su mejor amigo, al dragón a quien tanto apreciaba. El actual Spike la reconocía, la recordaba, y hubieran permanecido mirándose durante un largo rato de no ser porque el reptil percibió el movimiento de la equina enemiga, quien no parecía desear quedarse de patas cruzadas por mucho más tiempo.

El dragón se volteó en el instante exacto para golpear con las púas rígidas de su cola el rayo explosivo que la unicornio había lanzado contra ellos, desviándolo y destruyendo la pared que daba al pasillo con un gran estallido.

Reaccionando al instante y aprovechando el intervalo que su enemiga necesitaba para recuperarse de un ataque así, Sweetie pasó por abajo de Spike cargando la magia en su cuerno, lanzando una andanada de rayos con el poco poder que aún le quedaba mientras la enmascarada hacía uso del lanzagarfios y su teletransportación para evadirlos a través de las vigas del techo.

Apenas alcanzó a ver al dragón que había saltado hasta su altura con una habilidad imposible, abriendo sus fauces y lanzando contra ella un poderoso lanzallamas que cubrió las vigas cuando su cuerpo se desvaneció en medio de un resplandor, reapareciendo en el suelo en el instante exacto en que Tod y Toby saltaron sobre ella, mordiendo la piel de su lomo a través de la capa con una furia animal inigualable, retrasándola el tiempo suficiente para que Spike descendiera y lanzara sus garras contra ella, y esta vez la equina no tuvo tiempo suficiente para evadirlo.

La máscara estalló en pedazos al recibir de lleno toda su furia draconiana, golpeándola directamente en el rostro y lanzándola contra una de las paredes. La encapuchada debió apoyarse en la misma mientras se incorporaba para mantener el equilibrio dada la conmoción por el golpe, pero apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Spike cargó contra ella, utilizando un campo de energía expansivo para rechazar la poderosa embestida, momento que la unicornio de melena rizada aprovechó para lanzar el rayo mágico más poderoso que fue capaz de realizar contra ella, derribando a su enemiga de una vez por todas.

Sweetie lo supo cuando notó su respiración pesada, y el hilo de sangre que bajaba por sobre su hocico. Su enemiga estaba débil, y era incapaz de defenderse; estaba fuera de combate, y había recibido su merecido. Por primera vez en un buen rato, la estudiante de magia pudo respirar tranquila. Sabía que lo que seguía ahora era inmovilizarla y llevarla ante las princesas para que recibiera una condena adecuada, pero lo que no sabía era que el dragón tenía otros planes.

Apenas se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Spike cuando este afiló sus garras mientras se dirigía con pasos pesados hacia la equina derribada. Sweetie galopó rápidamente y se colocó entre ambos sin duda en su mirada, mientras que Tod y Toby gruñían a la equina encapuchada, esperando para atacarla nuevamente al más mínimo movimiento.

—¡Spike, terminó! Ganamos, no tienes que-... —Pero el dragón la apartó con sus garras, dirigiéndose a la poni desprotegida. Nunca dejaría ir a alguien que le había herido de aquella forma, ni a alguien que había atentado contra sus tesoros más preciados: sus amigos.

Viendo que era incapaz de convencerlo, Sweetie empleó la mayor concentración posible en el hechizo que requería, y teletransportó el cuerpo de su enemiga a la otra esquina de la habitación, siendo detectada por Spike al instante. El dragón se dirigió hacia ella, y nuevamente Sweetie se puso en su camino.

—¡No, Spike! ¡La derrotamos, y ya no puede hacer nada! ¡No tienes por qué atacarla!

—Apar- tate... —Ordenó el dragón, exponiendo sus colmillos con una expresión furiosa. Aquellos ojos rasgados provocaban un gran temor en la unicornio, pero ella no retrocedió un solo paso.

—No. —Se negó rotundamente—. ¡Tu eres quien debe apartarse, Spike! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a nadie! ¡No dejaré que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después! —Dijo ella, con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos al recordar lo sucedido con Jim cuatro meses atrás.

"_En mi camino, apartar... si no apartar, destruir..."_

Su cerebro enviaba órdenes de hacer caso a Sweetie, de detenerse, de inmovilizar a su enemigo y llevarlo ante las princesas. Pero había algo más que también enviaba órdenes, órdenes que Spike no quería cumplir. Órdenes que implicaban destruir a su enemigo parte por parte, y acabar con quien se pusiera en su camino. Algo le estaba dando la orden de destruir a Sweetie Belle si la misma continuaba interfiriendo. Era una locura, el viejo Spike lo sabia, pero el nuevo Spike estaba luchando contra el viejo, forzándolo a tomar esa acción.

"_En mi camino... destruir."_

"_En... mi... camino... destruir."_

"_¡EN-MI-CAMINO! ¡DESTRUIR!"_

Nunca. Spike nunca podría lastimar a Sweetie Belle, nunca se permitiría hacer algo como eso, aún si algo en el fondo de su ser le obligaba, oprimía su ser y destruía su cerebro con objeto de reducirlo a un impulso semejante.

Las cuerdas a las que hasta entonces Spike se había aferrado se volvieron contra él, envolviendo y oprimiendo sus brazos en medio de aquella oscuridad que ahora se presentaba tan real que el dragón sintió que estaba allí. Las cuerdas mediante las cuales él mantenía en control el resto de su ser envolvieron todo su cuerpo, evitando sus movimientos voluntarios mientras aquella conciencia intentaba tomar el control. El nuevo Spike, a quien no le importaba lo que le sucediera a sus amigos siempre y cuando pudiera destruir por completo a su adversario, cuyos amigos pasarían a ser enemigos si continuaban poniéndose en su camino, estaba intentando tomar el control.

Sweetie Belle tragó saliva cuando el dragón de escamas púrpuras levantó su garra, a punto de propinarle un golpe con una fuerza brutal. La unicornio sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y aún contaba con la energía suficiente para teletransportarse y así evitar el ataque inminente, pero ella nunca lo haría. Ella confiaba en Spike, confiaba en él con su vida, y nunca huiría de él. Sabía que era difícil para el dragón controlar lo que le estaba sucediendo, lo mismo que había sucedido durante la noche en que habían escapado de los timberwolves, pero sabía que él podría sobreponerse, sabía que el viejo Spike podía ganar. Por esa razón se quedó allí, manteniéndole una mirada decidida mientras el dragón se preparaba para descender su garra sobre quien había sido su mejor amiga, pero que en la actualidad se presentaba como un mero obstáculo para completar su objetivo.

La garra que hasta entonces había preparado se detuvo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Sweetie, quien apenas se inmutó al estar a punto de recibir la arremetida y vio temblar el brazo del dragón a medida que su mejor amigo se resistía a llevar a cabo aquel ataque.

"_Destruir. DESTRUIR."_

Repetía su mente como un mantra, pero el dragón se rehusó a oír aquella voz. Una voz ajena, pero que sin embargo se encontraba en su interior. Una voz malévola que intentaba forzarlo a cumplir su voluntad.

"_No."_

Las cuerdas en la oscuridad oprimieron más, forzándolo a destruir todo a su paso. Spike resistió.

"_No."_

Con una fuerza imposible, el dragón comenzó a flexionar sus brazos antes inmovilizados, poco a poco recuperando el control, peleando con aquel que intentaba hacer lo mismo. Eran dos entidades, peleando por el control de un solo ser. Pero él había llegado primero y no dejaría que, fuese quien fuese el idiota que se había presentado durante la noche de los timberwolves, tomara el control.

"_¡NO!"_

El dragón frente a la unicornio comenzó a tomarse la cabeza, retrocediendo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de hacerle daño. Se arrodilló en el suelo, resistiéndose a oír aquella voz, aquella voz que intentaba llevarlo a cometer actos horribles contra su voluntad. Nunca lo permitiría. Una cosa había sido destruir a una criatura mágica creada a base de los leños de un árbol maldito, pero de ninguna manera derramaría la sangre de un poni, por más que fuese lo suficientemente malévolo como para haber lastimado a su mejor amiga. Y por sobre todas las cosas, nunca lastimaría a su mejor amiga.

—Spike. —Llamó la voz de la unicornio, y el dragón levantó la vista.

Sweetie lo estaba tomando por los hombros con una mirada triste, y vio en el fondo de sus ojos rasgados a su mejor amigo, aquel ser con quien había compartido la mayor parte de su vida. Y el dragón halló en aquellos ojos verde claro a su mejor amiga, aquel ser en quien depositaba toda su confianza, aquel ser a quien nunca pensaría en hacer daño. La voz interior poco a poco perdió fuerza a medida que Spike se volvía más consciente de si mismo, hasta que solo quedó su propia voz, la voz de su propia razón.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó ella.

—Ssss... sssiii. —Intentó hablar, respirando pesadamente.

Aún poseía la fuerza y resistencia de las cuales lo dotaba aquel estado, y podía percibir su sangre ardiente corriendo por sus venas como un furioso río de lava, pero esta vez él estaba solo. La única voz con poder sobre aquel cuerpo era la suya, tal y como debía ser.

—Esstooy bieen... —Comenzaba a recuperar sus facultades.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo. —Le dijo sonriente, una sonrisa que el dragón correspondió con dificultad.

Pero aquel momento de paz fue interrumpido en el instante exacto en que un resplandor iluminó la habitación, y rápidamente se percataron de que la encapuchada había desaparecido, pronto oyendo sus pasos resonar por el pasillo.

—¡Se esscapa! —Gritó Spike, saliendo al pasillo por el agujero que el hechizo había provocado anteriormente.

Sweetie Belle tomó sus alforjas antes de salir también, y ambos fueron seguidos por el cachorro. Entraron por la puerta ya abierta a través del estudio de la princesa, bajando por las escaleras del pasaje secreto y saliendo por la abertura en la pared, encontrándose fuera de la mansión. Tomaron el único camino posible que su enemiga podría haber seguido, ascendiendo por el camino empedrado mientras se internaban entre la flora del lugar con un único objetivo en mente: la salida de aquella cúpula.

Y allí la encontraron. La unicornio encapuchada permanecía apoyada contra una de las paredes, respirando agitadamente por causa de su debilidad. El golpe que el dragón le había asestado en su rostro realmente la había afectado.

—¡Detente! —Gritó Spike.

—¡Esta es tu última oportunidad de rendirte! —Anunció Sweetie mientras iluminaba su cuerno y el cachorro ladraba detrás de ella, coincidiendo.

La encapuchada de cascos blancos se volvió hacia ellos durante un breve momento, y Sweetie alcanzó a ver un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos invisibles por causa de la capucha, antes de que la equina comenzara a reír histéricamente. Sweetie sabía que esta no era la clase de enemigos con los que se podía razonar, pero evidentemente no esperaba una reacción así por su parte dada su actual situación, ni mucho menos esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación.

Sobre ellos recayó un extraño resplandor azul, iluminando el lugar en su totalidad. Fue entonces que ambos notaron esferas azules adheridas al techo de la cúpula, estallando casi al mismo tiempo con un poder abrumador. Siguiendo a sus instintos luego de cubrirse por causa de las explosiones, el equipo se volteó con objeto de escapar por el túnel, momento en que un nuevo resplandor azul resultó en un estallido, y la única salida de aquel lugar quedó completamente bloqueada por las rocas. Su enemiga había escapado, y los había encerrado en aquella gran cueva pronta a derrumbarse.

Los tres se voltearon, encontrando un escenario devastador: el techo comenzaba a agrietarse, y una enorme roca se desprendió sobre la mansión destrozando una buena parte de la estructura. Varias rocas de menor tamaño comenzaron a caer, destruyendo los jardines, movilizando las aguas del lago artificial, sacudiendo los suelos. Y entonces lo supieron: estaban atrapados. Y si no se les ocurría algo pronto, morirían enterrados en aquel lugar.

Pero ninguno de ellos se resignó a aquel pensamiento. Spike y Sweetie se volvieron casi al mismo tiempo al túnel bloqueado, y ambos comenzaron a retirar las rocas una por una con su actual fuerza bruta y magia, respectivamente. Tod y Toby también intentaron ayudarles al escarbar entre las rocas, pero al cabo de un momento, cuando una de las rocas gigantes cayó a pocos metros de distancia de ellos estremeciendo el suelo bajo sus pies y cascos, Sweetie supo que era inútil. Nunca lo conseguirían a tiempo.

—Spike. —Lo llamó, pero el dragón estaba determinado. No dejaría que sus vidas terminaran allí—. Spike, detente. —Hablaba con tristeza.

—¡No! ¡Saldremos de aquí, ya lo verás! —Comenzó a poner más empeño, apenas notando que su compañera ya no le estaba ayudando—. ¡Sweetie, tienes que...! —Paró en seco cuando la vio. Estaba llorando, con la mirada baja, y el ortro se acercó a ella con un lamento de tristeza absoluta. Ella se había rendido—. Sweetie...

Su voz fue ahogada por una roca de mayor tamaño que cayó muy cerca suyo. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de quedar sepultados bajo todo el peso de la montaña. Ninguno de ellos lo conseguiría.

Spike cerró sus garras con ira. Si tan solo hubiese logrado tener el control suficiente sobre si mismo como para dejar inconsciente a su enemiga, sin intentar matarla antes, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Ahora sus vidas terminarían allí, alejados de todo aquel que los amaba.

Recordó a Twilight, que esperaba su regreso en la noche para realizar su orden semanal, organizando cada una de las estanterías de la biblioteca con los nuevos tomos que habían conseguido, y supo entonces que nunca volvería a ver a su hermana mayor.

"_Volveré a tiempo, sabes que siempre lo hago."_ —Le dijo mientras cargaba su mochila, con las dos cabezas del ortro sobresaliendo de la misma.

"_Claro que lo sé, pero siempre pueden suceder imprevistos. El tren podría retrasarse, Sweetie podría haber olvidado las cosas para el día de campo y tendrían que regresar, o incluso Tod y Toby podrían escaparse cuando no estén mirando. Siempre hay muchas variables en juego Spike, tu lo sabes."_

"_Todo esto es por el orden semanal, ¿cierto?"_ —Preguntó, exasperado.

"_Es importante llevar un buen orden de las estanterías antes de empezar la semana."_ —Replicó ella, justificándose.

"_Tranquila, regresaré a tiempo."_ —Le abrazó con cariño, y Twilight sonrió.

"_Gracias Spike, ¡diviértanse!"_

"_¡Seguro que si!"_ —Le dijo antes de partir. Sus últimas palabras.

Tal y como Spike, Sweetie no podía evitar volver sobre lo que había sucedido en la mañana. La última vez que había visto a sus padres, y probablemente la última vez que les vería, pensó con tristeza mientras los derrumbes continuaban a su alrededor.

"_Ten cuidado. Ve que no hayan parasprites si se quedan cerca del bosque Everfree. Lávate los dientes luego de almorzar, y ponte repelente contra los mosquitos. Si oyes o hueles a un timberwolf en los bosques no te arriesgues pensando que no saldrá a buscarlos. Huye de allí tan rápido como puedas con tu amigo y ocúltense. Si acaso Chrysalis regresara-..."_ —Cookie Crumbles puso su casco en la boca de Hondo Flanks, evitando que continuara.

"_Basta cariño, ya estás siendo ridículo. Además, nuestra hija sabe cuidarse sola."_ —Intentó convencerlo su esposa, mientras la potra guardaba en sus alforjas todo lo que necesitaría más tarde.

"_No se preocupen. Spike y yo solo iremos a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Me dijo que encontró un lugar genial para un día de campo, con un lago cerca."_ —Explicó alegremente.

"_No lo sé, ese chico Spike parece responsable, pero..." _—Decía el semental mayor con cierta duda, siendo interrumpido por su cónyuge.

"_Cariño, Spike es un dragón. Esos celos serían un poco más razonables si nuestra hija saliera con un semental, ¿no crees?"_

"_Si, creo que tienes razón. Aún así, no estaría mal tenerlo vigilado. Pasas mucho tiempo con él, después de todo."_

"_Basta, papá."_ —Dijo ella, algo avergonzada, justo cuando terminaba de prepararse—. _"De acuerdo, los veré en la tarde."_ —Se despidió ella, abrazando a sus padres con gran cariño.

"_Cuídate, hijita"_ —Dijo Cookie Crumbles.

"_Si, cuídate."_ —Dijo Hondo Flanks, y continuó en tono confidente—. _"Por cierto, conoces algún hechizo para poner a ese dragón en su lugar si se pasa de listo. ¿Verdad?"_

"_¡Papá!"_

"_¡Hondo!"_ —Exclamaron ambas al unísono.

Sweetie Belle lo recordaba, habían reído mucho luego de eso antes de que ella saliera. El pensar que quizá nunca volvería a ver a sus padres o a su hermana mayor la llenaba de una tristeza que no era capaz de soportar.

Sabía que, aún en el medio de su desesperación por retirar las rocas, Spike estaba pensando en lo mismo. Podría usar un campo de fuerza para protegerse del derrumbe definitivo, pero ni siquiera tenía una garantía de que el mismo fuese a resistir. Y aún si resistiera, su magia no tardaría en acabarse, y todos quedarían sepultados bajo las rocas de cualquier manera.

Sweetie puso un casco sobre el brazo de Spike, llamando su atención, y mirando en los ojos del otro supieron que habían llegado a la misma conclusión: ya no tenía caso. El dragón dejó caer sus brazos, rendido; sus garras se habían lastimado por causa de la fuerza que en ellas había empleado para retirar los escombros. Sweetie tomó su garra derecha entre sus cascos, y sus miradas se encontraron mientras el Tod y Toby se subían al lomo de Sweetie. Spike no fue capaz de resistir mucho más y abrazó a ambos con gran fuerza, la misma con la que Sweetie correspondía a aquel afecto mientras el cachorro se esforzaba por resistirlo. Al mismo tiempo, los derrumbes continuaban a su alrededor. Lento pero seguro, las rocas remodelaban poco a poco el bello paisaje del cual habían disfrutado con anterioridad, y supieron que todo había acabado.

"_Querido diario..."_ —Una voz surgió desde el fondo de la consciencia de Sweetie, evocando un recuerdo en particular. De alguna forma su mente, consciente de una muerte inminente, había retrocedido hasta el momento en que había estado leyendo las entradas del diario y le recordó una en particular, una que ahora tenía más importancia que nunca.

"_Los generadores dejaron de funcionar anoche mientras mamá no estaba, pero por suerte Jim estaba aquí para acompañarme."_

Recordó la puerta de reja con una advertencia de peligro en una de las paredes de la cúpula, tras la cual se encontraban los generadores rotos. Si había ruedas de madera movidas mediante la corriente del agua, debería haber algún lugar en donde el agua que salía de ahí desembocara. Esa era su salida, era el lugar al cual debían dirigirse, y al comprenderlo casi apartó a Spike de un empujón, cuando este la observó desconcertado.

—Spike, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Ahora! —Exclamó con desesperación.

—Sweetie, no-...

—¡Si, hay una forma! —Interrumpió ella, cuando una de las rocas cayó a pocos metros de ellos, estremeciendo a la potra—. ¡Vamos, ya no queda tiempo!

El dragón y el cachorro siguieron a la unicornio a través de aquel paraíso perdido cuyo aspecto original se desvanecía con el paso de los segundos, esquivando hábilmente tanto las rocas pequeñas como las grandes con una esperanza renovada. Los derrumbes eran cada vez más frecuentes, y era brutalmente obvio que el lugar pronto quedaría enterrado bajo las rocas.

Atravesando los árboles y arbustos, la maleza, y el resto de la flora que habitaba en aquel lugar, finalmente llegaron a la puerta que Sweetie había visto horas atrás. Destruyó la cerradura simple de un solo rayo mágico, y todos entraron en la vieja sala del generador. Los aparatos estaban polvorientos, llenos de telarañas y difícilmente volverían a funcionar, pero lo que a Sweetie Belle le importaba realmente eran las ruedas a través de las cuales pasaba el agua.

—¡La corriente debe llevar a algún otro lugar! ¡Es nuestra salida! —Intentó hablar la potra a través del estruendo por la caída de rocas—. ¡Vamos, ayúdame! —Gritó ella, empleando su magia para tirar de la primera rueda a su alcance con todas sus fuerzas.

Haciendo caso a Sweetie, Spike no perdió un instante para tirar de la misma, arrancándola entre los dos a los pocos segundos y revelando el pasaje del agua a través de un túnel, cuya fuerza de corriente aumentó al liberarse el camino. Tras ellos, la mansión había sido completamente destruida por las rocas, y el techo comenzaba a hundirse a toda velocidad. Era su última oportunidad.

Sin dudar un instante, Spike cargó a Tod y a Toby contra su pecho mientras que Sweetie colocaba un último hechizo en sus alforjas. Acto seguido, ambos se tomaron de casco y garra saltando al río al mismo tiempo, siendo arrastrados por la corriente en el momento exacto en que la reja de la sala reventaba por causa del peso de las rocas al otro lado.

La corriente los arrastró a través de un túnel estrecho mientras intentaban contener la respiración, ocasionalmente sufriendo algún impacto por causa de las rocas que se encontraban en el camino. Cada tanto sus cuerpos emergían y tenían la oportunidad de tomar aire, pero estas eran pausas apenas suficientes para reponerse. Habían perdido sus linternas en el camino, por lo que Sweetie iluminaba el recorrido con la luz de su cuerno, ayudándose con ella para evitar las rocas filosas que hubiera en aquella cueva, rocas que Spike intentaba destruir con sus piernas cuando tenía oportunidad para proteger a sus amigos.

El camino llegó a su fin. Los tres salieron disparados por la boca de la cueva apenas unos minutos después y cayeron a un lago en el cual desembocaba una cascada, sobre la cual recaían los rayos del sol de atardecer. Apenas emergieron dando una gran bocanada, el dragón notó cierta familiaridad en aquel lugar. No era una sensación, era el mismo lago en el cual habían estado horas antes, bajo la misma cascada.

Todos salieron arrastrándose en el césped fuera del lago, faltos de energías, y el cachorro se sacudió el exceso de agua de su pelaje para luego caer rendido junto a su ama, quien respiraba agitadamente. Spike estaba junto a ellos, boca arriba, y los miró con cierta preocupación mientras oía el derrumbe de la montaña a lo lejos, y Sweetie le devolvió una sonrisa cansada antes de cerrar los ojos. Había caído inconsciente, y Spike la siguió pocos segundos después. Habían estado tan cerca de la muerte, que casi la habían palpado.

* * *

El reloj marcó las doce de la noche con su característica campanada mientras una Twilight inquieta caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala central de la biblioteca. A la mesa estaban sentados un semental unicornio de manto blanco, melena y bigote marrón oscuro, y ojos celestes, con una yegua unicornio de manto rosa, melena índigo y ojos azules. Cuando la alicornio se volteó, notó la inquietud en la mirada de los mayores más que nunca. Su hija debería haber regresado horas atrás.

—Tranquilos, quizá no pudieron llegar al tren a tiempo y decidieron pasar la noche en el bosque. —Animó Twilight.

—Aún si así fuera, ¿no crees que Spike hubiera enviado una carta para avisarnos? —Preguntó la yegua, dudando.

—Tal vez solo olvidó llevar el papel, no sería extraño. —Razonó.

Twilight sabía que su asistente era tan organizado y precavido como ella, y estaba segura de que no había olvidado llevar papel de cartas con él. Ella también estaba preocupada, aunque nunca lo demostraría ante los padres de Sweetie.

—Sin importar lo que haya sucedido, se que Spike y Sweetie saben cuidar bien de si mismos. Si sucedió algo en las montañas, estoy segura de que podrán manejarlo sin problemas, y regresarán en la mañana sanos y salvos. Si no han regresado en la mañana por una razón u otra, iré con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy a explorar las montañas para buscarles, aunque no creo que haya necesidad de eso. —Intentó tranquilizarlos, y la pareja comprendió el punto implícito de la princesa.

—No podemos hacer nada desde aquí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Cookie, resignada y con una extrema preocupación que no pasaba desapercibida ante nadie.

—Lo siento, pero no podremos hacer nada hasta que amanezca. —Se disculpó.

—Vamos querida, vamos a casa. —Hondo la invitó a incorporarse y ella le siguió, falta de energías y ánimos.

—Twilight. —Llamó Cookie—. Por favor, avísanos apenas sepas algo. Estaré despierta toda la noche. ¿De acuerdo?

—Les avisaré apenas tenga alguna información. —Le aseguró.

—Muchas gracias, Twilight. —Dijo el semental, para luego guiar a su pareja fuera de la biblioteca—. Vamos cariño.

La alicornio se quedó allí sola, en silencio, considerando incluso salir en aquel instante en busca de su hermano menor. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba tan preocupada como los padres de Sweetie, pero no podía dejarles saberlo. Dejarles ver a su parte neurótica apoderarse de ella era lo último que hubieran necesitado.

Varias veces intentó leer una de sus novelas pendientes, pero en todas y cada una le fue difícil mantener la concentración para meterse en la historia. Abandonó aquella idea y decidió ponerse a cocinar. Las verduras salteadas quedaron completamente quemadas, y la alicornio supo que sería incapaz de hacer algo correctamente hasta que su mente se despejara de las preocupaciones que la aquejaban.

Las manecillas del reloj se movían a una velocidad insoportablemente lenta, y la princesa había vuelto a marcar el suelo con el paso incesante de sus cascos. Tenía que ocupar su mente con algo simple hasta que el amanecer llegara, pues de otra forma se volvería completamente loca.

Finalmente, el reloj marcó las 12:54 de la noche cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe mientras que la princesa intentaba hacer su séptimo castillo de naipes de veinte pisos, momento en que la corriente de aire arrasó con todos y cada uno.

—¡¿Spike?! —Exclamó al incorporarse al instante, corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se desvaneció al instante. El escenario frente a ella la dejó devastada.

Spike dejó a Sweetie en el suelo con delicadeza al igual que al cachorro, ambos inconscientes, antes de levantar la mirada hacia la alicornio. Probablemente había sido la imaginación de la princesa, pero en aquel instante alcanzó a notar que el ojo izquierdo de su hermano menor se veía completamente normal, pero la pupila en el derecho aparecía rasgada, como si de una serpiente se tratara. El dragón le sonrió con dificultad.

—Siento... haber llegado tarde. —Dijo dolidamente, antes de voltear sus ojos hacia arriba y desplomarse en el suelo.

* * *

La puerta estaba abierta, el viento frío pasaba a través de ella, y la sangre de la princesa se heló de golpe al momento de apresurarse a socorrer a sus amigos.

Media hora después, el dragón abrió los ojos nuevamente. Se encontró recostado en el centro de la sala central de la biblioteca con la alicornio inclinada sobre él, desprendiendo la magia color lavanda de su cuerno directo sobre el punto de su abdomen en donde la enemiga encapuchada lo había atacado. Una sensación de alivio llenaba su ser a medida que su hermana mayor efectuaba aquel hechizo sanador sobre él, aún sin saber que había despertado.

Era consciente de que cuando entró en aquel estado durante el incidente en la mansión su cuerpo había sanado en gran parte por si mismo, y fue gracias a ello que había sido capaz de enfrentar a la unicornio. Pero el dolor aún no había desaparecido por completo, por lo que sabía que aquella sanación no había sido definitiva. Observó la carne cauterizada de su cuerpo regenerarse, sus escamas reconstruirse sobre la misma a medida que su hermana empleaba un mayor esfuerzo en aquel hechizo, y en poco tiempo todo estuvo listo. El dolor de su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Lo ves? No miento cuando digo que eres increíble. —Le dijo el dragón con una sonrisa torcida, y la alicornio levantó la vista de golpe.

—¡Spike! —Se sorprendió, lanzándose sobre él en un fuerte abrazo frente al cual el dragón soltó un ligero quejido—. Oh... lo siento. —Dijo al apartarse.

—Está bien, es solo que... los golpes aún duelen un poco. —Intentó bromear, pero la seria mirada de su hermana permanecía clavada sobre él—. Eh... siento haber llegado tarde.

—¡¿Vas a decirme que cascos sucedió?! —Preguntó con enojo. Spike sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse, luego de lo que su hermana había visto—. ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?! —Señaló su abdomen.

—Bueno, trabajo mucho en la granja. Entonces...

—¡Spike! —Le gritó, enfurecida. Los chistes malos no lo salvarían esta vez.

Pero entonces, Spike recordó algo, algo muy importante. Volteó en varias direcciones rápidamente, y se dirigió a Twilight.

—Espera, ¿dónde está Sweetie? ¿Ella... ella está bien? —Preguntó con gran preocupación. Twilight suspiró.

—Si, ella está bien, está durmiendo en tu cama junto con Tod y Toby. —Pero la actitud relajada de la alicornio pronto recobró la rectitud con la que antes había hablado—. Solo estaba exhausta, ya que aparentemente superó el límite de su capacidad mágica, algo extraño de hacer en un día de campo. —Le resaltó—. Así que, ¿vas a decirme que fue lo que sucedió? —Insistió. Spike suspiró, no tenía escapatoria.

—Es... una muy larga historia.

—Es una suerte que tengamos algo de tiempo, ¿no crees? —Dijo con el mismo tono.

* * *

Y así, Spike le narró a su hermana mayor todo lo que había sucedido desde el día anterior a la pasada Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, pasando por su visita al templo de la Rosa Eterna, su enfrentamiento con la mantícora negra en el Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles, la escotilla en el sótano de la biblioteca, el mapa dentro del diario incinerado, la mansión escondida bajo las montañas, su encontronazo con la unicornio enmascarada, y su milagroso escape de la cúpula. Todo esto, sumado a los detalles que conocía sobre la historia de la primer dueña de la Rosa Eterna, pero en ningún momento mencionó el hecho de que había perdido el control de si mismo.

Para cuando el dragón terminó su relato, ambos permanecían sentados junto a la escotilla expuesta, en la habitación secreta del sótano, mientras Twilight permanecía boquiabierta, incrédula de que tales situaciones hubieran sucedido justo bajo sus narices y ella no tuviera conocimiento de nada. La princesa ya no sabía que pensar, y se sentía como una pésima hermana mayor al saber que el dragón había corrido tales peligros, estando cerca de la muerte, y ella no tuviese idea de ello.

—Siento haberte ocultado todo esto. —Se lamentó Spike—. Creí que todo estaría bien, que podríamos resolverlo, pero... —Dijo él. Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio, hasta que la alicornio finalmente se incorporó—. Twi. —La llamó el dragón.

—Tengo que ir a avisar a los padres de Sweetie que ella está durmiendo aquí, para que se queden tranquilos. Luego... yo también iré a dormir. —La alicornio comenzó a subir las escaleras, pensativa, y Spike fue tras ella.

—¡Twilight! —La llamó, y la alicornio tardó un momento en voltearse con cierta duda—. Lo siento. No debí habértelo ocultado, Twi. —Su hermana sonrió sin ánimos.

—Lo importante es que ambos están bien. Se... será mejor que vayas a descansar, Spike. Te veré mañana temprano, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida, para luego continuar su camino. Twilight desapareció tras la puerta en silencio, y Spike se quedó allí parado, sin saber que decir al sentir que había traicionado la confianza de su querida hermana.

* * *

La habitación permanecía en absoluta quietud, pero Sweetie sabía que no estaba sola. Intentó iluminar la estancia con su cuerno pero por alguna razón era incapaz de utilizar su magia, por lo que encendió la linterna en la alforja de su costado. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras de ella, y al volverse con sorpresa, comenzó a retroceder con mucha cautela al centro de la habitación. Había alguien allí, y no tenía duda de que pronto sería atacada.

Volteó a la izquierda, y el destello de la linterna iluminó a su compañero caído. Spike había sido herido, y ahora un charco de su propia sangre le rodeaba. Sweetie se paralizó al contemplar aquella escena, mientras el dragón levantaba su brazo derecho con cierta dificultad.

—Sweetie, ayúdame. —Dijo dolidamente.

—¡Ya voy, Spike! ¡Ya...!

Pero cuando se disponía a galopar hacia él, algo rodeó sus patas traseras tirando de ella y haciéndola tropezar. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, alguien la capturó con sus grandes garras, evitando cualquier movimiento defensivo por su parte. Intentó teletransportarse para escapar, pero su cuerno no respondía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me obligues a-...! —Pero cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con aquellos ojos amarillos clavados sobre ella. La mantícora negra la mantenía cautiva, fuertemente inmovilizada, y la unicornios sintió frío al ver que la misma estaba llorando lágrimas negras— Jim... oh cielos. Jim, siento lo que hice. ¡De verdad, lo siento! Pero tienes que dejarme ir. ¡Tengo que salvar a Spike! —Le suplicó a la criatura sabiendo que la misma entendería sus palabras, pero alguien más le respondió.

—Lo único de lo que Spike tiene que salvarse, es de ti. —Habló una voz proveniente de las penumbras. La unicornio encapuchada no tardó en revelarse a pocos metros del dragón, que respiraba con dificultad. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—¡Tú! —La furia de Sweetie se renovó al ver a aquella criatura, quien se quitó la máscara dejando la mitad de su rostro visible—. ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Tú lastimaste a Spike! —Gritó dolidamente.

—¿Lo hice? —Preguntó cínicamente la encapuchada—. ¿O fuiste tú?

—¿Yo? ¡Yo solo trato de protegerlo!

—¿Estás segura? Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que Spike intentó aventurarse contigo tras los secretos de la Rosa Eterna fue él quien regresó gravemente herido, mientras tu resultabas ilesa? —Preguntó la figura. Sweetie no supo que responder—. Exacto, fue él quien te protegió en cada uno de esos momentos. Fue él quien recibió las flechas en tu lugar, y fue él quien corrió peligro de muerte innumerables veces por tu culpa.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Se defendió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Y todavía insistes en negarlo? Si nunca hubieras llegado con la estúpida petición de buscar un regalo para tu hermana mayor, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Admítelo, ¡todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora no es nada más que tu culpa! ¡Sin mencionar que asesinaste sin piedad al mejor amigo de Nina!

—¡No! ¡Basta! —Intentó zafarse—. ¡Nunca quise que todo esto pasara! ¡Por favor, ya basta!

—Puedo detenerme... pero tu consciencia nunca te dejará tranquila, Sweetie Belle. —La criatura se levantó poco a poco la capucha, dejando expuesto su rostro blanco, su rizada melena rosa y púrpura, y sus ojos negros—. Tu causaste todo esto, Sweetie. —Dijo, para luego levitar un cuchillo bajo su capa y voltear hacia Spike, con el claro objetivo de terminar el trabajo que antes no había sido capaz de realizar.

—¡No, déjalo! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Todo es culpa mía! ¡Por favor, no le hagas daño! ¡Por favor! —Gritaba sin reservas mientras forcejeaba, a medida que la equina se aproximaba a su mejor amigo, acercando el cuchillo a su cuello mediante levitación.

—En efecto, es culpa tuya. Tus cascos son los que están manchados con su sangre, no los míos. —Declaró la equina de ojos negros, efectuando el corte final.

—¡No! —Gritó ella con un dolor insoportable en su corazón, cuando un resplandor azul llenó la habitación.

—¡Alto!

Una autoritaria voz retumbó en la estancia, y las figuras del dragón caído, la criatura de ojos negros y la mantícora negra desaparecieron dejando sola a la confundida aprendiz de hechicera. El techo se desarmó en varias piezas que desaparecieron a medida que el proceso avanzaba y desde el astro de la noche, ahora visible en el cielo nocturno, surgió una alicornio alta de manto azul oscuro, melena azul estrellada y ojos turquesa, quien no tardó en descender frente a ella.

—¡Princesa Luna! —Exclamó la yegua aún con lágrimas en los ojos, galopando al encuentro de la Diosa de la noche. La misma la recibió en un fuerte abrazo, no menos preocupada—. Me alegra que haya venido.

—Sweetie Belle, ¿qué sucedió? Nunca habías tenido una pesadilla tan... horrible. Incluso yo, pocas veces he visto algo como esto en los sueños de nuestros súbditos. —Dijo la princesa, y Sweetie bajó la mirada al recordar los eventos que habían dado origen a aquella pesadilla.

—Han pasado muchas cosas. Cosas horribles... —Dijo con voz quebradiza.

—¿Quieres contarme al respecto? —Preguntó la alicornio, preocupada. Sweetie estuvo a punto de hablar, pero se mordió la lengua al recordar que esto era un secreto entre Spike y ella.

"_Lo era, hasta que una poni lunática dejó a tu mejor amigo como una brocheta para luego intentar hacer lo mismo contigo, sin mencionar eso de enterrarlos vivos. No podemos hacer esto solos, y lo sabes."_ —La increpó su aguda mente, en un momento de total claridad.

Desde potrilla, Sweetie había aprendido que podía confiar en la princesa de la noche para contarle sus problemas dado que la misma, a pesar de ser una deidad y de pertenecer a la realeza, había pasado por casi los mismos dilemas cuando joven. Claro, esta era una situación completamente diferente, pero ella realmente necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien que no la juzgara tal y como lo harían su familia, su maestra, o incluso sus amigas, pues sabía que Luna había enfrentado en compañía de su hermana situaciones infinitamente más peligrosas.

Por esta razón, la unicornio decidió relatar a la princesa todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses con relación a la Rosa Eterna, únicamente evitando dar detalles sobre la transformación de Spike, dado que no quería que las princesas consideraran que el dragón era peligroso para sus subditos. Luna escuchó atentamente su relató, y solo cuando Sweetie hubo terminado, habló nuevamente.

—Veo que ustedes dos han enfrentado grandes dificultades. —Dijo al cerrar los ojos. Sweetie sentía un nudo en su garganta y deseos de llorar al recordar las palabras de su contraparte.

—Así es, y todo por mi culpa. —Se lamentó ella, agachando la cabeza. Luna abrió los ojos, y la miró extrañada.

—No entiendo por qué razón te culpas, Sweetie Belle.

—Si no hubiera sido por mi, nunca habríamos-... —Iba a explicar, pero la deidad la interrumpió.

—Eso no lo sabes. —Cortó secamente, sabiendo a que se refería—. Tú dijiste que Spike ya tenía esos datos preparados, por lo que de seguro tenía pensado ir en busca de la gema eventualmente. Tú solo le diste un motivo, y lo acompañaste. ¿Cómo piensas que habrían terminado las cosas si Spike hubiera ido solo? —Preguntó la princesa, basándose en el relato de la unicornio.

La imagen de Spike tendido en el suelo con aquella amplia herida en su pecho, a merced de Jim, fue lo que devolvió su subconsciente.

—Aún así, fui yo quien-…

—Y aún si hubiera sido capaz de escapar de la mantícora, de no haber sido por ti… ¿cómo crees que hubieran terminado las cosas en esta habitación? —Preguntó nuevamente, señalando la sala de los cuatro candelabros.

Sweetie no fue capaz de responder. Sabía que la princesa tenía razón, pero había una parte de ella que no dejaba de insistir en el hecho de que todo había sido su culpa. La princesa se arrimó a ella, y la invitó a verla a los ojos levantando su mentón con el casco.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —Preguntó cálidamente.

—E-eso creo… —Dijo ella, dudando. La princesa le devolvió una mirada triste, al verse reflejada ella misma en los ojos de la joven potra.

—Sweetie Belle, por favor, no intentes culparte por las desgracias ocurridas pues has hecho todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para que todo saliera bien. No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí al crear a Tantabus. No crees un monstruo para castigarte por los errores que crees haber cometido, Sweetie, pues aunque así fuera, esa no sería la solución. La única solución posible es perdonarte a ti misma, y seguir adelante. —Insistió la princesa, y la unicornio asintió lentamente, aunque aún falta de confianza.

—Lo... lo intentaré. —Dijo ella, intentando sonreír débilmente—. Gracias Princesa Luna, por... todo. —Le dijo ella, y la alicornio cubrió bajo el abrazo de sus alas, hablándole con calidez.

—Siempre que tengas problemas, especialmente en estos lares, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. —Le sonrió ella, para luego apartarse y emprender vuelo con destino a su astro, donde su imagen comenzó a desaparecer poco tiempo después.

* * *

Cuando la potra abrió sus ojos una vez más se encontraba en una habitación oscura, pero que de alguna forma resultaba familiar. Divisó a la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana las estanterías cargadas de libros de variado contenido, un espejo de bello tallado en la pared, un tocadiscos en un rincón, y un escritorio frente a la cama sobre el cual se encontraba la caja de música que había fabricado no mucho tiempo atrás. Era la habitación de Spike.

Volteó hacia el reloj de pared y vio allí que ya eran más de las dos de la mañana; había estado dormida durante casi seis horas, y aún se sentía exhausta. Encontró al cachorro durmiendo a su lado, pero esto no alcanzó para que su mente se calmase por completo, razón por la cual se arrastró hasta los pies de la cama sin importarle despertar a su peludo amigo, y allí le encontró. El dragón estaba recostado sobre la bolsa de dormir, tal y como hubiera hecho el día que adoptaron al cachorro. Tal coincidencia hizo a Sweetie pensar que la pesadilla no había terminado, por lo que tuvo la necesidad de llamar a su amigo. Solo así su corazón encontraría alguna calma.

—¿Spike? ¿Estás bien? —Llamó sin obtener respuesta, y entonces levantó la voz—. Spike. —Dijo, y el dragón volteó a ver sobre sus hombros, somnoliento, antes de aclarar su visión y reconocer a la potra.

—Sweetie. —Dijo al sentarse, y el cuerpo de la poni se relajó tanto como era posible, con un profundo suspiro—. Creí que no despertarías hasta la mañana.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Preguntó ella, y el dragón se rascó la nuca antes de responder.

—Luego de que consiguiéramos escapar de la cúpula bajo la montaña, tu y los chicos estaban tan exhaustos que se desmayaron. Yo también, aunque por menos tiempo. Luego... me levanté, los cargué a mis espaldas y regresé a pie a Ponyville. —Explicó, mientras Sweetie se sentaba en el suelo contra el pie de la cama. Spike se sentó a su lado, y el cachorro bajó y se acurrucó junto a la unicornio, buscando su calor para reanudar su sueño—. Twilight curó tus heridas para que tus padres no se preocuparan cuando te vieran, y les avisó que esta noche dormirías aquí.

—Mis padres. ¿Ellos saben lo que...? —Fue interrumpida.

—No, Twilight les dijo que nos habíamos perdido en el bosque, y que lo habíamos tenido difícil para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Cuando llegamos, todos estábamos muy cansados, y nos fuimos a dormir. —Explicó la historia oficial, y Sweetie la asimiló al instante.

—¿Twilight lo sabe?

—Si, no pude ocultárselo por más tiempo. —Explicó Spike. Sweetie lo sabia, sabía que el dragón lo tendría difícil a la hora de explicar a la princesa su estado y sus heridas, por lo que esto último no la sorprendió.

—¿Cómo lo tomó? —Preguntó, y Spike bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio—. Entiendo.

—Le mentí, Sweetie. Le mentí durante todo este tiempo, y sigo mintiéndole. Solo espero... solo espero que algún día pueda perdonarme. —Se lamentaba el dragón, y la potra acarició su brazo con su casco, invitándole a mirarla a los ojos.

—Es tu hermana, Spike. Ella siempre te perdonará, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Eso no es lo único que me preocupa. —Dijo de la misma forma, lo cual extrañó a la potra.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sweetie… quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. —Exhaló profundamente, dándole a entender que era algo realmente importante—. Lo que sucedió en la mansión... lo que me sucedió, ya había ocurrido antes. ¿No es así? —Sweetie se quedó helada, pero al cabo de unos momentos decidió hablar. Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo, no cuando él era consciente de la criatura en que se había convertido.

—Si, cuando huimos de los timberwolves. —Explicó, y el dragón rememoró aquel instante—. Cuando detuviste a uno de ellos... cambiaste.

—¿Acaso te…? —Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua. Aún así, luego de unos segundos lo hizo de todas formas. Necesitaba saber—. ¿Te hice daño?

—No. —Respondió rápidamente—. Aún cuando habías perdido el control, me reconociste.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese entonces? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

—Porque temía como fueras a reaccionar. Temía que comenzaras a culparte por ello, cuando en realidad no era tu culpa.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Lo siento, Spike.

—No, yo soy quien lo siente. —Se tomó la frente con su garra—. Siento que... que hayas tenido que ver eso.

—No tienes que avergonzarte, es parte de... de la naturaleza de los dragones, ¿no es así? —Preguntó ella. Spike permaneció pensativo ante la pregunta, pero asintió al cabo de un momento.

—Si, supongo que lo es. —Respondió, sin ánimos.

Sweetie Belle no podía evitar considerarlo al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo, y luego de aquella pesadilla; horas atrás, había estado a punto de perderlo para siempre. Si no hubiera sido por sus instintos, que de alguna manera habían disparado aquella transformación, probablemente ninguno de los dos lo hubiera conseguido allí atrás. Pero eso no cambiaba los hechos; Spike había estado a punto de morir, y Sweetie no podía quitarse aquella horrible idea de la cabeza. El saber que el dragón con triste mirada que ahora apretaba su casco con su garra podría haber dejado de existir aquella misma tarde no hacía más que sumirla en la tristeza más absoluta.

Sin importarle nada más, sin importarle lo que él pudiera pensar al respecto, Sweetie dejó caer su peso contra el brazo del dragón, con la tranquilidad de que el mismo estaba con bien. Spike estuvo a punto de hablar, pero se detuvo cuando notó su mirada. Una mirada llena de tristeza, que esperaba no tener que volver a ver otra vez en toda su vida.

—Sweetie... —Dijo él, y la potra estuvo a punto de romper en llanto.

—Creí que no te volvería a ver. —Soltó ella, presionando su rostro contra el brazo de su amigo. Paralizado brevemente al ver sus lágrimas, Spike se volteó hacia ella, quien hundió el rostro en su pecho mientras el dragón la abrazaba fuertemente, en un intento por consolarla. Cuando vio que el llanto no cedía, lo intentó de otra manera.

—Sweetie, mírame. Mírame. —La invitó a levantar la vista, y el dragón intentó confortarla con una mirada cálida—. Estoy bien. Estoy aquí, y no me iré a ningún lado.

El dragón y la yegua permanecieron abrazados un largo rato, bajo el silencio de la habitación, únicamente interrumpido por los ocasionales sollozos de la potra. El dragón ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Sweetie había sentido cuando creyó que todo había terminado, cuando creyó que ya no tenían salvación. Ahora, desde su lugar, no podía hacer más que consolar a su querida amiga, y hacerle saber que seguiría allí para ella en la mañana.

Cuando la potra se hubo calmado, platicaron un rato más, decidiendo lo que debían hacer a continuación. Ambos coincidieron en que habían tenido suerte de escapar con vida de aquella terrible enemiga, quien de seguro ahora los creía muertos. Deberían mantener un perfil bajo de momento y, por más que la curiosidad con respecto al contenido tras la escotilla les matara, deberían dejar estar aquella búsqueda al menos hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

Spike le dijo que aprovechara el día para dormir, que él no la molestaría, pero la potra decidió que no iba a dejar que el mal rato que le había hecho pasar aquella unicornio la alejara de sus responsabilidades. Por este motivo, al día siguiente asistiría a la escuela normalmente, tal y como si nada hubiera sucedido. Esta actitud inspiró a Spike, quien decidió seguir su ejemplo.

—De acuerdo, alarma activada. —Confirmó al activar su reloj de pulsera.

—Gracias, Spike.

—No hay problema. Ahora ve a dormir de una vez, no quedan muchas horas antes del amanecer. —Le sonrió, pero la potra dudó un momento.

—¿Te molesta si duermo aquí?

—¿Contra mi brazo? —Preguntó extrañado—. Es algo incómodo, ¿no crees? ¿Qué te parece _bajo_ mi brazo? —Paso el mismo por sobre la potra, tomándola por el hombro izquierdo e invitándola a recostarse contra él. El movimiento sorprendió a la unicornio, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente a causa de esto, antes de dirigirle al dragón una mirada con cierta duda.

—Lo siento Spike, pero necesito preguntártelo... —Preguntó con seriedad.

—¿El qué?

—¿Seguirás intentando seducirme? —Continuó con el mismo tono. Claramente, dada su expresión, el dragón no esperaba una pregunta como aquella.

—¡C-claro que no! Yo nunca-... —Se percató entonces de cómo se veía la forma en que la abrazaba—. Sabes, la verdad creo que dormirías más cómoda en mi cama.

—Eso quisieras.

—Tú... —Iba a responder cuando notó la sonrisa tímida de Sweetie. Claramente aquel circo era para aligerar el ambiente, y al menos a ella parecía estarle funcionando. Spike se resignó con un profundo suspiro, y Sweetie se relajó, reposando su peso contra el cuerpo del dragón.

—Estaré bien aquí. —Dijo sonriente, y el cachorro subió a las piernas de Spike para luego acomodarse y dormir—. Y creo que ellos también.

—Será mejor que descansen, algo me dice que nos espera un largo día mañana.

—Y que lo digas. —Convino ella, finalmente cerrando sus ojos—. Buenas noches, Spike. Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches, Sweetie. Dulces sueños. —Se despidió él, para luego acariciar al ortro, y no tardó en partir al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

"_¡HUNDIMIENTO! Una de las montañas al suroeste de la ciudad capital de Canterlot prácticamente ha desaparecido. Los expertos dicen que es muy probable que bajo la misma corriera un río subterráneo que, con el tiempo, deterioró la estructura al punto en que la misma no fue capaz de seguir sosteniéndose. Es interesante ver como el paisaje próximo a la capital se ha visto modificado por este hecho..."_

Twilight dejó de leer aquella nota del periódico Canterlot Times, el cual traían a su puerta todos los días. A un lado aparecía una foto en donde se exponía el lugar donde antaño se encontraba la montaña, y ella no pudo hacer más que imaginar los horribles hechos que precedieron al incidente.

Sentada a la mesa de la cocina, vio a través de la ventana el amanecer de lo que prometía ser un día tranquilo y despejado, y pensó en cuan distinto hubiese sido aquel día si el dragón, la unicornio y el ortro no hubieran conseguido regresar. Cubrió su cara con sus cascos, aturdida, cuando la voz de su hermano y asistente la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Twilight...

—Oh... —Se despejó rápidamente, notando al dragón con rostro preocupado en la puerta, junto al cachorro de dos cabezas—. Buenos días, Spike. Lo siento, no te oí despertar. —Se enjugó los ojos. Spike supo entonces que la alicornio probablemente no había dormido en toda la noche, y una vez más se sintió culpable por causa de ello. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas de alguna forma.

—Twi, yo-...

—Voy a preparar té. ¿Quieres? —Lo interrumpió ella. Spike permaneció en silencio por escasos segundos, antes de asentir.

—Si, por favor.

—Y... ¿Cómo está Sweetie? —Preguntó la alicornio, intentando cambiar el tema mientras levitaba la tetera hacia la estufa.

—Mejor. Ahora está en el baño, bajará en un momento.

—Me alegro. ¿Quieres que también prepare unos waffles?

—No, está bien. —Dijo el dragón al acercarse a la mesa seguido por el cachorro, mientras veía de reojo el titular del periódico que hasta entonces su hermana había estado leyendo—. Que desastre...

—¿Qué harán ahora? —Preguntó Twilight, sin mirarlo a la cara. El silencio que gobernó en la estancia mientras Spike sopesaba su respuesta fue absoluto.

—Decidimos dejar estar todo el tema del diamante de momento, para no arriesgarnos a llamar la atención de la unicornio que nos atacó. —Le dijo él, y Twilight se volteó hacia él con cierta duda. Claramente, parecían más palabras para que la mayor no se preocupara, que algo que realmente fuese a cumplir—. De seguro piensa que nosotros morimos enterrados bajo esa montaña así que, dado que no podemos enfrentarla, será mejor que lo siga pensando. —Explicó. Twilight consideró sus palabras, y volvió sobre sus recuerdos al momento en que Spike irrumpió en la biblioteca la noche anterior.

—¿Cómo fue que te hizo esa herida? —Preguntó con seriedad. Desde el vamos, se veía que el dragón no tenía intenciones de contarle.

—No necesitas saberlo. —Dijo, negando.

—Al contrario, Spike. —Replicó ella, con seria mirada. Spike supo que no podía seguir ocultándole nada a su hermana mayor por más que fueran detalles que, estaba seguro, ella realmente no quisiera escuchar.

—La unicornio de la que te hablé... bajó desde el techo, cayó frente a mi, y no me dio tiempo a apartarme cuando disparó a unos centímetros de mi estómago. —Dijo finalmente. La tensión del ambiente se vio sacudida por el silbido de la tetera, y Twilight se volteó para retirarla del fuego y servir las dos tazas mientras continuaba.

—Cuando llegaste, estabas hipovolémico. Perdiste mucha sangre. —Dijo con un bajo volumen de voz—. Se que no quieres preocuparme más Spike, te conozco. Pero necesito saber todos los detalles, necesito saber a qué se enfrentaron exactamente. —Continuó ella—. Necesito... que me lo cuentes todo, sin rodeos.

—El rayo de esa unicornio me atravesó, y estuve a punto de morir. —Dijo el dragón sin rodeos. La alicornio tragó saliva, y debió respirar profundamente para recuperar la compostura, para luego servir las medidas correctas de azúcar en las dos tazas.

—Pero cuando llegaste aquí... tu herida ya estaba casi curada. Sweetie Belle aún no ha aprendido ningún hechizo de sanación, y ni siquiera tu saliva especial podría haberse ocupado de una herida así. ¿Cómo es posible, entonces? —Preguntó Twilight, con una gran pieza faltante del rompecabezas, pero eso era algo que Spike no podía, ni quería responder.

—Supongo que solo conté con mucha suerte. —Respondió, esquivo. La alicornio estuvo a punto de replicarle cuando la potra menor entró en la habitación, y el cachorro de dos cabezas corrió a apoyar sus patas contra ella, esperando caricias por su parte.

—Sweetie Belle...

—Buenos días, Twi. —Saludó ella, somnolienta, solo entonces notando el tenso ambiente que envolvía la estancia—. Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

—Para nada. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? —Respondió Twilight, con un asomo de sonrisa. La alicornio preparó otra taza de té para su pupila, y los tres se sentaron a la mesa a discutir con respecto a los recientes acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar, con el can sentado junto a la silla de la unicornio—. Spike me contó lo que ocurrió ayer... y hace cuatro meses. —Dijo ella. Sweetie Belle no se sorprendió—. ¿Qué piensan hacer de ahora en adelante? Y quiero... quiero que me digan la verdad esta vez. —Preguntó seriamente. Spike y Sweetie ya tenían su respuesta desde la noche anterior.

—No vamos a continuar. —Habló la unicornio.

—¿En verdad?

—Sea quien sea nuestra enemiga, no es una unicornio común y corriente. Es muy peligrosa, y si se entera de que aún estamos vivos, podría atacarnos cuando menos lo esperemos. Podría ser cualquier poni que crucemos en la calle, camino a la granja o a la academia, o incluso en el tren. No hay forma de saberlo.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —Comenzó a hablar el dragón, con cierta duda—. No estoy seguro, pero quizá pueda identificarla por su olor.

—¿Alcanzaste a olerla? —Preguntó Sweetie Belle, sorprendida.

—Por un instante.

—¿Pudiste discernir alguna fragancia en particular? —Preguntó Twilight.

—Aparte de la de su pelaje, si. Pude sentir un perfume... de caramelo, probablemente alguna colonia cara. Y la capa... olía como los libros que guardamos en el sótano.

—¿Algo más?

—Perfume para telas de lavanda. —Dijo rápidamente.

—¿Para telas? —Preguntó Sweetie.

—Si... bueno, era una fragancia que Rarity usaba en su tienda de vez en cuando, por eso la reconocí al instante. —Dijo sonriente, algo incómodo.

—Colonia cara de caramelo, libros viejos, telas cuidadas. —Intentaba unir los puntos Twilight, perdida en sus pensamientos—. Puede que esos tres elementos converjan de alguna forma en un mismo lugar. Si logro encontrar la relación, quizá pueda encontrar a esa unicornio.

—Espera, ¿vas a buscarla? —Cuestionó Spike.

—¡Por supuesto que si! Soy una autoridad de Equestria, y no puedo dejar pasar un crimen como este. ¡Mucho menos cuando se ha cometido contra mi hermano menor y mi pupila! —Respondió con seriedad.

—Si lo hacemos público, nunca la encontraremos. —Replicó Spike—. No tenemos nada concreto para identificarla, ¡podría ser cualquiera! Y apenas sepa que se la está buscando, simplemente desaparecerá.

—¡Debemos hacer el intento!

—Estás pensando con la cabeza caliente, y lo sabes.

—Oh... —Dejó escapar la unicornio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sweetie? —Preguntó su maestra.

—Quizás... anoche le haya contado todo esto a la princesa Luna, en mi sueño. —Dijo ella, incómoda—. Lo siento.

—Está bien, Sweetie. No te preocupes por eso. —Le dijo Twilight, comprensivamente.

—¿Crees que haya tomado acción? —Preguntó el dragón.

—Los datos del enemigo son escasos, pero es probable que haya dado ordenes a los guardias de Canterlot de estar atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño, misma orden que de seguro dio a sus efectivos aquí en Ponyville. Así es como ella funciona. —Razonó Twilight, pronto sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos una vez más—. Yegua unicornio, pelaje blanco, y ojos azules. Son los únicos rasgos distintivos que tenemos. Deberemos estar atentos a cualquier unicornio con esas características. —Les dijo ella.

—¿Y qué hacemos si la encontramos? —Preguntó Sweetie.

—Ahora mismo prepararé un hechizo de enlace para que te comuniques conmigo en caso de que algo suceda, Sweetie. Spike siempre puede enviarme un mensaje desde cualquier lado, así que mientras tenga algo de papel al alcance, no habrá ningún problema. Pero por favor, por lo que más quieran, no se arriesguen a enfrentarla ustedes solos. Por favor, prométanme que no lo harán. —Les pidió la alicornio. Ni Sweetie ni Spike podrían negarse nunca a cumplir un pedido como ese por parte de su preocupada maestra y hermana mayor, por lo que ambos accedieron sin chistar.

—Lo prometo. —Dijo Spike, con seriedad.

—Yo también. —Continuó Sweetie, de la misma forma.

* * *

"_Lo prometo"._

Spike recordaba sus palabras mientras propinaba un fuerte golpe al manzano frente a él, dejando caer su fruto en cinco canastas estratégicamente ubicadas de forma que ninguno tocara el suelo.

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, y bajo un fuerte sol de primavera, el dragón se encontraba trabajando en la granja, cosechando en compañía de la Apple más joven del manzano la sección que la hermana del medio y encargada les había indicado.

La yegua menor se extrañó un poco, dado que solía conversar amenamente con el dragón siempre que se encontraban juntos, pero esta vez el mismo había repelido cualquier intento de la potra por iniciar una conversación, respondiendo con alguna frase breve y cortante. Apple Bloom solo asumió que quizá Spike no había tenido un buen día y no quería hablar de ello, por lo que decidió darle su espacio, pero esto le resultó más difícil a medida que lo veía trabajar.

Cuando la mente del dragón se centraba en aquella unicornio blanca le era difícil mantener la compostura. Su mente bullía con ira cuando recordaba las fechorías que la misma había cometido contra él y sus amigos, y lo que podría haber hecho si no hubieran contado con el golpe de suerte que constituía su transformación. En algún momento, Apple Bloom, que estaba trabajando cerca de él, debió haber notado algo fuera de lo común, pues se acercó con rostro preocupado cuando Spike propinó un puñetazo especialmente fuerte a uno de los árboles.

—Spike, ¿está todo bien? —Preguntó la granjera, al ver al dragón agitado.

—Eh... si, todo está bien. Solo estaba pensando, eso es todo. —Dijo él, mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

—¿En Sombra? Mira nada más lo que le hiciste al pobre Hard Seed. —Señaló las marcas dejadas en el indefenso árbol, y el dragón se pasó la garra sobre las púas ahora flexibles.

—Cielos, lo siento.

—No pasa nada, en unas cuantas semanas estará como nuevo. —Paseó su casco sobre la corteza, casi consolando al árbol—. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? —Preguntó, nuevamente preocupada. Al darse cuenta de ello, Spike suspiró cansadamente.

—Creo que necesito descansar un momento. ¿Crees que puedas cubrirme?

—Por supuesto. Tienes una hora. —Le dijo ella, para luego detenerlo cuando estuvo a punto de partir—. Pero mañana me cubrirás a mi. ¿Trato?

—Trato. —Escupieron en su casco y puño, uniéndolos en un poderoso choque, sonriéndose el uno al otro antes de separarse.

Luego, el dragón se apartó a uno de los montes de la granja y se recostó contra uno del los manzanos, y de la misma forma en que ahora llevaba el colgante esmeralda con forma de manzana que la Apple más joven le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, pensó que podría llevar el sombrero regalo de Applejack. Le serviría en aquel momento para ponerlo contra su rostro y así evitar la molestia que implicaban los rayos del sol colándose a través de las ramas. Aún así, esto no le dificultó caer en un profundo sueño al poco tiempo, siendo mecido por la suave brisa de aquel día de primavera.

Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, pues a su alrededor aparecían figuras extrañas, figuras que le resultaban extrañamente familiares, y las mismas se encontraban alrededor de su cuerpo. Apenas fue consciente de que se trataba de las cuerdas de las cuales tiempo atrás había dependido, las mismas que se habían vuelto contra él, las mismas que recordaba haber visto las dos veces en que había perdido el control. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está...?"_

Recordaba que las dos veces que aquel escenario se había presentado ante sus ojos se había enfrentado a situaciones de alto riesgo, pero ahora mismo se encontraba en la granja de su amiga, y no había el más mínimo signo de peligro en las proximidades. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Pronto, comenzó a escuchar aquella voz una vez más. Aquella voz que el día anterior le había ordenado destazar a su enemiga, destruir a su amiga. Aquella voz resonaba en las lejanías de aquel espacio, proveniente de todas direcciones, y Spike supo que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. En un momento dado, todo fue muy claro. ¡Por supuesto! Se había ido a dormir una siesta, y estaba claro que todo ello no era más que una pesadilla. Era demasiado obvio ahora, y se sintió algo tonto por haberse dejado llevar por semejante ridiculez. Aún así, había algo que continuaba picándole: si todo aquello era una pesadilla, ¿por qué era tan consciente de si mismo, tal y como si estuviera despierto?

No alcanzó a encontrar una respuesta cuando frente a él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, comenzó a divisar algo más en la oscuridad. Parecían retazos, retazos de algo formando poco a poco otro dragón igual a él, o al menos en parte, dado que el nuevo cuerpo podía notarse hueco a través de los agujeros a lo largo de sus "escamas". Las cuerdas que pronto aparecieron a su alrededor eran escasas en comparación a las de Spike, y las voces provenientes del mismo fueron volviéndose más claras hasta converger en una risa macabra que, por primera vez, salía de la boca negra de aquel ser a medio formar al tiempo que abría su ojo derecho, dejando ver un ojo verde de pupila rasgada y esclerótica negra.

La respiración de Spike era agitada, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el dragón frente a él movió su brazo para apuntarle, con cierta dificultad, y percibió en su único ojo abierto un sentimiento que le heló la sangre: un sentimiento de hambre.

El dragón de escamas púrpuras despertó dando una gran bocanada y con un miedo irracional influyendo en los temblores de su cuerpo. Apple Bloom, quien estaba intentando despertarlo pues ya había pasado la hora de su arreglo, se encontró con el rostro del dragón lleno de terror, además de...

—¡Spike! ¿Qué te sucede? Tus ojos...

—¿Mis ojos? —Preguntó con preocupación.

Apple Bloom no lo estaba imaginando; las pupilas de los ojos del dragón ahora permanecían rasgadas, y él mismo percibía algo inusual en su forma de ver, además de que sentía sus miembros entumecidos. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediéndole. Puso su garra frente a su rostro, y tardó varios segundos en ser capaz de abrirla y cerrarla normalmente.

—Spike, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó ella, en extremo preocupada. Para cuando el dragón le dirigió la mirada nuevamente, sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—Yo... tengo algo importante que hacer. —Se incorporó rápidamente, disponiéndose a salir de la granja cuando Apple Bloom se puso en su camino.

—¡Eso si que no! ¡Vas a decirme que cascos te sucedió! —Le dijo decididamente. Spike pensó una excusa rápidamente.

—Avaricia. —Fue lo primero que surgió—. Si, deseos de recolectar. Están volviendo, y... y tengo que ir a ver a las princesas para pedirles ayuda con esto. Ellas me... arreglaron la última vez.

—¿Hablas de cuando te volviste un gigante sin cerebro y casi destruiste Ponyville? —Preguntó ella, dudando.

—Precisamente.

—Cielos... bueno, ¿y qué estás esperando? ¡Anda, yo te acompaño!

—¡No! —La detuvo, solo después notando que su negación podría haber resultado más sospechosa de lo que era en realidad—. Quiero decir, no te preocupes por mi. Tú ve a avisarle a Applejack que no me sentía bien, no quiero que las chicas se preocupen. ¿De acuerdo?

—Spike, no-...

—Por favor, Apple Bloom. No les digas como me encontraste, ¿si? Solo... dile a Applejack que tenía algo más que hacer, que compensaré las horas mañana. Por favor. —Suplicó el dragón. La Apple menor tuvo que considerarlo por escasos segundos antes de darle una respuesta afirmativa, siendo que sabía que el dragón realmente no querría preocupar a sus familiares y allegados.

—De acuerdo, vete. ¡Anda! —Lo empujó ella con dirección a la puerta, y Spike se dispuso a salir de la granja rápidamente. No había tiempo que perder, debía hablar con las deidades lo más pronto posible.

* * *

En la mañana, Twilight no tardó mucho en explicar a Sweetie el hechizo del cual le había hablado. Básicamente, consistía en una especie de comunicación telequinética, cuyo rango había sido dispuesto en la distancia entre Ponyville y Canterlot, dado que la segunda ubicación mencionada era la más lejana y más frecuentada por la menor. Para hacer uso de la comunicación, Sweetie debía activar su cuerno y concentrarse en su mentora. Eventualmente, esta percibiría su intento de contacto, y se abriría un canal mediante el cual ambas podrían escuchar los pensamientos de la otra. Era un hechizo en el cual la princesa había trabajado los últimos tres años, pero estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Para empezar, el enlace debía ser recreado por ambas cada veinticuatro horas para mantenerse, de otra forma, se perdía. Y tampoco estaba probada su efectividad a una distancia mayor a la de Canterlot. Aún así, era su mejor oportunidad para estar conectadas en caso de que la unicornio encapuchada se presentara.

Luego de salir de la biblioteca, Sweetie Belle se dispuso a regresar a su hogar sin sus alforjas, dado que su descuidado aspecto y el hueco en las mismas provocado por un rayo mágico no hubiera hecho más que disparar una mayor preocupación en sus padres, quienes la abrazaron fuertemente apenas cruzó la puerta del recibimiento. Les explicó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ampliando la versión oficial que Twilight les había dado con detalles que venían de su imaginación para aportarle una mayor veracidad. Luego de explicar todo esto a Hondo y a Cookie, Sweetie les dijo que debía prepararse para ir a la academia. Sus padres insistieron en que se tomara aquel día para recuperarse de todo lo que había sucedido el pasado domingo, pero ella se negó. Aquella semana tendría tres exámenes y, por más que quisiera, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder las clases.

Sus padres comprendieron sus motivos y, aunque no los compartían del todo dado que en verdad creían que su hija debía descansar, le permitieron ir a la academia. Ella se calzó sus alforjas de repuesto con el broche del ruiseñor plateado en una de las solapas, sus libros para las materias que tendría el presente día, y partió con destino a la estación.

Tal y como Sweetie esperaba, desempeñarse correctamente no iba a ser nada fácil. Pasó las clases de "Elementos de armonía aplicada" y "Ensamble" intentando concentrarse en las palabras de los profesores, pero su mente no dejaba de divagar y perderse en los recuerdos del día anterior, de todo lo que había descubierto con respecto a la hija de la princesa, y de su pelea contra la unicornio encapuchada. Su mente repasaba cada movimiento que había efectuado contra ella y la forma en que había empleado su energía mágica, intentando descifrar si realmente ella habría tenido alguna oportunidad de ganar la batalla por su cuenta, sin ayuda del dragón. Concluyó en que simplemente su capacidad de teletransportación no superaba a la de su enemiga, por lo que esta siempre habría tenido la ventaja.

En tanto, incluso Aquamarine se percató de lo distraída que Sweetie estaba y, habiéndose sentado a su lado para la clase de Ensamble, debió llamar su atención varias veces para que la misma espabilara y se concentrara en lo que el profesor estaba dictando, a lo que Sweetie respondió que no había dormido bien la noche anterior.

Cuando esta clase terminó, Sweetie y Aquamarine contaban con una hora para almorzar antes de que la clase de canto comenzara, y sabiendo que Rumble no asistiría dado que el presente era su día libre, Sweetie aprovechó para llevar a su amiga a conocer el bar "Canterlot Song" el cual había visitado en la última semana. Ambas bajaron al subsuelo, y se acomodaron en la primera mesa que pudieron. El lugar estaba a rebozar de actividad, pero aún así su mesera favorita no tardó en echarles el ojo.

—¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Que gusto verte por aquí! —Saludó alegremente la unicornio de manto blanco, melena pelirroja recogida y ojos color miel, con la camiseta negra propia del establecimiento, quien no tardó en unir sus cascos a los suyos mientras la observaba con una amplia y sincera sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y cómo estás tú?—Replicó ella, sonriente.

—No me quejo. Estos días son bastante ocupados pero, como podrás imaginarlo, es bueno para el negocio. —Dijo al señalar el establecimiento, prácticamente lleno—. Oh, disculpa, veo que trajiste a una amiga. —Reparó en la potra al otro lado de la mesa

—Ah, si. Scarlet, te presento a Aquamarine, es una compañera de Little Nightingale. Aquamarine, ella es Scarlet Autumn.

—Sweetie Belle me ha hablando mucho de usted. Es un placer. —Dijo amablemente.

—El placer es todo mío. —Correspondió a su gesto—. Entonces, ¿qué van a pedir? —Preguntó amablemente, sacando su característica libreta.

—Yo voy a pedir... un sandwich de heno fresco y zanahorias con un vaso de jugo de naranja. —Dijo Sweetie, mientras su amiga revisaba rápidamente el menú.

—Yo pediré... dos hamburguesas con queso doble, papas fritas y un refresco de cola.

—De... acuerdo, estarán listos en un momento. —Dijo antes de partir.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamaron las amigas al mismo tiempo, y Aquamarine se dirigió a Sweetie con aire confidente.

—Parece bastante agradable. —Dijo ella, sonriente.

—Lo es. —Le aseguró.

En verdad lo era. Frente a sus ojos, Scarlet Autumn se presentaba como la poni más agradable de toda Equestria. Tenía una forma de tratar a sus clientes que los hacía sentir como si estuvieran cenando en la comodidad de su hogar, como si fuera alguien de su familia quien los estaba sirviendo. Era extraño, pero a Sweetie le agradaba. De hecho, luego de lo acontecido el día anterior, la calidez de la amable Scarlet ayudaba mucho a recuperar su buen ánimo.

El pedido no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar, y Aquamarine debió darle la razón a Sweetie, dado que ella le había asegurado que allí se servía la mejor comida de todo Canterlot. Ya casi habían terminado de almorzar cuando vieron a la mesera pasar junto a la barra sin el uniforme del negocio, habiéndose soltado su larga melena pelirroja y exponiendo un colgante dorado en forma de corazón en su cuello, ahora cargando un morral a sus espaldas. Era difícil darse cuenta que se trataba de la misma poni que antes las había atendido.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero cambió de dirección cuando Sweetie agitó el brazo para llamarla, y Scarlet regresó a su mesa para dejarse caer en la silla junto a ella, suspirando cansadamente.

—Uh... fue un día duro. —Comentó la mayor, exhausta pero sonriente.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Preguntó Sweetie.

—Así es, ahora hago menos horas porque estoy tomando un segundo trabajo al otro lado de la ciudad. —Explicó ella.

—Cielos, ¿y puedes con todo? —Preguntó Aquamarine, preocupada. Scarlet le sonrió con confianza.

—¡Seguro que si! —Pero aquella expresión no tardó en dar paso a una sonrisa tímida, y una mirada con dejo de tristeza—. Tengo que hacerlo, ya que mi abuela está... algo débil, así que tengo que trabajar por las dos. —Explicó la unicornio. Luego de sus palabras, hubo un momento de silencio.

—Buena suerte con eso. —Dijo finalmente la poni de manto rosa y melena turquesa.

—Gracias Aqua. —Respondió, riendo después—. ¿Te molesta si te digo Aqua?

—P-para nada. Me gusta. —Respondió ella, quien por alguna razón se había ruborizado por la forma en que la unicornio mayor la trataba.

—¿Y qué harán ustedes ahora? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues... tenemos que volver a la escuela para la clase de canto. —Dijo Sweetie, mirando a Aquamarine.

—¿Y qué tal les va ahí?

—En mi caso al menos apruebo, eso es lo que cuenta. Sweetie, por otro lado...

—No tiene nada que ver, Aqua. —Interrumpió ella.

—...no hace más que sacar dieces. ¡Claro que tiene que ver! —Se exasperó ellas, y Scarlet rió melodiosamente.

—Me encantaría escucharlas cantar alguna vez. —Dijo ella, con cierta ternura.

—Si llegamos a participar en algún evento, serás la primera poni a la que invitemos. —Le sonrió la unicornio menor.

—Gracias Sweetie. En fin, me encantaría quedarme a platicar, pero ustedes tienen que regresar a la academia, y yo tengo que ir a trabajar. Mi nueva jefa es bastante exigente con el horario. —Comentó, sacando la lengua y girando los ojos, gesto que robó una pequeña risa a las estudiantes—. Te veré aquí mañana, ¿verdad? —Se dirigió a Sweetie.

—Seguro que si.

—¡Genial! Y espero verte a ti también alguna vez, Aqua. —Le guió un ojo, y la yegua se ruborizó nuevamente mientras asentía—. Adiós chicas, ¡mucha suerte!

—¡Adiós! —Se despidieron ambas, viendo a la yegua partir escaleras arriba.

—Bueno, ¿regresamos? —Preguntó Sweetie.

—Solo un momento. Necesito... reposar esas hamburguesas. —Respondió Aqua con gesto cansado, su vientre notablemente extendido.

—Te dije que deberías comer más sano. —Sonrió ella, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

* * *

Canterlot estuvo en su rango visual más pronto de lo que esperaba. El dragón dirigió su mirada al exterior a través de la ventana del tren mientras recordaba los acontecimientos más recientes para luego contemplar su garra una vez más, y tuvo la certeza de que tenía el control. Esa era su garra, era la garra con la que había salvado a sus amigos, no era la garra con la que había destrozado un timberwolf, ni la que había dirigido en un ataque fallido contra su mejor amiga. Tenía que asegurarse de que siguiera siendo la misma garra, y para ello debía ir al castillo y hablar con las deidades.

El sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte cuando Spike bajó del tren en una estación a rebozar de actividad, mientras se abría paso entre la multitud para salir a la calle y tomar un taxi. El mismo tardó veinte minutos en llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad, y se detuvo justo frente al castillo. Los guardias reconocieron al dragón y permitieron su entrada, y Spike fue escoltado hasta la torre norte por Cloud Skipper, un pegaso de manto blanco, melena dorada y ojos azules, a quien el dragón conocía prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, dado que había vivido tras los muros de aquel castillo los primeros años de su vida.

Se dirigían a la sala del trono a través de un largo pasillo decorado por varias columnas con un fino diseño, en donde la luz del atardecer que se colaba a través de los ventanales daba a la estancia una bella tonalidad dorada, cuando desde el otro extremo ingresó la princesa de la noche con una escolta compuesta por cuatro guardias unicornios de ojos rasgados, con armadura violácea.

—Princesa Luna. —Se detuvo el dragón a mitad del pasillo, y la alicornio azul de melena estrellada le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Spike, ¿cómo está todo? —Preguntó ella, mientras él dedicaba una mirada incómoda a los guardias que la acompañaban, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la deidad.

—Lamento interrumpirla, pero... ¿podría tener una palabra con usted?

—Está bien, señores. —Ante sus palabras, tanto los cuatro guardias como Cloud Skipper se retiraron en la misma dirección, dejando a la princesa a solas con el dragón—. Ven, camina conmigo. —Lo invitó a seguirla.

Ambos platicaron amenamente mientras se dirigían a un punto en particular mientras el dragón le hablaba sobre su labor en Sweet Apple Acres, y hacía comentarios menores sobre los alumnos de su hermana. En tanto, la princesa le hablaba del viaje que había hecho a Griffonia no mucho tiempo atrás, y de las maravillas naturales que podían encontrarse en aquel imperio. Finalmente llegaron a los jardines del palacio al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

—...e incluso hay una enorme variedad de flora que solo crece en las proximidades del palacio, es algo bastante interesante. —Al notar que ya no quedaba ningún poni en las cercanías, la princesa se volteó hacia él—. Pero ya basta de eso, probablemente te estoy aburriendo.

—Para nada, es muy interesante.

—Y bien, ¿a qué debo tu compañía? —Preguntó la deidad, expectante. Spike dudó antes de hablar, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

—Había algo de lo que debía hablarle. Algo... que sucedió ayer en la tarde. Sweetie ya le ha contado todo lo que concierne a la rosa. ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó, con cierta duda. La princesa vigiló el lugar una vez más, volteando con disimulo para así asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera oyendo.

—Efectivamente, lo ha hecho. —Dijo con seriedad—. Tuvieron suerte de escapar con vida de ese lugar, y de aquella enemiga tan terrible.

—Si... —En eso concordaba, habían contado con muchísima suerte—. Necesito preguntárselo, princesa. ¿Dio ordenes al respecto?

—He alertado a mis efectivos en Canterlot y Ponyville. Están listos para actuar con o sin las órdenes de Twilight, con objeto de protegerlos, a Sweetie Belle y a ti. —Spike suspiró con alivio. Una vez más, su hermana mayor había dado en el clavo—. Ustedes dos podrían ser objeto de un ataque en un futuro no muy lejano. No voy a permitir que eso suceda, y en un caso como este no se puede ser demasiado cauteloso.

—Gracias princesa. —Le sonrió él. Saber que estaban bajo el ala protectora de la princesa de la noche realmente lo tranquilizaba, pero el peso del otro asunto que lo había llevado hasta el castillo aún pesaba en su pecho—. Pero… pero había algo más aparte de eso, algo muy importante. —Dijo con seriedad.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó la princesa, impaciente.

—Lo que usted había previsto aquella vez, en la terraza de la torre este... está sucediendo. —Soltó finalmente. Debió esperar un momento para que Luna acomodara las piezas, y supiera exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Cuando empezó? —Dio un paso al frente. El dragón tragó saliva.

—Hace cuatro meses.

—¡¿Cuatro meses?! —Exclamó, mirando en todas direcciones una vez más para luego bajar la voz—. Spike, se suponía que debías venir apenas sucediera. —Le reprochó, furiosa.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero perdí la memoria de lo que había sucedido y solo ayer, cuando volví a sufrirlo, fue cuando recordé lo que realmente pasó esa noche. —Los ánimos de la princesa de la noche parecieron calmarse momentáneamente cuando le habló una vez más.

—¿Solo ha ocurrido dos veces?

—Si, eso creo.

—No puedes "creer" en este caso, Spike. Debes estar seguro. —Le dijo, quedando cara a cara con el dragón.

—Lo... lo estoy. Si, solo ocurrió dos veces. —Aseguró.

—Dos veces... —La princesa permaneció pensativa un instante, antes de mirarlo a los ojos y ordenarle—. Ven conmigo, ahora.

El dragón siguió a la princesa hasta la torre norte, más precisamente a la sala del trono, en donde encontraron a la princesa del sol, una alicornio blanca de ondulante melena azul, celeste, turquesa y rosa. La misma estaba atendiendo su papeleo en compañía de su secretaria cuando vio ingresar a su hermana en compañía del dragón, y la deidad de la noche le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Atendiendo al mismo, la deidad del día le solicitó amablemente a su asistente que les dejara a solas. Fue Luna quien se encargó de explicarle la historia que Sweetie había relatado, aderezada por Spike con los detalles de su transformación, algo que la unicornio había omitido en su sueño. La hermana mayor escuchó atentamente, y solo cuando ambos terminaron de hablar, la alicornio blanca se incorporó.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos hacer esto inmediatamente. —Dijo Celestia.

—Spike, dirígete con mi hermana a los niveles inferiores. Mientras tanto, yo aseguraré el perímetro para que no haya sospechas. —Ordenó al dragón, antes de desvanecerse en un haz de luz azul, sin darle tiempo a responder.

—Vamos, sígueme. —Lo guió la princesa, saliendo de la habitación y pronto internándose a través de los pasillos de la torre norte. El dragón caminaba a su lado, aún temeroso, y llegó un momento en que no pudo guardarse la pregunta que había tenido atorada en la garganta durante toda esa tarde.

—Princesa Celestia. —Llamó su atención, y la alicornio volteó hacia él sin dejar de caminar—. ¿Usted cree... que yo...? —Intentaba hablar, no encontrando las palabras, pero la alicornio se detuvo en seco y puso un casco en su pecho.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. —Le aseguró, y el dragón debió tragar saliva al notar los ojos magenta de la alicornio clavados en los suyos—. Te lo dije cuando eras pequeño, ¿recuerdas? Que no permitiría que eso sucediera. Y voy a cumplir con mi promesa. —Le aseguró ella. Era cierto, recordaba las palabras de la princesa tal y como si las hubiera oído el día anterior, y no tenía motivos para no confiar en la palabra de la deidad del día.

Habiéndose calmado, continuó siguiendo a la princesa a través de aquellos pasillos, descendiendo por una infinidad de escaleras, e internándose en lugares cada vez más estrechos. Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta de hierro que la princesa debió abrir haciendo uso de su cuerno en la abertura central de la misma, y ambos entraron en una sala iluminada por antorchas, con un ascensor montacargas en el centro. Subieron sin perder tiempo y, Celestia notó el aspecto tenso del dragón. Debió mostrar un asomo de sonrisa en acompañamiento con sus palabras para que las mismas resultaran más tranquilizadoras.

—Nos hemos preparado para esto durante mucho tiempo, Spike. Sabemos lo que hacemos, no estés nervioso. —Intentó calmarlo.

—Es difícil no estarlo. —Le dijo a la deidad, quien no apartó los ojos de él—. Lo siento, es solo que... aún no me acostumbro a la idea.

—Todo saldrá bien. ¿No confías en mi? —Le habló al pararse frente a él. Para Spike, era difícil no confiar en la poni que había cuidado de él en sus primeros años.

—Con mi vida. —Sonrió el dragón. Acto seguido, la princesa activó el interruptor, y el ascensor inició su lento descenso a las profundidades.

* * *

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando Sweetie Belle bajó del tren en la estación de Ponyville, luego tomando la ruta más rápida para llegar a su hogar. En su mente no podía evitar repasar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, y le costaba trabajo creer las cosas de las que sus ojos habían sido testigos. Mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo, bañadas por los cálidos rayos del sol de atardecer, pasó a través de una multitud de equinos, y la invadió nuevamente aquella inquietud, la inquietud de no saber si quien la había atacado caminaba entre ellos. La inquietud de no saber si, de un momento a otro, debería pelear por su vida.

El ambiente ya no era el mismo. Había una amenaza inminente en el aire, algo que no podía ver y que podía atacarla en el instante exacto en que ella bajara la guardia, y probablemente no tendría oportunidad de regresar el ataque. Sabía que el poder de su enemiga no era algo fuera de este mundo, pues era seguro que su maestra pudiera derrotarla sin inconvenientes, pero no ella. Sweetie Belle no contaba aún con la habilidad suficiente para enfrentar a una unicornio de semejante nivel, y de no haberla combatido en compañía de Spike, no hubiera tenido oportunidad.

Estos pensamientos ocupaban la mayor parte de su mente, pero intentó alejarlos al abrir la puerta de su hogar y oír las voces de sus padres y otros ponis desde el recibimiento. Habiendo dejado sus alforjas a un lado de la puerta, Sweetie se dirigió al cuarto de living, encontrando allí a sus padres platicando con su hermana y su cuñado.

Era difícil no notar que desde que Rarity se había comprometido con Fancy Pants había comenzado a cambiar el estilo de su melena bastante seguido. La misma, una vez ondulada, ahora lucía perfectamente alisada y recogida con un broche rojo en forma de rosa roja lo cual, a su parecer, la hacía ver más bonita de lo usual. A Fancy, por otro lado, nunca lo había visto peinarse de otra manera, y el contraste con su futura esposa le provocaba a la menor cierta gracia.

Naturalmente, la primera en notar a la recién llegada fue la unicornio de melena azul, quien saltó del sillón al instante para ir a su encuentro y capturarla en un fuerte abrazo, algo natural pues de seguro sus padres la habían puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido.

—¡Hermana, me lastimas! —Intentó hablar, dado que el afecto de la mayor le estaba provocando asfixia. Rarity aflojó su abrazo al darse cuenta de ello, quedando cara a cara con ella.

—Oh, lo siento Sweetie. Mamá y papá nos contaron lo que sucedió. —Dijo ella, pero la potra estaba segura de que no había sido así—. ¿Cómo se les fue a ocurrir internarse tanto en el bosque? ¿Qué hubieran hecho si los atacaba un animal salvaje? Cielos, ¡me aterra el solo pensarlo! —La regañó.

—Hermana, está bien. Sabes que sé cuidarme sola. —Intentó calmarla.

—Aún así, soy tu hermana mayor, y no puedo evitarlo. —Sweetie se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía los ojos humedecidos—. ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si te hubiera sucedido algo? —Le preguntó, a punto de romper en llanto.

—Hermana, tranquila. ¡Estoy bien! Estoy aquí, y no me paso nada. No tienes que ponerte así. —Explicó, pero Rarity la abrazó con fuerza de nueva cuenta.

—No creo que te vayas a librar tan fácil, querida. —Le dijo Fancy, con un amago de sonrisa que no llegaba a serlo. ¿El también se había preocupado por ella? No le extrañaría. Antaño, Fancy era más bien del tipo solitario, pero Hondo y Cookie prácticamente lo habían adoptado como un hijo. Era normal que ya se sintiera parte de la familia, y compartiera las preocupaciones de su prometida y sus futuros suegros.

Era cierto, todos estaban muy preocupados, y apenas sabían que ella se había perdido en el bosque. ¿Qué pasaría si supieran todo lo que de verdad había sucedido? ¿Si supieran sobre el combate que había librado en la mansión de las montañas? ¿Si supieran que la habían herido de gravedad? ¿Si supieran que había estado a punto de ser enterrada viva? Si supieran...

—Ya está bien, Rarity. —Intentó apartarla con su casco el padre—. Sweetie está bien, no tienes que ponerte así. —Le dijo comprensivamente, y la mayor debió enjugarse las lágrimas.

—Es cierto. —Convino la madre—. Vamos, olvidemos todo esto y disfrutemos de una linda cena en familia. ¿Qué les parece? —Invitó ella, incorporándose.

—Si, tienes ra-...

Sweetie se detuvo en seco al notar algo a lo que hasta entonces no había prestado atención, algo que había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos todo ese tiempo, y que su mente relacionó al instante; un vendaje blanco que cubría la mejilla izquierda de la unicornio mayor, quien la observó extrañada.

—Sweetie, querida. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó al notar su mirada.

Un vendaje en esa mejilla, en aquella zona exacta. Era una coincidencia, estaba segura. No había forma posible de que el pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente en aquel instante tuviese validez alguna.

—Eh... si, solo estoy algo cansada. —Intentó disimular, pero sus nervios ahora mismo tenían la rigidez del acero. Tenía que saberlo, debía preguntarle—. He-hermana, ¿qué te pasó ahí? —Apuntó a su mejilla.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? Oh... fue en la Canterlot Boutique, ayer en la tarde. Estaba intentando reparar un perchero cuando uno de los seguros se salió y el metal me lastimó. Tuve suerte de que no fuera un poco más arriba, a decir verdad. —Intentó restarle importancia, no deseando preocupar a su hermana menor.

Su explicación tenía sentido, claro que lo tenía. Aún así, las imágenes continuaban sucediéndose en su mente, tan vívidas como si hubieran ocurrido un instante atrás. Volvió sobre la batalla a muerte contra aquella unicornio en la mansión de las montañas, y vio a Spike golpearla en la mejilla izquierda, rompiendo su máscara y generándole una honda herida en aquel preciso lugar.

Pero lo que ahora estaba pensando era imposible. No había manera de que lo que estaba considerando fuese verdad. Rarity era su hermana, era su mejor amiga, y habían estado juntas en las buenas y en las malas toda la vida. Era un Elemento de la Armonía, era una modista reconocida, y era una novia pronta a casarse. Pero si había algo que su hermana no era, eso era una hechicera habilidosa. Solo esto invalidaba por completo su idea descabellada. El problema fue que esta idea no le resultó tan descabellada cuando sus sentidos percibieron algo que, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no fuese verdad.

—¿Eso es... estás usando colonia de caramelo? —Intentó preguntar. Su voz resultaba temblorosa, y esto no hizo más que preocupar a su familia.

—Si, es una nueva fragancia que... —Se detuvo al notar la mirada de su hermana, una mirada tras la cual se escondía el más absoluto terror—. Sweetie, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó ella, preocupada.

"_Yegua unicornio, pelaje blanco, y ojos azules. Son los únicos rasgos distintivos que tenemos."_ —Recordó las palabras de Twilight, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Tenía que ser una coincidencia, ¡Si! Tenía que haber otra unicornio de pelaje blanco y ojos azules... que usara una colonia cara como esa... y que hubiera sido herida precisamente en esa parte de su cuerpo... el día anterior.

Sweetie apretó sus labios para ocultar el temblor en los mismos frente a la preocupada mirada de su hermana mayor y el resto de su familia, antes de apartarse repentinamente y balbucear algo que solo su madre llegó a entender.

—Tengoqueiralbaño. —Dijo al apartarse, y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, entró en el tocador y cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego caer rendida, sentada contra la misma.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba frente al terror, el terror de descubrir que había sido su propia hermana quien había intentado dar fin a su vida el día anterior, que fue ella quien había estado a punto de acabar con Spike, que fue ella quien los abandonó en aquella cueva para morir. Su mente era un violento mar de emociones mientras que intentaba razonar cual debería ser su siguiente paso, el cual tomaría al bajar las escaleras para, de alguna forma, encarar a quien había intentado destruirla.

* * *

Twilight se encontraba recostada en el lecho de su habitación, acompañada por el durmiente cachorro de dos cabezas, y suspiró cansadamente mientras cerraba el libro que había leído y releído varias veces aquel día luego de que sus alumnos salieran de la biblioteca con destino a la escuela. Aquella novela escrita por Moonlight Sonata y titulada "La leyenda de la Rosa Eterna" relataba la historia del gran amor que una princesa y un ladrón compartieron hacía cientos de años. La princesa de la armonía había leído esta historia con anterioridad, pero no fue hasta aquel día que la leyó con tanto interés, sabiendo que había cierta verdad en el relato contado.

La princesa sufrió una ligera jaqueca al imaginar los problemas por los que su asistente y su pupila habían pasado por causa de esa historia y apartó el libro. Aún quedaban muchas preguntas sin responder: ¿Qué era lo que había tras aquella escotilla protegida por tres potentes cerraduras mágicas? ¿La princesa había conseguido revivir al padre de Nina? Y antes que nada, ¿en qué circunstancias había muerto? ¿Qué implicación tenía en todo esto la Rosa Eterna que ahora Rarity poseía? Twilight consideró que solo tenía los datos que Spike le había facilitado, y los que esa historia le proporcionaba; aún faltaba una gran porción de la historia y, habiéndose perdido la mansión bajo las montañas, no quedaban muchos lugares en donde hallar la verdad.

El único camino posible era encontrar a la unicornio encapuchada, y de alguna forma sonsacarle la información, dado que probablemente era la única que conocía la verdad. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? Seguramente había cientos de ponis en toda Equestria con un pelaje blanco y ojos azules, pero ahora mismo Twilight solo podía pensar en una poni con esas características, siendo esta una de sus mejores amigas. Aunque le era difícil pensar que esa fuera la poni que buscaban, dado que no poseía un poder mágico semejante, y el simple hecho de que nunca atacaría a su hermana menor ni a su dragón favorito. Por estos motivos, el cerebro de Twilight intentó saltar a otros ponis que ella conocía. Los resultados posibles aparecieron en su mente, pero ninguno de estos equinos se correspondía con el resto de la descripción. Estaba atascada. Pero entonces, la pregunta más básica de todas llegó a su mente de repente.

_¿Qué hay de la autora?_

Era cierto. Si bien la leyenda era conocida, no existía otra versión escrita de aquella historia en novela de la que hubiera oído hablar alguna vez, por lo cual podía suponer que su autora original realmente era Moonlight Sonata quien, según la primera página, había publicado la obra hacía ya treinta años. Comprobó en la misma página los datos de la editorial _Iron Gargoyle_, y descubrió su dirección en Manehattan.

El plan era sencillo: se dirigiría a la dirección indicada, se infiltraría en los archivos de la editorial para no llamar la atención y conseguiría la ubicación de la autora quien, probablemente, podría facilitarle datos con respecto a sus fuentes, las cuales la llevarían a descubrir la verdad sobre la Rosa Eterna, así como también la acercarían más a aquella misteriosa unicornio encapuchada.

Quizá Spike y Sweetie decidieran abandonar esta búsqueda de momento para no ponerse en riesgo contra su mortal enemiga, pero eso no significaba que Twilight Sparkle también debiera hacerlo. Ella era una princesa, una alicornio, y su poder no tenía comparación más allá de las deidades del día, la noche y el amor. Todo esto, sin mencionar el hecho de que los guardias lunares ahora mismo estaban mezclados entre los habitantes de Ponyville y Canterlot, vigilando por cualquier evento extraño que pudiera suceder. Por ende, era seguro que contaría con apoyo para enfrentar a su enemiga si eso fuera necesario.

Equestria había estado en paz durante siete largos años, por lo que no era imposible que la misma resultase interrumpida una vez más. Twilight podía sentirlo, había un peligro inminente creciendo bajo sus narices, y ella llegaría al fondo del asunto antes de que las cosas se complicaran. Era la única manera.

Dejó el libro en el escritorio y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y notó junto a las mismas la mochila maltratada de Spike y las alforjas perforadas de Sweetie, y nuevamente intentó no pensar en los eventos que habían acontecido el día anterior, pues no lograban más que hacerla sentir peor dado que había estado ausente cuando sus seres queridos más la necesitaban.

Estuvo a punto de seguir su camino cuando notó algo extraño reflejando la luz del sol de atardecer, en el interior del agujero de las alforjas. Se acercó al mismo con cierta duda, lo examinó por un momento y extrajo sin mucha dificultad un octaedro metálico negro con su magia. Lo examinó por un momento frente a sus ojos.

Recordaba haber visto un objeto similar en uno de sus libros, aunque ahora mismo no recordaba cual, pero lo investigaría apenas terminara de comprobarlo. Luego de unos cuantos movimientos recorriendo el mismo con sus cascos, termino por girar la mitad superior del objeto. La princesa dio un pequeño grito al creer que lo había roto, y rápidamente intentó ponerlo en su lugar cuando notó que la mitad izquierda también se movía. Esto la extrañó, pues significaba que el objeto mismo estaba hecho para eso.

Pronto dio uso a su levitación para controlar mejor los giros de las piezas del octaedro, y solo cuando las cuatro esquinas limadas se unieron en un solo punto, el objeto desprendió una luz brillante que sobresaltó a la alicornio, quien lo dejó caer. El cachorro observó esto con gran atención mientras el objeto metálico se elevaba a una cierta altura del piso, pronto desprendiendo una extraña magia azul que recorrió la habitación para luego regresar a su punto de origen y proyectar bajo ella una figura holográfica del mismo color que no tardó en tomar la forma de una unicornio joven de melena trenzada, y marca en forma de un pergamino y una pluma. Twilight debió enjugarse los ojos pues aquella figura holográfica que la miraba fijamente era la viva imagen de su joven amiga y pupila, y apenas llegó a razonar que no eran la misma cuando la equina holográfica habló con triste voz.

—Si estás viendo esto... significa que no lo conseguí. —Dijo la joven poni, enjugándose las lágrimas—. Siento si pasaste por muchas dificultades para llegar hasta aquí, pero debía asegurarme de que esta información no cayera en cascos de cualquiera, pues en los equivocados podría significar la caída de Equestria… y el fin del mundo como lo conocemos. —Continuó con seriedad. Twilight escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras, y entonces lo supo; la paz de la que su reino había gozado hasta ese entonces había llegado a su fin.

* * *

_Y así llegamos al final del segundo arco. Todavía me acuerdo de esos cálidos días de verano cuando escribí el borrador de esta historia, la cual apuntaba a ser un slice of life con romance de por medio. El problema fue que ese borrador comenzó a evolucionar, y dio lugar a una historia mucho más interesante sobre un gran amor que gira eternamente en torno a una joya milenaria, una historia plagada de aventuras y misterios donde sus personajes evolucionan a cada capítulo. Si, creo que en eso se convirtió "Diamante púrpura" mientras yo no estaba mirando._

_No me culpen, chicos. Estoy casi seguro de que alguien metió mano en el archivo base de esta historia y lo llenó con desvaríos, o fui yo después de fumarme unas buenas flores... pero eso es otra cosa. De una forma u otra, me gusta tal y como está, y me agrada a donde se dirige. ¡Espero que ustedes también lo estén disfrutando!_

_Ya sé, deben tener un montón de dudas, preguntas, reclamos y dinamita para mi, sobre todo por lo que viene pasando en los últimos capítulos. No se preocupen, todas esas preguntas tienen una respuesta a futuro y todo lo que pasa tiene una razón, pero sepan que no les va a gustar lo que va a pasar cuando todas las piezas caigan en su lugar, y es lo único que voy a adelantar al respecto._

_Y ahora lo difícil: necesito concentrarme en la remasterización y continuación de Decisiones, así que esta historia va a estar parada un tiempo-..._

_*esquiva hábilmente una botella de Torino de pésima calidad que el público le arroja, seguida de cientos de abucheadas*_

_¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Disculpen! Uh... ok, voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero sepan comprender que tengo una cierta responsabilidad con Decisiones. Blast Fire me está reclamando que su historia necesita continuar, que necesita salvar a su familia y vencer a los cuatro generales de la organización Anemoi antes de que los planes de Kirth acaben con el balance natural del mundo entero. Si, eso._

_Les prometo, les prometo con todas mis fuerzas que voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible. Incluso cuando retome con la universidad, incluso en época de exámenes, voy a esforzarme por mantener al día todo esto, y asegurarme de que mis dos historias encuentren un final adecuado. Por estas razones, no voy a arrancar ningún otro proyecto hasta que vea terminado este viaje, tanto el de Sweetie y Spike, como el de Blast y Shisui._

_Y así chicos, sin más que decir, me despido atentamente, y les agradezco con una gran felicidad en mi corazón por acompañarme hasta el día de hoy._

_¡Hasta la vista, y gracias por leer!_


	13. Una gema compartida

_Capítulo 13 – Una gema compartida_

No habían pasado más de dos horas desde la partida del dragón con destino a Ponyville cuando las princesas se reunieron en uno de los salones del castillo de Canterlot. Celestia, Luna y Cadance se encontraban sentadas a una mesa redonda, habiendo sido convocadas por Twilight para discutir "un asunto de extrema urgencia". Para su suerte, la princesa del amor aún se encontraba en la ciudad.

Twilight no había dado detalles con respecto a la situación hasta entonces, y solo reveló el motivo de haberlas reunido cuando estuvo segura de que estaban completamente aisladas, y nadie podría oírlas. Allí les habló de todo lo que sabía con respecto a la leyenda de la Rosa Eterna y luego activó el octaedro metálico negro que había tomado de las alforjas de Sweetie Belle, mejor conocido como "memento", y permitió que aquel mensaje de más de mil años de antigüedad se reprodujera en el centro de la mesa frente a las otras deidades.

—_...lamento si te doy pistas tan vagas, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que esta información caiga en cascos equivocados. Si el poni equivocado encuentra el diamante puede ser peligroso, pero si hallara también el contenido tras la compuerta del árbol eterno las cosas irían de mal a peor. Quisiera no tener que hacer esto, quisiera no tener que dejarle la responsabilidad a alguien más, pero eso ya no es posible. Si has llegado hasta aquí... quiero pedirte perdón, pero realmente necesito de tu ayuda para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Hasta siempre. Que Celestia ilumine tu camino, y que Luna te proteja._

La grabación terminó, y la magia azul regresó al interior del memento en el centro de la mesa. Cada una de las princesas sopesó las palabras de aquella joven yegua que hacia cientos de años había partido al otro mundo. Sus advertencias, aparte de apocalípticas, se apoyaban en bases sólidas, dado que el dragón había hablado a las deidades sobre los libros esparcidos a lo largo de la sala de los cuatro candelabros.

—Esto estaba en el interior del memento. —Explicó Twilight, levitando una llave dorada con un grabado en la cabeza, de una pata y un casco unidos—. Es una de las llaves de la compuerta del sótano. Tal parece que la única manera de evitar que las predicciones de Nina se hagan realidad es asegurarnos de que la poni enmascarada no se haga con su contenido.

—Según el mensaje, una de las llaves está en "el camino de esquinas que solo la doncella y la bestia alada conocen", mientras que la otra "la guardaría el creador, el verdadero protector del legado de Ameria". —Comentó Celestia, intentando descifrarlo, mientras recordaba lo que sabía sobre aquella poni—. Ameria fue la segunda hija de Phillip, el último rey que tuvo Equestria antes de que nosotras descendiéramos desde el mundo inmortal. —Continuó, con cierto pesar. Luna compartió su sentimiento—. Luego de que su hija desapareciera, su familia cayó en desgracia. El rey se sumergió en una profunda depresión en medio de la guerra al haber perdido a su ser querido, y los grifos aprovecharon la oportunidad para golpear a Equestria con todo lo que tenían. Phillip y su familia no lo consiguieron, y el reino entero había perdido las esperanzas.

—Pero en el último momento, un grupo de hechiceros imploraron a los cielos la ayuda de las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad, la última esperanza del reino de Equestria para sobrevivir. Sus plegarias fueron respondidas, y del cielo descendieron las hermanas del día y la noche, deidades de la luz y la oscuridad, quienes dirigieron a los ponis hacia la victoria contra los grifos. —Completó Twilight, recordando la historia e intentando levantar los ánimos de las princesas.

—Aún no lo entiendo. Si todo este asunto de la rosa permaneció en secreto durante más de mil años, ¿cómo es que lo supo la poni que atacó a Spike y a Sweetie Belle? ¿Acaso los siguió? —Preguntó Cadence, preocupada.

—Spike dijo que encontró una cerradura mágica dentro de la mansión bajo la montaña. Estas no fueron creadas sino hasta quinientos años después de que la guerra terminara, así que es seguro que más ponis hayan conocido ese lugar. Nuestra poni enmascarada, entre ellos. —Dijo Celestia.

—Aún no contamos con la identidad de esa equina, por lo que podría dar un golpe en el momento menos pensado y no lo sabríamos hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. —Siguió Luna—. Será mejor que guardemos la llave que ahora tenemos y el diamante púrpura en una de las bóvedas más profundas del castillo. Es nuestra mejor opción.

—No creo que guardar los dos objetos en el mismo lugar sea lo más adecuado. —Comentó la alicornio rosa.

—Cadence tiene razón. Si de alguna forma pudiese pasar las defensas del castillo, solo le estaríamos facilitando el trabajo. Además, el diamante púrpura está guardado en la mansión de Fancy Pants, y a decir verdad no imagino otro lugar en donde pueda estar más seguro, sin mencionar que Rarity no nos lo entregaría sin hacer preguntas. Mientras menos ponis sepan sobre esto, mejor será para todos.

—De acuerdo, el diamante se quedará en la mansión de Fancy Pants. —Dijo la princesa de la noche, para luego levitar la llave dorada y llevarla hacia la luna en su pechera negra. La misma desapareció en su interior, en medio de un resplandor—. Y yo protegeré la llave. De esta forma nos aseguraremos de que, sea quien sea nuestra enemiga, no consiga ninguno de los dos.

—¿Cuántos ponis saben sobre esto? —Preguntó Cadence, con seriedad.

—Solo nosotras, aparte de Sweetie Belle y Spike. Pero dudo que ellos hayan visto este mensaje. —Respondió Twilight.

—Bien, ¿qué crees que debamos hacer, Twilight? —Preguntó Celestia. La alicornio lavanda no supo que decir.

—¿Y-yo?

—Por supuesto. —Dijo sonriente, sonrisa que compartieron también Luna y Cadence. Efectivamente, las tres confiaban ciegamente en su criterio. La alicornio carraspeó para aclarar su voz y habló con tono decidido.

—Muy bien, para empezar debemos proteger a Spike y a Sweetie. La unicornio cree que ellos son los únicos que saben sobre esto, por lo que es seguro que intente atacarlos si se entera de que siguen con vida.

—No has de preocuparte por eso, Twilight. Ya he apostado a varios de mis subordinados en Ponyville y Canterlot para vigilarlos, al menos hasta que toda esta situación se aclare. Por ende, de momento no deberían tener problemas. —Señaló Luna.

—Perfecto. También necesitaré que este atenta a los sueños de los ponis. Si alguno de esos sueños incluye a Spike y a Sweetie en situación de batalla, o algún dato referido a la Rosa Eterna, estaremos seguros de que se trata de nuestra unicornio, y podremos rastrearla fácilmente.

—Así será. —Aceptó finalmente.

—Cadence, es probable que la biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal contenga información útil con respecto a todo este asunto, dado que en su momento el rey Sombra estuvo muy interesado en la resurrección y en la vida eterna. Si supiéramos un poco más sobre el tema, estoy segura de que podríamos desempeñarnos de una mejor manera.

—Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, Twi. —Le sonrió la princesa.

—Celestia. —Apenas se percató de haberla llamado de un modo tan informal cuando la alicornio blanca sonrió divertida. Twilight intentó corregirlo rápidamente—. N-necesitaré de su ayuda para averiguar todo lo que podamos con respecto a la Rosa Eterna. Nuestra mejor opción es buscar información en la editorial Iron Gargoyle, que publicó la primera y única versión escrita de "La Leyenda de la Rosa Eterna". Es muy probable que Moonlight Sonata, la autora, sepa algo al respecto. Es por eso que tenemos que encontrarla.

—Cuenta conmigo, querida Twilight.

—De acuerdo, el objetivo será encargarnos de este problema con la mayor discreción posible. Nadie más debe saber sobre la Rosa o la escotilla y, por supuesto, nadie debe saber que es lo que hay tras la escotilla. —Dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar el memento—. Evitaremos este desastre, sin importar como.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Spike permanecía recostado en su cama, pensativo, mientras acariciaba al cachorro acurrucado a su lado. Tal y como esperaba, las princesas lo habían conseguido; ya no tenía aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas que hasta entonces le habían molestado. Todo estaba bajo control, y sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido.

Aquellas preocupaciones venían del día de su décimo cumpleaños, cuando la avaricia le había hecho perder el control de si mismo, causando que su cuerpo creciera exponencialmente de manera incontrolable. Creía haber dejado todo eso atrás, pero era inevitable que aquello regresara para atormentarle, y él lo sabía. Recordó entonces lo que había sucedido la tarde de aquel mismo día, cuando la princesa lo convocó al castillo de Canterlot.

* * *

En ese entonces, un pequeño dragón se encontraba parado en el salón del trono, frente a la severa mirada de la deidad del sol. Había esperado encarcelamiento, o incluso destierro, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. Sabía que merecía un castigo por lo que había hecho, pero no toleraba el saber que quizá ya nunca volvería a ver a sus amigas, y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Princesa Celestia… se lo suplico, por favor. ¡No fue mi intención! No quería hacerlo. No podía controlarme, y nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie. ¡Es la verdad! ¡Tiene que creerme! —Se arrodilló, con lágrimas en los ojos. La deidad inclinó la cabeza, con ojos cerrados, y finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Lo sé, Spike. Sé que no querías hacerlo. —Abrió los ojos nuevamente, no mostrando una severa mirada, sino una de tristeza—. Lo sé mejor que nadie. La culpa fue mía, ya que no hice nada para evitarlo, pues no imaginé que esto llegaría tan lejos. —Aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenido al pequeño dragón.

—¿Usted... sabía que ocurriría? —Preguntó, incrédulo.

—Siempre creí que tomaría más tiempo, que sucedería una vez te hubieras vuelto un adulto, pero no imaginé que crecerías tanto y en tan poco tiempo una vez que ello sucediera. Todo fue... inesperado. Siento no haberte hablado de esto antes, Spike.

—Esto… es parte de ser un dragón, ¿cierto? Twilight dijo que la avaricia me hizo esto. Que la avaricia... me convirtió en un monstruo.

—Es cierto que los dragones crecen con su avaricia, pero alcanzar ese tamaño tomaría varios años para un dragón normal. Tu lo hiciste en un solo día.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó boquiabierto.

—Eso es porque tu no eres un dragón normal, Spike. No naciste como debería haberlo hecho cualquier dragón.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Que… cómo que no nací como cualquier dragón? ¿Y por qué crecí de esa manera, entonces? Princesa, no entiendo nada. —Replicó, totalmente perdido. Celestia suspiró con tristeza, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de revelarle la verdad.

—Spike… tu huevo se había perdido durante la migración de dragones hace casi cien años. En aquel entonces, sabiendo que encontrar a su madre sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, intenté darle vida usando mi propia magia, introduciendo en aquel huevo pequeñas cantidades todos los días esperando que ello fuera suficiente, pero el mismo nunca eclosionó. Sin embargo, podía sentir que había vida en él, y es por eso que nunca perdí las esperanzas. Luego de cientos de intentos infructuosos decidí adoptar un método diferente, y lo utilicé para probar la capacidad de los nuevos alumnos de mi escuela de magia. Sabía que un unicornio de pocos años no sería capaz de emplear una potencia mágica capaz de dañar el huevo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que uno de ellos alcanzara el nivel exacto que se necesitaba para hacerlo eclosionar. Durante años, muchos lo intentaron, pero nadie fue capaz. Hasta que un día, una pequeña cuyo poder era desconocido para todos, liberó todo su potencial frente a aquel huevo, el cual recibió de lleno una descarga en extremo peligrosa. —La princesa se detuvo un momento, respirando profundamente antes de continuar—. Contra todo pronóstico el dragón asimiló esa descarga, y finalmente... nació. Sin embargo, recibió una cantidad de magia intensa realmente peligrosa, y al principio temí porque su vida pudiese terminar demasiado pronto a causa de ello. Pero sobrevivió, y ha vivido pacíficamente entre los ponis desde entonces. —Celestia esperó a que el joven dragón asimilara todo esto, y cuando notó que el dragón levantaba la vista una vez más, continuó—. Spike, la magia que recibiste en aquel entonces es la que ha mantenido a tu corazón latiendo hasta ahora. Es una magia muy poderosa, y estoy segura de que es lo que ha acelerado tu desarrollo el día de hoy.

—Entonces, lo que sucedió hoy en Ponyville… ¿podría volver a suceder? —Razonó, sabiendo que aquella magia aún permanecía en su interior.

—No lo permitiremos. —Dijo Celestia, con determinación—. Te ayudaré personalmente, y nos aseguraremos de que puedas controlar tus impulsos. Nos aseguraremos de que lo que sucedió hoy nunca vuelva a ocurrir, pues lo único que deseo es que puedas vivir en nuestro reino pacíficamente, tal y como cualquiera de sus habitantes. —Le sonrió—. Más adelante nos ocuparemos de ello, pero por ahora será mejor que regreses a Ponyville. Tus amigas deben estar muy preocupadas por ti.

—Si, así lo haré. —Estuvo a punto de partir, pero se volteó nuevamente antes de abrir la puerta—. Gracias, princesa. —Le dijo una vez más, con los ojos humedecidos. La deidad asintió, solemne, y el dragón cerró la puerta tras de sí con un peso muy grande fuera de su sistema.

Suspiró cansadamente, y al voltearse al pasillo vio que la deidad de la noche se acercaba por el otro extremo manteniendo una mirada fija hacia adelante, y a los ojos del dragón, apenas parecía haber reparado en él.

—¡Princesa Luna! ¿Cómo es-…?

—Ven conmigo. —Interrumpió Luna, sin detener su marcha.

—¿Princesa? —Preguntó el dragón confundido, sin obtener respuesta.

La deidad se alejó caminando, y cuando se perdió tras la puerta del pasillo, el dragón apresuró su paso para alcanzarla. Varias vueltas, pasillos y escaleras después, ambos se encontraron en el jardín de la terraza de la torre este. Bajo el resplandor del sol del atardecer, el lugar y las plantas que lo decoraban tomaban una bella tonalidad anaranjada, una en la que el dragón apenas reparó estando en presencia de la Diosa de la noche, cuya melena estrellada resultaba revuelta a causa de las ráfagas de viento en el lugar.

—Princesa, ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, extrañado.

—Escuché todo, lo que mi hermana te estaba diciendo. —Aclaró ella, antes de voltearse hacia él. Spike tragó saliva, sin saber que esperar luego de esas palabras—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ella no es tan perceptiva como yo. Spike, es cierto que la magia que mantiene tu corazón latiendo es la que aceleró tu crecimiento a base de la avaricia, estoy segura de eso, pero hay algo más.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó nuevamente—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Esa magia parece verse afectada por sentimientos negativos. Mientras mi hermana te revelaba la verdad, sentiste tristeza. ¿No es así? —Aún con cierta duda, el dragón asintió—. Esa tristeza... estaba influyendo en la magia que rodeaba tu corazón, causando que la misma se oscureciera. —Reveló ella, y el dragón se llevó una garra al pecho con cierto temor—. Tienes en tu interior una fuente de magia muy poderosa Spike, y si permites que aquellos sentimientos negativos la corrompan, podrían suceder cosas mucho peores que la que sucedió el día de hoy.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —Preguntó, siendo invadido por un horrible sentimiento.

—Estoy diciendo que un evento semejante es inevitable, dado que las emociones negativas que pueden influir en esa fuente de magia son parte de la vida misma. Tristeza, ira y desesperación, son emociones que probablemente influyan en una mayor medida en esa fuente de magia, y cuando la misma resulte lo suficientemente afectada, es probable que pierdas el control de ti mismo... por completo. Nuestra mejor oportunidad es retrasar ese evento el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un método que reprima esa fuente mágica, sin suprimirla por completo. A razón de ello, deberás aprender a controlar estos sentimientos, y evitarás por todos los medios posibles que estos te afecten. —Explicó Luna. El dragón había permanecido con la mirada baja hasta entonces, y cuando levantó la vista, la princesa se percató de que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

—¿Por qué intentan ayudarme? —Preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Sería más fácil si se deshicieran de mi de una sola vez. Les... les ahorraría muchos problemas. —El pequeño dragón sintió sus piernas debilitarse, y cayó sentado al piso. —Al acercarse a él, la princesa lo percibió una vez más, y se percató de la tristeza que ahora oscurecía la magia en su corazón.

—Es nuestra responsabilidad proteger a los habitantes de Equestria, y eso también te incluye a ti. —Lo invitó a levantarle la vista, y le dirigió una serena y tranquilizadora mirada. Los compasivos ojos turquesa de la deidad nocturna le facilitaron recuperar la compostura ligeramente—. Ayudaré a mi hermana a buscar la manera de disminuir la fuerza de esa magia, de forma que un evento como el que te he mencionado no pueda tener lugar, pero deberás resistir hasta entonces. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? —Preguntó Luna. El dragón, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió.

* * *

Spike recordaba cada una de las palabras que las princesas le habían dicho aquel día, pero ahora ya no tenía miedo. Estaba seguro que el proceso por el cual había pasado había conseguido su objetivo, y había eliminado cualquier riesgo que la magia de su corazón pudiera significar en el futuro. Ahora podría llevar una vida normal, una como la que esperaba llevar desde el principio. Todo estaba bien.

Se bajó de la cama, y el cachorro siguió sus movimientos con una mirada curiosa sin intenciones de levantarse. Se aproximó a la caja de música sobre su escritorio y la abrió, reproduciendo una hermosa melodía. Aquella tierna y melancólica tonada se repetía en intervalos de un minuto, llenando el ambiente con una sensación agradable de hogar. Spike ignoraba como era que Sweetie había aprendido a manufacturar algo tan delicado como eso, pero no tenía la necesidad de preguntárselo. Sabía que Sweetie Belle era capaz de lograr lo imposible cuando se lo proponía.

Tomó también la gema púrpura en forma de corazón del interior de la caja, y frente a sus ojos pasaron todas las aventuras por las que había pasado junto a la potra que se la había regalado, desde pequeños. En los últimos siete años, ella se había vuelto su mejor amiga, su compañera, su confidente. Sabía que podía confiarle su vida, de la misma forma en que Sweetie confiaba en él la suya. Y aquella gema, de alguna forma, simbolizaba el fuerte lazo que los unía.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo único en lo que Spike podía pensar era en que quería conservar ese lazo para siempre, protegerlo sin importar el tiempo y la distancia, pues se trataba de una de las ponis más importantes para él, alguien que ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Sabía que la quería mucho, demasiado, pero no fue hasta ese instante que pensó en cuanto la quería en verdad, en todo lo que significaba su amistad para él.

Se ruborizó al considerarlo mientras observaba la gema en su garra, antes de guardarla con delicadeza en la caja de música nuevamente, cerrándola lentamente y así deteniendo la melodía, momento en que oyó la puerta principal de la biblioteca abrirse de golpe.

—¡Twilight! ¡Spike! ¡¿Hay alguien?! —Oyó gritos desde el piso inferior, y tanto el dragón como el cachorro de orejas paradas identificaron aquella voz al instante. Se apresuraron a salir de la habitación y descender saltándose escalones, encontrando a la potra al pie de la escalera.

—Sweetie, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Spike, sobresaltado.

—¡Spike! —Se acercó ella, agitada, y el cachorro saltó a las patas de la potra, quien lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo—. Gracias a Celestia que estás aquí. ¿Y dónde está Twilight? —Preguntó al dragón.

—Ella... tuvo que salir por un asunto urgente, volverá más tarde. —Le respondió, recordando la nota que había encontrado al llegar.

—Cielos, esto no puede ser... —Susurró para si misma, dejando al can en el suelo con delicadeza.

—Oye, tranquila. ¿Por qué no usas en enlace para hablar con ella? —Sugirió el dragón.

—¡Lo intenté, pero no funciona! Debe estar fuera del rango, cielos… —Intentó considerar las opciones, pero ya no le quedaban muchas. Sabía que debía de actuar rápidamente, y el dragón era el único que podía ayudarla, aquí y ahora—. Spike, escucha. Creo... creo que sé quien es la unicornio enmascarada que nos atacó.

—¿En verdad? —Preguntó sorprendido, y sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse. La desesperación invadió su mente al darse cuenta de que probablemente no podría enfrentar a aquella enemiga, pues ya no era capaz de entrar en aquel estado que le había ayudado a luchar durante su primer encuentro. Esta vez debería valerse de sus propias habilidades, y trabajar con Sweetie Belle en una perfecta sincronía. Solo así tendrían una oportunidad—. ¿De quién se trata? —Preguntó, lleno con determinación.

—Mi hermana. —Respondió, devastada. La determinación que hasta entonces había expuesto el dragón se desvaneció al instante, siendo esta reemplazada por una expresión de duda.

—¿Qué?

—Creo... creo que Rarity es la unicornio que intentó destruirnos. —Continuó ella, dolida. Spike no podía ocultar la duda en su rostro, pero Sweetie lo comprendía, pues no esperaba que lo creyera de buenas a primeras.

—¿Rarity? —Preguntó, escéptico.

—Si.

—Hablas de tu hermana.

—Si.

—La modista que antes vivía aquí, y ahora está en Canterlot.

—Si.

—La unicornio que-...

—Cielos, ¡para ya! —Lo interrumpió, exasperada. No era momento de bromear—. ¿Es que no te lo tomas en serio? ¡Mi hermana nos atacó! —Exclamó ella, con la desesperación marcada en su rostro.

—Uh... no, no lo hizo. —Dijo él, con certeza.

—Si, si lo hizo.

—Nop, no lo hizo.

—Si, lo hizo.

—Nop, te equivocas.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Ya te lo he dicho, porque alcancé a oler a esa poni. —Razonó el dragón, y la certeza de Sweetie perdió fuerza—. Capté su olor, y puedo asegurarte que no era el olor de Rarity, pues ella usa perfume de naranjos prácticamente todos los días, y por más que aveces use otro, siempre queda un rastro del primero. No detecté ningún rastro del de naranjos cuando nos enfrentamos con esa unicornio, así que puedes estar segura de que tu hermana no fue la culpable. —Respondió, con total certeza.

—Pero ella estaba... estaba usando colonia de caramelo. —Decía, aún no convencida.

—Cualquier poni podría usarla. Es solo una coincidencia. —Replicó Spike, sin duda.

—E incluso tiene una gran herida en la mejilla. ¿Eso también es coincidencia? —Preguntó Sweetie, aún incrédula.

—Sweetie, la unicornio que nos atacó era prácticamente una experta en las artes arcanas. Sabiendo tantos hechizos avanzados, ¿crees que no habría podido conjurar uno de sanación en esa herida para no levantar sospechas? —Cuestionó el dragón.

En efecto, era un argumento válido. Si su enemiga era prácticamente una experta en artes arcanas, no tendría sentido que no usara sus poderes para tratar una herida así, y menos sentido tenía el pesar que Rarity pudiese poseer una habilidad así. Y en ello, menos sentido aún tenía pensar que Rarity pudiese atacarles. Al comprenderlo, Sweetie se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada. Ahora estaba como al principio, y la identidad de aquella enemiga seguía siendo un misterio.

—Me oigo como una paranoica, ¿cierto? —Preguntó con tristeza. Spike se arrodilló frente a ella, sonriéndole comprensivo.

—Más o menos. —Levantó su mentón con una garra, invitándole a verle a los ojos, y Sweetie sonrió tragicómica. En tanto, el cachorro refregó sus dos hocicos contra su pata izquierda con cariño, y ella le devolvió una delicada caricia.

—¿En qué estoy pensando? —Negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Mi hermana nunca mataría a una mosca.

—Es cierto. —Se incorporó, ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo—. Mira Sweetie, no sé quien esté detrás de todo esto, pero no llegaremos a ningún lado apuntando a todo el que nos resulte sospechoso. Tenemos que superar esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo a la potra, quien asintió en respuesta—. Bien.

—Creo... que regresaré a casa. Tengo que disculparme con mi hermana.

—Oh cielos, no la acusaste abiertamente. ¿Verdad? —Preguntó preocupado, mientras la yegua acariciaba al cachorro, ya despidiéndose.

—Por suerte, no lo hice. —Rió ella—. Me voy, tengo algo que hacer. Gracias Spike. —Apoyó un casco en su brazo, y él le sonrió.

—Por nada, ve tranquila. Y Sweetie... —La detuvo cuando estaba por voltearse—. No te preocupes, la encontraremos. —Le dijo con determinación. Sweetie asintió, y le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres un gran amigo, Spike. —Dijo sinceramente, y Spike levantó su garra pulgar. Pero antes de que la potra partiera, el dragón la detuvo nuevamente.

—Oye, Sweetie…

—¿Si?

—Mañana estaré en Canterlot por la tarde. Uh… ¿quieres que pase a recogerte a la academia? Podemos ir a pasear, si tu quieres. —Le preguntó, rascándose la nuca. La potra no necesitó pensarlo mucho tiempo antes de asentir, sonriéndole.

—Me encantaría.

—¡Perfecto! Uh, pasaré por allí después de las cuatro, cuando terminen tus clases.

—De acuerdo. ¡Adiós Spike, y adiós chicos! —Se despidió, saliendo al exterior y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

La unicornio no perdió tiempo, y galopó a través de las calles del pueblo de regreso a su hogar, arribando en pocos minutos. Estando fuera, en el patio trasero, se teletransportó al interior del baño del primer piso una vez más, destrabó la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su madre preparando la cena, mientras que Rarity, su esposo y su padre colocaban la vajilla en la mesa. Al notarla, su hermana se volvió a ella al instante.

—Sweetie, querida. ¿Está todo bien? —Se acercó a ella, preocupada por la forma en que había subido las escaleras minutos atrás.

—Si, claro. Yo solo... yo solo... —Más relajada, intentó pensar una excusa, y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente—. Es que hoy comí en Canterlot Song, y... ¿Sabes? La comida picante no me sienta bien. —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, y mientras que su hermana expuso una expresión de total desagrado, su padre y Fancy ahogaron una carcajada, y su madre suspiró con pesadumbre.

Sweetie Belle se alegraba de haber roto con la tensión establecida luego de su partida y, viendo el actuar de Rarity, se alegró al reconocer nuevamente a su hermana, a su mejor amiga. Eso no había cambiado, y sabía que nunca lo haría. Se sentía mal por haber dudado de ella.

* * *

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Sweetie Belle y Rarity habían dejado atrás aquel momento incómodo para platicar sobre el trabajo que la mayor estaba llevando a cabo en la Canterlot Boutique. Al parecer había contratado a una nueva empleada para ayudarle con los toques finales y luego para atender a los clientes. Por lo que se oía, se trataba de una yegua responsable, pero que tenía sus "momentos de infantilismo", como le gustaba decir a la mayor.

Bien entrada la noche, se habían quedado un rato más en la sala de estar para disfrutar de un delicioso té y, pasada la medianoche, todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

Sweetie entró a su habitación a oscuras y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo. Soltó una pequeña risa al haber considerado siquiera el hecho de que su hermana pudiera haber sido la poni enmascarada. Era ridículo, pero ella lo había considerado, desesperada por encontrar a un culpable. Por suerte había podido hablar con Spike, y despejado sus dudas y miedos gracias a ello.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en el dragón de escamas púrpuras por un instante, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le era difícil creer cuanto le había ayudado en el último tiempo, y todas las aventuras que habían vivido juntos desde el descubrimiento de la Rosa Eterna. Incluso en situaciones tan extremas como las que habían vivido, ambos habían estado ahí el uno para el otro, apoyándose incondicionalmente sin importar las consecuencias. Y en ese preciso instante, el corazón de Sweetie se llenó de felicidad al tener la certeza de que, sin importar el que tiempo pasara, aquello nunca cambiaría.

Se acobijó mientras recordaba las situaciones por las que habían pasado juntos desde pequeños. Desde el simple atraco de un frasco de galletas en la Carrousel Boutique, el cual fue frustrado por la mismísima propietaria, pasando por el momento en que se aprovechó del dragón durmiente maquillándolo con los cosméticos de su hermana mayor, o un simple día de campo en el que pasaban la tarde platicando sobre trivialidades. Atesoraba cada momento que había pasado hasta entonces en compañía de su mejor amigo, y le resultaba difícil pensar como habría sido la vida sin él.

Le fue imposible no ruborizarse cuando recordó también el momento que habían compartido el día anterior, en lo profundo del bosque, pero aún así su sonrisa no se desvaneció. Era un hecho que ella lo había disfrutado, así como estaba segura que el dragón también lo había hecho, pero era simplemente eso. Lo había leído unos meses atrás en los libros de biología de Twilight, que el beso desencadena una serie de reacciones químicas en el cerebro y el resto del cuerpo que generan cierto placer. No había más aparte de eso, ¿verdad?

Intentaba verlo de la forma más lógica posible; se habían besado involuntariamente, se desató una reacción química de la que ambos disfrutaron, y eso era todo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello? ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de continuar, de presionar sus labios aún más contra los del dragón, de abrazarle, de no dejarle ir? Se había obligado a apartarse cuando se percató de ese deseo, porque simplemente no podía permitirse el sentirlo. Estaba hablando de Spike, después de todo. Intentaba convencerse de que no estaba bien pensar de esa forma en él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Todo lo que sucedió después había opacado la importancia de aquel momento, pero ahora que se encontraba a salvo, aquellos pensamientos regresaban. Y sin poder evitarlo, recordó momentos como el que habían compartido en el jardín de la terraza en el castillo, aquella noche cuando se durmieron abrazados el uno junto al otro en el interior de la cueva, o cuando estuvieron jugando con el ortro en aquel terreno de Paradise Av.

Su mente no daba tregua, regresaba a los recuerdos de cada momento que había compartido junto con él, y se detenía en los que habían incluido situaciones incómodas entre ellos. Y volvió sobre aquel beso, una y otra vez. A medida que seguía dando vueltas en la cama, rememorando cada una de esas situaciones, un pensamiento la golpeó tan fuerte como si de una Pinkie Pie a toda velocidad se tratase, una idea que había estado allí durante un largo tiempo, agazapada y a la espera de la oportunidad ideal para atacar. Aquella noche, esa oportunidad se presentó, y no fue desperdiciada. Y así, Sweetie se durmió intentando llevarle la contra, pues se trataba de algo que simplemente no podía aceptar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la librería Knowledge Shelves, Amethyst Star se encontraba frente al espejo del baño del negocio, recordando los consejos que su hermana menor le había dado mientras se arreglaba la melena. Cada vez que se veía con Spike siempre llevaba el mismo peinado, así que empezaría por cambiar eso. Según la menor, un nuevo estilo podía darle un sabor totalmente distinto a su ponisona, y esperaba acertar con el elegido.

Al principio optó por un peinado en punta, pero lo descartó rápidamente. Luego intentó con un flequillo largo que le cubría el lado derecho del rostro por completo, pero este no terminaba de convencerla. Finalmente decidió parar unos cuantos cabellos de su flequillo, llevando hacia atrás el resto de su melena. Y así, habiendo terminado con su cabello, se aplicó un delineador que Dinky le había regalado.

Al terminar le costaba reconocerse a ella misma, dado que nunca en su vida se había molestado en arreglarse de una forma diferente, ni mucho menos usar maquillaje, claro a menos que de una fiesta formal se tratase, pero ni siquiera en ocasiones como aquellas se arreglaba demasiado. Así había sido toda su vida, y a causa de ello nunca tuvo muchas amigas dado que la consideraban más como un semental que como una yegua. Aún así, aquello nunca le había molestado. Las pocas amigas que tenía eran la clase de ponis que valía la pena tener cerca, por lo que nunca había considerado cambiar ese estilo de vida.

Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? La razón estaba en su gran deseo de enamorar al dragón, y según su hermana menor no iba a lograr cautivarlo viéndose como un semental.

"—_Primer consejo: ¡arréglate!_ —Recordó las palabras de Dinky el día anterior, mientras cocinaban.

"—_¿Arreglarme? Por favor, estoy bien así."_

"—_Bien para jugar hoofball, no para salir con alguien."_

"—_¡Oye!"_

"—_Lo siento, es la verdad."_

"—_De acuerdo, ¿qué sugieres que haga?"_

El proceso de metamorfosis continuó. Amethyst tomó el lápiz labial color rojo carmesí, y trato de usarlo con tanta delicadeza como pudo, aunque claramente no era lo suyo. Una vez terminó, se quedó mirando al espejo un largo rato. Era ella, claramente era ella, y a la vez no lo era. No iba a negarlo, aquel maquillaje de verdad la hacía ver como toda una yegua, pero simplemente era algo que nunca hubiera utilizado, o siquiera pensado en utilizar por su cuenta. Creía que era lo que necesitaba, pero en ese momento lo supo.

—Esto es ridículo. —Susurró con amargura, bajando la mirada.

Si iba a dar ese salto en su relación con Spike, sería tal y como ella era. No cambiaría a su yo original para gustarle a alguien más, sin importar quien fuera. Con ese pensamiento en mente, usó la toalla para quitarse el maquillaje, se lavó la cara y despeinó su melena para que quedara tal y como a ella le gustaba, y no como se suponía que le gustara a los demás.

Porque la poni que ahora se reflejaba en el espejo era la verdadera Amethyst Star. Aquella poni que había tenido más amigos sementales que yeguas durante toda su vida, aquella que gustaba de jugar al hoofball con sus amigos, aquella que solía leer tardes enteras novelas que llamarían la atención de pocos equinos a lo largo de todo el reino, y aquella que gustaba de pelear a casco limpio, bailar, cantar desafinadamente en un karaoke, y probar toda clase de comida chatarra. Esa era ella, y le gustaba quien era. No cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo.

Sonrió ante su resolución para luego dar un profundo suspiro mientras tronaba su cuello, antes de salir del baño para luego atravesar la trastienda y volver a la librería. Se había tomado un descanso especialmente largo para atender a los consejos de su hermana, y en el reloj ya ponían las dos de la tarde. No pasaron más de unos pocos segundos de ello cuando la puerta se abrió, y el dragón de escamas púrpuras entró en el negocio.

—Vaya vaya, miren quien decidió venir a visitar. —Dijo la sonriente yegua al apoyarse en el mostrador, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Te molesta? Si es así, puedo irme. —Amagó a abrir la puerta.

—Cierra el hocico y pasa de una vez.

—¿Cómo va el negocio? —Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Bien, pero podría ir mejor. Hoy solo vendí dos ejemplares, y de esa estúpida novela de ponis vampiro y ponis lobo. —Se lamentó ella.

—¿De verdad hay gente que compra esa basura? —Preguntó, riendo.

—Tristemente, si. Pero al menos me dejan dinero, así que no puedo quejarme. Oye, ¿ya almorzaste?

—Uh... nop. Vine directamente de Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack me invitó a comer, pero quería venir y comer contigo.

—Spike, eso es muy tierno. —Fingió enternecerse, para luego preguntar—. ¿Y qué trajiste para comer?

—Bueno... pensaba comprar algo aquí. —La expresión de Amethyst cambió drásticamente.

—Spike, eres un idiota.

—¡Oye!

—Las tiendas de abarrotes están cerradas ahora mismo, aunque... no las de comida rápida. En fin, aquí cerca venden un haywarma excelente. ¿Quieres probarlo? —Invitó ella. Spike sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir comiendo cosas así?

—Oye, me gusta probar cosas nuevas. A diferencia de cierto dragón que vive dentro del frío y aburrido círculo de la rutina.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, confuso.

—Eso, te da miedo abandonar tu triste rutina y vivir la vida como deberías. Probando nuevos platillos, nuevas experiencias. Spike, eso es la vida, ¡y te lo estás perdiendo! Siento mucha pena por ti. —Se acercó a él, poniéndose en dos patas y golpeando la espalda del dragón con pena fingida.

—¿Me estás diciendo "rutinario"? —Preguntó, incrédulo.

—Básicamente.

—Eso es una mentira y tu lo sabes. Hago muchas cosas, todos los días.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Bajó para caminar nuevamente hacia el mostrador, sobre el cual se apoyó—. ¿Que hiciste el día de hoy?

—Trabajé en Sweet Apple Acres, y vine aquí.

—¿Y qué pensabas hacer al regresar a casa? —Preguntó ella, desafiante. Spike estuvo a punto de responder "limpiar, luego leer y preparar la cena", pero al hacerlo le estaría dando la razón. Se negó a ello, pero su silencio de escasos segundos tampoco le ayudó cuando vio la insoportablemente satisfecha sonrisa de su amiga—. Bien, me gusta la rutina. No me gusta salir mucho de ella, pero eso es normal cuando de niño has corrido tantos peligros en compañía de tus amigas. —Se excusó él.

—Pobre Spike, pobre pequeño Spike. —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Salir de la rutina no es fácil, pero creo que puedo ayudarte a hacerlo. —Le sonrió comprensivamente.

—¿En serio? —Dijo sarcásticamente—. ¿Cómo?

—Para empezar, me acompañarás a comer el mejor haywarma de tu vida. Luego iremos a un bar y lo bajaremos con dos sidras de manzana de al menos diez años de añejamiento. Y después iremos a Fillydelphia para hacer salto bungee, y antes de que termine el día-...

—Te acompañaré a comer haywarma y eso es todo. —Interrumpió él.

—De acuerdo, lo tomo. —Sonriente, levitó rápidamente un cartel del mostrador en donde ponía "salí a comer" y lo colocó en la puerta, para luego cerrarla del lado de afuera con el dragón siguiendo sus pasos—. ¡Pero tú pagarás!

* * *

Y en ese momento, Sweetie Belle se encontraba almorzando con Rumble en el Canterlot Song, ambos aprovechando su pequeño descanso de la academia y el trabajo para platicar y ponerse al día, y el pegaso notó que la unicornio estaba ligeramente distraída. Pero cuando le preguntó al respecto, la misma respondió esquivamente, alegando aquel estado al cansancio y cambiando de tema rápidamente. Rumble no creía que fuese solo eso, pero no iba a forzarla a contárselo.

—Claro que si, hemos estado tratando de poner el local en orden, pero hay muchas cosas que debemos reparar. La electricidad, entre ellas. —Continuó Rumble, y Sweetie sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa con la electricidad? —Preguntó, curiosa.

—¿Que qué pasa? Que la caja de fusibles podría entrar en cortocircuito en cualquier momento. Y eso sin mencionar que todo se cae a pedazos.

—¿En qué estaban pensando cuando compraron ese lugar? —Bromeó.

—De hecho, lo único bueno es que conseguimos ese lugar gratis. Si hubiéramos pagado por él... bueno, los tres habríamos intentado colgarnos de una de las vigas del techo... y la viga se habría roto... y el restaurante se hubiera venido abajo sobre nosotros. —Bromeó él, y Sweetie rió.

—Vamos, no está tan mal.

—Lo está, ese es el problema. Pero ya basta de eso. ¿Tu cómo llevas la academia? —Preguntó animadamente, pero la sonrisa de la potra se desvaneció al tiempo que desviaba la mirada—. Oh oh, esa no es una buena señal. ¿Qué pasó?

—No es nada. Bueno, es solo... —Quería contarle, pero ella misma tenía dudas con respecto a lo que sentía. Finalmente, se decidió a hacerlo—. No lo sé, cuando entré hace unas semanas creí que iba a cumplir el sueño de mi vida. Que estaba preparándome para ser una cantante profesional, que mejorar mi talento especial lo sería todo.

—¿Y ahora? —Preguntó Rumble, expectante.

—Tengo que aguantar. Todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora es historia de la música, y solo una pequeña parte corresponde al canto. Me gusta estudiar ahí, tengo muy buenas notas, pero no estoy aprendiendo nada que me sea útil verdaderamente para lo que quiero hacer. Es... aburrido, y monótono.

—Vamos, tienes que pensar que esto es solo el principio. A medida que pasen los años, te especializarás y obtendrás el título de cantante profesional. ¿Acaso no lo vale? —Intentó animarla Rumble, pero aquellos pensamientos no se desvanecían.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón. —Dijo finalmente, cuando Scarlet Autumn se presentó ante ellos nuevamente.

—Heno frito y un refresco para el chico de la banda, y un sandwich de margaritas para la cantante. —Les guiño un ojo—. ¡Que lo disfruten! —Dejó los platillos en frente de cada uno, solo entonces notando la expresión en el rostro de Sweetie—. ¿Por qué la cara larga? —Preguntó, preocupada.

—No es nada, no te preocupes Scarlet.

—¿Este desvergonzado te dijo algo malo? —Le miró con mala cara.

—¡Oye! —Reclamó Rumble.

—¡No! No, para nada. Yo solo... no lo sé, supongo que tengo un mal día. Eso es todo. —Le dijo ella, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, pero la yegua de melena pelirroja no dudó en sentarse junto a ella, y le dedicó una mirada tan dulce como la miel que se servía en aquel bar.

—Oye, si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que, cuando estás triste, no hay nada mejor que estar con tus amigos. Y claro, un buen sándwich de margaritas. —Señaló el plato frente a ella, robándole una sonrisa—. Eso es, ¡anímate preciosa! —La tomó por los hombros y la agitó con delicadeza, solo entonces notando que un semental alto tras la barra le dedicaba una mirada interrogante, arqueando una ceja. Ante ello, Scarlet se mordió el labio inferior—. Mejor sigo trabajando, o me meteré en problemas. —Se incorporó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Si, gracias Scarlet. —Le dijo Sweetie, antes de que la yegua partiera rumbo a la barra.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —Preguntó ahora el semental, preocupado.

—Supongo que solo necesito tiempo para pensar algunas cosas, es todo. —Le sonrió, dando un gran mordisco a su sándwich. Solo necesitaba relajarse, dejar de pensar en aquello, y todo estaría bien.

* * *

Y en ese instante, a unas cuantas calles de allí, Spike y Amethyst almorzaban en Long Road, una pequeña tienda ubicada entre una zapatería y una lavandería. La misma pasaba desapercibida, y al entrar, Spike se encontró con un fuerte hedor a grasa quemada que llenaba el ambiente, uno que no estaba seguro de poder soportar durante demasiado tiempo dado su olfato sensible.

Estuvieron esperando casi diez minutos sentados a una de las escasas mesas, la cual se mantenía erguida gracias al uso de mucha cinta adhesiva, y a dos libros que servían de apoyo a una de las patas. El dragón se sorprendió de que su silla hubiera resistido hasta ese momento.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices, Sr. Rutina? —Preguntó Amethyst, divertida, señalando el lugar.

—Está bien, pero... —Miró detrás de ella al semental unicornio de manto verde claro que preparaba el haywarma. El mismo carraspeó con fuerza, antes de escupir a un cesto cerca de la puerta que daba a la trastienda—. El cocinero no me da mucha confianza.

—Vamos, lo conozco hace meses. Reel tendrá métodos... dudosos, quizá poco higiénicos, o incluso ilegales, pero sin duda sabe como preparar un buen haywarma. —Declaró sonriente.

—Gracias, eso me da mucha más confianza. —Respondió con una sonrisa torcida en el momento en que el cocinero se acercó levitando los dos platos frente a ellos. Básicamente, el haywarma consistía en un montón de heno cocido con varios condimentos, todo envuelto en una especie de masa apenas tocada por el fuego. Sonaba algo bastante corriente, pero esperaba que supiera mejor de lo que se veía.

—Aquí tienen. ¿Salsa de pepinillos? —Preguntó Reel, con voz gruesa.

—Uh... si, seguro. —Aceptó el dragón. El unicornio levitó parte del contenido del bolsillo de su delantal y lo dejó en el plato de Spike, quien sintió deseos de abandonar la mesa en aquel mismo instante, pero estaba dispuesto a probarle a Amethyst que podía ser tan impulsivo como ella.

—Que les aproveche. —Dijo el unicornio, antes de regresar a la cocina.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras tan valiente. Ni siquiera yo sé desde hace cuanto guardará esa salsa ahí. —Comentó Amethyst, divertida.

—Quiero pensar que he comido cosas peores. —Dijo mientras tomaba el haywarma y lo untaba en la salsa, acercándolo a sus fauces—. Creo...

—De acuerdo. Es tu funeral, después de todo. —Dijo ella, pero el dragón se quedó allí, con el bocado en las garras, sin atreverse a que el mismo tocara el resto de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué sucede Spike? ¿No tienes hambre? Te diré qué: veinte bits a que no le das al menos dos mordiscos.

—¿Estás loca? No voy a arriesgar mi vida por veinte bits.

—De acuerdo, escucha esto: cincuenta, cincuenta bits a que no te lo comes todo. —Retrucó ella.

—Trato. —Dijo, para dar dos pequeños mordiscos, y luego comer el resto de una sola vez. Al terminar, Spike le sonrió divertido, disfrutando la victoria, y Amethyst quedó con la boca abierta.

—Bastardo, me engañaste por completo. De acuerdo, acepto la derrota. —Dijo ella, levitando sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa de bits que el dragón tomó rápidamente entre sus garras. La unicornio sonrió nuevamente—. De una forma u otra, alguien tendrá que pagar por la comida. —Le guiño un ojo, y Spike negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? —Preguntó ella, curiosa.

—No sabe tan mal como uno esperaría... y aún no me he quedado ciego, así que está bien. ¿Quieres un poco? —Ofreció el resto de la salsa que quedaba en su plato.

—No estoy loca. ¿Qué te dije, eh? Y esto es solo el principio. Spike, tu y yo llegaremos muy lejos.

—¿Qué tan lejos? —Preguntó el dragón, preocupado.

—Mañana, salimos a esta hora más o menos a Fillydelphia, ¡y hacemos salto bungee en el puente Hoofklin sobre el río Delamare! —Propuso emocionada, pero Spike tenía sus dudas al respecto.

—¿Conoces a alguien de verdad nos de un casco con eso?

—Nah, pero no creo que sea tan difícil. Solo tendremos que conseguir el equipo para eso y-...

—Paso. Lo siento, ese es un tren al que no voy a subir. —Negó él, sonriente. Su amiga se cruzó de brazos frente a él, desilusionada.

—Pero de verdad quiero hacer salto bungee.

—¿Por qué no algo menos... extremo? No es necesario que arriesguemos nuestras vidas para salir de la rutina, ¿verdad?

—¿Es una gallinita lo que oigo? —Arqueó una ceja.

—No, es alguien que quiere conservar su vida.

—Gallina. —Replicó, y comenzó a cacarear.

—De acuerdo, soy una gallina. Vamos, ¿algo más que quieras hacer que no implique peligro de muerte? —Aventuró él. Amethyst sabía exactamente que era lo otro que también deseaba hacer con él.

—Si, hay algo. Tu y yo, al Electric Unicorn, este sábado. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿Una discoteca? De acuerdo, suena bien para mi. —Aceptó él.

—¿Y luego el salto bungee?

—No, nada de salto bungee.

—Awww. —Se dejó caer sobre la mesa, provocando una pequeña risa por parte del dragón.

* * *

En ese instante, dentro de la habitación de la princesa de la armonía en la biblioteca Golden Oak, Twilight se encontraba en compañía de Celestia, dado que la noche anterior habían acordado reunirse para platicar los detalles de la misión que deberían cumplir en breve al infiltrarse en los archivos de la editorial. La deidad del sol observaba con curiosidad la pizarra sobre la cual su antigua pupila escribía, tachando, borrando, y volviendo a escribir cada cierto tiempo. Había reformulado su plan una docena de veces en los últimos diez minutos, pero la alicornio blanca sabía que la menor necesitaba de cierto tiempo para considerar todas las variables.

—De acuerdo, si. Si, lo tengo. —Caminaba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose y anotando todo lo que hasta entonces había considerado en la pizarra—. Listo, el primer paso será ir a Manehattan esta misma noche. Allí buscaremos un punto alejado en donde podamos pasar desapercibidas, pero desde el cual podamos vigilar la actividad en el edificio hasta que el último empleado salga, y la seguridad se establezca fuera del complejo. El edificio Foalworth parece una buena opción, y está a una distancia adecuada de quinientos metros. —Puso una foto del edificio en la pizarra, y continuó—. El segundo paso será más difícil; esperaremos una oportunidad para volar hasta el tejado sin ser detectadas, aprovechando el resto de los rascacielos para pasar fuera del rango visual de los guardias, y entraremos por los ductos de ventilación en la azotea. En el interior no debería haber demasiada actividad para entonces, por lo que podremos pasar desapercibidas si nos movemos con cautela. —Se alejó para tomar del escritorio un gran plano que colocó en la pizarra, junto al resto de las anotaciones—. A primera hora de la mañana envié una carta a un viejo conocido, y a las pocas horas ya tenía su respuesta. Así es, son los planos del edificio. El mismísimo arquitecto, Jim Beam, me envió esta copia cuando le dije que necesitaba hacer un trabajo con suma urgencia. Con esto podremos saber para que se usaron cada uno de los pisos. —Dijo la alicornio lavanda, orgullosa.

—¿Y te los dio tan fácilmente? —Preguntó Celestia, sorprendida.

—Nadie sospecharía que una princesa pudiera hacer algo malo con ellos. Además de que nos debía una a mi y a las chicas. —Dijo ella, sonriente—. Según estos planos, el archivo se encuentra en el segundo subsuelo, en la última puerta al final de un largo pasillo. Podremos acercarnos hasta ahí por la ventilación, si todo lo demás falla. —Marcó tanto el camino por el cual irían normalmente, como el camino de emergencia—. Entonces, una vez adentro, tomamos la información que necesitamos y salimos de allí antes de que nadie lo note. Si todo sale bien estaremos devuelta en Ponyville antes del amanecer. Si algo sale mal... —Se detuvo al considerarlo, y negó con vehemencia—. N-no, por supuesto que nada saldrá mal, lo haremos perfecto. —Sonrió nuevamente, pero la expresión de la deidad no había cambiado.

—Disculpa la pregunta Twilight, ¿pero estás segura de que has pensado en todo? —Preguntó con cierta duda, lo cual provocó que todos los engranajes en la cabeza de su antigua estudiante prácticamente colapsaran entre si.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sabes que la seguridad en el interior será lo suficientemente débil como para que podamos pasar sin ser detectadas? ¿O que podremos atravesar el sistema de ventilación y conseguir salir a un lugar despejado? ¿O que encontraremos la información que necesitamos antes de que los guardias noten que algo anda mal? —Preguntó la princesa del sol, aproximándose a la pizarra y analizándola con seriedad. La alicornio lavanda bajó la mirada por un breve momento.

—Sé que deberíamos haber planeado esto con semanas de anticipación, pero tenemos que encontrar a la poni enmascarada lo más pronto posible, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que haga daño a Spike o a Sweetie Belle. —Dijo ella, y los ojos de ambas se encontraron en un momento de absoluto silencio, cuando la princesa de la armonía continuó—. Si descubrimos que implicación tiene la Rosa Eterna en su ataque, estoy segura de que encontraremos a la poni enmascarada, y podremos detenerla antes de que lleve a cabo sus fechorías.

—Entonces tendremos que apresurarnos. —Aceptó Celestia, acercándose a la ventana y contemplando el paisaje en el exterior—. Entraremos esta noche, y conseguiremos esa información. No permitiremos que nadie lastime a nuestros amigos. —Concluyó, y Twilight asintió con determinación.

* * *

Una vez se separó de Amethyst, quien debía regresar a la librería, Spike descansó por unos minutos en una banca del parque antes de emprender viaje con destino a la academia Little Nightingale. Llegó en el momento en que todos los estudiantes comenzaban a salir disponiéndose a regresar a sus hogares, y el dragón no tardó en encontrar a la potra que buscaba. La vio cerca de la entrada platicando con una poni terrestre de pelaje rosa y melena turquesa, y estaba dispuesto a guardar distancia hasta que terminaran, pero entonces Sweetie Belle reparó en él y lo invitó a acercarse.

—¡Spike! ¿Por qué no venías? —Le preguntó cuando se unió a ellas.

—No quería molestarlas, lo siento.

—Así que este es el tal Spike... —Comentó Aquamarine, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Spike se apenó al saber que Sweetie le había hablado a su amiga de él.

—Si, si. Aquamarine, él es Spike. Spike, ella es Aquamarine. —Los presentó, y ambos levantaron casco y garra en señal de saludo.

—Hola, ¡mucho gusto! —Dijo Spike.

—Lo mismo digo. —Respondió la yegua, sonriente—. Oye Sweetie, iré a visitar a Strike antes de que salga del trabajo. Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Seguro, nos vemos mañana. —La despidió, y la potra de manto rosa no perdió tiempo en bajar las escaleras—. ¡Envíale mis saludos! —Le dijo cuando se alejaba, y su amiga volteó para asentir con una sonrisa. Los dos amigos observaron a la yegua marcharse, luego de lo cual la unicornio se volteó hacia el dragón—. Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos? —Preguntó Sweetie, arqueando una ceja.

Una vez listos ambos partieron con destino al parque central, y dado que hacía un lindo día ninguno de los dos se molestó en sugerir tomar un taxi. En tanto, platicaban animadamente sobre trivialidades, como el hecho de que Spike había encontrado un árbol de naranjas creciendo a la mitad de Sweet Apple Acres, o Sweetie, que había pasado la mitad de la mañana platicando en el patio con Aquamarine, pues su profesora de Plano Complementario se había ausentado por enfermedad.

Finalmente llegaron al parque, y encontraron un espacio cerca de la fuente para sentarse y disfrutar de aquella preciosa tarde de martes. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, y el sol lucía brillante y hermoso, como cada vez que Celestia estaba de buen humor, según los ponis mayores.

—Necesitaba esto. —Dijo el dragón sonriente, estirándose.

—El día está precioso. —Comentó Sweetie, admirando la belleza del parque, para luego mirar a Spike—. Es una pena que no hayas traído a Tod y Toby para que nos acompañaran.

—Lo siento, no lo pensé.

—Está bien. —Respondió, devolviendo su mirada al parque, donde decenas de ponis se reunían a pasar la tarde. Fue entonces que vio pasar a una unicornio de manto blanco a lo lejos, y una idea tomó espacio en su mente—. Spike, lo has pensado. ¿No es así?

—¿El qué? —Se incorporó ligeramente.

—La unicornio... podría atacarnos en cualquier momento. Podría ser cualquier poni unicornio en este parque, y no lo sabríamos.

—Yo puedo rastrear su olor, ya te lo he dicho. Si está cerca, la encontraré.

—¿Y qué tal si no está cerca? ¿Qué tal si nos ve y ataca a distancia? Incluso aquí mismo. Nos tomaría desprevenidos de cualquier forma.

—Para hacerlo, debería caminar entre el público. Aquí hay guardias reales a la vuelta de cada esquina, y no creo que quiera arriesgarse a ser capturada. —Dijo el dragón, cruzándose de brazos con seriedad—. De una forma u otra, no hay nada que podamos hacer más allá de estar atentos, y alertar a Twilight si vemos algo sospechoso. Odio decirlo, pero no tenemos el poder para detenerla. —Sweetie vio a su compañero cerrar las garras con fuerza y la mirada clavada en el piso. Realmente se sentía frustrado a causa de ello, y la potra intentó decirle algo que lo animara.

—No te preocupes Spike, quizá aún tengamos oportunidad si debemos enfrentarla. Si tu usas tu... habilidad, quizá podamos-...

—No. —Cortó secamente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Sabía a que se refería Sweetie, pero aparte de no considerar aquello como una "habilidad", ya no era capaz de usarlo, pero Sweetie no sabía nada de eso. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amiga, y negó con la cabeza—. No... eso no es una habilidad, Sweetie. Es una maldición. —Dijo con pesar, y la unicornio dirigió la mirada a los potrillos que jugaban a lo lejos.

—Depende del punto de vista. —Comentó a nadie en particular, y Spike se volteó hacia ella con curiosidad—. Si no hubiera sido por esa "maldición", nunca hubiéramos vencido a esa unicornio.

—Mi punto es que ya no podemos depender de eso, si alguna vez volviéramos a encontrarnos con esa unicornio. Lo mejor será dejar que Twilight se ocupe de ella si algo llegara a pasar.

—¿Tuviste miedo, Spike? —Preguntó, sin cambiar su expresión—. Cuando peleamos contra ella, ¿tuviste miedo?

—Si. —No necesitó pensarlo mucho tiempo—. No solo por mi, sino también por ustedes. Si algo les hubiera sucedido en ese momento, yo… nunca me lo habría perdonado.

—Spike... —Quiso decir algo que pudiese animarle, pero no quería arriesgarse a irritarle de nuevo—. No, olvídalo. —Dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo. —Spike se incorporó, y se paró frente a Sweetie—. Vamos, se supone que saldríamos a divertirnos. Y lo que necesitamos ahora, básicamente, es olvidarnos de todo ese asunto. ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó el dragón. Se percató de que su amiga también quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba un empujón para lograrlo.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos la diversión para otro día? —Preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Claro que no, de eso ni hablar. —Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar levantó su cuerpo sin mucha dificultad, cargándola a su espalda.

—¡Oye! —Reclamó ella, riendo después—. ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?

—¿Qué te parece... a los bolos? —Aventuró él.

—Siempre fui mala en eso.

—Yo también, pero no vamos a competir. —Respondió alegremente, y Sweetie no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

—Eres un tonto.

—¿Sabes? Me lo dicen bastante seguido. —Respondió él, y Sweetie aprovechó para sostener en su casco el colgante que Spike llevaba en su cuello, con la forma de una manzana.

—¿Y esto? —Preguntó, curiosa.

—Es el que Apple Bloom me regaló.

—Es muy bonito. —Dijo ella, y sonrió traviesamente—. Y dime, ¿por qué llevas el colgante de Apple Bloom, pero no el sombrero de AJ ni el arnés de Big Mac?

—¿Quizá porque no es practico llevar un arnés a donde quiera que vayas siendo un dragón?

—Bien, ¿y qué hay del sombrero?

—No hay tanto sol. —Respondió, notando entonces el tono de su amiga, y luego volteando a verla—. Sweetie, conozco esa mirada. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Oh, nada especial.

—Bien, me alegra oírlo.

—Aunque...

—Lo sabía.

—Nunca lo había pensado, pero Apple Bloom y tu hacen una bonita pareja.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que si. Se llevan bien, ríen mucho cuando están juntos, son buenos compañeros de trabajo y buenos amigos. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque justamente somos eso, amigos. No hay nada más.

—Pero podría haberlo. —Sugirió ella—. Tu solo di la palabra. Di la palabra, y yo me encargo del resto. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Aunque aprecio tus servicios como casamentera, Apple Bloom y yo no somos... compatibles. De hecho, ni siquiera nos gustamos.

—Pero se llevan muy bien juntos. —Reclamó ella.

—Llevarse bien no es suficiente para tener una relación, Sweetie. —Le dijo el dragón, aunque suponía que era algo que ya debía saber—. AB es una potra genial, pero francamente no es mi tipo. No puedo verla de otra forma que no sea como una amiga.

—De acuerdo, ¿y cuál sí sería tu tipo?

—Uh, no lo sé...

—Vamos, si lo sabes. —Insistió ella—. Anda, dime.

—Big Mac me dijo una vez que... cuando Fluttershy se presentó por primera vez en Sweet Apple Acres, poco después de establecerse en Ponyville, el apenas había reparado en ella, dado que no es alguien que sobresalga mucho realmente. Al principio fueron pocas las veces que estuvieron juntos, y las veces que lo estuvieron no hubo mucha conversación, aunque creo que ya te lo imaginabas.

—Claro. —Lo escuchó atentamente.

—Pero cuando ella se unió a The Ponytones, la banda de la que Mac era parte en ese entonces, por primera vez ellos empezaron a platicar. Al principio era apenas un intercambio de palabras mínimo, pero luego sus conversaciones comenzaron a extenderse al punto en que podían llegar a durar todo el día. Mac me dijo que cuando empezó a conocerla, a conocer la poni que realmente era, fue cuando se enamoró de ella.

—Ajam, ¿y tu punto es...? —Preguntó ella, impaciente.

—El punto es que no tengo un tipo, Sweetie. Solo sé que quiero conocer a alguien de la misma forma que lo hizo Big Mac, conocer al verdadero alguien de ese alguien, y saber que... es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Spike, eso... eso es muy tierno. —Sonrió sinceramente, antes de preguntar nuevamente—. ¿Y qué me dices de Scoot?

—Cielos, ¿escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije?

—Claro que lo hice, es solo que me gustaría que intentaras salir con alguien. Yo saldré con Rumble este sábado, y no me gustaría que te sintieras solo.

—Despreocúpate Sweetie, estoy bien. Estoy en mi mejor momento, y... esas cosas llegan a su debido tiempo. No tengo por qué apresurarlo.

—Uh... bien. —Se resignó—. Es solo que me gustaría que mi dragón tuviera a su alguien especial.

—Y algún día lo tendrá. —Respondió con seguridad.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—No.

—Vamos, ¡te aseguro que seré la mejor casamentera!

—Te lo agradezco.

—¿Conoces a mi amiga Lemon Heart?

—Sip.

—¿Quieres que-...?

—Nop.

Y así, mientras paseaban juntos entre la multitud, la potra ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que ya se encontraban en Cymbal St. justo frente al antiguo restaurante que, por fuera, parecía abandonado. Pero el dragón si reparó en él, así como también reparó en un potro cuyo aspecto recordaba, el cual se encontraba trabajando en el interior del restaurante, cargando una pesada mesa en posición vertical sobre su lomo. Pocos ponis hubieran sido capaces de verlo a través de la capa de suciedad que cubría los cristales de las ventanas, pero la aguda vista de Spike se lo permitía sin mayor dificultad.

—Espera, ¿ese no es...? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire, y Sweetie se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraba.

—¡Es Rumble! Este es el lugar del que te había contado. —Señaló ella alegremente—. ¿Quieres que entremos?

—¿No crees que esté ocupado? —Preguntó, viéndole colocar la mesa en uno de los rincones.

—Nah, no creo que tenga problema. ¡Vamos! —Se bajó de la espalda de su amigo y abrió la puerta, seguida por él—. ¡Buenas tardes!

—¡Sweetie! ¿Qué hay-...? —Reconoció la figura tras la yegua—. ¿Spike?

—El mismo. —Le sonrió, y el semental se acercó rápidamente.

—¡Spike, viejo! —Se paró sobre sus cascos traseros y le abrazó, golpeando su espalda—. Han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Cosechando manzanas. —Comentó, provocando la risa del semental—. No, en serio. Ahora trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres.

—Oh, lo siento. Vaya, eso es genial amigo.

—Sweetie me contó que estás en la Wonderbolts Academy, y que también estás en una banda. Felicitaciones. —Le dijo sinceramente.

—Gracias. El trabajo es genial, pero a veces tienes que aguantar a gente bastante... insoportable. —Aceptó al final—. Por el lado de la banda, lo llevamos bastante bien. Incluso conseguimos este lugar para ensayar.

—Si, veo que es... —Miró a su alrededor, solo encontrando una construcción que probablemente se vendría abajo a la más mínima brisa—. Bastante pintoresco. —Sonrió incómodo.

—Solo falta arreglar algunas cosas. —Añadió Sweetie. Realmente eran más cosas de las que podía contar, pero nunca se lo diría—. Está mejor que la última vez.

—No hace falta, chicos. Este lugar se cae a pedazos, pero lo levantaremos. De alguna forma...

—¿Averiguaron los costos? —Preguntó Spike, examinando con más detalle.

—Chip se ocupó de eso ayer, y luego de corroborarlo en las tiendas cercanas... nos dio un presupuesto. —Tomó una factura del escritorio y la dejó en sus garras. Sweetie se arrimó para poder verla también, y ambos se sorprendieron al ver el monto final.

—¡¿50.000 bits?! —Exclamaron al unísono.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Spike, escéptico.

—Eso quisiera, pero no. Los materiales nos costarían algo de 26.000 bits, pero tenemos que pagarle a alguien para que lo haga, ya que ninguno de nosotros tiene idea sobre albañilería. Nos alcanza para los materiales, pero no para lo demás.

—Cielos, ¿y Shady no le preguntó a su padre? Quizá el pueda pagarlo. —Aventuró Sweetie.

—Lo dudo. Su padre le quiere, pero considera que es un vago que solo sabe vivir de él. Es tal y como suena. Tendremos que esperar a juntar el dinero que necesitamos para hacer todo. —Dijo, y uno de los estantes atornillados a la pared se vino abajo, en el momento justo—. Y francamente no sé cuanto tiempo más pueda estar de pie este lugar. —Se pasó un casco por su crin. Spike lo meditó durante unos cuantos segundos, y entonces sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces es una suerte que haya venido. —Dijo alegremente.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó, extrañado. El dragón caminó unos cuantos pasos examinando el lugar con detenimiento mientras apoyaba una garra en su mentón.

—Necesitaré de la ayuda de Apple Bloom, pero creo que podemos hacerlo.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo lo que creo? —Preguntó Sweetie.

—Si, nos ocuparemos de poner en orden este lugar. —Sonrió él, sonrisa que Rumble solo compartió por escasos segundos.

—Spike, te lo agradezco, pero... no tenemos con que pagarles ahora mismo.

—Descuida, pueden comenzar a pagarnos cuando tengan el dinero.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó, incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que si.

—Cielos... Spike, de verdad no tengo palabras para-... —Iba a agradecerle, cuando el suelo se hundió bajo uno de sus cascos. Había olvidado que exactamente en aquel punto la madera era ligeramente más débil—. ¡Rayos! —Retiró su casco, exasperado.

—Si, y creo que tampoco las tendrás alguna vez si no comenzamos a ocuparnos de las termitas, en primer lugar. ¿Quieres mostrarme?

—Seguro. Ven, por aquí. —Lo invitó a seguirle.

Rumble guió a Spike a través del establecimiento para enseñarle las reparaciones que necesitaba, y el dragón fue tomando nota mental de todas y cada una. Cada tanto el semental rememoraba algún recuerdo de su infancia, lo cual los llevaba a ponerse nostálgicos y recordar los buenos viejos tiempos en compañía de Sweetie Belle.

Una vez habían terminado de listar las reparaciones que deberían llevar a cabo el dragón y su compañera de trabajo, se tomaron la libertad de sentarse a la barra y compartir juntos una de las viejas sidras de manzana que se habían dejado los dueños anteriores. Afuera, la luz del atardecer brillaba sobre Cymbal St., y para cuando se dieron cuenta, el día prácticamente había terminado.

—Cielos, miren la hora. —Señaló Rumble, apuntando al reloj de pared deteriorado, mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía junto con Sweetie al perchero donde estaban sus cosas. Ya eran más de las siete de la tarde.

—El tiempo vuela cuando estás con amigos, ¿eh? —Preguntó Spike, levantando su botella.

—Seguro que si. Entonces, lo de las reparaciones... —Comentaba, cargándose el morral al lomo.

—Lo hablaré con Apple Bloom y luego con Applejack, dado que tendríamos que cambiar los horarios de trabajo. Una vez lleguemos a un arreglo, pasaré por tu casa a avisarte. De una forma u otra, traerán los materiales la semana que viene. ¿Verdad? —Preguntó mientras los tres se dirigían a la puerta.

—Si, así es. Gracias Spike. De verdad, nos has salvado la vida. —Extendió su casco, y el dragón lo estrechó con gran confianza.

—Eh, no hay problema. Solo... procura que nada les caiga en la cabeza a ti o a los demás mientras estén aquí.

—No te preocupes. Oye, tendríamos que salir todos juntos algún día. —Sugirió él, y tanto el dragón como la unicornio parecieron estar de acuerdo con la idea.

—¿De casualidad les gusta el haywarma? —Aventuró el dragón.

—Uh... nunca lo he probado. —Dijo Rumble.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó la potra, extrañada.

—Es un platillo bastante interesante, y es una suerte que conozca un lugar. —Sonrió Spike—. Más adelante lo arreglaremos, ¿les parece?

—Cuando quieras, amigo. —Aceptó Rumble, y Sweetie asintió.

—Gracias por todo, Rumble. —Añadió Sweetie.

—Por favor, gracias a ustedes por venir. Espero y se pasen más seguido por aquí. —Le sonrió el semental.

—¿Lo del sábado sigue en pie?

—Por supuesto. —Confirmó él—. No puedo esperar.

—Yo tampoco.

Le sonrió ella, y un silencio se formó entre ambos mientras se mantenían la mirada, y el dragón los observó con curiosidad mientras abría la puerta del local. Sonrió divertido cuando su amiga tropezó ligeramente al voltearse.

Ambos salieron al exterior en compañía del dragón, y el semental se dispuso a tomar un camino diferente a los dos amigos, pues él debía regresar al centro de Canterlot, mientras que Spike y Sweetie debían regresar a la estación de trenes.

—¡Hasta luego! —Se despidieron el dragón y la poni.

—¡Los veo al rato! —Respondió el semental, extendiendo sus alas y tomando vuelo con destino a su hogar.

Una vez se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar la potra soltó un pequeño suspiro, casi imperceptible. Pero al voltear hacia su amigo se encontró con la mirada jocosa del dragón, quien arqueaba una ceja inquisitivamente. Sweetie tragó saliva, ligeramente avergonzada, y se dispuso a adelantarse un poco para no tener que enfrentar esa mirada. Spike negó con la cabeza ante la escena, para luego decidir no molestarla al respecto, y caminar detrás de ella.

—El día se pasó algo rápido, ¿no crees? —Aventuró Sweetie, aún nerviosa.

—Quizá... o solo estuviste perdida en los ojos de Rumble durante demasiado tiempo. —Fue incapaz de cumplir con el pensamiento que hasta hacia segundos había mantenido.

—Oh, cállate.

—Vamos, no tienes de que avergonzarte. Vergüenza sería si Rumble nos estuviera escuchando... rayos, Rumble. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el dragón con sorpresa y Sweetie se volteó al instante, encontrando que no había nadie allí aparte de ellos. El dragón siguió caminando, riendo descontroladamente.

—¡Voy a vengarme por eso, Spike! —Amenazó ella, exasperada.

—Inténtalo, estaré esperando. Entonces, ¿aún quieres ir a los bolos? —Volteó a sus espaldas, expectante, mientras la potra le seguía.

—¿No es demasiado tarde?

—Para nada, el local cierra después de las nueve treinta. —Admiró al sol pronto a ocultarse en el horizonte, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sweetie—. Aún tenemos algo de tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Chuza! —Exclamó al saltar sobre su espalda con fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar, y el dragón cayó al suelo de cara, con la potra sobre su espalda.

—Auch. —Dijo con voz ahogada contra el piso.

—Eso digo, y también te dije que me vengaría. —Le sonrió ella.

* * *

Para cuando el sol se había ocultado por completo, dos figuras de diferente altura se encontraban sobrevolando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Manehattan. Ambas se movilizaron entre los rascacielos de la ajetreada ciudad para luego descender al tejado del edificio Foalworth, aterrizando con delicadeza y buscando un lugar resguardado. Dejaron sus alforjas en el piso y rápidamente ubicaron su objetivo.

La figura de manto lavanda tomó los binoculares de sus alforjas, e investigó con la vista rápidamente el perímetro. Tal y como había imaginado, los empleados restantes salían de allí con rumbo a sus hogares, y pronto no quedarían más que los guardias. La entrada del edificio estaba bastante apartada de la calle, por lo que deberían ser rápidas a la hora de acercarse, y deberían hacerlo valiéndose de los edificios de alrededor para mantenerse fuera de la vista y lograrlo.

—Tendremos que esperar un poco. De momento, podemos ir preparándonos. —Dijo Twilight a Celestia, sacando su equipo rápidamente.

Dado que ambas eran hechiceras extremadamente habilidosas, gracias a su cuerno no necesitarían de mucho más allá de los trajes que la menor había llevado. Pero mientras que Twilight se había puesto su traje negro ajustado fácilmente en escasos segundos, Celestia se quedó mirando el suyo en sus cascos, pensativa.

—Perfecto, estoy lista. —Dijo alegremente, reparando en la expresión de su compañera alicornio—. Oh cielos, no va a quedarle uno de ese tamaño. No se preocupe princesa, yo me ocupo. —Iba a acercarse, pero Celestia la detuvo.

—Mi querida Twilight… en primer lugar, ambas pertenecemos a la realeza. Deberías haber dejado de llamarme con ese título hace años. —Le sonrió ella.

—Lo… lo siento, es solo que… no puedo acostumbrarme, Celestia. Incluso ahora se siente extraño. —Se sintió incómoda, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de la otra.

—Está bien. —Asintió, comprensiva—. Y en segundo lugar, no te preocupes por esto. Después de todo, puedo caber aquí sin ningún problema.

—¿Si? ¿En ver-…?

Su pregunta quedó a mitad de camino cuando el cuerpo de la princesa se iluminó enteramente por un instante, adquiriendo una forma apenas más alta que la de una yegua adulta normal en el proceso. Cuando el resplandor desapareció, frente a Twilight quedó de pie una alicornio blanca de larga melena rosa, ojos magenta, y una tranquila expresión presente en su rostro. Su pechera y sus zapatos habían quedado sueltos en el suelo, y Twilight no supo como reaccionar. Solo se quedó allí, boquiabierta, contemplando aquel cambio.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que usé esta forma. ¿Tú qué opinas, Twilight? —Preguntó sonriente, divertida por la expresión de su antigua alumna mientras se ponía el traje negro.

—¿Que qué opino? Bueno, creo que le sienta bien pri-… quiero decir, creo que te sienta bien, Celestia. —Dijo ella, con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Perfecto.

—¿Cómo es qué… cómo es que puede hacer eso? Es sorprendente.

—Luna también puede hacerlo, creí que ya la habías visto.

—Pero no Cadence, ni tampoco yo. —Dijo, dudando—. ¿Cómo lo hace?

—Twilight. —Suspiró profundamente—. Quizá a veces lo olvides, es fácil hacerlo. Pero por más que queramos aparentar ser ponis como todos los demás, no lo somos realmente. Somos Diosas, podemos adoptar la forma que queramos, y parecer tanto jóvenes como ancianas. El tiempo para nosotras no es más que una ilusión. —Explicó la deidad del día, y ambas permanecieron en silencio, antes de que la alicornio lavanda rompiera el silencio.

—Princesa, ahora que lo menciona… hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarle. —Dijo ella, captando la atención de la mayor—. Sobre el más allá, sobre el mundo inmortal. —Completó con seriedad.

—Estaré feliz de contestar a tus dudas, mi querida Twilight. Pero antes que nada, hay algo de lo que debemos ocuparnos. —Replicó ella, y Twilight asintió. Ambas dirigieron su mirada al edificio a lo lejos, y esta vez fue Celestia quien tomó los binoculares.

—No solo guardias unicornios, también hay pegasos patrullando por aire. —Dijo Celestia, recorriendo el lugar y encontrando también otro dato interesante—. La entrada está bastante lejos de la calle. Los transeúntes no deberían notarlo... —Dijo para si misma.

—Iron Gargoyle es una de las editoriales más conocidas en todo el reino, pero no entiendo por qué necesitarían tanta seguridad.

—Bueno… Manehattan no es como Canterlot o Ponyville. Sus calles son un poco más peligrosas, y en esta editorial se maneja una gran cantidad de dinero e información. Esos guardias están ahí apostados para que ponis como nosotras no intenten robar esa información. —Comentó Celestia, y Twilight cayó en la cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaban haciendo. Sus cascos temblaron ante tal revelación.

—T-tiene razón, esto no solo es una infiltración, esto es… ¡esto es literalmente un robo! —Dijo ella con un alto volumen de voz, tapando su hocico con sus cascos después, y comenzando a caminar alrededor de la azotea sumida en sus propios nervios. Celestia negó con la cabeza—. Cielos, ¿cómo no pensé en esto antes? ¡Todo esto está mal! Sin mencionar que la arrastré conmigo a toda esta locura. ¿En qué estaba pensando? —Continuaba diciendo, y cuando pasó junto a ella, Celestia la detuvo con su casco.

—Twilight, vine aquí por mi cuenta, y lo hice porque creo que estás en lo correcto. Lo hice porque sabía que no podíamos simplemente presentarnos por la puerta principal con nuestros títulos y solicitar la información pacíficamente. No sabemos si nuestra enemiga tiene aliados en esta ciudad, y si por pura casualidad uno de esos aliados trabajara en esta editorial, sería alertada de que alguien más está indagando sobre la rosa, y no sabemos como procedería si eso sucediera.

—Por lo que Spike dijo con respecto a ella, yo diría que estamos tratando con alguien inestable, que además posee un gran poder mágico. —Lo consideró también, encontrando que la deidad tenía razón—. Si, lo mejor será no alertarla de ninguna forma.

—Bien, lo primero será abrirnos paso hasta uno de los ductos de aire. ¿No es así, Twilight?

—Así es. Primero, tendremos que observar delicadamente los movimientos de todos los guardias que patrullan en las cercanías por unos cuantos minutos, y esperar una oportunidad para acercarnos. Luego, volaremos hacia la terraza haciendo uso de los edificios alrededor para pasar desapercibidas, y buscaremos el ducto para entrar sin dejar de vigilar a los pegasos que patrullan por aire. Será difícil, pero creo que podemos hacerlo.

—O podríamos simplemente hacer esto. —La princesa del sol iluminó su cuerno, y ambas desaparecieron en medio de un resplandor, reapareciendo en la azotea de la editorial. Una vez allí, una delicada onda se expandió desde su cuerno a todos los ponis que rodeaban el edificio. Todos agacharon la cabeza al instante con ojos cerrados, incluyendo a los pegasos, que continuaban volando aún dormidos. Twilight no dejaba de sorprenderse.

—¿Cómo fue que-…? ¿Cómo hizo que-…? —La princesa del sol rió.

—Hechizo de sueño de alto nivel. Cuando los guardias abran los ojos dentro de dos minutos, ni siquiera sabrán que se quedaron dormidos, y al estar lejos de la calle nadie notará nada extraño. —Explicó sonriente.

—Princesa, ¡usted es increíble! —Sonrió, emocionada.

—No es gran cosa, a decir verdad. —Dijo con modestia, cuando un pegaso dormido pasó volando junto a ellas—. Ahora vamos, el hechizo no durará mucho tiempo.

No perdieron tiempo para dirigirse a un lugar en particular que habían investigado basándose en los planos que habían recibido de Jim Beam: una boca de ventilación en una de las paredes elevadas del tejado. Una vez allí, Twilight hizo uso de su magia para retirar los tornillos rápidamente, y al haber quitado la rejilla se quedó allí, paralizada, solo entonces considerando lo que ahora estaba haciendo.

—No puede ser. Soy… soy una criminal. —Musitó ella, y Celestia apoyó un casco en su lomo.

—Ambas lo somos. Al menos sabemos que lo estamos haciendo por un bien mayor.

—¿Entonces el fin justifica los medios? —Preguntó mientras entraba, seguida por la deidad.

—En esta ocasión, digamos que sí. —Respondió Celestia mientras cerraba la rejilla de ventilación y colocaba los tornillos, momento en que los guardias despertaron al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta si quiera de que se habían quedado dormidos.

* * *

Y en aquel momento, mientras las dos princesas se infiltraban en el edificio de la editorial, el dragón y la potra esperaban el tren en la estación de Canterlot, en cuyo andén ya había muy pocos ponis. En el reloj de Spike ponían casi las nueve de la noche, y ambos estaban impacientes por regresar, pues habían perdido la noción del tiempo mientras jugaban.

Finalmente el tren arribó, las puertas de los vagones se abrieron lentamente, y todos ingresaron sin prisa, dado que no habría escasez de asientos. Spike y Sweetie cruzaron la entrada del último vagón y se sentaron el uno junto al otro, suspirando profundamente mientras se relajaban. Las luces en el mismo estaban apagadas, pero dado que el resplandor de la luna lo iluminaba con facilidad, esto no era un problema.

Había sido una tarde bastante particular, y ninguno de los dos veía la hora en que pudieran dejarse caer en sus camas, descansando bajo un cómodo cobertor.

—Fue muy lindo de tu parte lo que hiciste por Rumble, Spike. —Comentó Sweetie—. ¿Pero estás seguro de que Apple Bloom querrá hacerlo? —Preguntó con cierta duda.

—No creo que tenga mucho problema, después de todo ella es como yo.

—Una razón más para intentar emparejarlos.

—Basta. —Cortó, divertido—. ¿Y qué harás al llegar?

—Lo de siempre, supongo. Tengo bastante que estudiar —Dijo ella, mirando las alforjas con el broche del ruiseñor dejadas junto al asiento. Spike notó un dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

—¿Sigues pensando en la poni enmascarada?

—Es difícil no hacerlo, Spike. Pero no es eso.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó el dragón, pero la unicornio no tenía deseos de tratar aquel tema. Aún había muchas cosas sobre las cuales debía pensar.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. —Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, notando entonces que eran los únicos pasajeros en aquel vagón—. Quizá estamos regresando algo tarde, ¿no crees? —Preguntó ella, intentando animar la conversación.

—¿Debías regresar temprano a tu casa? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Para nada, avisé a mis padres que no tenía hora para regresar porque sabía que saldría contigo. —Le sonrió, y Spike no se detuvo a pensar en las implicaciones de aquellas palabras—. Además es una linda noche.

—La luna y las estrellas se ven espectaculares hoy, ¿no crees? —Comentó él.

—De seguro la princesa descansó bien. —Bromeó ella.

—Si... —Respondió sin muchos ánimos, pues al ver al majestuoso astro de la noche sobre el cielo rememoró la conversación con Luna sobre la cual había estado pensando el día anterior. Le era difícil apartar aquellas ideas ahora, y por un instante tuvo la necesidad de saber la opinión de Sweetie al respecto. Pero no lo pensó al momento de preguntárselo realmente—. Sweetie, digamos que... —Intentó encontrar las palabras, algo que le resultó en extremo difícil. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, y continuó—. Sabes que algún día creceré, ¿verdad? Y sabes también que, cuando ese momento llegue, yo... —Iba a continuar, pero al notar la mirada de Sweetie sobre él no sintió deseos de hacerlo. Ella ya tenía sus propios problemas sobre los cuales preocuparse, y no deseaba pasarle los suyos—. Déjalo, solo estoy pensando en tonterías. —Negó, clavando su mirada en el piso. Sweetie admiró el paisaje nocturno en el exterior del vagón con una expresión seria, y entonces habló al dragón.

—Sabes que no importa el tamaño que tomes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó ella, pero el dragón no se volteó a verla—. No importa cuanto llegues a crecer Spike, nunca dejaremos de quererte. —Sintió el casco de Sweetie posarse en su hombro, y al levantar la vista encontró a su amiga, apoyándolo como siempre, y el dragón le sonrió—. Siempre serás nuestro pequeño bebé dragón.

—¿No podrías decirlo de una manera menos...? Ya sabes.

—Si, ya sé. Lo siento, pero esa es mi manera.

—Lo sé. —Bajó la mirada, sonriente, al igual que Sweetie.

—Parece mentira, ¿no lo crees? Que en el último tiempo hayamos pasado por tantas cosas. —Comentó, y Spike supo exactamente a qué se refería.

—Y todo comenzó cuando a cierto dragón se le ocurrió que podría conseguir el mejor regalo de Noche de Corazones Cálidos en el bosque Everfree. Una fantástica idea, en verdad. —Dijo sarcásticamente.

—De una forma u otra, lo hicimos.

—Si, lo hicimos. Pero es como tú dices, parece mentira que todo eso haya pasado en estos últimos meses. No parece... real.

—¿Crees que todo esto sea un muy largo y trabajado sueño? —Preguntó, curiosa.

—Bueno, no sería extraño considerarlo. Piénsalo: encontramos una compuerta secreta en el sótano de la biblioteca, un mapa nos llevó a un palacete oculto bajo tierra que escondía muchos secretos sobre una joya milenaria...

—Nos besamos. —Añadió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y nos besa-...

Se detuvo caer en la cuenta de sus palabras, y al voltear hacia ella se encontró con que Sweetie no estaba esperando apenarle con ello, sino que mantenía la mirada pegada al piso del vagón.

—¿Eso no te parece parte del sueño? —Preguntó ella, y Spike no supo que responder. Un silencio rotundo se marcó entre ellos durante un breve momento, antes de que la unicornio decidiera continuar—. ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste en ese momento? —Preguntó ella, ahora mirándole a los ojos. La pregunta había tomado desprevenido al dragón.

—Yo... no lo sé. Tenía la mente en blanco. —Dijo, dudando. Era la verdad—. ¿Tú qué pensaste?

—También estaba en blanco. —Respondió, sonriéndole después—. No voy a mentirte Spike, fue extraño, pero... no lo sé, me pareció... familiar. Quizá es porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho. —Comentó ella, divertida.

—Yo sentí algo parecido. —Dijo finalmente, tomando un poco más de confianza gracias a ella—. Familiar, pero también... nuevo. —Dijo, sonriéndole—. Me gustó.

—¿En verdad? —Preguntó Sweetie, curiosa. Spike desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sabía que tenían la suficiente confianza como para hablar de eso con ella, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que lo apenara enormemente el hacerlo—. No es raro, ¿verdad? Que dos amigos se hayan besado, y que sigan siendo amigos sin problema.

—Para nada, no le veo nada malo. —Aceptó el dragón.

—¿Lo ves? Eso es lo bueno de nuestra amistad. ¿Cuantos ponis o dragones podrían decir que pasaron por eso, y seguir así?

—Ninguno, por eso somos tan geniales.

—Lo somos, ¿verdad?

—Claro que si.

Chocaron su garra izquierda y casco derecho en el aire, y ahí quedaron por lo que habían planeado fueran escasos instantes. Aquellos instantes se volvieron eternos cuando Sweetie sintió la otra garra de Spike apoyarse contra su casco en el asiento. El dragón no lo había hecho intencionalmente, pero tampoco sintió la necesidad de apartarse. Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas cuando Sweetie descendió su vista sobre aquel punto, para luego mirarle. Ahora aquellos ojos verde claro estaban clavados en él, con un interrogante todavía más claro marcado en ellos.

Por un momento, Spike se quedó paralizado una vez más. Sabía que era lo que quería hacer en aquel instante, lo supo con más claridad que cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida, pero le costó encontrar el valor para hacerlo, y mientras tanto la unicornio lo observaba, expectante. Aquella unicornio, que bajo el resplandor de la luna se veía incluso más hermosa, si eso era posible, no apartaba los ojos de los suyos. Y así, sin esperar nada más, Spike se arrimó hacia ella, acercando su rostro al suyo con una lentitud asesina, y se detuvo en un punto en que podía sentir fácilmente el aliento de su compañera.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. —Musitó ella, sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse más allá del límite de lo imaginable, mientras también se acercaba.

—Claro que no. —Devolvió en un susurro.

—Si, lo estás.

—No es cierto.

—Si, si lo-...

Las palabras de la unicornio se perdieron en el aire cuando Spike apoyó sus labios contra los suyos en un delicado beso, ambos cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Aquello no duró mucho tiempo antes de que la potra llevara una pata a la nuca del dragón, presionando incluso más contra él, mientras que Spike la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

La pasión de aquel afecto crecía a cada instante, pero pronto la unicornio fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y por un breve momento fue ella quien rompió el beso para apartarse ligeramente a una distancia adecuada para poder mirar al dragón a los ojos inquisitivamente, y encontró cierto temor en la expresión de Spike, quien temía haber cometido un grave error.

Sweetie nunca había estado tan confundida en su vida; sabía que quería a Spike, y sabía que él la quería a ella, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que el dragón pudiera realmente tener otro tipo de interés en ella. Era algo difícil de creer, pues hasta hacia unos meses aquel aún seguía enamorado de Rarity, y ella bien sabía que el dragón aún no la había olvidado.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la había besado? Buscaba una razón, una respuesta, mientras el dragón continuaba mirándola de aquella forma, y notó que una de su garra derecha estaba temblando. Lo conocía bien, y cuando vio su hocico a punto de abrirse supo que estaba a punto de disculparse, pero ella no se lo permitiría.

Fue cuando supo que la razón no le importaba. Aquel dragón, probablemente el ser que más apreciaba en toda Equestria, la había besado, y ahora se encontraba frente a ella, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Sweetie esperó no decepcionarlo, pues esta vez fue ella quien se precipitó hacia él besándole con fuerza, e impidiendo que el dragón dijera una sola palabra más.

Spike tampoco caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo se sentía tan irreal que consideró realmente estar durmiendo, y le dolió pensar que en la mañana todo aquello se habría esfumado. La calidez de los labios de Sweetie, la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su aroma embriagador, todo. Pero si así era, si eso era lo que iba a suceder a continuación, no desperdiciaría ni un solo instante de aquel momento. Llevó una de sus garras a la nuca de su compañera dándole una mayor fuerza al beso, y descendió la otra a la parte baja de su lomo mientras ambos se perdían en aquel mar de sensaciones nuevas que habían descubierto.

Y así, por un momento, no importó nada más. Ni el viento que se colaba por la ventana abierta revolviendo la melena de Sweetie Belle, ni el fuerte sonido del roce de las ruedas del tren contra el acero de las vías; el mundo entero se había desvanecido a su alrededor, y por primera vez en sus vidas, nada más importó más allá de ellos mismos. Los dos lo supieron en ese instante: algo había cambiado, pero ninguno se detuvo a pensarlo en aquel momento. Intentar encontrar la lógica en aquel mágico momento era lo último que hubieran querido hacer.

* * *

_¡Y así arranca el tercer acto de Diamante púrpura! Espero de corazón que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Lo siento si tardé en actualizar, pero últimamente tengo el tiempo justo para todo. ¡Mil perdones!_

_Como siempre, críticas, comentarios y puteadas son bien recibidas._

_¡Hasta la vista, y gracias por leer!_


	14. Claro de luna - Parte 1

_Capítulo 14 – Claro de luna, primera parte_

—En esta ocasión, digamos que sí. —Respondió Celestia mientras cerraba la rejilla de ventilación y colocaba los tornillos, momento en que los guardias despertaron al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta si quiera de que se habían quedado dormidos.

Una vez dentro, las princesas se arrastraron a través de aquel ducto, apenas emitiendo luz mediante su cuerno con objeto de no llamar la atención de los ponis que estuvieran cerca de las rejillas. Al pasar, Twilight vio su rostro reflejado en el metal pulido; "el rostro de una maleante", pensó, e hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar aquella idea mientras continuaban adentrándose en las profundidades del edificio.

Las dos habían memorizado bien la ruta que debían recorrer una vez dentro gracias a los planos de Jim Beam, así como la ruta de emergencia a tomar en caso de que el plan no saliera como ellas esperaban.

Sin el equipo adecuado habría sido difícil para las alicornios no producir sonido alguno por causa del arrastre de su cuerpo a través de los estrechos conductos, pero los trajes que llevaban cumplían su objetivo de reducir el sonido de roce al mínimo.

Unos cuantos metros después pudieron echar un vistazo a las zonas que daban acceso al resto de las rejillas inferiores. En una, uno de los guardias leía relajadamente una revista, sentado en el sillón de una de las oficinas finamente decoradas. En otra, podían ver a tres yeguas y dos sementales conversando en el pasillo. En la siguiente encontraron una oficina completamente vacía y, siendo que ya se encontraban cerca de las escaleras, Twilight eligió aquella como punto de salida.

—Por aquí. —Señaló a la princesa del sol, quien asintió.

La alicornio lavanda desatornillo rápidamente la rejilla con su magia, dejándose caer delicadamente en un piso de alfombra afelpada, y su compañera de cuero blanco la siguió, dejándose caer casi con la misma delicadeza. Pero entonces, en el último instante, la princesa tropezó. Aún cuando el sonido apenas resultó perceptible, Twilight se volteó hacia ella mordiéndose el labio inferior durante instantes que parecieron eternos, pero cuando no oyó pasos que se dirigiesen a aquella habitación, supo que nadie las había oído. La alicornio lavanda suspiró con pesadumbre; ya era bastante presión el estar invadiendo propiedad privada a mitad de la noche para robar archivos confidenciales.

La oficina en la cual se encontraban ahora parecía común y corriente; la escasa luz que iluminaba el lugar provenía del astro de la noche, colándose a través de un gran ventanal, y la misma solo servía para vislumbrar una parte del mobiliario, incluyendo algunos libreros y un escritorio. Algunos cuadros exponentes de elegantes pinturas adornaban las paredes, y el ventilador de techo aún funcionando en el nivel mínimo generaba una delicada corriente de aire. No necesitaron explorar mucho más el lugar para saber que allí no encontrarían nada de utilidad para completar su objetivo actual.

Según el plano mental de Twilight las escaleras estarían a escasos metros desde aquel punto, por lo que deberían moverse con cautela a través del pasillo. Y una vez allí, deberían descender los catorce pisos requeridos para arribar al segundo subsuelo, donde se encontraba la habitación que buscaban.

Una vez listas para continuar, las dos alicornios se dirigieron a la puerta y apoyaron sus orejas para oír cualquier sonido procedente del pasillo. Silencio, un silencio absoluto gobernaba la estancia al otro lado, por lo que Twilight asumió que no habría peligro, pero debía de estar segura.

Y así, haciendo uso de su amplia gama de hechizos, fue capaz de atravesar la puerta como si de mero aire se tratase, asomando solamente su rostro. El guardia que debía de vigilar aquel pasillo estaba recostado en uno de los bancos, profundamente dormido. Una vez señaló esto a la deidad del sol, abrió la puerta delicadamente, y fue seguida por ella a través de aquel pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba acceso a las escaleras de emergencia. Twilight abrió la puerta, y Celestia la cerró con delicadeza, ambas respirando agitadamente.

—Todo bien hasta ahora. —Dijo Twilight, sudando.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue? —Preguntó Celestia con seriedad.

—Tenemos que llegar al segundo subsuelo desde aquí.

Las dos princesas se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras a paso ligero y sin emplear sus alas, dado que no pretendían arriesgarse a que los guardias en los demás pisos pudieran oír sus aleteos, pues en un área tan angosta sus plumas inevitablemente rozarían las paredes, produciendo un ligero sonido de arrastre. Alcanzaron a bajar diez pisos al momento en que una puerta inferior se abrió, y dos guardias entraron al hueco de la escalera.

—En serio, la luna llena se ve mejor desde la terraza. —Comentó el semental de manto marrón claro y melena dorada, sonriente.

—¿En verdad? —Cuestionó la yegua de manco gris y melena oscura, divertida.

—Te lo aseguro. —Reafirmó mientras subían, poco a poco acercándose a las invasoras.

Si se apresuraban a subir, sus pasos serían oídos por los guardias que se aproximaban, y si hubieran tomado la salida del segundo piso, cabía una gran posibilidad de que las princesas se toparan con más guardias. Con este pensamiento en mente, Twilight se dirigió a Celestia en un nervioso susurro.

—Princesa...

La deidad actuó al instante, iluminando su cuerno con un tenue resplandor. Los dos guardias se detuvieron con la cabeza gacha a pocos pasos de ellas, y las dos alicornios pasaron en fila por el espacio a su lado para luego seguir bajando las escaleras apresuradamente, pues tenían menos de dos minutos antes de que aquellos despertaran. Treinta segundos después, las dos se encontraban a la puerta del segundo subsuelo y, al apoyar sus orejas, pudieron oír ruido al otro lado. Había varios guardias en aquel pasillo, y regresar no era una opción.

La desventaja que presentaba aquel hechizo radicaba en el hecho de que si era usado repetidamente, tarde o temprano los afectados notarían que algo andaba mal, además de que no era recomendable utilizarlo en un grupo de ponis donde estuvieran muy cerca los unos de los otros. Usar de nuevo el mismo hechizo era demasiado arriesgado.

Considerando esto, Celestia ubicó rápidamente el que habían considerado como un camino alternativo o "de emergencia", encontrando una salida en el ducto de aire a menos de dos metros del suelo. Con su magia desatornilló la rejilla y la extrajo rápidamente produciendo un sonido que, era seguro, había sido oído por los guardias en el pasillo.

Aletearon despacio para elevarse e ingresar al ducto, causando un ruido mayor gracias al arrastre de las plumas de sus alas contra las paredes tan cerradas. Esta vez era extremadamente obvio que las habían oído, pero tampoco podían arriesgarse a teletransportarse al interior y producir una luz en alguna de las salidas del pasillo que alertara al resto de los ponis.

Y así, una vez que las dos entraron al ducto en el transcurso de quince segundos, Celestia atornilló la rejilla nuevamente, y un instante después un semental de manto blanco, melena dorada y un uniforme gris ingresó en el hueco de la escalera, recorriendo el lugar con una mirada extrañada.

—Eh, Light. ¿Está todo bien? —Se oyó desde el pasillo.

La mirada del semental siguió recorriendo el área, deteniéndose escasos instantes en la rejilla de ventilación. Al otro lado, Celestia esperaba pacientemente, considerando si debería encargarse del semental en el momento mediante uno de sus hechizos, o esperar y ver si el mismo se había percatado de algo, antes de actuar. Finalmente, el guardia se encogió de hombros, regresando al pasillo.

—Meh, creí haber escuchado a un pájaro. —Dijo él, cerrando la puerta. Al otro lado de la rejilla Celestia suspiró cansadamente, mientras que Twilight aún continuaba mordiéndose la punta de sus cascos, superada por el estrés que le provocaba aquella situación.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Susurró la deidad, y su compañera no pudo hacer más que asentir, aún cuando no la veía directamente—. De acuerdo, sigamos.

Una vez Celestia fue capaz de voltearse en aquel estrecho ducto, siguió a la alicornio menor a través del mismo lentamente. Gracias a la textura de sus trajes, los cuales cubrían todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus alas, cuernos y rostros, el arrastre en aquel camino no produjo sonido alguno, por lo que pudieron pasar a literalmente un metro de distancia sobre aquellos guardias sin que estos las detectaran.

Dos minutos después, habían cruzado la pared que las separaba de la sala del archivo y, una vez encontraron una salida adecuada, Twilight retiró la rejilla de la misma forma, dejándola en el interior del ducto y dejándose caer con delicadeza en el suelo de madera, seguida por la princesa.

No pasó más que un instante cuando se encendieron todas las luces de la estancia al mismo tiempo, iluminando una gran habitación de paredes grises y archivadores verdes hasta donde llegaba la vista, al tiempo que una alarma rompía con el silencio que hasta entonces había gobernado en el lugar.

"_Rayos."_ —Pensaron al mismo tiempo, reaccionando rápidamente al grito por parte de uno de los guardias.

—¡En el archivo! ¡Rápido! —Se oyó desde el pasillo.

—¡Twilight, ayúdame con esto! —Solicitó la deidad.

Sin perder un segundo, Celestia levitó los archivadores más cercanos a su posición en dirección a la puerta, y su compañera guió con su magia varios más al mismo lugar, bloqueando así la única entrada a la sala del archivo. Pero aquello no sería suficiente, y siendo conscientes de ello las dos princesas implementaron su propio hechizo de inmovilización en los archivadores, para así asegurarse de que ninguno se saliera de su lugar. Aún así, sabían que si varios unicornios atacaban desde el otro lado al mismo tiempo, aquel bloqueo no duraría mucho. Tenían que actuar rápido.

—No creo que sea demasiado complicado... busque por la letra "M", yo buscaré por la letra "S". —Ordenó Twilight sin levantar demasiado la voz, y pronto se dividieron en busca de los datos de la autora, con el sonido de la alarma de fondo, y el de los choques mágicos que hacia mucho habían destrozado la puerta, y que ahora impactaban directamente contra el bloqueo.

—¡No tienen a donde ir, malhechores! ¡Los tenemos rodeados! —Gritó alguien al otro lado. A través de las aberturas entre los armatostes de metal los guardias apenas podían ver a las dos figuras de negro, más eran incapaces de deducir desde allí si se trataba de sementales o yeguas siquiera.

—"W", "V", "U", "T", ¡"S"! —Exclamó Twilight al hallarla, abriendo el primer cajón de golpe.

—"K", "L", "M". —Ubicó Celestia, haciendo lo mismo.

Las fichas de información correspondientes levitaron frente a los ojos de cada una, mientras que la única defensa de aquella sala comenzaba a ceder. No hubieran corrido con mayores dificultades para enfrentar a aquellos guardias, pero eso era algo que simplemente no querían hacer. No querían atacar a ponis inocentes.

Las fichas iban pasando frente a sus ojos a toda velocidad mientras investigaban los nombres de los autores cuyos escritos la editorial había publicado, y fue Twilight quien encontró la que buscaban en tiempo récord.

—¡Eureka! —Exclamó con alegría, llamando la atención de Celestia.

Tomó la ficha de la autora y la guardó en el cuello de su traje mientras levitaba todas las demás de vuelta al archivador, luego extrayendo varias más al azar para destruirlas con objeto de impedir que las autoridades averiguaran qué era lo que había robado exactamente. Al notarlo, Celestia hizo lo mismo, y ambas regresaron al ducto de aire rápidamente en el momento exacto en que el bloqueo de la puerta estalló, y los restos de metal y papel se desperdigaron en todo el lugar. Los guardias ingresaron inmediatamente después, pero en el lugar no quedaba ni rastro de los rufianes que habían entrado. Fue entonces que una yegua alta de manto rosa y melena marrón claro reparó en la boca del ducto abierta, e hizo una rápida deducción.

—¡Escaparon por la ventilación!

—¡Cubran todo el subsuelo, y los pisos superiores! ¡Esos ladrones no van a escapar en mi guardia! —Gritó con determinación el semental gris de melena turquesa. Sus compañeros hicieron caso a sus palabras y se dividieron, pero antes de que la yegua rosa también hubiera partido, le dio otra orden—. Bubbles, tú ocúpate de subir la calefacción tanto como puedas. Esos bastardos van a salir de ahí, de una forma u otra. —Ordenó con severidad, y la yegua asintió.

* * *

Tal y como la alicornio lavanda había previsto en un principio, ninguna de las dos era capaz de usar la teletransportación dentro del edificio para escapar a aquella complicada situación, dado que había un sistema de seguridad que bloqueaba hechizos de esa naturaleza específicamente con objeto de evitar robos como el que acababan de cometer.

Siendo también incapaces de escapar por las escaleras, Twilight y Celestia tenían el plan de arrastrase por el ducto hasta encontrar una entrada al ascensor y así escapar sin ser vistas, pero entonces sintieron cómo la temperatura en el interior comenzó a subir. La princesa del sol apenas percibió el cambio, pero Twilight sentía como si de repente estuviese en un horno, incapaz de mantener sus cascos apoyados sobre el metal durante demasiado tiempo.

Celestia no tenía por qué preocuparse, era inmortal después de todo, pero ella bien sabía que su antigua alumna no lo era, y podría morir asfixiada si permanecía ahí con ella demasiado tiempo. No podía poner en peligro la vida de un ser querido de aquella forma, no por mucho más tiempo.

Con escasas opciones a su alcance, optó por la más lógica en un momento semejante, y protegió a su compañera con un campo de fuerza al tiempo que cargaba un poderoso rayo en su cuerno. Acto seguido, el ducto estalló en pedazos y al descender se desplazaron rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, donde un enorme grupo de unicornios se reunió de repente, abriendo fuego contra ellas sin darles tiempo a escapar.

Celestia creó un nuevo campo de energía para protegerse de los ataques de los guardias, mientras que Twilight creaba uno con el que detuvo los ataques por detrás provenientes de los guardias que acababan de bajar del ascensor. Ninguna de las dos tenía pensado contraatacar, pues no estaban dispuestas a herir a ponis inocentes.

Con esto en mente, Twilight rápidamente buscó una solución, y la encontró en el camino que antes había planeado su compañera. Y así, llamando la atención de Celestia, los campos de fuerza se convirtieron en campos expansivos instantáneamente, que alcanzaron a los guardias haciéndoles retroceder para que la susodicha pudiera hacer uso del hechizo de sueño nuevamente, afectando a los ponis a su alrededor.

Acto seguido las dos alicornios se lanzaron hacia el ascensor y, al llegar, Celestia abrió un gran agujero en el techo del mismo mediante su magia, ascendiendo a toda velocidad hasta el último piso y creando una última abertura con el poder combinado de su compañera. El techo estalló, y al salir se vieron rodeadas por los guardias pegasos prontos a lanzarse sobre ellas, pero esta vez no había necesidad de encararlos pues tenían la vía completamente libre para un hechizo de teletransportación.

El cuerno de Celestia brilló, y ella y Twilight desaparecieron en un resplandor dejando a un grupo de veinte pegasos chocando entre ellos, y reapareciendo en el tejado del edificio Foalworth en el mismo instante. Las dos se dejaron caer exhaustas, respirando agitadamente. Twilight realmente no había esperado que su plan las llevara a pasar por una situación como aquella.

—Celestia, siento haberla hecho pasar por todo esto. Todo... todo ha sido mi culpa. Debí pensar esto con más calma. Cielos... —Decía la apenada alicornio de cuero lavanda, recibiendo una pequeña risa en respuesta por parte de la mayor.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Dijo la princesa, cortando con toda linea de pensamiento por parte de la menor—. ¡Eso fue lo más emocionante que he hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo! —Le dijo felizmente, mientras todavía respiraba agitadamente.

—¡¿En verdad?! —Preguntó, incrédula.

—Créeme Twilight, mi vida no suele ser tan emocionante como lo es la tuya y la de tus amigas. Luna y yo rara vez dejamos el castillo, y trabajamos incansablemente la mayor parte del día. Cuando yo me voy a dormir, ella apenas se está levantando, y continúa ocupándose de nuestras responsabilidades durante la noche. Siendo que son pocas las veces que tengo oportunidad de pasar por una aventura así y de poner a prueba mis habilidades, son momentos como este en los que verdaderamente... recuerdo que estoy viva. —Completó la deidad.

Twilight se sorprendió al oír tal revelación, no esperando que fuera esa la forma en que pensaba su antigua mentora, pues durante años de verdad había creído que la princesa del sol disfrutaba de aquella vida. Suspirando profundamente al saber lo que la alicornio blanca sentía realmente, sonrió, mientras se daba un tiempo para recuperar la calma perdida.

—Si, la verdad es que... fue bastante emocionante. —Aceptó ella, suspirando profundamente para luego sacar la ficha de información robada del interior del cuello de su traje. La leyó rápidamente, y la pasó a su compañera mediante levitación—. Estamos de suerte, parece ser que la señora Moonlight Sonata tiene residencia aquí en Manehattan.

—487 Hayway St. —Leyó la alicornio blanca rápidamente—. Perfecto. Aún así, esta información de contacto tiene treinta años de antigüedad. Es probable que esa poni ya no viva allí.

—Tendremos que averiguarlo. En el mejor de los casos, quien viva allí ahora sabrá donde podemos encontrarla. —Razonó ella.

—Sea cual sea el caso, tendremos que esperar hasta el amanecer, a que las cosas se calmen un poco. —Dijo la princesa, oyendo las sirenas sonar a lo lejos—. Después de todo, están buscando a dos alicornios fugitivas.

—Oh cielos... —Dejó escapar al razonar lo que eso significaba—. Oh cielos, cielos, ¡cielos! —Exclamó con desesperación, y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Celestia, extrañada por su reacción.

—Están... están buscando a dos alicornios. Princesa, solo hay cuatro alicornios en toda Equestria. ¡No necesitaran ser muy astutos para saber de quien se trata! ¡Y después de lo que hemos hecho...! Oh, santo cielo.

—¿Crees que sospecharían de nosotras? —Preguntó Celestia, escéptica.

—¿De quién más, si no?

—Changelings. —Respondió rápidamente.

—¿Changelings?

—No tendría sentido que dos princesas entraran en el edificio de una editorial, ¿no crees? ¿Con qué objeto lo harían? Que dos changelings transformados en alicornios hayan entrado al edificio para robar el dinero que allí se guarda es algo mucho más factible.

—¿Pero qué hay de Jim Beam? Si se entera de que alguien entró en el edificio, recordará que le envió los planos a alguien la mañana del mismo día. ¡Seré la primer poni de quien sospeche!

—Podrás justificarte diciendo que habías oído sobre changelings planeando entrar en aquel edificio de Manehattan, pero siendo que la infiltración se realizó el mismo día, no tuviste tiempo de prepararte y venir aquí. —Dijo Celestia con tranquilidad, y al ver que su compañera no se calmaba, añadió—. Confía en mi, nadie sospechará de una princesa. —Aquella frase encendió la chispa de la curiosidad en la joven alicornio, quien debió preguntar.

—Celestia. —Dijo Twilight, con duda en su voz—. Quizá me equivoco, pero... no es la primera vez que hace algo como esto. ¿Verdad?

—Como dije, la vida de una princesa suele ser bastante atareada. —Comentó, sonriente—. He vivido en esta tierra durante más de mil años, Twilight. Y aún con una posición como la mía, no he perdido la oportunidad de vivir una aventura cuando la misma se presentó.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. —Respondió Twilight, correspondiendo a la sonrisa. Permanecieron en silencio durante un breve momento, cuando la alicornio lavanda recordó el tema del cual quería hablar minutos atrás—. Celestia, sobre... sobre lo que platicamos hace poco, yo...

—¿Hay algo en particular que quieras preguntarme?

—Si, hay algo. —La miró seriamente, meditando sus palabras—. ¿Cómo fue que usted y Luna descendieron al mundo mortal, exactamente?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando el grupo de hechiceros invocó las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad en el sagrado altar de piedra, al norte de Canterlot. —Explicó ella—. Siempre quise preguntarle, pero nunca encontré la oportunidad para hacerlo. Y... ahora que estuvimos hablando sobre ello, creí conveniente...

—Está bien, Twilight. No tienes que justificarte. —La detuvo ella, comprensiva—. Veamos... como seguramente sabes, gracias a las leyendas que al día de hoy se cuentan alrededor del mundo, las deidades de la luz y la oscuridad fueron las que controlaron el día y la noche desde el principio. Parece que hubiera sido ayer.

—Entonces esas leyendas son ciertas. —Dijo Twilight, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Así es. Desde el origen de este planeta, día tras día, hemos sido testigos de su evolución, testigos del nacimiento de seres vivos cuya existencia nunca hubiéramos concebido.

—Han existido durante mucho tiempo.

—Exacto, y es por eso que también, así como hemos sido testigos del nacimiento de estos seres, también hemos sido testigos de su partida. —Añadió. La expresión de Twilight se ensombreció mientras miraba a su compañera, pero Celestia no se inmutó al hablar de ello—. Una vez que esos seres perdían la vida por una razón u otra, su alma iba a parar al lugar que nosotras habitábamos, aquel que la gran mayoría solo conoce como "el mundo inmortal". Y así fue durante mucho tiempo... hasta que las guerras comenzaron.

—La destrucción de Equestria. —Musitó la alicornio lavanda al recordar la historia, oyendo de fondo las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos.

—No fue solo en Equestria; a un ritmo lento pero seguro, el mundo comenzó a verse devastado por las consecuencias de la guerra entre distintas especies que creían ser superiores a las otras, negándose a compartir la misma tierra. Equestria fue probablemente el reino más afectado por este conflicto, pues no solo poseía una tierra fértil y un sinfín de recursos, sino también seres cuyas características como la magia, la manipulación del clima y la fuerza física podían ser fácilmente aprovechables por las criaturas que tomaran control sobre ellos.

—Y ahí fue cuando los grifos entraron en acción. —Añadió la menor.

—Durante mucho tiempo, con dolor, vimos como las dos razas luchaban entre ellas por el control sobre los recursos, y sobre los demás. Aquel conflicto no trajo más que el derramamiento de sangre por ambas partes. —Recordarlo no hacía más que provocarle dolor; saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo, y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo era algo que la había mantenido en vela durante muchas lunas—. Pero nosotras no podíamos hacer nada. No teníamos influencia sobre el mundo mortal más allá de la rotación de nuestros astros. No podíamos hacer más que ver como la masacre continuaba día tras día, y es por eso que fuimos testigos de lo que sucedió con el Rey Phillip, y el resto de su familia.

—Entonces, ¿usted sabe que fue lo que hizo Ameria exactamente?

—No, no lo sé. No éramos omnipresentes, y no podíamos saber que era lo que sucedía en distintos lugares a lo largo del mundo al mismo tiempo. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, Phillip ya había mandado a la mayor parte de la guardia real en busca de su hija. Poco después, el ejercito grifo atacó la ciudad de Canterlot, y el rey y su familia fueron de los tantos ponis que perecieron aquel día en garras del enemigo.

—Es... es terrible. —Dijo Twilight, con la imagen de aquella batalla formándose en su mente a medida que la princesa avanzaba en su relato.

—Sin alguien que les guiara, la especie poni estaba camino a la destrucción; o eso era lo que pensábamos. Fue entonces que un grupo de ocho poderosos unicornios se reunió en lo que hoy se conoce como el sagrado altar de piedra, donde conjuraron un hechizo destinado a convocar a las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad, un hechizo mediante el cual atravesaron las barreras de la vida, y fueron capaces de guiarnos hasta su mundo. —Se detuvo al notar expresión de Twilight, sabiendo que era lo que estaba pensando—. Así es, es la misma clase de hechizo que la princesa Ameria pretendía lograr por su cuenta, para traer a la vida nuevamente a su amado. Pero ella desconocía el hecho de que no podía hacer con aquel poni lo que esos hechiceros hicieron en aquel entonces. La razón... es que nosotras no compartíamos un vínculo con este mundo con anterioridad, esos hechiceros se encargaron de crearlo para que nosotras llegáramos hasta aquí. Pero una vez que el vínculo de un alma con este mundo se rompe, es imposible volver a recrearlo completamente. Ameria no fue consciente de ello.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Twilight bajó la mirada con cierta pena. Le era imposible saber lo que Ameria había sentido en ese entonces a causa de aquella pérdida, por lo que no podía juzgar su actuar. Ella no estaba segura si se resistiría a intentar un hechizo así si algo le ocurriese a alguien cercano a ella. Pues, ¿de qué serviría tener el poder de un dios, si no pudiese salvar a sus seres queridos? Aquel era su pensamiento, pero ella nunca lo hubiera compartido con su antigua mentora.

—Bajo nuestro liderazgo, los ponis recuperaron la esperanza de ganar aquella batalla que creían perdida hacia mucho. Los grifos no tuvieron oportunidad contra nuestros poderes, y cuando estuvo claro que tomar control de Equestria mientras Luna y yo estuviésemos presentes no era una opción, resolvieron hacer un acuerdo con nosotras, reclamando para ellos una parte del territorio Equestriano a cambio de bajar las armas. Bien podríamos haber rechazado aquella oferta, negándonos a ceder aquel territorio y resolviendo el asunto por la fuerza, pero no lo hicimos. No lo hicimos... porque deseábamos la paz. Las dos sabíamos que ese era el motivo por el cual habíamos descendido al mundo mortal, no para acabar con los enemigos de la raza poni, sino para guiarlos, a ellos y al resto del mundo, a la paz y al entendimiento entre ellos y las demás razas. No está de más decir que el desacuerdo ante nuestra resolución no se hizo esperar, pero dado que fuimos nosotras quienes habían salvado a Equestria en primer lugar, el descontento expresado se mantuvo al mínimo. Y aún cuando una buena parte de la población desaprobaba nuestro actuar, la mayor parte del reino nos consideraba sus salvadores, sus líderes, sus princesas.

—¿Fue cuando decidieron quedarse? —Preguntó Twilight, curiosa.

—Dado que no sabíamos como regresar al mundo inmortal una vez el conflicto estuvo resuelto, ni tampoco podíamos abandonar a la raza poni cuando su reino estaba prácticamente dividido luego de la muerte del rey Phillip, nos vimos obligadas a tomar su lugar y gobernar el reino para mantener la frágil paz que con mucho esfuerzo habíamos conseguido lograr. Han pasado mil trescientos años desde aquel entonces, y parece que hubiera sido ayer... —Concluyó su relato, sintiendo la mirada preocupada de su antigua alumna sobre ella. ¿Acaso se veía tan mal al recordar aquello?—. No te preocupes, mi querida Twilight. Todo está bien ahora. Es una suerte que en el final no haya habido necesidad de una nueva batalla para culminar la guerra, pero... a veces, esas batallas son inevitables. Los conflictos no siempre se pueden resolver de manera pacifista.

—Supongo. —Dijo Twilight, con ánimos disminuidos. Aún así le sonrió a la mayor, dado que ella le había hablado de una parte muy importante de su vida—. Gracias, Celestia.

—No tienes que agradecer, mi querida Twilight. Me hace feliz el simple hecho de que hayas escuchando mi historia —Respondió Celestia con una cálida sonrisa, antes de devolver su mirada al horizonte. Las calles seguían tan agitadas como lo estaban cuando inició su relato—. Pasará un tiempo antes de que dejen de buscarnos. —Continuó ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué... deberíamos hacer ahora?

—Tendremos que esperar aquí hasta la mañana. Probablemente la situación se haya calmado para entonces. —Aquellas palabras activaron un "clic" en la mente de la joven alicornio, quien no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio inferior.

—Cielos...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que dar clases a los niños en la mañana, y no hay forma de que llegue a tiempo. —Explicó, preocupada.

—¿Por qué no le envías una carta a Spike para que les avise a los niños? —Sugirió.

—¡Si! Tiene razón. —Dijo aliviada, levitando de sus alforjas a pocos metros de distancia papel y pluma. Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no lo haces en la mañana? Estoy segura de que debe estar durmiendo ahora mismo. —Explicó con calma. Twilight se ruborizó ligeramente, antes de devolver los útiles a su lugar.

—Cierto, lo haré en la mañana. —Aceptó finalmente.

—¿Cómo está Spike? Quiero decir, con respecto a toda esta situación. —Preguntó, algo preocupada.

—Aceptó esperar a que yo me encargara de este asunto, pero le conozco bien. Si llegara a tener una pista de esa poni, iría corriendo en su búsqueda, aún cuando sabe que no puede ganarle. —Respondió con pesar—. Es por eso que debo encontrarla antes.

—Entonces esperemos que la siguiente pista nos lleve hasta ella. Nos dirigiremos a la residencia de Moonlight Sonata apenas haya amanecido. —Declaró Celestia, y ella y su alumna se quedaron mirando a la luna durante un breve momento.

—Sin duda será una larga noche. —Suspiró ella.

* * *

Para cuando el amanecer llegó a las tierras de Equestria, Spike estaba recostado en su cama con la mirada clavada en el techo, en compañía de su querido cachorro de dos cabezas quien dormía plácidamente. Esto provocaba en el dragón cierta envidia hacia su pequeña mascota, pues él había sido incapaz de pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Su mente aún rondaba todo lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas atrás, tanto en el tren como en el camino a casa de Sweetie, y ya no sabía que pensar con respecto a nada.

Cerró sus ojos un instante, intentando ordenar sus ideas y poder llegar a una conclusión, pero aquello le resultó imposible. Cada vez que intentaba aclarar su mente, aquellas imágenes regresaban. Aquellas sensaciones tan increíbles, y que ahora tanto extrañaba. Y así, se preguntó si la unicornio estaría pensando lo mismo que él.

Tomó la almohada y la apretó contra su cara, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ello, pero todo regresaba tarde o temprano. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en aquella unicornio ahora. Apartó la almohada de nueva cuenta y suspiró cansadamente, cuando una de las tantas preguntas que se había hecho a lo largo de la noche tomaba lugar en su mente una vez más.

¿Cómo seguirían las cosas ahora?

El dragón dudaba que su amistad pudiera seguir siendo la misma luego del momento que habían compartido la noche anterior. Entonces, ¿cómo seguirían luego de ello? Encontrar una respuesta a aquella pregunta fue una de las tareas más difíciles a las que Spike se había enfrentado a lo largo de toda su vida pues, para empezar, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia la unicornio blanca de ojos esmeralda.

Sweetie Belle había sido su mejor amiga prácticamente durante la mitad de su vida, y hasta ese año nunca la había visto de otra forma, aún cuando consideraba que la unicornio era realmente atractiva. Siempre había pensado que sus sentimientos para con ella eran solamente de amistad, pero que tal si... ¿qué tal si aquel sentimiento había sido algo más desde el principio? Ante aquella pregunta otra más se formó en su mente de manera inevitable, aún cuando creía conocer la respuesta desde que tenía memoria.

¿Qué era realmente el amor?

En su mente había más dudas que certezas, dudas que necesitaba aclarar con urgencia. Ante ello, vino a su mente el nombre de la única poni en toda Equestria que podría darle la respuesta correcta. Lo decidió en ese momento: iría a verla apenas hubiera cumplido su horario en Sweet Apple Acres.

Un instante después de que había tomado aquella determinación sintió algo agolparse en su garganta. El eructo fue inevitable, y acto seguido de sus fauces surgió un fuego mágico que pronto se materializó en un rollo frente a él. Mientras el cachorro despertaba poco a poco por causa del sobresalto, el dragón leyó el mensaje enviado por la deidad del sol, y observó extrañado que el mismo tenía la letra de su hermana mayor.

"_Querido Spike:_

_Olvidé mencionarlo ayer, pero estoy acompañando a la princesa Celestia en Griffonia. Vinimos aquí pues ella tenía asuntos importantes que tratar con el emperador Asrah, y quería que la acompañara personalmente. Te pido por favor avises a los niños que hoy no dictaré clases, pero no te preocupes, pues de seguro regresaré en la noche._

_Si algo llegara a suceder con respecto a ya sabes quien, no dudes en enviarnos un mensaje de inmediato. Aún así, no deberían tener problemas. Varios miembros de la guardia lunar están cuidando de ustedes ahora mismo, y si la unicornio decidiera atacar, debería enfrentar a un grupo de batponies bien entrenados. Espero que ello sea suficiente para que estén más tranquilos._

_Te veré más tarde. Por favor, cuídate._

_Con cariño, Twilight Sparkle."_

La bella firma de su hermana cerraba aquella carta, la cual enrolló nuevamente y dejó sobre su mesa de noche. Echando un vistazo a su querido reloj de pulsera encontró que ya eran más de las seis treinta de la mañana, y decidió entonces dar inicio a su día.

Luego de cepillar sus colmillos y lavar su cara, bajó las escaleras en compañía del cachorro de dos cabezas con quien desayunó los restos del pastel de manzana que su jefa y amiga le regaló el día anterior antes de completar su horario. Una vez que terminó se dirigió a la sala central para tomar uno de los rollos y escribir allí el aviso de Twilight hacia sus alumnos, para luego clavarlo en la puerta por el lado de afuera y finalmente partir hacia la granja, dejando al cachorro lamentando su ausencia en el interior de la biblioteca.

No hace falta decir que el desempeño de Spike a lo largo de aquella mañana no fue el mismo de siempre, y los dos hermanos Apple presentes lo notaron. El dragón golpeaba los manzanos sin el típico ánimo que le caracterizaba, y tanto Apple Bloom como Big Mac debieron llamarle más de una vez para darle una indicación u organizarse para cubrir el terreno. Una vez que el semental se dirigió al área este de la granja para continuar sus labores, la menor no tardó en acercarse al dragón con aire curioso. El mismo ni siquiera se percató de su presencia hasta que la joven yegua le dirigió la palabra.

—Parece que alguien está algo distraído el día de hoy. —Comentó sonriente, y Spike pareció sobresaltarse al volverse hacia ella, antes de devolver su atención al árbol frente a él, propinándole un certero puñetazo. Aquel no alcanzó a lastimar la corteza, pero si derribó todas las manzanas que había en las ramas, las mismas cayendo con precisión en los cinco canastos acomodados a los lados.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo. —Se volvió hacia ella nuevamente, y la potra le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, con cierto aire de condescendencia—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Y... ¿se puede saber en qué pensabas? —Preguntó con curiosidad, y el dragón intentó restarle importancia al asunto.

—En todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy, básicamente. Los alumnos de Twilight dejaron la biblioteca hecha un desastre ayer, y tendré que ocuparme de eso apenas llegue a casa. —Mintió él. En el momento pareció una buena excusa, pero no reparó en un minúsculo detalle.

—¿En verdad? —Preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Claro. —Respondió rápidamente, mientras se disponía a cargar en sus garras uno de los canastos.

—Curioso. Ayer fui a ver a Twilight en la tarde para devolverle un libro que Scoot había tomado prestado el año pasado, y podría jurar que la biblioteca estaba perfectamente en orden. —Replicó ella, y el dragón se detuvo en seco. La poni terrestre sonrió a sus espaldas—. Nunca fuiste demasiado bueno mintiendo, ¿eh, Spike? —Bromeó, y el dragón se volteó con un asomo de sonrisa.

—Supongo que no. —Aceptó finalmente.

—¿Vas a contarme que sucede, o tendré que sonsacarlo por mi cuenta? —Retó ella, y su compañero suspiró cansadamente.

No estaba dispuesto a ponérselo difícil a la potra, no porque no pudiese guardar sus pensamientos para si mismo, sino que necesitaba sacar de su sistema cuanto había maquinado durante la noche anterior. Hablar con ella probablemente aliviaría el peso que estaba sintiendo sobre su mente en ese preciso instante.

—De acuerdo, te lo contaré. Pero no aquí. —Condicionó.

—Al granero, entonces. Sígueme. —Le dio la espalda, y el dragón se dejó guiar por su compañera de trabajo a lo largo de aquel amplio huerto de manzanas.

* * *

Pasadas las siete de la mañana, Twilight y Celestia se encontraban frente a una elegante casa de dos pisos con paredes de ladrillo y techo de madera, con una estructura similar a la que presentaban el resto de las viviendas a lo largo de la manzana. Si la información en la tarjeta era correcta, allí encontrarían la siguiente pista que las llevaría a la poni encapuchada y, probablemente, a resolver el misterio que envolvía a la Rosa Eterna.

Para entonces ya se habían quitado los trajes de los cuales habían hecho uso la noche anterior para infiltrarse en la editorial y, no deseando llamar la atención, habían decidido moverse por la ciudad como civiles. Twilight por su lado se había puesto una peluca de larga crin marrón oscuro, cubriendo sus alas y el resto de su cuerpo con una vieja gabardina marrón. Celestia por otro lado, siendo que era capaz de modificar su forma física a su antojo, transformó su cuerpo al de una unicornio blanca de crin corta color rosa y marca en forma de una margarita, sin necesidad de usar prenda alguna.

Ahora, parada justo frente al domicilio en 487 Hayway St., Twilight se encontraba impaciente, tanto que sus golpes a la puerta resonaron casi como si alguien estuviera intentando tirar la puerta abajo. Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su antigua alumna intentaba recuperar la compostura, y antes de lo que hubieran esperado la puerta se entreabrió, y una joven unicornio de cuero verde, melena corta verde oscuro con reflejos blancos y ojos esmeralda asomó a través de la entrada.

—¿Si? ¿Quién es? —Inquirió somnolienta, pronto aclarando su vista y descubriendo a las unicornios frente a ella—. ¿Son vendedoras? —Preguntó, refregando sus ojos con un casco.

—Buenos días, señorita. Lamentamos molestarla tan temprano. —Se disculpó Celestia—. Mi nombre es Midday Blossom, y la yegua aquí presente es mi compañera, Velvet. Somos periodistas, y estamos escribiendo un artículo para el Canterlot Times sobre los mejores escritores de Equestria, razón por la cual venimos a hacer algunas preguntas a la señora Moonlight Sonata. ¿Se encuentra ella en casa? —Habló rápidamente la alicornio sorprendiendo a la menor a su lado, quien permaneció callada en todo momento dejando que la deidad del sol tomara las riendas del asunto. Tal parecía que ella estaba más que acostumbrada a asumir el papel de otro poni, y ahora conocía la razón. La unicornio menor dudó un instante antes de retirarse al interior mientras hablaba.

—Denme un segundo, buscaré a mi abuela. —Pidió la potra, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Celestia y Twilight intercambiaron serias miradas, sabiendo que quizá la poni mayor podría darles las respuestas que necesitaban con suma urgencia. Oyeron los pasos de alguien aproximándose a la puerta lentamente, y esta vez quien abrió fue una unicornio anciana de cuero color carbón, melena blanca recogida, y ojos celeste claro. Las princesas pudieron ver tras ella a la poni más joven, que vigilaba la escena atentamente. Obviamente, no pensaba dejar a su abuela sola con dos desconocidas.

—Buenos días, señoritas. —Saludó la poni anciana con cierta lentitud en su dicción, abriendo la puerta para darles el acceso—. Por favor pasen, pasen. —Las invitó al interior de su morada.

Siguiendo a la unicornio más joven hasta uno de los sillones en la sala del living, la cual estaba tan decorada como podía esperarse de una poni de edad con mucho tiempo libre, Twilight observó en las estanterías de la habitación una gran variedad de adornos que incluían juguetes de potrillos, manualidades hechas con macarrón y recuerdos de distintas ciudades del reino, algunos en los cuales podía adivinar un gran valor sentimental.

Llamó su atención también el hecho de que en las paredes había fotos de la anciana en compañía de una yegua más joven, pero no era la potra que las había recibido. ¿Sería la hija de Moonlight, acaso? Twilight decidió dejar de prestar atención a esos detalles, pues ahora había un asunto más importante en el cual debían de enfocarse.

Una vez habían tomado lugar en el sillón de tres cuerpos, la anciana tomó lugar en el sillón de dos frente al mismo, luego hablándole a la menor.

—Springy, ¿crees que puedas preparar té para nuestras visitas? —Preguntó con amabilidad, y la potra asintió rápidamente.

—¡Seguro! No me tardo. —Advirtió con una sonrisa cansada, retirándose a la cocina y dejando a las tres yeguas a solas.

—Lamentamos importunarla tan temprano, señora Moonlight. Pero teníamos unas cuantas preguntas que deseábamos hacerle. —Se disculpó Twilight, y la anciana soltó una risa cansada.

—Querida, yo no soy Moonlight. —Dijo sonriente, lo cual hizo que Twilight arqueara una ceja, extrañada. Antes de poder replicar nada, la anciana continuó—. Mi nombre es Rosewood Broke, Moonlight Sonata fue mi compañera de cuarto hace mucho tiempo. —Comentó ella y nuevamente, antes de que las princesas pudiesen replicar nada, continuó—. Oh, Sonata. Hace mucho que no oía el nombre de esa vieja cabeza de piña. —Dijo riendo, y la princesa de la armonía se extrañó ante semejante apodo.

—Entonces, quizá pueda ayudarnos. Verá, estamos buscándola para hacerle una entrevista, pues estamos trabajando en una nota sobre los mejores escritores de Equestria y...

—¿En verdad? ¿Y van a entrevistarla a ella? —Preguntó sorprendida, soltando una pequeña risa—. Bueno, supongo que el gusto de los jóvenes por la literatura cambia con los años.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó Twilight.

—Que yo sepa, Sonata solo escribió un libro en toda su vida. Lo leí en ese entonces y me pareció una bonita historia, pero nada más. Creo que se llamaba "La Leyenda de...", algo. A decir verdad, no lo recuerdo bien. —Rió a causa de su escasa memoria, impacientando a la alicornio menor—. Aunque no lo sé, quizá haya escrito más libros de los que no estoy enterada. Después de todo, hace años que no hablamos. —Dijo con cierta nostalgia.

—¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Poco después de escribir su libro, se mudó lejos de aquí. Nunca dijo por qué. Un día... solo hizo las maletas, y se fue. —Explicó, algo dolida a causa de ello—. Sonata siempre fue algo extraña, pero mientras escribía ese libro se volvió aún más extraña, si me lo preguntan.

—¿"Extraña"? —Inquirió Celestia, con curiosidad.

—A veces se encerraba días enteros en su habitación, y cuando salía ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Una vez entré mientras estaba durmiendo, y vi pegados a su pared papeles con símbolos extraños en ellos. Recuerdo que cuando finalmente decidió publicar el libro, no vi nada parecido en su historia. Ahora que lo pienso, de seguro estaba haciendo algo más mientras lo escribía, pero no estoy segura. —Comenzaba a divagar la anciana, y Twilight se apresuró a encarrilarla nuevamente.

—¿Recuerda algo más? ¿Alguna vez le preguntó algo sobre esos "símbolos"?

—Claro que no, linda. No quería que pensara que la estaba espiando. De cualquier forma, no me dio mucho tiempo para hacerlo; luego de publicar el libro con la editorial que lo aceptó, tomó el dinero que había reunido hasta ese entonces y se mudó a una casa grande cerca del poblado de Hollow Shades. De hecho, nos seguimos escribiendo durante un tiempo, aunque hace unos años ella dejó de responder. Fui a visitarla algunas veces, pero no estaba en casa. Supongo que volvió a mudarse de allí también, pero no tengo forma de saber donde. De una forma u otra, ella sabe donde vivo si quiere escribirme. —Concluyó, y las princesas notaron en su voz el enojo que la anciana no expresaba en sus gestos.

—¿Cree que pueda darnos la dirección a la cual enviaba las cartas? Nos gustaría echar un vistazo personalmente. —Solicitó Celestia de la manera más atenta.

—Seguro, no hay ningún problema. Aunque sí considero que deberían ocupar su tiempo en otros ponis. Estoy segura de que hay autores más hábiles que ella ahí fuera. —Añadió.

—También los entrevistaremos a ellos. —Dijo sonriente la alicornio lavanda, en el momento en que la potra de manto verde regresó a la habitación levitando una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té y un plato de galletas en el centro, colocándola en la mesa ratona frente a los sillones para luego sentarse en compañía de su familiar.

—Lo siento, creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Green Spring, ¡mucho gusto! —Saludó alegremente, ahora más despejada.

—El gusto es todo nuestro. —Respondió Celestia con amabilidad—. Por cierto, ¿viven aquí ustedes solas? —Preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada a los cuadros en las paredes.

—Mi abuela es quien vive aquí, yo solo estoy de visita. —Explicó Spring.

—Ella vive en Vanhoover, con sus padres. Viene a visitarme cuando se libera de sus estudios. —Siguió la señora Rosewood, y su nieta sonrió.

—Ya veo...

—Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a Vanhoover. —Añadió Twilight—. Pero he visto fotografías muy bellas de sus paisajes.

—Es una ciudad muy hermosa en verdad. Si algún día vas, te recomiendo que visites todos los monumentos históricos. Créeme, no tiene desperdicio.

—Gracias, de seguro lo haré. —Aceptó la alicornio—. Por cierto, señora Broke. ¿Cree que pueda señalarnos en un mapa como llegar hasta la casa de Moonlight Sonata?

—Por supuesto linda, pero me gustaría que primero desayunemos. A menos que tengan prisa, claro. —Dijo ella. Viendo la sincera amabilidad de la poni mayor, ninguna de las dos princesas estuvo dispuesta a negarse. Celestia estuvo segura de ello al dirigir la mirada a su compañera.

—Para nada, no tenemos prisa. —Habló por las dos la alicornio mayor.

—Esplendido. —Dijo la sonriente anciana, levitando una de las tazas frente a ella y dando un pequeño sorbo con gran tranquilidad.

Aquel sorbido resonó en los oídos de Twilight, quien apretó los dientes para no reclamar por causa de ello, dado que se trataba de un sonido que la hechicera simplemente no podía soportar. Y así, se preparó mentalmente para tolerar aquel tugurio mientras la sed de té de la anciana terminara por saciarse, aunque no estaba segura de ser capaz de resistir hasta un punto semejante.

* * *

Apenas entraron al granero, Apple Bloom se encargó de echar traba para que sus hermanos no les molestaran, y el dragón se rascó las escamas de la nuca al percatarse. El interior de la estancia, tal y como recordaba, estaba a rebasar de herramientas de granja, y su piso se encontraba completamente cubierto por heno seco, en algunos sectores siendo tocado por la tibia luz del sol que se colaba a través de las ventanas abiertas en el área superior, por las cuales corría una fresca y suave brisa de primavera.

Sin ninguna prisa por iniciar su relato, Spike se apoyó contra una de las vigas de suspensión de la estructura con los brazos cruzados, aún dudando de si debía abrir la boca con aquella poni o no. Si bien la confianza entre ellos se había visto afianzada desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos en la granja, Spike no compartía con la menor de los Apple cosas que si hubiera compartido con Twilight, Rarity o Sweetie. Aún así, en un caso como este, pensó que podía contar con ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo? Si se puede saber. —Preguntó la Apple más joven del manzano con una sonrisa torcida al voltearse. Spike dudó nuevamente, no sabiendo encontrar un punto de partida para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

—No sé por donde empezar. —Rió él, apenándose desde el principio—. Verás, yo... uh, tengo una amiga. —Si, supo que ese era un buen comienzo. Apple Bloom escuchó atentamente—. Tengo una muy buena amiga, a quien estimo mucho.

—¿Conozco a esa amiga? —Preguntó la yegua, sonriendo ante la inocencia del dragón.

—Si, la conoces. —Aceptó, desviando la mirada mientras volvía a rascarse la nuca—. Yo... la considero una gran amiga, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, pero últimamente las cosas han... cambiado entre nosotros.

—¿De qué estás hablando, exactamente? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja, extrañada. Creyó saberlo, pero no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el dragón.

—Bueno... nos llevamos bien, nos divertimos mucho juntos, pero... lo que hasta hace poco veía como una gran amistad... no estoy seguro, pero creo que podría ser algo más. —Se detuvo a si mismo, no estando seguro de las palabras que estaba usando, y pretendía usar a continuación.

Aquella situación, los dos a solas en el granero, Spike hablando de aquella forma tan apenada, aclararon la escena más de lo que la poni terrestre hubiera deseado. De pronto, el ambiente de confidencia se tornó opresivo, y la yegua se sintió realmente incómoda, tanto que realizó un esfuerzo muy grande para permanecer parada frente a su compañero dragón, suplicando a las princesas que lo que estaba considerando no fuese verdad.

—Creo... que estoy enamorado de ella. —Ante aquellas palabras, Apple Bloom no supo qué responder.

Si bien creía que el dragón era algo atractivo, nunca le había visto de otra forma, y tiempo atrás había descubierto que rechazar a alguien era algo que simplemente no se le daba bien hacer. Recordó entonces lo sucedido con Snails luego de su muy trabajada declaración de amor hacía ya cuatro años, y volvió a sentirse mal a causa de ello.

No creía ser capaz de lidiar con una situación como aquella nuevamente, mucho menos con alguien a quien sí apreciaba, por lo que tenía que ahorrarse el problema a ella misma, y al dragón presente. Si el mismo perdía el deseo de declararse, ella no tendría que cargar con aquella culpa de nuevo.

—Escucha Spike, es solo una idea mía... pero ella no te dio señales de que estuviera enamorada de ti, ¿o si? —Preguntó rápidamente, y antes de que el dragón tuviera tiempo de responder, ella lo interrumpió—. ¿Lo ves? De seguro solo estás malinterpretando las cosas. Piensa: si ella estuviese enamorada de ti, debería haberte dado alguna señal. ¿Lo hizo? No. Entonces será mejor que no te arriesgues. ¿Qué tal si pierdes su amistad? O más importante, ¿qué tal si ya no puedes estar con ella? No creo que valga la pena arriesgar algo así. ¿No lo crees? —Inquirió ya con sus nervios a flor de piel, y el dragón, no menos abrumado por cada una de sus palabras, comenzó a dudar incluso más de todo lo que había considerado hasta entonces.

—No lo sé, Apple Bloom. Yo... —Se detuvo antes de continuar, no queriendo hablar de aquello, pero siguió al considerar que quizá ayudaría a su compañera el tener un panorama más amplio de la situación—. Hace un tiempo, estaba seguro de mi amor por Rarity. A causa de ello siempre quise estar a su lado, desde el principio, aún cuando en el fondo sabía que aquel sentimiento solo iba en una única dirección. Sufría cada vez que ella comenzaba a describir al semental de sus sueños en mi presencia, pero lo resistí. Incluso cuando salió con otros sementales, dejándome de lado, lo resistí. Incluso cuando se enamoró de Fancy, lo resistí. Pero llegó un punto en el que ya no pude resistir más, y creo que sabes cual fue ese punto. —Explicó el dragón, y la potra supo a lo que se refería cuando recordó la anterior Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

—Spike... sé que debió ser difícil, pero... —El dragón levantó su garra con seriedad, deteniendo a la potra y disponiéndose a continuar.

—Pero hubo alguien que me apoyó durante todo ese tiempo. Alguien que siempre estuvo a mi lado incondicionalmente, y que siguió apoyándome luego de que me rompieran el corazón. —Debió detenerse para recobrar fuerzas, y así continuar después—. Esa poni me ayudó a salir adelante, y ha estado a mi lado desde entonces. Creo que sin darme cuenta, comencé a verla de otra manera. Y ahora...

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —Le interrumpió. Si dejaba que Spike continuara, cada vez le costaría más volver atrás. No podía permitirlo, debía ser lo más directa que pudiera, y ese era el momento—. Escucha, Spike. Yo... te quiero, tu lo sabes. Pero... no te quiero de esa manera. No digo que no seas lindo, lo eres. Pero... pero estoy súper ocupada ahora, y resulta... que no eres tú, soy yo. Esto... me gustan las yeguas, de hecho. Si, estoy muy enamorada de una. Y... escucha, eres muy lindo, y sé que algún día encontrarás a una dragona o a una poni que-... —Al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que la potra creía que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, Spike negó con vehemencia mientras agitaba sus garras repetidamente.

—¡No! No, no, no, no, no. No estaba-... yo-... te juro que-... uh. —El dragón llevó una garra a su rostro, no pudiendo concebir el hecho de haberse expresado tan mal al punto de haber confundido así a su compañera de trabajo—. No estaba hablando de ti, Apple Bloom. No me estaba confesando. —Esclareció finalmente. La joven potra se detuvo en seco con la boca abierta, ligeramente avergonzada por todo lo que había dicho hasta ese instante.

—¿En verdad? —Preguntó, con cierta duda. Cuando el dragón asintió, la poni se ruborizó en sobremanera—. Cielos, eh... lo sabía. Solo estaba bromeando contigo, ya sabes. Je... tonto dragón. —Rió ella al darle un leve codazo con objeto de intentar relajar el ambiente, pero su risa estaba muy lejos de ser conciliadora—. Entonces, ¿de quién estabas hablando? —Preguntó, con ánimos renovados. El dragón permaneció en silencio ante la pregunta, no teniendo demasiados deseos de responderla ahora. Aún así, luego de todo lo que había dicho, a Apple Bloom no le costó mucho unir los puntos y descifrar exactamente a quien se refería—. Oh cielos... estabas hablando de Sweetie Belle. —Dejó escapar. El dragón se sobresaltó ante ello, desviando la mirada rápidamente con inseguridad, y aquella señal fue suficiente para confirmarlo—. Por todas las manzanas, ¡estás hablando de Sweetie Belle! —Exclamó, y el dragón la chistó.

—Apple Bloom, baja la voz. —Dijo el dragón casi al nivel de un susurró, para luego continuar normalmente—. No estoy seguro, pero...

—¿Cómo que no estás seguro? —Inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

—Estoy... muy confundido, Apple Bloom. —Dijo él, algo incómodo—. La quiero, sé dentro de mi que es la poni a quien más aprecio en toda Equestria. —Dijo, y la poni terrestre carraspeó—. Tu también AB, pero con ella... es diferente. Siempre ha sido diferente. —Intentó explicarse, siendo incapaz, pero la potra sabía exactamente a qué se refería su amigo dragón.

—Son más cercanos, si. Demasiado cercanos de hecho, si me lo preguntas... —Respondió sonriente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh Spike, ¿es en serio? Ustedes dos son el dragón y la poni más apegados que he visto en mi vida. Hay veces en que no sé en donde terminas tú, y ella empieza. —Dijo con gracia, lo cual provocó que el dragón se ruborizara inevitablemente— ¿Cómo decirlo? Uh... si, son tal para cual. La química que hay entre ustedes... no la he visto con nadie más, ni siquiera entre Mac y Fluttershy. Si te soy sincera, estaba casi segura de que realmente estaban saliendo en secreto, pero no querían hacerlo público porque... tu sabes. Dragón, poni. Poni, dragón. Quizá no fuera bien visto por muchos ponis.

—Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. —Dijo Spike con volumen de voz mucho menor, algo preocupado por aquel comentario. Notando lo que había causado, la granjera se apresuró a corregirse.

—Eh, tranquilo. Estoy segura de que Sweetie no te rechazaría por ser un dragón. —Intentó calmarle, y el dragón dibujó una sonrisa al cabo de un momento.

—Al menos tengo esa certeza. —Dijo, y la potra lo supo. Había algo más detrás de ese pequeño gesto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Inquirió con curiosidad, y el dragón dudó antes de hablar.

—Bueno, anoche regresamos tarde a Ponyville en el tren. Estábamos solos, y... y... —Intentaba explicarse, a medida que el rubor en sus mejillas se encendía cada vez más y más. Ante aquella señal AB creyó saber de lo que el dragón estaba hablando, pero simplemente no podía creerlo. Así como tampoco podía creer que el dragón se lo estuviese contando.

—E-espera. ¿Estás diciendo que ella... que ella y tu...?

—¿Tan difícil es imaginarlo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, aunque la respuesta de su compañera no fue la que esperaba.

—¡Spike! ¡¿Cómo vas a hacerme una pregunta como esa?! —Dijo ella, casi ofendida.

—Lo siento, yo... no sabía que reaccionarías así. —Respondió apenado.

—Pues no sé como esperas que reaccione. Spike, hay cosas que un corc-... quiero decir, un dragón, debe guardarse para si mismo. Y esa es una de ellas. —Le reprochó, pero el dragón no entendía que había hecho mal en primer lugar.

—No creí que fuera algo para mantener en secreto. Bueno, supongo que muchos no lo hacen en público, pero-...

—¡¿En público?! —Lo interrumpió, aún más incrédula que antes—. ¡¿Se puede saber en qué momento has visto a alguien hacer... eso, en público?! —Preguntó, aunque realmente no deseaba saber la respuesta.

—¡A muchas parejas! De hecho, el otro día cuando Fluttershy vino a visitar a Mac-...

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírlo! —Interrumpió nuevamente. Ahora estaba segura, no quería saber la respuesta.

—Tranquila. —Intentó calmarla, y suspiró—. Cielos, no creí que un beso fuese para armar tanto alboroto. —Y aquella sola linea hizo colapsar los engranajes en el cerebro de Apple Bloom, quien lo observó perpleja.

—¿Un beso? —Preguntó, y el dragón asintió—. ¿Estabas hablando... de un beso? —Cuestionó nuevamente, mientras intentaba tragarse la ira que la invadía y no escupirla en la cara del dragón.

—Pues si, ¿de qué creíste que estaba-...? —No alcanzó a completar la pregunta cuando el peso completo de una carretilla descendió a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza, derribándolo al instante. Las manijas eran sostenidas sin demasiado problema por una agitada y enfurecida Apple Bloom parada en sus cascos traseros—. ¡Oye! ¿A qué ha venido eso? —Reclamó el dragón.

—Me sorprende que siendo semejante sabiondo no sepas como expresarte de forma de no causar confusiones. —Le reprochó mientras le quitaba la carretilla de encima.

—¿De qué creíste que estaba hablando?

—¡Eso no importa! —Exclamó, pronto cayendo en la cuenta de lo que su compañero le había contado—. Espera, acaso dijiste que... —Intentó preguntar, pero el dragón asintió antes de que llegara a hacerlo.

—Sweetie y yo... nos besamos. —Aclaró finalmente. El proceso lento y gradual por el cual la amplia sonrisa de Apple Bloom comenzó a formarse alertó al dragón, que no tuvo dudas con respecto a lo que estaba a punto de suceder—. Tranquila, no grites. ¡No-grites! —Habló en voz baja y apretando los dientes, viendo que su joven amiga estaba a punto de reventar en festejos, pero gracias a las princesas, esto no llegó a suceder.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se disculpó en voz baja, pero la alegría que sentía en ese instante no se había desvanecido, y esto lo dejaba ver perfectamente su expresión—. Es que ustedes... oh, cielos. ¡No podría estar más feliz! —Incapaz de contenerse, abrazó al dragón fuertemente. Aquel abrazo le robó el poco aire que habitaba en sus pulmones, pero para su suerte la poni terrestre lo liberó al poco tiempo—. ¿Eso significa que ya son pareja? —Preguntó, y la expresión del dragón pasó a una de duda.

—No tengo idea.

—¿Eh? —Apple Bloom creyó no haber escuchado bien, pero al considerar que de quien estaba hablando era Spike, decidió preguntar nuevamente—. ¿Cómo que "no tengo idea"? Ustedes hablaron de eso, ¿verdad? —Preguntó. Un silencio total por parte de su interlocutor—. Hablaron sobre eso, ¿verdad? —Insistió, ligeramente más seria.

—Estábamos algo ocupados para hacerlo. —Respondió con gracia, pero su compañera no aceptó el "chiste".

—Eso no es excusa. —Dijo con seriedad, y el dragón captó el rumbo que la conversación probablemente estaba a punto de tomar—. Spike, ¿tú amas a Sweetie? —Cuestionó ella, tomando desprevenido a su compañero.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Replicó, extrañado.

—Escucha Spike, eres mi amigo tanto como lo es ella. Los tres nos criamos juntos, y es por eso que necesito preguntártelo. Si bien no sé que es exactamente lo que sentirá ella, no quiero que salga lastimada.

—No voy a lastimarla, y lo sabes.

—No tiene que ser intencional.

—Nunca haría nada que pudiese lastimarla, puedo asegurártelo.

—No necesito que me lo asegures, pero si que cuides de ella. Como dije, no sé que es lo que sentirá Sweetie, pero me gustaría saber que tu estas seguro de lo que sientes por ella si van a dar el siguiente paso.

—¿El siguiente paso?

—Estar juntos. —Aclaró—. Si uno de ustedes no siente lo mismo por el otro, saldrán lastimados. Y como amiga que soy de los dos, no quiero que eso suceda. —Continuó la potra. El dragón tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras de Apple Bloom, sobretodo porque nunca la había oído hablar tan seriamente en toda su vida.

—Te lo tomas muy en serio. —Intentó sonreír, pero la granjera no cambió su expresión.

—Me lo tomo como lo que es. Es por eso que solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿Amas a Sweetie Belle? —Preguntó con una mirada preocupada—. ¿La amas en verdad? ¿O solo estás jugando con ella?

—Nunca le haría eso. Ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo. —Respondió casi ofendido.

—¿Entonces? —Inquirió nuevamente. El dragón deseaba decir que la amaba, quería hacerlo. Pero ahora las dudas habían regresado, y ya no estaba seguro de su respuesta. Básicamente, no estaba seguro de nada con respecto a lo que sucedía en su cabeza, ni en su corazón.

—No lo sé. —Dejó escapar mientras lentamente se dejaba caer sentado junto al poste—. La verdad es que... no sé que es lo que siento. Creo saber lo que es, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió con Rarity... simplemente ya no estoy seguro. No estoy seguro si realmente sé lo que es el amor. —Reveló finalmente. La potra, al ver a su amigo dragón tan afligido, no dudó en sentarse a su lado, palmeando su espalda fuertemente con objeto de darle ánimos.

—Oye, tranquilo. No es para tanto... —Dijo ella, intentando recuperar su típico tono alegre, pero el estado del dragón no cambió ante esas palabras, y sabía que en parte aquello era su responsabilidad—. Bueno, tampoco es para poco pero... tu me entiendes. Quiero decir, tu y Sweetie fueron muy cercanos desde niños, y ahora son más cercanos que antes. Creo que es... normal que se tengan cariño el uno al otro, pero no sabría decir si es amor o no. Creo que eso es algo que tienen que descubrir ustedes mismos. —Explicó con una sonrisa, y la sombra de duda en el rostro del dragón desapareció brevemente.

—Pero, ¿qué sucederá ahora? Quiero decir, ¿cómo seguiremos de ahora en adelante? —Preguntó, nuevamente dubitativo.

—Eso es algo que tendrás que hablar con ella, no conmigo. —Sonrió la potra, y el dragón le correspondió.

—Bien. —Aceptó—. Esta misma tarde, cuando regrese de la academia... hablaré con ella. —Concluyó, y la yegua asintió sonriente. Pasaron unos pocos pocos segundos de silencio luego de aquellas palabras cuando el dragón decidió sacarse una duda que le había estado picando en los últimos minutos—. ¿De verdad te gustan las yeguas? —Preguntó con duda. El rubor en las mejillas de Apple Bloom semejó al de una roja manzana fácilmente.

—¡Estaba nerviosa! —Se excusó—. Creí que te estabas confesando, y... no quería rechazarte. —Explicó, apenada.

—Esto... estabas rechazándome cuando dijiste todo eso, ¿Sabias? Y también dijiste que no era yo, sino tú. ¿Qué clase de poni usa esa frase a estas alturas?

—Oh, cállate. —Le dijo enfurecida, y el dragón sonrió.

En aquella sonrisa había un "gracias" implícito, uno que la granjera supo reconocer al corresponderle cuando le miró de nueva cuenta, y ambos chocaron casco y garra con confidencia, la confidencia de dos buenos amigos que siempre estarían allí el uno para el otro.

* * *

Dos horas después, el viejo ferrocarril se detuvo en una vieja estación en donde la primavera parecía haberse retrasado. Las princesas, que no se habían despojado de su disfraz de civiles en toda la mañana, bajaron del primer vagón cargando con sus alforjas, siendo las únicas en descender allí, y encontrándose paradas frente a un viejo letrero que rezaba "Hollow Shades".

Era la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle visitaba ese lugar y se sorprendió al notar que, aún en semejante época del año, las ramas de los árboles en las cercanías se encontraban completamente carentes de hojas. Y no solo eso, sino que también el cielo sobre ellas se notaba tormentoso, algo interesante dado que veinte minutos antes había gozado del resplandor del sol. La razón radicaba en la particularidad del pueblo.

Mil años atrás, Nightmare Moon había preparado allí a su ejercito para la batalla contra su hermana mayor y la guardia solar, y sus poderes malignos se de alguna manera se habían aferrado a aquella tierra, modificando el clima al punto en que los pegasos eran incapaces de controlarlo, lo cual también sucedería en el bosque Everfree tiempo después.

Para cuando el tren partió rumbo a Canterlot, las dos ya estaban descendiendo por la escalerilla de la estación con aspecto abandonado, tomando el camino que llevaba al pueblo. Aún así, aquel no era el lugar al cual pensaban dirigirse. Por eso, luego de internarse en la galería de árboles, debieron tomar el desvío que señalaba el mapa que Rosewood Broke les había otorgado, tomando un camino apenas delimitado a lo largo de casi un kilómetro, encontrándose en un bosque con un ambiente muy similar al del Everfree.

—¿Usted cree que Moonlight siga viviendo aquí? —Preguntó Twilight, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

—Probablemente no, pero así como en Manehattan, seguramente quien viva allí ahora pueda darnos una pista de su paradero. Así también, si la casa está desocupada, quizá se haya dejado algo que nos sirva de pista para saber a donde se fue.

—Creo que la segunda opción es más probable. Quiero decir, ¿quién querría vivir aquí? Este lugar es tenebroso.

—Seguramente alguien que deseaba estar aislado.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo la señora Broke. —Comentó la alicornio lavanda, preocupada—. ¿Cree que los símbolos de los que hablaba, sean los mismos que estaban tallados en las paredes de la mansión bajo la montaña?

—Es posible, pero no hay forma de saberlo.

—¿Y por qué razón la autora los escribiría? O más bien, ¿en donde los aprendió? —Continuó, y se detuvo al haber tenido una revelación—. ¿Qué tal si estaba intentando lo mismo que la princesa Ameria?

—Es algo que he estado considerando. —Comentó Celestia, preocupada—. A lo largo de los años, ha habido una gran cantidad de ponis que intentaron lograr un hechizo de esta naturaleza no solo con objeto de traer a la vida a un ser querido que había partido al otro mundo, sino también con objeto de conseguir la vida eterna. Tengo la impresión de que Moonlight iba por el segundo objetivo.

—¿Cree que lo haya conseguido?

—No, a menos que se haya especializado en las artes arcanas con ese objetivo.

—¿Y qué tal si eso fue lo que vino a hacer aquí? —Inquirió ella—. Por lo que sabemos, Moonlight partió poco después de publicar "La Leyenda de la Rosa Eterna", hace treinta años. Es suficiente tiempo como para aprender nuevos hechizos.

—O para lograr solo uno. —Añadió Celestia, y un silencio se formó mientras las dos consideraban las implicaciones en aquel pensamiento.

—De una forma u otra, tenemos que hallarla. Es la única que puede responder a nuestras preguntas, y llevarnos hasta la poni enmascarada. —Dijo Twilight, en el preciso momento en que salieron a un claro del bosque, encontrándose con su destino.

A menos de doscientos metros de la barrera de maleza que habían atravesado se levantaba una vieja estructura que antaño parecía haber sido una suerte de cabaña de dos pisos, con paredes de madera cubiertas de musgo y un descuidado tejado, el cual denotaba haber sido desgastado por el agua de lluvia durante demasiado tiempo. Algunas de las ventanas se notaban resquebrajadas, también cubiertas de polvo por dentro, lo cual impedía avistar el interior. La maleza se había hecho con una gran parte del exterior de la antigua vivienda, y ahora daba el aspecto de una perfecta casa embrujada.

Ante este pensamiento, Twilight negó con vehemencia. Ya no era una potrilla como para tener miedo de lugares como aquel, y eso sin mencionar que se encontraba en compañía de una deidad. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, no tenía razones para temer a nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de su resolución cuando oyó truenos a lo lejos. Relámpagos iluminaron el cielo, y la lluvia no se hizo esperar. Y así, la lluvia no tardó en dar paso a un chaparrón, pero para entonces la princesa de la armonía y la deidad del sol ya se encontraban resguardadas en el porche de la antigua cabaña, con las tablas que conformaban el piso crujiendo bajo sus cascos.

—Justo a tiempo. —Comentó Celestia con un nuevo asomo de optimismo, antes de voltearse y tocar a la puerta con sus cascos. El sonido resonó a lo largo del interior de la morada con un eco brutal y, tal y como esperó desde ese momento, ningún poni vino a recibirlas—. Parece que no hay nadie en casa.

—Supongo que en verdad se había mudado a otro lugar. —Respondió Twilight, mientras Celestia abría la puerta con delicadeza—. ¿Qué está...?

—No tiene caso que nos quedemos esperando aquí afuera. Tenemos que averiguar lo que podamos sobre Moonlight Sonata y la Rosa Eterna, y estoy segura de que encontraremos algo aquí. —Razonó Celestia, antes de entrar.

Twilight estuvo a punto de replicar el hecho de que, por más que la cabaña luciera abandonada, no era correcto entrar de aquella manera. Luego reparó en el hecho de que la noche anterior había asaltado el archivo de una prestigiosa editorial y, sin decir otra palabra, cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Lo primero que percibió fue un fuerte olor a humedad que invadía el ambiente, y luego reparó en lo que se había convertido el recibimiento mientras Celestia avanzaba a paso lento en la estancia. El empapelado de las paredes aparecía rasgado, pútrido y, en su mayor parte, cubierto por plantas salvajes que habían hecho de aquel su hogar, dándole a la habitación un aire más desolado.

Del mobiliario no quedaba más que montones de madera podrida y cubierta de musgo, y algunas enredaderas dejaban caer sus raíces aéreas en las vigas superiores del techo, también recorriendo las paredes y una buena parte del suelo. A simple vista, era fácil considerar que nadie había estado allí durante al menos la última década.

Twilight estuvo a punto de sugerir que se separasen para buscar más rápidamente, pero al recordar el relato por parte de Spike sobre los sucesos que habían acontecido días atrás, aquella idea perdió fuerza mientras se adelantaba a la princesa.

—Será mejor que comprobemos las habitaciones. —Sugirió la mayor.

—Estoy justo detrás. —Avisó la menor, siguiéndole el paso.

La primera elección fue la puerta a la izquierda de la escalera que llevaba al primer piso, pero algo la bloqueaba desde el otro lado. Haciendo uso de su magia, la deidad fue capaz de retirar la puerta misma fácilmente, y encontró en el interior un pequeño comedor con cocina incluida, todo cubierto por la misma maleza. Era obvio a simple vista que allí no encontrarían nada útil.

Una vez descartada aquella opción, decidieron pasar a la puerta junto a la escalera, la cual les dio acceso a una habitación llena de cajas. Al comprobar una de ellas, encontraron una excesiva cantidad de libros. Esto no hizo más que provocar la felicidad de la alicornio menor, felicidad que se perdió cuando, al comprobar los tomos con más detenimiento, encontró que la humedad prácticamente había acabado con ellos. Ninguno de los que tomó resultaban legibles, y pronto partió de la habitación con un gran dolor en su corazón.

El resto de la planta baja estaba prácticamente en las mismas condiciones, y cualquier pista que los hubiera llevado hasta la ubicación de Moonlight Sonata se había perdido entre musgo y madera podrida. A causa de ello, siguiendo la última luz de esperanza que les quedaba, subieron al primer piso dirigiéndose a la única puerta que había, mientras oían al diluvio exterior arremeter con fuerza contra aquel viejo y desdichado techo.

Al entrar en la estancia, hallaron con sorpresa el primer y probablemente único lugar de la casa que no se había visto degradado hasta el extremo. El lugar resultaba en un dormitorio sin mucho lujo. Una cama improvisada en una esquina, un escritorio de dos cajones a su lado, un librero cerca de la ventana, y un armario justo al lado, todo cubierto por el musgo y algunas enredaderas que habían encontrado su camino hasta allí, pero sin lugar a dudas era la habitación mejor conservada en aquella cabaña abandonada.

Celestia se acercó a la ventana y observó el diluvio ganar fuerza poco a poco mientras que Twilight se disponía a investigar. El solo ver los cobertores de la cama le producía alergia, y no quería ni siquiera imaginar que aroma podrían tener a estas alturas, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia el armario rápidamente. Al abrirlo, encontró ropa de abrigo que de seguro la autora utilizó en su momento para resguardarse del frío en aquella casa. Sin interés en ello, cerró el armario y se aproximó al escritorio. Siendo que la parte superior estaba completamente despejada, se dispuso a rebuscar en los cajones, en los cuales no encontró más que polvo acumulado.

—Parece que venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo. —Dijo Twilight, pero Celestia no pareció escucharla. Seguía mirando por la ventana—. Si había una pista que nos pudiese llevar hasta la autora, de seguro se perdió hace mucho tiempo. —Continuó al aproximarse, pero la deidad no respondió—. ¿Princesa?

—Hay algo allí afuera. —Comentó, y Twilight sintió un escalofrío.

—¿De qué está hablando, princesa? —Preguntó, no sabiendo si realmente quería conocer la respuesta.

—Hay algo allá afuera, y nos está vigilando. —Continuó, sin cambiar su porte ni voltear hacia su alumna—. Al principio creí que había sido mi imaginación, pero ahora estoy segura. Estuvo vigilándonos prácticamente desde que bajamos del tren.

—¿Qué es, exactamente?

—No lo sé, no se ha dejado ver. Pero puedo sentir su presencia, y está muy cerca, aunque no sé que tanto.

—¿Qué... qué hacemos?

—No estoy segura de qué intenciones tenga, pero no podemos bajar la guardia. Y si algo llegara a pasar, debes estar lista para luchar. ¿Entiendes? —Preguntó la deidad sin voltear hacia ella, y Twilight asintió—. De acuerdo, entonces... vamos a salir, y veamos como actúa nuestro invitado. —Explicó ella, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el recibimiento nuevamente, seguida por su compañera.

Cruzando el umbral de la puerta, la alicornio blanca descendió las escaleras con imperturbable tranquilidad, seguida por su no tan segura compañera. Sin dejar de prestar atención a su alrededor, la princesa siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, esperando ser capaz de ver algún rastro en el exterior de su particular compañía, mientras se dirigían a la puerta que salía de aquella cabaña.

Quizá fue el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo, quizá fue la escasa luz dentro del recibimiento, o quizá fue el hecho de que la princesa simplemente estaba más atenta a los avistamientos laterales, por lo que simplemente no reparó en la posibilidad de uno aéreo hasta el último momento.

Para cuando levantó la vista, una figura oscura descendió sobre ella a toda velocidad, y un objeto largo y rectangular que levitaba golpeó a Celestia con una fuerza brutal en el costado, arrancándole el aire del cuerpo y derribándola al instante. La deidad se vio asolada por un agudo dolor seguido de aquel golpe, siendo incapaz de incorporarse momentáneamente.

—¡Celestia! —Gritó Twilight.

Un segundo después la unicornio enmascarada tocó el suelo, separando el objeto rectangular en siete partes mediante su magia y cargó contra una Twilight que no había alcanzado a reaccionar a tiempo, quedando contra la pared con dos de los siete objetos contra su cuello.

Al resplandor de un nuevo relámpago, por primera vez la alicornio disfrazada pudo ver lo que en realidad eran: cuchillas. Aquellos objetos delgados, largos y negros poseían un filo de sierra intimidante, y ahora la princesa de la armonía permanecía contra la pared sobre sus dos cascos, bajo la mirada atenta de aquellos ojos azules, ojos que desconocía, aquellos de los cuales solo había oído hablar, aquellos que sabía... pertenecían a la unicornio que había herido a su pupila, y casi matado a su hermano menor.

El campo de energía expansivo fue instantáneo, y la unicornio enmascarada no lo vio venir. La fuerza del mismo la hizo desprenderse de tres de sus siete cuchillas, pero recuperó la compostura mientras aún levitaba el resto de ellas a sus espaldas, listas para ser utilizadas a la menor oportunidad, mientras que Twilight se alejaba de la pared a paso lento, su cuerno iluminado y listo para atacar, sin apartar la mirada de su enemiga.

—¿Cómo supieron de este lugar? —Preguntó con una voz casi mecánica.

Twilight no respondió. El interior de su ser bullía con ira, pero intentó apaciguar la misma al tiempo que consideraba un plan para encarar a semejante enemigo. Tampoco podía actuar impulsivamente y simplemente atacarla con todo su repertorio de hechizos dado que su adversario era veloz, muy veloz, y podría aprovechar cualquier apertura para cargar contra ella en un ataque mortal. Todo esto sin mencionar que Celestia ahora permanecía inconsciente a causa del anterior ataque, por lo cual no podía contar con ella de momento.

—Fue por esos chiquillos, ¿no es así? —Preguntó, y la sangre de Twilight se heló de repente.

¿Acaso se refería a su hermano y a su alumna? ¿Acaso sabía que seguían con vida? Pensó mientras aquella criatura conectaba las cuatro cuchillas desde los extremos a modo de cruz, preparándose para atacar.

—No volveré a cometer los mismos errores con ustedes. —Concluyó en el instante en que el suelo bajo sus cascos se iluminó con un aura dorada y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las tablas podridas se levantaron para formar una perfecta celda.

La unicornio dirigió las cuchillas que levitaba con su magia azul para cortar las tablas iluminadas por aquella aura dorada, pero el ataque rebotó. La madera podrida ahora poseía la resistencia del diamante.

—Nosotras tampoco. —Dijo Celestia mientras se incorporaba, sorprendiendo a su compañera. ¿Acaso había fingido estar inconsciente, esperando que la unicornio se descuidara? Si así era, su plan había salido a pedir de boca.

Todos los intentos de la unicornio enmascarada por escapar resultaron inútiles, incluyendo la teletransportación, y pronto se resignó cuando sus captoras se aproximaron a la jaula. En su mirada no había sentimiento alguno; no había odio, ni furia, ni desesperación. Aquellos profundos ojos azules permanecieron fijos sobre las dos princesas en todo momento, gélidos como el hielo mismo.

—Tenemos varias preguntas, y tú vas a responder a cada una de ellas. —Declaró Celestia. Afuera, la tormenta no se había detenido en ningún momento, y por un instante el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo fue lo único que las ponis presentes pudieron oír.

* * *

_Probablemente se me haya ido la mano, ¿pero saben qué? Me gusta como quedó todo. Y si, lo sé, muchos querían ver como seguían las cosas con Spike y Sweetie luego de lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero parece que van a tener que esperar hasta la próxima. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

_Pasando a otro punto, quiero aprovechar para agradecer una vez más a todos por los mensajes que me dejan. En serio, no se dan una idea de lo feliz que me hace el leerlos en cada actualización._

_Y también, principalmente, quiero agradecer al puto de Argen (Martín Cirillo / argent1n0) por ayudarme con la corrección del capítulo, y de muchos otros antes de este. ¡Sos groso man! ¡Sabelo!_

_Y así, sin más que decir, me despido atentamente._

_¡Hasta la vista! ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	15. Claro de luna - Parte 2

_Capítulo 15 – Claro de luna, segunda parte_

Aún podía sentir en su cuello el frío transmitido por el metal de aquellas sierras. La alicornio nunca había imaginado que alguna vez podría llegar a temer por su vida como lo hizo en aquel momento, pues no le era difícil darse cuenta de que aquella enemiga estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de borrarla del mapa. Pero para suerte de las princesas, la misma había cometido el terrible error de confiarse, de dar aquella pelea por ganada sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

Por un breve momento, el sonido de la lluvia contra aquel descuidado techo de madera fue lo único que las ponis en el interior de la cabaña pudieron oír, cuando un nuevo relámpago iluminó la estancia, seguido por un potente trueno. Aquel destello iluminó la máscara con terminación en pico de la poni aprisionada, la unicornio de manto blanco cuyos ojos azules permanecieron clavados en sus captoras en todo momento, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

De pronto, el cuerpo de la unicornio blanca fuera de la jaula resplandeció al tiempo que su tamaño aumentaba. Cuando dejó de brillar, su marca había pasado de ser una margarita a un sol, y su larga melena, ahora de tres colores, ondulaba majestuosamente. Quien ahora reconocía como una de las gobernantes de Equestria le dedicaba una fría mirada, mientras que la compañera de aquella se desprendía de su gabardina y su peluca, extendiendo sus acalambradas alas, siendo esta nada más y nada menos que la princesa de la armonía.

—Yo empezaré. —Intervino Twilight, dando un paso al frente—. ¿Por qué atacaste al dragón y a la unicornio en la mansión bajo la montaña? —Inquirió, intentando contener la ira que bullía en su interior. Pero la prisionera no se inmutó, ni tampoco respondió.

—Te recomiendo que empieces a responder a nuestras preguntas, si no quieres que las cosas se tornen aún más difíciles para ti. —Sugirió Celestia, al tiempo que el aura mágica que cubría la jaula hacía crujir la madera, comprimiéndola, y reduciendo el tamaño de la celda. Twilight se sorprendió, pues no esperaba un actuar así por parte de su antigua mentora.

—Esas son palabras mayores, Celestia. No te atreverías a lastimar a uno de los ponis que habitan tu reino aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. —Dijo finalmente, pero la deidad respondió sin cambiar su tono.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero no estamos hablando de mi vida aquí, sino de la de mis súbditos, a quienes tú has puesto en peligro. Y si no empiezas a cooperar con nosotras, me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas. —Declaró mientras el espacio de la jaula se reducía aún más. La enmascarada supo entonces que la deidad no estaba jugando con ella; Celestia estaba dispuesta a comprimir su cuerpo hasta el final si no le daba lo que quería—. Ahora contesta a la pregunta que te hicieron. —Continuó, y la cautiva cerró sus ojos.

—No fue nada personal. —Comenzó—. Se estaban acercando mucho a información que lo es incumbía, y me vi obligada a tomar la única opción posible para que esa información no escapara de aquella mansión. Es tan simple como eso. —Dijo fríamente, y por un instante la alicornio lavanda no dio crédito de aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué llegar a ese punto? ¿Por qué intentar resolver las cosas de una manera semejante? —Cuestionó la alicornio blanca con seriedad.

—Porque hay secretos de los ponis ordinarios no deberían conocer. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Celestia. —Respondió secamente, y Twilight se adelantó nuevamente.

—¿Acaso... acaso tu eres Moonlight Sonata? —Inquirió Twilight. La enmascarada ni siquiera abrió los ojos antes de responder.

—Jamás he escuchado ese nombre en mi vida. —Respondió sin cambiar su tono.

—Moonlight Sonata, la poni a la que pertenecía este lugar. No es casualidad que la buscáramos a ella para llegar a ti, y tú te hayas presentado antes.

—El mundo está lleno de casualidades, Twilight Sparkle. Yo solo estaba viviendo aquí. Que me hayan encontrado en este lugar es una mera coincidencia.

—Eso es una mentira. —Renegó ella—. Hemos visto la habitación de arriba, y nadie la ha usado en años. No hay forma de que... —De pronto, una revelación tomó lugar en la mente de Twilight, y todo tuvo sentido—. A menos que supieras que vendríamos. —Dijo ella, ganándose la atención de Celestia.

Recordó las palabras de Rosewood Broke, quien les había proporcionado la localización exacta de la cabaña abandonada. Solo ella y su nieta sabían que las alicornios estarían allí en el transcurso de aquella mañana.

—Esa anciana... fue quien le advirtió. —Concluyó finalmente, dirigiéndose a la deidad.

—Esas dos eran las únicas que lo sabían. —Convino Celestia por lo bajo, y Twilight dio un paso al frente.

—¡Contesta! ¿Qué relación tienes con Rosewood Broke y Green Spring?

—No sé de quienes están hablando.

—Sí, lo sabes. ¿De qué otra forma sabrías que estaríamos aquí el día de hoy? Alguna de ellas debió advertirte, no hay duda de eso. —Retrucó seriamente.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Celestia, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Que quién soy? —Devolvió la pregunta, soltando una pequeña risa. Fue casi imperceptible, pero Twilight notó que su voz se distorsionó por un breve momento, como si otra poni aparte de ella dijera las mismas palabras por lo bajo—. Solo soy una guardiana, alguien a quien le encargaron una importante misión, una por la cual llevará su vida al límite de ser necesario.

—¿Y cuál es esa misión?

—Proteger.

—¿"Proteger" qué? —Inquirió la deidad, pero no hubo respuesta. La jaula se comprimió un poco más, pero la yegua no se inmutó—. ¡Habla!

—A este reino. —Dijo finalmente—. Mi existencia está destinada a ello, y será mejor que ustedes princesas dejen de interponerse en mi camino. Lo único que están logrando es empeorar las cosas.

—Quítate esa máscara, ¡ahora! —Ordenó Twilight, exasperada por sus palabras.

—La identidad que guarda esta máscara debería ser la última de tus preocupaciones, princesa de la armonía. Hay cosas mucho más serias sucediendo a tu alrededor, empezando por tu compañero dragón. —La alicornio se quedó sin habla. ¿De qué estaba hablando?—. Pude sentirlo en ese momento: oscuridad... la oscuridad que guardaba en su interior hizo que mi pelaje se erizara. Si eres tan inteligente como dicen, te desharás de él antes de que se vuelva un problema mayor, tanto para ti como para los ponis a su alrededor. —Celestia estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Twilight se adelantó.

—¡Cállate! —Se enfureció ella—. ¡Nadie habla así de mi Spike! ¡Nadie! —De pronto fue también la magia de la alicornio lavanda la que envolvió la jaula, comprimiendo el espacio aún más. En poco tiempo, la jaula entera colapsaría sobre el cuerpo de la cautiva—. ¡Quítate esa máscara! ¡Ahora!

—Mucho me temo que eso no va a ser posible. —Dijo ella, abriendo los ojos finalmente.

Por un breve instante, Twilight notó que el color de ojos de la unicornio había cambiado dando paso a un verde claro, justo antes de que el aura mágica que cubría la cruz junto a ella se tornara color verde fuerte. La cuchilla combinada partió a la mitad la celda de madera mágica en un rápido corte, y apenas después la enmascarada creó un campo de energía expansivo, arrasando con la jaula que la mantenía cautiva, y sonrió mientras el color de sus ojos y aura regresaba a la normalidad.

La repulsión dañó la estructura de la cabaña y empujó a las princesas contra la pared, pero estas se apartaron al instante cuando el arma combinada de su enemiga se clavó entre medio de ellas, y mientras que la enmascarada recuperaba su cruz mediante su magia, Twilight levitó las tres cuchillas restantes del suelo para lanzar una de ellas a su compañera. Ahora sabía que las necesitarían si lo que pretendían era contrarrestar efectivamente los ataques de su adversaria. Fue gracias a ello que Celestia logró bloquear la cruz de la unicornio justo después, debiendo emplear una fuerza mayor a la esperada para resistir el empuje de su enemiga.

—La hora de la plática terminó. —Declaró la unicornio cuando hizo retroceder a la deidad con un nuevo golpe, separando su cruz en cuatro cuchillas y empleando dos de ellas para detener el ataque de Twilight a su derecha, que estaba haciendo uso del par que había conservado—. Cuidado con esas armas, princesa. Podrías lastimarte. —Le advirtió con tono ácido, apartando a la alicornio de un solo golpe sin dificultad alguna.

La alicornio lavanda alcanzó a bloquear el estoque dirigido contra su pecho protegiéndose con ambas cuchillas, pero la fuerza de este impacto la envió contra la pared, golpeando fuertemente contra la misma. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo una unicornio común y corriente podía poseer semejante poder para lograr algo así?

En ese instante, Celestia debió ser realmente veloz para contrarrestar los rápidos ataques de las cuatro cuchillas enemigas al mismo tiempo, empleando para ello solo una. Era de esperarse que fuera incapaz de bloquear todos y cada uno, y por causa de ello varias cortadas fueron generándose a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero a la deidad no le importaba. Su carne se regeneraría de una forma u otra, pero quedaría fuera de combate durante valiosos segundos si recibía una herida demasiado grave, y dado que debía proteger a su compañera, aquel era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr.

Mientras se incorporaba, Twilight admiró brevemente la batalla que se libraba frente a ella, incapaz de creer que su enemiga fuese capaz de mantener un combate semejante con una deidad, tanto que Celestia apenas alcanzaba a seguir el movimiento de sus armas. Y así, por un instante, todo tuvo sentido. Aquel poder, sus ojos, la razón de su máscara, todo.

No había duda alguna; aquella poni era nada más y nada menos que Moonlight Sonata, la escritora que tiempo atrás había plasmado en papel la historia de la Rosa Eterna. Aquella poni que ahora debería de tener la edad de la abuela Smith, pero que se movía con la destreza y gracia de una yegua joven, ahora combatía hábilmente contra la deidad del sol.

Era brutalmente obvio que, en el tiempo que había desaparecido, la autora había logrado su objetivo: había conseguido la inmortalidad, y aparte de ello, un increíble poder, un poder que le permitía ponerse a la altura de una deidad como lo era la princesa Celestia. También era obvio que Rosewood Broke les había mentido: nunca había dejado de estar en contacto con aquella "vieja cabeza de piña", pues de otra forma ella nunca se hubiera enterado de que dos "reporteras" llegarían a esa cabaña esa misma mañana, en busca de la autora.

—Las dos sabemos que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Celestia. —Comenzó a decir, sin cesar en sus ataques—. Cualquier herida que te inflija, eventualmente sanará. Y por mi parte, tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que atender, mucho más importantes que esta pelea sin sentido. —Intentó realizar un corte vertical al creer haber hallado una apertura, pero la alicornio desvió el ataque sin dificultad.

—Tal y cómo dijiste, esta pelea no tiene sentido, pues mis heridas sanarán. ¡Es por eso que no tienes oportunidad de ganar!

Twilight cargó contra la unicornio blanca a toda velocidad, y en el instante en que su ataque fue bloqueado por dos de las cuchillas de la enmascarada, Celestia desvió las armas restantes con dos impactos seguidos de la suya, rompiendo así la defensa de su adversaria y dirigiendo su arma en un estoque limpio contra ella. De no haber sido porque la unicornio alcanzó a alejarse lo suficiente en aquel preciso instante, la cuchilla la habría atravesado.

Apenas se había apartado de las princesas cuando expuso el lanza-garfios de su casco, trepando a una de las vigas del techo rápidamente en un intento por escapar a su alcance. No tuvo tiempo de actuar en consecuencia cuando sus dos enemigas dispararon sus cuernos contra ella, los dos hechizos combinándose y resultando en un aura roja que la inmovilizó por completo en la viga sobre la cual se encontraba.

—Será mejor que dejes de resistirte, ya que no tienes oportunidad contra nosotras. Te llevaremos a Canterlot te guste o no, y nos dirás todo lo que sabes con respecto a la Rosa Eterna. —Dijo Celestia, levitando varias tablas sueltas de la cabaña con su magia, disponiéndose a crear aquella jaula nuevamente alrededor de su objetivo, pero la cautiva no dejó de resistirse en ningún momento. No permitiría que la capturaran tan fácilmente.

—Deja de retorcerte, ningún poni puede escapar de un hechizo de inmovilización combinado como est-... —Decía Twilight, al momento en que el color de aura y ojos de su enemiga cambió nuevamente. El aura verde se expandió desde su cuerno al resto de su cuerpo bajo el hechizo de las princesas, deshaciéndolo en un estallido de energía.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight ante aquella escena, mientras que Celestia dirigía las tablas contra ella rápidamente, dispuesta a encerrarla de una forma u otra. Pero la enmascarada se escabulló fácilmente haciendo uso del lanza-garfios para pasar de una columna a otra al tiempo que Celestia se lanzaba en picada contra ella, y el ataque de su cuchilla fue bloqueado fácilmente por su enemiga.

—Lo siento Celestia, pero como ya dije... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo. —Rechazó su ataque justo después, apuntando el lanza-garfios en dirección a la ventana. Atravesó el cristal, se sujetó de uno de los árboles en el exterior y salió disparada en el instante en que Twilight se lanzó en vuelo contra ella, con Celestia a sus espaldas.

Las princesas no perdieron tiempo en seguirle el paso a través del bosque en uno de los vuelos más veloces que habían logrado en sus vidas, mientras seguían la dirección que la unicornio había tomado en medio de la tormenta. Los truenos y relámpagos, aparte del fuerte diluvio, dificultaban en sobremanera la persecución y rastreo de su enemiga, pero ni Twilight y Celestia podían dejarla escapar. No después de todo lo que había hecho, ni de lo que Twilight sabía, podía llegar a hacer.

Volaron a través de aquella tormenta y el bosque llegó a su fin, saliendo a un campo abierto y sin la más mínima pista de su enemiga. Con la idea de que la enmascarada se había ocultado en el frondoso bosque, se internaron allí durante horas de búsqueda, sin éxito. Moonlight Sonata había logrado escapar.

—¡Maldición! —Gritó Twilight cuando regresaron a la cabaña, completamente empapadas, y sin pista de su mortal enemiga—. ¡¿Cómo es que pude dejarla ir?! Ella... ¡ella lastimó a Spike! ¿Cómo pude...? —Twilight se dejó caer, exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente, pero Celestia no encontró palabras para consolarla. Ella también había fallado.

—No podemos detenernos ahora, Twilight. Tu también te has dado cuenta: esa poni ya sabía que Spike y Sweetie Belle seguían con vida. —La alicornio lavanda levantó la vista repentinamente ante aquellas palabras, con las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos. Refregó los mismos al tiempo que la llama de la ira en su interior resultaba avivada nuevamente.

—No va a arriesgarse a nada si sabe que pueden capturarla, de eso estoy segura. Por eso nos atacó aquí; pensó que éramos dos pobres periodistas desprotegidas, y no dudó en atacarnos. Maldita cobarde... —Dijo mientras Celestia reparaba en el suelo a la luz de un nuevo relámpago.

—Mira esto. —Señaló la deidad a su compañera. Twilight encontró, iluminado por el resplandor del cuerno de la princesa del sol, un irregular rastro de sangre que se dirigía a la ventana—. Tal parece que no salió ilesa de nuestro combate.

—¿Cree que haya dejado un rastro en el exterior? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—No, de seguro alcanzó a tratar su herida mientras la perseguíamos. Es una unicornio lo suficientemente habilidosa para ello. Y aunque no fuera así, la lluvia ya ha de haber borrado cualquier rastro que hubiera quedado. Pero esto nos da una pista bastante importante con respecto a nuestra adversaria.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no es inmortal. —Dijo al llevar un casco a su pecho, en el punto exacto en donde había resultado herida momentos antes—. Los seres inmortales... no sangran nunca.

—Eso significa que Moonlight Sonata no consiguió su objetivo. —Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Celestia se volteó hacia ella con una mirada inquisitiva—. Estoy segura de que se trata de ella. Quizá no haya conseguido la inmortalidad, pero de alguna forma obtuvo un gran poder.

—Pero Moonlight Sonata debería ya ser una anciana para este momento. Esa era una yegua joven, o al menos aparentaba serlo. —Replicó la deidad con duda.

—No sé bien que es lo que habrá hecho, pero si sé que no hará nada bueno si la dejamos libre. Tenemos que idear un plan para capturarla. —Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Es obvio que no volverá a este lugar.

—Tenemos que regresar con Rosewood Broke y Green Spring ahora. Son la única pista que tenemos.

—Si Moonlight Sonata de verdad está relacionada con ellas, es obvio que les advertirá de alguna forma que no acabó con nosotras aquí. Si fuera ella, ir con ellas sería mi primer prioridad. —Advirtió Twilight.

—Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. —La deidad se volteó hacia la puerta, disponiéndose a partir—. No hay tiempo para esperar el tren, iremos volando hasta Manehattan ahora mismo. —Concluyó finalmente, y su compañera asintió sin dudar.

* * *

En ese momento, Sweetie Belle se encontraba ya en la cafetería de la academia, almorzando un sándwich de margaritas en compañía de Aquamarine. Si bien en el último tiempo solía reunirse con Rumble en Canterlot Song para esas horas, esta vez no se sentía con ánimos de ello, dado todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, y todo lo que aún pasaba en su cabeza.

Lo que había sucedido en el tren le había traído una felicidad cuya existencia nunca hubiese imaginado, una felicidad abrazadora que la llenaba y la hacía sentir completa, pero que en una menor medida también la preocupaba. Más allá de que no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de aquel beso, el mismo había traído aparejadas muchas dudas con respecto a su relación con el dragón.

Ella nunca había estado enamorada, pero desde pequeña estuvo convencida de que se daría cuenta cuando eso sucediera. No fue así; los sentimientos que guardaba por Spike no habían surgido de la noche a la mañana, pues sabía que habían estado allí durante mucho tiempo, y le costaba deducir que tanto.

Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no había sido más que una confirmación de lo que ella sentía, sentimientos que nunca antes había sabido definir. Spike había estado a su lado desde que era una potranca, ayudándole siempre que podía, soportando sus repentinos cambios de humor, y salvándola de las pésimas ideas que se le ocurrían para conseguir su marca en compañía de sus amigas. Lo viera por donde lo viera, el dragón siempre había estado ahí, apoyándola. Pero una pregunta no dejaba de rondar su cabeza...

¿Acaso Spike se sentía de la misma forma con ella?

Dudaba que así fuera. No quería creerlo, pero en un momento había llegado a considerar que el dragón solo la había besado porque le recordaba a su hermana mayor, por quién él probablemente aún tenía sentimientos. Aquel pensamiento la hería más de lo que ella hubiera querido admitir y a causa de ello se esforzaba por alejarlo, pero por más que lo intentara, en algún rincón de su mente, allí estaba. O en el mejor de los casos, que solo la hubiera besado porque le atraía físicamente.

Lo que ella sentía por el dragón iba más allá de lo físico, y le dolía pensar que aquel sentimiento solo fuera en una sola dirección. La noche anterior habían llegado hasta su casa sin siquiera hablar del tema, como si todo lo que había sucedido en el tren hubiera sido de lo más natural, aún cuando ambos sabían que no lo era. Sus pensamientos habían dado vueltas a aquello durante toda la noche y toda la mañana de ese mismo día, y simplemente ya no sabía cómo encarar la situación. Quería hablar con Spike, necesitaba saber qué era lo que él pensaba, que era lo que él sentía por ella, y su mente no iba a estar tranquila hasta que obtuviera una respuesta.

Aquel día evitó ir a Canterlot Song a razón de que tanto Rumble como Scarlet habrían notado inmediatamente que algo andaba mal con ella, y no tenía deseos de dar explicaciones al respecto. Esto era diferente con Aquamarine, ya que ella no era una poni tan "perceptiva", por lo que nunca notaría que hasta entonces Sweetie realmente no había escuchado una sola palabra sobre la historia de su paseo con Strike por Vanhoover el fin de semana.

—¡Y las montañas, Sweetie! Santo cielo, lo peor fue que olvidé llevar la cámara. Me hubiera gustado que vieras... ¿Sweetie? ¿Ocurre algo? —O tal vez no era tan poco perceptiva como ella creía.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó, saliendo de aquel trance—. Lo siento, estaba distraída. ¿Qué era lo que decías?

—Que Vanhoover tiene hermosos paisajes, y que me hubiera gustado que tu también los vieras. —Completó, luego manteniéndole la mirada mientras intentaba descifrar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su querida amiga—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Cosas. —Respondió con media sonrisa.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —Intentó profundizar, pero Sweetie bajó ligeramente la mirada por unos instantes. Aquello extrañó a la poni terrestre, que estuvo a punto de inquirir nuevamente cuando la unicornio frente a ella habló de repente.

—Aqua... ¿cómo fue tu primer beso con Strike? —Preguntó con cierta duda.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Devolvió ella, sonriendo divertida. Sweetie se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que simplemente era una duda que le había surgido en el momento, aunque su amiga bien sabía que no era así—. Bueno... fue hace unos meses, al salir de la academia. Fuimos a pasear por el parque, y cuando estábamos jugando... me mordió.

—¿Te mordió? —Preguntó, extrañada.

—En el hombro. Luego... yo también lo mordí, cerca del cuello. El me mordió en el cuello, yo en su mejilla, y al final, él me mordió el labio. Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos besándonos. Fue... algo muy lindo. —Apenas cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sonrojándose cuando notó la expresión de Sweetie, entre la diversión y la ternura—. Lo siento, me fui por un segundo. ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

—Solo tenía curiosidad. —Intentó disimular—. ¿Y ustedes... seguían siendo amigos en ese momento? —Intentó nuevamente. Aquamarine comenzó a entender a dónde se dirigía aquel carruaje, y le sonrió divertida.

—¿Sucedió algo con Rumble de lo que no estoy enterada? —Inquirió al arquear una ceja, pero lejos de recibir la respuesta nerviosa que esperaba por parte de su interlocutora, Sweetie apenas pareció notarlo.

—No. No, para nada. Yo solo... —Fue interrumpida por su compañera.

—Está bien, está bien, no tienes que explicarte. —Respondió comprensiva—. Y... bueno, creo que podría decirse que éramos como amigos. Nos gustábamos, pero ninguno se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso hasta ese momento. Solo... sucedió.

—Y... —La siguiente pregunta era crucial, una de las cuales había dado vueltas en su cabeza la mayor parte de la noche—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo querías de... de otra forma?

—¿De qué lo amaba? —Le sonrió. Aún sabiendo que era lo que quería preguntar, aquella palabra se antojaba muy grande para Sweetie en aquel momento. Algo concreto, algo definitivo, algo que cerraba el círculo. No se atrevería a usar una palabra como aquella sin antes despejar las dudas en su cabeza—. Bueno... creo que de alguna forma ya lo sabía. Lo sentía, mejor dicho. —Le sonrió, y Sweetie le mantuvo la mirada, deseosa de saber más—. El sentir que puedes ser tu mismo con alguien más que te acepta tal y como eres, sentir que puedes compartir cualquier cosa, estar juntos... es algo mágico. Sentía todo eso desde mucho antes de que nos besáramos, si es lo que estás preguntando. —Continuó divertida—. Pero ese beso... de alguna forma nos confirmó algo que nosotros ya sabíamos hace mucho.

—Ya veo...

—¿Vas a contarme? —Cuestionó, ya impaciente—. Sé guardar un secreto, ¿sabes?

—No es nada, solo... tenía curiosidad. —Fingió al sonreír.

—De acuerdo, si tu lo dices... —Se encogió de hombros, bebiendo de su refresco mientras que la unicornio mordía sin ánimos el sándwich frente a ella—. Por cierto, este sábado es la gran noche. ¿No es así? —Preguntó su compañera, con un nuevo asomo de entusiasmo.

"_Rayos..."_ —La unicornio lo había olvidado por completo.

—Así es... uh, no puedo esperar. —Intentó decir alegremente, pero la velocidad de su dicción daba un mensaje completamente distinto.

—¿En verdad? No te ves tan animada.

—¿Eh? ¡No! No, claro que estoy animada. Es solo que...

No entendía como las cosas habían cambiado de la noche a la mañana, literalmente. Hasta el día anterior se encontraba impaciente, pues el sábado en la noche iría a la discoteca Electric Unicorn en compañía de Rumble, pero ahora la idea ya no le resultaba tan atractiva. Estaba confundida, y una sola noche en vela no había sido suficiente para ordenar sus ideas. ¿Qué haría? ¿Saldría con Rumble de igual manera el sábado en la noche? ¿Qué pensaría Spike?

"_¿Qué pensaría? Después de todo somos... nosotros somos..."_

La palabra "amigos" ya ni siquiera llegaba a formarse en su mente, siendo esta reemplazada por un vacío que le provocaba una terrible confusión. Luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, luego de la noche anterior, ¿acaso podían decir que seguían siendo amigos? ¿Qué eran ahora entonces, sino? ¿Pareja? No, para empezar no se sentía como si lo fueran. Frente a sus ojos, su relación se encontraba en un extraño limbo, uno en el cual nunca hubiera imaginado verla. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas notó la mirada de Aquamarine posada sobre ella. Había dejado su respuesta por la mitad.

—...no lo sé, Aqua. Han sido días... muy extraños, y la verdad no sé muy bien en donde estoy parada.

—Si necesitas consejo, estoy disponible.

—Lo sé, gracias. —Le sonrió agradecida.

—No hay problema. Entonces, ¿qué tal te fue en el examen de psicología social? —Intentó desviar el tema, sabiendo que era lo que su amiga en verdad necesitaba—. Cielos, ¿para qué pregunto? Es obvio que-...

—Pésimo.

—¿Eh? —Creyó haber escuchado mal, pero la expresión de Sweetie le confirmaba que no había sido así—. ¿En verdad?

—No estaba muy concentrada que digamos, no creo que haya aprobado.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Es un examen con recuperatorio, así que tendrás otra oportunidad. Tranquila. —Intentó calmarla, cuando alguien se detuvo junto a su mesa. La última poni con la que Sweetie hubiera querido tratar aquel día.

—¿Acaso te fue mal en el examen? Oh, qué pena. —Comentó con soberbia Silver Spoon. Sweetie Belle bajó la mirada a su plato, no deseando responder. Sabía que si lo hacía, diría algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría después.

—No es un buen momento, Silver Spoon. —Advirtió Aqua por lo bajo, al notar la mirada de su amiga unicornio.

—Está bien, no todos nacen con una buena capacidad para aprender. Sabes... siempre habrá un espacio para ti debajo de algún puente, estoy segura. —Dijo al sentarse junto a ella, rodeándola por el lomo con su pata en un gesto que a simple vista parecía amistoso pero, obviamente, no lo era.

—Te doy cinco segundos para que me quites los cascos de encima. —Cortó gélidamente, sorprendiendo a las presentes. Aqua nunca la había visto así, pero Silver no se dejó intimidar por aquella advertencia.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar? Oh, pobre Stinky Belle. ¿Sabes? Ser malo no es para tanto.

—Lo estoy diciendo en serio.

—Silver Spoon, en verdad no es un buen momento.

—No te preocupes, luego estaré contigo. —Respondió la poni gris, y al ver en los ojos de Sweetie, Aqua notó que la paciencia de la unicornio estaba alcanzando un límite, y negó con la cabeza con vehemencia cuando leyó en su mirada lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso no acabaría bien, pero la importancia de la unicornio con respecto a ello decrecía a cada momento. Incluso varios de los ponis en las mesas alrededor se habían volteado hacia ellas, notando la tensión creciente.

"_Un campo expansivo haría el trabajo, no volvería a molestar. Pero también..."_ —Si decidía hacer lo que estaba considerando, había una gran probabilidad de que la expulsaran, y Silver Spoon probablemente no tendría mayores problemas. No podía permitir eso, debería ser más discreta para evitar aquel desenlace.

Tan distraída estaba la poni terrestre que no notó el momento en que el cuerno de Sweetie se iluminó, activando su magia para girar dos de los tornillos inferiores de la silla de Silver Spoon. El resultado fue el esperado: una de las patas de la silla se salió de lugar y la poni cayó en el camino, momento en que un semental tropezó con ella, y el contenido de su bandeja se derramó sobre la abusadora, quien no daba fe de lo que había ocurrido.

Lo mismo ocurría con Sweetie, quien no daba fe de lo que ella misma había provocado. Un asomo de arrepentimiento amenazó con invadir su consciencia, pero al recordar que aquella poni la había molestado prácticamente desde que había entrado en la academia ayudó a eliminar aquella culpa de su sistema.

—Ten más cuidado al sentarte, algunos bancos están defectuosos. —Dijo con gélida voz, devolviendo su atención a su plato, mientras que Aqua admiraba boquiabierta la escena frente a ella.

—Ugh, ¡lo hiciste a propósito! —Se incorporó furiosa, con los restos de ensalada poblando su melena.

—Yo no hice nada, todos aquí lo vieron. —Respondió seriamente, y la furia de la poni terrestre alcanzó el límite.

—¡Maldita perdedora! —Gritó al lanzarse sobre ella, tirándola de la silla y tomándola por los hombros—. ¡Me las pagaras! —Gritó al impactarla contra el suelo con fuerza.

—¡Silver Spoon! ¡Suéltala! —Exclamó Aqua, intentando alejar a la poni de su amiga.

—¡Chicas, deténganse! —El semental dueño de la bandeja se apresuró a intentar separarlas, recibiendo un golpe en el hocico por parte de Silver que le hizo retroceder, y dedicando un codazo a la poni terrestre mientras que Sweetie intentaba alejarla con sus cascos.

—¡Paren con esto! —Suplicó Aqua mientras más ponis se acercaban a la escena, sin otras intenciones más que disfrutar del espectáculo. Y en ese momento, Sweetie Belle se teletransportó a la espalda de Silver Spoon, derribándola e inmovilizándola.

—¡No... vas a... volver... a molestarme! —Exclamó la unicornio mientras mantenía fuertemente el brazo de su enemiga contra su espalda.

—¡O-blígame! —Devolvió furiosa la poni gris, cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe, y un semental de manto naranja y melena marrón corta entró acompañado de dos yeguas jóvenes.

—¡Señorita Belle! —Vociferó el semental al contemplar la escena. Al levantar la vista, la unicornio blanca descubrió que quien le había gritado no era nadie más que su profesor de canto. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

* * *

El despacho del rector había sido territorio desconocido hasta aquel día. La habitación exponía una bella decoración en tonos marrones, varios cuadros en las paredes, y dos lámparas de pie que actualmente no estaban encendidas, dado que la estancia era iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba a través de las viejas cortinas que cubrían el ventanal que daba al patio.

Sweetie Belle mantenía la mirada baja mientras el señor Sand Arrow, un poni de cristal de manto marrón y melena gris, revisaba el papeleo en su escritorio con seriedad, y solo levantó la vista para ver el reloj; ya eran más de las dos de la tarde. Y de repente, la puerta se abrió, y una unicornio de manto blanco y melena índigo que vestía un elegante traje azul de diseñador con sombrero incluido se hizo presente, captando la atención de la alumna y el rector.

—Vine apenas me enteré. —Dijo ella, y su mirada y la de Sweetie se cruzaron antes de que la menor mirara al frente nuevamente. Había esperado ver enojo en los ojos de su hermana, pero en cambio solo se veía preocupada.

—Por favor tome asiento, señorita Rarity. —Dijo el semental con seriedad al señalar la silla junto a Sweetie, y la unicornio mayor obedeció—. En primer lugar quiero dejarle en claro que esta institución se precia de ser una de las más respetables no solo de Canterlot, sino de toda Equestria. Muchos jóvenes vienen aquí desde distintos puntos del reino, de lunes a viernes, llegando a hacer viajes de incluso tres horas, solo para estudiar aquí. Little Nightingale siempre ha tenido el honor de educar a muchos de los mejores artistas de cuyos talentos goza tanto nuestro reino, como el resto del mundo. Le digo esto porque, si comprende el peso que tiene esta academia en el ámbito artístico, probablemente se dé una idea del peso que un incidente como el de hoy tiene en un lugar como este. ¿No es así?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? —Preguntó Rarity, aún confusa.

—Su hermana atacó a una compañera de la academia. La inmovilizó y lastimó su pata delantera.

—¡Ella me atacó primero! —Intentó defenderse.

—Baje la voz en mi presencia, señorita Belle. —Advirtió el rector con una voz gruesa y amenazante, tanto que Sweetie debió bajar la mirada nuevamente—. Varios de los presentes dicen que fue usted quien inició el conflicto.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó la yegua junto a ella. Si se lo hubiera dicho con enojo, de seguro habría sido más fácil, pero la decepción en los ojos de su hermana mayor no tardó en volverse insoportable.

—Ella estaba provocándome... y usé mi magia para desatornillar la pata de su silla. —Admitió finalmente.

—Es consciente de que su compañera podría haberse lastimado gravemente a causa de ello, ¿no es así? —Intentó razonar con la potra, quien guardó silencio en respuesta—. Por suerte para todos eso no sucedió, pero como puede ver, señorita Rarity, esto no es una simple pelea de niños. Ya he hablado con los padres de Silver Spoon, a quien se le aplicará la sanción correspondiente. Misma sanción que se le aplicará a su hermana menor.

—¿Qué clase de sanción?

—Será suspendida de clases por tiempo indefinido, hasta nuevo aviso. —Aquellas palabras golpearon a Sweetie con una fuerza abrumadora. Aquello no podía estar pasando realmente.

—¿Suspendida? —Se escandalizó la unicornio, apresurándose a objetar—. Señor Arrow, conozco bien a mi hermana, y sé que ella nunca haría algo así en una situación normal. También estoy segura de que Silver Spoon le ha dado otra versión, podría apostarlo, pero mi hermana no es una potra violenta. Silver solía molestarla cuando eran niñas, y le digo que eso no ha cambiado al día de hoy. Lo sé porque la vi hacerlo hace algunas semanas cuando pasé a visitar a Sweetie en la hora del almuerzo. —La unicornio menor no sabía si su hermana realmente la había visto, pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, no estaría mintiendo.

—Entonces debería haber venido a mi cuando iniciaron los conflictos aquí. La violencia física no es una respuesta adecuada, ni aquí, ni en ningún otro lado.

—No estoy justificando eso. —Aclaró—. Pero mi hermana menor ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente, y el tener a una potra molestándola de esa forma no ayuda en lo más mínimo. Puedo decir con seguridad que Sweetie no volverá a meterse en un problema así, así que por favor, le pido que le dé otra oportunidad. —Suplicó la modista, pero la expresión del rector daba a entender que no daría marcha atrás con sus palabras. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Lo siento señorita Rarity, entiendo su posición, pero no puedo hacerlo. Las reglas de esta institución son muy estrictas con respecto al comportamiento de sus estudiantes, y se debe aplicar la sanción necesaria cuando uno de ellos rompe las reglas.

—¿No hay otra forma de que-...?

—Temo que no. Le sugiero que hable con su hermana y el resto de su familia con respecto a este... asunto, y a las consecuencias que conllevó el mismo. Espero y recuerde esto el día en que regrese, señorita Belle. —Dijo con seriedad mirando a la menor, quien asintió lentamente sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó la modista con tristeza.

—Eso es todo... por ahora, pueden retirarse.

* * *

La puerta de la casa en 487 Hayway St. se abrió de repente, y las dos alicornios disfrazadas entraron en el recibimiento sin esperar una invitación. Una vez habían volado hasta Manehattan habían decidido recorrer las calles con la misma apariencia que habían utilizado en la mañana, dirigiéndose a la casa de la anciana que les había proporcionado las indicaciones que llevarían a su encuentro con la poni enmascarada. El escenario que encontraron allí no les sorprendió tanto como uno hubiera imaginado.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Iluminando la estancia con su cuerno, descubrieron que no restaba allí nada más aparte del mobiliario. Las mesas y estantes que en la mañana hubieran estado decoradas con toda clase de objetos ahora se encontraban completamente vacías. El lugar estaba desierto.

—Revisa el primer piso, yo comprobaré este. —Indicó Celestia. Twilight asintió y subió las escaleras sin mediar otra palabra.

Celestia se dirigió al living en el cual habían bebido té en la mañana, en compañía de Rosewood Broke. En la mesa frente a los sillones incluso habían quedado las marcas de las tazas, pero aquella era la única prueba de que el lugar había sido habitado unas horas atrás.

Los cuadros en las paredes, al igual que el decorado de los estantes, parecían haberse esfumado en el aire. En la cocina la alacena se había vaciado, la vajilla había desaparecido, y todo había sido desconectado. Celestia no necesitó revisar los demás cuartos para saber que Rosewood y Spring se habían fugado luego de ser advertidas por la poni enmascarada. Pues claro, ahora eran básicamente enemigas de la corona, al haber complotado con aquella unicornio para la destrucción de dos princesas de Equestria.

—No queda nada, las habitaciones están vacías. —Dijo Twilight al bajar.

—Nos llevan varias horas de ventaja. Ahora mismo, podrían estar en cualquier parte. No las encontraremos por nuestra cuenta.

—¿Por nuestra cuenta? —Inquirió Twilight.

—Luna y yo perdimos la capacidad de observar el mundo libremente cuando obtuvimos una forma física, pero sé de alguien que no tendría problemas para hacerlo. Por lo que sé, hoy tomaría el té con tu amiga Fluttershy. ¿No es así? —La alicornio lavanda asintió rápidamente, al comprender de quien estaba hablando la deidad—. Bien, creo que es un buen momento para ir a visitarles.


	16. El primer paso

_Capítulo 16 – El primer paso_

El sol resplandecía sobre el parque central de Canterlot aquella preciosa tarde de primavera, la cual era disfrutada tanto por los ponis adultos como por los más pequeños quienes aprovechaban el amplio espacio verde para jugar y corretear pues, siendo que la mayor parte de los habitantes de la ciudad vivía en departamentos con un espacio abierto muy reducido, aquel era un gusto que no podían darse cuando querían tal y como si lo hacían los habitantes de pueblos como Ponyville. Allí, dos hermanas unicornio se encontraban descansando en una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol, con la intención de despejarse de la situación por la que habían pasado no mucho tiempo atrás.

Luego de la reunión con el señor Arrow, la hermana mayor había propuesto ir al parque para respirar un poco de aire fresco, y la menor sólo respondió con un leve asentimiento lo cual, dada la situación, fue suficiente para la otra. Habían estado allí sentadas durante casi diez minutos en silencio, sólo contemplando el paisaje. Rarity esperaba que fuera Sweetie Belle quien abriera la conversación y le hablara de lo que había sucedido, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sus esperanzas se perdían un poco más.

Por el otro lado, la amargura que sentía Sweetie Belle era la peor que hubiera sufrido en toda su vida, pues nunca había imaginado que algún día podrían, básicamente, echarla de la academia, pero lo peor era la respuesta de su hermana mayor ante ese terrible percance. Si se hubiera enfurecido y le hubiera gritado, probablemente habría sido algo mucho más simple de manejar, pues habría sido fácil responderle con el mismo enojo y encerrarse en si misma; pero no fue así. La decepción que notó en sus ojos cuando cruzaron miradas en aquella oficina dolieron en su alma, y la vergüenza que ahora sentía a causa de ello le hacía preguntarse si alguna vez su hermana mayor volvería a verla como antaño.

La unicornio menor volvió sobre aquel instante una y otra vez, mientras intentaba responderse a si misma... ¿por qué? Si sabía lo que le deparaba si la atrapaban, si sabía lo que sucedería si respondía a aquellas provocaciones con violencia, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se había permitido caer presa de esas emociones, dejando que la dominaran? La respuesta más fácil era que simplemente no estaba atravesando el momento más estable de su vida. Después de todo, había estado a punto de morir varios días atrás y su agresora aún rondaba libre en las calles, pero eso no era todo.

Hacía varias semanas que fantaseaba con enfrentarse a la molesta poni gris, aquella que había oscurecido sus días durante su niñez, aquella que no perdía ocasión para provocarla, para molestarla, para herirla. En el fondo, solo quería provocarle una mínima parte del dolor que ella le había causado, aún si era a costa de que la expulsaran. Aquel era el pensamiento que cegó su mente durante aquel instante, cuando la potra gris se sentó junto a ella, y desde ese momento fue incapaz de alejarlo. Para entonces, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Pero ahora, el peso de esa decisión recaía sobre ella con una fuerza devastadora, y solo entonces comprendió las implicaciones que su actuar había tenido, y que tendría en un futuro cercano. Ahora solo deseaba escapar, correr, y esconderse en donde nadie más pudiera encontrarla. Estaba aterrada, pues nunca había sentido algo así en su vida. Su mundo estaba envuelto en tinieblas y ella estaba paralizada, de pie frente a un futuro incierto.

—Sweetie... —La voz de la yegua mayor la sacó de sus pensamientos, y la potra se volteó hacia ella con una mirada indiferente, intentando esconder sus emociones—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Preguntó con una expresión preocupada.

—En que la odiaba. —Respondió, con absoluta sinceridad—. En que la odiaba, y quería herirla, tanto como ella me había herido. —Dijo al bajar la mirada.

—La violencia nunca resuelve nada, Sweetie. Tan solo mira lo que te ha hecho. Te han suspendido por causa de eso. —Intentó hablarle con una voz dulce y calmada, pero aquel tono no llegó a la potra.

—No tienes que recordármelo. —Respondió con amargura.

—Tengo que, porque soy tu hermana mayor. —Intentó sonreírle—. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero una vez tuve tu edad. Escucha, sé por lo que estás-...

—¡No, no lo sabes! —Gritó en un arranque de ira—. ¡Ni tú, ni nadie! ¡Nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando, ni por lo que he pasado! ¡Estas últimas semanas no han sido más que terribles! ¡Y ni siquiera puedo...!

Sweetie Belle era incapaz de continuar por causa del nudo en su garganta. La potra sentía que estaba a punto de reventar, y no sabía a donde dirigir las emociones que la agobiaban. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que dirigirlas a alguien que solo estaba intentando apoyarla era lo peor que podía llegar a hacer, pues sabía que no tardaría mucho en lamentarlo, y no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así entre ella y Rarity. La apreciaba demasiado como para permitir algo así.

—Lo... lo siento. —Se disculpó con una voz quebradiza al bajar la mirada, a punto de romper en llanto. Su hermana se incorporó de la banca y, sin decir otra palabra, la abrazó con fuerza. Aquel gesto desconcertó a Sweetie en un principio, pero no tardó en dejarse llevar por la calidez en el abrazo de su ser querido.

—Todo estará bien. —Le dijo la yegua con un tono de voz aún más cálido y Sweetie Belle, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír, pues eran las tres palabras que su corazón necesitaba escuchar en aquel preciso instante.

—Hice algo terrible. —Dejó escapar—. No hay vuelta atrás de eso.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, y no puede remediarse. Pero puedes dejar que eso te hunda, o puedes hacer un esfuerzo y salir adelante. —Aconsejó la mayor.

—No sé si podré salir adelante después de haber pisoteado mi propio futuro por una riña. No me tomarán en serio después de esto. —Sus ánimos decayeron nuevamente al considerarlo.

—Tendrás que esforzarte el doble para que lo hagan. —Sonrió la unicornio.

—Nada me asegura que me admitirán de nuevo en la academia. El rector dijo "hasta nuevo aviso", pero es probable que ese aviso nunca llegue. —Replicó Sweetie, falta de esperanzas.

—Esperemos lo mejor, entonces. —Cerró los ojos sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

—¿De verdad crees que todo estará bien?

—Estoy segura de que todo se solucionará. Pero si quieres que así sea, tendrás que poner de tu parte.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió, relajando su cuerpo y dejando descansar la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana—. Gracias Rarity.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? Soy tu hermana mayor, es mi trabajo darte ánimos cuando los necesites. —Rió ella.

—Doy las gracias porque eres la mejor hermana que hubiera podido pedir. —Dijo sinceramente, y la mayor no pudo evitar emocionarse ante sus palabras.

—Oh... anda, vas a hacerme... —Comenzó a decir, pero ya era tarde, pues las lágrimas ya estaban bajando por las mejillas de la modista, mientras abrazaba a la menor con más fuerza.

—Hermana... no puedo... respirar. —Alcanzó a decir entrecordatamente.

—Lo siento. —Dijo sin dejar de llorar, pero en ningún momento aflojó su agarre, y a Sweetie no le quedó otra opción más que quedarse ahí, feliz entre los brazos de su querida hermana, feliz de saber que había alguien que nunca le faltaría, alguien con quien siempre podría contar.

Unos minutos después, las dos unicornios se habían sentado en la banca nuevamente, recuperando en parte la normalidad de su día mientras conversaban amenamente, y ninguna tenía pensado desaprovechar aquella ocasión.

Después de todo, hacía meses que no se reunían a platicar de esa forma dados el trabajo de la mayor y los estudios de la menor. Y cuando se veían en las reuniones familiares simplemente no era lo mismo, pues estaban en presencia de sus padres y del mismo Fancy. No era que le molestara, pero rara vez podían tener una conversación de chicas como aquella.

—Entonces, ¿tu nueva empleada te sigue dando problemas? —Preguntó Sweetie, divertida.

—En parte, a decir verdad. —Suspiró la mayor— Trabaja bien, pone mucho empeño en sus labores, pero es demasiado impuntual y a veces no se lo toma en serio.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella al respecto?

—Lo hice, pero no creo que haga mucha diferencia. Debería ser más estricta, lo sé, pero esa chica tiene otro trabajo aparte del de la boutique, y por cómo se ve al llegar puedo asegurarte de que no está durmiendo lo suficiente. —Comentó la unicornio, algo preocupada.

—Dos trabajos... cielos, no puedo imaginarlo. —Sonrió la potra.

—Exacto, y eso sin contar que también está a cargo de un familiar mayor. Si fuera alguien más no tendría problemas para ponerme firme, pero ella en verdad se está esforzando mucho.

—De verdad la aprecias, ¿no es así?

—Creo que sería más acertado decir que... la respeto. No cualquiera llega a hacer lo que ella. —Dijo Rarity, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. No era difícil ver que la modista realmente estimaba a su asistente.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió la menor—. Por cierto, llegaste bastante rápido. —Comentó, y la mayor la miró extrañada—. A la academia, quiero decir. Cuando el asistente del rector fue a buscarte creí que pasarías un buen rato buscando el atuendo adecuado para ir. Sin ofender.

—No me ofende, después de todo lo habría hecho. —Soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Pero no hubo necesidad esta vez, pues ya estaba arreglada, y el asistente me encontró justo cuando estaba regresando a casa.

—¿Saliste temprano del trabajo? —Preguntó con curiosidad, y por alguna razón su hermana dudó mucho antes de contestar.

—No exactamente. —Respondió sonriente—. Es... complicado. Más adelante te lo contaré.

—¿Qué? Vamos, ¡no es justo! —Se exasperó la potra—. Anda, dime.

—No lo sé...

—Por favor. —Se arrimó a ella, mirándola con ojos suplicantes—. ¿Si?

—Pequeña diablilla. —Rarity rió por lo bajo ante aquel truco tan bajo del cual su hermana hacía uso cuando buscaba sonsacarle alguna información—. De acuerdo, te lo contaré. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? —Preguntó impaciente.

—Que no debes contárselo a nadie. Ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a Fancy, ni a Twilight, ni a Spike, ni-...

—¡Ya entendí! No se lo contaré a nadie. —Interrumpió la menor exasperada, y su hermana sonrió con ojos cerrados—. Cielos...

—Tenía que estar segura.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó, y Rarity se acercó a ella para hablarle con un tono confidente.

—De acuerdo, fui al doctor y-... —Apenas había empezado cuando la energía y entusiasmo de la menor tomaron partido.

—¡¿Acaso estás e-...?! —Habiendo anticipado la reacción de Sweetie, Rarity le tapó el hocico con su casco derecho.

—Dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie, y estuviste a punto de gritarlo a todos en el parque. —Respondió con voz tranquila.

—Lo siento, no pude contenerme. —Se apresuró a disculparse, sólo para darse cuenta de la razón por la cual la mayor había impedido que lo dijera. Había dado en el clavo—. Espera, ¿entonces...?

—Así es. —Respondió, con una sonrisa que apenas alcanzaba a expresar la felicidad que sentía en aquel instante.

—No... no puedo creerlo. —Soltó Sweetie, con los ojos muy abiertos, y una emoción abrazadora llevándose todo lo malo que había en su mente. Sólo una cosa importaba ahora—. ¡Voy a ser tía! —Susurró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, intentando contenerse—. ¿Cómo le pondrás si es potrillo? ¿Y si es potrilla? ¿Puedo ir a cuidarlo cuando salgas a trabajar? ¿Puedo enseñarle magia? ¿Podremos ir a pasear juntos? ¿Podemos-...?

—Creo que es un poco pronto para hablar de todo eso, ¿no crees? —Interrumpió la mayor—. Pero recuerda, no sé lo digas a nadie. Aún no he encontrado la forma más adecuada de darle la sorpresa a Fancy, o a nuestros padres, así que quiero que guardes el secreto hasta entonces. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Voy a ser tía. ¡Voy a ser tía! —Susurró, ahogando el grito.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —Respondió Rarity, segura de que su hermana podría cumplir con aquel pedido.

* * *

El reloj de pared marcó las cuatro de la tarde en la bella cabaña cercana al bosque Everfree, la cual albergaba sin discriminar a criaturas tanto grandes como pequeñas, bajo el cuidado de una amable pegaso amarilla. Todos los que allí vivían compartían el espacio en paz y armonía, a excepción de dos de ellos: un blanco y pequeño conejo con muy mal genio, y un draconequus, una criatura con cabeza de poni y un cuerpo compuesto por partes de diversos animales, una deidad milenaria que tiempo atrás se había enfrentado a las princesas del día y la noche, habiendo estado a punto de sumir al mundo en el mismísimo caos.

Ahora, el primero intentaba por todos los medios sacar a la deidad de su sillón favorito, habiendo gastado todas sus energías en empujarlo sin ningún éxito. El draconequus, por su parte, ignoraba la existencia del conejo mientras comía las páginas de un periódico a medida que las leía, pues se había aburrido de fastidiar al roedor varios minutos atrás. Y así el conejo blanco finalmente tiró la toalla, disponiéndose a sentarse en compañía de sus congéneres a varios metros de distancia del sillón, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Ya está listo? —Preguntó la deidad, impaciente.

—¡En un momento! —Respondió una alegre voz.

—Por cierto, permíteme decir que me encanta lo que has hecho con este lugar últimamente. La mesa ratona, las nuevas casas para aves... —Dijo mientras examinaba la sala con la mirada—. ¿Acaso esta alfombra es nueva? —Levitó el grueso y afelpado tejido junto al sillón hacia él.

—¡Si! Fue un pequeño regalo de Big Mac. —Aclaró ella.

La sola mención del semental le traía un fuerte disgusto al draconequus, quien sentía alergia por aquel poni que no hacía más que robarle tiempo con su preciada Fluttershy. De hecho, no pudo evitar estornudar por causa del polvo de la alfombra, y aquel estornudo logró dotar de vida al afelpado, que se dispuso a huir por la puerta abierta mientras ladraba.

No dispuesto a molestar a su anfitriona, el draconequus vestido de vaquero lazó a la escurridiza criatura rápidamente, trayéndola con él y colocando la mesa ratona encima de ella, justo antes de que la amable pegaso entrara en la sala con una cargada bandeja en sus cascos, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Todo listo! —Anunció felizmente.

—¡Fluttershy! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! —Dijo la deidad cruzada de piernas y vestida de gala, con un elegante bastón y monóculo incluidos, en un intento por actuar con normalidad.

La alfombra movió una de sus esquinas, pero el draconequus colocó rápidamente su pata sobre ella sin dejar de sonreír. La pegaso amarilla puso la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona, revelando una pequeña tetera, dos tazas vacías, un pequeño bote de azúcar con una cuchara, y un gran plato de galletas.

—Lamento la demora. —Se disculpó al sentarse junto a él, algo apenada.

—Oh Fluttershy, por favor. No sería caballeroso de mi parte si no aguardara por una bella dama como tú. —Respondió educadamente, y la pegaso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Bueno... estuve practicando pastelería con Pinkie, y... creo que aprendí bien. Espero te gusten las galletas con pasas. —Dijo alegremente mientras dejaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesa.

—¡Mis favoritas! —Dijo un draconequus con cabeza de pasa, aún vestido de gala—. Oh Fluttershy, no te hubieras molestado. —Agradeció, apresurándose a probar una. No era difícil para la pegaso saber que realmente las estaba disfrutando—. ¡De-li-cio-sas! Uh, ¿esto cuenta como canibalismo? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—No, claro que no. —Fue incapaz de contener la risa mientras su amigo empujaba hacia adentro la pasa gigante sobre su cuello, luego sacando su propia cabeza hacia afuera, levitando una taza de té junto a él mientras tomaba en su pata dos galletas más—. Por cierto, ¿has hablado con la princesa Celestia últimamente?

—¿Celestia? —Respondió escandalizado—. Oh cielos, no. Cada vez que voy a visitarla tiene alguna tarea para darme. ¡Soy el dios del caos, no el chico de los recados! —Negó con la cabeza mientras ponía té en su azúcar y revolvía con su cola—. Aún así, me invita deliciosos pasteles cuando voy, pero eso no lo compensa realmente.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pidió? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Oh, solo pequeñeces sin importancia. "Discord, ¿podrías por favor reparar la represa de Ponyville?", "Discord, ¿serías tan amable de proteger a los embajadores de Saddle Arabia en el camino a casa?", "Discord, tienes que reparar esas brechas dimensionales. ¡El universo podría desgarrarse por completo si no lo haces!" —Imitaba pobremente la voz de Celestia, haciendo uso de un títere de calcetín de baja calidad—. Bla, bla, bla. Desearía que le pidiera todas esas cosillas a Twilight, la sa-be-lo-to-do. —Dijo con desprecio fingido al final, uno que Fluttershy supo detectar y dejar pasar.

—De hecho, la princesa también le pide muchas cosas a Twilight.

—¿Es que no puede hacer nada por si misma?

—Creo que también debe ocuparse de gobernar el reino.

—Oh claaaaaro, se me olvidaba. Un importante trabajo cuando el mismo es atacado por sombras, demonios, y changelings. ¿Qué eso no es tan importante?

—Vamos, no seas tan duro.

—¿Duro? Fluttershy, por favor. Eso ofende a un ente gelatinoso como yo. —Dijo mientras se fundía en un espeso líquido sobre el sillón, con sus ojos y hocico flotando en el centro. La pegaso fingió apenarse a causa de ello.

—Lo siento. ¿Quieres más azúcar?

—¡Me encantaría! —Exclamó con alegría cuando alguien tocó la puerta—. ¿Esperabas a alguien?

—No realmente. ¡Un momento! —Voló hasta la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró frente a la deidad del sol, en compañía de una de sus más queridas amigas—. ¡Princesa Celestia! Twilight, que... ¿a qué debo su visita? —Sonrió la pegaso. No todos los días la princesa del sol visitaba su humilde hogar, después de todo.

—Hola Fluttershy, eh... —Comenzó a decir Twilight, sin saber como continuar, pero para su suerte Celestia se adelantó.

—Buenas tardes, querida Fluttershy. Y buenas tardes a ti también, Discord. —Saludó amablemente.

—Oh, Celestia. Justamente estábamos hablando de ti, ¿nos acompañarás a tomar el té? —Dijo al tomar una taza en sus patas, bebiendo la cerámica y colocando la infusión sola sobre la bandeja nuevamente. El líquido, sin necesidad de nada que lo contuviera, mantenía la misma forma de la taza en la cual había estado antes.

—Lo siento, pero no podré quedarme mucho tiempo. —Se disculpó con una media sonrisa—. ¿Crees que podamos hablar afuera? —Preguntó amablemente.

—Uh... —Intercalando la mirada entre ambas deidades, la pegaso sintió que estaba de sobra en su propia casa, aunque no fuera así—. No se preocupen por mi, yo... tengo que ir a alimentar a mis animalitos. Pueden hablar aquí. —Se dispuso a salir con prisa de la cabaña, pero su amiga la detuvo.

—Voy contigo, Fluttershy.

—No, esta bien Twilight. Si necesitan hablar de algo importante, yo...

—Tranquila, de paso te daré un casco con eso.

—Muchas gracias, Twi.

—Para eso están las amigas. —Dijo mientras salían, antes de voltear a Celestia y asentir con seriedad. Acto seguido, la deidad del sol cerró la puerta.

—De acuerdo, espero que tengas una buena excusa para interrumpir la hora del té. —Se quejó Discord, cruzado de brazos. Celestia se tomó un momento antes de voltearse hacia él con una seria mirada—. ¿Y bien?

—Algo terrible está sucediendo. Nuestros ponis corren peligro, y necesito de tu ayuda para salvarlos. —Reveló la deidad.

—Oh, por favor. ¡Equestria siempre está en peligro! Siempre hay alguien que quiere fastidiarlo todo, eso no es nada grave. —Volteó hacia un lado con indiferencia—. Tu alumnita y sus amigas pueden encargarse con sus preciados Elementos de la Armonía. ¿O no?

—No estamos hablando solo de Equestria, sino del mundo entero. —Aquello captó la atención del draconequus, que la observó extrañado. ¿A qué se refería?—. Algo terrible está sucediendo justo bajo nuestras narices, y necesitamos de tu ayuda para evitar lo que podría significar el fin del mundo. —La mirada y las palabras de Celestia no mentían. La última vez que había visto esa sombría mirada había sido cuando ella y su hermana lo encarcelaron, más de mil años atrás.

—Dame un resumen, algo con lo qué pueda trabajar. —Solicitó, mostrándose escéptico. Celestia cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para sintetizar correctamente la situación.

—Hace mil trescientos años, la hija del rey Phillip escapó a las montañas, donde intentó aprender por su cuenta un hechizo que rompiera las barreras de la vida para traer de la muerte a su amado. Sabemos que todo lo necesario para lograr ese hechizo está sellado con magia justo bajo la biblioteca de Ponyville, pero se necesitan tres llaves para abrir la escotilla que da acceso.

—¿Quieres que abra la escotilla? —Tronó sus garras—. ¡Senci-...!

—¡No! —Se apresuró a detenerle, e incluso el mismísimo dios del caos se sorprendió de su reacción. Celestia intentó calmarse rápidamente, pero aquella expresión de terror quedó grabada en las retinas de Discord—. Por ningún motivo podemos permitir que nadie abra la escotilla. Si el enemigo tuviera acceso a su contenido... las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Si saliera mal, el hechizo podría desatar un infierno sobre nuestro mundo. Y créeme, no es la clase de caos que podrías disfrutar. —Explicó con severidad.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas? ¿Por qué no pedir la ayuda de Twilight, como siempre? —Preguntó, realmente extrañado.

—Por que ni ella ni yo podemos hacer lo que voy a pedirte ahora. —Aspiró y exhaló profundamente, antes de continuar—. Esta mañana nos enfrentamos a la unicornio que, suponemos, pretende abrir la escotilla, pero desconocemos su verdadera identidad, así como sus verdaderas intenciones al hacerlo. Por lo que sabemos tiene dos cómplices: Rosewood Broke, y Green Spring. Hasta el día de hoy las dos vivían en una casa humilde en Manehattan, pero desaparecieron luego de tendernos una emboscada con esa unicornio.

—¿Una poni común y corriente te dio problemas? —Discord se esforzaba por ahogar sus carcajadas, sin éxito—. Celestia, haces que sea difícil respetarte. —Añadió al enjugar una lágrima, pero la expresión de la alicornio blanca permaneció seria en todo momento.

—No era una poni común y corriente, eso es lo que me preocupa. De hecho... siento que la conozco. —Cerró los ojos, meditando sus propias palabras. La sola presencia de aquella poni le había resultado familiar, pero no sabía explicar por qué—. Necesito que rastrees a esa poni, y a las otras dos. Lo único que sabemos de la enmascarada es que es una unicornio de pelaje blanco y ojos azules; es todo lo que llegamos a ver. Green Spring, por otro lado, es una unicornio de pelaje verde, melena verde oscuro con reflejos blancos y ojos esmeralda, mientras que Rosewood Broke es una unicornio anciana de pelaje carbón, melena blanca y ojos celeste claro. ¿Crees que sea suficiente para rastrearlas? —Preguntó a la deidad del caos, quien sonrió confiado mientras tronaba sus garras.

—Para nuestra amiga mascarita necesitaré un poco más de tiempo. Encontrar a las cómplices será pan comido. —Dijo mientras tomaba una de sus garras hechas de pan para luego comerla con gran entusiasmo, pero Celestia no se sorprendió ante tan desagradable espectáculo.

—Bien, empieza por lo que consideres adecuado.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, ten mucho cuidado. —Aconsejó, ahora preocupada—. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos exactamente, y no estoy segura de que tan peligrosa sea la misión que te estoy asignando ahora. Toma todas las precauciones que creas necesarias.

—Estás hablando con la deidad del caos, ¿sabes? —Preguntó divertido, arqueando una ceja, y Celestia le devolvió una sonrisa.

—A veces lo olvido. —Asintió ella—. En cualquier caso, por favor cuídate. —Dijo antes de voltearse, ya disponiéndose a partir.

—Por cierto, Celestia... —El draconequus llamó su atención, y la alicornio volteó hacia él—. La próxima vez que vengas con algo así, agradecería que al menos trajeras contigo de esos deliciosos bocados de merengue que hacen tus pasteleros. Es solo una sugerencia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. —Convino con una sonrisa.

* * *

El día ya no resultaba tan gris para la estudiante de magia quien, a pesar de lo que incurriera en la academia Little Nightingale unas pocas horas atrás, ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que nada ni nadie podría borrar. Después de todo, acababa de enterarse que en tan solo unos cuantos meses, junto a sus seres más queridos, daría la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de la familia. En su mente seguía trazando planes de todas las cosas que haría junto con su sobrina o sobrino, cómo a qué jugarían, qué le enseñaría, de cómo hablarían de todo, y se volverían los mejores amigos. Su entusiasmo no conocía límites, y ya no podía esperar a que esa criatura llegase al mundo.

Pero la realidad era que, sin importar la felicidad de la que estuviera disfrutando en ese momento, todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese entonces en el presente día aún no se había esfumado, y no lo haría en un futuro próximo. Después de todo, sus acciones habían logrado que la suspendieran en la academia por tiempo indefinido, y sus padres, para inscribirla, habían gastado una suma de dinero para nada modesta, razón por la cual quería retrasar tanto como pudiera su regreso a casa pues sabía que, de una forma u otra, debería contarles todo lo que había sucedido.

Luego de su pequeña charla en el parque, la modista había partido con destino a su lugar de trabajo, preocupada por la forma en que su asistente podría estar manejando la boutique en su ausencia, y Sweetie Belle se quedó allí sólo un rato más, para luego salir a pasear por las calles de la gran ciudad de Canterlot intentando despejar su mente, y caminar sin rumbo fijo era justo lo que necesitaba para ello.

Pero sus pasos la fueron llevando a un lugar muy conocido para ella, a un restaurante abandonado en Cymbal St. en donde había llegado a conocer mejor a un grupo de pegasos muy particular. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando, al mirar a su izquierda por casualidad, se encontró con los sucios cristales de aquellos viejos ventanales, cubiertos en su mayor parte por tablas viejas a través de las cuales alcanzó a ver la figura de Shady Daze, quien estaba parado sobre una silla en lo que antiguamente había sido el comedor, mientras trataba de colgar alguna clase de objeto en el techo. No teniendo algo mejor que hacer, y con deseos de postergar su regreso a Ponyville, decidió pasar a saludar. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando un fuerte sonido se oyó en el interior y Sweetie Belle, con gran preocupación, entró rápidamente.

—Cielos... ¡Shady! —Tosió inevitablemente cuando una gran nube de polvo alcanzó sus vías respiratorias—. ¡Shady! Shady, ¿qué sucedió?

—¿Sweetie? ¿Eres tú, chica? —Preguntó una voz en el interior de la nube de polvo que, al disiparse, dejó ver al bajista de la banda con la mitad inferior del cuerpo cubierta por los escombros que habían caído del techo, en donde ahora sólo quedaba un gran hueco—. Cielos, que gusto verte. —Le sonrió.

—¿Shady? Oh, rayos. ¿Te lastimaste? No te preocupes, enseguida te sa-... —Se disponía a socorrerlo, cuando el semental celeste de larga y alborotada melena azul extendió las patas delanteras para detenerla.

—Wow, tranquila chica. No hace falta que gastes energías. Ni las físicas, ni las mágicas. —Dijo calmadamente, y la unicornio arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

—Pero... ¿cómo te sacaré de ahí?

—El universo tiende al desorden, chica. Solo debo esperar, y así como el universo me atrapó aquí, el universo mismo me liberará. —Dijo con voz tranquila y ojos cerrados. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio mientras la unicornio decidía si quedarse ahí e intentar ayudarle o partir, antes de que Shady abriera los ojos nuevamente, desilusionado, y dirigiera su atención a la potra presente de nueva cuenta—. Bueno... tal vez sería buena idea que me echaras un casco. ¿Te molestaría...? —No terminó la pregunta cuando Sweetie giró los ojos con exasperación, iluminando su cuerno y apartando mediante levitación los escombros que el pegaso tenía encima, liberándole de su cautiverio—. ¡Gracias chica! Eres la mejor. —Exclamó felizmente al incorporarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Y cómo fue que-...?

—Quise darle al lugar un poco de lujo poniendo una bola de espejos en el techo, pero... —Respondió mientras miraba al agujero en lo que también era el suelo del segundo piso, acariciando su barbilla con el casco izquierdo—. Si, creo que esa parte estaba algo podrida.

—¿Crees? Todo este lugar se cae a pedazos, Shady. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Le reprochó, aún preocupada. Si bien no tenía heridas visibles, no descartaba la posibilidad de que el pegaso tuviera algo roto que no saltara a la vista.

—Relájate chica, estoy... —Respondía mientras examinaba sus alas, sus patas y sus costados—. Si, creo que estoy vivo y entero, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Quieres una soda? —Preguntó cuando un pedazo de concreto cayó en su cabeza, partiéndose a la mitad. La unicornio ahogó un gritó frente a ello, pero el pegaso no pareció notarlo en lo más mínimo—. ¿Qué?

—¿Estás... bien? —Preguntó con una preocupación mayor, viendo los pedazos de concreto a los lados del pegaso. Si algo así hubiera caído sobre ella, habría terminado en el hospital general de Canterlot sin duda alguna.

—Seguro, sucede que tengo la cabeza muy dura. —Sonrió el semental, golpeando su sien derecha con un casco para probar su punto—. Es lo que mi padre siempre dice. Entonces, ¿quieres una? —Preguntó con total normalidad, mientras que Sweetie se preguntaba de qué estaba hecho aquel pegaso exactamente. Considerando todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento, decidió no perder fuerzas en intentar responder a esa pregunta.

—Uh... claro, ¿por qué no? —Asintió con media sonrisa, siguiendo al pegaso a la cocina. El cuarto en efecto estaba terriblemente sucio, tal y como la primera vez que había visitado aquel restaurante, con la única adición de una pequeña nevera que Chip había conseguido a precio de oferta en una tienda a pocas calles de ahí.

—Aquí tienes. —Le lanzó una lata rápidamente, y Sweetie no perdió tiempo en abrirla con su magia y beber de ella.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la banda? —Preguntó al terminar.

—Muy bien, chica. De hecho, nos estamos preparando para presentarnos el próximo viernes. Vendrás a vernos, ¿verdad?

—Seguro, no me lo perdería por nada.

—¡Genial! Apuesto a que Rum se alegrará de oír eso. —Respondió alegremente, algo que hizo ruborizar ligeramente a Sweetie—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la academia? —Preguntó, y los ánimos de la potra cayeron al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aún así, no dejó que Shady notara esto.

—Bien, creo... uh, no tengo problemas, así que está bien. —Contestó esquivamente, con una sonrisa fingida.

—Genial, chica. —Elevó su lata con su ala, feliz por ella—. Sabes, si la academia no funciona, aún tenemos un puesto de vocalista vacante. —Bromeó él, antes de beber nuevamente.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, la oferta que el mismísimo Rumble le había hecho el día en que se habían reencontrado, luego de tantos años. Aquella oferta que la unicornio rechazó rápidamente al querer concentrar todas sus energías tanto en la academia como en sus estudios de magia. Sintió una agradable calidez al recordar aquella noche, justo antes de recordar lo que había sucedido en el presente día.

¿Qué haría ahora? Si lo veía de la manera más positiva posible, ahora podía concentrarse en sus estudios de magia con Twilight y mejorar su técnica aún más, algo no menos importante cuando la unicornio enmascarada aún estaba suelta en las calles. No sabía cuando deberían enfrentarla nuevamente, si es que llegaban a hacerlo, por lo que sería una buena idea aprovechar del tiempo libre que tendría de ahora en adelante para lograr una mejora significativa en sus hechizos. ¿Pero y luego? Era obvio que no estaría con Twilight todo el día, puesto que ella también tenía labores que atender, y a muchos pequeños aparte de ella a quienes impartir sus conocimientos.

Pero por más que ahora tuviera mucho tiempo libre no podía estar entrenando su magia todo el día, perseguida por el fantasma de la enmascarada, pues de esa forma terminaría por desgastarse física y mentalmente. No, lo que necesitaba era algo más en lo que concentrarse, algo más en qué pensar. ¿Y, por qué no, intentar ser parte de aquella banda? Si bien el comentario de Shady Daze iba en parte en broma, la oferta nunca había salido de la mesa.

—Creo... —Dudó por última vez, pero no encontró razones para no tomar aquella decisión—. Creo que podría intentarlo, ¿por qué no? —Dijo la unicornio con optimismo, y Shady la observó por sobre su lata, extrañado.

—Espera, ¿en verdad?

—Seguro, tengo algo de tiempo libre en estos días.

—Wow, eso... eso es genial chica. —Dijo el semental con una gran sonrisa. Claramente, la oferta había seguido en pie desde entonces—. Bueno... permíteme ser el primero en darte la bienvenida a Hearts &amp; Wings. —Extendió su casco derecho, el cual la unicornio chocó con gran entusiasmo, justo cuando alguien cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

—Oye, Shady. ¿Quieres explicarme qué fue lo que pasó en-...? ¿Sweetie? —Se sorprendió el semental—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Rumble, y Shady Daze se adelantó a dar las buenas nuevas.

—Firmando contrato con los Hearts &amp; Wings. —Dijo el semental celeste al tomar por los hombros a la potra, quien le sonrió al pegaso gris tímidamente.

—¡¿En serio?! —La sonrisa de Rumble no cabía en su rostro, y Sweetie Belle se dispuso a explayarse al respecto.

—Le decía a Shady que... ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo libre así que, si a ustedes les parece, estaría feliz de formar parte de la banda. —Sonrió ella, aún bajo el brazo de Shady.

—Oh vaya, ¡esto es genial! —Exclamó felizmente, antes de recordar la razón por la cual había pasado a la cocina en un principio, mientras admiraba el desastre en el comedor a sus espaldas—. Pero eso no es tan genial. ¿Qué sucedió ahí?

—¿Recuerdas la bola de espejos que compré? —Shady pasó a posar su brazo en el lomo de Rumble.

—Si... —Comenzó a decir, con cierta desconfianza.

—Vamos a sentarnos, es una larga y divertida historia. —Respondió felizmente mientras lo guiaba al comedor nuevamente.

—No, estoy seguro de que no lo es. —Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que aquel relato le traería un buen dolor de cabeza, pero no sin antes voltear a Sweetie Belle nuevamente—. Espera, si vas a cantar con nosotros... cielos, ¡tenemos que prepararnos para el próximo viernes!

—¡¿El próximo viernes?! —Preguntó sorprendida, pues no creía que los días que restaban hasta entonces fueran tiempo suficiente para preparar una presentación así. De seguro los sementales ya tenían todo prácticamente listo, por lo que entrar de lleno de aquella manera en un momento así le parecía simplemente una locura.

—Hearts &amp; Wings va a presentarse en el Canterlot Song, y con la voz de la genial Sweetie Belle de nuestro lado, estoy seguro de que todos enloquecerán. —Exclamó el semental con alegría.

—Pe-pero falta poco más de una semana. ¿Estás seguro de que es suficiente tiempo para ensayar?

—¡Claro! Oye, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Solo reunámonos para ensayar en estos días, y demos lo mejor de nosotros mismos el próximo viernes. Además tú solo deberías aprender las canciones, así que no deberías tener demasiado problema. ¿Qué dices? —Frente al entusiasmo de Rumble, era difícil para Sweetie negarse.

—Ha-haré lo que pueda. —Sonrió con timidez, siendo atrapada junto a Rumble bajo los brazos de Shady.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —Gritó el pegaso azul, y varios pedazos de concreto se desprendieron del agujero en el techo, levantando una nueva nube de polvo.

* * *

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el dragón comprobó su reloj de pulsera, habiendo perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había realizado el mismo chequeo en los últimos minutos. Suspiró con pesadumbre mientras los nervios que le aquejaban continuaban revolviendo su estómago de una forma que nunca hubiese imaginado. Aquello no pasaba desapercibido ni siquiera para su can mascota, cuyas cabezas lo observaban con curiosidad mientras el dragón pasaba el plumero sobre los estantes en la sala central de la biblioteca.

Al reparar en la mirada del cachorro, Spike bufó en un intento de quitarse de encima aquella tensión que ahora recaía sobre sus hombros, sin éxito. Había pasado las últimas horas pensando en cada palabra que diría en el momento en que Sweetie Belle cruzara la puerta del recibimiento, pues había mucho de lo que debían hablar.

Cuando finalmente concluyó que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas no era su fuerte, decidió esperar al momento en que tuviera a la potra frente a él, y solo en ese momento, decir directamente lo que saliera de su corazón. Desde un principio supo que tarde o temprano deberían de aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo con su relación y, luego de su conversación con Apple Bloom, a Spike le urgía tanto el hacerlo que era incapaz de dejar de ver su reloj. Llegado un momento notó que el cachorro había inclinado sus dos cabezas con extrañes al mismo tiempo, y bajó la mirada antes de hablarles.

—De acuerdo, no sé qué es lo que voy a decirle. ¿Están contentos? —Preguntó con desgano, pero el can no se inmutó. Spike suspiró, y procedió a quitarse su delantal de corazón y la pañoleta que cubría las púas de su cabeza, luego dejándolos sobre la mesa del centro—. Lo siento chicos, es solo que... estoy algo nervioso, lo siento. Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si traigo la pelota? —Sonrió al preguntar, y el can pareció comprender, ya que al instante comenzó a saltar alegremente—. Me lo suponía. ¡Vengan!

Spike fue seguido por Tod y Toby hasta su habitación en el primer piso donde, junto al lecho del dragón, se había preparado un gran almohadón que supuestamente servía de cama para la mascota (en vano, dado que el cachorro de dos cabezas solía dormir tanto en la cama de Spike como en la de Twilight). Junto a aquel espacio se encontraban un hueso de goma y una pelota mediana, dos juguetes que el dragón se había permitido unos días atrás con parte del dinero que ganaba en la granja. Al apenas tomar la pelota, el cachorro se puso en alerta máxima, parando sus cuatro orejas, enderezando su cola, y preparando sus patas para ir en busca del blanco en que sus cuatro ojos estaban centrados, en el instante preciso en que fuera lanzado.

—¿Están listos? ¿Listos? ¿Preparados? ¡Ya!

La lanzó a través de la puerta, y el cachorro bajó las escaleras a la carrera, ganando una increíble velocidad en el transcurso de escasos segundos. A Spike no le preocupaba, dado que no había nada en la sala central de la planta baja que el can o la pelota pudiesen romper. Y así, antes de lo que hubiera esperado, el cachorro había regresado, con sus dos cabezas batiéndose en un duelo mortal por la tenencia de la pelota.

Spike rió divertido, dado que el juego terminaba así en cada ocasión. Jugar con aquella pelota implicaba que la lanzaría una única vez en toda la tarde, pues luego de ello ninguna de las cabezas permitiría que el juguete regresara a sus garras, no hasta que su energía se hubiera consumido por completo.

El dragón se sentó al borde de la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, siendo espectador de aquella batalla con ternura, y se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo el ortro sería capaz de jugar de esa forma sin que ello significara un peligro para el mobiliario, o el resto de los ponis. Y mientras que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que una figura se había asomado por el marco de la puerta hasta que ésta le habló.

—¿Holgazaneando a estas horas? No es propio de ti. —Cuestionó la yegua de manto lila y crin morada corta, con una sonrisa confiada. El dragón no ocultó su sorpresa al ver a Amethyst allí parada, pero correspondió su gesto instantes después. Era agradable tenerla en casa otra vez.

* * *

Sentados en taburetes a la barra del bar en aquel viejo restaurante, Rumble escuchó atentamente el relato de Sweetie Belle, quien narró todo lo que había sucedido en la academia apenas unas horas atrás. Cada tanto la interrumpió para preguntar por algún detalle, pero aún así fue la unicornio quien habló la mayor parte del tiempo. Tuvieron la suerte de no ser interrumpidos dado que Chip llegaría más tarde, y Shady había ido a la tienda una hora atrás. De no haber sido que estaba hablando de Shady, Rumble se habría preocupado, pero dada la forma de ser de aquel semental quien se quedaba a platicar con cualquier conocido que cruzaba en la calle, ese no era el caso.

Sweetie concluyó su relato con la conversación de su hermana en el parque, sin mencionar ningún detalle con respecto al secreto que Rarity le había pedido guardar, y el semental no supo que decir. La situación era en extremo grave, dado que no sabía cuando la reintegrarían en la academia, y probablemente se perdería el resto del semestre, o incluso el año, por un acto que ella misma consideraba impulsivo y estúpido.

La potra sólo quería volver el tiempo atrás, regresar a aquel momento e impedir que aquella tonta yegua despistada cometiese aquel error, pero a menos que contaras con el poder de un unicornio de alto nivel y el hechizo correspondiente, el mundo no funcionaba de esa forma.

—Vaya... una mañana agitada, ¿eh? —Comentó él, sin saber bien que responder.

—Perdí los estribos... no sé que me pasó. —Añadió—. Cuando me di cuenta... estaba peleando con ella.

—Y el rector ni siquiera te dio una segunda oportunidad. —Dijo él, y Sweetie desvió la mirada.

—Apesta, pero tampoco puedo decir que la mereciera. —Bufó cansada. Ya no tenía deseos de seguir dando vueltas al tema, pues no tenía caso alguno. Después de todo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar su error.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Esperar a que me reintegren, supongo. —Apoyó el rostro en su casco derecho—. Ni siquiera sé como le voy a explicar esto a mis padres. Les costó mucho dinero el ingresarme allí. —Sus ánimos decayeron nuevamente al considerar la situación que enfrentaría al regresar a su hogar. No quería ver la decepción en el rostro de sus padres, no podía hacerlo—. ¿Te molestaría si paso la noche aquí dentro? No sé si... si quiero regresar a casa hoy. —Solicitó con vergüenza, y Rumble bebió un buen trago de su botella de jugo de manzana antes de responderle.

—Harás que tus padres se preocupen si te quedas aquí sin avisarles. —La hizo recapacitar, sin voltear a verla. En efecto, tenía razón, pues en ausencia de Spike Sweetie no tenía forma de avisar que pasaría la noche en otro lugar, y luego de lo sucedido el fin de semana anterior, eso era algo que no podía hacerles—. Sweetie... quizá no sea el más indicado para decir esto, pero en la vida huir de los problemas nunca resuelve nada. Debes hablar con tus padres, estoy seguro que te perdonarán. —Le sonrió comprensivamente, pero ella era incapaz de corresponder a su gesto.

—Bueno, yo no estoy tan segura... —Suspiró profundamente, intentando recuperar el valor perdido—. Pero tienes razón, no puedo evitar esto para siempre. Y si me quedo... solo estaría empeorando las cosas. —Razonó, ahora sonriéndole al semental. Hablar con él de verdad le había sido de mucha ayuda—. Gracias por escucharme Rumble. Eres... un gran chico.

—Cuando quieras. —Respondió mientras bebía otro sorbo de su botella—. Entonces, ¿quieres que empecemos a ensayar hoy? —Sugirió él, y la unicornio desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, y aún había algo muy importante que debía de conversar con el dragón de escamas púrpuras.

—De hecho, ¿crees que podamos hacerlo mañana? Hay... hay algo que tengo que hacer antes. —Pidió, y el semental asintió aún con la bebida en su hocico.

—Seguro, no hay problema. —Respondió al tragar—. Aún hay tiempo antes de la presentación. —Le sonrió mientras Sweetie se cargaba las alforjas en su espalda.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió nuevamente, y el semental asintió mientras ella salía por la puerta frontal.

Segundos después, la yegua de melena rizada ya se encontraba camino a la estación de trenes, y mientras los nervios la consumían por dentro a causa de todo lo que le esperaba en el pueblo a su regreso, intentó recuperar al menos una fracción del valor que había habitado en su interior apenas unos minutos atrás, mientras trotaba a través de las calles iluminadas por un naranja resplandor. El sol no tardaría en ocultarse hasta el día siguiente, pero Sweetie no planeaba seguir su ejemplo.

* * *

Una agradable canción de Wildfire sonaba en el tocadiscos de Spike mientras el dragón conversaba amenamente con la yegua de manto lila. Luego de su llegada, ambos se habían sentado en el piso a los pies de la cama del menor, debatiendo sobre las obras literarias de las cuales habían disfrutado en el último tiempo mientras que la mayor se divertía fastidiando al pequeño can de dos cabezas, arrebatándole la pelota con su magia cada vez que el mismo lograba atraparla en sus fauces.

La mente de Spike había estado a punto de colapsar aquella tarde, mientras debatía interiormente de todo lo que debía hablar con Sweetie Belle, por lo que la llegada de Amethyst fue un verdadero alivio para él. Ahora podía olvidarse de aquel tema hasta el regreso de la potra de melena rizada, y disfrutar de aquel momento en compañía de su mejor amiga.

—...pero en serio, ¿emparejar a Iron Hooves con su hermana adoptiva al final? Eso fue un movimiento muy equivocado por parte del autor, si me lo preguntas. Después de todo, ella sólo hizo acto de aparición a la mitad de la historia, con una excusa ridícula, y apenas aportó a la trama. No es que odie al personaje, pero que lo hayan empleado de esa manera... —Opinaba Amethyst, ligeramente indignada por el final que había tenido una de sus sagas favoritas, la cual había compartido con Spike unos cuantos meses atrás.

El ortro, en tanto, logró arrebatarle la pelota a la yegua, y corrió escaleras abajo para evitar que la unicornio se la robara nuevamente. Amethyst, divertida, los vio partir apresuradamente, tropezando varias veces mientras las dos cabezas continuaban su competencia por la tenencia de aquel juguete.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Además, Glass Sunflower fue su compañera desde el principio, e incluso arriesgó su vida por él frente a los Crimson Changelings. Y no una, ni dos, ¡sino tres veces! —Continuó Spike, compartiendo su punto.

—¿Verdad? —Replicó ella, antes de ser consciente de su propia situación frente al argumento que estaba a punto de presentar—. Pero... es cierto que Glass Sunflower no reveló sus sentimientos hasta el quinto libro de la saga, y para entonces... Iron se había enamorado de Silver Hooves.

—Eso también apesta. —Convino Spike, llamando la atención de Amethyst—. Si Silver se hubiera confesado antes, quizá el final de la historia habría sido completamente diferente.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —Preguntó, dudosa—. Digo... Glass tenía sus dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos, y es entendible. Ellos habían sido compañeros de batalla desde el principio, y su juramento impedía que pudiesen tener una relación.

—Pero los dos sabían que se librarían de ese juramento una vez hubieran cumplido su misión. Sigo creyendo que Glass debería haberse arriesgado en ese entonces. —Siguió él, que de verdad le había tomado cariño a los personajes de la historia, y Amethyst sonrió tristemente.

—¿Qué tal si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos?

—¿Y qué tal si lo eran? —Retrucó el dragón—. Era mejor preguntarlo y quitarse aquella duda. —Concluyó, tomando la bolsa de papas que Amethyst había traído con ella, abriéndola y sacando una buena cantidad.

La yegua, por otro lado, permaneció pensativa luego de oír sus palabras. Si bien la situación de los protagonistas en "El reino olvidado" era muy diferente a la suya, había una parte que si aplicaba bastante a ella, y era algo que ahora no podía dejar de pensar.

Ella sabía que debía confesarse, ¿pero cuándo? ¿Cómo saber si el momento era el indicado? ¿Debería aprovechar ahora, cuando estaba hablando de una situación tan parecida con el dragón quien, de hecho, opinaba que uno no debía guardarse sus sentimientos de la forma en que lo había hecho Glass Sunflower? Ella no podía, ni quería pasar por lo mismo que aquel personaje de ficción. No lo permitiría.

—Spike... —Comenzó a hablar en el momento exacto en que la púa del tocadiscos se salió de la pista al terminar de reproducir "A Good Day to Live Again".

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta que iba por el último tema. —Rió Spike, y Amethyst tragó saliva al ahogar las palabras que había estado a punto de dejar escapar—. ¿Quieres que ponga "Sweet Ocean of Flames"? —Preguntó amablemente.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho todavía.

Comentó la yegua lila con una sonrisa y una ceja en alto. No era difícil para Amethyst fingir que todo estaba bien; después de todo, había pasado los últimos meses haciendo eso mismo, y Spike no lo había notado. El nuevo disco comenzó a sonar en la bocina, y la yegua se relajó soltando un profundo suspiro.

—Oh si, a eso le llamo música. —Comentó, para luego tomar el paquete de papas que Spike había dejado.

—¿Recuerdas cómo lo conseguimos? —Preguntó al sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Prácticamente pasamos por encima de los demás ponis cuando abrió la tienda para hacernos con una copia.

—Y aún así, por poco no lo logramos. En verdad, los pegasos y unicornios tenían una ventaja bastante injusta. —Comentó el dragón, y la yegua casi se atragantó al momento de responder.

—Vamos, ¿vas a volver sobre eso? Lo siento Spike, pero no todos los unicornios sabemos teletransportarnos. —Respondió hostilmente la yegua, y el dragón se rascó las escamas de la cabeza con incomodidad ante la posibilidad de haber molestado a su amiga.

—Sabes que no era lo que quería decir.

—Lo sé, pero la idea de fastidiarte es demasiado irresistible como para dejar pasar una oportunidad cuando esta se presenta. —Sonrió con malicia, y el dragón soltó una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, me alegro por ti. Por mi parte, yo tengo otras oportunidades que, casualmente, tampoco puedo dejar pasar. —Aprovechando que tenía su brazo apoyado en el pie de la cama, lo descendió un poco más hasta Amethyst, quien se percató demasiado tarde de las intenciones de su amigo—. ¡Cómo esta! —Exclamó al tomar su costado izquierdo sorpresivamente, capturando su cuerpo en sus brazos sin cesar su ataque de cosquillas. La unicornio se retorcía bajo el firme agarre del dragón de quien se esforzaba por escapar.

—¡No, no, no! ¡E-Spik-ke, b-basta! —Reía descontroladamente.

—Oh no, claro que-... —Una vez más no fue capaz de evadir el cabezazo en su nariz, antes de aflojar su agarre y dejar escapar a la unicornio, quien se sentó a su lado nuevamente con expresión tranquila, y ojos cerrados—. Aw, cielos.

—Uh... te lo advertí la última vez, ¿recuerdas? —Le dijo mientras le veía cubrirse el hocico con ambas garras.

—Si, creí que esta vez podría esquivar el cabezazo a tiempo.

—Eres demasiado lento, dragoncín. —Respondió mientras tomaba otro montón de papas de la bolsa.

—Si vas a ofenderme, en mi propio cuarto, al menos ten la decencia de compartir la comida. —Sugirió él, y su amiga soltó un sonoro eructó al terminar de comer.

—Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?

—Es cierto, tu no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que significa ser decente. —Suspiró el dragón.

—Vamos, come o me las acabaré. Sabes que no tengo problema. —Ofreció la bolsa, y el dragón la tomó sin dudar. Se quedó observando su contenido con una sonrisa, antes de hablar sin voltear hacia su amiga.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué somos amigos?

—Porqué necesitabas a alguien que te sacara del frío circulo de rutina que es tu triste vida. —Respondió sin dudar la unicornio lila.

—Claro, y tu necesitabas a alguien que pusiera un poco de orden en la tuya.

—Créeme, le has dado a mi vida algo más que un poco de orden. —Rió ella.

—Lo mismo digo, grandulona. —Un silencio agradable se formó luego de aquellas palabras, y Spike decidió continuar. Lo que iba a decir era algo que su querida amiga merecía saber, después de todo—. Si de mi dependiera no me... "alocaría", no de la forma en que lo hago contigo. Desde que te conozco, he hecho cosas que nunca pensé que haría, y de las cuales no me arrepiento. Por todos los cielos, me emborraché por primera vez contigo. —Rió al decirlo, y lejos de sólo compartir su risa, Amethyst sopesó aquellas palabras con seriedad, sin que el dragón volteara hacia ella para notarlo—. Lo que quiero decir es... me alegra traer algo de orden a tu vida, y me alegra que tú traigas algo de desorden a la mía. —Dijo sonriente antes de tomar otro montón de papas con su garra derecha, pero no llegaron a su destino, pues Amethyst se arrimó para tomar su mejilla derecha con el casco, para acercarlo a ella y plantar un cálido beso en la otra. Aquel afecto no fue uno rápido, sino uno en el cual la yegua no escatimó en tiempo, y aún con aquellas gruesas escamas de por medio, el dragón sintió una calidez que nunca había experimentado en su compañía.

—Suena a un intercambio justo, ¿no lo crees? —Dijo ella al apartarse, con una mirada y tono de voz que Spike no supo descifrar.

—Uh... si, supongo que lo es. —Intentó sonar relajado al desviar la mirada, pero la verdad era que aquel gesto le había puesto las púas de punta. La expresión de Amethyst se volvió seria al darse cuenta de que ya no podía retractarse. Había llegado el momento.

—Spike. —Llamó su atención, y el dragón se volteó hacia ella con una media sonrisa nerviosa—. Había... hay algo que quiero decirte. —Continuó con seriedad, pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, lo cual extrañó a su amigo.

—¿De qué se trata?

"_Recuerda, escoge el momento muy delicadamente. Cuando creas que el ambiente es propicio, sólo di lo que salga de ti en ese momento."_ —Recordó las palabras de Dinky, ahora resonando en su cabeza mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

—Creo... —Su respiración se volvió pesada, y le resultaba difícil decir las palabras que hasta entonces había preparado en su mente. Aquello no estaba resultando tan fácil como esperaba que fuera.

"_Míralo a los ojos, con la misma confianza con la que me estás mirando a mí ahora, y dile lo que sientes."_

—Creo que... —Continuó, ahora mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que crees? —Preguntó extrañado.

"_Al demonio..." _—Acalló su mente. Era ahora o nunca.

—Creo que me enamoré de ti. —Reveló finalmente sin duda en su mirada y, por un momento, el dragón no cayó en la cuenta de las palabras que aquella yegua había pronunciado.


	17. Discordante

_Capítulo 17 – Discordante_

El tiempo en aquella habitación se había detenido luego de que Amethyst pronunciara aquellas palabras, palabras que se había callado durante demasiado tiempo, palabras que necesitaba sacar de su sistema para ser capaz de seguir adelante, palabras que, sabía, significarían un cambio permanente en la relación con su mejor amigo.

Su hocico se había secado, su respiración era agitada, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que el dragón podría oírlo. Todo se sentía demasiado real, y situaciones que acompañaban aquella sensación no eran fáciles de llevar para la yegua, quien rogaba internamente que todo terminara rápido, que el dragón le diese una respuesta en aquel mismo instante, pues no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquel silencio sepulcral.

Spike, por su parte, ya no sabía si estaba despierto, o si aquel era un mero sueño en el cual su imaginación se había dado el gusto de trabajar a lo grande. Aquellas palabras que su amiga unicornio había proferido con voz temblorosa y ojos vidriosos no podían ser más que un mero producto de su imaginación. Era imposible que las hubiera dicho realmente.

Eso era lo que quería creer pero al poco tiempo volvían a su mente, resonando como un eco que rebotaba hasta en el más recóndito rincón. De pronto su garganta se sintió seca, le costó tragar saliva, y casi había olvidado como respirar con normalidad. Aquellas palabras se habían clavado en su cabeza, y seguían sonando tan irreales como el primer instante en que las había oído, aun cuando tan solo habían pasado unos segundos luego de eso. Desde entonces había permanecido con una expresión estupefacta, mientras que su amiga esperaba atentamente su respuesta. Pero, ¿qué debía decir?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la yegua con preocupación, habiendo perdido la paciencia.

—¿Y bien... qué? —alcanzó a decir.

"_Bravo Spike, gran respuesta." _—devolvió su mente, mientras que Amethyst bajaba la mirada.

—¿Vas a decir algo? —preguntó con un volumen de voz menor.

—Yo... —comenzó, pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cómo continuar. Nunca habría imaginado que estaría envuelto en una situación como aquella, y menos aún, con Amethyst—. No sé qué decir, realmente me tomaste por sorpresa —intentó sonreír, sonrisa que la mayor correspondió melancólicamente.

—Lo... lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo —rió ella—. Hubieras preferido algo más... ¿romántico? ¿Cómo una cena a la luz de las velas en un restaurante caro? Lo siento, pero tú sabes bien que ese no es mi estilo.

—Cualquiera pensaría que tu estilo sería declararte en el callejón de un bar, con unas cuantas sidras encima.

—Púdrete, Spike —devolvió ella, y ambos soltaron una carcajada que ayudó a aligerar el ambiente para los dos, pero la de Amethyst no duró mucho más que la de Spike pues ella aún necesitaba una respuesta y, por más que no lo pareciera y pasara desapercibido para el dragón, la necesitaba con suma urgencia—. Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de... eso? —preguntó, y el dragón tragó saliva al responder.

—Honestamente, me sorprende el sólo hecho de que te guste... de esa forma. —bajó la mirada al decirlo, confundiendo a la unicornio—. Seamos sinceros Amethyst, yo... no soy exactamente el tipo más inteligente, o el más atlético. Y, no menos importante, no... no soy un poni. Me distraigo con facilidad, soy algo obsesivo, y... ¡me gusta usar delantales! —Amethyst no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros ante aquella declaración—. En cambio, tú... tú eres genial, Amethyst. Eres genial, bonita, atrevida, te gusta probar cosas nuevas, y... siempre es divertido pasar el rato contigo. Si lo piensas, podrías tener al semental que quisieras a tus cascos —intentó razonar Spike, con la mirada clavada en el suelo e intentando convencerla de que lo que ella sentía, simplemente, no tenía lógica, al menos para él. Fue entonces que sintió el casco de Amethyst posarse sobre su mejilla, guiando su rostro en su dirección, y Spike apenas cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando sintió los labios de la yegua posarse sobre los suyos.

El dragón se quedó ahí, tieso, sin saber cómo responder a la unicornio que ahora le besaba con fuerza, a la unicornio a quien consideraba su amiga más cercana, su hermana mayor, quien ahora mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El corazón de Amethyst ahora latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que Spike lo sentiría contra su pecho, mientras que el dragón mantenía los brazos en el aire, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo responder.

Dejándose guiar por el impulso y no por la lógica, llevó sus brazos al lomo de Amethyst con lentitud, y el acceso de sus fauces cedió. No pensó si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, y aquella sensación de incomodidad le acompañó en lo que duró aquel beso pasional, aquel en el que Amethyst de verdad creyó que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que eso era lo que significaba la respuesta positiva a aquel afecto, y por un momento, al apartarse, su corazón estuvo en paz.

Los dos abrieron los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose reflejados en la mirada del otro, y Amethyst sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, acariciando el rostro de su amado con delicadeza. Aquella situación, los dos juntos, abrazados, y ese beso... todo, era simplemente irreal.

—El problema es que no me interesa cualquier semental... porque es a ti a quien amo —dijo sin dejar de ver a los ojos a un Spike completamente anonadado—. Podrás decir que tienes cien defectos, y yo enumeraré mil virtudes tuyas en respuesta. Que eres trabajador, alegre, que te interesas por los demás y haces todo lo que está a tu alcance para lograr su felicidad. Podrás ser rutinario, pero siempre te has animado a hacer algo diferente cuando lo propuse, y te has aventurado conmigo sin siquiera pensarlo. Todo eso y sin mencionar que en los últimos meses estuviste a mi lado, apoyándome y ayudándome como nadie más aparte de mi familia había hecho nunca —dijo ella, con ojos vidriosos—. Te amo, Spike. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, te amo con todo mi ser, y no hay nada que quiera más que estar a tu lado —dijo al final, con una mirada que tocaba el corazón del dragón. El único problema... era que ese corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más, y Amethyst no lo sabía. Pero ahora la yegua frente a él le había hablado desde lo más profundo de su alma, y sus sentimientos habían alcanzado la del dragón, pero aquellos no eran devueltos de la misma manera, y Spike no podía hacer nada contra ese hecho.

—Amethyst... —sintió su corazón comprimirse, y las palabras intentar quedarse en su garganta para jamás ser dichas, pero eso era imposible. No podía volver atrás, y tampoco la yegua que ahora tenía frente a él. Amethyst había sido sincera y él, por más que le doliera, no podía serlo menos, por más que eso significara darle la peor respuesta imaginable—. Lo siento.

Un frío cruel recorrió el lomo de la poni, que creyó haber pasado de un sueño maravilloso... a una terrible pesadilla. La expresión dolida del dragón con sus ojos cerrados frente a ella no hacía más que confirmar el significado de aquellas palabras, y la yegua sintió que el mundo se le venía a los cascos.

—¿Qué? —Alcanzó a responder, incrédula.

—No me malentiendas, creo... que eres genial, eres la yegua más genial que he conocido, y la paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, y me gusta... poder ser yo mismo cuando estoy junto a ti. Eres una gran compañera, y realmente, no sé qué haría sin ti. Pero —la sonrisa de Spike desapareció—. No siento por ti... lo mismo que tu sientes por mí. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, y quiero que las cosas... estén claras entre nosotros. Realmente espero que... podamos seguir siendo amigos —concluyó él, con la escasa esperanza de que sus palabras aliviaran la situación. Pero en ese instante, Amethyst sintió que ya nada volvería a ser igual. Algo se había roto dentro de ella, y un dolor muy grande había tomado lugar en su corazón, pero ella nunca dejaría ver aquel dolor al dragón que más amaba. Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

—Wow... bueno... —la yegua intentó contener las lágrimas que se esforzaban por escapar de sus ojos, y disimular el nudo en su garganta. Aunque sabía bien que aquella sería una tarea titánica mientras aún se encontrara cerca del dragón. Tenía que salir de allí tan pronto como fuese posible—. Esto podía terminar de dos formas, así que... no puedo decir que me sorprenda el resultado. Quiero decir... esto...

—Amethyst...

—Está bien, Spike. No todos los ponis... y dragones, se corresponden todos los días. Está bien, sólo... supongo que necesitaré algo de tiempo. —respondió con optimismo, pero su sonrisa no era capaz de engañar al dolido dragón. Si había algo que Spike podía distinguir con facilidad, era cuando alguien fingía sonreír, y Amethyst lo estaba haciendo ahora con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Oye! No pongas esa cara, te he dicho que está bien. Si vuelves a mirarme con esos ojos de cachorro copiados descaradamente de tu mascota no tendré más opción que patearte el trasero.

—Perdóname —dijo él con aquella misma expresión, y la unicornio sintió temblar su hocico ante aquellas palabras. El dragón no se lo estaba poniendo más fácil al decir algo como eso.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? —arqueó una ceja, manteniendo aquella sonrisa—. Está bien, dolió... un poco, pero esa no es razón para que me pidas disculpas, después de todo no hiciste nada malo. De hecho, me alegra que hayas sido sincero con tus sentimientos —respondió ella, pero aquellas palabras no podían engañarlo. Sólo eran palabras vacías, palabras que no expresaban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Crees que las cosas puedan seguir siendo como siempre? Quiero decir... nosotros...

—Nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros, Spike. Que no me hayas correspondido no significa que tengamos que alejarnos o algo así. Sería bastante tonto, ¿no crees? Escucha, no te preocupes por esto. Mañana todo habrá pasado, y podremos volver a ser los mismos buenos... amigos de siempre... —dijo mientras aquellas malditas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar, sin resistencia posible que las detuviera. Sus labios temblaron, y Amethyst ya no fue capaz de mantener aquella falsa sonrisa cuando Spike la abrazó con fuerza. La poni adulta no tardó en ahogar sus sollozos contra el hombro del dragón, quien sentía su corazón comprimirse ante aquel escenario, ante la yegua que ahora lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos, ante el hecho de que él era el único causante de aquellas lágrimas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cima de la torre más alta del castillo de Canterlot, Celestia esperaba pacientemente el despertar de su hermana menor, mientras admiraba el reino que se extendía más allá del alcance de su vista, pensativa. No dejaba de repasar en su mente cada una de las palabras que la poni en el memento había pronunciado, augurando el fin del mundo si el enemigo reunía las tres llaves y abría la escotilla en el sótano de la biblioteca Golden Oak. Pero Celestia tenía la seguridad de que aquella profecía nunca llegaría a cumplirse; por un lado, porque su hermana guardaba en su interior la llave recuperada del memento y, por el otro, porque sabía que Discord lograría hallar a la enmascarada antes de que provocara un daño más grave.

Sabiendo que el momento había llegado, Celestia dio un paso más, acercándose al borde de la torre e iluminando su cuerno mientras que su hermana menor cruzaba la puerta de la terraza, con su cuerno desprendiendo un mágico resplandor azul. Se acercó a la alicornio blanca sin prisa alguna y, una vez estuvo a su lado, Celestia procedió a emplear su magia directamente sobre el astro del día, que comenzó su descenso lento pero seguro en el horizonte al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar, y el astro de la noche iniciaba su ascenso en el firmamento. La hermosa noche había caído sobre Equestria.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Celestia una vez su labor estuvo completa. Luna respondió sin dejar de mirar al astro nocturno una vez la magia de su cuerno se había desvanecido.

—No hay rastro de nada parecido a lo que Spike nos relató en los sueños de nuestros ponis a lo largo de todo el reino, y a menos que todo haya sido una alucinación suya, eso es imposible.

—No fue una alucinación —dijo Celestia, con seriedad—. Esta mañana me enfrenté junto a Twilight a la poni de la cual nos habló. —reveló al voltearse hacia ella, y su hermana menor apenas giró los ojos en su dirección, antes de cerrarlos.

—Asumo que ha escapado —dijo con tranquilidad, y un silencio rotundo gobernó aquel balcón durante escasos instantes, antes de que Celestia hablara nuevamente.

—Hay algo muy extraño en toda esta situación, pero... no sé decir qué es exactamente.

—Bueno, ciertamente hay algo extraño —se oyó una voz masculina en el lugar, cuya procedencia no eran capaces de hallar. Tarde cayeron en la cuenta de que al astro de la noche sobre ellas le habían salido ojos, y un hocico—. Esas tres ponis son algo bastante peculiar, si me lo preguntas —habló el astro nuevamente, y las princesas pudieron ver claramente sobre la superficie del satélite a un draconequus corriendo con entusiasmo, vistiendo un largo vestido negro con sombrero del mismo color, antes de saltar y extender su paraguas oscuro, el cual pareció disminuir la velocidad en su descenso hacia la torre, donde cayó a espaldas de las deidades del día y la noche—. Oh, que bella noche. ¿No es así, pequeñas?

—Sacando esa... desagradable forma de referirte a nosotras, asumo por tus palabras que no las has encontrado —dijo Luna al voltearse.

—Me rompí el coco buscándolas toda la tarde —golpeó su cabeza con la forma del mencionado fruto hasta partirlo. Las mitades cayeron, liberando a la mareada cabeza del draconequus—. Recorrí cada rincón del reino, ¡Hasta el último nido de hormigas! Pero no he visto nada parecido a las tres yeguas que me pediste buscar.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que se hayan disfrazado?

—Aún si así fuera, mis ojos pueden ver a través de los disfraces, como pelucas y ropa adicional. Básicamente, puedo verlo todo —para remarcar su punto, empleó sus garras para estirar sus cavidades oculares, agigantando sus ojos. Luna se volteó, exasperada por su grotesco comportamiento, aunque Celestia ya estaba más que habituada al mismo—. No quiero ser pesimista, pero... puede que sepan cómo esconderse de mi ojo.

—¿De verdad hay alguien en este reino que puede evadir al ojo de la discordia, y la visión onírica de mi hermana? —preguntó Celestia con un volumen de voz ligeramente más bajo.

—Parece que encontraste a tres ponis que pueden —dijo un Discord vestido de gala, tomando asiento en una elegante silla negra, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café recién creada.

—Eso no hace más que aumentar mi preocupación, pues significaría que se han preparado específicamente para este momento —dijo ella, acercándose al balcón nuevamente con Luna a su lado, y observó a su reino con inquietud—. Sea cual sea su plan, ya ha sido puesto en marcha.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —preguntó Discord desde el mismo lugar, mientras batía el café con la punta de su cola—. ¿Cómo atrapas a un enemigo que no puedes detectar?

—Poniendo una carnada —dijo Luna, ganándose las miradas de los presentes. Acto seguido, sacó la llave de su pechera y la levitó frente a ella, mirando a su hermana con seriedad—. ¿Cuántas llaves tiene?

—No sabemos si tiene alguna... —respondió ella, pronto cayendo en la cuenta de lo que su hermana menor estaba sugiriendo—. Pero si buscamos las otras dos llaves, estaremos un paso más cerca de esas tres ponis.

—Si las encontramos, la enmascarada irá tras nosotros. Y si ella ya las encontró, hay una posibilidad que en los escondites hayan quedado pistas que nos guíen hacia ella.

—De una forma u otra, las posibilidades de hallarla son las mismas —consideró Discord antes de ponerse de pie, desvaneciendo su traje de gala—. Es mejor que nada —aceptó con entusiasmo—. ¿Pero cómo encontramos las otras dos llaves?

—Como ya sabrás, Nina dejó un memento con un mensaje grabado, el cual hablaba de las llaves y a la compuerta del sótano. De hecho, aquí lo tengo. —explicó la diosa de la noche, al extraer el pequeño octaedro de su pechera.

—¿Acaso hay algo que no lleves en esa cosa? —preguntó Discord, con curiosidad.

—No estoy obligada a responder esa pregunta —dijo al darle la espalda, girando los lados para que las esquinas limadas se reunieran, y un resplandor azul indicó la activación exitosa del artefacto.

El octaedro flotó a una corta distancia de las deidades, quienes observaban su movimiento atentamente. Acto seguido, el artefacto desprendió una extraña magia azul que recorrió la estancia de un lado a otro, antes de regresar a su punto de origen y proyectar bajo el octaedro una figura holográfica del mismo color que no tardó en tomar la forma de una unicornio joven de melena trenzada, y marca en forma de un pergamino y una pluma.

—Así que esa es... —comenzó a decir Discord.

—Sí, es la hija de la princesa Ameria —aclaró Celestia.

_Si estás viendo esto... significa que no lo conseguí_._ Siento si pasaste por muchas dificultades para llegar hasta aquí, pero debía asegurarme de que esta información no cayera en cascos de cualquiera, pues en los equivocados podría significar la caída de Equestria… y el fin del mundo como lo conocemos. _—inició su relato, no sin que antes corrieran por sus mejillas lágrimas de tristeza, que ella en vano intentó ocultar al fregarlas con su casco.

_Todos se han ido... sigo repitiéndome las mismas palabras una y otra vez, pero aún no puedo creer que sean verdad. Estoy sola. Si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de detenerla a tiempo... pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse._

_Al dejarte este mensaje, puedes estar seguro de que te confié algo muy importante, algo que no puede quedar sin resolver. A estas alturas también debes tener conocimiento del diamante, ¿no es así? Si has llegado hasta aquí, entonces sabes lo que hay que hacer _—sus ojos ahora brillaban con determinación al recordar por qué estaba allí, la razón que la había llevado a dejar aquella grabación.

_Hay un árbol muy cerca del Everfree, más grande que cualquiera que puedas encontrar sin adentrarte en el tenebroso bosque: el árbol eterno. Allí está... el verdadero estudio de mi madre. Debes bajar al subsuelo, y buscar la sección con dos estanterías juntas. Dirígete a la de la izquierda, y presiona el fondo del tercer estante a la derecha. La tapa se apartará, y entre todos los documentos que allí quedaron verás un libro con una rosa grabada en la tapa. Ese... es el diario de mi madre, la historia de su vida escrita por su propio casco. En su interior dejé un mapa con indicaciones precisas para llegar al templo del tiempo, en donde he escondido el diamante. Tómalo y, por lo que más quieras no desvanezcas el hechizo de aislamiento que le coloqué, no hasta que estés listo._

_Tras el fondo falso del estante del sótano, también hay un interruptor que abre el pasaje de la estantería derecha. Para abrir la compuerta tras la misma, necesitarás tres llaves. La primera está en el interior de este memento, pero la segunda... te la confié a ti, Iron Shield._

_Sé que mamá te conoció cuando era joven, y sé que confía en ti, y es por eso que iré en tu búsqueda apenas termine de grabar esto. De verdad espero que seas tú quien esté viendo esta grabación ahora._

_Y finalmente, la tercera llave estará esperando en el laberinto de esquinas que sólo la doncella y la bestia alada conocen. Estoy segura de que, si has dado con este memento, sabrás de qué hablo_

La joven poni permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, durante los cuales Celestia supuso que la misma estaba repasando todo lo que había dicho, y todo lo que aún debía decir.

_Francamente, no estoy segura de sí vendrá o no el poni que espero, pero rezaré a las princesas para que así sea. Iré a la costa este en su búsqueda, y dejaré este memento en la caja de música de mi habitación, para impedir que caiga en los cascos de los ladrones que rondan los caminos de Equestria._

_Si no consiguiera mi objetivo, y este memento se quedará aquí, olvidado por el mundo junto con mi recuerdo, entonces rogaré para que alguien más lo encuentre algún día, alguien que logre hacer lo que yo no conseguí: purificar a la Rosa Eterna, la joya cuyo valor resulta incalculable tanto para mi madre como para mí, pues en su interior... guarda el alma de mi padre._

_Todo lo necesario para lograr el hechizo destinado a ese objetivo está guardado tras la compuerta del sótano, pero yo no tengo la habilidad necesaria para lograrlo, y probablemente nunca la tenga._

_Quizá te preguntes... ¿por qué hablé del fin del mundo al principio? La razón es que he estudiado las notas de mi madre durante varias semanas. Aún sin un gran dominio de la magia, he sido capaz de entenderlas, y lo que el hechizo que ella creó es capaz de hacer, junto con la Rosa Eterna, podría dotar de un poder incalculable a quien destine el hechizo a ese objetivo. Alguien con un corazón oscuro podría destruir el mundo usando ese poder, y es por eso que tenemos que terminar con esto lo antes posible._

_Tal vez pienses que estoy siendo arrogante, al poner el destino de nuestro mundo en riesgo con el sólo objeto de purificar la gema y liberar el alma de mi padre. No es así. Le hice aquella misma pregunta, la que ahora estás considerando, a mi madre: "Si la rosa es tan peligrosa, ¿por qué no destruirla ahora? El alma de un sólo poni, sin importar que tanto lo queramos, no vale el riesgo de miles de millones". El problema es que, si destruimos la rosa, liberaremos también a uno de los males más terribles que el mundo haya conocido, que también se encuentra encerrado en la Rosa Eterna. El hechizo de mi madre fue hecho para mantenerlo allí por al menos dos milenios según ella, pero si algo le sucediera a la joya antes… no quiero ni pensar lo que podría llegar a pasar._

_L__amento si te doy pistas tan vagas, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que esta información caiga en cascos equivocados. Si el poni equivocado encuentra el diamante puede ser peligroso, pero si hallara también el contenido tras la compuerta del árbol eterno las cosas irían de mal a peor. Quisiera no tener que hacer esto, quisiera no tener que dejarle la responsabilidad a alguien más, pero eso ya no es posible. Si has llegado hasta aquí... quiero pedirte perdón, pero realmente necesito de tu ayuda para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Hasta siempre. Que Celestia ilumine tu camino, y que Luna te proteja._

La grabación llegó a su fin y el resplandor de la proyección regresó a su punto de origen en el memento. Luna lo tomó con su magia justo antes de que el mismo cayera, y lo guardó nuevamente en el interior de su pechera.

Ninguna de las deidades era capaz de entender por qué Nina dijo que dejaba "pistas tan vagas" cuando prácticamente había grabado todo lo que sabía con respecto al tema. Las princesas lo atribuyeron a que la jovencita simplemente estaba desesperada por ayuda, temerosa, sin saber en quien confiar. Discord sólo consideraba que era una chiquilla tonta y descuidada.

—Vaya, de verdad es una chiquilla tonta y descuidada.

—¡Discord! —reprochó Celestia.

—Lo siento, pero... ¿te das cuenta de que si no hubiéramos sido nosotros quienes escucharan todo esto, la Rosa Eterna realmente podría haber caído en manos de algún villano? ¡Imagina si Chrysalis hubiera sabido de esto antes! ¿De verdad crees que habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de volverse lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruirlas a ustedes dos? —cuestionó el draconequus.

—Creo que esa niña simplemente tomó un riesgo necesario. Si no lograba llegar con aquel poni que según ella era de confianza, esa grabación se habría perdido en el olvido —alegó Celestia.

—Considerando que eso es exactamente lo que pasó... no es difícil suponer que la hija de Ameria nunca llegó a destino —la declaración de Luna dejó la terraza en silencio, antes de que ella misma continuara su idea—. Si Spike y Sweetie Belle no hubieran encontrado la Rosa Eterna por accidente, tal vez nunca habríamos sabido de todo esto. O nos hubiéramos enterado demasiado tarde.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que esa... "poni enmascarada", supo de la existencia de la Rosa Eterna en primer lugar? Hasta hace poco tiempo no era más que una leyenda —cuestionó Discord, extrañado. El silencio de las princesas dejaba en claro que ninguna de ellas había llegado a considerar aquel minúsculo detalle—. ¿En serio, chicas? ¿No se les había cruzado por la cabeza? De acuerdo, no importa cómo lo haya hecho, lo que importa es que consigamos las llaves y mantengamos la Rosa Eterna de Rarity bien protegida, ¿no es así?

—Esa sería la idea principal, sí. Pero también debemos capturar a la poni que nos atacó y averiguar que tanto sabe, y _cómo_ lo sabe —agregó la deidad del sol.

—¿Y crees que va a decírtelo tan cortésmente? —se burló Discord.

—No, yo soy quien se ocupa de eso específicamente —cortó Luna con seriedad—. Nunca nadie ha podido resistirse a mis pesadillas al momento de un... interrogatorio.

—¿Es idea mía o tu hermana es cada día más aterradora? —susurró Discord al oído de Celestia, aun cuando la alicornio menor estaba frente a ellos, oyendo todo lo que el draconequus susurraba de una forma muy poco disimulada. La alicornio blanca respondió a sus palabras con gran confianza.

—Es muy hábil en lo que hace, tenlo por seguro. Es por eso que quiero que tú y ella se encarguen de encontrar la llave del "laberinto de esquinas que sólo la doncella y la bestia alada conocen", y de capturar a la poni enmascarada en caso de encontrarla —declaró finalmente. Su propuesta, lejos de ser inmediatamente aceptada, dejó en claro que las deidades presentes no tenían demasiadas intensiones de trabajar en equipo, y Luna fue la primera en expresarlo.

—Hermana, de verdad creo que en este caso lo mejor sería que yo sola me ocupe de esto. Sabes que puedo hacerlo —dijo sin siquiera bajar el volumen de su voz, pero la alicornio mayor negó ante semejante respuesta.

—Si tenían preparado un método para ocultarse de tu visión onírica y del ojo del caos, podemos imaginar que también tienen un método para enfrentar en batalla a cada uno de nosotros, tal y como hoy. Me sentiría más tranquila si ustedes dos fueran juntos, y pudieran cuidarse las espaldas en caso de que algo así ocurriera —intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero Luna desvió la mirada con un sentimiento que Celestia no supo dilucidar. ¿Tristeza? ¿Enojo? No pudo adivinarlo en aquel instante—. Yo por mi parte me quedaré aquí a recuperar mis fuerzas, e investigaré los libros que Cadence envió desde el Imperio de Cristal hace algunas horas. Tal parece que encontró información... interesante, en algunos —luego de unos interminables instantes la diosa de la noche inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, antes de levantar la mirada con determinación.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos. Descifraremos el acertijo, y encontraremos la llave y a la poni enmascarada —aceptó finalmente, disponiéndose a partir—. Discord, sígueme. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—No —aquella mera negación no hizo más que poner de punta los, ya de por sí, alterados nervios de la hermana menor, quien se volteó al draconequus mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, te digo que me sigas —dijo con severidad, y el dios del caos se cruzó de brazos.

—Oblígame —la sonrisa altanera dibujada en el rostro de su antiguo archienemigo sólo la irritaba aún más, pero intentó calmar sus ánimos—. Mira Luna, es obvio que no te agrada la idea de que te acompañe, así que no voy a importunarte. Porque estoy más allá del conflicto que tienes conmigo, y no pienso trabajar con alguien que me considera no grato, sin siquiera molestarse en conocerme nuevamente.

—¿Conocerte? —soltó una agria risa fingida y a Celestia, que aún estaba presente pero en silencio, le preocupaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas—. Hace más de mil años te divertías haciendo miserables a los seres que habitaban esta tierra. Trajiste hambruna, enfermedad y dolor a los demás, y te limitaste a reírte de ellos cuando estaban al borde de la desesperación, antes de caer en la locura. ¡Creo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien! —escupió en un gritó que levantó el polvo del suelo, y agitó la melena de una sorprendida Celestia. El dios del caos se rascó la cabeza, antes de responder con seriedad a la princesa de la noche.

—No voy a negar esas acusaciones, pero ya no soy el mismo de hace mil años —ya no había altanería en las expresiones de Discord, pero Luna no reparó en la forma en que el draconequus se expresaba. Estaba demasiado cegada por su furia como para eso—. Escucha, sé que no te agrado, y sé que nunca te agradaré, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudar a detener a mascarita. Sólo te pido que me des la oportunidad de hacerlo —dijo con seriedad y, por un momento, Luna se relajó. Aun así, aquella furia que la quemaba por dentro no había desaparecido, y sabía que no lo haría en el futuro cercano. Por eso también supo, al voltearse hacia la puerta nuevamente, que tendría que hacer lo imposible para trabajar con aquel ser a quien despreciaba tanto.

—Sígueme a la biblioteca, y comenzaremos a trabajar en esto —decía ella, pero al voltearse encontró que la deidad del caos se había desvanecido en el aire. Ahora, en la terraza, sólo quedaban ella y su hermana mayor—. ¿En dónde rayos se ha metido?

—Tal parece que se escondió en algún lado —dijo la princesa, y Luna suspiró. Odiaba cuando su hermana tomaba esa postura.

—¿Ahora tú también vas a ponerte de su lado? —dijo con tono cansino.

—No voy a ponerme del lado de nadie —respondió con voz tranquila—. Sólo diré que Discord no es el mismo que era cuando nos enfrentamos a él. No estoy diciendo que debas ser su amiga, pero para superar esta misión y capturar con vida a la poni enmascarada necesitarán trabajar como un equipo —habló con sinceridad—. ¿Crees que puedan hacerlo? —preguntó ella, pero Luna tenía dudas al respecto. Aun así, considerando la actual situación, no se podía permitir seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Puede que Discord fuera el último ser pensante con el que quisiera colaborar, pero ahora mismo no tenía ninguna alternativa. Por más que no lo admitiera, realmente requeriría de sus habilidades para poner en marcha su plan.

—¿Dónde debería buscarlo?

—La sala de juegos de la torre este sería un buen lugar para comenzar —dijo al retirarse al interior con semblante tranquilo, mientras que su hermana emprendía vuelo hacia el punto indicado para tener una conversación que no quería tener, con alguien a quien no deseaba ver.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el reino poco más de una hora atrás, y ahora la biblioteca se encontraba en penumbras, con las luces apagadas. El dragón que ahora descansaba su cuerpo al pie de la escalera en la planta baja sabía que debería haberlas encendido hacía ya largo rato, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba estar en silencio y a oscuras para pensar, pensar en que era lo que debía hacer, en qué era lo que podía hacer para subsanar aquella situación.

El can de dos cabezas en sus rodillas, aún dormido, se estiró con somnolencia, y Spike sonrió mientras lo acariciaba nuevamente. De verdad agradecía que Tod y Toby hubieran llegado a su vida, pues su sola presencia desvanecía aquella sensación de soledad que le invadía cuando Twilight salía de viaje por varios días desde que Owlicious había partido, tal y como en el presente.

El dragón no había visto a la princesa de la armonía en varios días luego de que aquella desapareciera repentinamente sin previo aviso, pero se quedó tranquilo cuando recibió un rollo por parte de la princesa Celestia, escrito por su magia y letra, lo cual le daba la seguridad de que su hermana mayor, por más que se encontrara lejos, estaba en compañía de la deidad del sol, por lo que nada malo podría sucederle.

El dragón pensó en cuanto podía tardar Twilight para llegar desde Griffonia, atravesando el mar, hasta Ponyville, pues nunca en su vida había necesitado un consejo tanto como en ese momento. Y al recordarlo, sus orejas cayeron nuevamente.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería seguir comportándose de la misma forma con Amethyst, aún luego de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos por él? ¿Cómo sería su relación de ahora en más? ¿Debería terminar su amistad para ahorrarse a ambos lo que ahora, probablemente, no serían más que incómodos encuentros?

No, la última opción era inconcebible. Spike apreciaba a Amethyst más que nada, y se negaba a creer que aquella fuese la única solución. Tenía que hablar con ella una vez más cuando las aguas se calmaran, y juntos decidir qué era lo que debían hacer. Y siguiendo aquella línea, Spike no pudo evitar pensar en Sweetie Belle.

¿Debería decirle lo que había ocurrido con Amethyst? La respuesta negativa que su mente devolvió fue casi automática, pues no era difícil pensar que lo ocurrido aquella tarde en su habitación no iba a traerle más que pena. Después de todo, su relación ahora era bastante extraña. Seguían siendo amigos, pero se habían besado, y estaba claro que los dos tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro. Aun así, era necesario que lo hablaran, que dejaran en claro su relación y una vez que aquello estuviera resuelto, desde ese punto, el dragón intentaría lidiar con lo sucedido anteriormente. Pero seguir pensando en toda aquella situación no hacía más que traerle una gran jaqueca. Realmente necesitaba un poco de aire, por lo que se dispuso a subir al balcón de la biblioteca.

—Muy bien chicos, ¿quieren subir conmigo y ver las estrellas juntos? —preguntó sonriente al can que sostenía con ambas garras. El movimiento de su cola fue suficiente respuesta para él—. Genial —respondió sonriente al incorporarse, cuando la puerta principal se abrió de par en par, y una agitada alicornio lavanda entró en el recibimiento, colgando su morral rápidamente—. ¡Twi! Creí que tardarías mucho más en regresar. ¿Qué no estabas en...? —sin siquiera esperarlo, el dragón no tardó en verse envuelto por las patas de su hermana mayor, que abarcaban tanto terreno como podían.

—Spike... me alegra ver que estás bien —habló con un volumen de voz realmente bajo, casi en un susurro.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó cuando la alicornio se apartó, y Twilight bajó la mirada al suelo. No sabía por donde empezar, pero sí sabía que era lo que debía hacer antes que nada.

Recuperando la compostura finalmente, la alicornio miró de un lado a otro en la habitación. No había nadie en las proximidades más allá del dragón y del pequeño cachorro de dos cabezas, por lo que se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, las cortinas, y activó un hechizo de aislamiento que Spike supo reconocer, y lo empleó en las paredes de la sala central. Aquella actitud no hizo más que preocupar aún más a su hermano menor.

—Twilight... ¿qué sucede?

—Hay algo que debo decirte, algo que debes saber —dijo la alicornio con una mueca de preocupación, y el dragón asintió, permitiéndole continuar.

Ambos se sentaron al pie de la escalera, y Twilight le contó a su hermano y asistente cuanto había pasado desde que Celestia y ella partieron a Manehattan con objeto de seguir la pista que las conduciría hacia la poni enmascarada que le había atacado con anterioridad, dejándole al borde de la muerte.

Spike no podía creer que su hermana le hubiera mentido así, y se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que ella hubiera ido en busca de un enemigo tan peligroso por su cuenta, mientras que él pensaba que estaba a salvo en Griffonia. Aun así, no tenía derecho a enfadarse con ella por causa de eso, pues hasta el momento en que había sido atacado, él le había ocultado todo lo que se refería a la Rosa Eterna, e incluso ahora seguía ocultándole lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo y con su mente. Era incapaz de reclamarle por cualquier cosa.

—Entonces... escapó —dijo él, cuando la alicornio hubo finalizado su historia.

—Lo siento Spike, fue... fue mi culpa. No debería haberme confiado, y por causa de ello, ahora está suelta —se lamentó ella, acariciando al cachorro de dos cabezas acurrucado a su lado en uno de los escalones.

—Twi... no estuve ahí, pero sé que no es tu culpa que eso pasara —intentó consolarla, pero los ánimos de la yegua ya estaban por los suelos. No sabía bien a qué se enfrentaban, pero era obvio que su enemiga tenía que ser bastante buena como para haber escapado de dos alicornios de aquella forma. ¿Cómo deberían capturar a un enemigo como ese? —. Twilight, todo lo que me estás contando... sabes que no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados después de esto. Quiero ayudarte.

—No puedes ayudarme ahora, Spike. De hecho, ni siquiera yo tengo lo que se necesita para encontrarla. Nuestra única esperanza ahora es que Discord la encuentre usando el ojo del caos.

—¿El ojo del caos? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Es algo parecido a la habilidad que las princesas tenían originalmente, habilidad de la cual carecen en la actualidad. Puede cubrir un área de búsqueda realmente amplia de una sola vez, atravesando paredes y penetrando bajo tierra. Con un poco de suerte, esa habilidad nos permitirá encontrar a esa poni, y evitaremos que lastime a nadie más —explicó ella, aunque la realidad era otra.

Siendo que unos cuantos días atrás le había pedido a Spike que fuera honesto con ella, se sentía realmente hipócrita al esconder la información que entre las cuatro princesas habían decidido no revelar a nadie más, sobre el memento que profesaba el fin del mundo si la escotilla era abierta por los cascos equivocados. Para asegurarse de que eso no sucediera, deberían capturar a la unicornio de una vez por todas.

Pero Spike tenía que saber sobre el peligro que representaba la enemiga que, sin ir más lejos, sabía que su asistente y su alumna habían conseguido escapar antes del hundimiento de la montaña. Tenían que saberlo, debían saber que el enemigo estaba aún suelto, y sabía que ellos habían sobrevivido. Y eso fue lo que pasó por la cabeza de Twilight cuando levitó las alforjas en su dirección, sacando de una de ellas la cuchilla que sobresalía.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el dragón al sostenerla con sus garras.

—Celestia las analizó mientras regresábamos. Están hechas de trinium reforzado, un metal capaz de cortar la armadura más resistente como si de papel se tratara —explicó—. También me dijo que, en la antigüedad, esta clase de armas se utilizaba... para matar dragones —aquellas palabras hicieron que la sangre de Spike se helara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Con el relato de Twilight, no fue difícil para él razonar lo que de seguro había pensado el enemigo. Lo más probable era que cuando Rosewood Broke y Green Spring informaron a la enmascarada, aquella hubiera considerado que las "periodistas" que buscaban información sobre Moonlight Sonata eran en realidad enviadas por el dragón que, sabía, estaba vivo. A razón de ello había grandes posibilidades de que fuera el mismo quien se presentara en la cabaña abandonada aquella mañana, por lo que había ido preparada específicamente para tratar con él. Todo tenía sentido.

—Se preparó... por si acaso volvía a encontrarme. ¿No es así? —

preguntó en voz alta, aún sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo—. Quiere matarme...

—No vamos a permitirlo —dijo la alicornio lavanda, con determinación—. Si crees que acaso voy a dejar que esa... bastarda te lastime, estás equivocado. No voy a dejar que vuelva a ponerte un casco encima, jamás. —dejó en claro con seriedad. Spike no tardó en sonreír melancólicamente ante aquel gesto.

—Se suponía que, cuando creciera, sería yo quien te protegería. ¿Recuerdas? Sin importar el tiempo que pase, tal parece que eso no va a cambiar —respondió al pasar una garra por sobre las púas de su cabeza.

—Sin importar qué, eres mi hermano menor Spike. Somos una familia, siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas, siempre estuvimos ahí el uno para el otro, siempre confiamos ciegamente el uno en el otro, y eso nunca va a cambiar —lo consoló mientras pasaba su casco por la espalda del dragón, pero aquellas palabras no hacían más que herir su corazón. Twilight confiaba ciegamente en él, y aun así era incapaz de decirle lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, pero su triste expresión producto de ello difícilmente pasaría desapercibida para la poni que ahora se encontraba junto a él—. Spike, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Twilight, hay algo que te he... que te he estado ocultando —dijo él, llevándose una garra al pecho—. Lo siento mucho.

* * *

La princesa de la noche entró en la sala de juegos en el quinto piso de la torre este, esperando encontrarse con un festejo por todo lo alto, adornado con nubes de algodón de azúcar rondando cerca del techo, y armarios con vida propia danzando en torno al draconequus, pero en cambio encontró la habitación en penumbras y completo silencio. No creía que allí pudiera haber nadie más, pero la realidad era que con Discord nunca se podía estar seguro de nada, por lo que decidió confiar en las indicaciones de su hermana mayor y entró para comprobar aquel lugar, el cual se encontraba lleno de juguetes, juegos de mesa y videojuegos. El sueño de todo potrillo… y de cierta poni rosa.

El resplandor de la luna se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación a través de las cortinas, iluminando la estancia levemente, y aprovechando esa escasa luz la princesa examinó detenidamente hasta el último rincón. Ya era bastante extraño para ella estar allí en ausencia de Pinkie Pie -quien solía ocupar aquella habitación cada vez que viajaba a Canterlot-, sino que además ahora se encontraba buscando al mismísimo dios del caos para… ¿para qué? Para empezar, no sentía empatía en lo más mínimo por semejante personaje, y sabía bien que podía ocuparse de aquel acertijo y de la enmascarada por su cuenta. Lo único que la detenía era el hecho de que su hermana mayor no se quedaría tranquila si ella iba sola por su cuenta. Quería partir a su habitación, ocuparse de aquel asunto y olvidarse de Discord quien claramente no tenía intenciones de ayudarle, pero simplemente no podía irse sin cerrar aquel asunto de una vez por todas.

—No creo que esté por aquí —dijo ella, y apenas cuando estaba a punto de partir reparó en una pequeña casita plástica de juguete dejada en una de las mesas. Era apenas visible, pero Luna fue capaz de ver un pequeño resplandor en el pequeño espacio debajo de la puerta de tres centímetros de altura.

Suspirando al notarlo, la princesa de la noche se alejó de la puerta en dirección a la casita de plástico. No teniendo intenciones seguirle el juego a Discord golpeando la puerta, empleó su magia para abrirla y asomó su rostro para avistar el interior. Y allí estaba el draconequus, con su cuerpo cubierto por una gran bata rosa, y en su hocico una pipa de burbujas. Leía el periódico tranquilamente, y fingía no haber notado a la poni que ahora le veía.

—Discord —llamó ella.

—Luna —respondió indiferente, yendo a la siguiente página.

—¿Quieres salir un momento? —pidió, impacientándose.

—Estoy bastante cómodo aquí —respondió sin cambiar su semblante. La princesa estuvo a punto de apretar los dientes, pero sabiendo que responderle de la forma en que deseaba no llevaría a ningún lado, hizo un gran esfuerzo por calmar sus ánimos y hablar con un tono tranquilo.

—¿Puedo pasar entonces? —inquirió.

El draconequus volteó a mirarla por sobre sus lentes de lectura con una ceja arqueada, antes de devolver la vista al texto, chasqueando su garra izquierda mientras sostenía el periódico con la derecha. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la princesa se encontró de pie en el interior de la casa de juguete, frente al sillón en donde aún estaba sentado el dios del caos.

Por un instante la princesa se sintió tentada a pensar que la casa de juguete se había hecho gigante, pero la realidad era que ella se había vuelto mucho más pequeña, a la altura de la deidad a quien había ido a ver. Dado esto, aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención, y Discord suspiró para luego doblar el diario a la mitad repetidamente, hasta que sólo quedó un pequeño cubo de papel que procedió a dejar en el fondo de un vaso con agua, por alguna razón.

—Te escucho —dijo al juntar las puntas de sus garras.

—Sabes la razón por la que he venido —dijo friamente—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—No, no tenemos.

—¿Vas a permitir que el enemigo siga suelto y consiga su objetivo, sólo por un capricho? —dijo Luna seriamente, y Discord le mostró una media sonrisa.

—Permíteme responder a tu pregunta, con otra pregunta. ¿Tú vas a permitir que el enemigo siga suelto y consiga su objetivo, sólo porque no puedes llevarte conmigo?

—No tenemos por qué "llevarnos", sólo tenemos que cooperar y detener a la enmascarada, tal y como nos lo pidió mi hermana.

—De acuerdo, al demonio con "llevarnos", y vamos con "cooperemos". No voy a "cooperar" con alguien que me considera no grato, con alguien que no tolera mi presencia, con alguien que, realmente, no quiere "cooperar" conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —soltó con enojo—. ¿Crees que mi forma de verte va a cambiar ahora? Quizá mi hermana haya podido perdonarte, pero yo-…

—Tu hermana no me ha perdonado —interrumpió él, extrañando a la princesa de la noche—. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? He visto cómo te trata, cómo es contigo.

—Quizá aparente que todo está bien, que puede relacionarse conmigo sin problema alguno, que incluso podemos… ser amigos. Pero la realidad es que ella nunca me perdonará por las cosas horribles que hice en el pasado. Ni siquiera yo podré perdonarme por eso —dijo tristemente, sin ser capaz de despertar compasión alguna en la alicornio frente a él—. Sé muy bien que me guardas resentimientos, sé que nunca podrás perdonarme, y sé que nunca podré reparar lo que hice. Pero tu mirada… la forma en que me ves siempre, incluso ahora… no es más que un recordatorio de lo que no puede arreglarse. Y me niego a ayudar a Celestia con ese recordatorio a mi lado, diciéndome constantemente que mil años no fueron suficiente castigo para alguien que arrebató miles de vidas inocentes.

—Mil años… —dijo para sí misma, negando la cabeza—. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Que tú no has aceptado tu pasado. Sigues hundiéndote en él, y fingiendo que nada ha sucedido, que no fuiste el responsable de todas esas muertes —le dijo ella, y Discord frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es-…

—El problema aquí para que cooperemos no soy yo, sino tú. Lo siento si mi hermana quería que trabajáramos juntos para resolver este misterio, pero si no cambias tu forma de pensar, haciéndome perder el tiempo por un capricho salido de tu propia culpa, no tengo razón para intentar convencerte, pues sé que puedo encargarme de esto yo misma, así que no voy a pedir tu ayuda. Si no puedes hacer esto conmigo porque mi rostro te recuerda los males que hiciste en el pasado, entonces es tu problema. Ahora, agradecería que me sacaras de aquí… fue un error venir aquí e intentar que hicieras algo útil por el reino en el que vives —concluyó al darle la espalda. Discord suspiró, y chasqueó sus garras. Luna desapareció de aquella habitación, recuperando su tamaño original frente a la casa de juguete, y se retiró en silencio por donde había llegado.

* * *

—¿Oscuridad? —preguntó Twilight, confundida. Spike finalmente se había quebrado y le había contado todo lo que había sucedido, desde que perdió la cabeza e intentó atacar a Sweetie Belle luego de acabar con un timberwolf, hasta unos cuantos días atrás, cuando se vio frente a frente con aquella espeluznante y degradada versión de sí mismo.

—No lo entiendo muy bien, pero... según la princesa Luna, está aferrada a la magia que mantiene latiendo mi corazón, la magia con la que me diste la vida, y se... alimenta de sentimientos negativos —explicó—. Fue por eso que me convertí en un monstruo aquella noche en el bosque, y otra vez en la mansión de la montaña. Y tal parece que hace unos cuantos días se… volvió lo suficientemente fuerte, y comenzó a tomar forma dentro de mí.

—Y lo que hicieron las princesas...

—No es permanente —cortó él, mientras que el cachorro de dos cabezas se estiraba, encontrando una posición más cómoda para dormir en compañía de sus amos—. Debo controlarlo con las dosis que Celestia me dio, si acaso siento un dolor muy agudo en el pecho, hasta que ellas encuentren una solución definitiva.

La alicornio estaba aturdida. Sentía la necesidad de reprochar a Spike por el hecho de que le había confiado algo semejante a Celestia y a Luna… antes que a ella, pero no podría hacerlo. Ella le había ocultado demasiadas cosas, y no tenía cara para decirle algo al respecto.

—He leído sobre antiguos magos que incurrieron en la magia oscura para obtener la inmortalidad. Esta tan solo lograba que parecieran inmortales, pero no lo eran en realidad. Lo que en verdad sucedía era que esa misma magia aceleraba su metabolismo, logrando que sus heridas sanaran a una mayor velocidad —recordó ella, volteando hacia Spike—. Entonces… fue esa misma magia oscura en tu interior la que ayudó a sanarte cuando esa unicornio te hirió, ¿no es así? —preguntó, y el dragón asintió.

—Eso creo… cuando me convertí en un monstruo, mis heridas comenzaron a sanar por su cuenta, sin necesidad de que usara mi saliva en ellas. Así que es… muy probable que fuera por esa razón —aceptó, y un silencio se formó entre ellos durante un breve momento, antes de que Twilight lo rompiera.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó, intentando que su voz no denotara lo dolida que ella estaba, y el dragón suspiró.

—Creí que te aterrarías —reveló él—. Que sentirías que estabas viviendo bajo el mismo techo con... con un monstruo. —Twilight tragó salida al conocer esos sentimientos, sintiéndose realmente mal por el pensamiento que había tenido con anterioridad, creyendo que el dragón simplemente no confiaba en ella—. No importa cómo lo veas; soy... y siempre seré un monstruo —mientras decía esto, el dragón apretaba fuertemente sus garras, esperando pacientemente una respuesta por parte de su hermana mayor. Necesitaba saber lo que ella pensaba, necesitaba saber si ella seguiría a su lado, aun sabiendo el mal que cargaba en su corazón.

—Un monstruo nunca habría hecho lo que tú, Spike —respondió ella, pero Spike no volteó a verla, sino que permaneció con la vista clavada en el suelo en todo momento—. Un monstruo nunca se habría quedado a mi lado durante todos estos años, asistiéndome y acompañándome siempre que lo necesité. Un monstruo no hubiera cuidado de nosotras durante tanto tiempo, y un monstruo no hubiera salvado la vida de Sweetie en la mansión bajo la montaña —dijo al pasar la pata por sobre la espalda del dragón, acariciando las púas de su nuca, tal y como lo hacía cuando él era pequeño. Spike sintió un cosquilleo al recordar aquella sensación, y por un momento se sintió en paz consigo mismo—. No eres un monstruo Spike, eres un gran dragón, y un gran hermano. Nunca pienses lo contrario. —la alicornio apenas se incorporó lo suficiente para rodear a Spike con ambas patas, abrazándolo con calidez, y en medio de lágrimas que se esforzaban por escapar de sus ojos, el dragón abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

—Tengo miedo, Twi —dijo con voz temblorosa— Tengo miedo… de que algo así esté dentro de mí. Si no hubiera reaccionado en aquel entonces, si hubiera seguido bajo el control de esto… habría lastimado a Sweetie —dijo él, temblando—. Nunca me lo habría perdonado, Twi. Si algo le hubiera sucedido, yo… no sé qué hubiera hecho.

—Tranquilo Spike, todo estará bien —intentó tranquilizarlo, mientras que el dragón se desahogaba. Se había guardado muchas cosas hasta aquel instante, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, porque aun sabiendo esto, su hermana había prometido que seguiría a su lado—. Sé que todo estará bien. Yo misma iré con las princesas, y las ayudaré a encontrar la forma de curarte. Lo prometo —añadió ella. Haría todo a su alcance con tal de que Spike pudiera tener una vida feliz. Estaba determinada a ello.

* * *

Una fresca brisa nocturna entró por la ventana abierta de una biblioteca levemente iluminada por la luna llena, agitando los cabellos de la princesa de la noche que ahora se encontraba sentada frente a una de las amplias mesas de la habitación, releyendo detenidamente el diario de Nina. Luna sabía bien que el diario era un registro de todo lo que la nieta del rey Phillip y aquella mantícora habían vivido desde los seis años de la pequeña y, por ende, si había una pista en referencia al "laberinto que solo la doncella y la bestia alada conocían", era muy posible que lo encontrara allí.

Debería revisar el texto de aquel libro minuciosamente en busca de cualquier pista que la llevara a la siguiente llave, y estaba determinada a poner todo su empeño en la tarea hasta estar segura de que la enmascarada no tendría acceso a la escotilla en el subsuelo de la biblioteca, evitando de esta forma que la profecía de Nina se cumpliera.

Ya estaba leyendo la doceava página cuando alguien tocó a la puerta dos veces, pero ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada al momento de contestar. Sabía perfectamente quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y la razón por la que allí se encontraba.

—Está abierto —indicó ella, y el pomo cedió. En el umbral emergió la figura del draconequus, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él, y esperó en las penumbras de la biblioteca las siguientes palabras de la princesa de la noche—. Espero que no tengas pensado dormir, pues hay mucho que hacer.

—Sólo dime que necesitas, y considéralo hecho —respondió el draconequus cruzado de brazos, y Luna le dirigió la mirada por sobre el diario, arqueando una ceja.

—Dijiste que tu "ojo del caos" podía ver cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar. ¿Verdad? —preguntó la princesa, y Discord asintió—. Esa habilidad nos resultará muy útil.

* * *

_¡Buenas otra vez, señoras y señores! ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo los extrañé mucho a ustedes, y la idea de que no pudieran leerme por tanto tiempo se me antojaba insoportable, por lo que tuve que meter pata y escribir algo como un regalo para ustedes antes de que terminara este año. Bueno… considerando que dejé la historia en una pausa realmente importante, quizá deba explicarles el por qué en esta pequeña nota._

_En el último tiempo no sólo he estado ocupado con la universidad y el trabajo, sino que también había comenzado a estudiar piano, a hacer yoga, y… bueno, también comencé a ponerme al día con varias sagas de juegos que tenía pendientes, y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que estuve complicado con temas de mudanza y demás, por lo que sólo ahora que me he librado del estudio es cuando tengo tiempo de ponerme a trabajar con todo en este pequeño proyecto de fanfic._

_Ojalá y sepan disculpar la tardanza, pero quiero decirles que hoy en día estoy más puesto que una media, y prometo actualizar un poquitín más seguido. Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia, y que podamos llegar hasta el final todos juntos. Un abrazo grande para todos, y nos estaremos viendo cuando esta aventura continúe._

_¡Hasta la vista, gracias por leer, y felices fiestas!_


End file.
